SIMPLE
by beeyoungjee
Summary: "Tidak ada orang baik di dunia ini!" - Jimin. "Aku tahu, aku mendekatimu karena dendam tapi percayalah jika aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu!" - Yoongi. "Jika bukan sakit, apa namanya?" / BTS! YoonMin! VKook! NamJin! Slight! YoonKook! RnR! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1 : Sick

_Aku bukanlah seseorang yang mudah menyerah disaat aku mengalami keterpurukan._

 _Aku bukanlah seseorang yag mudah diajak bicara dengan intonasi yang menyenangkan jika ada orang lain yang ada di dekatku._

 _Aku biasa dengan keadaan dimana banyak orang yang datang dan pergi di dalam hidupku._

 _Aku sudah terbiasa._

 _Aku bukan orang yang lemah dan biasa menangis di depan siapapun atau dimanapun._

 _Aku bukanlah sosok seperti orang-orang seumuranku yang mudah berbaur dengan siapa saja dan mengikuti arus jaman mereka._

 _Karena aku memiliki cara hidupku sendiri._

 _Aku, Park Jimin yang biasa hidup dalam kesesakkan dan masalah yang kupendam seorang diri._

 _Aku, Park Jimin yang selalu ingin berjalan di jalan sesuai keinginanku sendiri tanpa ada orang lain yang menghalanginya._

 _Aku, Park Jimin yang ingin membuktikan kepada mereka yang telah meremehkanku dan membuat mereka mendongak ke atas menatapku dengan penuh kehormatan bukan kerendahan._

 _— **SIMPLE** —_

Park Jimin, adalah seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam lingkup kesederhanaan. Tidak dalam keadaan kekurangan pun juga tidak dalam kelebihan materi. Ia sudah merasa cukup dan bersyukur dengan hidup yang selalu ia lalui dengan senyum manisnya. Park Jimin adalah Putra bungsu keluarga Park yang memiliki 2 seorang kakak, kakak laki-laki dan kakak perempuan serta ayah dan ibu-nya masih sama-sama sehat dan hidup bahagia bersama di dalam rumah yanh tidak begitu besar. Tautan umur Jimin dengan kedua kakaknya yang bisa di bilang tidak begitu jauh. Dua tahun selang Jimin dengan kakak perempuannya, Park Yunjin dan lima tahun dengan kakak laki-lakinya, Park Tae Il. Ketiga saudara ini menjalin hubungan yang sangat dekat dan erat satu sama lain. Saling membantu jika salah satu dari mereka mengalami masalah dan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Iku serta juga dengan kedua orang tua mereka yang mana sang ayah selalu membuat acara liburan bersama keluar kota di setiap akhir Bulan. Sang ibu yanh selalu menyiapkan segala sesuatu keperluan anak-anaknya jika mereka sedang berlibur. Tertawa bersama di kota orang, bersuka cita menikmati berbagai hidangan bahkan menikmati cuaca yang meskipun musin dingin telah tiba. Tak urung pula di saat Natal mereka juga menghias pohon bersama bernyanyi lagu Natal serta tahun baru tak lupa juga untuk menyalakan kembang api. Bahkan, disaat Jimin ataupun kedua kakaknya ulang tahun mereka selalu merayakannya bersama-sama meskipun dengan perayaan kecil-kecilan. Tersenyum dan tertawa bersama, merasa bangga di saat bersamaan dimana saat waktunya datang hari kelulusan Jimin menduduki bangku SMA. Seluruh keluarganya datang, kakak laki-lakinya dan ayahnya yang mangacungkan jempol kebahagiaan serta ibunya yang tanpa henti mengangis di pelukan sang kakak perempuan, kala Jimin menjunjung tingga diploma yang ia terima.

Tunggu,

Ini bayangan yang terlalu berlebihan bagi Jimin. Sangat berlebihan dan sangat memuakkan. Jimin tersenyum miring membayangkan hal konyol yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Oh, ayolah fakta mengenai anggota keluarganya ini memang benar. Akan tetapi, cerita liburan, Natal, hari kelulusan, dan apalah itu—itulah hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Tidak benar-benar nyata. Tapi, siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki keluarga seperti itu? Keluarga seperti di drama biasa yang biasa kakak perempuannya itu tonton di televisi. Bukankah itu semua hanyalah fiksi? _Wake up dude_ , semua hidup manusia itu cacat, not perfect. Jadi, jangan pernah bermimpi terlalu tinggi karena kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat jatuh dari ketinggian itu. Karena, bagaimanapun juga kau akan tetap kembali ke kehidupannya yang semula. So, stop dreaming for your life!

Mungkin, hanya kata itulah yang Jimin yakini. Ia bukan lagi anak laki-laki berumur enam tahun yang mudah dibohongi. Catat, dia sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Dia sudah cukup dewasa bung! Apalagi untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan keluarganya yang sebenarnya.

"Oi!" panggil Taehyung, sahabat Jimin seraya melambaikan kedua tanganya di hadapan wajah sahabatnya itu. "Kau melamun lagi? Ada apa? Apa kau mendapat pukulan dari ayahmu lagi? Berkelahi dengannya? Siapa yang menang? Ayolah, jika kau menang kau harus mentraktirku!" Jimin tersenyum kecut.

"Keparat kecil!" umpatnya yang justru direspon gelegar tawa dari Taehyung.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Taehyung seraya menyeruput coffee late-nya yang sudah ia diamkan hampir lima menit itu. Jimin membalas dengan senyum miring.

"Tae Il menghamili orang!"

 _BRUUUUSH!!!!_

Taehyung menyemburkan kopi yang ia minum tepat di wajah Jimin membuat Jimin menatapnya tajam dan berdecak keras. Tangan Jimin mengambil tisu dan segera membersihkan air kopi yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar jorok Tae!" sinis Jimin yang hanya dibalas cengiran dari Taehyung.

" _Mianhae_! Lalu, bagaimana orang tuamu?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Tentu saja _appa_ langsung tidak mengakuinya!" balas Jimin santai.

"Apa ayahmu memukul _hyung_ -mu?"

"Kenapa kau senang sekali jika ada orang yang layang tangan?"

" _Mianhae_ , ayahmu tidak akan seru jika tidak ada aju tonjok!"

"Bodoh! Dia tidak hanya memukul, bahkan melempar TV padanya!"

"WOW! Ayahmu benar-benar mengagumkan! Lalu?"

"Tentu saja, _eomma_ menyelamatkan si brengsek itu!"

" _Mwoya_? Lalu?"

"Kau tahu, malam itu adalah malam yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Dimana baru aku tahu jika anak pertama tetaplah anak pertama!"

"Maksudmu?" Taehyung memincingkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Tae Il sudah dimanja _appa_ sejak kecil. Bukan kemungkinan besar jika karena dimanjakan Tae Il menjadi semakin menjadi dan berbuat seenaknya! Terlebih _eomma_ juga selalu melindunginya!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yunjin _noona_?" tanya Jimin.

"Yah, seperti itulah! Dia tidak jarang pulang kerumah sejak ia dipaksa untuk kuliah!"

"Jadi, ia tetap menjadi model?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Bukankah _noona_ -ku itu sangat cantik dan seksi?" Jimin menyeringai.

"Bodoh!" kini giliran Taehyung yang mengumpat.

"Apa kau pernah melihat _noona_ -mu telanjang?" Taehyung tertawa menggoda.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah membahas _noona-ku_ bodoh?"

"Bolehkah aku mengencaninya?" Taehyung tak hentinya menggoda Jimin yang kini akan memukul kepala sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Yak jika kau berani kupotong **kebanggaanmu** itu! Kim keparat!!! Mau kemana kau?" seru Jimin seraya mengejar Taehyung yang berlari seraya mengejeknya tanpa henti.

 _Setidaknya aku tidak perlu menceritakan hidupku yang sesungguhnya. Biarkan, hanya aku dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya. Dan, biarkan ku simpan rapat-rapat beban yang ada di dalam hatiku._

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

"Yoongi-ya, dengarkan aku!" seru seorang gadis berparas cantik yang tengah mengejar kekasihnya itu. "Min Yoongi! Aku bisa menjelaskannya!" ujarnya berusaha untuk mengimbangi langkah kekasihnya itu yang membuat seorang pemuda yang bernama lengkap Min Yoongi itu berhenti di tempatnya dan berbalik badan. Menatap malas kekasih cantiknya yang berdiri merengek.

"Pulanglah, Yunjin! Aku lelah!" ucap Yoongi datar.

" _Ani_! Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku terlebih dahulu~" kekeh gadis cantik yang bernama Yunjin itu tetap menggelayut manja di lengan Yoongi. Perlahan Yoongi menurunkan tangan Yunjin dan menatapnya malas.

"Hentikan sikap kekanakanmu dan cepatlah bicara!" titah Yoongi dingin.

"Apa yang kau lihat itu bukanlah seperti yang kau lihat it—"

"Kau pikir aku buta?" bentak Yoongi.

"Yoongi kau membentakku!" lirih Yunjin. Yoongi tertawa sinis.

"Persetan aku membentakmu atau tidak! Aku lelah, dan kita lebih baik putus! Akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini!" putus Yoongi tanpa mau menatap gadis yang detik ini juga sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa? Putus? Tidak-tidak! Kau tidak bisa memutuskanku begitu saja Yoongi-ya! Kau salah paham!" seru Yunjin yang mencoba untuk meminta Yoongi untuk memahaminya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Kau bisa berkencan, berciuman atau bahkan tidur dengan siapapun. Tanpa ada aku yang menghalangimu! Jadi, untuk apa kau mempertahankan hubungan ini Park Yunjin?"

"Sungguh, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun Yoongi-ya! Kau salah paham!" Yunjin masih mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah Yunjin aku lelah!" Yoongi hendak membuka pintu mobilnya namun kembali ia urungkan saat Yunjin dengan keras menarik tangannya dan membuatnya kembali berhadapan dengan sang mantan kekasih.

"Jika kau ingin tidur denganku katakan saja! Bahkan, aku siap jika kau mau melakukannya disini!"

"Yunjin-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya saat tangan Yunjin hendak membuka dress minim yang ia kenakan. "Yunjin-ah! Hentikan! Ini tempat umum!"

"Aku tidak peduli Yoongi-ya! Aku tidak pernah mencampakkanmu! Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" isak Yunjin pecah bahkan dress yang ia kenakan sudah robek dibagian lengan pendeknya.

"Yunjin hent—"

" _NOONA_!!!" Keduanya menoleh saat tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang pemuda yang berlari kearah Yoongi dan Yunjin berdiri.

"Ji-Jimin-ah~apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunjin terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau gila akan membuka bajumu disini? Dihadapannya?" tanya Jimin tak habis pikir.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Jimin-ah! Lebih baik kau pulang dan urusi urusanmu sendiri!" bentak Yunjin.

"Noona, jangan bertingkah konyol!" Jimin masih berusaha untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu Jimin! Lebih baik—"

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang!" potong Jimin menarik tangan Yunjin. "Tae, maaf sepertinya kita mencari bukunya lain kali saja! Aku pulang dulu-nde?" pamit Jimin yang hanya diangguki oleh Taehyung seraya menatap bagaimana sahabatnya itu memberikan jaketnya untuk dikenakan Yunjin.

Taehyung beralih menatap Yoongi yang agensinya juga menatap kakak-beradik itu. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka jika Netra Yoongi justru mental punggung adik dari mantan kekasihnya itu?

.

.

.

"Kau mau menemaniku membeli buku?" pinta Taehyung saat setelah ia dan Jimin berhenti berkenjaran beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Untuk apa? Aku kira kau tidak bisa membaca!" ejek Jimin yang membuat Taehyung seketika memukul kepalanya.

"Jangan mengejekku pendek!"

"Yak! Kau memanggilku apa?" sungut Jimin tajam.

"Pendek, _wae_? Aku kan hanya bicara fakta!" Jimin terkekeh.

"Aish, akan lebih baik kau bicara opini dibandingkan fakta. Karena, fakta itu lebih menyakitkan!" Taehyung yang merasa tahu arah bicara Jimin ini kemudian mencoba untuk mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk kuliah?" Jimin terdiam tapi tetap mendengarkan apa kata Taehyung seraya mengikuti arah kaki sahabatnya berjalan menuju toko buku. "Dulu saat SMA, kau semangatnya bukan main,"

"Kau sendiri?" Jimin justru balik bertanya.

"Aku diterima di Sekolah Kepolisian Gangnam!" lirih Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Berita yang sangat bagus! Aku turut senang mendengarnya!" Jimin tersenyum singkat. " _Eomma_ -ku menyuruhku kuliah, begitupun juga dengan _appa_. Tapi, bukan ini yang aku inginkan,"

"Eoh? Lalu? Bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"Aku sudah cukup selama ini menuruti apa mau mereka. Tapi, aku tidak yakin kali ini aku akan menuruti keinginan mereka dengan mudah! _Cha_ , bukankah seharusnya kita membeli buku untukmu? _Kajja_ , setelah itu bagaimana jika kita makan siang? Aku sangat lapar Tae!" Taehyung tersenyum ringan.

"Hm, arra! Apapun untuk sahabatku tercinta!"

 _Dan, apakah saat kau pergi kau akan tetap menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu? Aku tidak yakin, karena tidak ada orang yang bisa kupercaya saat ini. Maafkan aku Tae, jika aku selama ini hanya memasang topeng dihadapanmu! Mianhae..._

"Eoh, Jimin!" pekik Taehyung tiba-tiba saat keduanya terlibat keheningan selama beberapa menit sebelumnya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jimin heran.

"Lihatlah itu, bukankah itu Yunjin _noona_? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? _Omo_! Kenapa ia hendak—" Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya saat Jimin yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju ke arah dimana _noona-nya_ berdiri bersama dengan seorang pemuda.

 _NOONA_!!!" dapat Jimin lihat keduanya menoleh saat tiba-tiba ia berseru dan berlari kearah mereka.

"Ji-Jimin-ah~apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunjin terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau gila akan membuka bajumu disini? Dihadapannya?" tanya Jimin tak habis pikir.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Jimin-ah! Lebih baik kau pulang dan urusi urusanmu sendiri!" bentak Yunjin.

" _Noona_ , jangan bertingkah konyol!" Jimin masih berusaha untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu Jimin! Lebih baik—"

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang!" potong Jimin menarik tangan Yunjin. "Tae, maaf sepertinya kita mencari bukunya lain kali saja! Aku pulang dulu-nde?" pamit Jimin yang hanya diangguki oleh Taehyung seraya menatap bagaimana sahabatnya itu memberikan jaketnya untuk dikenakan Yunjin.

Yunjin hanya diam saja menerima perlakuan dari adiknya dan menurut saat jimin berteriak menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan menyuruh Yunjin untuk masuk bersamanya. Yunjin terisak, tentu saja itu membuat telinga Jimin berdengung. Ayolah, dia benci dengan orang yang cengeng.

" _Noona_ , bisakah kau diam?" pinta Jimin dingin. Yunjin menurut meskipun masih sesenggukan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Jimin-ie?" tanya Yunjin.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku adalah adikmu!"jawab Jimin dingin.

"Jimin-ah~"

"Sudahlah _noona_ aku sedang tidak ingin bicara!" potong Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan membiarkan _noona-nya_ yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka sekaligus menahan tangisnya.

Jimin memberikan uang sesuai dengan kalkulasi yang tertera di bawa kaca spion tengah mobil kepada sang supir. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi ia segera turun dari taksi itu diikui sang _noona_.

"Jimin-ah!" panggil Yunjin menghentikan langkah Jimin yang memang berjalan mendahuluinya. "Apa kau akan mengatakan semua pada _eomma_ dan _appa_?" tanya Yunjin ragu.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau mengatakannya sendiri karena aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalan urusanmu!" ujar Jimin dingin.

"Benarkah, kau tidak akan mengadukanku?" Yunjin kembali memastikan. Jimin berbalik badan dan menatap _noona-nya_ dengan malas. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku katakan soal jaketmu?" Jimin mendengus.

"Katakan sesukamu! Aku tidak peduli! Apa justru kau ingin jika aku meminta jaketku sekrang juga? Kau hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja _eomma_ dan _appa_ sedang tidak ada dirumah!" setelah itu Jimin benar-benar meninggalkan Yunjin yang kini juga menyusulnya melangkah di belakang adiknya itu.

"Jimin-ie, kau sudah pulang?" sapa ibunya tepat saat Jimin membuka pintu rumah diikuti Yunjin yang berada di belakang, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Ah, kau pulang bersama Yunjin? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya sang ibu menatap anak perempuan semata wayangnya yang menunduk bersembunyi di belakang punggung Jimin. "Kebetulan, ibu sudah menyiapkan makan siang dan _appa_ kalian juga sudah pulang!"

 ** _DEG!_**

Seketika Yunjin mendongak.

"Jimin-ie..." lirihnya yang pasti mendengar apa yang diucapkan kakaknya padanya. Jimin melengos pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan tatapan melas dari kakaknya.

"Hey, Jinie-ya kenapa kau mengenakan jaket Jimin-ie?" dan saat itulah Jimin menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat di depannya berdiri sosok angkuh dan tegas yang paling di segani di seluruh keluarganya sekaligus sosok yang paling Jimin benci dan selalu umpati dalam hatinya.

"Itu Jimin-ie anu—" Yunjin tergagap dan lebih gugup lagi saat sang ayah ikut menghampirinya dan berdiri di sisi ibunya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya keras. "Kenapa kau menggunakan jaket Jimin?" tanya penuh selidiki saat melihat Yunjin memilin ujung jaket Jimin serta menunduk memikirkan apa kiranya yang harus ia jawab. "Kenapa kau diam saja Park Yunjin?" geram sang ayah yang sementara Jimin masih setia berdiri memunggungi kedua orang tuanya dan mendengar apa yang akan Yunjin utarakan sekarang.

 _GREP!_

" _Eomma_!!!! Hiks!" Yunjin berhambur memeluk sang ibunya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

 _Cih, drama!_

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya sang ibu seraya mengelus surai panjang Yunjin.

"Hiks! _Eo-eomma..._ A-aku—Jimin hampir melecehkanku~"

 ** _DEG_**

 _BRENGSEK!_

Jimin tersenyum miring meskipun tetap berada di posisinya.

"Apa?" sang ayah meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Ia datang—hiks! Di pemotretanku bersama teman-temannya dan menyuruhku untuk—hiks! Membuka bajuku! Dia diam saja melihatku diperlakukan seperti itu oleh teman-temannya dan tiba-tiba ia memberikan jaket ini padaku! Hiks! _Eomma_ ~"

 _BAJINGAN!_

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

 _SHIT!_

 _Dia yang berulah kenapa aku yang disalahkan?_

"JIMIN!" panggil sang ayah keras yang tidak kunjung diindahkan oleh Jimin. Membuat sang ayah terpaksa menghampirinya dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia melayangkan bogemnya tepat pada wajah Jimin.

Jimin tersungkur dan menyeka darah segar yang mengalir melalui sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakmu!?" bentak sang ayah. Jimin diam. "Park Jimin!" masih diam. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakmu? Kau membiarkannya dilecehkan oleh temanmu dan memberikan jaketmu seolah kau adalah penolongnya begitu?" tepat sasaran seperti apa yang Yunjin rencanakan. Tapi, Jimin tetap diam. "Kenapa kau diam saja?" geram sang ayah mencekeram kerah kemeja Jimin dan menatapnya garang dengan kedua mats tajamnya. "Bahkan, kau lebih menjijikkan dari Tae Il!" lirih sang ayah yang justru mendapat respon yang tidak mereka bertiga duga. Jimin tertawa dengan keras seolah mengejek sang ayah dan menantangnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

 _BUAGH!_

"Anak tidak tahu diuntung!" umpat sang ayah kembali memukul Jimin dan membuat pemuda itu kembali tersungkur ke lantai ruang tamu di rumahnya.

" _Appa_ sudahlah!" Yunjin meraih lengan ayahnya mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Kau lihat! Kakakmu yang tidak kau lindungi, kini justru membelamu?" seru ayah Jimin masih geram. Dan Jimin kembali merespon dengan tawa ejeknya.

"Anak kurang ajar!" kembali ayah Jimin hendak melayangkan bogemnya sebelum tiba-tiba saja Jimin bangkit dan menahan tangan sang ayah.

"Aku diam saat kau menghinaku, aku diam saat kau menuduhku, bahkan aku diam saat kau memfitnah apa yang tidak aku lakukan! Aku menerima semua perlakuan dirumah ini. Bahkan, aku ragu jika aku adalah anak kandung di kelurga ini!" ujar Jimin tenang.

"Park Jimin!" seru sang ibu yang merasa tersayat dengan ucapan Jimin itu.

"Aku diam saat kalian hanya mementingkan Tae Il _hyung_ dan Yunjin _noona_. Aku diam saat kalian menyuruhku ini dan itu. Bahkan, aku juga tetap menurut tentang keputusan kalian. Dan, sekarang? Aku akan tetap sama—aku akan diam tapi bukan berarti aku pengecut. Aku diam, melainkan aku memang harus diam!" Jimin melepaskan tangan kekar ayahnya dan segera melangkah menuju kamarnya, membanting pintu dan menguncinya.

Jimin melangkah gontai seraya memegang pelipisnya, sedikit merintih dan berjalan tertatih menuju nakas di dekat ranjangnya. Membuka laci dan mengobrak-abrik isinya guna mencari tabung kecil yang berisi kapsul. Ia membuka penutupnya dan mengambil dua butir kapsul guna untuk meringankan rasa sakit kepala yang terus menderanya.

"Bertahanlah, Park Jimin~" erang Jimin tanpa ada orang yang mengetahui keadaannya.

Jimin menarik nafas mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan mengatur rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

 _"Darahmu semakin rendah, jauh di batas normal. Kau harus bisa makan teratur jangan terlalu banyak pikiran jika tidak akibatnya akan fatal!"_ Pandangan Jimin tiba-tiba saja mengabur. Dia benci situasi ini. Dia benci harus mengonsumsi obat-obatan sialan itu. Dengan mata terpejam, tangannya menuju ke sakunya guna untuk meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Hyung~" lirihnya setelah mendengar nada jawab dari seberang.

 _"Jimin-ie? Ada apa? Apa kau sakit lagi?"_ "Hyung, kau dimana sekarang?" Jimin menahan rasa sakitnya agar tetap berbicara dengan normal.

 _"Aku ada dirumah sekarang! Apa perlu aku jemput?"_

"Tidak-tidak hyung! Aku akan kesana sekarang!" Jimin memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Dengan cepat ia meraih jaketnya yang lain dan segera berlari keluar rumahnya mengabaikan tatapan dari kedua orang taunya dan juga Yunjin. Yunjin menunduk tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya.

 _Maafkan aku, Jimin-ie~_

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

Jimin mencoba untuk berlari lebih cepat saat langkahnya hampir sampai di pagar sebuah rumah bercat biru. Dapat ia lihat ada seorang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tengah berdiri di depan teras yang Jimin ketahui adalah rumah sekaligus kliniknya.

"Jimin-ie..." panggilnya bergegas membukakan pagar saat melihat pemuda bersurai hitam legam mana orang yang memang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. "Ada apa? _Omo_!"pemuda itu mengatupkan bibirnya saat melihat luka lebam di area wajahnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanyanya panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_!" jawab Jimin datar.

"Masuklah-masuklah biar _hyung_ obati!" dengan penuh Kasih sayang ia menuntun Jimin masuk kedalam rumahnya. Jimin menurut dan mengikutinya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cemas seraya mengobati luka lebam di wajah Jimin.

" _Hyung_ sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan hal yang serupa? Aku lelah!" jawab Jimin.

" _Mianhae_ , Jimin. Tapi, kenapa kau menghubungiku?"

"Ah, obatku habis hyung!" jawab Jimin langsung membuatnya seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya mengobati lebam Jimin.

"Setelah ini selesai aku akan mengukur tekanan darahmu! _Arra_?" Jimin mengangguk nurut. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk seorang dokter muda bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin yang tengah meniti karirnya di Rumah Sakit ternama ' _Severance_ _Hospital_ ' serta membuka klinik kecil di rumahnya selama ia tidak berada di rumah sakit. Ia menatap Jimin lembut. "Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tawarnya dan hanya ditanggapi Jimin dengan gelengan. "Baiklah, aku akan mengambil tensinya terlebih dahulu!" Seokjin beranjak dari ranjang pasien untuk mengambil alat tensi untuk mengukur tekanan darah Jimin.

Seokjin kembali dan dengan telaten ia melilitkan kain tensi ke lengan Jimin semetara Jimin hanya diam tanpa membantah.

" _Omo_! Kenapa tekanan darahmu bisa turun? Terakhir sudah 90/80 kenapa sekarang 90/60? Kau tidak makan secara teratur ya? Jaga kesehatanmu, Jimin~"

" _Hyung_ —aku tidak apa-apa!" lirih Jimin.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Darahmu rendah. Kau memiliki banyak gangguan di dalam tubuhmu. kau juga banyak pikiran bukan?"

" _Hyung_ —kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Kau memang tidak bisa dipercaya Park Jimin! Aku akan mengurus surat kontrol rutin untuk dan kau harus datang. Jika tidak, aku akan mengubahnya menjadi rawat inap. Bukan lagi rawat jalan! Mengerti?" tegas Seokjin

" _Nde_!" jawab Jimin yang membuat Seokjin menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah? Tidak biasanya kau pendiam seperti ini, biasanya kau akan menolaknya," Jimin tersenyum tenang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Sungguh!"

"Aish, anak ini keras kepala sekali! Baiklah, _hyung_ akan meresepkan obatnya untukmu. Kau tunggu disini, _arra_?" dan Jimin hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Jimin menatap layar ponselnya, ia tersenyum kecil saat mana wallpapernya menampakkan seluruh keluarga bahagianya, mungkin harus digaris bawahi jika foto itu **_dulu_**. Kehidupan Jimin yang dulu. Bukan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Jimin menarik nafasnya mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Jimin-ie... Ini obatmu!" Seokjin kembali dan menyerahkan obat itu pada Jimin. Jimin menerimanya.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ , aku berhutang padamu!"

" _Aigoo_ , aku ini sepupumu kau tak perlu sungkan begitu! Tapi, kenapa kau melarangku untuk mengatakan semua ini pada Park _ahjumma_ dan juga Park _ahjussi_?" tanya Seokjin, Jimin hanya mengulum senyum.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir _toh_ penyakit ini juga tidak parah! Kau berjanji tidak akan memberitahu mereka kan _hyung_?" pinta Jimin dan Seokjin mengangguk nurut.

"Tentu saja, asalkan kau mau rawat jalan aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa!"

" _Arraseo_ , aku mengerti _hyung_! Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang!"

"Apa perlu _hyung_ antar?" Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu _hyung_! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa _hyung_! Terima Kasih untuk semuanya!"

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan menelusuri trotoar jalan, menelisik kesana kemari entah apa yang ia lihat. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah taman yang bersebelahan dengan panti asuhan. Kedua matanya mengarah pada sekerumunan anak kecil dan seorang gadis remaja yang tengah berdiri dibawah pohon apel yang berada di pusat taman. Entah inisiatif darimana Jimin berjalan mendekati pusat taman itu.

"Yoonsa! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru seorang gadis kepada anak laki-laki yang Jimin ketahui berada dibatas pohon.

" _Noona_ aku takut~" rengek bocah yang bernama Yoonsa itu.

"Bertahanlah, _noona_ akan segera menolongmu okey?" gadis itu mencoba untuk menenangkan Yoonsa.

" _Noona~_ "

"Turunlah, aku akan menangkapmu!" ujar Jimin yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan kerumunan itu dan berada di antara mereka membuat semua atensi tertuju padanya.

" _Noona_ , Yoonsa tidak berani—"

"Hey, kau tidak perlu takut! Aku berjanji aku akan menangkapmu! Kau bisa lompat dalam hitungan ketiga okey?" titah Jimin yang mendapati ekspresi keraguan dari bocah itu, namun bocah itu mengangguk perlahan. "Satu... Dua... Ti—"

 _BRUK!_

"ga!"

"Yoonsa, _gwenchana_?" tanya gadis itu langsung menghampiri Yoonsa dan Jimin yang terjatuh di atas tanah. Yoonsa mengangguk dan bangkit dari perut Jimin seraya berhambur memeluk gadis di hadapannya.

" _Kamsahamnida_!" gadis itu membungkukkan badannya 90 pada Jimin. Jimin tersenyum sekilas kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa seseorang menahan tangannya tiba-tiba. Jimin menoleh dan mencoba untuk menunduk guna mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil yang menahan pergelangannya.

 _CUP!_

" _Kamsahamnida Oppa! Oppa_ sangat baik!" pujinya yang lagi-lagi hanya Jimin tanggapi dengan senyum simpulnya. Jimin melambaikan tangannya berniat untuk pergi berpamitan kepada mereka semua hingga tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah mobil yang tengah mengintai gerak gerik Jimin sedari Jimin keluar dari rumah Seokjin tadi.

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

" _MWOYA_? Kau putus dengan Yunjin?" seru Namjoon terlihat girang sementara Yoongi si pelaku pemutusan mengulas senyum bangga.

"O! Itu benar! Bahkan kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia saat hendak membuka bajunya di tempat parkir, dia benar-benar tidak punya harga diri!"

"Yak! Kau itu keterlaluan _hyung_!" Kali ini, bukan Namjoon yang menimpali tapi Taehyung. Ya, benar itu Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung sahabat kecil Jimin dan sekaligus adik kandung Namjoon. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Yoongi?

Min Yoongi adalah senior di SMA Namjoon, teman kuliah Namjoon, dan sekarang ia tinggal di apartement yang sama. Apartement yang besar dan mewah yang begitu luas dan terkesan sepi karena hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang saja. Min Yoongi yang tak lain adalah seorang polisi detektif bersama rekannya Kim Namjoon. Polisi detektif di distrik Gangnam. Sementara Taehyung? Ia baru lulus SMA dan sebentar lagi akan masuk di Sekolah Kepolisian Gangnam.

" _Nde_ , itu benar! Bagaimana bisa kau membodohinya dengan menyewa seseorang agar bersedia bermesraan dengannya di depan matamu?" tanya Namjoon tak habis pikir.

"Yak, seharusnya kau tahu betapa sulitnya mengakhiri hubungan dengannya. Tapi, Taehyung-ah—siapa tadi lelaki yang bersamamu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Park Jimin! Dia sahabat semasa aku kecil _hyung_! _Wae_?" Taehyung balik bertanya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Yunjin?" Yoongi kembali bertanya.

"Dia kakaknya. Kakak keduanya!" jawab Taehyung.

"Oh-ya, berbicara mengenai keluarga Park. Bagaimana keadaan Tae Il? Aku sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengannya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kata Jimin, ia sudah tidak diakui oleh ayahnya karena dia menghamili seorang wanita!" jelas Taehyung.

"Wow! Mengesankan, keluarga angkuh itu benar-benar hancur, aku penasaran bagaimana nasib Yunjin sekarang!" gumam Namjoon. "Taehyung-ah bukankah kita sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam lingkaran hitam mereka?"

"Maksud _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana ayahnya dengan angkuhnya memecat _aboji_ sepuluh tahun yang lalu, disaat kita baru saja berdukaberduka atas kehilangan _eomma_!" Namjoon menyeringai. " _Hyung_ , bukankah menurutmu kita bisa kembali bermain-main?"

"Eoh?" Yoongi menatap Namjoon penuh arti, kemudian ia ikut menampilkan _smirk_ -nya. "Keluarga Park? Keluarga yang sangat menyenangkan, bukankah begitu Taehyung-ie?" Taehyung mengulum senyum kemudian ia ikut serta memamerkan senyum dinginnya yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan kepada siapapun.

 _Bersiaplah hancur, Park Jimin!_

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 : I'am okay

_"Kau tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua terus-menerus terjadi, Park Jimin! Kau harus bisa menyeimbangkan antibodi daya tahan tubuhmu dan juga kinerja otakmu serta syarafmu jika tidak semua fungsi itu akan terganggu. Terlebih tekanan darahmu juga semakin menurun. Jangan pernah kau menyepelekan hal kecil karena justru itu akan berakibat fatal!"_

Jimin mendengus mana kala pesan-pesan dari dokter spesialisnya terus teriang di otaknya secara teratur.

 _"Kau mungkin bisa mengabaikan itu semua. Mengabaikan rasa pusingmu dan lambungmu. Tapi, tidakkah kau merasa tidak nyaman? Seokjin sudah benar dalam mengambil tindakan untuk menyuruhmu mengambil rawat jalan. Lakukan dengan teratur sebelum kau justru berpindah ke rawat inap!"_

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendongak menatap langit-langit mendung yang diperkirakan mungkin akan turun hujan tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Kepalanya cukup berdenyut nyeri dan ia sudah lelah memikirkan hal-hal yang lebih berat lagi. Ia hanya ingin pulang merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk.

 _"Mungkin tidak akan ada tanda-tanda ataupun gejala penyakitmu akan datang itu dikarenakan semua organmu menyatu dan berkembang sehingga langsung mengalami kerusakan. Akan lebih baik jika kau mengobatinya karena beberapa kemungkinan ada satu penyakit yang tak bisa di sembuhkan dan itu bersifat keturunan!"_

Jimin sudah tidak tahan. Kenapa suara-suara sialan itu tidak kunjung berhenti? Kenapa selalu ada setiap rangkaian kata yang berwujud kalimat yang benar-benar membuat hatinya semakin tersakiti. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum hendak melanjutkan langkahnya.

 _Akankah aku harus bertahan? Atau menyerah?_

 _Akankah aku harus tetap diam atau memilih untuk berlari?_

 _Bisakah jika aku memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan tetap merasakan sesak ini?_

 _Bisakah aku tetap bertahan untuk melihat bagaimana sekumpulan orang brengsek yang mencoba untuk menghancurkanku?_

 _Atau memang aku ditakdirkan untuk hancur dengan sendirinya?_

 _Ya, itu bahkan lebih baik dibandingkan dihancurkan oleh orang terdekatmu khususnya orang yang sangat kau percaya._

 _Dan, aku bersyukur tidak ada orang semacam itu di dalam hidupku._

 _Mata hatiku sudah tertutup sejak lama, sejak mereka memilih untuk menghancurkan semuanya tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan orang lain._

 _Egois? Ya mereka egois dan aku lelah menjadi orang baik. Aku lelah dipandang bahwa aku anak yang penurut, anak yang sempurna karena aku lelah memakai topeng 'baik-baik saja' karena aku benar-benar cacat._

 _Bukan, bukan cacat fisik. Hatiku terbelah menjadi dua. Entah kini terkeping menjadi berapa bagian._

 _Aku ingin mengadu, aku ingin berkeluh tapi pada siapa? Aku tidak memiliki tempat._

 _Bahkan, rasa sakit ini terus mengguncangku._

 _Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya dan aku sadar jika aku benar-benar sendiri._

Jimin tak peduli jika pandangannya kembali mengabur sepersekian detik. Ia mencoba untuk tetap berjalan di pinggir jalan di atas trotoar pada petang hari. Matahari sudah terbenam beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi, Jimin memang sengaja memperlambat langkahnya. Ia ragu apakah ia pulang atau tidak? Karena mungkin saja ia tidak diakui di rumah itu sebagaimana seperti kakak laki-lakinya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pulang malam ini! Persetan, jika brengsek itu hendak membunuhku sekalian. Aku sudah tidak takut! Tapi, aku harus kemana?" Jimin berfikir sejenak. "Apa aku harus menghubungi Taehyung?" pikirnya kalut kemudian ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak-tidak dia pasti sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk ke sekolah kepolisian. Huft! Apa mungkin lebih baik aku menyewa di penginapan saja?" Jimin berfikir sejenak. "Tidak! Jika aku tidak pulang mereka akan terus menganggapku jika aku memang bersalah. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa!"

Jimin bertekad jika ia akan kembali ke rumahnya tak peduli jika nantinya ia akan mendapat perlakuan tidak mengenakan. Yang pasti jangan pernah berharap untuk mendapat perlakuan yang menyenangkan.

 _CKLEK!_

Jimin membuka pintu rumahnya dan bersikap seperti biasa seolah sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Ia melewati ruang tamu yang bersisihan dengan ruang tengah dimana tempat keluarganya berkumpul untuk sekedar menonton televisi atau hanya untuk bercekrama. Kosong, rumah tidak ada orang padahal ini baru pukul 6 petang. Padahal biasanya 15 menit lagi ibunya akan bersiap untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Tapi, Jimin tidak menghiraukannya, tujuannya hanya satu yaitu segera bergegas menuju kamarnya dan menjelajahi alam mimpi kemudian esoknya bangun dengan segala tragedi yang akan kembali menambah kisah hidupnya.

Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas tanpa menyadari jika ada orang yang berjalan di belakangnya. Kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar dan mendudukkan pantat indahnya di ranjang yang selalu menemani malam-malam sunyinya.

Jimin mengabaikan suara derit pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas di dekat tempat tidurnya dan juga melepas jaketnya. Membiarkan si pelaku pembuka pintu kamar yang tak diundang itu berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Jimin-ie..." lirihnya yang dengan jelas Jimin tahu siapa pemilik suara merdu itu. "Jimin-ie~ _mianhae_... aku tahu, aku sudah salah besar padamu. Tapi, aku bisa menjelaskannya! Kau tahu sangat sulit bagiku menjadi anak perempuan di keluarga ini, bukan maksudku untuk melimpahkan kesalahanku padamu. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk—aku sangat menyayangimu Jimin-ie. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti posisiku. Aku akan mencoba bicara pada _appa_ , dan meluruskan masalah ini! Jimin-ie aku mohon, maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau marah. Tapi, mengertilah jika aku mengatakan semuanya pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ , masa depanku tidak semudah Tae Il _oppa_ , mungkin Tae Il _oppa_ masih memiliki banyak kesempatan karena dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki tapi berbeda denganku. Aku yakin, kau pasti mengerti Jimin-ie~" Jimin membalikkan badannya menatap sang kakak yang berujar lirih dan sudah bercucuran air mata.

"Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana posisimu!" balas Jimin santai dan terdengar tidak menyiratkan rasa sakit apapun.

 _Bukankah hidup di balik topeng itu menyenangkan?_

Yunjin seketika mendongak menatap kesungguhan dari lima kata yang baru saja Jimin ucapkan. Ia ragu, jika adiknya benar-benar tidak marah. Tapi, ia juga tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah keberatan dengan apa yang kau lakukan _noona_. Itu tidak masalah bagiku, karena bagaimanapun juga aku tetaplah **adikmu** bukan?" Jimin tersenyum setelah mengucapkan kata 'adik' dengan penuh penekanan terlebih dari itu tanpa Yunjin sadari Jimin sedikit menyeringai menatap surat kebingungan dari wajah kakak perempuannya.

"Benarkah? Sungguh? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunjin memastikan. Jimin hanya mengangguk. "Ini jaketmu, terima kasih Jimin-ie. _Noona_ sangat menyayangimu!" Jimin hanya menanggapi dengan senyum simpulnya dan menerima uluran jaket dari Yunjin. "Istirahatlah kau pasti lelah! Selamat malam!" pamit Yunjin yang kembali menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu kamar Jimin dikarenakan Jimin yang tiba-tiba berseru memanggilnya. Yunjin hendak membalikkan badannya namun ia kembali urungkan, mungkin saja Jimin hanya akan membalas ucapan selamat malamnya. Namun, justru yang ia dapat adalah sesuatu yang diluar dugaannya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur jika kau sedang tidak hamil!"

 ** _DEG!_**

"Siapa yang akan tahu jika kau pernah menjual tubuhmu pada lelaki itu, melihatmu yang bersedia melepas pakaianmu di depannya dan itu di depan umum? Mungkin saja kau bahkan bisa bertindak lebih jauh dari itu, **_jalang_**!"

Yunjin tidak bergerak di tempat berdirinya membuat Jimin semakin menyeringai lebar. Terkejut? Sebenarnya gadis itu tidak hanya terkejut tapi juga terlonjak. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika adiknya akan mengatakan hal kotor seperti itu?

" _Well..._ aku rasa aku juga tidak menginginkan jaket ini kembali, mengingat ini bekas kau pakai membuatku jijik hanya untuk meliriknya! Jadi, apa kau ada saran akan kuapakan jaket **bekas** **nodamu** ini?" Dan detik itu Yunjin memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badannya menatap Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang memerah.

"Tutup mulutmu Park Jimin!" amuknya yang justru membuat Jimin tertawa layaknya orang gila.

"Hm, kau membuatku seketika ingin bungkam _noona_! Teriakanmu benar-benar membuatku takut!" ejek sekaligus sinis Jimin menatap Yunjin dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat, menantang. "Jangan anggap aku bodoh dan lemah Park Yunjin! Hanya karena aku diam saja selama ini! Kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa jika aku sudah bertindak bahkan itu juga berlaku bagi _appa_ ataupun _eomma_! Jadi, bersikaplah selayaknya anak perempuan selama aku masih memutuskan untuk diam! Mengerti?" ancam Jimin melalui mata tajamnya yang membuat Yunjin diam seketika. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah melihat sosok Jimin yanh seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak.

Dengan kaku Yunjin melangkah meninggalkan kamar Jimin, menutup pintunya dan membiarkan si pemilik itu sendirian.

Jimin menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Lega rasanya bisa menggertak sang kakak. Ia tersenyum simpul, mungkin ia juga harus melakukan hal ini sesering mungkin.

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

"Oh, _hyung_ baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang!" seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat keorange berjalan menuju tempat parkir seraya merogoh saku jasnya guna untuk mencari dimana kunci mobilnya berada.

 _"Hm, cepatlah datang Hoseok-ah! Aku sudah menunggu 10 menit disini!"_

" _Nde, mianhae hyung_! Aku akan segera kesana sekarang, tapi—aku harus menjemput Kook-ie terlebih dahulu!" pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil buggati merah metaliknya dan segera masuk tanpa menunggu waktu lagi.

 _"Ah, arra! Cepatlah! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya! Dia sudah sebesar apa sekarang?"_

" _Hyung_! Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu denganya. Sudahlah, aku mau menjemputnya di asrama. Dia pasti sedang menungguku sekarang!"

 _"O! Baiklah! Hati-hati dijalan-nde!"_

"Hm, _arra hyung_! Sampai jumpa!" dan dengan begitu si pemuda itu segera memutuskan sambungannya dan melajukan mobil mewahnya menuju ke suatu tempat yang sudah menjadi tujuannya sejak awal.

Baru sepuluh menit perjalanan, ponselnya kembali berdering. Dengan sikap tenang ia meraih headset yang memang sudah terhubung dengan ponselnya. Ia meletakkan satu kepala headset putih itu ke telinganya dan menerima panggilan dari orang seberang.

" _Yeobosseo_?"

 _"Jung Hoseok? Ini Park samchon, bagaimana kabarmu? Samchon dengar kau sudah ada di Korea?"_ pemuda yang bernama lengkap Jung Hoseok itu menghela nafas saat tahu siapa orang yang sudah menghubunginya itu.

 _Shit! Kenapa dia meneleponku?_

"Ah, _samchon_? Bagaimana kabar anda? Aku baik-baik saja!"

 _"Syukurlah! Kapan kau akan mampir? Dan, bagaimana kabar ayahmu? Jendral Jung? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"_

"Ya begitulah _samchon_! _Appa_ sudah semakin tua!"

 _"Apa kau akan mampir?"_

" _Nde_?"

 _"Kau pasti sedang sibuk-nde?"_

"Tidak, bukan begitu _samchon_! Aku ada pertemuan dengan Seokjin _hyung_! Ini mengenai kesehatan _appa_! Tapi, aku akan berkunjung lain kali!"

 _"Nde, kau bisa mempir jika kau sempat! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!"_

" _Nde_ , _samchon_! Aku akan luangkan waktuku, salamkan dariku untuk _imo_ , Tae Il _hyung_ , Yunjin _noona_ , dan juga—Jimin-ie..."

 _"Ah, tentu saja Hoseok-ah! Kami menunggu kedatanganmu!"_

" _Nde_! _Kamsahamnida samchon_!" Hosoek memutuskan sambungannya. Ekspresinya yang awalnya cerah kini berubah kelam. Ia mendengus, memutas stir untuk membelok ke kanan saat sampai ke sebuah persimpangan. Sedikit memperlambat laju mobilnya.

 _Untuk apa setelah tiga tahun ia tiba-tiba menghubungiku?_

Mobil Hosoek berhenti tepat di depan seorang pemuda yang berdiri dengan cantiknya di pinggir trotoar.

" _Mianhae_ , _hyung_ terlambat Kook-ie~" ujar Hoseok masih berada di dalam mobilnya. " _Kajja_! Masuklah sekarang!" titahnya yang langsung dituruti oleh pemuda manis bergigi kelinci itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Hoseok membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit ia melajukan mobilnya dan mendapati suasana hening. Pemuda manis itu mengulum senyum.

"Aku bosan di dalam asrama terus _hyung_! Aku ingin pindah ke sekolah-sekolahan biasa!" ujarnya mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hey, delapan Bulan lagi kau lulus. Bertahanlah!"

" _Hyung_! Kau tidak tahu sih bagaimana tersiksanya disana! Dikengkang! Todak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu!"

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa masuk di sekolah elit itu dan setelah kau lulus bukan kau yang harus mencari sekolah tinggi tapi mereka yang akan mencarimu. Bukankah itu suatu kehormatan?"

"Huft! _Arra_!" pemuda itu melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Hm, hyung! Kenapa kau mengajakku ikut menemui Seokjin _hyung_?"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau sedang bosan?"

"Aku memang sedang bosan _hyung_! Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin waktu luangku justru menikmati indahnya rumah sakit!"

"Darimana jika kau tahu, jika kita akan kerumah sakit?"

"Seokjin _hyung_ kan seorang dokter! Waktunya pasti padat, jadi tidak akan ada waktu untuk menemui orang sepertimu!"

"Apa? Jadi, maksudmu aku orang yang tidak penting?"

"Haha, tidak _hyung_ bukan maksudku begitu! Tapi, _hyung_ ada perlu apa kau menemui Seokjin _hyung_?"

"Sejak lima tahun di Jepang. Pengobatan _appa_ dialihkan ke Seoul dan itu Seokjin _hyung_ yang mengambil alihnya!" jelas Hoseok yang hanya diangguki oleh pemuda manis itu. Selanjutnya, keduanya hanya diam tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka. Hoseok yang fokus pada jalan di depannya dan pemuda manis itu yang melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

Mobil Hoseok tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah cafe yang bernama _Nochi Cafe_.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya pemuda manis itu.

"Ya, kita bertemu dengan Seokjin _hyung_ disini. Kau ingat ini tempat apa?" Hoseok menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah.

"Cafe ini, bukankah ini cafe yang _eomma_ bangun untukku?" Hoseok mengangguk.

"Sekarang cafe ini dikelola oleh Han ahjussi, orang kepercayaan _appa_! Kau tahu, mempertahankan cafe ini tidak semudah memasukkanmu ke dalam asrama!"

"Ah, _hyung_! Terima kasih aku sangat menyayangimu!" pemuda itu berhambur memeluk Hoseok yang juga dibalas dengan pelukan hangat dari _hyung_ yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya.

" _Kajja_ , kita masuk sekarang! Akan sangat berbahaya jika melihat bagaimana marahnya Seokjin _hyung_ jika sudah menunggu terlalu lama!" pemuda itu mengangguk dan mengikuti Hoseok yang membuka pintu mobilnya.

 _Kling!_ Seokjin menoleh ke arah pintu masuk cafe, melihat siapa yang datang seketika senyumnya merekah ia bergerak mendekati dua orang pemuda yang memang sudah ia tunggu itu.

"Kooki-ie, _hyung_ merindukanmu!" Seokjin berhambur memeluk pemuda yang berdiri disisi Hoseok.

" _Nado, hyung_! Bagaimana kabar _hyung-ie_?" balasnya.

"Baik, seperti yang kau lihat!" jawab Seokjin masih dengan senyum khasnya.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tidak menanyakan kabarku? Aku baru saja datang dari Jepang!" Hoseok iri seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Sementara, Seokjin memilih untuk mengabaikan pemuda yang hiperaktif itu.

" _Kajja_ , duduklah Kook-ie! _Mianhae_ , _hyung_ tidak pernah menjengukmu!" ujar Seokjin seraya menuntun pemuda manis itu untuk duduk di sampingnya diikuti Hoseok yang ikut duduk bersisihan dengan kedua pemuda yang sengaja mengabaikannya itu. "Bagaimana sekolahmu!"

"Membosankan _hyung_!" pemuda itu mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda bahwa topik yang Seokjin bawa menariknya menjadi kekesalan dalam hatinya.

"Kau harus bertahan! Delapan Bulan lagi kan kau sudah lulus. _Hyung_ janji akan datang dan memberikan hadiah yang banyak untukmu!" janji Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ ~aku bukan lagi anak kecil!"

" _Arra-arra_! Sudahlah, apa kalian lupa siapa yang sesungguhnya memiliki acara di sini?" Hoseok berdecak sebal.

" _Mian_ , Hoseok-ie..." Seokjin tersenyum membalas pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu tengah merajuk.

"Akhirnya aku tidak diabaikan!" dengus Hoseok.

" _Cha_! Katakan, ada apa?" tanya Seokjin langsung.

"Bagaimana keadaan _appa_?" Hoseok memulai pertanyaannya.

" _Hyung,_ apa kalian tidak ingin memesan sesuatu? Akan kupesankan!" potong pemuda yang mereka ketahui bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai adik mereka sendiri itu.

"Pesankan saja apa yang dulu sering kita pesan disini! Kau ingat Kook-ie?" Jungkook mengangguk setelah penuturan Seokjin.

"Baiklah _hyung_ aku akan memesannya dulu!" Jungkook undur diri setelah mendapat balasan anggukan dari Seokjin dan Hoseok.

" _Appa_ -mu, baik-baik saja kau tak perlu cemas. Kanker yang diderita masih ada di stadium awal jadi ada kemungkinan besar ia bisa pulih dalam beberapa Bulan ke depan!" jelas Seokjin. Hoseok mengangguk paham, namun ia hanya diam dan tak menyadari tatapan heran yang Seokjin lemparkan padanya. "Aku tahu kau ingin berbicara hal lain, Jung Hoseok!" Hoseok tersenyum simpul.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan segala sesuatu darimu _hyung_!"

"Cepat! Katakanlah!" pinta Seokjin tak sabar.

"Sebenarnya, aku mendengar dari Min _uisa_ , apakah benar dilingkup keluarga kita ada penyakit keturunan?"

"Apa?" Seokjin terkejut. "Kapan kau bertemu dengan Min _uisa_?"

"Saat ia menghadiri seminar kedokteran di Jepang. Kebetulan aku banyak berbincang padanya saat itu! _Hyung_ , apa benar?" Seokjin mengangguk ragu.

"Sebenarnya penyakit itu berasal dari _haraboji_! Tapi, dari kami semua belum mengetahui bagaimana gejala penyakit itu! _Haraboji_ meninggal disaat _aboji-ku_ masih kecil. Jadi, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kinerja penyakit itu! Apa Min _uisa_ menambahkan sesuatu?"

"Ya, _hyung_! Dia mengatakan jika penyakit itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Bukankah kita harus mencegahnya?"

"Idemu tidak buruk Hoseok-ah! Tapi, melihat bagaimana kondisi keluarga besar kita tidak memungkinkan bagi kita untuk melakukan pencegahan. Kau tahu sendiri bukan?" tanya Seokjin.

"Berikan saja pada yang bersedia _hyung_! Seperti keluargamu, keluargaku, dan keluarga Jungkook!"

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Park ahjussi?"

"Oh-ayolah _hyung_! Mereka tidak akan bersedia! Lagi pula aku juga sudah mengatur pencegahan ini!" Seokjin mengangguk nurut disaat bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang kembali bersama pesanan mereka bertiga. Tanpa ketiganya sadari, Seokjin kalut dengan pikirannya yang lain.

 _Kau tidak tahu, jika ada satu keluargamu yang sudah melakukan pengobatannya sendiri!_

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

"Kasus kali ini mengenai penyerangan di Hotel Gradia dengan nomor kamar 0134 lantai 13. Kasus ini mengakibatkan meninggalnya seorang gadis bernama Shinji In Ha. Gadis kelahiran Jepang yang belum diketahui asal usulnya. Kalian ungkap siapa pelakunya dan usut penyebab penyerangan yang berakhir dengan pembunuhan ini. Mengerti?" titah ketua detektif Gangnam kepada kelima anak buahnya yang duduk melingkar dihadapannya. Dari sisi kiri ke kanan sang ketua, Lee Seung Hyun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, dan Jung Taekwoon. Ketua mereka sendiri, Kim Won menarik nafas seraya menatap bawahannya satu persatu. " _Geurae_ , aku akan membagi tugas kalian. Seung Hyun-ah kau ambil rekaman cctv di setiap sudut hotel periksa setiap gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan bersama dengan Baekhyun! Jung Taekwoon dan kau Kim Namjoon, cari tahu melalui informasi dari para petugas atau karyawan yang berjaga di malam itu. Dan, kau Min Yoongi—ambil sampel dan hasil otopsi dari jenazah Shinji In Ha. Pelajari penyebabnya dan kemungkinan besar kita bisa menemukan titik terang dari mayatnya itu. Kalian mengerti!"

" _Nde_ _chajangnim_!" seru mereka serempak.

"Oya satu lagi! Untuk kasus kali ini, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian selama penyelidikan, aku haris menghadiri seminar di Jeju. Jika kalian sudah mengumpulkan semua hasilnya dan menangkap siapa pelakunya, kalian bisa serahkan kepada Cha Young Wook, selagi menunggu kepulanganku. _Arra_?"

" _Nde chajangnim_!" jawab mereka kembali.

"Selamat bekerja dan semoga berhasil!" ujar Kim Won sebelum memutuskan untuk undur diri meninggalkan ruang rapat mereka, meninggalkan kelima bawahannya yang semula diam kini kembali bersuara guna mendiskusikan tugas baru mereka.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Baekhyun bersuara pertama kali.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Bukankah kita harus bekerja sekarang?" jawab Namjoon dengan pertanyaan.

"Lebih baik jika kita bergerak secepatnya, mencari siapa pelakunya dan motif penyerangannya. Taekwoon-ah, Yoongi-ah kau dengar aku?" tanya Seung Hyun menatap kedua pemuda datar yang irit bicara itu. Taekwoon yang fokus menatap ke layar ponselnya dengan sesekali senyuman langka di wajah chic-nya. Sedangkan, Yoongi? Ia lebih memilih fokus untuk bermain kubik dibandingkan ikut serta dalam diskusi rekannya. Dua orang yang sulit diatur, akan tetapi dua orang yang paling jenius diantara mereka.

"Aku dengar! Bukankah, kau tahu aku juga punya sepasang telinga?" jawab Taekwoon dingin.

"Ck! Anak ini!" cibir Seung Hyun agak kesal. "Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Ini hotelnya, _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon basa-basi setelah Taekwoon menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah hotel Bintang tiga dengan gemerlap mutiara emas bertuliskan 'Gradia's Hotel' di bagian paling atas gedung. Taekwoon dan Namjoon turun dari mobilnya bersamaan. Kemudian, Taekwoon menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada seorang petugas hotel untuk mengambil alih memarkirkannya.

"Pertama, kita harus cari tahu siapa orang yang bertugas di malam itu. Mulai dari receptionist hingga cleaning service!" Namjoon mengangguk paham. Sebenarnya menjadi partner Taekwoon bukanlah hal yang tidak menyenangkan baginya. Namjoon mudah berbaur dengan siapa saja, tapi salah satu rekan kerjanya ini sangat tertutup dan lebih pendiam dari Yoongi, cara bicaranya lebih berbisa dibanding Yoongi tapi meskipun jauh dari itu, Namjoon tahu jika Taekwoon adalah orang yang peduli dan juga hangat karena ia hanya akan menunjukkannya dengan caranya sendiri. Dan, Namjoon adalah salah sseorang yang pernah merasakan sosok lain dari Jung Taekwoon selama dua tahun hampir menjadi rekan kerjanya.

"Permisi, kami detektif kepolisian dari Gangnam! Kami ingin memeriksa kasus penyerangan atas nama Shinji In Ha, dua malam yang lalu!" ujar Namjoon menunjukkan ID Cardnya kepada petugas receptionist.

"Selamat datang, tuan!" sapannya membungkuk hormat. "Kami akan memberikan segala keperluan dan informasi yang anda butuhkan! Manajer hotel sudah memberitahukan segalanya kepada para karyawan di hotel ini!"

"Baguslah! Itu bisa mempermudah pekerjaan kita! Katahu siapa yang bertugas di receptionist ini dua malam yang lalu?" Taekwoon mulai bertanya. Dan receptionist cantik itu mengangguk.

"Yang bertugas disini saat malam itu bernama Ro An Jum! Dia juga yang memberikan kunci kamarnya!" jawab gadis cantik itu.

"Apa dia ada disini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Hari ini, dia mengambil libur tuan! Karena, kakaknya baru melahirkan!"

"Apa kau tahu dimana Rumah Sakitnya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Severance Hospital, tuan!"

"Terima Kasih, atas informasinya! Tapi, kau tahu siapa nama kakaknya?" tanya Namjoon cepat.

"Tidak! Tapi, kami bisa memberikan anda potongan foto An Jum!"

"Itu bagus!" Namjoon girang.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan, saya akan mengambilnya!" ijin gadis itu yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Namjoon dan ekspresi diam dari Taekwoon.

"Ini fotonya tuan!" selang beberapa menit gadis itu menyerahkan selembar foto kepada kedua pemuda tampan itu.

"Terima kasih! _Kajja_ , _hyung_!" ajak Namjoon yang hanya diangguki oleh Taekwoon. Namun, semenit kemudian Taekwoon kembali menhentikan langkahnya yang membuat Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebentar. Namjoon mengulas senyum singkat saat Taekwoon meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telepon dari orang yang menghubunginya. Tidak begitu jelas apa yang Taekwoon dan orang di seberang sana itu ucapkan karena minimnya suara yang Taekwoon keluarkan. Tapi, Namjoon bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Taekwoon sebelum ia memutuskan sambungannya yang membuat ia berfikir sejenak kemudian mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

 _"Baguslah! Jika Jimin mau berobat! Aku sangat bersedia untuk mengantarnya setiap waktu!"_

 _Nama Jimin kan tidak hanya satu di_ _Korea!_

.

.

.

Seung Hyun dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan memasuki koridor keamanan Gradia Hotel setelah berhasil mendapat ijin sebelumnya. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu setelah keduanya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya tadi.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya seorang petugas berseragam memincingkan matanya heran saat melihat kedatangan kedua orang asing.

"Kami detektif kepolisian dari Gangnam! Kami ingin melihat rekaman cctv pada dua malam yang lalu!" jawab Seung Hyun.

" _Nde_ , silahkan masuk!" petugas pria paruh baya itu mempersilahkan. "Pak, mereka polisi dari Gangnam, ingin melihat rekaman cctv pada saat kejadian na'as itu!"

"Ah, selamat datang! Perkenalkan, aku Kang Jiwon! Aku kepala keamanan disini! Manajer hotel sudah memberitahu pada kami jika kalian akan datang! Kemarilah, kami akan menunjukkan semuanya pada kalian!" Jiwon menitah Seung Hyun dan Baekhyun untuk mendekat yang hanya dituruti oleh keduanya. "cctv kami diletakkan di tempat strategis hingga di tempat-tempat sepi. Mulai dari lahan parkir, basement, hall depan, receptionist, disetiap koridor lantai sendiri kami memasang sekitar tujuh cctv dengan pola hadap yang berbeda bahkan, kami juga memasang di lift!"

Seung Hyun dan Baekhyun tampak berfikir.

"Bisa kita meminta rekaman pada dua hari sebelum kejadian hingga di malam kejadian itu? Tidak! Maksudku hingga paginya!" ralat Seung Hyun.

"Baiklah, kami akan menyiapkannya!"

" _Ye_ , _kamsahamnida_!"

.

.

.

"Jenazahnya masih berada di kamar jenazah, tidak ada keluarga korban yang mengambilnya ataupun menjenguknya!" ujar seorang perawat pria yang sengaja Yoongi temui di Seoul City Hospital.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil otopsinya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Masih akan keluar nanti sore, pak!" Yoongi mengangguk paham.

"Apa darahnya masih menggumpal? Bisa kau mengambil sampel darahnya?" Yoongi meminta tolong.

"Meskipun sulit, tapi saya akan mencobanya!"

"Hm, baiklah terima kasih banyak!"

"Apa anda tidak ingin melihatnya secara langsung? Mungkin saja, anada akan menemukan bukti kecil!" Yoongi berfikir sejenak mengenai saran yang perawat itu berikan. Semenit kemudian ia mengangguk dan mengikuti perawat itu masuk ke kamar jenazah.

Yoongi membiarkan bagaimana perawat itu mengambil sampel darah di tubuh seorang gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Sekujur tubuhnya membiru, meskipun ditutupi kain putih tapi itu masih bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Tangan Yoongi mengangkat kain putih yang menyelimuti tubuh mayat gadis itu dibagian tangannya. Dengan perlahan Yoongi menyentuh tangan putih pucat itu. Dingin, itulah sensasi yanh Yoongi rasakan saat telapak tangannya menyentuh area pergelangan tangan jenazah itu.

Yoongi menutupnya dan kembali memeriksa di bagian kaki. Warnanya sama dengan tangannua hanya saja, ia merasa sedikit janggal pada area paha kaki si perempuan. Yoongi memincingkan matanya, sepertinya ia tahu penyebab dari meninggalnya perempuan itu meskipun dengan keyakinan ragu-ragu.

"Pak?" panggil sang perawat entah yang keberapa kalinya. Yoongi mendongak. "Ini pak, sampelnya!" Yoongi menerima sampel itu.

"Terima kasih, pak! Dan, jia hasil otopsinya sudah keluar anda bis menghubungi saya!"

"Ah, _nde_!"

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya!" Yoongi tersenyum sebelum ia pamit undur diri. Tangan Yoongi memasukkan sampek darah itu ke dalam sakunya. Ia sedikit menemukan titik terang atas kasus ini, tapi—bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa memastikannya dengan jelas.

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

"Baiklah, Kook-ie kau belajar yang rajin _arra_?"ujar Hoseok mengusai rambut cokelat Jungkook saat ia mengantar pulang pemuda manis itu kembali ke asramanya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, sungguh ia tidak suka dimanjakan ole hyung-hyung-nya.

"Hyung~"

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi bukan?" lanjut Hoseok yang membuat Jungkook mengangguk lugu.

" _Nde_!"

" _Aigoo_ , lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya _dongsaeng_ kesayangan _hyung_ ini, hm? Dengar, Jeon Jungkook! Sebesar apapun dirimu tumbuh, tapi tetap saja dimataku kau tetaplah uri Kook-ie kecilku!" Hoseok kembali mengelus surai Jungkook.

"Huft, baiklah _hyung_! Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu- _nde_!" pamit Jungkook yang hanya diangguki oleh Hoseok. "Sampai jumpa _hyung_!" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya diluar mobil yang hanya dibalas senyuman tampan dari Hoseok.

Setelah memastikan jika Jungkook benar-benar sudah masuk ke dalam asramanya, seketika ekspresi Hoseok berubah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja, air matanya keluar begitu saja. Hoseok meraih ponselnya yang bergetar prtanda ada satu pesan masuk. Hoseok memejamkan kedua matanya, mencari celah ketenangan. Ia menarik nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

 _Mianhae, Jungkook-ie_

.

.

.

Hoseok melajukan mobilnya diatas rata-rata. Matahari sudah berada di langit selama lebih dari setengah hari, itu berartiberarti jalan Seoutidak mungkin tidak ramai. Banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang, bahkan orang-orang yang berlari kesana kemari. Seoul memang kota yang padat, selalu ramai meskipun itu di sudut kota sekalipun.

Hoseok menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya, menancap gas dan mengemudi seperti orang kesetanan hingga ia tidak sadar jika ia hampir menabrak seseorang. Lebih tepatnya _disengaja_.

Orang yang hampir Hoseok tabrak itu, mengatur pernafasannya sekilas. Kedua mata sipitnya kemudian beralih menatap si _driver_ gila yang hampir melayangkan nyawanya seolah nyawanya adalah serpihan kaca yang tak berguna.

Hoseok tersenyum miring, setelah mengetahui ia gagal ingin melenyapkan orang itu. Oh, jangan tanyakan Hoseok tahu darimana karena jawabannya adalah tentu saja karena ia sudah mengintai orang itu dari jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

 _Kau selamat hari ini, Park Jimin!_

 **TBC**

Annyeong, wah aku gak nyangka ternyata ff ini menyulut emosi para reader semua. Semoga updatenya ini tidak mengecewakan ya. Oya, aku baca di chap 1 ternyata tulisannya masih hancur ya typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Jeongmall mianhae reader-nim. Ini karena aku ngetiknya di hp. Jadi, maaf kalau kurang rapi.

Untuk next chapter? Ada yang mau request untuk dipanjangin? atau milih fast update?

Kamsahamnida untuk yang udah fav, follow dan review ff ini dan juga silent reader.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya...


	3. Chapter 3 : Because Who?

_Masa lalu itu adalah dosa._

 _Dosa yang dapat merubah hidup seseorang mulai detik itu juga._

 _Seutas tali yang awalnya utuh dan kuat yang mengikat simbol kesatuan dari sebuah hubungan._

 _Hubungan yang berakhir dengan kehancuran._

 _Hubungan yang sudah lama pupus seiring dengan waktunya bumi yang semakin tua._

 _Adakala saat ingin mengingat sekilas masa lalu._

 _Tapi, kenapa itu terasa menyakitkan?_

 _Bagaikan fatamorgana, mereka terlihat ada tapi siapa yang menyangka jika itu semua hanyalah bayangannya?_

 _Siapa yang menyangka jika itu semua adalah kepalsuan belaka?_

 _Mereka hanya berakting dan bersembunyi di balik topeng mereka._

 _Berbuat seolah-olah mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain._

 _Berbuat seolah-olah mereka benar-benar orang terkasih._

 _Berbuat seolah-olah mereka memberikan Kasih sayang dan Cinta yang sesungguhnya._

 _Palsu!_

 _Pembohong!_

 _Dan, satu hal yang ia pelajari dari semua itu bahwa akan lebih baik kau ikut serta dalam hubungan kepalsuan ini dan — menghancurkan mereka secara perlahan sebagaimana mereka yang akan menghancurkanmu._

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia duduk tegang diatas ranjangnya di dalam kamarnya. Entah kenapa ingatannya kembali tertuju pada kejadian enam tahun yang lalu. Dimana kejadian yang merubah seluruh hidup bahkan masa depannya. Kejadian yang seolah ia adalah penyebab dari semua kejadian itu. Kejadian yang merubah segala pola pikirnya. Kejadian yang membuatnya selalu menyimpan apapun masalahnya seorang diri. Kejadian yang merubah dirinya menjadi orang yang tak berperasaan dan bahkan ikut meniru seperti mereka semua. Tapi, tunggu Jimin perlu meralat kalimat terakhir ini. Karena ia, jauh berbeda dari mereka semua. Sangat berbeda.

 ** _"Eommonim! Ada apa eommonim memanggil kita semua kemari?" tanya Kim Won Jae saat_** ** _ia beserta adik dan sepupunya berkumpul di kamar inap sang ibu. Wanita tua itu tersenyum, menunjukkan senyumnya kepada seorang pemuda yang berdiri bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi kamar sang ibu mereka. Senyuman yang anak-anaknya tidak akan tahu senyuman itu ditujukan pada siapa._**

 ** _"Ini~sudah_** ** _waktunya. Aku tidak tahu, kapan lagi Tuhan memanjangkan umurku!" ujar sang ibu tersenyum._**

 ** _"Eommonim! Apa yang eommonim bicarakan?" tanya Kim So Rin, yang sekarang berubah menjadi Jung So Rin._**

 ** _"Akan lebih baik jika imo istirahat sekarang!" kini giliran Park Yochool yang ikut serta menebar simpatik kepada sang bibinya._**

 ** _"Aku tidak apa-apa!" sang wanita itu melambaikan tangannya. "Sejak, Sun Hee dan suaminya tiada dan meninggalkan anak mereka bersamaku. Aku menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah padanya, karena aku tidak tahu kapan lagi waktuku untuk bisa menjaganya! Maka dari itu, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian! Wasiatku sekaligus wasiat aboji dan samchon-mu!" wanita itu menarik nafasnya. "So Rin, aku ingin menitipkan Jungkook padamu, apa kau bersedia?"_**

 ** _"Nde, tentu saja eommonim! Hoseok sangat dekat dengan Jungkook. Aku juga sangat menyayangi mereka!" balas So Rin sang wanita kembali tersenyum damai._**

 ** _"Baguslah, aku lega mendengarnya! Aku sangat berharap kedua anakmu juga bisa mengambil alih perusahaan!" wanita itu masih mempertahankan senyumannya di belah bibirnya. "Lalu, Won Jae-ya? Aku tahu Seokjin akan lulus akademi kedokteran, aku ingin kau memberikan jabatan direktur di Severance Hospital padanya setelah ia berumur 30 tahun. Aku yakin, dia sangat mampu untuk melaksanakannya!"_**

 ** _"Terima kasih eommonim! Aku janji, Seokjin tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu!"_**

 ** _"Dan, kau Yochool-ah!" sang ibu menarik satu nafasnya. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa padamu, tapi — aku membiarkanmu untuk mengambil alih posisi jendral Jung di lapangan tentara sebagai promosi kenaikan jabatan untukmu!"_**

 ** _"Eommonim! Lalu, bagaimana dengan suamiku?" seru So Rin tidak terima._**

 ** _"Sebentar lagi, suamimu kan pensiun. Jadi, kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya!" sang ibu menarik nafasnya. "Aku memilih Yochool karena aku yakin Yochool pasti lebih baik dari siapapun! Jadi, Yochool-ah jangan pernah mengecewakanku, arra?"_**

 ** _"Nde, imo! Kamsahamnida!" girang Yochool senang bukan main._**

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

 ** _Suara ketukan pintu itu mengalihkan atensi mereka seketika._**

 ** _"Nyonya, ini saatnya anda untuk check up!" seorang pria paruh baya berpostur tegap yang semua orang ketahui sebagai orang kepercayaan nyonya Kim._**

 ** _"Ah, arra! Aku siap sekarang!" orang kepercayaan nyonya Kim, Kim Min Seok._** ** _Min Seok dengan telaten membantu nyonya Kim, menuntunnya dengan perlahan kemudian mendudukkannya di kursi roda._**

 ** _"Saya permisi dulu!" pamitnya pada anak-anak serta sepupu nyonya Kim yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh mereka._**

 ** _Hening, setelah kepergian keduanya. So Rin menarik nafasnya, masih merasa kesal dengan keputusan sang ibu. Kedua matanya menatap tajam Yochool yang tentu saja puas dengan keputusan sang bibi._**

 ** _"Kau pasti senang sekarang! Orang sepertimu buta akan jabatan, tapi aku tidak menyangka eommonim memberikan promosi padamu!" ujar So Rin tajam._**

 ** _"So Rin-ah apa yang kau katakan?" himbau Won Jae._**

 ** _"Apa yang aku katakan? Oppa, kau lihat sendiri dia merebut jabatan suamiku. Padahal kau tahu sendiri, suamiku masih akan pensiun satu tahun lagi! Kenapa ia sudah diberi promosi sekarang?" tanya So Rin tajam, ia tersenyum kecut. "Mari bertaruh Park Yochool!" ujar wanita itu licik. "Mari bertaruh, berhubung eommonim sosok orang yang keras dan tidak mudah mengabulkan permintaan siapapun. Kita lihat, anak siapa yang akan mendapat simpati dari eommonim! Kita kumpulkan semua anak kita, meminta mereka untuk meminta sesuatu kepada eommonim dan anak siapapun yang akan dikabulkan—dialah pemenangnya! Dan aku tidak akan pernah menghalangi si pemenang untuk mewarisi semua kekayaan eommonim!"_**

 ** _"Baiklah, aku setuju!" jawab Yochool tanpa berfikir panjang._**

 ** _"Bagaimana denganmu oppa?" tanya So Rin pada Wonjae._**

 ** _"Aku akan ikut jika kau tidak mengikutsertakan Jeon Jungkook!" balas Wonjae._**

 ** _"Baiklah, berhubungan anak itu sudah tidak memiliki orang tua! Kita akan mulai besok pagi!" putus So Rin, yang tanpa ketiganya sadari pembicaraannya di dengar oleh seorang pemuda yang masih berdiri di balik pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat._**

.

 ** _Jimin menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti sosok wanita tua yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tua keduanya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan kemudian mengelus surai hitam Jimin._**

 ** _"Apa check up hari ini, halmoni kesakitan?" tanya Jimin lembut._**

 ** _"Ani, selama kau berada disisiku aku baik-baik saja!" balas sang nenek._**

 ** _"Halmoni~" panggil Jimin lirih._**

 ** _"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya sang nenek yang melihat raut khawatir di wajah Jimin._**

 ** _"Halmoni aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka hari ini!" adu Jimin cepat._**

 ** _"Apa yang kau dengar, sayang?" tanya sang nenek. Jimin berfikir sejenak._**

 ** _"So Rin ahjumma memberi taruhan untuk membuat halmoni mengabulkan permintaan anak-anak mereka, dan siapapun yang dikabulkan dialah yang menang!"_**

 ** _"Begitu?"_**

 ** _"Halmoni tidak terkejut?"_**

 ** _"Aku sudah tahu_** ** _jika hal ini akan terjadi!" sang nenek tersenyum. "Jimin-ie~apa kau ingin sesuatu dari halmoni?" Jimin berfikir sejenak kemudian ia menggeleng._**

 ** _"Halmoni yang selalu berada disisiku saja aku sudah senang. Tetaplah seperti ini halmoni!" sang nenek tersenyum dan kembali mengelus rambut hitam Jimin._**

 ** _"Kalau begitu, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu yang halmoni inginkan darimu?" Jimin memincingkan matanya heran._**

 ** _"Eoh?"_**

 ** _"Halmoni tidak memaksanya sayang! Tapi, halmoni sangat berharap kau melakukannya untukku!" sang nenek berujap dengan ekspresi melas._**

 ** _"Halmoni~" lirih Jimin yang tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini._**

.

 ** _Pagi ini, pagi yang berbeda bagi keluarga berada itu. Mereka semua berkumpul di sebuah kamar inap VVIP dimana, ibu atau bibi mereka tengah terbaring lemas tak berdaya._**

 ** _"Aigoo, ada apa kalian semua pagi-pagi kemari?" tanya wanita tua yang menyambut kedatangan keluarga lengkap yang menjenguknya._**

 ** _"Kami kemari ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada eommmonin, sekaligus mereka yang ingin menjenguk eommonim!" So Rin yang menjawab._**

 ** _"Begitu, tapi kenapa sepertinya ada yang kurang? Seokjin ada disini, Hoseok dimana kakakmu?" tanyanya menatap satu-persatu cucu yang berdiri di hadapannya._**

 ** _"Dia sedang pelatihan, eommonim! Jadi, dia tidak bisa datang hari ini. Kau tahu, betapa kerasnya anak itu?" So Rin yang menjawab._**

 ** _"Geurae, tentu saja! Dia sama seperti ayahmu! Tegas, keras kepala, dan suka berbuat seenaknya! Biarkan, biarkan saja!" nyonya Kim kembali tersenyum hangat. "Aku senang melihat kalian berdua kemari, Park Tae Il dan Park Yunjin—hm, dimana si bungsu?"_**

 ** _"Jimin, ada ujian pagi ini imo. Jadi, mungkin dia agak terlambat!"_**

 _Atau justru dia memutuskan untuk tidak datang._

 ** _Seketika, sang nenek menarik senyumnya. Cucu yang selalu ada disisinya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun itu tidak ada disini disaat ia membutuhkannya._**

 ** _"Cepat katakanlah! Dan, aku akan mencoba mempertimbangkannya!"_** **_wanita berumur itu_** ** _berubah berucap dingin._**

 ** _"Eommonim, jeongmall mianhae! Kami ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada anak-anak kami, tapi kami rasa sudah biasa jika kami yang memberikannya kepada mereka. Eommonim, bolehkah—mereka merasakan kasih sayangmu untuk mereka. Tak apa, meskipun hanya satu dari mereka!" So Rin menjelaskan. Nyonya Kim berfikir sejenak._**

 _Tentu saja, karena kasih sayangku hanya kuberikan padanya._

 ** _"Baiklah! Aku akan mendengarkan apa yang kalian inginkan dariku! Tapi, ingat—hanya satu yang aku kabulkan!" setelah membiarkan keheningan beberapa menit, Seokjin sebagai tertua diantara mereka (untuk saat ini) berucap terlebih dahulu._**

 ** _"Halmoni, aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa dari halmoni. Tapi, aku hanya ingin aku dan halmoni bisa meluangkan waktu bersama dan halmoni datang ke hari kelulusanku!" pinta Seokjin. Nyonya Kim tersenyum kecil._**

 ** _"Aku ingin datang, tapi—kau tahu bukan bagaimana kondisiku?" dan ditolak. "Selanjutnya!" titah nyonya Kim tegas menatap Hoseok yang berdiri di samping Seokjin._**

 ** _"Halmoni, bisakah halmoni tidak memasukkan Jungkook ke dalam asrama? Bukankan Jungkook adalah kesayangan halmoni? Aku mohon, jangan masukkan dia ke asrama~"_**

 _Ya, yang mereka tahu hanya Jeon Jungkook kesayanganku._

 ** _Nyonya Kim menarik nafas._**

 ** _"Mianhae Hoseok-ah! Itu sudah keputusan final!" tentu saja di tolak. Nyonya Kim beralih menatap Tae Il. Tae Il tersenyum bangga._**

 ** _"Halmoni, bolehkah jika aku dan keluargaku pindah ke rumah utama?" pinta Tae Il yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari semua keluarga besar itu._**

 ** _"Ingat posisimu Park Tae Il! Kau hanyalah orang biasa yang beruntung!" sembur So Rin_**.

 ** _"Jung So Rin! Kau harus tahu batasan!" amuk Wonjae, sang kakak._**

 ** _"Mianhae, halmoni!" Tae Il menunduk malu._**

 ** _"Nan gwenchana! Kau tentu sudah tahu apa jawabanku bukan?" tanya nyonya Kim, Tae Il mengangguk lemah. Kini kedua matanya tertuju pada Yunjin, satu-satunya cucu perempuannya._**

 ** _"Halmoni, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin apa-apa. Tapi, jika dipaksa aku ingin—"_**

 ** _Cklek!_**

 ** _Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sosok pemuda berseragam sekolah menengah pertama yang kedatangannya sudah dinantikan oleh nyonya Kim. Nyonya Kim tersenyum cerah yang tanpa siapapun sadari karena pasang mata mereka tertuju pada sosok yang baru datang itu. Pemuda itu berjalan canggung dan beralih berdiri di samping Yunjin, kakaknya._**

 ** _"Mianhae halmoni, aku terlambat. Aku ada ujian hari ini!" pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya._**

 ** _"Gwenchana! Yunjin-ah lanjutkan ucapanmu!" titah nyonya Kim mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dan berusaha untuk berbicara seperti biasa._**

 ** _"Bisakah, halmoni sembuh? Dan, mengutuhkan kembali keluarga kita! Aku tahu, appa dan eomma hanyalah keponakan halmoni tapi bukankah kami juga masih bagian dari keluarga?" nyonya Kim sangat tahu permintaan Yunjin hanyalah sebuah ungkapan. Banyak ungkapan tersembunyi yang dimainkan oleh gadis pintar itu. Meskipun terlihat manis tapi siapa yang menyangka jika kalimat itu sama saja dengan bisa ular? Nyonya Kim berfikir sejenak._**

 ** _"Akan aku pertimbangkan!" ujar nyonya Kim yang membuat semua orang terkejut dan senyuman puas yang tertera di wajah Yunjin. "Kau?" nyonya Kim menunjuk pemuda di samping Yunjin, Park Jimin._**

 ** _Jimin tak kunjung berbicara, ia hanya menunduk. Otaknya bekerja merangkai kata yang pantas diucapkan. Ia bimbang hendak mengatakannya atau tidak. Ia bimbang harus menuruti kata hatinya atau apa yang otaknya inginkan. Keduanya bertolak belakang._**

 ** _"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya nyonya Kim membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. Jimin terhenyak._**

 ** _"Eng~halmoni... aku—" Jimin kembali menghentikan ucapannya. Sementara semua orang menunggu apa yang ingin ia katakan._**

 _Aku mohon, Jimin-ie. Katakanlah, kau satu-satunya harapan untukku._

 ** _"Aku—" Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya. Baiklah, ia akan melakukannya sesuai dengan yang sudah direncanakan. Jimin menarik nafas, ia sudah siap untuk mengatakannya. "Halmoni, bisakah—bisakah kau tidak memberikan wasiat apapun kepada mereka?"_**

 ** _Tanpa mereka sadari, nyonya Kim tersenyum senang sekaligus bangga. Berbeda dengan semua orang yang ada di dalam kamar itu menatap Jimin dengan penuh tatapan benci tak terkecuali oleh keluarganya sendiri, tapi tidak semua hanya Won Jae dan Seokjin yang diam-diam mengulas senyum._**

 ** _"Akan aku putuskan permintaan siapa yang akan aku kabulkan!" Jimin menunduk, ia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan Park Jimin!" jawab nyonya Kim tegas._**

 ** _"Tidak bisa begitu eommonim!" tolak So Rin tegas._**

 ** _"Aku sudah bulat dengan keputusanku! Kalian semua keluarlah! Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Park Jimin!"_**

 ** _"Eommonim!" seru So Rin masih tidak terima._**

 ** _"Jung So Rin!" balas nyonya Kim tegas yang mau tidak mau harus mereka semua turuti._** ** _Tinggallah hanya mereka berdua, nyonya Kim dan Park Jimin._**

 ** _"Sayang, kemarilah!" panggil nyonya Kim dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jimin menurut dan berjalan menunduk menghampiri sang nenek. "Gomapta, gomapta Jimin-ie~hiks!" nyonya Kim memeluk Jimin yang tentu saja langsung di balas olehnya. "Akan tetapi—" nyonya Kim melepas dekapannya pada Jimin dan menatap kedua mata sipit pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?"_**

 ** _"Halmoni, aku sudah menganggap halmoni lebih dari kedua orang tuaku! Aku sangat menyukai bagaimana kasih sayangmu kau tunjukkan dengan cara yang berbeda meskipun aku bukan cucumu yang sebenarnya!"_**

 ** _"Ani! Kau adalah cucuku, cucuku yang kubanggakan! Tidak ada orang sepertimu Jimin-ie dan halmoni sangat menyayangimu! Hajiman, halmoni berpesan padamu jika suatu saat nanti kau dikondisikan dengan keadaan dimana kau hanya seorang diri, jangan mudah percaya kepada siapapun, meskipun mereka orang yang memiliki ikatan darah denganmu! Jaga dirimu baik-baik Jimin sayang! Halmoni, selalu menyayangimu dan mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi!"_**

Jimin menghela nafas. Ia sangat merindukan sosok neneknya. Sosok yang selalu mendukungnya, menasehatinya, menemaninya dalam suka dan duka bagaimanapun keadaannya. Tapi, sekarang? Sosok itu tak ada lagi di sisinya. Sosok itu sudah tidur dengan tenang di tempatnya.

Jimin menggenggam erat sebuket bunga lily putih di depan sebuah pusara, pusara dimana tempat orang terkasihnya berada.

"Bagaimana kabar _halmoni_?" tanya Jimin sedih. Kemudian, sekilas ia tersenyum. "Apa _halmoni_ merindukanku?"

Jimin membungkukkan badannya dan meletakannya buket bunga lily diatas pusara sang nenek.

" _Halmoni_ , aku kesepian! Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu! Aku merindukan usapanmu pada rambutku, aku merindukan senyuman tulusmu dan nasehat tegasmu. _Halmoni_ -hiks!" tanpa sadar Jimin sudah meneteskan air matanya.

" _Halmoni_ , aku senang pada saat itu aku menuruti apa yang _halmoni_ inginkan. Dan, aku tidak menyesal sama sekali. Terima Kasih _halmoni_ , aku sangat menyayangimu! Kau harus baik-baik disana arra?"

Jimin kembali mengulas senyum ia terduduk lemas di hapadan pusara, entah kenapa ia merasa tenang saat ia berada di pusara neneknya, ia merasa jika kini neneknya tengah berdiri di dekatnya. Berdiri seraya memegang pundaknya dan menyalurkan rasa tenang, nyaman dan aman.

"Park Jimin?" Jimin tersentak, ia segera berdiri dan berbalik badan merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilkan namanya.

"Min Seok _hyung_?" Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Apa kabar?" sapanya tersenyum tampan. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mengangkat sekilas senyum di bibirnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat _hyung_!" ujar Jimin menatap pemuda berbadan tegap itu berjalan melewatinya dan meletakkan bunga Mawar putih diatas pusara yang sama dengan Jimin.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa jika nyonya Kim sangat menyukai bunga lily!" pekik Min Seok menyesal.

"Tak apa _hyung_! _Halmoni_ pasti memakluminya!" Jimin berucap menenangkan.

" _Gomawo_!" balas Min Seok.

Hening, tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Namun, keduanya sama-sama terfokus pada pusara dihadapan mereka. Jimin menunduk memainkan kakinya dengan sesekali menendang kerikil yang berada di dekat kakinya.

"Apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Min Seok formal. Jimin terkejut dengan ucapan Min Seok yang tiba-tiba itu.

" _Nde_?" ulangnya memastikan.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, bisa kita pergi keluar sebentar?" pinta Min Seok. Jimin hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan. Selanjutnya, keduanya berjalan bersisihan masih dalam mode diam hingga mereka tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mengintai keduanya di balik pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di dekat pintu keluar.

"Min Seok _hyung_ sudah kembali? Tapi, dia bersama siapa? Kenapa dia mengunjungi pusara halmoni?" pikirnya, masih dengan kedua ekor matanya yang mengikuti arah langkah mereka keluar.

.

.

.

"Minumlah!" Min Seok mempersilahkan pada Jimin. Kini keduanya tengah berada di sebuah cafe klasik. Jimin hanya menatap dua cangkir cokelat panas yang mengepulkan asap dihadapannya. "Aku baru saja pulang dari Holland, sudah tiga tahun aku disana. Aku sangat merindukan suasana di Seoul!"

Jimin masih terdiam meskipun Min Seok mencoba untuk berbicara akrab padanya.

"Ah, bagaimana hari kelulusanmu? _Mianhae_ , aku tidak bisa datang!" Min Seok berucap penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_! Aku tahu kau pasti sangat sibuk!" balas Jimin mengerti.

"Oya, apa kau sudah menerima kiriman bunganya?"

"Eoh?" Jimin terkejut, ia berfikir sejenak. "Jadi, _hyung_ yang mengirim bunga sebesar pintu masuk sekolah itu? Kau berlebihan _hyung_! Terlebih lagi kau menuliskan namaku besar-besar! Aku jadi malu karnamu!" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Min Seok gemas melihatnya.

" _Mianhae_ , aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berkesan untukmu!" Min Seok mengelus surai Jimin. Jimin tersenyum.

"Hm, terima kasih _hyung_! Aku senang kau sudah tidak bersikap formal padaku! Sikapmu begitu membuatku lebih baik dan merasa kau benar-benar menjadi pengganti _halmoni_!"

"Hey, aku bukan pengganti nyonya Kim! Nyonya Kim tidak ada duanya! Aku hanya menjalankan perintahnya, lagi pula kau sudah seperti adikku. Sudah sepantasnya aku melindungimu!"

" _Gomapta hyung_!"

"Oya, kau tidak kuliah? Kau ingin kuliah dimana? Aku sendiri yang akan mendaftarkanmu!"

"Aku masih tidak ingin kuliah hyung!"

"Eoh? _Waeyo_?" Jimin hanya menggeleng.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku untuk hal yang lebih berguna. Jadi, _hyung_ tidak perlu mencemaskanku! Aku baik-baik saja!" Jimin tersenyum damai yang entah kenapa Min Seok merasa sakit melihat senyum tulus dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Aku akan melakukan sesuai apa yang _halmoni_ pesan padaku! Ini bukan karena siapa-siapa tapi karena diriku sendiri! Terima kasih atas cokelatnya _hyung_! Aku harap kita bisa bertemu di lain waktu! _Annyeong_!" Jimin pamit dan segera pergi meninggalkan pemuda bermarga Kim yang masih membeku dengan ucapan Jimin itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Min Seok meneteskan air matanya seraya tersenyum kecut.

 _Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan semuanya, Park Jimin?_

.

.

.

Jimin melangkah ringan keluar cafe dimana pertemuannya dengan Min Seok, orang kepercayaan neneknya. Ia sudah merencanakan kegiatannya hari ini. Jadi, ia sangat berharap tidak ada orang-orang yang berencana untuk menghancurkan harinya yang sudah ia rancang sedemikian rupa.

Jimin menoleh kesana-kemari memastikan jika tidak ada kendaraan saat ia hendak menyebrang jalan. Setelah memastikan jika benar-benar tidak ada kendaraan, Jimin mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, sayang praduganya salah. Tiba-tiba saja dari arah barat datang mobil yang sengaja dilajukan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jimin membulatkan matanya saat mobil itu bergerak semakin dekat ke arahnya. Orang ini benar-benar berniat untuk membunuhnya.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, berdoa. Berharap jika Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan sekali saja untuk hidup dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Bertobat? Ya, mungkin ini waktu Jimin untuk bertobat ke jalan yang benar.

Jimin mengatur ulang pernafasannya yang kembang-kempis tak teratur. Sekilas kemudian ia menatap sosok pemilik mobil yang menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat dihadapannya dan sedikit mengenai lutut kakinya. Dalam hati ia bernafas lega, Tuhan masih berpihak padanya.

Kedua netra sipitnya menatap si pengemudi yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan remeh. Jimin memutar kedua matanya malas setelah tahu siapa pelaku yang hampir merenggut nyawanya itu. Baru saja ia berdoa agar harinya ini bisa tenang tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Jimin hendak mengabaikan kejadian hari ini namun ia kembali urungkan saat si pemilik mobil yang keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan menghampirinya serta menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Apa? Gagal membunuhku, eoh?" remeh Jimin.

"Apa begitu caramu menyapaku setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu?" ujarnya tak kalah memandang rendah pada Jimin.

"Oh, tentu saja aku harus berucap sopan dan formal kepada tuan muda Jung Hoseok!" sinis Jimin. "Kau tidak akan merubah apapun meskipun kau berhasil membunuhku sekalipun!" lanjut Jimin berani menatap Hoseok dengan garang.

"Semua itu akan mudah, jika waktu itu kau menerimaku! Bahkan, aku juga bersedia membayarmu sesuai yang kau inginkan!"

 ** _PLAK!_**

"Kau—" geram pemuda tampan itu setelah mendapat perlakuan tak mengenakkan dari Jimin.

"Belajarlah untuk menyekolahkan mulutmu Jung Hoseok! Jika tidak, kau akan tahu bagaimana berhadapan dengan Park Jimin dengan cara yang benar!" tegas Jimin, ia melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan pemuda itu namun ia kembali urungkan dan kembali dihadapan pemuda bersurai cokelat keorange. "Dan, satu lagi jika kau berniat untuk membunuhku~maka akan lebih baik kau menghubungiku terlebih dahulu karena itu akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk mendapatkan nyawaku, mengerti?" lanjut Jimin dan setelah ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan pemuda bermarga Jung seorang diri.

 _Kau akan menyesal Park Jimin! Tunggu saja dendamku yang akan menghancurkanmu hingga kau memelas dan meminta belas kasihan dariku secara cuma-cuma!_

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?" tanya Namjoon menyusul langkah Taekwoon yang berjalan cepat mendahuluinya.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang dan tidur! Kau mengerti?" jawab Taekwoon dalam yang membuat Namjoon mengeryit heran, sungguh rekan kerja yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya ini selalu memberikan alasan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Eoh?" Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya membuat Taekwoon menatapnya datar tak mengerti.

" _Wae_? Kau tidak ingin pulang lebih cepat?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Bukan begitu _hyung_ , aneh saja melihat gelagatmu sedari tadi waktu kita kemari! Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Namjoon selidik. Taekwoon menghela nafas.

"Dengar baik-baik dan ini hanya kau yang tahu—" Taekwoon berjalan mendekati Namjoon "Sebenarnya aku—phobia rumah sakit!"

"Apa? Memangnya ada semacam itu?" tanya Namjoon terkejut. Taekwoon mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Aku buktinya!" Namjoon mengangguk polos. "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu menemui informan kita sendirian kan?"

"Jika kau bilang dari tadi aku tidak masalah _hyung_! Aku bisa meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun hyung untuk menemaniku!"

" _Ani_ ~itu tidak perlu. Lebih baik kita cepat mencari keberadaannya dan menyelesaikan tugas ini sesegera mungkin!" putus Taekwoon yang diangguki oleh Namjoon.

Selangkah hendak melanjutkan langkah mereka, tiba-tiba saja entah kenapa langkah mereka seolah melambat dan seperti slow motion saat seorang dokter muda yang berjalan kearah mereka seraya membawa beberapa dokumen di tangannya dan ponsel yang ia jepit diantara bahu dan telinga kanannya.

Namjoon yang melihat dokter muda yang tampan, manis, dan cantik itu seolah mendapatkan pancaran cahaya yang seolah menyilaukan matanya. Namjoon terpaku melihatnya.

" _Hyung_ ~dia mempesona sekali~" lirih Namjoon dengan pandangan seperti orang-orang yang tengah kasmaran. Taekwoon tersenyum sekilas saat tahu siapa orang yang Namjoon maksud. Ya, Taekwoon mengenalnya dapat ia lihat dari name tag dokter muda itu tertera dengan cantiknya di bagian kiri dada si dokter, tertulis pula namanya yaitu _'Kim Seokjin'_.

Seokjin yang tahu akan keberadaan kedua pemuda tampan itu menoleh sekilas, kemudian ia juga menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebentar meskipun ia sempat terkejut dengan keberadaan mereka. Bukan mereka, lebih tepatnya salah satu diantara mereka.

" _Hyung hyung hyung_ ~dia tersenyum padaku!" girang Namjoon yang merasa senyum itu ditunjukkan padanya. Taekwoon kembali mengulas senyum geli. kedua ekor matanya menatap sosok dokter itu yang entah karena apa menghentikan langkahnya dan sudah tidak sedang keadaan menelepon seseorang.

Seokjin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya entah pada siapa karena ia seketika memincingkan matanya terkejut saat ia melihat Namjoon justru yang membalas lambaian tangannya. Sementara orang yang ia sapa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Seokjin masih mempertahankan senyum di belah bibirnya saat ia melihat orang itu meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu. Ia memasukkan ponselnya bersamaan dengan bunyi _'ting'_ tanda pesan masuk di ponsel Seokjin.

 _Setelah urusanku selesai aku akan menemuimu di ruanganmu!_

Seokjin kemudian mengangguk pada orang yang mengirim pesan itu setelah ia membaca isi pesan yang dikirimnya. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sebelumnya terhenti.

" _Hyung_! Kau lihat, tadi dia melambaikan tangannya padaku!" girang Namjoon yang membuat Taekwoon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Rekannya ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya malu. "Ah, pesonaku ini memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi! _Hyung_ apa kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Tanya saja padanya yang punya nama, kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?" sinis Taekwoon beralih melangkah dan meninggalkan Namjoon yang tengah kasmaran itu.

"Ahh~ _hyung_! Aku harus menemukan belahan jiwaku!" rengek Namjoon yang membuat Taekwoon ingin menutup telinganya. Namjoon berlari menyusul Taekwoon seraya tanpa henti terus merengek mengenai sosok yang Taekwoon kenal itu.

"Aduh, _hyung_! Apa kau tidak punya rem?" cibir Namjoon yang tiba-tiba saja Taekwoon menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat punggung pemuda _chic_ itu bertabrakan dengan hidung Namjoon. Namjoon mengelus hidungnya dan menatap Taekwoon. " _Wae_?" tanyanya.

"Kau lihat itu?" tunjuk Taekwoon. Namjoon menatap kearah tunjuk rekannya itu.

"Oh-oh-oh dia Ro An Jum!" pekik Namjoon yang ingat betul bagaimana wajah dari foto yang receptionist itu berikan padanya. Taekwoon mengangguk.

" _Kajja_ , kita kesana sekarang!" ajak Taekwoon berjalan cepat menuju sosok wanita berusia sekitar kepala tiga yang tengah berada di ruang tunggu apotik.

"Permisi~" Namjoon menyapa sesopan mungkin. Wanita itu terkejut dan menoleh. "Apa benar kau Ro An Jum?" tanya Namjoon formal. Wanita itu mengangguk meski wajahnya masih menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Kami detektif kepolisian Gangnam!" ujar Taekwoon tegas.

"Kalian ingin menanyakan kasus malam itu?" tanya wanita itu. Namjoon dsn Taekwoon mengangguk bersamaan. Raut wanita itu berubah menjadi dingin dan cemas. "Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahu semuanya pada kalian!" lanjutnya membuat Taekwoon dan Namjoon membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Tapi, kenapa? Apa ada seseorang yang mengancammu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku sangat meminta maaf pada kalian. Aku ingin sekali membantu tapi aku tidak bisa!" wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya, takut jika sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan akan terbongkar saat itu juga.

"Kami sangat memohon kerjasama anda. Nyawa seseorang melayang dalam kasus ini, dia harus mendapatkan keadilan!" ujar Namjoon kekeuh yang membuat wanita itu seketika menoleh dengan kedua matanya yang memerah.

"Nyawa seseorang juga dipertaruhkan disini! Kalian tidak bisa memaksa orang lain untuk bersaksi! Aku juga memiliki hak untuk menolak kan? Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin kalian disini!" usirnya Namjoon kembali hendak menyangkal tapi Taekwoon segeran menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menggeleng pertanda tak perlu melanjutkan percakapannya dengan wanita itu.

"Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya! Kami sangat menunggu pernyataan dari anda. Selamat siang!" pamit Taekwoon membungkukkan badannya diikuti Namjoon dan kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan wanita itu.

" _Hyung_! Ke—" bentak Namjoon.

"Kita bisa mencobanya lain kali! Kita harus mencari tahu kenapa dia menolak menceritakan kasus itu!" potong Taekwoon. Namjoon hanya mengangguk paham. "Kau pulanglah dulu, aku masih harus mengurus sesuatu!"

"Kau mau kemana _hyung_? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau phobia rumah sakit?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku ingin menyembuhkan phobiaku ini, kau mau ikut?"

"Eh? _Ani_! Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang duku _hyung_! _Annyeong_!" pamit Namjoon tanpa lagi menatap curiga pada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menatap punggung Namjoon yang semakin menjauh. Kemudian, ia melangkah menuju ke tempat dimana ia tahu letak persisnya. Taekwoon menatap pintu salah satu ruang dokter yang ada di rumah sakit ini. Ia tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa ia merasa senang melihat rentetan huruf yang tertera dipapan nama pintu.

Tangan Taekwoon meraih kenop pintu dan membuka ruangan itu. Segera, ia masuk dan melihat bagaimana segala interior yang terpajang Indah di dalam ruangan yang ia kunjungi. Taekwoon meraih ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

 _Aku sudah ada di ruanganmu!_ Taekwoon menekan tombol send pada ponsel pintarnya setelah selesai mengetik pesan singkat itu. Tangan Taekwoon terulur untuk menyentuh sebuah bingkai foto yang sengaja dipajang diatas meja kerjanya. Ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat foto itu, foto masa kecil dokter yang ia temui bersama dengan ayah dan juga ibunya.

 _Cklek!_ " _Hyung_!" seseorang membuka pintu dan berlari berhambur memeluk Taekwoon.

"Kau mengagetkanku Kim Seokjin!" Taekwoon membalas pelukan dari dokter muda itu.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_!" ujarnya tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya pada orang itu. "Ingin minum sesuatu?" Taekwoon menggeleng.

"Sudah berapa lama kau ada disini?"

"Satu tahun!" jawab Seokjin girang. "Kau pasti mendengar semuanya bukan?" Taekwoon mengangguk singkat.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

"Baik, sangat baik!"

"Hm, bagaimana dengan Jimin?" tanya Taekwoon, Seokjin tersenyum sekilas.

"Ya seperti itulah! Apa kau sudah menemuinya?" Taekwoon menggeleng.

"Min ahjussi yang memberitahuku jika dia kembali mengambil rawat jalan!"

" _Nde_! Aku juga senang Jimin mau melakukannya!"

Hening, tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tidak ingin menemui keluargamu? Mereka pasti sangat merindukanmu!" ujar Seokjin memecah keheningan. Taekwoon tak kunjung menjawab justru ia hanya menatap kedua mata indah Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Dasar keparat kecil!" umpat Jimin kesal saat ia mengingat kejadian na'as tadi. "Dia menghancurkan hariku! Mood-ku benar-benar buruk sekarang! Kenapa orang-orang tidak membiarkanku tenang sedikitpun?" Jimin mendengus. Ia mencoba untuk menarik nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

Jimin spontan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia memelihat seorang gadis kecil berumur sembilan tahunan di bawa paksa oleh sekumpulan preman yang ingin memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

"Lepaskan aku! Tooolooong!!!!!" serunya meronta. Jimin yang melihat hal itu segera berlari dan memukul orang-orang itu. Sontak saja mereka semua terkejut dan baru sadar jika Jimin berhasil membawa lari tawanannya secepat kilat.

"Hey, kejar bodoh!" ujar salah seorang dari mereka dan segera berlari mengejar Jimin dan gadis kecil itu.

Jimin berlari seraya menggenggam erat tangan mungil gadis kecil itu. Namun, baru tiga puluh menit berlari gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Jimin menatapnya heran.

 _Oppa_ , aku lelah aku tidak kuat untuk lari lagi! Tak apa oppa jika aku tertangkap, lagi pula kakakku juga seorang polisi!" gadis kecil itu menyerah. Jimin berjongkok, menyetarakan tinggi badannya dengan bocah itu.

"Dengar gadis kecil, siapapun kakakmu itu hidupmu tidak bergantung padanya! Jadi, jangan pernah mengharapkan orang lain disaat kau sendirian seperti ini! Mengerti?" Jimin memberikan pengertian. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk nurut.

"Hey! Dia ada disana!" seru seseorang yang membuyarkan Jimin dan dengan segera ia membawa tubuh gadis itu kedalam gendongan di punggungnya.

Jimin mendengar hentakan banyak pasang kaki yang mengejarnya membuat ia mau tak mau lebih mempercepat pelariannya. Sepasang mata Jimin melihat di depan sana ada gang kecil di dekat gudang solar, ia berencana untuk masuk ke gang itu dan bersembunyi disana, mungkin saja ada tempat yang bisa memberinya tempat bernaung hanya saja Jimin tidak begitu ingat gang itu jalan buntu atau tidak.

Jimin memutuskan untuk berbelok ke gang itu. Semakin dalam ia memasuki gang samar-samar ia todak begitu mendengar suara derap kaki yang berlari mengejar si gadis kecil itu.

"Ya ampun, kau itu berat sekali!" ujar Jimin disela-sela langkahnya.

"Benarkah? Padahal Subsub _oppa_ bilang tubuhku kurus kecil bahkan hanya tinggal tulang!" Jimin sempat terkekeh.

"Subsub _oppa_ -mu itu harus memakai kacamata sepertinya!" ejek Jimin.

" _Oppa_ , sepertinya mereka sudah tidak mengejar kita lagi!" Jimin memperlambat langkahnya.

"Benarkah?"

" _Oppa_ tidak lelah?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Kenapa?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"Turunkan aku _oppa_!" pintanya. Jimin menurut dan gadis itu langsung melompat dari pinggangnya saat ia dan Jimin sampai di ujung gang yang teruju pada jalan raya yang tidak begitu ramai. " _Kamsahamnida oppa_! _Jeongmall kamsahamnida_!" ujar gadis kecil itu membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Jimin. Jimin berjongkok guna menyetarakan tinggi badannya dengan gadis kecil itu.

" _Gwenchana_ aku senang bisa menolongmu! Jadi, dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" lanjut Jimin, gadis itu tak kunjung menjawab justru ia menatap wajah Jimin lekat-lekat.

"Tidak perlu _oppa_ , boleh aku pinjam ponsel oppa? Aku ingin menghubungi Subsub oppa saja!" Jimin mengangguk menuruti permintaan si gadis kecil yang belum ia ketahui siapa namanya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya kepada gadis kecil itu.

Tangan gadis itu mengetuk layar ponsel Jimin, membuka screensever yang tidak terkunci kemudian ia mengetikkan nomor seseorang.

" _Oppa_! Ini aku Hana, aku ada di depan Taman Weibin. _Oppa_ jemput aku sekarang-nde?"

Satu kalimat yang ia ucapkan mampu membuat Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Terima Kasih _oppa_!" ujarnya kembali membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Jimin. Jimin hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Darimana kau tahu jika kita ada di depan Taman Weibin?" tanya Jimin heran.

" _Oppa_ , aku sudah 10 kali diculik, kau percaya itu?" Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Pantas saja kau seperti sudah biasa dengan situasi seperti ini! Tapi, siapa namamu gadis kecil?" tanya Jimin mengelus surai gadis yang sepertinya sudah berfikiran dewasa itu.

"Min Hana! _Oppa_?" gadis bernama Hana itu balik bertanya kepada Jimin.

"Park Jimin!"

"Nama _oppa_ sangat bagus, aku menyukainya. Kira-kira nama apa ya yang cocok untukmu?" pikir Hana yang membuat Jimin kembali menatapnya tak mengerti. "Ah, aku tahu Chimchimi _oppa_! Bukankah panggilan itu sangat manis?" tanya Hana.

"Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Jimin agak terkejut.

"Ah, mobil _oppa_ -ku sudah datang!" pekik Hana girang saat ia melihat mobil lamborghini merah menghampiri mereka.

Dapat Jimin lihat mobil mewah yang berhenti di dekatnya itu bukan milik sembarang orang. Pasti, keluarga gadis kecil ini berasal dari keluarga berada.

"Subsub _oppa_..." panggil Hana girang saat orang yang ia tunggu keluar dari mobil mewahnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu Hana!" serunya datar. Pemuda itu seketika membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya bersama dengan adiknya. "Kau?" pekiknya tak percaya. Sementara Jimin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak peduli sama sekali.

" _Oppa_ kenalkan, dia yang menolongku! Chimchimi oppa!" ujar Hana riang. Pemuda itu mendecih.

"Berhenti membuat nama menjijikkan seperti itu Hana! Ayo kita pulang!" pemuda itu menarik tangan Hana paksa.

" _Oppa_ , setidaknya kau harus berterima Kasih padanya!" seru Hana.

"Hana, cepat masuk mobil!" titahnya tegas. Hana menunduk.

"Sampai jumpa Chimchimi _oppa_ , aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" pamit Hana lirih. Jimin hanya mengulas senyum mengabaikan sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Jimin menatap kepergian mobil merah itu yang melaju semakin jauh darinya. Hari ini, hari yang ia rancang sedemikian rupa hancur dalam sekejap hanya karena dua orang. Dua orang yang tak pernah ia harapkan kehadirannya.

 ** _TBC_**

Aku kembali...

Maaf baru bisa update ini dikarenakan author punya projek lain jadi harus selesaiin projek itu duku. Jeongmall mianhae ndee...

Aku seneng respon kalian soal ff ini, tapi aku juga gak nyangka ternyata baru dua chapter tapi udah menyulut emosi ya, hehe. Semoga di chap ini gak terlalu tegang. Mungkin dari kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya ini judulnya Simple tapi kok ceritanya complicated banget? Hohoho, awalnya aku cuman asal buat judul tapi ternyata dari judul itulah aku dapet inspirasinya, seiring dengan jalannya cerita juga pasti ketahuan kenapa ini namanya Simple.

Sebelumnya aku tanya kalian mintanya fast update apa dipanjangin tapi kebanyakan jawabannya minta untuk dipanjangin. Jadi, keputusanku adalah untuk panjangin ff ini mungkin lebih dari 5k, setuju? Masalah fast update aku usahain paling lama dalam kurun waktu sepuluh hari dan paling cepat itu tiga hari, setuju?

Dan aku juga mau tanya sama kalian, enaknya ini ff mau sampai chapter berapa? Akan aku turuti dengan suara terbanyak. Ada keinginan lain? Boleh disampaikan dikotak review.


	4. Chapter 4 : Fake

Mobil lamborghini merah itu melaju cepat diatas jalan raya yang cukup sepi. Malam sudah semakin larut dan ia dengan wajah dinginnya membawa sang adik yang masih berumur sembilan tahun itu kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kau tahu, _oppa_ mencarimu kemana-mana!" ujarnya pada sang adik yang mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aku menunggu _oppa_ , di depan sekolah! Tapi, _oppa_ tidak juga datang dan malah mereka lagi yang datang!" jawabnya sedih. Sang kakak mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut panjang sang adik yang berwarna pirang itu.

" _Mianhae_ , ini semua salah _oppa_! Seharusnya _oppa_ tidak marah padamu tadi!" sesalnya.

" _Nde_ , seharusnya _oppa_ juga tidak marah pada Chimchimi _oppa_ tadi!" lanjut sang adik. "Dia sangat baik bahkan dia menggendongku selama perjalanan, dia juga yang mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menyerah pada apapun! Tapi, _oppa_ malah memarahinya dan bersikap kasar padanya!" sang kakak mendengus lelah.

"Baiklah, nanti _oppa_ akan mencarinya, meminta maaf padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Kau senang sekarang?" Hana tersenyum merekah dan mengangguk.

" _Kamsahamnida oppa_! Aku menyayangi Subsub _oppa_!"

"Oh Hana, sudah berapa kali ak—"

" _Ani_! Suatu saat nanti _oppa_ juga akan menyukai panggilan itu seperti Chimchimi _oppa_!" potong sang adik.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin menyumpal kedua telinganya setiap ia mendengar panggilan menjijikkan yang dilontarkan adik kecilnya itu.

Mobil mewahnya berhenti tepat di sebuah mansion yang sebelumnya melewati sebuah pintu gerbang yang terbuka secara otomatis. Kedua kakak beradik itu keluar dari mobilnya. Sang kakak menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada sang penjaga untuk di parkirkan ke tempatnya.

" _Appa_!!!!!" seru Hana saat pintu di buka oleh para maid untuk menyambut kedatangannya, diikuti kakaknya yang berjalan dengan satu tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hana, kau darimana saja?" sambut sang ayah menerima pelukan dari anaknya dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" tanya sang ayah lembut. Hana mengangguk manis.

" _Nde_ _appa_! Untung saja tadi ada yang menolongku!"

"Mulai besok, _appa_ tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian, dan juga _appa_ akan melaporkan hal ini ke polisi! _Appa_ , tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu!"

" _Appa_ , aku lapar!" rengek Hana menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sang ayah dengan manja.

"Park _ahjumma_ , sudah menyiapkan makan malam kesukaanmu. Tapi, sebelum itu biarkan Lee ahjumma membersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, okay? Princess Hana?"

" _Nde appa_!" Hana mengangguk menurut dan memberikan sang anak kepada maid yang setia berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yoongi-ya, makan malam-lah bersama kami. Kau sudah lama tidak makan bersama disini bukan?" pinta sang ayah lembut kepada anak laki-laki pertamanya, Min Yoongi.

"Aku tidak lapar!" jawabnya dingin. "Tugasku hanya menjemput Hana dan mencari si penculik itu!"

"Yoongi-ya, aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi lakukanlah demi adikmu! Aku tidak melarangmu untuk tidak tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kami tetaplah keluargamu!" Yoongi tersenyum kecut.

"Keluarga? Dimana kau saat **mereka membunuh _eomma_**?" seru Yoongi penuh penekanan. "Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya melihat ibu-mu dibunuh di depan matamu? Apa kau pernah merasakannya?" lanjut Yoongi marah.

"Yoongi aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi, —"

" _Appa_? _Oppa_?" panggil Hana tiba-tiba. Sang ayah, tuan Min seketika membalikkan badannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya tuan Min. Hana mengangguk.

"Apa kalian bertengkar lagi? _Mianhae_ , ini pasti karena aku! Aku memang merepotkan kalian berdua!" murung Hana membuat siapapun tidak tega melihatnya.

" _Ani_ , Hana! Ini bukan—"

"Hana, kau ingin makan malam bersama?" potong Yoongi, kedua matanya menatap sang adik.

"Eoh? Benarkah _oppa_ mau makan malam bersama?" Hana memastikan. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Mulai saat ini, _oppa_ tidak akan pernah membuatmu menunggu lagi dan _oppa_ janji akan menangkap dan memberi hukuman kepada mereka yang berniat untuk menyakitimu!" Yoongi mengelus surai pirang Hana. "Kau bisa memegang janji _oppa_!" Hana justru menggeleng.

" _Oppa_ tidak perlu berjanji!" katanya. " _Oppa_ jangan pernah berjanji jika _oppa_ tidak tahu bisa menepatinya atau tidak! _Oppa_ hanya perlu membuktikannya. Karena, kata Chimchimi _oppa_ kita tidak boleh bergantung kepada orang lain. Kita harus belajar untuk menghadapinya. Tapi—aku percaya pada _oppa_!" Hana tersenyum, ia meraih tangan sang ayah. "Ayo kita makan _appa_ , _oppa_!" ajaknya menarik tangan sang ayah meninggalkan Yoongi yang terpaku dengan ucapan sang adik.

 _Baru beberapa jam kau bertemu dengan adikku, tapi kau sudah meracuni pikirannya? Kau benar-benar pintar Park Jimin!_

.

.

"Woow... _daebak_!!! Apa Park _ahjumma_ sengaja memasakkan ini semua untukku?" tanya Hana berbinar. Sang ayah mengangguk seraya tersenyum senang menatap bagaimana manisnya anak bungsunya. "Ini adalah hari langka yang harus aku kenang. _Appa_ selalu sibuk di rumah sakit, _oppa_ juga sudah tidak tinggal disini. Aku jadi kesepian! Tapi, aku senang hari ini. Aku rasa bertemu dengan Chimchimi _oppa_ adalah sebuah keberuntungan!" Yoongi membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan sang adik. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Jimin sebuah keberuntungan? Yang benar saja!. " _Appa_! _Appa_ tahu, tadi aku bertemu dengan penyelamatku. Seperti Kim Shin yang ada di Goblin, yang selalu datang menolong pengantinnya di saat pengantinnya mengalami masalah!"

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?" tuan Min menanggapi.

"Oh-ayolah Hana hidupmu berbeda jauh dari serial yang sering kau tonton itu!" Yoongi berujar sebal tapi Hana tak menghiraukannya.

"Chimchimi _oppa_ , _appa_! Dia baik sekali, dia seperti malaikat tapi bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa seperti di Goblin!" Hana berujar polos.

"Chimchimi _oppa_?" pekik tuan Min heran. Hana tersenyum.

"Namanya itu Ji—"

"Min Hana! Bisa kau makan dengan tenang? Berhenti banyak bicara soal dramamu atau malaikat pencabut nyawa itu!" seru Yoongi kesal membuat Hana ikut kesal dengan tinggi nada suaranya.

" _Oppa_ menyebut Chimchimi _oppa_ , malaikat pencabut nyawa? _Oppa_ itu tidak ngaca ya? Wajah datar, ekspresi dingin, kulit putih pucat, tidak pernah tersenyum, kerjaannya hanya marah-marah ditambah lagi kekasih _oppa_ juga nenek sihir! Lengkaplah hidup _oppa_ untuk menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa! Sangat cocok!" lawan Hana. Yoongi berdecak kesal.

"Hei bocah! Kau bilang apa? Kau membela orang yang belum kau kenal? Dan apa kau bilang? Aku bersama nenek sihir? Hey aku sudah putus dengannya?" balas Yoongi.

"Benarkah?" Hana seketika berbinar. "Kabar bagus! Aku tidak menyukainya dia sok cantik dan sok baik, padahal tidak sama sekali. Kemana-mana lebih baik juga Chimchimi _oppa_!"

"Hana berhenti menyebut Chimchimi _oppa_ -mu! Kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Siapa? Apa _oppa_ pikir _oppa_ tahu siapa dia?" Hana menatapnya tajam. Sementara, tuan min mencoba untuk menikmati pemandangan di depannya ini. Oh-ayolah dia sudah lama tidak melihat peperangan mulut antara kakak beradik itu. Jadi, biarkan dia menikmatinya saat ini.

"Aku sarankan padamu bocah! Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya!" seru Yoongi keras. Hana berdecak sebal.

"Jangan begitu _oppa_! Kau akan kena akibatnya jika kau sampai jatuh Cinta pada Chimchimi _oppa_!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Hana beralih menatap sang ayah.

" _Appa_ , doakan semoga Subsub _oppa_ mencintai Chimchimi _oppa_! Dia sudah mengejek _oppa_ kesayanganku sedari tadi!" adu Hana yang membuat Yoongi ingin mencabik-cabik adik kecilnya. Anak ini benar-benar semakin kelewatan.

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

"Eoh, kau mau kemana? Tidak biasanya kau rapi pagi-pagi begini!" tanya Namjoon menatap adiknya heran saat Taehyung hendak memakai kemeja birunya.

"Aku ada urusan _hyung_!" jawab Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pantulan cermin yang ada di depannya.

"Memangnya kau akan bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya Namjoon. Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan menatap sang kakak.

"Park Jimin!" jawab Taehyung tegas. Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah tiga hari ini tidak bertemu dengannya bukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menemuinya?"

" _Hyung_ , ayolah berfikir realistis! Aku bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil, bahkan selama itu aku tidak pernah tidak bertemu dengannya lebih dari tiga hari. Ia akan curiga jika aku tidak segera muncul dihadapannya. Terlebih, dia juga tak sengaja pernah bertemu Yoongi _hyung_ , aku tidak ingin rencana kita selanjutnya hancur begitu saja. Kita sudah berhasil menghancurkan Park Tae Il dan Park Yunjin. Tidakkah menurutmu, ini giliran Park Jimin untuk merasakan kehancurannya?" tanya Taehyung. "Kita sudah sejauh ini _hyung_! Kita sudah berhasil membuat Tae Il menghamili orang dan membuat Yunjin patah hati. Tidakkah menurutmu aku harus tahu, apa yang terjadi di rumah mereka setelah itu?" lanjut Taehyung. Namjoon menyeringai.

"Aku tidak menyangka, adikku ini benar-benar sudah dewasa!" puji Namjoon. "Aku tidak berfikir sejauh itu karena yah, aku terlalu puas dengan hasil kita kemarin untuk menghancurkan keluarga mereka sebagaimana mereka menghancurkan keluarga kita!" Taehyung mengangguk. "Ini usaha terakhir kita, dan kita harus membuatnya benar-benar diambang kehancuran sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolongnya, bukankah begitu?" tanya Namjoon, Taehyung beralih menyeringai.

"Kita akan melihatnya sehancur mungkin sehingga ia memilih untuk mati sebagai jalan keluarnya!"

.

.

.

Taehyung berdiri di sebuah rumah guna untuk menunggu si pemilik rumah keluar dari rumahnya. Ia sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada Jimin sebelum ia sampai di depan rumahnya dan ia sudah berdiri menunggu selama hampir 10 menit. Taehyung mendengus, mencoba untuk bersabar menunggu sosok yang _ia anggap_ sebagai sahabatnya itu.

"Tae!" panggil Jimin membuka gerbang rumah sederhananya dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Taehyung sebal. Jimin tersenyum.

" _Mianhae_ , akan kuceritakan nanti. _Kajja_ , akan lebih baik jika kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung. Taehyung menurut, namun sedetik sebelumnya ia sempat melirik kearah pintu rumah Jimin dimana ada siluet berdiri menatapnya, Taehyung tahu siapa itu dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum memberi salam hormat padanya yang di balas pula olehnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusan di sekolah barumu? Kau seperti menghilang di telan bumi sobat!" ujar Jimin membuka suaranya saat ia dan Taehyung berjalan beriringan ke cafe langganannya.

"Ya seperti itulah! Aku tinggal mengikuti tes tahap terakhir selanjutnya aku tinggal menunggu hasilnya!" jawab Taehyung. "Kau sendiri? Kau memutuskan untuk kuliah, kerja atau menjadi pengangguran?" goda Taehyung dengan tawa gilanya. Jimin diam sejenak, menarik senyum simpulnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi aku belum yakin, sudahlah tak perlu membahas itu!" Jimin mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Keduanya sudah sampai di cafe biasa tempat mereka berdiam diri dan menghabiskan waktu bersama selama mereka saling mengenal.

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tawar Taehyung.

"Seperti biasa!" jawab Jimin singkat. Taehyung mengangguk dan menuju meja pesanan di cafe itu.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling cafe. Cafe itu memang selalu sepi pengunjung kadang justru tidak ada sama sekali. Itulah kenapa Jimin dan Taehyung lebih senang bertemu di cafe itu karena cafe itu sepi dan cukup nyaman bagi mereka. Jimin memincingkan kedua matanya saat ia melihat sosok bocah laki-laki yang duduk di pojok cafe dengan kue tar kecil dihadapannya serta lilin yang sudah dinyalakan diatasnya. Bocah itu menatap kue itu terus-menerus tanpa berniat untuk meniup lilinnya yang semakin waktu semakin habis itu. Jimin iba melihatnya namun ia berfikir mungkin saja anak itu tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, cafe pintu berbunyi pertanda jika ada seseorang yang berkunjung dan memilih untuk duduk di depan meja Jimin seolah ia memang biasa duduk di tempat itu. Jimin mengabaikannya tapi karena ia duduk di depan tempat duduk Jimin membuat Jimin bisa melihat jika orang itu tengah menatapnya. Jimin membalas tatapannya sekilas, namun yang ia dapat justru senyuman dari pemuda itu. Terlihat manis, dan menenangkan, dan entah kenapa Jimin berinisiatif untuk membalas senyumannya. Jimin melihat gerak-gerik orang itu yang sepertinya akan mengajaknya bicara namun di saat orang itu hendak membuka suaranya bersamaan dengan datangnya Taehyung yang langsung mengalihkan atensi awalnya. Taehyung duduk dihadapan Jimin mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa lagi melihat sosok itu karena tertutupi tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung meletakkan pesanan Jimin dihadapannya begitu pula dengan pesanannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung yang melihat gelagat Jimin aneh dimatanya. Jimin menggeleng.

" _Ani_!" ujarnya kemudian tak peduli jika orang tadi mencoba untuk melongokkan kepalanya guna melihat keberadaan Jimin. Jimin meminum cokelat panas yang tadi di pesankan Taehyung tanpa curiga jika seluruh orang di cafe itu tengah menatapnya.

"Jadi, kenapa tadi kau keluar dari rumah begitu lama? Aku sudah menunggumu 10 menit!" tanya Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya berpura-pura marah. Jimin tersenyum sekilas.

"Bukankah kau tahu di ambang pintu tadi ada siapa?" Jimin balik bertanya yang membuat Taehyung terkejut seketika. Darimana Jimin tahu? "Hey, kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?" lanjut Jimin. Taehyung menatapnya tenang.

"Jadi, karenanya kau telat keluar?" Taehyung bertanya dan Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Dia melarangku untuk menemuimu! Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu pepeduli!" Jimin mengedikkan bahunya.

 _Bodoh, seharusnya kau ikuti himbauannya._

"Lalu?"

"Ya, begitulah aku kekeuh tetap ingin keluar tadi dia terus menghadangku! Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kan dia seharusnya tahu kau itu siapa bukan?" Taehyung mengangguk, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagaimana kabar kakakmu, Park Yunjin?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin tersenyum mendecih.

"Sepertinya kau rindu bergosip- _nde_!" Taehyung hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ayolah, Park! Jika aku sudah masuk sekolah kau tahu bagaimana bosannya aku nanti tanpa dirimu?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba saja beraegyo. Jimin kembali tersenyum simpul.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jimin ragu dan entah kenapa Taehyung mengangguk cepat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu sobat!" ucap Taehyung tulus. Sungguh, entah kenapa kalimat itu dilontarkan begitu saja dari dalam hatinya. Bahkan, Taehyung sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya kenapa ia mengucapkan empat kata itu, ia rasa ini salah tidak seharusnya ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi, untung saja jimin hanya menganggapi dengan senyuman. Jimin berdehem sebelum memulai percakapannya dengan Taehyung.

"Ya, seperti itulah setelah aku membawanya pulang yang kudapat adalah pukulan darinya!" Jimin memulai ceritanya.

"Siapa? Ayahmu?" Jimin mengangguk. "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak berbuat salah kan?" Jimin tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, anak perempuan tetaplah anak perempuan!" Taehyung mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Kemarin saat kau menceritakan soal Tae Il kau mengatakan anak pertama tetaplah anak pertama sekarang? Ada apa sobat?" tanya Taehyung bingung terlebih saat Jimin membalas hanya dengan senyuman.

"Saat kami sampai di rumah, saat itu juga kita tidak tahu jika _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah ada di rumah dan mereka langsung menanyainya!" Jimin menarik satu nafas. "Dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Yunjin?" tanya Jimin, Taehyung menggeleng polos. "Dia mengatakan jika hal itu terjadi karena aku!" Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Dia mengatakan jika itu semua ulah teman-temanku sementara aku diam saja meskipun aku disana dan aku hanya berbuat seolah-olah aku sedang berpura-pura menolongnya! Dia mengatakan jika teman-temanku yang memaksanya melepas baju dan aku hanya diam saja!" Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

 **BRAK!**

Jimin berjengit karena gebrakan tiba-tiba Taehyung di atas mejanya.

"Kakakmu itu benar-benar brengsek!" umpat Taehyung emosi. Jimin berdecak.

"Diamlah Tae! Kita di tempat umum!" seru Jimin datar mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya.

" _Mian_ , tapi kakakmu itu—"

"Aish, sudahlah Tae tak perlu kau lanjutkan!" potong Jimin. Taehyung kembali menatapnya.

"Lalu sejak dia mengatakan hal itu bagiamana keluargamu?"

"Tentu saja, _appa_ sudah tidak mengakuiku sebagai anaknya dan Yunjin sebagai kesayangannya. Dan, kau tahu malam harinya saat kejadian itu?" Taehyung menggeleng. "Yunjin meminta maaf padaku!"

"Lalu kau memaafkannya?" Jimin tertawa.

"Tentu saja, dia kan kakakku!" balas Jimin

"Apa?" Taehyung terkejut.

"Ya, aku mengatakan padanya jika aku memaafkannya aku katakan jika tidak masalah dia melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku tidak keberatan!"Taehyung masih menatapnya tak mengerti sementara Jimin hanya mengulum senyum. "Dia awalnya tidak percaya tapi ya aku mencoba untuk menyakinkannya dan setelah itu dia mengembalikan jaketku dan setelah itu~" Jimin menghentikan ucapannya, ia kembali tersenyum. "Aku mengatainya jalang dan mengatakan dia beruntung dia tidak hamil karenanya. Hah! Kau harus tahu bagaimana reaksinya saat aku menjatuhkan harga dirinya!" Taehyung meneguk ludahnya sukar. Entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup terlebih saat jimin beralih menatapnya. "Aku akan diam saja selama dia diam tapi aku tidak akan diam jika dia sudah kelewatan bahkan termasuk kedua orang tuaku!" lanjut Jimin, Taehyung menarik nafasnya mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Hey, kenapa kau jadi kaku seperti ini?" tanya Jimin heran.

"Kau membuatku takut, bung!" Taehyung menatapnya sinis.

"Benarkah? Apa sekarang aku terlihat menakutkan?"

" _Nde_! Bahkan, kau membuat bulu kudukku berdiri!"sembur Taehyung, Jimin tersenyum sekilas. "Tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kakakmu itu sudah keterlaluan!"

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu cemas! Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri yang akan masuk sekolah kepolisian itu!" Taehyung hanya membalas dengan menatap Jimin yang seolah tersenyum tanpa beban.

 _Tuhan, kenapa seketika aku merasa bersalah padanya?_

"Oh, Jim ceritamu membuatku sakit perut aku rasanya ingin menghajar keluargamu itu!" Taehyung masih tak habis pikir dengan cerita Jimin itu. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu- _nde_!" pamit Taehyung, Jimin hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Taehyung menyalakan kran wastafel kamar mandi. Ia membasuh air kran itu ke wajahnya gusar. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Bagaimana saat ia melihat Jimin tersenyum tulus dan menceritakan seluruh masalahnya padanya seolah ia tengah menceritakan dongeng kecil padanya. Bagaimana saat Jimin tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh mengenai takdir hidupnya. Bagaimana Jimin yang bercerita padanya dan menganggapnya adalah sahabatnya. Bagaimana saat Jimin selalu menemaninya saat ia selalu sendiri dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan hatinya? Hatinya berteriak sakit saat ia melihat bagaimana penderitaan yang selalu Jimin ceritakan. Hatinya berteriak miris bagaimana Jimin disalahkan akibat perbuatan yang tidak ia perbuat sama sekali. Dan, apakah ia salah satunya? Apakah Taehyung termasuk dari mereka?

Hati dan otak Taehyung menyerukan hal yang berbeda. Hatinya menyerukan untuk tetap menjadi sahabatnya yang selalu berada disisinya. Berbeda dengan otaknya yang menyerukan jika ia harus tetap bersahabat baik dengan Jimin dan membuat kepercayaan darinya sehingga apa yang sudah ia rencanakan berjalan dengan mulus. Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya mencari celah keberadaan jati dirinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kenapa harus apa perasaan bersalah seperti ini? Tidak! Dirinya yang lain mengatakan ini tidak benar. Tidak! Ia bukan orang yang lemah hanya karena cerita dari Jimin. Bukankah, ia sudah biasa mendengar masalah keluarganya? Tapi, kenapa ia tidak terima saat Jimin sendiri yang mengalaminya? Padahal, ia sendiri juga berniat untuk menghancurkannya kan? Taehyung menarik nafas, tangannya beralih meraih ponselnya. Ia tidak boleh berhenti sampai disini.

 _"Lakukan sekarang! Seperti yang sudah direncanakan!"_ titahnya pada seseorang diseberang sana yang ia hubungi detik sebelumnya. Taehyung menatap pantulan dirinya melalui celah cermin di depannya. Nalurinya mengatakan, apapun yang terjadi ia akan tetap melanjutkan semua ini. Ya, dia yakin, sangat yakin jika apa yang ia lakukan adalah benar.

.

.

Jimin memainkan jari tangannya di atas meja saat ia menunggu Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi, ini sudah hampir sepuluh menit Taehyung belum juga kembali hingga ia dikejutkan oleh datangnya tiga orang pria berbadan kekar. Jimin sontak berdiri diikuti para pelayan cafe yang ketakutan karena gebrakan pintu serta pelanggan yang tadi duduk di depan Jimin. Dapat Jimin lihat si pemilik cafe menghampirinya dengan ketakutan.

"A-ada apa?" tanya si pemilik cafe itu gugup.

 ** _BUAGH!_**

Namun, yang ia dapat bukanlah jawaban melainkan tonjokan keras yang mengenai rahangnya. Si pemilik cafe itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai, spontan saja para pelayannya langsung mendekatinya dan menolongnya.

"Kami mencari seseorang disini! Aku tahu, tadi dia berada disini!" seru salah seorang dari mereka. Ketiga orang itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh cafe hingga pandangan mereka terhenti tepat di pojok mcafe dimana seorang bocah laki-laki berada. Jimin yang tahu maksud tatapan mata mereka seketika langsung berlari dan menyembunyikan bocah itu dibalik punggungnya. Dengan erat ia memegang tangan bocah itu berharap jika tidak ada orang lain yang berani untuk melukainya.

"Kami tidak punya urusan denganmu! Pergilah!" titah salah seorang dari mereka tegas. Jimin menatap mereka dengan garang.

"Aku akan pergi jika kau tidak mengganggunya!" pinta Jimin datar. Ketiga pria kekar itu tertawa.

"Kau akan menyesal karena sudah menarik dirimu kemari, anak muda!" seru orang yang sama.

"Lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan! Tapi, jangan pernah menyakitinya!" lanjut Jimin dingin dan tenang meskipun ia tahu ketiga pria itu sudah mengeluarkan pisau di tangan mereka.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku berbuat kasar pa—"

 ** _BUG!_**

Mereka semua terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja saru dari ketiga pria itu jatuh tumbang akibat lemparan kursi yang mengenai kepalanya. Dua orang sisanya itu seketika menoleh dengan murka saat melihat rekannya jatuh pingsan.

"Kau~beraninya!" satu diantara mereka bersiap untuk menghunuskan pisau ke arah pemuda yang tadi duduk berseberangan dengan Jimin. Jimin gelagapan melihatnya. Ia berucap syukur dalam hati karena pemuda itu dengan mudah menghindar darinya. Jimin berbalik dan menatap bocah itu.

"Dengar, lebih baik kau keluar dari sini dan—"

"Jim!" Taehyung tiba-tiba datang dan menghampirinya.

"Kau darimana saja bodoh?" sebal Jimin.

" _Mian_! Pintu kamar mandi sedang rusak, aku hampir saja tidak bisa keluar jika tidak ada pelayan yang membukanya!" Taehyung beralasan. "Tapi, ada apa ini, Jim?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan! Karena kau sudah ada disini! Pergilah bersama bocah ini!" pinta Jimin.

"Apa? Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Taehyung. Kedua ekor matanya merasakan ada gerak-gerik yang mendekatinya dan Jimin. Namun, ia memlih untuk tetap diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

 ** _BUG!_**

Taehyung terkejut saat orang yang mendekatinya dan Jimin jatuh di dekat kakinya. Taehyung menatapnya dengan dingin tanpa Jimin ketahui.

 _Dasar tidak becus!_

"Tae, cepatlah pergi!" titah Jimin. Taehyung berpura-pura bimbang.

"Tapi kau?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" ujar Jimin tersenyum tenang. Dan, akhirnya Taehyung menuruti ia membawa bocah laki-laki itu ke dalam gendongannya dan segera keluar cafe. Jimin berbalik dan menatap pemuda yang tadi menolongnya dengan susah payah menahan orang itu dengan pisau yang masih berada di tangannya.

 ** _BUG!_**

Jimin memukul pria itu menggunakan nampan yang berada di meja pesan cafe. Pria itu kelimpungan beberapa menit dan berhasil terlepas dari sosok pemuda yang tadi hendak ia hunuskan dengan pisau.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jimin. Pemuda itu mengangguk saat menerima uluran tangan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum.

"Terima kasih!" ucapnya formal. Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahu hingga kedua matanya membola saat melihat pria kekar itu kembali berdiri di belakang pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dan dengan seringai itu ia siap untuk menghunuskan pisau tajamnya dari belakang kepada pemuda yang yang berdiri di depan Jimin.

"Awas!!!" Jimin menarik tubuh pemuda itu mengakibatkan dirinya yang terkena tikaman pisau yang mengenai area lambungnya. Jimin tersenyum pada pria itu bahkan dengan jelas bagaimana ia bisa merasakan darah segar yang keluar dari area lambungnya yang memenuhi telapak tangannya. Pria kekar itu gelagapan atas perbuatannya, dengan sigap ia memilih untuk berlari kabur meninggalkan Jimin yang terduduk lemas di lantai masih dengan tangannya yang memegang pisau yang menancap di lambungnya.

" _Omo_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu segera membawa kepala Jimin ke dalam pangkuannya. "Kau dengar aku? Jangan menutup matamu! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit! Kau tidak perlu cemas, _arra_? Aku mohon bertahanlah!" serunya panik bukan main. Perlahan, ia mengambil pisau yang menancap di lambung Jimin sebelum itu ia sempat merobek kaos yang ia kenakan untuk membungkus pisau itu dan ia memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia membawa tubuh Jimin dengan hati-hati ke dalam gendongan punggungnya dan bergerak cepat meninggalkan cafe itu. Tanpa ia sadari sosok seseorang dengan bocah laki-laki berada di gandengannya melihat kejadian itu. Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya.

" _Mianhae_ , Jimin-ie!"

.

.

.

Pemuda itu berlari ke unit gawat darurat dengan peluh yang tanpa henti membanjiri wajahnya.

"Aku mohon siapapun tolong aku!" serunya panik. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk kedatangan para perawat yang tengah bertugas di unit darurat itu. Mereka segera datang dan membawa tubuh Jimin ke ruang operasi. Namun, langkah mereka kembali terhenti saat seorang dokter muda tiba-tiba saja mencegat mereka.

"Jungkook-ie... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya dokter itu, Kim Seokjin.

" _Hyung hyung hyung_ selamatkan dia _hyung_!" isak pemuda yang bernama Jungkook itu pecah.

"Ada apa? Siap di—" baru saja Seokjin bertanya dan ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenal dan ia sayangi.

"Jimin~" lirihnya lemas seketika.

" _Hyung_ mengenalnya? _Hyung_ aku mohon _hyung_ selamatkan dia!" pinta Jungkook lagi. Seokjin mengangguk dan menetralkan pernafasannya, ia terlalu terkejut.

"Kau tunggu disini! Aku janji aku akan melakukan semaksimal mungkin untuk menolongnya! Ayo bawa dia!" Seokjin berlari bersamaan para perawat yang mendorong ranjang Jimin dan membawanya ke ruang operasi.

Jungkook terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu yang diletakkan di depan pintu ruang operasi unit gawat darurat. Tangannya tergenggam menjadi satu ia benar-benar cemas sekarang, seharusnya ia yang berada di posisinya tapi entah kenapa orang itu menolongnya dan mengorbankan dirinya untuk Jungkook bahkan mereka juga tidak saling mengenal. Jungkook menunduk, menangis dalam diam, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis hanya saja hatinya ikut perih saat melihat darah yang keluar dari tubuh orang yang telah menolongnya. Bahkan, Jungkook juga mengabaikan bercak darah Jimin yang mengenai kaos hijau-nya.

Hampir 30 menit Jungkook menunggu, akhirnya pintu operasi terbuka saat Seokjin keluar dari ruangan itu mengenakkan pakaian biru yang biasa digunakan saat operasi.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jungkook langsung menghampiri Seokjin. Seokjin melepas masker yang ia gunakan. ia menghela nafas.

"Untuk sementara kita masih bisa menghentikan pendarahan di lambungnya. Kau tak perlu khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja! Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa kau bersamanya? Apa kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Seokjin. Jungkook menggeleng sedih.

"Dia seperti ini karena menolongku _hyung_! Ada yang menyerang cafe dimana tempat biasa aku disana, kejadiannya begitu cepat! Aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya!"

"Kau tidak perlu cemas! Dia orang yang kuat, kau harus percaya itu!" Seokjin menepuk pundak Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Oya, apa _hyung_ mengenalnya? Tadi kau menyebut namanya kan?" tanya Jungkook, Seokjin gelagapan.

"Sama yang pernah ia lakukan padamu! Dia juga pernah menolongku!" balas Seokjin jujur. Jungkook hanya mengangguk tanpa berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Boleh aku menemuinya?" tanya Jungkook. Seokjin mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, tapi dia harus dipindahkan ke kamar inap. Setelah itu, kau baru boleh menemuinya!" Jungkook mengangguk.

" _Nde hyung kamsahamnida_!"

.

.

Jungkook duduk di kursi di samping ranjang dimana Jimin berada. Ia tanpa henti memandang wajah Jimin yang terpejam. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk membelai rambut hitam Jimin dengan perlahan. Sekilas ia tersenyum. Jungkook terperanjat saat tiba-tiba Jimin menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya perlahan.

"Kau sudah sadar!" ujar Jungkook senang meskipun Jimin belum kunjung membuka matanya. Jimin mengerang tertahan dan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan menyesuaikannya keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Agrh!" erang jimin saat ia sedikit bergerak dan merasakan ngilu di bagian lambungnya. Jungkook sontak menahannya dan kembali menuntunnya untuk tidur di ranjangnya.

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak! Jahitanmu akan lepas nanti!" himbau Jungkook. Jimin hanya diam. "Tunggu sebentar- _nde_ aku akan panggil dokter dulu!" Jungkook berlalu dari hadapan Jimin dan keluar kamar untuk mencari dokter yang menanganinya tadi.

Selang sekitar sepuluh menit Jungkook kembali bersama Seokjin. Seokjin datang dan langsung menghampiri Jimin dengan wajah yang ketara sangat khawatir.

"Jungkook-ie, bisa kau ambil obatnya di apotik? Aku sudah memberikan resepnya tadi!" pinta Seokjin sengaja untuk mengusir Jungkook secara halus. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja _hyung_!" balasnya dan segera bergegas menuju apotik rumah sakit meninggalkan Jimin dan Seokjin berdua di kamar inap itu.

 ** _TUK!_**

" _Appo hyung_! Kau tidak tahu aku sedang sakit?" Jimin mengelus dahinya yang mendapat jitakan dari tangan Seokjin.

"Kau membuatku khawatir bodoh!" umpat Seokjin kesal yang justru mendapat kekehan dari Jimin. "Kenapa tertawa? Keadaanmu ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" sinis Seokjin, Jimin hanya mengulas senyum.

"Tak apa _hyung_! Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu cemas!" Jimin menyakinkan. Seokjin mendengus kemudian ia menyiapkan stetoskopnya dan mulai memeriksa Jimin. Jimin menatap wajah murung Seokjin saat pemuda itu memeriksanya hingga selesai.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya tapi jika bukan padamu aku harus katakan pada siapa?" Seokjin menatap wajah manis Jimin yang penuh senyuman itu membuat ia semakin tidak tega melihatnya. Seokjin meraih tangan Jimin dan menautkannya dengan tangannya erat. "Kau adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku Jimin-ie~" ujar Seokjin bersamaan dengan lolosnya air mata yang melesak keluar dari tempatnya.

Jimin terbaring diam menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Seokjin sudah pergi 15 menit yang lalu, sedangkan Jungkook? Ia masih belum juga kembali dari apotik. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, memori otaknya kembali menyerukan apa yang diucapkan tadi sebelum dokter muda itu pergi meninggalkannya.

 _"Keadaanmu semakin buruk Jimin. pisau itu menusuk tepat di lambungmu! Mungkin, kami memang sudah menghentikan pendarahannya, tapi perlu kau ketahui dinding lambungmu terluka cukup parah ditambah lagi akibat tusukan itu. Bisa kau bayangkan?"_

Tangan Jimin beralih merambat di atas bekas luka di lambungnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas jahitan di sekitar area lambungnya mengencang saat ia mengelusnya perlahan.

 _"Operasi itu menunjukkan padaku semuanya bagaimana keadaanmu yang sebenarnya! Kau mengalami komplikasi pada ginjalmu, satu ginjalmu sudah tidak berfungsi itu artinya kita membutuhkan pendonor!"_

Jimin tersenyum miris. Keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan.

 _"Pendonor itu tidak sembarangan Park Jimin! Dia harus memiliki golongan darah yang sama denganmu. Aku akan berusaha mencarikan pendonor itu secepat mungkin tapi, jika aku tidak menemukannya dalam dua minggu ini! Aku akan mengumpulkan semua keluarga kita dan memeriksa mereka semua satu per satu. Dan, tidak ada penolakan!"_

Jimin mendengus, ucapan terakhir Seokjin yang sekaligus perintah itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Oh, ayolah tidak lucu untuk mengumpulkan keluarga mereka dan bersedia untuk menjadi pendonornya. Justru, mereka akan lebih memilih melihat Jimin mati perlahan dengan organ-organ tubuhnya yang satu per satu tidak berfungsi lagi. Itu akan menjadi kabar baik bagi mereka. Jimin tersenyum kecut, persetan dengan keadaanya apalagi ginjalnya ia benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Hey, kau tidak mendengarku ya?" Jimin terkejut dan membuyarkan lamunannya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang keras karena diabaikan sedari tadi. Hey, pemuda itu sudah kembali? Kapan? Kenapa Jimin tidak tahu?

"Kau sudah kembali? Sejak kapan?" tanya Jimin.

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu, aku mengajakmu bicara sejak aku masuk dan kau hanya diam saja. Kau melamun ya?" tanyanya. Jimin tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" _Mianhae_ ~" sesal Jimin. "Terima Kasih sudah menolongku, siapa namamu?" lanjut Jimin.

"Jeon Jungkook. Seharusnya aku yang berterima-kasih, kau yang sudah menyelamatkanku!" Jungkook merasa bersalah. Jimin kembali tersenyum.

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini kecelakaan!" Jimin masih tersenyum. "Namaku Jimin, Park Jimin. Kata Seokjin _hyung_ kau masih sekolah, itu artinya aku lebih tua darimu jadi kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_ , mengerti?" Jungkook mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Jimin.

"Apa _hyung_ ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan menyuapimu!" ujar Jungkook, Jimin hanya mengangguk dan Jungkook meraih mangkok bubur yang diberikan rumah sakit setengah jam yang lalu. " _Hyung_ harus makan yang banyak supaya _hyung_ cepat sembuh, _arra_?" Jungkook menyuapi Jimin dengan hati-hati sekaligus membersihkan bibir Jimin yang tercecer bubur sesekali.

"Kau benar-benar perhatian- _nde_!" puji Jimin. Jungkook meletakkan mangkok bubur di pangkuannya.

"Orang-orang yang ku kenal sering melarangku berbuat ini dan itu, bahkan saat mereka sakit aku tidak boleh menjenguk dan menyuapi mereka. Bahkan, mereka tidak membiarkanku mengetahuinya." Jungkook seketika murung. "Dan, aku benci saat mereka menganggapku sebagai anak kecil!" Jimin tersenyum.

"Kau tak boleh membenci orang yang menyayangimu! Mereka melakukan semua itu karena tidak ingin mengkhawatirkanmu! Mereka menganggapmu anak kecil karena kau adalah kesayangan mereka! Justru kau bersyukur masih ada orang yang selalu memberikanmu kasih sayang, kau bisa bayangkan di luar sana orang yang tidak memiliki keluarga? Bagaimana perasaan mereka?" Jungkook terdiam, Jimin tersenyum dan mengelus surai Jungkook.

 _Bahkan, orang yang memiliki keluarga pun, mereka juga tidak mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan di dalam sebuah keluarga._

"Oya, _hyung_ aku pernah melihat _hyung_ sebelumnya," lanjut Jungkook menyuapi Jimin.

"Eoh, benarkah? Tapi, aku merasa ini pertemuan pertama kita!" balas Jimin. Jungkook menggeleng.

" _Ani hyung_! Aku pernah melihatmu di makam nenekku bersama orang yang ku kenal. Dan, dia terlihat akrab denganmu!" Jimin salah tingkah. Kenapa ia bisa tidak tahu jika Jungkook ada di sana saat ia bersama Min Seok _hyung_? " _Hyung_ , kau mengenal Seokjin _hyung_ dan kau mengenal Min Seok _hyung_!"

 _"Jungkook tidak tahu jika kau adalah salah satu sepupunya! Kau juga tahu kan? Jadi, aku mengatakan padanya jika kita saling mengenal karena kau menolongku! Park Jimin, maukah kau tetap menjaga rahasia ini, jangan sampai Jungkook tahu yang sebenarnya mengenai dirimu dan mengenai kejadian enam tahu silam!"_

Jimin kembali teringat dengan pesan Seokjin. Ia ingin Jungkook mengetahui semuanya, tapi tidak saat ini. Ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dan jujur saja ia dari awal juga tidak tahu bagaimana rupa orang yang bernama Jeon Jungkook yang selalu dilindungi oleh semua orang. Mengingat itu saja membuat Jimin muak dibuatnya.

"Aku pernah menolong Seokjin _hyung_ , maka dari itu kita jadi akrab tapi Min Seok _hyung_ , kita tidak sengaja bertemu di makam saat aku juga sedang berkunjung ke pusara nenekku!" Jungkook mengangguk percaya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik _hyung_ istirahat sekarang! Aku akan menjaga _hyung_ disini!" Jungkook menaikkan selimut Jimin hingga menutupi dadanya.

"Terima Kasih~Jungkook-ie!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Namjoon, ekspresinya berubah saat Taehyung pulang dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, tapi tidak saat orang yang ku sewa benar-benar bodoh dan tidak berguna!" sinis Taehyung sebal.

"Lalu dimana pisau itu? Apa di tempat kejadian?" tanya Namjoon, Taehyung berfikir sejenak.

"Pemuda yang menolong Jimin, sepertinya dia yang membawa pisau itu!" jawab Taehyung yakin.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengambilnya! Kau tahu bukan apa dampaknya jika orang itu tertangkap?" tanya Namjoon. Taehyung mengangguk bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang masuk ke apartement mereka dan menatap mereka heran.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi saat melihat wajah temannya benar-benar muram. Namjoon mendengus.

"Taehyung baru saja menyewa orang untuk menggertak Jimin, tapi yang terjadi malah Jimin ditikam!" jawab Namjoon. Yoongi sumringah seketika.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu kabar bagus?" Taehyung dan Namjoon mengangguk bersamaan. "Lalu, kenapa kalian seperti tidak senang?"

"Barang bukti itu ada di orang lain _hyung_!" balas Taehyung kesal. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Pemuda yang menolong Jimin!" Yoongi menyeringai setelah mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung.

"Kau tahu, bukankah ini semua kesempatanku untuk mendekati Park Jimin? Bahkan, Tuhan saja memudahkan segala jalanku! Bukankah begitu?"

"Ha?" Taehyung dan Namjoon berfikir sejenak, kemudian mereka tersenyum miring seolah tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Yoongi.

.

.

Jari-jari Yoongi menari di atas tuts piano dengan lincah. Nada yang ia mainkan terdengar merdu dan indah membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya seketika jatuh cinta dengan nada yang ia bunyikan. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi setiap nada yang ia hasilkan hingga ia tersadar ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya, kemudian Yoongi membuka matanya dan menghentikan permainannya.

"Dimana Namjoon _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi masih diam di posisinya tanpa menoleh ataupun menatap Taehyung.

"Dia sedang mengejar informasi mengenai pembunuhan di hotel bersama Taekwoon _hyung_!" jawab Yoongi. Taehyung hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian hening diantara keduanya. "Jika kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu maka katakanlah!" Taehyung terperanjat, bagaimana Yoongi bisa tahu.

"Err, _hyung_ sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku! Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini terlintas begitu saja dipikiranku! Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan keluarga Park? Maksudku, kau berasal dari keluarga terpandang sedangkan keluarga Park? Mereka hanya keluarga sederhana!" Yoongi membalikkan badannya dan menatap Taehyung.

"Sekarang ku tanya padamu, kenapa kau juga ingin menghancurkan keluarga sederhana itu?" Yoongi membalas dengan pertanyaan. Taehyung tersenyum sekilas. Sejujurnya ia dan Yoongi memang memiliki dendam pada orang yang sama tapi alasan yang berbeda dan mereka tidak mengetahui apa alasan itu satu sama lain. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya bersama menghancurkan keluarga Park hingga sehancur-hancurnya. Yoongi menunggu jawaban dari Taehyung dan Taehyung hanya menatapnya datar, tangannya terkepal seketika ia mengingat bagaimana kejamnya masa lalunya. Yoongi berdiri dan menepuk bahu Taehyung sekali.

"Kita satu sama lain memiliki cerita masa lalu yang berbeda. Kita mengalami hal yang tidak sama namun diakibatkan oleh orang yang serupa. Mereka memang keluarga sederhana, tapi siapa sangka keluarga sesederhana itu bisa menjadi sebuah ancaman?" Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. "Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya, aku akan mendekati Jimin melalui adikku!"

"Adikmu? Maksudmu Min Hana? Mereka saling mengenal?" tanya Taehyung terkejut. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Semua itu tidak di sengaja, saat Hana hendak diculik lagi Jimin datang dan menolongnya. Dan mendengar jika Jimin di rumah sakit, aku yakin Hana akan pergi kesana dan bukankah itu keuntungan bagiku?" balas Yoongi, Taehyung menyeringai. "Dan, kau harus cari siapa pemuda yang membawa pisau itu, jangan sampai orang itu tertangkap dan membongkar semuanya!"

"Hm, baiklah _hyung_! Bahkan aku rela jika aku harus membunuh orang yang sudah mengacaukan semua rencanaku!" Taehyung menampikkan _smirk-_ nya, senyuman yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan secara umum.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Begin

Yoongi bergegas keluar dari mobilnya setelah ia sampai di halaman rumahnya. Bahkan, ia hanya melempar kunci mobilnya pada pelayannya dan mengabaikan para maid yang menyambut kedatangannya. Yoongi berlari memasuki rumah dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan mencari keberadaan adiknya.

"Min Hana!!!" serunya sampai berhenti tepat di depan salah satu kepala pelayannya. " _Ahjumma_! Apa Hana sudah pulang?" tanya Yoongi nafasnya memburu dan langsung bertanya pada maid yang mana pengasuh adik kecilnya itu.

"Sudah tuan muda! Mulai hari ini, tuan besar menyewa dua bodyguard untuk menjaga nona muda!" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Baguslah, dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Yoongi.

"Dia ada dik—"

"Ada apa _oppa_? Tidak biasanya _oppa_ mencariku!" sahut Hana muncul tiba-tiba dan memotong ucapan Lee _ahjumma_.

" _Oppa_ ingin memberitahumu sesuatu!" Yoongi mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya. "Kau ingat, kemarin _oppa_ janji akan berterima Kasih dan meminta maaf kepada orang yang telah menolongmu?" seketika Hana sumringah dan mengangguk cepat. "Dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit, saat _oppa_ berhasil menemuinya!"

"Apa? Chimchimi _oppa_ ~" lirih Hana sedih. " _Oppa_ , apa yang terjadi padanya? _Oppa_ ~katakan padaku!" Yoongi berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi badannya dengan sang adik.

"Dengar Hana, _oppa_ tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya karena ada seseorang yang sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit!" jelas Yoongi.

" _Oppa_ ~aku ingin kesana! Ayo kita kesana!" pinta sang adik menarik tangan Yoongi, tanpa disadari siapapun Yoongi menyeringai. Adiknya sudah memakan umpan darinya, dengan begitu ia semakin mudah mendekati anak bungsu Park itu dan dengan mudah untuk menghancurkannya.

" _Arra_ , _arra_ , _oppa_ akan mengantarmu!" Yoongi tersenyum tampan dan menyeka air mata adiknya. Jujur saja, dalam hati Yoongi mendecih. Sebegitu berharganya kah seorang Park Jimin sehingga hanya mendengarnya di rumah sakit saja sudah bisa membuat adiknya itu menangis.

 _Setelah aku berhasil mendekatinya, aku akan menjauhkannya dari Hana. Aku tidak ingin Hana yang justru menjadi umpan bagiku bisa jadi menghancurkan semua rencanaku._

"Ayo _oppa_ ~tunggu apa lagi?" Hana tanpa henti menarik tangan Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam berjongkok dihadapannya. Yoongi kembali mengulas senyum palsu. Yoongi mengangguk dan berdiri serta menggandeng Hana.

" _Ahjumma_ , aku keluar bersama Hana dulu- _nde_!" pamit Yoongi. Lee _ahjumma_ , mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Hati-hati tuan muda!" balasnya yang hanya diangguki oleh Yoongi.

.

.

" _Oppa_!" panggil Hana setelah mendapati keheningan diantara keduanya sedari Yoongi melajukan mobilnya keluar dari rumah mewahnya.

" _Wae_?" baals Yoongi datar.

"Kenapa _oppa_ , cepat sekali menemukan Chimchimi _oppa_?" tanya Hana heran. Yoongi mengulum senyum, tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Hana. " _Oppa_ ~" rengek Hana karena sang kakak tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Oppa_ sedang menyetir Hana. Lagi pula, kau tahu-kan siapa _oppa_? Menemukan para kriminal saja mudah apa lagi menemukannya?" jawab Yoongi datar.

"Tapi—" Hana menggantung ucapannya.

"Sudahlah Hana. _Oppa_ melakukan semua ini hanya untukmu, karena _oppa_ sangat menyayangimu!" Yoongi mengelus surai Hana. Hana tersenyum canggung.

" _Nde oppa! Kamsahamnida_!" balas Hana.

Kembali ada keheningan di antara keduanya. Yoongi yang fokus dengan jalan yang ada di depannya dan Hana yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke pemandangan di luar jendela mobil sang kakak. Ia mendengus karena bosan, kenapa kakaknya ini melajukan mobilnya begitu lambat?

" _Oppa_ , bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit?" tanya Hana mempoutkan bibirnya tak sabar. Yoongi mendengus.

"Sabarlah Hana, nanti kita juga akan sampai!" Yoongi membalas sekenanya.

"Sebenarnya _oppa_ itu niat tidak sih ingin menjenguk Chimchimi _oppa_?" Yoongi kembali mendengus.

"Sebenarnya _oppa_ tidak niat sama sekali. Tapi, karena dia sudah menolongmu maka kita harus membalas budi baiknya, kau mengerti nona kecil?" Hana hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap pemandangan di luar sana.

Yoongi masih memandang ke arah Hana. Ia takut jika adiknya justru berhubungan lebih dengan Jimin. Ia tidak mau jika adiknya itu menyukai anak bungsu Park itu. Tunggu, bagaimana bisa? Hana membenci kakaknya yang juga adalah mantan kekasihnya tapi kenapa tidak dengan Jimin? Apa karena Jimin sudah menolongnya?

"Hana~" panggil Yoongi. Hana seketika menoleh tanpa menjawab panggilan Yoongi. "Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Apa karena dia pernah menyelamatkanmu?" Hana diam sejenak.

"Kenapa _oppa_ ingin tahu?" tanyanya ketus. Sungguh sebenarnya Hana adalah sosok yang tak jauh berbeda dari kakaknya, ia ketus, suka berucap pedas dan suka berbuat seenaknya.

"Aneh saja, kau tidak mudah berbaur dengan orang!"

"Memangnya aku sama seperti _oppa_?" Yoongi menahan nafas, ya ampun siapa yang menurunkan sifat _mulut pedas_ ini? Setahunya kedua orang taunya adalah penyayang meskipun ayahnya sosok orang yang tegas tapi sekalipun ayahnya itu tidak pernah memarahinya. Apakah ibunya? Apalagi ibunya, itu sangat tidak mungkin! Ibunya aadalah orang yang lembut dan ramah.

"Hana _oppa-_ kan hanya bertanya!" dengus Yoongi menahan kekesalannya. Hana terkekeh seketika.

"Aku rasa _oppa_ akan menyukainya jika sudah dekat dengannya!" jawab Hana kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. Yoongi mengusak wajahnya kasar. Kenapa ia ditakdirkan memiliki adik semenyebalkan bocah kecil yang duduk di sampingnya?

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang? Langit sudah semakin surut!" ujar Jimin pada Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam menatapnya. Jungkook tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku akan menemani _hyung_! Lagi pula aku tinggal di asrama jadi jika aku tidak pulang itu tidak masalah!" Jimin menghela nafas.

"Itu tidak baik Kook! Kau tidak boleh melanggar peraturan asrama-mu! Kau pulang sekarang!" titah Jimin. Jungkook tetap menggeleng.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu _hyung_?" Jungkook menatap Jimin serius. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan _hyung_ sendirian disini! _Hyung_ juga tidak mau menghubungi keluarga _hyung_!" Jungkook beralasan.

"Jeon Jungkook—"

" _Hyung_ , biarkan aku disini! Aku ingin menemanimu! Aku mohon _hyung_!" melas Jungkook dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar. Jimin menghela nafas, ia harus berusaha keras agar bocah itu segera pulang dan meninggalkannya karena sungguh ia sebenarnya tidak suka melihatnya setelah ia tahu siapa dia itu.

"Jungkook, dengar! Bukankah besok kau sekolah? Kau hampir lulus, kau tidak boleh menyianyiakan waktumu untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini!" Jungkook tertegun dengan ucapan Jimin. Baru kali ini ia mendengar seseorang menganggap dirinya sendiri tidak penting.

" _Hyung_ , kau penting bagiku!" tegas Jungkook.

"Karena aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu begitu? Jadi, kau merasa berbalas budi?" tanya Jimin tertohok. "Dengar Jeon Jungkook! Kau harus bersyukur kau baik-baik saja, itu artinya kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk meraih masa depanmu! Bukan duduk diam disini!" Jimin menarik nafas. "Jika kau merasa berhutang budi padaku, maka pulanglah dan belajarlah dengan giat! Jadilah orang yang bisa membanggakan dan membahagiakan orang lain! Jangan pernah menjadi beban bagi mereka! Meskipun mereka mengatakan kau seperti anak kecil yang masih membutuhkan tuntunan, buktikan pada mereka bahwa kau sudah dewasa dan mampu berjalan di jalanmu sendiri! Mampu membuat masa depanmu dengan langkahmu sendiri sehingga orang-orang tidak menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil lagi! Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Jika kau benci dianggap seperti anak kecil maka buktikan sesuatu yang membuat mereka mengatup bibir mereka dan berhenti menyebutmu sebagai anak kecil lagi! Kau mengerti?" Jungkook kembali tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sosok yang memiliki pendirian yang kekeuh, tegas, serta mandiri, seketika ia teringat pada seseorang.

"Ucapanmu seperti seseorang yang kukenal! Seseorang yang sudah meninggalkanku sendiri disini!" lirih Jungkook tak percaya. Jimin hanya mengulas senyum.

"Seseorang mengatakan hal serupa padaku setiap kami bertemu. Ia mengatakan, jika jangan pernah menatap ke belakang! Jangan menunggu orang lain yang kau sendiri tahu ia tidak berada di jalanmu! Jangan percaya pada orang lain meskipun mereka memiliki hubungan darah denganmu karena kita tidak tahu jika sewaktu-waktu mereka bisa menghancurkan kita! Tapi, mencobalah percaya pada dirimu sendiri meskipun kau meragukannya!" Jimin menatap dalam kedua Netra Jungkook.

" _Halmoni_ ~" lirih Jungkook tanpa sadar. Jimin hanya menatapnya datar. "Aku merindukanmu!" dan detik itu juga Jungkook menitikkan air matanya.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Apa perkataanku terlalu kasar?" tanya Jimin melembut dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Jungkook. Jungkook segera menggeleng.

"Baiklah, _hyung_! Aku akan pulang, tapi besok setelah sekolah usai aku akan kembali dan menemanimu, setuju?" tanya Jungkook, Jimin mengangguk menyepakati. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya kepada Jimin, Jimin menatapnya dengan kerutan dalam di dahinya. "Ketik nomor-mu disini _hyung_! Aku akan mengirim pesan padamu jika aku sedang tidak ada disini dan aku akan menemanimu!" Jimin kembali mengulas senyum dan menerima ponsel Jungkook, kemudian ia mengetik nomornya dan mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada empunya. Jungkook tersenyum senang.

"Pulanglah!" usir Jimin. Jungkook seketika menarik senyumannya itu.

"Kau mengusirku _hyung_?" Jimin mengangguk seraya tersenyum jahil. " _Arra_ , aku akan pulang. Baik-baiklah disini _hyung-ie_ , jika ada apa-apa kau hubungi aku _nde_? Karena setelah sampai di asrama aku akan langsung mengirim pesan padamu! _Arraseo_?" janji Jungkook.

" _Geurae! Geurae!_ " balas Jimin mengibaskan tangannya menandakan untuk Jungkook agar segera pergi.

"Cepat sembuh _hyung-ie_!" pamit Jungkook melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin. Ia berjalan membuka pintu ruang inap Jimin dan kembali menutupnya perlahan.

Hening, ini sudah pukul 5.30 sore. Jimin benar-benar sendiri. Ia sangat kesepian, sebenarnya ia merasa cukup senang saat Jungkook menemaninya tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Jungkook. Ia harus menjaga jarak dengan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tapi—bodoh! Jimin menepuk jidatnya saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Kenapa aku memberikan nomorku padanya?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Jimin mengumpat kecil. Ia ingin menghindar dari Jungkook, tapi yang ada ia malah semakin dekat dengan bocah itu. Jimin mendengus.

"Lagi pula Jungkook, tidak tahu apa-apa kan? Kenapa aku harus membencinya? _Halmoni_ juga sangat menyayanginya!" lanjut Jimin kembali menerawang ke langit-langit kamar inapnya.

" _Halmoni_ apa kau ingin aku menjaga Jungkook? Karena itu Tuhan, tidak sengaja mempertemukanku dengannya? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku?" lirih Jimin mengeluh.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kaca besar di samping kanan ranjangnya yang hanya berjarak sekitar 2,75 meter darinya. Matahari masih setengah tegak di langit, pancaran sinarnya mengenai wajah pucatnya namun ia mengabaikan. Ia merasa senang berada di rumah sakit ini. Tidak, bukan karena ia sedang sakit tapi karena ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Apakah ia juga harus berterima kasih kepada orang yang menikamnya karena sudah mengurangi beban dalam hidupnya? Tidak-tidak itu terlalu konyol untuk dilakukan.

 _Cklek!_

Jimin tersentak saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Mungkin perawat yang akan membersihkan kamarnya karena baru dua jam yang lalu perawat datang dan memberikan obat padanya dan dokter-nya sendiri akan datang tiga puluh menit lagi,atau memang dokter-nya datang lebih awal? Entahlah, Jimin tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Namun, sayang praduganya ternyata salah. Ia memincingkan kedua matanya tak menyangka pada kedatangan dua orang yang berjalan kearah ranjangnya. Seorang gadis kecil yang berlari kearahnya dan seorang pemuda berwajah datar yang tidak ingin Jimin akui keberadaannya.

"Chimchimi _oppa_!" seru gadis itu, Min Hana. Jimin tersenyum

"Hana, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Jimin heran. Hana duduk di kursi yang tadi di tempati Jungkook. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menggeliat tak nyaman. Bocah itu turun dari kursi dan menarik pemuda berwajah datar, Min Yoongi untuk mendekati ranjang Jimin.

" _Oppa_ , tolong aku untuk duduk di dekat ranjang Chimchimi _oppa_!" pinta Hana merentangkan tangannya dihadapan Yoongi. Yoongi menatapnya datar.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak yakin.

" _Oppa_ _ppali_ ~" rengek Hana. Yoongi mendengus dan kemudian menggendong Hana dan menempatkan adik kecilnya itu untuk duduk di ranjang di dekat tangan Jimin. Sekilas Yoongi dapat melihat wajah datar nan dingin milik Jimin. Kenapa ia menjadi kesal saat di rasa kedua mata Jimin menyiratkan tidak peduli akan keberadaannya. Yoongi menahan nafas, ia harus tetap bertahan. Setelah mendudukkan Hana, Yoongi beralih menyendiri untuk berdiri jauh di dekat jendela kaca besar yang ada di kamar inap Jimin. Melipat tangannya dan menatap ke luar jendela, mengabaikan perbincangan antara adiknya dan pemuda yang tengah terbaring sakit itu.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa _oppa_ bisa disini? Apa _oppa_ sakit?" tanya Hana sedih, seketika bulir-bukir bening berjatuhan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Jimin tersenyum dan mengelus pipi gembul Hana.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada _oppa_!" lirih Hana. Jimin kembali tersenyum.

" _Gwenchana oppa_ baik-baik saja! Kau tak perlu cemas! _Hajiman_ , darimana kau tahu jika _oppa_ ada disini?" tanya Jimin heran. Yoongi yang mendengar itu siap-siap memasang kedua indera pendengarannya. Mewas-was kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada saat Hana menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Yoongi _oppa_ mencari _oppa_ untuk meminta maaf karena sudah berbuat kasar pada _oppa_ kemarin, dan juga ingin berterima kasih saat _oppa_ sudah menyelamatkanku!" jelas Hana. Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Begitu?" tanya Jimin meskipun ragu. Hana mengangguk polos.

"Apa _oppa_ mau memaafkan Subsub _oppa_?" tanya Hana, kedua matanya berbinar polos. Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Benarkah _oppa_ memaafkannya?" lanjut Hana. Jimin kembali mengangguk. " _Kamsahamnida oppa_! _Oppa_ memang baiiiik sekali!" Hana berhambur memeluk Jimin. Jimin menerima pelukan Hana dan tak menyadari jika sedari tadi sepasang mata tajam tengah menatap bagaimana interaksi keduanya.

 _Hana bersikap berbeda padanya. Ia tidak pernah berbicara selembut itu padaku ataupun pada appa. Tapi, kenapa berbeda padanya? Ia bisa luluh dengan_ _mudah_.

Lamunan Yoongi seketika buyar saat pintu kamar inap Jimin kembali terbuka akibat dua sosok berbaju putih memasuki kamar inap itu. Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya saat tahu siapa salah satu orang itu. Begitu pula dengan orang yang baru saja membuka pintu menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

" _Appa_!" seru Hana girang saat melihat sosok ayahnya berdiri di depan dokter muda dengan name tag _Kim Seokjin_.

"Hana, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya dokter Min, ayah Yoongi dan Hana. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Jimin diikuti Seokjin di belakangnya.

" _Appa_ ~ini Chimchimi _oppa_! _Uri_ goblin, yang aku ceritakan pada _appa_ kemarin!" seru Hana girang.

"Benarkah?" sahut dokter Min senang, kemudian ia menatap Jimin ramah. "Terima kasih, Jimin-ssi kau sudah menolong anak bungsuku!" Jimin tersenyum kikuk.

"Tidak masalah _uisa-nim_!" Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, bisakah kalian berdua keluar? Kami ingin memeriksa Chimchimi _oppa_ terlebih dahulu!" ujar dokter Min mencubit pipi Hana. Hana menggeleng.

" _Ani_! Aku ingin menemani Chimchimi _oppa_!" ujar Hana murung.

"Hana, hanya sebentar saja!" bujuk sang ayah, kemudian ia menatap Yoongi yang juga kebetulan juga tengah menatap mereka berempat. Yoongi mendengus, ia tahu tatapan meminta tolong dari ayahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang Jimin dan menggendong Hana ke dalam gendongannya.

" _Oppa_ -mu _itu_ harus diperiksa terlebih dahulu supaya ia cepat sembuh, kau mengerti?" tanya Yoongi memerintah. Hana mengangguk patuh. "Anak pintar! Kau bisa menemaninya lagi nanti!" lanjutnya dan membawa sang adik keluar kamar inap meninggalkan dua dokter itu bersama dengan pasien mereka.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?" tanya dokter Min. Jimin tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Seokjin yang sedang mengukur tekanan darahnya dan membenarkan aliran infusnya.

"Aku~baik-baik saja _uisa-nim_!" jawab Jimin mantap.

"Seokjin sudah memberikan semua laporannya tadi siang. Dan, aku sangat prihatin saat mengetahui hasilnya!" dokter Min menarik nafas. "Kita harus menemukan pendonor untukmu secepatnya. Jika tidak kemungkinan besar akan terjadi padamu!" lanjut dokter Min ia menatap Jimin nanar. "Dan, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu, Jimin. Aku dan Seokjin sendiri terkejut saat mengetahui hasilnya,"

"Maksud _uisa-nim_?" tanya Jimin tidak mengerti, ia menatap Seokjin yang berada disisinya, dokter muda itu menggenggam tangannya erat serta berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang ingin melesak keluar.

"Kau positif mengidap penyakit genetik!" lirih dokter Min, ia yakin setiap pasien yang mendengar hal itu pasti akan meraung-raung tidak terima, karena penyakit genetik itu merupakan penyakit yang sukar disembuhkan. Tapi, berbeda dengan Jimin. Jimin terlihat santai dan tidak mempermasalahkan kemungkinan besar dari penyakitnya itu. Bahkan, Seokjin saja yang mendengar hasil itu keluar dari belah dokter Min sudah mulai terisak.

"Jimin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya dokter Min memastikan. Jimin mengangguk yakin.

"Jadi, apa _uisa-nim_ sudah tahu penyakit genetik itu seperti apa?" tanya Jimin tenang. Dokter Min mengangguk ragu. Jimin menghela nafas. "Apa berbahaya?" tanyanya lagi, dan dokter Min kembali mengangguk. "Apa ada kemungkinan untuk sembuh?" tanya Jimin lagi, kali ini dokter Min diam dan Jimin beralih menatap Seokjin yang menyembunyikan mata sembabnya. "Tidak ya?" ujarnya menerawang jawaban diam diantara kedua dokter itu, Jimin tersenyum miris. Ia hanya diam, wajahnya semakin memucat. " _Uisa-nim_ —" panggilnya lagi. "Apa ada gejala saat penyakit itu muncul?" tanya Jimin, dokter Min mengangguk. Jimin mengulas senyum.

.

.

" _Oppa_!" panggil Hana lirih. Yoongi hanya menatap adiknya yang duduk disampingnya sekilas. "Apa Chimchimi _oppa_ , akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hana.

"Apa kau sangat mencemaskannya?" tanya Yoongi. Hana mengangguk cepat.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya!"

"Apa melebihi Subsub _oppa-_ mu ini?" tanya Yoongi menyebut panggilan kecil yang selalu ia tolak jika Hana menyebutnya seperti itu. Dan, lagi-lagi Hana mengangguk cepat. Yoongi tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia serasa ditampar dengan keras oleh semua beruang kutub yang ada di kutub utara. Oke, lupakan! Itu sangat berlebihan. Dan, apa? Adiknya itu lebih memilih orang lain dibandingkan kakak kandungnya sendiri? Ia lebih memilih seorang pemuda yang baru ia kenal selama hampir 24 jam dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang sudah melihatnya bagaimana saat ia muncul pertama kali di dunia dengan tangisannya yang cempreng itu? Yoongi merasa dikhianati.

"Apa yang kau suka darinya?" tanya Yoongi meninggi. Hana mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah, _oppa_ sudah pernah bertanya?" tanya Hana. _Tuh_ , kan nada bicara Hana saja saat dengan Yoongi jauh berbeda saat dengan Jimin. Yoongi mendengus.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukainya?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Hana mendengus keras. "Kau mendengus?" tanya Yoongi konyol.

" _Oppa_ tadi juga mendengus! Jadi, aku meniru _oppa_!" balas Hana tak kalah tajam. Sungguh, ia merasa ditampar berkali-kali oleh beruang kutub yang datang bersama sambaran petir, benar-benar sangat sakit.

"Yak, bocah—"

"Min Hana?" panggil seseorang yang mengejutkan keduanya. Keduanya sontak menoleh.

" _Annyeongasseo, uisa-nim_! Apa _uisa-nim_ sudah selesai memeriksa _uri oppa_?" tanya Hana yang sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya kepada dokter yang tadi datang bersama ayahnya, Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin mendekati Hana dan berjongkok dihadapan gadis kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" tanya Seokjin seraya mengelus surai pirang Hana.

"Min Hana _uisa-nim_!" jawab Hana formal. Seokjin mengulas senyum.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku membelikan makanan untuk Jimin-ie _oppa_?" tawar Seokjin.

"Eoh, apa Chimchimi _oppa_ tidak diberi makan dari rumah sakit _uisa-nim_?" tanya Hana polos, Seokjin kembali tersenyum.

"Jimin-ie _oppa_ itu spesial. Dia boleh memakan apa saja yang dia mau saat dia sakit!" balas Seokjin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hana berbinar, Seokjin kembali mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menemaniku?" ulang Seokjin, Hana mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu, _uisa-nim_!" jawab Hana dan Seokjin langsung menggandeng gadis kecil itu mengabaikan Yoongi yang seolah diangap sebagai angin lalu.

" _Oppa_ , tunggu disitu dan duduk manis- _nde_! Jangan kemana-mana!" pesan Hana menunjuk Yoongi yang bengong melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tiba-tiba berseru menitahnya seolah ialah adiknya dan dia adalah kakaknya. Ingatkan Yoongi, jika dia bukan adik kandung Yoongi untuk menenggelamkannya di sungai Han hidup-hidup. Menyebalkan!

Yoongi duduk termangu menompang dagu. Ia merasa seperti orang pengangguran, atau lebih tepatnya orang yang tidak dibutuhkan siapapun. Ia memutar otak untuk mencari cara guna untuk mengambil hati pemuda yang sudah membuatnya kesal berkali-kali lipat terlebih adiknya itu yang selalu mengelu-elukan pemuda yang disebut adiknya _Chimchimi oppa_ itu. Benar-benar kekanakan!

Yoongi membuyarkan lamunannya saat tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku jaketnya.

" _Nde, nuguseyo_?" sapa Yoongi saat mendapati nomor tidak dikenal yang sudah menghubunginya.

 _"Maaf pak, ini saya perawat kamar jenazah!"_ sahut orang di seberang sana.

"Ah, _nde_ ~ada apa pak?" tanya Yoongi ramah.

 _"Hasilnya sudah keluar pak! Jika anda ingin mengambilnya anda bisa mengambilnya di laborat!"_ Yoongi mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambilnya nanti. Terima Kasih atas informasinya pak!"

 _"Nde! Tidak masalah pak, kalau begitu saya tutup sambungannya!"_

" _Nde_ , sekali lagi terima kasih banyak pak!"

Yoongi menatap ponselnya sekilas setelah orang diseberang sana memutuskan sambungannya dengan Yoongi. Yoongi memasukkan ponselnya dan seketika ia terkejut saat kedua pasang matanya mendapati sepasang kaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Yoongi mendongak dan berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap datar pada sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa Kim _uisa_ pergi bersama Hana?" tanyanya, Yoongi mengangguk samar bahkan tidak terlihat jika ia benar-benar mengangguk. "Yoongi-ya apa bisa _appa_ meminta tolong padamu untuk menemani Jimin sebentar?" pinta sang ayah. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" serunya tak percaya.

"Temani dia sebentar, lagi pula kau juga sendiri disini kan? Kau kemari untuk menjenguknya kan?" tanya sang ayah. Yoongi berdecak.

"Dia kan pasien _appa_! Kenapa tidak _appa_ yang menemaninya?" tanya Yoongi enggan.

" _Appa_ masih harus memeriksa pasien lain Yoongi! Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" pinta sang ayah lagi. Yoongi lagi-lagi berdecak.

"Baiklah!" putusnya akhirnya dan melangkah lunglai memasuki kamar inap Jimin, menghiraukan tatapan senang dari ayahnya.

.

.

 _"Kau akan mengalami pusing yang hebat dan pandangan kabur sesekali. Tekanan darahmu mudah menurun dan suhu tubuhmu akan selalu hangat meskipun dalam cuaca dingin ataupun kau dalam keadaan kedinginan. Selain itu, kau juga akan merasakan sakit pada bagian otot lehermu!"_

Jimin mengerjap menatap langit-langit kamarnya, menerawang gambaran apa yang kiranya muncul di depan matanya. Namun, yang ia dapati hanya kekosongan, tidak ada apa-apa disana. Yang ada justru bayangan Seokjin yang tak hentinya menangis dan memeluknya dengan erat.

 _"Kau juga akan mengalami sesak nafas. Pengaturan nafasmu akan kembang-kempis tak teratur terlebih pada saat kau stres atau depresi. Hal itu akan memicu tekanan hebat dari seluruh tubuhmu. Tidak ada pengobatan tetapi kau bisa lakukan pencegahan. Karena, penyakit itu datang secara tiba-tiba!"_

Jimin menahan nafasnya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Tapi, ia merasa untuk tidak kuat menahan semua itu. Ia ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin. Meluapkan semua yang ia pendam selama ini. Meluapkan semua yang menumpuk di dalam hatinya hingga menghujam tepat di hati kecilnya yang terdalam.

 _"Tapi, saat ini kami akan memfokuskan pada ginjalmu dan mencarikan pendonor. Untuk sementara, kami harus memperbaiki bagian kecil di salah satu organmu!"_

Jimin muak dengan semua itu. Ia sudah lelah dengan adanya obat-obatan yang selalu menemaninya. Lantas, siapa pula yang akan peduli ia sakit atau tidak. Ia hidup atau tidak. Ia menderita atau tidak. Ia kesal atau tidak. Ia marah atau tidak. Siapa yang akan peduli. Orang-orang justru menyumpahinya dan mendoakannya untuk cepat pergi sejauh mungkin dari mereka semua. Jimin ingin pergi dan berlari dari semua kenyataan itu. Persetan dengan penyakit-penyakitnya, sungguh ia sama sekali tak memusingkannya.

Tapi, Jimin ingat! Lari bukanlah dirinya. Lari bukanlah tanggungannya. Ia bukan seorang pengecut yang mudah menghindar dari kehidupannya sendiri. Untuk apa ia menghindar dan lari? Karena, inilah hidupnya. Ia tidak akan bisa memungkiri semua kenyataan itu. Ia tidak bisa mengelak dari takdir. Tapi, sudah cukup untuk semua ini sebelum orang-orang tahu mengenai keadaannya dan apa yang ia bayangkan selama ini benar-benar terjadi.

Jimin mengerjap saat pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka. Kini sosok pemuda berwajah datar itu yang masuk. Seorang diri. Sebenarnya Jimin tidak mengenalnya, bahkan tahu namanya saja tidak. Tapi, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu sering muncul di hadapannya dan ini yang ketiga kalinya.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati ranjang Jimin dan duduk di kursi di samping ranjang itu. Ia duduk dengan canggung karena Jimin yang sama sekali tidak melirik kearahnya. Yoongi menarik nafas, mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Hey!" sapa Yoongi mencoba akrab. Jimin hanya bergumam. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi rendah, Jimin tetap diam. Sedangkan, Yoongi berfikir kiranya apa yang harus ia katakan pada pemuda itu. Ia harus bisa membuat pemuda itu menganggap Yoongi bahwa Yoongi adalah lelaki yang baik. "Maafkan aku karena aku telah berucap kasar padamu saat kau menyelamatkan adikku dan juga terima kasih karena berkat kau, adikku bisa pulang dengan selamat!" Yoongi menahan kekesalannya saat Jimin tak kunjung membalas ucapannya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar membenci orang yang mengabaikannya. "Dan juga—" Yoongi menggantung ucapannya. "Aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku kepada kakakmu, seharusnya aku mencegahnya melakukan hal itu! Pada saat itu kami sedang bertengkar, aku tidak tahu jika ia akan melakukan hal itu di depanku. Sungguh, aku minta maaf!" Yoongi menunduk, ia harap _aktingnya_ itu membuahkan hasil.

"Darimana kau tahu jika dia adalah kakakku?" tanya Jimin datar. Yoongi mengerjap matanya, sial dia hampir keceplosan secara mantan kekasihnya itu tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan mengenai seluk-beluk keluarganya.

"Yunjin pernah menceritakan padaku jika dia memiliki adik dan dia sangat menyayanginya. Melihat reaksimu seperti itu kau pasti adiknya, Park Jimin-kan?" Yoongi berucap hati-hati.

"Benarkah?" Jimin kini menoleh. Kedua irisnya bertemu dengan iris milik Yoongi. "Aku tahu itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu!"

"Apa?" Yoongi membalas tatapan teduh Jimin. Jimin tersenyum, dan entah kenapa Yoongi merasakan desiran aneh yang menyapa hatinya.

"Kau tahu, kakakku itu—dia memang jalang! Jadi, jika dia berani begitu pasti dia tidak ingin putus denganmu?" Jimin tersenyum kecil dan Yoongi hanya melongo setelah mendengar ucapan Jimin. Hey, adik mana yang akan mengatainya jalang di depan orang lain? Yah, meskipun hal itu adalah kenyataan tapi bukankah di setiap keluarga selalu menyembunyikan aib keluarganya? Yoongi menjadi paham posisi Taehyung sekarang. Jimin memang seorang informan yang tepat.

"Darimana kau tahu jika aku meminta putus darinya?"

"Aku tidak tuli! Telingaku masih utuh! Dia berteriak begitu kencang!" Jimin menahan nafas "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf!"

"Apa?" Yoongi kembali terlonjak dan Jimin hanya terkekeh.

"Kau pasti merasa risih atas kelakuan kakakku itu!"

 _Yang benar saja? Justru aku sangat menikmatinya!_

"Tak apa! Aku dan kakakmu sama-sama salah! Ngomong-ngomong namaku Min Yoongi! Aku kakak Hana sekaligus anak pertama dokter Min!" Jimin hanya mengangguk menanggapi salam perkenalan dari Yoongi. Jimin diam sejenak, seketika suasana hening meliputi keduanya. Yoongi berdehem sengaja mengalihkan atensi Park Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya melamun.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tidak ada keluargamu yang kemari?" tanya Yoongi memecah keheningan. Jimin berfikir sejenak sebelum senyum manisnya kembali mengembang di belah bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan mereka!" jawab Jimin sekenanya tanpa menatap ke arah Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh aku menemanimu?" tawar Yoongi, Jimin seketika terhenyak dan menatap pemuda tampan itu.

"Terima kasih! Tapi, itu tidak perlu!" ujar Jimin.

" _Wae_?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri!" jawab Jimin datar. Yoongi memutar otaknya.

"Apa karena aku mantan kekasih kakakmu?" tanya Yoongi mencari simpatik. Jimin langsung menatapnya.

"Bukan begitu!" Jimin menatap Yoongi malas. "Aku tidak begitu menyukai hubungan baru!" lanjutnya. Yoongi kembali berfikir keras, kenapa ingin mendekati Jimin saja ia sudah banyak berfikir?

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja aku melakukannya demi Hana. Karena Hana dan ayahku juga memintaku untuk menemanimu!" Yoongi masih mencoba. Jimin mendengus. "Kau bersedia kan?" pinta Yoongi lagi menyakinkan. Jimin terpaksa mengangguk.

"Tapi—" Jimin menggantung ucapannya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Yoongi was-was.

"Kau bisa menemaniku malam hari karena di siang hari-nya sudah ada seseorang yang menemaniku!" jawab Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk patuh, setidaknya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Hening. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara keduanya selama beberapa menit setelah keputusan Jimin itu. Jimin mencoba memejamkan matanya sementara Yoongi memainkan jari-jari tangannya bosan.

 _Ting!_

Jimin membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar bunyi pesan masuk dari ponselnya yang ada di atas nakas. Ia meraihnya dan membuka lock-screen pada layar. Jimin tersenyum sekilas saat melihat satu pesan masuk dari Jungkook.

From : 82219977XX

7.15pm, 17/5/23

 _Hyung-ie apa kau masih terjaga?_

 _Jeon Kook-ie __

Jimin tersenyum geli saat mendapati pesan singkat dari Jungkook, segera ia membalasnya dan tak lupa sebelum itu ia menyimpan nomor ponsel bocah itu. Jimin berfikir kira-kira nama apa ya yang cocok? Ah, sepertinya ia harus bertanya pada pakarnya. Tapi, sayang dia sedang tidak ada disini. Pakar yang merubah namanya menjadi _'Chimchimi'_. Jimin kembali tersenyum saat sebuah nama melintas di otaknya.

To : Kookies

7.16pm, 17/5/23

 _Nde, baru saja para dokter memeriksaku. Kau sudah sampai di asrama?_

Tak butuh menunggu lama, semenit kemudian ponsel Jimin kembali berbunyi.

From : Kookies

7.17pm, 17/5/23

 _Sudah hyung! Sudah 30 menit yang lalu. Tapi, sialnya aku tertangkap jadi aku dihukum terlebih dahulu. Mian, hyung aku tidak segera mengirim pesan padamu :(_

Jimin kembali tersenyum mengabaikan tatapan Yoongi yang menatapinya heran.

To : Kookies

7.17pm, 17/5/23

 _Kau memang anak nakal! Pantas untuk dihukum!_

From : Kookies

7.19pm, 17/5/23

 _Hyung-ie kau senang aku dihukum? Jahat sekali -_-_

Yoongi berdehem. Jimin semakin kelewatan menebarkan senyumnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal karena hanya dianggap patung tampan yang sengaja di letakkan sebagai penghibur di dalam kamar inapnya. Ia hanya sebal diabaikan.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jimin dingin.

"Aku tidak suka diabaikan! Kau sibuk dengan ponselmu dan tanpa henti tersenyum!" Oh tidak! Yoongi sudah kelepasan. Jiwanya yang sesungguhnya sudah keluar. Tapi, Jimin justru tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku sudah mengira kau bukan orang yang lembut! Berbicara denganku dengan nada bicara seperti sebelumnya pasti sangat menyusahkan untukmu bukan?"

"Apa?" Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya sedangkan Jimin tersenyum lebar mengakibatkan kedua matanya ikut menyipit tenggelam. Yoongi meneguk ludahnya gusar. Bagaimana Jimin bisa tahu?

"Tak perlu berpura-pura!" sahut Jimin santai. Yoongi kembali menatapnya, Jimin sosok orang yang tidak terduga. "Kau harus banyak berlatih agar orang lain tidak tahu jika kau sedang pura-pura!"

"A-aku, aku hanya mencoba untuk bersikap sopan kepada orang yang baru kukenal!" balas Yoongi mencoba untuk serealistis mungkin. Jimin mengangguk percaya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Aku paham!" dan setelah itu Jimin kembali berkutat pada ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana.

To : Kookies

7.25pm, 17/5/23

 _Ya, itu pantas untukmu! Apalagi kau berniat untuk membolos besok!_

From : Kookies

7.25pm, 17/5/23

 _Kenapa kau membalasnya lama hyung? Kau sedang bersama siapa? Ada seseorang ya disana?_

To : Kookies

7.26pm, 17/5/23

 _Mian, Kookie-ya! Tadi hyung sedang berbincang dengan kakak teman hyung. Dia yang sedang menemani hyung disini!_

From : Kookies

7.26pm, 17/5/23

 _Baguslah! Jika hyung sedang tidak sendirian. Apa hyung sudah makan?_

To : Kookies

7.28pm, 17/5/23

 _Belum. Tadi saat dokter memeriksa ada Seokjin hyung dan dia yang membelikanku makanan bersama temanku. Tapi, entahlah sampai saat ini mereka belum juga datang._

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia selesai mengetik dan menyentuh tombol sent seraya menunggu balasan dari Jungkook. Jimin sempat tertidur beberapa menit saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan tiba-tiba dan menampakkan dua sosok yang langsung berlari masuk kearahnya.

"Chimchimi _oppa_!" seru Hana girang dan berdiri di samping Yoongi. "Oppa, bawa aku di samping Chimchimi _oppa_!" pinta Hana. Yoongi menurut. "Kami membawa banyak makanan untuk _oppa_!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jimin seraya mengelus surai pirang Hana. "Tapi, kenapa kalian perginya lama sekali?" Jimin beralih menatap Seokjin, kini dokter muda itu sudah berubah penampilan non-formal yang hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna aqua.

" _Mianhae_ , tadi kita sempat mampir membeli es krim! Apa kami terlalu lama?" tanya Seokjin. Jimin menggeleng.

"Tak apa _hyung_!"

" _Cha_! Sekarang saatnya kau makan!" Seokjin membuka sebuah kotak makanan yang berisi salad di hadapan Jimin. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoongi yang hanya menunduk tak ada kerjaan. "Kau, kakaknya Hana kan?" merasa di tanya Yoongi segera mendongak dan mengangguk. "Makanlah bersama Hana, tadi kita juga membeli chicken!" Yoongi mengangguk kemudian ia beralih pada Hana.

"Kau ingin makan sekarang?" tanya Yoongi. Hana berfikir sejenak. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku mau makan jika ada yang menyuapiku!" Yoongi mendengus.

"Hana~" panggilnya tegas. Hana mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi, dan lagi-lagi Yoongi kembali mendengus. "Baiklah oppa akan menyuapimu!" ujarnya akhirnya mengingat saat sang adik memang belum makan sejak ia mengajaknya untuk menjenguk Jimin. Hana tersenyum senang meskipun Yoongi membalas dengan wajah datarnya. Ia membuka kotak yang berisi ayam dan mulai menyuapi Hana yang disambut girang oleh adiknya itu.

.

.

Taehyung memainkan jemari tangannya diatas meja di sebuah restoran. Ia sudah menunggu kiranya 15 menit, tapi orang yang ditunggunya tidak juga datang. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh restoran bernuansa Spanyol itu. Restoran mewah yang hanya dimasuki oleh orang-orang kalangan atas.

Taehyung menarik nafas. Entah kenapa sedari tadi ia tidak fokus. Pikirannya tertuju pada Jimin. Sejak, kejadian itu Taehyung belum juga menghubungi Jimin. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada pemuda malang itu. Akankah ia bertanya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu? Tapi, Taehyung ingat satu hal ia memang selalu berniat untuk menghancurkan Park Jimin tapi entah kenapa sekalipun ia tidak pernah berbohong pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Taehyung meraih ponselnya. Apakah ia mengirim pesan saja? Yap, mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada menelpon karna ia takut sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan justru akan terbongkar dari suaranya yang terdengar gugup dan banyak berfikir untuk mencari alasan.

To : Jimin Park

8.45pm, 17/5/23

 _Jimin kau sudah ada di rumah? Aku mencemaskanmu._

Taehyung menyentuh tombol sent dan kini giliran menunggu balasan dari pemuda Park itu. Sekitar dua menit ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

From : Jimin Park

8.47pm, 17/5/23

 _Aku tidak apa-apa Tae._

Taehyung mengeryit membaca pesan singkat dari Jimin. Entah kenapa ia merasakan gelisah saat membaca pesan itu. Kenapa Jimin tidak mengatakan jika ia sekarang berada di rumah sakit? Dan apa yang harus Taehyung katakan? Kenapa ia mulai merasa khawatir? Apa benar, ia sudah mulai bersimpatik dengan anak bungsu Park itu?

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" sapa seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung pada ponselnya. Taehyung terkejut dan langsung meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Lumayan!" jawabnya jujur. Ia memandang orang yang kini duduk di kursi di depannya. Keduanya saling menatap.

" _Mian_ , jika aku membuatmu menunggu aku harus menyelesaikan rapatku terlebih dahulu!" ujarnya memberi alasan. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Tak apa!" jawabnya masih dengan nada yang sama. Orang itu berdehem. Ia menatap Taehyung serius.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui jika kita bertemu disini!" ujarnya, ia menarik nafas. "Apalagi ada yang tahu jika kita saling mengenal! Termasuk kakakmu, Min Yoongi dan terutama Park Jimin!" lanjutnya. Taehyung mengangguk singkat.

"Aku tahu kau akan bertahan lebih lama dari yang aku targetkan dan kau selalu melakukan semuanya sesuai rencana Kim Taehyung-ssi!" lanjutnya. Taehyung hanya menyimak. "Dan aku tidak menyangka kau masih tetap mendapat kepercayaan dari mereka semua yang padahal sebenarnya, kau adalah seorang pengkhianat!"

"Tak perlu membahas soal pengkhianatan itu disini! Aku tahu yang kau katakan adalah fakta sepenuhnya. Tapi, perlu kau ketahui mereka mempercayaiku karena aku memang ikut andil dalam rencana mereka!" Taehyung menarik satu nafasnya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaganya sebagaimana aku menjaga kedua orang tuaku! Dan, aku pasti akan merahasiakan keberadaannya dari siapapun sampai mereka tahu siapa pengkhianat yang sesungguhnya!" orang itu tersenyum mendengar nada serius yang keluar dari belah bibir Taehyung.

"Terima kasih banyak Taehyung-ssi. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bersedia melakukan ini semua!" Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak sebrengsek itu meskipun mereka yang sudah merenggut orang tuaku!" Taehyung menarik senyumnya.

"Hajiman—ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui!" Taehyung menatapnya serius. "Jika sebenarnya bukan keluarga Park yang membuat ayahmu di penjara!"

"Apa?" Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya. Orang itu mengangguk yakin.

"Dan, bagaimanapun juga kakakmu harus tahu dimana keberadaan ayahmu sekarang!"

"Tidak!" tolak Taehyung tegas. "Dia tidak akan mengerti! Masalah mengenai Namjoon _hyung_ , serahkan saja padaku! Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan!" orang itu mengangguk paham. "Tapi, apakah yang kau katakan itu benar? Bukan ayah Jimin yang menjebloskan ayahku ke penjara?" ulang Taehyung. Lelaki itu mengangguk yakin. "Lalu siapa?" lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Hanya satu orang yang mengetahui masalah ini!" Taehyung menatap lelaki itu dalam.

"Siapa?" orang itu menarik satu nafasnya.

"Putra sulung keluarga Jung!" Taehyung mengeryit.

"Putra sulung? Bukankah mereka hanya memiliki satu anak?" lelaki itu tertawa keras.

"Tidak semua keluarga mengalami keadaan dimana pihak keluarga yang tidak mengakui anaknya tapi ada juga anak yang tidak mau mengakui keluarganya! Jika kau mengetahui siapa dia, kau akan menemukan kebenaran darinya!"

Taehyung masih diam terduduk di tempatnya. Orang itu sudah pergi lima menit yang lalu tapi ia masih memutuskan untuk tetap diam di tempat itu. Taehyung memainkan ponselnya, ia ingin sekali menghubungi Jimin memastikan bagaimana keadaannya. Yah, meskipun ia akui itu semua adalah kepura-puraan belaka. Taehyung memutuskan untuk mendial nomor Jimin dan menunggu saat nada sambung belum juga berganti dengan suara di seberang sana.

 _"Yeobosseo?"_ sapa di seberang.

"Jimin-ie... kau ada dimana?" tanya Taehyung membuat suaranya terdengar secemas mungkin.

 _"Ada apa Tae?"_

"Entah kenapa sejak tadi aku berfirasat buruk mengenai dirimu. Kau benar tidak kenapa-napa?" tanya Taehyung yang mendengar kekehan dari suara Jimin.

 _"Tidak Tae, sungguh!"_ Taehyung memutar otaknya.

"Tapi, saat aku kembali ke cafe tadi salah satu pelayan mengatakan jika kau terluka!" dapat Taehyung dengar ada helaan nafas di seberang sana.

 _"Begitu?"_ sahut Jimin.

"Kau dimana? Aku khawatir padamu!" Taehyung berseru dengan nada memaksa.

 _"Baiklah, aku ada di rumah sakit sekarang!"_ Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Aigoo, bagaimana bisa? Rumah sakit mana?" tanya Taehyung.

 _"Severance Hospital!"_

"Baiklah aku akan kesana!"

 _"Tidak perlu!"_

"Mwoya?"

 _"Kau tidak perlu kesini! Aku sudah baik-baik saja!"_

"Tapi, kau sendirian kan?"

 _"Darimana kau tahu?"_

"Yak! _Babo-ya_! Aku tahu kau pasti tidak menghubungi keluargamu! Aku akan kesana sekarang!"

 _"Tae! Itu tidak perlu. Jika kau mau kemari, kau bisa datang besok!"_ pinta Jimin. Taehyung mendengus.

"Baiklah! Tapi, jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku-nde?"

 _"Nde, aku mengerti!"_

"Geurae, aku tutup sambungannya! Istirahatlah Jim!"

Taehyung memutuskan sambungannya dengan Jimin. Ia menarik nafas sekali dan bergegas pergi dari resto itu. Taehyung berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Berjalan menelusuri trotoar dan melangkah pulang menuju apartementnya.

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

"Huahhh!!! Aku mengantuk sekali!" Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya setelah ia menguap lebar-lebar. "Mataku tinggal lima watt dan aku sudah bosan menonton film yang tak kunjung berakhir selama tiga hari berturut-turut ini!"

 _TUK!_

Baekhyun meringis saat sebuah karton gulung mengenai kepalanya. Ia menoleh saat mendapati seseorang tengah berkacak pinggang berdiri di belakangnya.

" _Hyung_ apa film-mu sudah tamat? Kau sudah menemukan jalan ceritanya?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengelus kepalanya.

"Berhenti mengeluh dan lihat ini!" ujar Seung Hyun seraya menyesap cup coffee di tangan kanannya dan memegang gulungan karton di tangan kirinya. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang berada di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurut meskipun dengan langkah enggan ia mendekati rekan kerja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Apanya yang harus kulihat _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba membuka lebar-lebar mata sipitnya.

"Lihatlah baik-baik bocah!" decak Seung Hyun sebal. Baekhyun mendengus dan melihat rekaman cctv yang diputar Seung Hyun di dalam laptopnya.

"Bukankah itu anak dari Jung Corporation? Ada perlu apa dia ke kamar itu?" pikir Baekhyun. "Apa mungkin dia? Oh tidak—" pikir Baekhyun menatap Seung Hyun dengan tatapan bodohnya. Dan lagi-lagi Seung Hyun memukulnya dengan gulungan karton tepat mengenai kepalanya.

" _Hyung_! Kau pikir itu tidak sakit?" cibir Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Lihat baik-baik apa yang terjadi selanjutnya!" titah Seung Hyun. Baekhyun kembali menatap layar laptop Seung Hyun.

"Dia keluar dari kamar dan selang beberapa menit, si korban masuk ke kamar itu bersama dengan pria lain? Jadi, itu berarti bukan dia pelakunya kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan berarti ia orang terpandang bisa kau simpulkan seperti itu. Lagi pula, bukankah kau berfikir jika dia yang pertama kali masuk ke kamar itu bukankah berarti dia yang memesan kamar itu? Kenapa justru ia keluar dan di tempati orang lain?" tanya Seung Hyun. Baekhyun berfikir sejenak.

Keduanya tak kunjung bicara, terlalu kalut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan melewati mereka, ia berjalan santai menuju meja kerjanya yang berada di samping kiri Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Taekwoon bersamaan.

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru terlihat? Kau, Namjoon, dan Yoongi tidak pernah datang kemari!" sinis Seung Hyun sebal dan Taekwoon menahan nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seung Hyun.

"Aku dan Namjoon baru kembali dari Ilsan untuk meminta informasi dari si resepsionis itu!"

"Lalu hasilnya?" tanya Seung Hyun. Taekwoon mendengus.

"Aku rasa ada yang mengancamnya! Aku dan Namjoon sudah mengejarnya kesana-kemari mengikutinya kemanapun dia berada tapi hasilnya? Tetap saja sama!" Taekwoon berucap seraya membuka laptopnya

"Lalu, dimana Namjoon?"

"Adiknya akan masuk ke akademi kepolisian, jadi sebagai wali satu-satunya ia hendak mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk adiknya! Nanti pukul 10 dia juga kemari! Kita masih harus rapat untuk membahas kasus ini kan?"

"Lalu, Yoongi?" Seung Hyun masih bertanya. Kali ini Taekwoon sengaja mendengus lebih keras.

"Tanya saja pada yang punya nama! Kau pikir aku siapanya? Harus tahu segalanya mengenai mereka?" jawab Taekwoon dingin.

Seung Hyun dan Baekhyun seketika diam membeku. Sebenarnya mereka sudah tidak heran lagi jika mendapat ucapan dingin dari pemuda bermarga Jung itu. Hanya saja, bisakah ia bersikap sedikit lembut?

Baekhyun kembali terfokus pada layar laptop Seung Hyun. Sementara Seung Hyun? Ia lebih memilih menyesap menikmati kopi paginya.

"Hyung hyung hyung~coba kau lihat ini!" panggil Baekhyun. Seung Hyun seketika menoleh dan ikut melihat apa yang akan ditunjukan Baekhyun.

"Pria bersama si korban keluar bersama dengan pria lain? Tapi kapan dia masuk ke kamar itu? Bajunya tidak ada yang sama saat beberapa orang yang masuk ke kamar itu?!" gumam Baekhyun.

"Simpan saja rekaman ini. Kau ambil wajah mereka secara close up okey?" titah Seung Hyun. Baekhyun mengangguk nurut.

"Seung Hyun-ah! Bantu aku sebentar!" panggil Taekwoon. Seung Hyun berdiri dan berdiri di samping Taekwoon duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Bisa kau bantu aku mencari tahu pemilik nomor telepon ini?" pinta Taekwoon menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun memincingkan matanya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ini hyung?" tanya Seung Hyun. Taekwoon tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baru saja menyadap ponsel resepsionis itu!"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Taekwoon tersenyum kecil.

"Tak penting bagaimana aku melakukannya. Dia diancam dan aku harus tahu siapa orang yang mengancamnya! Dengan begitu kita bisa langsung tahu siapa orang di balik pembunuhan keji ini!" Seung Hyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan melacaknya dan juga keberadaannya!"

"Bagus!" Taekwoon mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya namun ia kembali menghentikan jari-jarinya yang bergerak diatas keyboard saat ponselnya bergetar. "Aku angkat telepon dulu!" Taekwoon undur diri sebelum menerima anggukan singkat dari Seung Hyun.

"Ada apa Seokjin?" tanyanya langsung.

 _"Hyung aku ingin mengabarimu! Jimin ada di rumah sakit sekarang!"_ jawab dari seberang.

"Apa?" Taekwoon membulatkan kedua matanya. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa penyakitnya kambuh?"

 _"Tidak hyung, dia ditikam!"_

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" seru Taekwoon cemas.

 _"Jimin tidak mau menceritakannya padaku hyung! Tapi, aku juga ingin memberitahumu sesuatu!"_

"Ada apa?"

 _"Jimin mengalami komplikasi ginjal hyung! Maka dari itu, Jimin membutuhkan pendonor ginjal yang sama dengan golongan darahnya!"_

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memeriksaku!"

 _"Kau yakin hyung?"_

"Nde! Aku akan kesana sekarang dan juga aku akan menjenguk Jimin!"

 _"Nde, hyung! Kemarilah! Kau juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya!"_

"Nde! Gomapta, Seokjin-ie!"

 _"Nde, hyung! Aku tutup nde?"_

Taekwoon menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan. ia berjalan mendekati Seung Hyun dengan ekspresi risau.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seung Hyun saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Taekwoon.

"Adikku masuk rumah sakit. _Mianhae_ , aku harus kesana sekarang! Tapi, kau tak perlu cemas aku akan datang rapat nanti meskipun agak terlambat!" pamit Taekwoon buru-buru.

" _Arra! Gwenchanayo!_ " balas Seung Hyun menatap Taekwoon yang bergegas pergi dan melewati Baekhyun yang sedang menyesap gingseng merah begitu saja.

"Apa aku tidak dianggap disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Diam bocah! Kerjakan saja tugasmu!"

"Ay ay ay~orang-orang ini suka sekali menyiksaku!" gerutu Baekhyun namun ia menurut dan kembali berkutat pada layar laptop di depannya.

.

.

"Seokjin?"panggil Taekwoon saat ia membuka pintu ruang kerja Seokjin saat ia sudah sampai di rumah sakit.

"Taekwoon _hyung_?" sahut Seokjin segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jimin?" tanya Taekwoon, ketara sekali dari ekspresinya ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Tidak begitu baik hyung! Aku benar-benar sangat takut!" lirih Seokjin berusaha untuk menahan air matanya.

" _Gwenchana_ semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja! Kau tahu bukan? Jimin adalah orang yang kuat!" Seokjin mengangguk kecil.

"Oya, _hyung_! Apa kau yakin, kau mau untuk diperiksa?" tanya Seokjin memastikan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Jimin!" Seokjin tersenyum hangat dan berhambur ke dalam pelukan Taekwoon.

"Terima Kasih _hyung_! Terima Kasih banyak!"

"Hey, kenapa kau berterima Kasih begitu? Kita ini satu keluarga Seokjin-ie~" Taekwoon mengelus surai hitam Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk dan tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. "Kalau begitu, kapan aku mulai diperiksa?" Seokjin melepas dekapannya dan menatap Taekwoon lamat.

"Jika bisa secepatnya _hyung_! Dokter Min yang akan memeriksamu!" jawab Taekwoon.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya sekarang. Baru setelah itu aku akan menemui Jimin!" Seokjin mengangguk pada saat Taekwoon hendak meninggalkan ruangannya. Seokjin menatap pintu yang ditutup oleh Taekwoon itu, seketika lututnya lemas. Ia terjatuh di atas lantai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jujur saja ia sangat tidak tega melihat penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang dialami pasiennya, tapi kali ini? Yang menjadi pasiennya adalah Park Jimin. Sepupu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Dada Seokjin kembang-kempis tak beraturan. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu berada di sisi Jimin apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, kenapa ia merasa tak berdaya? Bagaimana ia akan menguatkan Jimin jika ia sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa?

Seokjin menarik satu nafasnya. Ia sudah merasa tersiksa saat melihat Jungkook membawa Jimin ke unit gawat darurat dengan berlumuran darah di tubuhnya. Bahkan, ia tak henti menangis saat mengoperasi Jimin mengabaikan tatapan miris dari para perawat yang menemaninya saat ia bercucuran air mata. Seokjin ingin berkeluh kesah, ingin mengatakan kepada semua orang di dunia ini. Ia ingin marah dan membongkar semua yang Jimin derita kepada semua orang. Tidak, ia tidak ingin Jimin mendapat belas kasihan, tapi yang ia inginkan hanya ketidakegoisan dari orang-orang itu yang terus saja menyalahkan Jimin atas semua yang terjadi sekarang. Mereka hanya tidak tahu apa yang Jimin rasakan selama ini.

Seokjin merogoh saku jas putihnya dan meraih ponselnya. Kemudian ia mendial nomor seseorang.

 _"Yeobosseo? Ada apa Seokjin-ie?"_ sapa orang seberang setelah Seokjin menunggu nada sambung sebelumnya.

"Hiks! _Appa_ —" isak Seokjin pecah.

 _"Ada apa? Katakan pada appa?"_

" _Appa_ ~aku tidak tega melihat Jimin seperti ini— _appa_ , hiks! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

 _"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_ tanya orang seberang, suaranya terdengar sarat kecemasan.

" _Appa_ —Jimin sudah positif—hiks! Dia—hiks! Dia, positif mengidap penyakit genetik itu? Kenapa harus Jimin _appa_? Kenapa?" Seokjin hampir emosi ditengah-tengah isaknya.

 _"Seokjin-ie kau harus kuat. Kau harus tetap berada di samping Jimin. Kau harus tetap memberikan keyakinan padanya! Kau harus selalu berada disisinya! Mengerti?"_ Seokjin mulai tenang.

"Tapi, _appa_ —aku takut kehilangan Jimin. Aku sangat-sangat menyayanginya. _Appa_ ingat bukan? Berkat Jimin aku masih bisa ada di dunia ini? Aku masih bisa menjadi apa yang _appa_ inginkan hingga saat ini? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka seperti itu _appa_!"

 _"Seokjin-ie kau tahu bukan, sekuat apa Park Jimin itu? Kau tahu bukan seperti apa dia? Percayalah padanya, berilah kekuatan padanya, jangan menunjukkan kelemahanmu padanya dan tetaplah berada disisinya. Appa akan segera pulang dan melihat bagaimana Jimin sekarang? Dia ada dimana?"_

"Sekarang dia di rumah sakit _appa_. Kemarin ada seseorang yang menikamya!"

 _"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"_

"Buruk!" balas Seokjin singkat, mencoba untuk menahan kembali air matanya yang terus saja tumpah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang _appa_!" Seokjin menghela nafas, tatapannya nanar dan bingung.

 _"Dengarkan appa, Kim Seokjin! Kau tak boleh lemah, bagaimana kau akan menguatkan Jimin jika kau lemah? Kau harus yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"_ Seokjin mengangguk meskipun ia tahu jika sang ayah yang ia hubungi tidak dapat melihatnya. _"Besok pagi appa akan pulang dan melihat bagaimana keadaan Jimin sekaligus menemui Min uisa!"_

" _Nde appa_!" balas Seokjin lirih. "Aku tutup telponnya aku masih harus memeriksa pasien lain.

 _"Geurae, jaga kesehatanmu Seokjin-ie!"_

" _Nado appa_!"

Seokjin kembali terduduk lemas. Ia hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa akan kesembuhan Jimin. Dan melihat anak itu bisa tersenyum seperti sediakala.

 **TBC**

Aku gak tahu harus bilang apa yang pasti aku berterima kasih sama reader-nim. Semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan lanjutannya. Semoga puas ya? Hm, dipikir2 kok kayanya Hoseok keluarnya baru dikit ya? Hehe, jeongmall mianhae tapi tenang aja kok dia tetep peran penting disini. Oya, ngomong-ngomong aku mau ngabarin mungkin ada satu chap dimana itu nanti cuman ada YoonMin. Hayoo, yang YoonMin shipper angkat tangan??? Ditunggu aja ya itu nanti chap berapa. Dan, satu lagi aku rasa cerita ini masih panjang mungkin endingnya pas chap ke 16. Aku harap reader-nim gak bosen ya...

And spesial thx to :

 **CaratARMYmonbebe, Tyongie, sinosijak7, Monday Kid, jeonbocah, Senashin0817, Rrn49, shienya, Summer Chii, Hotteokie, JiminVivi, Ly379, vallery.kim, tobikkoARMY, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, OhSangHyun, SuMaMon.**

Makasih udah sempetin review ff ini. *tebar kiss bye dari Yoongi. Makasih juga yang udah follow dan fav dan juga yg nyempetin buat baca. Kamsahamnida...


	6. Chapter 6 : Shocked

Jimin menggeliat tak nyaman di alam mimpinya. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menyesuaikan dengan pancaran sinar matahari yang menelusup ke indera penglihatannya. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya, ia bergumam merasa jika ruang yang ia tempati sekarang bukanlah kamarnya, kamarnya tidak bernuansa putih dan tidak pula terdapat jendela kaca besar.

Semenit kemudian Jimin tersadar jika saat ini ia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya, ya dia ada di rumah sakit. Kenapa ia bisa lupa? Jimin mendengus saat ia baru sadar jika ia hanya sendiri. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti tidak memiliki keluarga ataupun orang terdekat di dunia ini. Hampa, begitulah perasaannya. Jimin menarik nafas, ini sudah pukul delapan pagi kenapa tidak ada perawat yang masuk? Sekali lagi, Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya seharusnya ia menyadari jika ada perubahan di dalam kamar inapnya itu.

"Pasti mereka sudah membersihkannya tapi, aku saja yang tidak menyadarinya!" gumamnya. Kemudian, Jimin meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas ia membuka _lock-screen_ dan melihat ada sekitar 11 pesan dari Jungkook.

From : Kookies

7.30pm, 17/5/23

 _Ah begitu, lalu? Apa sekarang mereka sudah datang hyung-ie?_

From : Kookies

7.35pm, 17/5/23

 _Hyung kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Apa kau sedang makan?_

From : Kookies

7.38pm, 17/5/23

 _Ah, hyung kau sedang apa? Sampai melupakanku?_

From : Kookies

7.41pm, 17/5/23

 _Hyung-ie aku menunggu balasanmu lhoo.._

From : Kookies

7.44pm, 17/5/23

 _Hyung apa kau sudah tidur? Kau sudah makan atau belum? Jangan lupakan makan malammu. Aku tidak ingin kau lama-lama disana._

From : Kookies

7.47pm, 17/5/23

 _Hyung-ie apa jangan-jangan kau sudah tidur ya?_

From : Kookies

7.50pm, 17/5/23

 _Ah, hyung! Kau sungguh sudah tidur?_

From : Kookies

7.52pm, 17/5/23

 _Sungguh hyung, aku benar-benar menunggu balasanmu._

From : Kookies

7.55pm, 17/5/23

 _Hyung, kau sedang apa sih? Padahal aku masih ingin mengirim pesan padamu. Tapi, kenapa kau tak juga membalas pesanku?_

From : Kookies

8.00pm, 17/5/23

 _Hyung kau tahu aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Jadi, maukah kau berteman denganku selama mungkin hyung-ie?_

From : Kookies

8.15pm, 17/5/23

 _Baiklah hyung, jika kau sudah tidur. Istirahatlah! Dan cepat sembuh. Tunggu kehadiranku besok-nde..._

 _Jalja hyung-ie..._

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Awalnya ia tidak menyukai Jungkook tapi, entah kenapa ia menyukai sifat-sifat kekanakan dari bocah itu. Jimin memutuskan untuk mengetik balasan kepada Jungkook. ini baru pukul 8 pagi, jika Jungkook sudah sekolah setidaknya akan dibaca pemuda bocah itu nanti.

To : Kookies

8.25am, 17/5/24

 _Mianhae, Kookie..._

 _Semalam hyung ketiduran dan tidak mendengar notifikasi pesan darimu. Hyung harap kau tidak marah-nde..._

 _Arra, hyung akan menunggu kedatanganmu. Datanglah setelah sekolahmu selesai. Belajar yang rajin, eoh? Hwaiting!_

Jimin menyentuh tombol _sent_ pada ponsel pintarnya. Kemudian, ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya itu diatas nakas tempatnya semula. Jimin mencoba untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Ia bergerak perlahan meskipun ia merasakan sedikit perih di bagian luka lambungnya. Jimin mendengus. Ia kesepian dan merasa bosan. Ia ingin keluar, tapi keadaannya tidak memungkinkan.

Jimin tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar inapnya terbuka. Jimin menunggu semenit sampai orang yang membuka pintu itu muncul dari balik pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya. Jimin terdiam melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya, kini berdiri dihadapannya. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Jimin dan tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

" _Hyung_ ~" lirih Jimin hampir terisak bahkan entah kenapa ia merasa suaranya hampir tenggelam. Sosok itu tersenyum dan mengelus surai Jimin lembut, menyalurkan kasih sayang dan kerinduan melalui sentuhan-sentuhannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jim!" lirihnya menatap kedua iris Jimin. Jimin tersenyum. "Dan, juga _mianhae_!" sesalnya tak bisa lagi menahan bendungan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "Aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku pada _halmoni_!" Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak _hyung_! Itu tidak benar! Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Kau sudah banyak membantuku! Justru, aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu!" Jimin menunduk dan memandang kedua mata teduh itu. "Aku sudah memberikan jarak antara kau dan keluargamu. Maafkan aku _hyung_!"

"Tidak Jimin! Itu bukan salahmu! Itu keputusanku, lagi pula aku juga tidak mau menjadi bagian dari keluarga pembunuh!"

"Tapi, _hyung_ ~tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan adikmu? Dia sangat tertekan dan banyak berubah!"

"Hoseok baik-baik saja!"

" _Hyung_ , jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri! Aku tahu kau merindukan adikmu! Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya! Tapi, apakah kau membiarkannya jika ia masuk ke dalam perangkap yang dibuat orang tuamu, _hyung_? Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya jika ia mengetahui semuanya?" Sosok itu diam dan hanya menatap Jimin.

"Tidak kau tahu jika Hoseok memiliki perasaan padamu?"

"Perasaan itu hanya dendam _hyung_! Maka dari itu, aku selalu menolaknya. Tidak masalah jika pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang merasa tersakiti tapi dia? Dia juga merasakan sakitnya!" Jimin menarik satu nafasnya. "Tidak kah kau tahu _hyung_? Bagaimana tatapannya saat dia selalu berencana membunuhku? Tapi, selalu berakhir dengan aku dan dirinya yang bertengkar? Aku tahu di balik matanya yang penuh dendam itu dia sebenarnya merasakan luka yang teramat dalam. Dia membutuhkan seseorang _hyung_! Kau! Dia membutuhkanmu! Dia membutuhkan tompangan dan dorongan, dia membutuhkan penerang. Apakah kau ingin, dia terus berada di jalan yang salah?" sosok itu tersenyum kecil.

"Hoseok akan sangat menyesal jika ia pernah berfikir untuk memusuhimu!"

"Tidak _hyung_! Itu tidak benar, dia sebenarnya sangat menyayangiku. Seperti dia menyayangi Jungkook!" seketika sosok itu terdiam saat mendengar sebuah nama yang dikenal lama olehnya. "Sejak tujuh tahun di China, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Jungkook, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin. Sosok itu terdiam. "Taekwoon _hyung_?" panggil Jimin, menarik tangan sosok itu lembut. Lamunan pemuda yang bernama Taekwoon itu buyar, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin dan menatapnya gugup. "Ada apa? Ekspresimu berubah saat aku bicara soal Jungkook!" Taekwoon menggeleng.

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti!"

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja disini! Nanti siang dia akan kemari menjengukku!"

"Be-benarkah? Baguslah!" Jimin memincingkan matanya curiga.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku mengenai Jungkook?" Taekwoon menahan nafas, ia meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Boleh aku sarankan?" Taekwoon menarik nafasnya perlahan. "Untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jungkook?"

"Apa?"

.

.

.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Cha Young Wook, selaku asisten ketua detektif kepolisian Gangnam.

"Aku rasa tinggal Taekwoon dan Yoongi yang belum juga datang!" jawab Seung Hyun saat melihat rekannya satu persatu.

"Dimana mereka berdua?" tanya Young Wook.

"Yoongi _hyung_ sedang perjalanan kemari _hyung_!" Namjoon menjawab.

"Lalu, Taekwoon?"

"Mungkin dia juga sedang ada di jalan!" Seung Hyun menimpali.

"Kita tunggu mereka lima menit!" Namjoon, Seung Hyun, dan Baekhyun mengangguk mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Young Wook pada mereka.

Keempat pemuda itu duduk mengitari meja rapat dengan kursi kosong sebanyak tiga kursi. Satu berada di samping kiri Seung Hyun, satu di samping kanan Namjoon dan satu di samping kanan Young Wook. Sementara Baekhyun duduk di samping kanan Seung Hyun.

Keempatnya menoleh secara bersamaan saat pintu ruang rapat mereka terbuka dan muncullah sosok salah seorang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu kedatangannya.

"Maaf, jika aku datang terlambat!" cicitnya dan beralih duduk di samping Namjoon.

"Gwenchana, Yoongi-ya. Lagi pula kami juga belum memulai rapatnya. Apa kau tidak bertemu Taekwoon?" Yoongi hanya menggeleng. "Arra, kita tunggu tiga menit!" putus Young Wook yang hanya ditanggapi keheningan dari mereka semua.

Tiga menit berlalu, tapi Taekwoon belum juga datang. Sehingga mau tidak mau mereka memulai rapat tanpa Taekwoon saat ini. Young Wook menghela nafas. Ia beralih menatap Namjoon.

"Siapa yang membawa berkas saksi?" tanya Young Wook.

"Taekwoon _hyung, hyung_!" balas Namjoon.

"Sebenarnya kemana dia? Hyun-ah, apa kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Young Wook. Pria gemuk berumur tiga puluhan itu tak bisa lagi mengontrol kesabarannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau memanggil siapa?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Young Wook berdecak dan menatap Baekhyun dan Seung Hyun bergantian. Baekhyun yang sedang berkedip polos padanya sedangkan Seung Hyun yang tengah menahan tawanya. Young Wook seketika menepuk dahinya.

"Aigoo, aku lupa jika kalian berdua memiliki nama belakang yang sama! Tentu saja aku bertanya padamu Byun Baekhyun!" tegas Young Wook.

"Ah, _nde~mianhae hyung_. Aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali tapi dia tidak juga membalas setiap pesanku atau menjawab sambunganku!" Young Wook kembali menghela nafas.

"Err, _hyung_ mungkin kita bisa menunggu Taekwoon _hyung_ lima menit lagi selagi kita mencoba untuk menghubunginya!" usul Namjoon.

"Nde, _hyung_ itu benar! Tadi dia pergi tergesa-gesa karena adiknya masuk rumah sakit!" adu Seung Hyun.

"Taekwoon punya adik?" Young Wook tampak terkejut.

"Entahlah, _hyung_! Setelah dia menerima telepon tadi dia terlihat cemas sekali!" lanjut Seung Hyun. "Lagi pula jika lima menit lagi dia tidak datang, setidaknya ada separuh penelitian yang ia dapat bersama Namjoon!"

"Benarkah?" Namjoon terkejut. "Apa _hyung_ sudah tahu siapa pemilik nomor itu?" Seung Hyun mengangguk. "Siapa _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kalian akan terkejut mendengarnya!" Seung Hyun berucap serius. "Pemilik nomor itu tidak lain adalah—"

 _CKLEK!_

Semua orang menoleh saat pintu ruang rapat mereka kembali terbuka.

" _Jeongmall mianhae_ aku terlambat!" Taekwoon masuk dan membungkukkan badannya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk di samping kiri Seung Hyun.

" _Gwenchana_ , kami baru memulai rapatnya. Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Young Wook ramah meskipun Taekwoon hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Adikku mengalami kecelakaan. Dia ditusuk oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal di sebuah cafe! Aku mohon maafkan aku!" jawab Taekwoon jujur seraya membungkukkan badanya dihadapan Young Wook.

"Aku turut bersedih mendengarnya. Dimana adikmu dirawat?"

"Severance Hospital!" jawab Taekwoon singkat. Yoongi seketika mendongak dan menatap Taekwoon.

 _Tidak, tidak mungkin itu Jimin. Kasus seperti itu kan tidak hanya menimpanya? Ini pasti hanya kebetulan._

Yoongi kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku harap adikmu cepat sembuh dan orang yang menikamnya segera tertangkap! Apa adikmu melaporkan kejadian ini ke kantor polisi?" tanya Young Wook simpatik. Taekwoon menggeleng.

"Aku sendiri yang akan menyelidikinya setelah kasus ini selesai!" jawab Taekwoon tegas yang entah kenapa membuat Yoongi seketika keringat dingin padahal ia tidak tahu orang yang disebut sebagai adik Taekwoon adalah orang yang sama dipikirannya atau tidak. Young Wook mengangguk dan tak meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Kita mulai saja rapat ini. Kasus pembunuhan atas nama Shinji In Ha, seorang gadis Jepang yang ditemukan tewas di Hotel Gradia pekan lalu. Aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa bukti di kamar tempat kejadian seperti beberapa botol minuman, seprei, hingga karpet di dalam kamar. Tapi, sayang tidak ada satu pun bukti yang mengatakan jika kejadian itu adalah bagian rencana pembunuhan. Bagaimana dengan penyelidikan kalian? Yoongi-ya, kau kan yang bertugas untuk mengidentifikasi tubuhnya?" tanya Young Wook. Yoongi mengangguk, tangannya membuka berkas yang sedari tadi terletak manis di depannya.

"Aku sudah memeriksa langsung kondisi tubuh korban yang saat ini berada di rumah sakit. Ada memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya seperti di bagian kedua lengan atas tangannya dan bagian kedua pahanya. Bercak memar itu berwarna serupa. Selain itu ada bekas ikatan tali di pergelangan tangannya tepatnya di tangan kirinya. Aku juga sudah memeriksa sampel darah korban dan mencocokkannya dengan hasil autopsi dari rumah sakit. Hasilnya menyatakan bahwa ini bukan kasus pembunuhan!" jelas Yoongi yang membuat orang yang disana seketika membulatkan kedua mata mereka terkejut.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu, bekas memar itu?" tanya Young Wook. Yoongi beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju papan tulis yang berada di depan mereka. Ia menempel foto _rontgen_ di atas papan tulis dan mulai menjelaskan lebih rinci.

"Mungkin jika dilihat dari hasil autopsi dan sampel darah kita bisa menemukan jika si korban menderita penyakit _skizofrenia_!"

"Ski—apa?" tanah Baekhyun kurang paham.

" _Skizofrenia_ itu dimana seseorang mengalami gangguan berat pada otak dimana orang akan menafsirkan realitas dengan abnormal, tidak seperti orang pada umumnya. Si penderita akan mengalami halusinasi, khayalan, dan gangguan pada pemikiran selain itu mereka juga akan mengalami ketakutan yang luar biasa. Seseorang yang sudah di vonis dengan penyakit ini maka ia tidak bisa terlepas dari obat-obatan jika ia melewatkan jam obatnya kondisinya akan semakin memburuk bahkan bisa berdampak pada kematian!" jelas Namjoon lancar. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia sedikit heran dengan Namjoon pasalnya ia belum memberitahukan hasil ini kepada pemuda bermarga Kim itu. Rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu memang tidak diragukan lagi atas kecerdasan otaknya, benar-benar menganggumkan.

"Wahh, _daebak_! Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui ini semua?" kagum Young Wook.

"Aku pernah membaca buku mengenai kedokteran saat aku kuliah, _hyung_!" jawab Namjoon tersipu.

"Baiklah, aku lanjutkan!" Yoongi berdehem, meminta perhatian dari seluruh orang-orang yang duduk di hadapannya. "Seperti apa yang Namjoon jelaskan tadi mengenai _skizofrenia_ , bisa diduga jika si korban mengakhiri hidupnya atau memang kejadian ini ketidak sengajaan akibat penyakit yang di deritanya, itu praduga yang bisa kita simpulkan jika kita berdasar pada hasil autopsi dan hasil sampel darah yang di ambil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya pembunuhan di tubuh korban!" Yoongi menunduk dan kembali mendongak, ia kembali menempelkan beberapa foto yang berisi tubuh memar seseorang. "Atas ijin perawat disana, aku berhasil mengambil gambar dari tubuh si korban. Dengan ini kita bisa melihat bagaimana luka itu tercetak jelas di beberapa tubuh korban. Jika korban menderita penyakit _skizofrenia_ dan dari hasil autopsi menjelaskan bahwa meninggalnya korban tidak karena pembunuhan maka mungkin saja si pelaku berusaha untuk menakut-nakutinya. Tapi, kita juga tidak bisa menyimpulkan begitu saja dari dua pernyataan ini. Bisa saja korban itu adalah tersangka itu sendiri!"

"Tapi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Young Wook. Yoongi berfikir sejenak.

"Jika _hyung_ bertanya padaku, mengenai pendapat pribadiku maka menurutku tersangka ini mencoba untuk membunuh korban dengan cara agar si korban membunuh dirinya sendiri!" jawab Yoongi.

"Maksudmu bunuh diri?" tanya Seung Hyun.

"Tidak hyung! Ini berbeda dari bunuh diri!" Yoongi kembali menarik nafas. "Aku rasa si tersangka mengetahui mengenai penyakit yang di derita korban sehingga ia mencoba berbuat agar seolah korban itu meninggal karena penyakit yang di deritanya!"

"Pendapatmu masuk akal Yoongi-ya. Kita harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan kali ini!" lanjut Young Wook. Yoongi tersenyum kecil kemudian ia beralih kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan pemeriksaan cctv-nya?" tanya Young Wook.

"Aku akan perlihatkan pada kalian!" ujar Baekhyun ia menyetel sesuatu lewat laptopnya yang tersambung langsung ke proyektor.

"Ini cctv yang berada di sekitar koridor menuju kamar yang si korban pesan!" terang Seung Hyun. Semua pasang mata tengah fokus menatap ke layar yang LCD yang terpampang jelas di depan mereka.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu~" sela Young Wook. Baekhyun segera bergerak untuk mem- _pause_ rekaman cctv yang ia putar.

"Bukankah itu calon direktur Jung Corporation? Jung Hoseok? Kenapa dia masuk ke kamar itu?" tanya Young Wook heboh.

"Ah, aku lupa!" seru Seung Hyun teringat sesuatu, ia beralih menatap Taekwoon yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau tahu siapa pemilik nomor itu?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Taekwoon datar. Seung Hyun mengangguk.

"Ya, dia adalah Jung Hoseok!" jawab Seung Hyun antusias. Taekwoon seketika bungkam, tubuhnya seolah kaku untuk di gerakkan. Kedua matanya kembali beralih pada rekaman cctv yang ter- _pause_ dimana menampilkan siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan, seseorang yang merupakan adik kandungnya.

.

.

.

" _Hyung-ie_..." sapa Jungkook ceria saat ia membuka pintu kamar inap Jimin.

Jimin yang kebetulan sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan Seokjin yang tengah menyuapi makan siangnya tersenyum manis saat tahu kedatangan Jungkook. Jungkook tertawa girang seraya mengangkat dua kantong tas karton di kedua tangannya.

"Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu _hyung_!" ujar Jungkook duduk di pinggiran ranjang Jimin. Ia meletakkan dua kantung itu di dekat kaki Jimin dan mulai membukanya satu persatu. "Aku rasa kau akan bosan di rumah sakit beberapa hari ke depan, maka dari itu aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu!" uajr Jungkook ceria, senyum dengan gigi kelincinya itu tak pernah lepas dari belah bibirnya.

 _Aku tidak pernah melihat Jungkook seceria ini sejak halmoni meninggal. Tapi, setelah ada Jimin senyum itu kembali. Aku tahu sekarang, kenapa halmoni begitu menyayangi Jimin._

Seokjin tersenyum dan terlalu hanyut dengan interaksi kedua adiknya itu.

" _Hyung_ tahu, aku membeli empat barang untuk _hyung-ie_. Yang pertama aku membeli mp3 player, mungkin saja _hyung_ bosan dan ingin menyetel lagu yang _hyung_ sukai lewat mp3 ini. _Hyung_ tahu? Ini mp3 kesayanganku jadi masih ada beberapa laguku yang tersimpan di dalam mp3 ini. Aku harap _hyung_ menyukainya. Asal _hyung_ tahu, seleraku masalah lagu benar-benar top nomor satu. Jadi, tidak akan mengecewakan!" jelas Jungkook. Jimin kembali hanya mengangguk.

" _Gomapta_ , Kook-ie..." Jimin tersenyum dan Jungkook kembali sumringah dan menunjukkan barang lain yang ia bawa untuk Jimin.

"Kedua, aku membawakan _hyung-ie_ buku diary. Aku memesan buku ini semalam dengan desain khusus. Hyung lihat, ukiran covernya? Tidak ada yang akan menyamainya!" Jungkook memperlihatkan buku diary yang berukuran 18cmx18cm dengan cover yang bergambar daun maple berwarna orange kemerahan.

"Wow, indahnya!" pekik Seokjin kagum.

"Kenapa kau memilih daun maple?" tanya Jimin.

"Entahlah _hyung_ , aku menyukainya terlihat indah dan cantik! Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba murung. Jimin menggeleng dan mengelus surai Jungkook.

"Kau tahu apa arti daun maple?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook menggeleng. "Daun maple adalah daun yang sangat indah dan istimewa. Mereka selalu berganti warna di setiap musim berganti dan setiap warna itu, mereka memiliki arti tersendiri!" Jimin tersenyum damai.

"Lalu, apa arti daun maple berwarna orange kemerahan _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook polos. Jimin kembali tersenyum.

"Mereka menyiratkan ketenangan, kedamaian, kenyamanan, dan kesetiaan!" jawab Jimin. Jungkook sumringah.

"Benarkah?" Jimin mengangguk kemudian ia menunduk dan mengelus ukiran daun maple itu.

 _Dan juga kesedihan, air mata, kedinginan, kehampaan, rasa sakit, penantian, kesengsaraan, dan keguguran yang terbawa arus angin saat musim gugur dan berharap ia akan kembali ke musim selanjutnya meskipun itu semua hanyalah khayalan. Itulah arti daun maple yang sesungguhnya. Kau, memilih penggambaran yang sangat cocok untukku Jeon Jungkook._

Jimin menahan kembali rasa sesak yang menghampiri dadanya. Ia benci saat perasaan itu kembali menghantuinya. Ia benci saat rasa sakit itu terus bersarang di tubuhnya yang semakin lemah ini. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa di hadapan Jungkook. Mengenyahkan segala rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Ia menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya dan membentuk senyuman.

"Syukurlah, aku tidak salah memilih cover. Aku senang jika _hyung-ie_ menyukainya!" Jungkook tersenyum tulus. "Dan, ini yang ketiga _hyung_!" Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Jimin membaca judul buku itu sekilas kemudian ia menatap Jungkook tak mengerti. "Ini buku kesayangan nenekku!" ujar Jungkook seketika kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menahan bendungan air mata yang ingin melesak keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa ingin memberikannya kepadamu, _hyung_!" Jungkook menyerahkan buku lusuh itu kepada Jimin, Jimin menerimanya. "Sebenarnya buku ini ada kembarannya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dimana kembaran yang hilang itu!" lirih Jungkook sementara Jimin sibuk memperhatikan buku lusuh yang judulnya bertulis _"How To Complicated Life"_.

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa kau tahu judul kembaran buku ini?" tanya Jimin ingin tahu, ya dia ingin tahu karena hanya ingin memastikan. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Judulnya jika tidak salah, _"How To Simple Life"_. Aku rasa buku ini, tidak banyak orang yang memilikinya. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah menemukan dimana buku itu!" jawab Jungkook. "Hyung, maukah kau menjaga buku ini?" pinta Jungkook hati-hati. Jimin mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja Kook-ie. _Hyung_ akan menjaga semua barang yang kau berikan padaku hari ini!" Jungkook berhambur memeluk Jimin dengan hati-hati mengingat kondisi pemuda manis itu.

"Terima Kasih _hyung-ie_! Aku menyayangimu!" Jimin membalas pelukan Jungkook seraya mengelus punggung Jungkook. Seketika, kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata Seokjin yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak. Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ah, ya!" Jungkook melepas pelukannya. "Masih ada satu barang lagi!" ujarnya kembali meraih kantong yang lain dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Aku baru membelinya tadi saat datang kemari. Aku melewati toko musik dan berniat untuk membeli kotak musik untukmu _hyung_. Aku harap kau menyukainya!" Jungkook menyerahkan sebuah kotak musik berwarna putih dengan coraknya di setiap dindingnya berhiaskan kupu-kupu berwarna biru langit, beberapa juga kupu-kupu itu ada yang berwarna orange, merah, dan kuning.

"Terima kasih, Kook-ie. Aku sangat menyukai semua hadiah ini!" ujar Jimin seraya mengelus surai Jungkook. Seokjin berdehem dan mengalihkan atensi kedua adinya itu.

"Aku rasa kalian melupakan seseorang yang paling tampan disini!" sela Seokjin, mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Jungkook dan Jimin terkekeh.

" _Mianhae, hyung-ie_ lagi pula mana mungkin kami melupakan Seokjin _hyung_!" balas Jungkook. Seokjin tersenyum.

"Hm, karena ada Jungkook disini untuk menemanimu maka aku pergi dulu-nde? Aku harus memeriksa pasien yang lain. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti!" pamit Seokjin beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku titip Jimin-ie _nde_ , Jungkook-ie? Kau tahu dia adalah pasien yang sangat nakal dan keras kepala!"

"Benarkah _hyung_? Apa Jimin _hyung_ juga sebelumnya pernah di rawat di rumah sakit?" tanya Jungkook, Seokjin terdiam dan menatap Jimin yang masih tersenyum sekilas. Kemudian ia menggeleng kaku.

"Tidak, ini pertama kali dan terakhir untuknya!" ujar Seokjin tegas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin yang telah menarik senyuman manisnya. Jungkook mengangguk.

" _Nde_ , setelah itu aku tidak akan membiarkan Jimin _hyung_ ada disini lagi!" sahut Jungkook. Seokjin tersenyum sekilas.

"Aish, kalian berdua ini! Aku bukan anak kecil dan aku baik-baik saja mungkin besok atau lusa sudah pulang!" seru Jimin tidak terima. Seokjin kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Yak, Park Jimin apa kau lupa jika ka—"

" _Hyung_!" sela Jimin menghentikan ucapan Seokjin, ia menggeleng samar mengisyaratkan pada Seokjin untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Seokjin menarik nafas.

"Istirahatlah! Min _uisa_ akan memeriksamu nanti!" ujar Seokjin sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kamar inap Jimin.

Jungkook kembali duduk di pinggiran ranjang Jimin. Ia menatap wajah pucat Jimin yang selalu tersenyum damai itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook mengedikkan bahu.

"Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali menanyakan tentang sekolahku?" cibir Jungkook sebal. Seketika, Jimin terkekeh.

"Hey, kau sudah berumur 18 tahun tapi suka sekali merajuk. Pantas saja banyak orang yang menganggapmu anak kecil!" ujar Jimin seraya mengelus surai Jungkook.

"Dan, juga _hyung-ie_ suka sekali menyentuh rambutku! Rambutku jadi berantakan!" Jungkook kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, dan Jimin kembali terkekeh.

" _Aigoo_ , kau benar-benar menggemaskan!" Jimin mencubit pipi kiri Jungkook bukannya marah justru Jungkook malah tersenyum.

 _Entah kenapa jika orang lain bahkan hyung-ku sendiri yang melakukannya aku akan marah. Tapi, saat Jimin hyung yang melakukannya kenapa aku merasa menyukainya? Padahal aku baru mengenalnya kemarin._

"Kookie-ya!" panggil Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook.

" _Nde hyung_?" sahut Jungkook.

"Apa kau pernah punya sahabat?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook berfikir sejenak kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Para _hyung_ -ku tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk berteman dengan sembarang orang. Maka dari itu, saat di asrama pergaulanku terbatas. Para staf dan guru-guru banyak yang memperhatikanku. Kemana aku pergi. Dengan siapa aku bicara. Dan, karena itu banyak anak-anak seangkatanku yang enggan berteman denganku. Aku disana benar-benar kesepian _hyung_. Maka dari itu, aku tidak suka saat mereka menanyakan bagaimana sekolahku dan selalu menganggapku anak kecil!" jelas Jungkook, Jimin iba mendengarnya.

"Lalu, orang tuamu?" tanya Jimin. Sungguh, ia memang bersepupu dengan Jungkook tapi perihal mengenai hidup pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu ia tidak tahu sama sekali. Banyak sekali rahasia yang di sembunyikan dari mereka.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku berumur 9 tahun!"

" _Mianhae_ , Kook-ie aku turut berduka cita!" lirih Jimin. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" _Gwenchana hyung-ie_!" balasnya membuat Jimin menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Lalu, setelah orang tuamu meninggal?" tanya Jimin lebih hati-hati takut jika ucapannya melukai pemuda bermarga Jeon itu.

"Selama tiga tahun aku hidup bersama nenekku. Tapi, Tuhan juga mengambilnya dariku saat aku berumur 12 tahun!"

"Nenekmu meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pola hidup yang nenekku ajarkan padaku. Bahkan, semua cucu nenek sempat iri karena kedekatanku dengan beliau. Tapi, aku tidak tahu jika ternyata waktu kami bersama begitu singkat!" Jungkook menarik satu nafasnya. "Setelah nenek tiada, hak asuhku diberikan kepada keluarga Jung. _Hyung_ tahukan, Jung Corporation?" Jimin berfikir sejenak.

"Perusahaan yang bergerak di semua bidang itu kan? Perusahaan yang dijuluki _greedy corporation_?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Nenek memberikan hak asuhku pada anak kedua, lebih tepatnya kakak perempuan dari ibuku dan selain itu nenek juga berpesan untuk memasukkanku ke asrama pilihannya. Tapi, aku selalu merasa bersalah berada di keluarga Jung itu _hyung_ ,"

"Eh, _waeyo_?"

"Putra sulung mereka sangat membenciku, _hyung_. Dia tidak pernah pulang sejak meninggalnya nenek dan memutuskan hubungan dengan seluruh keluarganya!"

"Tapi, mungkin saja itu bukan karenamu!" hibur Jimin. Jungkook menggeleng dan menunduk.

"Apa yang dikatakannya tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah kenyataan bahwa dia selamanya akan membenciku!" lirih Jungkook yang membuat Jimin tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

 _"Ya, dia adalah Jung Hoseok!"_

Suara Seung Hyun terus saja menari-nari di dalam gendang telinga Taekwoon. Tidak, ia yakin adiknya tidak mungkin berbuat sekeji ini. Dia pasti salah dengar, atau justru Seung Hyun yang salah memeriksa cctv dan pemilik nomor itu. Taekwoon ingin sekali menyangkal bahwa adiknya tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu. Bukan, itu pasti bukan adiknya. Tapi, kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang? Bagaimana siluet itu yang masuk pertama kali ke dalam kamar korban dan bagaimana pernyataan yang dikatakan Seung Hyun bahwa pemilik nomor si pengancam itu adalah Jung Hoseok? Jung Hoseok, adik kandungnya?

" _Hyung_! Taekwoon _hyung_?" panggil Namjoon membuat Taekwoon tersentak karena terkejut.

" _Wae_? Kenapa kau terlihat khawatir begitu?" tanya Namjoon yang duduk di hadapan Taekwoon. Taekwoon salah tingkah.

"Apa? Aku? Tidak-aku tidak menyangka orang terhormat sepertinya bisa melakukan hal seperti ini!" ujar Taekwoon mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Mereka semua mengangguk percaya.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu cctv ini belum selesai kita masih bisa melihat lanjutannya!" ujar Baekhyun kembali menekan tombol _play_ pada laptopnya. Dan semua pasang mata yang kembali fokus pada rekaman di hadapan mereka itu.

"Saat orang pertama yang kita ketahui adalah Jung Hoseok masuk ke kamar itu kita bisa melihat bahwa setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar tanpa mengunci pintu!" jelas Seung Hyun. "Dan, tak lama kemudian bisa kita lihat si korban yang masuk ke kamar itu bersama dengan seorang pria!" semua orang tak pernah melepaskan pandangan mereka dari rekaman cctv itu, mereka menunggu dan terus menatap pintu kamar itu hingga hampir 30 menit lamanya.

"Mana? Kenapa lama sekali? Tidak terjadi apa-apa?" tanya Young Wook tidak sabar.

"Sabar dulu _hyung_. Orang sabar akan mendapat kemudahan!" ujar Baekhyun yang dibalas decakan dari bibir Young Wook.

"Oh lihat-lihat pintunya terbuka!" seru Seung Hyun heboh seperti mereka semua tengah menonton film dewasa, penuh ketegangan dan kehebohan.

"Eoh? Darimana asalnya pria itu?" pekik Namjoon heran. Baekhyun segera mem- _pause_ rekaman itu dan hanya menampakkan dua sosok pria tak dikenal yang memakai pakaian serba hitam serta topi hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya!" Seung Hyun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati papan tulis yang mana tengah menampilkan rekaman itu.

"Kita semua tahu jika pria ini masuk ke kamar hotel yang bernomor 0134 lantai 13 bersama si korban!" Seung Hyun menunjuk pria yang melangkah di depan pintu. "Sedangkan pria ini?" Seung Hyun beralih menunjuk pria yang tengah menutup pintu "Kita tidak tahu kapan dia masuk karena aku rasa sedari tadi kita memperlihatkan rekaman ini dengan saksama. Dari awal hanya tiga orang yang masuk ke kamar ini, Jung Hoseok, si korban, dan pria ini!" jelas Seung Hyun.

"Tapi, siapa yang memesan kamar itu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Jung Hoseok yang membawa kuncinya pertama kali!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian tidak bertanya pada resepsionis yang berjaga waktu itu?"

"Ada yang mengancamnya jadi dia tidak akan memberitahu siapa yang memesan kamar itu. Aku dan Taekwoon hyung sudah bertanya pada resepsionis yang lain untuk memeriksa tapi setiap data di _password_ oleh resepsionis yang berjaga maka dari itu hanya resepsionis itu yang bisa memberitahu!" jelas Namjoon.

"Begitu?" Young Wook menompang dagu dan berfikir sejenak.

"Tunggu!" pekik Yoongi tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menatapnya heran. "Jam berapa mereka masuk ke kamar itu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ah, sebentar aku akan memeriksanya!" ujar Baekhyun kembali berkutat pada laptopnya. "Cctv itu terekam pada jam 12 lewat 17 malam! Aku sudah memeriksa cctv sebelum rekaman ini dan sesudahnya tapi tidak ada pria yang di belakang itu muncul sama sekali!"

"Jam berapa kejadian pembunuhannya?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Kata para karyawan mereka menemukan tubuhnya tak bernyawa di atas kasur pada jam 1 lewat 34 dini hari!" jawab Namjoon. Yoongi menjentikkan tangannya.

"0134 bukankah itu nomor kamarnya? Dan si korban ditemukan tewas pada jam 1 lewat 34 dini hari. Ini pembunuhan berencana!" ujar Yoongi yakin. "Kita tidak akan menemukan pria itu kecuali—" Yoongi menggantungkan ucapannya. "Kecuali dia bekerja disitu!"

"Jadi, maksudmu apa para karyawan juga terlibat dalam pembunuhan ini?" tanya Young Wook.

"Tidak para _hyung_ , tapi beberapa! Jika ini pembunuhan berencana maka mereka pasti sudah menyusunnya se- _apik_ mungkin!" ujar Yoongi. "Kita tidak menghitung berapa banyak karyawan yang masuk ke kamar itu kan? Kita hanya melihat orang asing-nya saja. Mungkin saja ia seorang karyawan di depan cctv dan keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian lain!"

"Atau justru ia masuk ke kamar itu dengan cara menghindari cctv!" sambung Namjoon.

"Untuk saat ini kita tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun yang berada di hotel itu!" Young Wook menarik nafas. "Tapi kita harus tetap menyelesaikan kasus ini hingga ke titik terakhir! Hingga saat ini setidaknya kita sudah menemukan beberapa celah penyebab pembunuhan ini. Tapi, kita harus mencari tahu kasus ini lebih dalam. Baekhyun dan kau Namjoon kalian cari tahu siapa saja karyawan hotel yang bertugas dan berada di sekitar kamar itu dan juga, apa kau sudah mengambil gambar close up dari rekaman cctv ini?" tanya Young Wook pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bagus, kau cocokkan setiap detilnya kepada para karyawan di sana. Karena, Namjoon dan Taekwoon sudah mencoba membujuk resepsionis itu maka aku dan Seung Hyun yang akan kembali menanyainya. Dan untuk kalian berdua!" Young Wook menunjuk Taekwoon dan Yoongi bergantian. "Lakukan interogasi pada Jung Hoseok!" titah Young Wook. Taekwoon mengumpat dalam hati, sungguh kenapa ia sial sekali akhir-akhir ini? Ia harus mencari cara agar tugas itu dilimpahkan kepada yang lain.

" _Hyung_ , tapi kenapa harus aku yang mengiterogasinya? Aku bagian penyelidikan lapang!" elak Taekwoon yang membuat kerutan di dahi Young Wook.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau menolak tugas yang diberikan padamu kan?" tanya Young Wook. Taekwoon kembali memutar otak.

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah menginterogasi orang sebelumnya!" Taekwoon kembali mencari alasan.

"Kau bisa meminta tolong pada Yoongi. Dia rajanya dalam hal ini!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak Yoongi saja?" tanya Taekwoon tetap mengelak.

"Hey, ada denganmu?" tanya Young Wook curiga.

"Aku—" Taekwoon kehabisan alasan.

"Dengar Jung! Menginterogasi adalah kegiatan yang tidak menguras fisik—"

"Tapi menguras otak!" cibir Yoongi datar yang membuat Young Wook menatapnya terkejut terlebih ekspresinya yang datar dan tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku meminta kalian berdua?" tanya Young Wook. "Itu karena kalian berdua pintar bersilat lidah, kalian memang ditugaskan di bidang yang berbeda tapi aku tahu setiap keberhasilan kalian saat ini, terlebih kalian tahu siapa orang yang kita hadapi saat ini? Dia bukan orang sembarangan!" ujar Young Wook. Taekwoon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sungguh ia ingin berseru kepada orang-orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini jika orang yang selalu mereka sebut bukan orang sembarangan itu adalah adik kandungnya! Tapi, Taekwoon belum cukup gila untuk melakukan hal konyol yang mungkin saja akan mereka tertawakan karena tidak mempercayainya. Lagi pula, jika mereka percaya sekalipun, hal itu akan membahayakan untuknya dan juga membahayakan nyawa seseorang yang selama ini ia lindungi.

.

.

.

Jungkook tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seraya memegangi perutnya. Sedari tadi ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa akibat cerita yang diceritakan Jimin ataupun cerita yang diceritakannya.

" _Hyung_ perutku sakit _hyung_!" rintih Jungkook meskipun sesekali ia masih tertawa geli. Jimin tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, aku punya satu lagi cerita padamu. Tapi, ini tidak lucu!" ujar Jimin semangat.

"Benarkah? Sungguh, ini tidak lucu?" tanya Jungkook memastikan. Jimin mengangguk.

"Mau dengar ceritanya?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk dan menompang dagu di atas ranjang Jimin. Kini, ia sudah duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Jimin. "Beberapa waktu lalu aku melewati sebuah taman!"

"Emm, lalu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Taman itu terdapat satu pohon yang sangat besar yang berada di pusat taman. Waktu itu, aku tidak sengaja melihat ada banyak kerumunan di bawah pohon besar itu. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin mendekatinya! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jimin, Jungkook mengangguk. "Ada seorang anak yang naik ke atas pohon tapi ia tidak bisa turun karena mengingat bagaimana tingginya pohon besar itu. Semua teman-temannya berseru untuk berhati-hati agar ia tidak jatuh!"

"Kutebak, _hyung_ pasti datang dan menolongnya kan?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin hanay tersenyum kecil. " _Hyung_ memang _daebak_!!! Lalu, setelah itu?"

"Aku berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu hingga aku berdiri di samping seorang gadis yang menyerukan sebuah nama pada anak kecil itu!"

"Siapa namanya _hyung_?"

"Yoonsa jika tidak salah!" jawab Jimin. "Aku menyakinkannya untuk terjun dari atas dan berjanji akan menangkapnya! Awalnya dia takut tapi aku kembali menyakinkannya dan akhirnya dia bersedia terjun dan jatuh ke pelukanku!"

"Wah, Jimin-ie _hyung_ memang seorang malaikat, lalu? Lalu, setelah itu apa yang terjadi!"

"Bocah kecil itu langsung berhambur memeluk gadis yang sedari tadi menyerukan namanya. Dan, karena aku juga tidak ada kepentingan disana lagi maka aku memilih untuk pergi tapi tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis kecil menahan tanganku di saat aku sudah setengah jalan menjauhi kerumunan itu. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis kecil itu?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook menggeleng polos. "Dia mengucapkan terima Kasih dan mencium pipiku!"

" _Aigoo, kyeopta_... Aku iri pada gadis kecil itu!"

"Eh, _waeyo_?" tanya Jimin heran.

"Aku juga ingin menjadi gadis kecil itu dan mencium pipimu _hyung_!" Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya pertanda bahwa ia cemburu. Jimin terkekeh melihatnya.

" _Aigoo_ , lihatlah adik kecilku sedang merajuk!" Jimin kembali mengelus surai Jungkook. Jungkook terkejut seketika.

" _Hyung-ie_ tadi menyebutku apa?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apa?" Jimin balik bertanya.

" _Hyung-ie_ tadi menyebutku sebagai adik kecil _hyung_ ~" lirih Jungkook. Jimin mengedip bingung.

"Benarkah? Oh, _mianhae_ seharusnya _hyung_ tidak mengatakan hal itu! _Mianhae_ , Kook-ie!" Jungkook menggeleng.

" _Hyung_ tidak akan aku maafkan jika _hyung_ tidak menganggapku sebagai adik _hyung_ sendiri! Aku tidak mau berpisah dari Jimin _hyung_ mulai saat ini. Aku ingin terus bersamamu!" lirih Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum. " _Hyung_ , berjanjilah akan terus bersamaku!" Jungkook mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan menunggu Jimin untuk menautkan jari kelingkingnya juga. Jimin mengangguk dan membalas jari kelingking Jungkook dengan jari kelingkingnya.

" _Hyung_ janji!" ujar Jimin. Jungkook tersenyum girang dan berhambur memeluk pemuda yang tengah terbaring sakit di hadapannya itu. Dengan senang hati, Jimin membalas pelukan Jungkook seraya mengelus punggungnya perlahan.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya saat ia mendengar ketukan pintu sejenak dan suara deritan pintu kamar inapnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Jimin~" panggil seseorang saat ia masuk ke kamar inao Jimin seraya kembali menutup pintu itu.

"Tae~" balas Jimin seraya melepas dekapan Jungkook. Taehyung berjalan santai menuju ranjang Jimin.

" _Mianhae_ , aku baru menjengukmu. Aku baru saja selesai mengikuti tes terakhir jadi aku pikir untuk kemari setelah tes itu selesai!" sesal Taehyung. Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" _Gwenchanayo Tae_!" balas Jimin tersenyum. Taehyung memincingkan kedua matanya saat melihat sosok pemuda asing yang duduk di samping ranjang Jimin.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Taehyung pada Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jungkook.

"Ah, kenalkan dia Jeon Jungkook. Dia orang yang membawaku kemari. Nah, Jungkook kenalkan dia sahabat sejak aku kecil, Taehyung, Kim Taehyung!" Jimin memperkenalkan keduanya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak berkedip sementara, Jungkook hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan malas. Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook diam sejenak kemudian ia membalas uluran tangan Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Kim Taehyung!"

" _Hyung_ apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Jungkook setelah ia membalas uluran tangan Taehyung sejenak. Jimin berfikir sejenak kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi Min _uisa_ akan kemari. Jadi, akan lebih baik kenapa kalian berdua tidak ke cafetaria saja? Atau berjalan-jalan di taman?" usul Jimin. Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya tidak setuju.

"Ah, _hyung_! Aku masih ingin disini menemanimu!" rengek Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook—" Jimin menghentikan ucapannya saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka bersamaan dengan seorang dokter yang masuk diikuti seorang perawat di belakangnya.

 _Sial! Jika Min uisa yang dimaksud Jimin adalah appa Yoongi hyung. Itu berarti dia akan mengenaliku. Aish, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

"Park Jimin!" sapa dokter Min berdiri di samping Taehyung yang seketika berdiri kaku. Jimin tersenyum sekilas.

" _Annyeong uisa-nim_!" balas Jimin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya dokter Min ramah.

"Lebih baik _uisa-nim_!" jawab Jimin. Dokter Min mengangguk.

"Baguslah! Aku senang mendengarnya dan—bisakah kalian berdua keluar sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Jimin sekaligus memeriksa perkembangannya!" pinta dokter Min yang langsung di turuti kedua pemuda itu. Jungkook melangkah lebih dahulu sedangkan, Taehyung tak sedikitpun bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tae~" panggil Jimin yang melihat Taehyung sedang melamun. Taehyung tersentak.

"Ah, baiklah! Aku tunggu di luar!" ujar Taehyung berbalik badan dan melewati dokter Min beserta satu perawat yang setia berdiri di belakangnya. Taehyung bernafas lega saat ternyata dokter Min tidak mengenalinya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya dokter Min pada Jimin setelah Taehyung menutup pintu kamar inapnya.

"Dia? Sahabatku _uisa-nim_!" jawab Jimin.

"Sahabatmu? Tapi, kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatnya?" gumam dokter Min yang tidak di dengar dengan jelas oleh Jimin.

.

.

Jungkook duduk di kursi tunggu di depan kamar inap Jimin sedangkan Taehyung berjalan _mondar-mandir_ tepat di depannya. Ekspresi mereka seolah seperti tengah menantikan hasil ujian mereka yang akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Lelah dengan acara _mondar-mandir_ -nya Taehyung memutuskan untuk berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di depan Jungkook seraya menatap pemuda itu intens.

 _Tunggu! Bukankah, dia pemuda yang menolong Jimin di cafe waktu itu?_

Jungkook yang merasa di perhatikan awalnya tak begitu mengindahkan dan lebih memilih untuk terfokus pada layar ponsel yang berada di genggamannya.

 _Bagaimana jika memang dia? Itu berarti, bukankah bukti itu berada padanya?_

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan seketika kedua matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan kedua iris Taehyung. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat tatapan aneh dari kedua mata Taehyung.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Jungkook dingin. Taehyung terkejut dan salah tingkah.

" _A-ani_! Aku—hanya tidak pernah melihatmu bersama Jimin. Kau siapanya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku—aku sama sepertimu!" jawab Jungkook sebelum berfikir jawaban apa yang kiranya pantas untuk ia ucapkan. Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung, kemudian kedua matanya membola sempurna saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Tunggu, bukankah kau yang bersamanya waktu di cafe itu kan? Kau kan yang membawa bocah kecil itu?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung gelagapan.

"Oh, ya! Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena itu permintaan Jimin. Jimin sangat emosional jika mengenai anak kecil, dan aku menyesal sekarang karena telah meninggalkannya!" ujar Taehyung merasa bersalah.

" _Gwenchana_ itu bukan salahmu! Lagi pula keparat itu berniat untuk menusukku bukan Jimin _hyung_ , jadi Jimin _hyung_ telah menyelamatkan nyawaku!" lirih Jungkook yang tak kalah merasa bersalah. "Em, apa kau memang sudah lama berteman dengan Jimin _hyung_?" Taehyung mengangguk. "Mau minum kopi? Aku akan mentraktirmu!" ajak Jungkook. Taehyung berfikir sejenak. Jika ia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu dari bocah ini bukankah lebih baik jika ia harus mendekatinya secara diam-diam dan mengambil simpatik darinya? Bukankah begitu?

"Baiklah! _Kajja_!" Taehyung menerima tawaran Jungkook dan kedua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan bersama menuju cafetaria.

Tak ada perbincangan antara keduanya selama langkah mereka menuju cafetaria. Keheningan dan terlalu larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jungkook yang sibuk dengan interior rumah sakit dimana tempat hyung-nya bekerja sementara Taehyung yang berfikir keras bagaimana caranya agar ia mendapatkan pisau yang berada pada pemuda yang berdiri bersisihan dengannya.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Jungkook. Keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat jendela dalam cafetaria yang kebetulan dekat dengan taman rumah sakit. Taehyung berfikir sejenak.

"Coffee latte!" jawabnya. Jungkook mengangguk dan menuju pantry pemesanan. Kedua mata Taehyung tak pernah lepas dari pemuda yang tengah memesan kopi untuknya dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan pisau itu darinya?" pikir Taehyung frustasi. "Ah! Entahlah, aku yakin pasti akan ada kesempatan jika aku terus mendekatinya!"

Jungkook kembali dengan dua cup sedang yang berada di kedua tangannya. Ia memberikan satu cup kepada Taehyung sesuai dengan pesanannya sebelumnya. Jungkook menyesap sedikit kopi yang ia pesan dan kembali menatap Taehyung serius.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu mengenai Jimin _hyung_ jika kau tidak keberatan!" Jungkook membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm, katakanlah!" balas Taehyung.

"Bisa kau ceritakan, mengenai Jimin _hyung_? Apa yang dia suka? Apa yang dia benci? Semuanya, itupun jika kau bersedia!" pinta Jungkook.

"Sepertinya kau ingin mengenal lebih dalam soal Jimin!" komentar Taehyung. Jungkook hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia?"

"Apakah aku mendapatkan sesuatu selain coffee latte ini?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, aku tahu tentu saja ini tidak gratis kan? Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jungkook semangat. Taehyung berfikir sejenak.

"Mungkin kau harus mentraktirku di tempat yang kuinginkan!" pikir Taehyung setelah menimang-nimang permintaan apa yang ia ajukan kepada Jungkook.

"Baiklah! Itu bukan perkara yang sulit! Aku akan mentraktirmu dimanapun yang kau mau dan kapanpun waktunya!" setuju Jungkook.

"Benarkah? Okay, aku akan menceritakan mengenai Jimin apapun yang ingin kau ketahui. Karena seperti yang Jimin tadi katakan aku sahabatnya sejak kecil!"

"Jadi, apa kau seumuran dengan Jimin _hyung_?"

"Apakah itu pertanyaan pertama? Aku rasa itu mengacu pada diriku!" Taehyung tersenyum miring sedangkan Jungkook hanya berdecak.

"Aku hanya spontanitas!"

"Ya, kami seumuran! Jadi, kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_!"

"Bukankah namamu sendiri sudah ada kata _hyung_?" goda Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum.

"Sial! Itu sama saja kau memanggil namaku, bocah!" Jungkook tertawa keras.

" _Arra, hyung_! Jadi, seperti apa Jimin _hyung_ itu? Keadaan keluarganya?" Taehyung menarik nafas.

"Jimin adalah anak bungsu. Ia memiliki dua kakak, kakak laki-laki dan kakak perempuan. Ayah Jimin seorang kepala kepolisian di Gangnam sedangkan ibunya adalah salah seorang desainer terkenal. Kakak laki-lakinya baru saja lulus kuliah dan mendapat gelar sarjana di bidang perfilman sedangkan kakak perempuannya adalah seorang model!"

"Lalu, Jimin _hyung_?"

"Saat kami SMA dia ingin sekali kuliah di jurusan psikologi tapi sepertinya orang tuanya tidak menyetujuinya tapi dulu ia tetap kekeuh ingin kuliah di jurusan itu, akan tetapi setelah lulus tiba-tiba saja semangatnya hilang!" Jungkook menyimak dengan baik. "Bahkan setiap aku bertanya apa rencananya selanjutnya ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia memberitahuku. Jimin bukan orang yang pemilih dalam berteman tapi banyak orang yang tidak ingin mendekatinya karena dia lambat dalam pergaulan dan tidak banyak bicara, dia juga orang yang pemalu. Jimin sangat menyukai anak-anak dan ia selalu merasa emosional jika menyangkut anak-anak meskipun tidak dikenalinya. Itulah sebabnya setiap anak-anak yang ditemuinya akan mudah dekat dengannya dibandingkan dengan orang yang sesebaya dengannya!" Taehyung menyesap sedikit coffee latte-nya sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jimin sangat menyukai alunan musik dan ia paling menyukai piano dan harpa. Karena itu ia pernah kursus harpa selama satu setengah tahun!"

"Jimin _hyung_ bisa bermain harpa?" tanya Jungkook kagum. Taehyung mengangguk. "Wah, _daebak_!"

"Tapi, dia sudah tiga tahun tidak pernah memainkannya!"

"Eoh, kenapa _hyung_?"

"Harpa selalu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang sangat penting baginya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memainkannya lagi. Aku melihat perubahan drastis saat SMA, dia sering murung dan menyendiri di atap sekolah atau perpustakaan. Awalnya aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi ternyata saat ia menceritakan kepadaku ada masalah dalam keluarganya!"

"Itukah sebabnya Jimin _hyung_ tidak mau menghubungi keluarganya?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Jimin adalah orang yang lihai dalam menyembunyikan masalah. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan ia akan merasakan sakit karena ia terus menyembunyikan keluh kesahnya dengan wajahnya serta senyumannya. Bahkan, kau tidak akan menyangka jika anak itu sering membebani dirinya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku berusaha untuk selalu berada disisinya. Agar ia menceritakan segala masalahnya padaku!"

"Apa _hyung_ tahu apa masalah keluarganya?"

"Maaf, Kook! Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menceritakan masalah itu padamu!"

" _Gwenchana hyung-ie_ aku mengerti! Terima kasih kau sudah menceritakan sebagian kisah mengenai Jimin _hyung_!"

"Tidak apa! Aku senang ada orang yang memperhatikannya!"

 _Dan juga, aku senang karena berhasil menarik simpatikmu._

.

.

"Kau sudah mulai membaik Jimin-ie!" ujar dokter Min seraya menanggalkan stetoskop-nya ke lehernya.

"Jadi, apa aku bisa pulang secepatnya?" tanya Jimin semangat. Dokter Min menggeleng.

"Apa kau lupa, kau harus menjalani operasi?" dokter Min balik bertanya.

"Bukankah, belum ada pendonor yang cocok untukku?" tanya Jimin. Dokter Min tersenyum.

"Siapa yang mengatakan tidak ada yang cocok?"

"Apa?"

"Ada tiga pendonor yang mengajukan diri mereka padaku!"

"Benarkah?"

" _Nde_ , dan salah seorang dari mereka cocok dengan ginjalmu!"

"Maaf, _uisa-nim_ jika boleh tahu siapa saja mereka?"

"Dua diantara mereka adalah dua _hyung_ -mu, Jung Taekwoon dan Kim Seokjin sementara yang satunya adalah, dia mengatakan padaku jika dia adalah orang terdekatmu!" jelas dokter Min.

"Jadi, apakah yang cocok itu bukan Taekwoon hyung dan Seokjin hyung?" tanya Jimin. Dokter Min menggeleng. "Jika boleh tahu siapa namanya?"

" _Chakkaman_ , aku lihat dulu di dokumennya!" ujar dokter min seraya membuka rekap medis milik Jimin yang sedari tadi di bawa oleh susternya. "Namanya adalah—nah, ini dia~" pekik dokter Min yang tak kunjung menyebutkan sebuah nama membuat Jimin penasaran, siapa orang yang akan mendonorkan ginjal padanya. "Namanya adalah Lee Taemin!"

Seketika Jimin terdiam. Lebih tepatnya terlalu terkejut. Ia rasa pendengarannya mulai bermasalah. Tidak, ia pasti salah dengar. Tidak mungkin nama itu yang muncul. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba ia mendengar nama itu lagi setelah sekian lama ia berusaha untuk melupakan nama itu dan sekarang? Ia yakin, ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi tapi kenapa harus nama itu yang terdengar?

" _Mianhae, uisa-nim_ apa anda tidak salah menyebut nama?" tanya Jimin memastikan. Dokter Min menggeleng.

"Tidak, Park Jimin! Benar namanya Lee Taemin, dia mengatakan jika kau adalah orang spesial untuknya. Dan, untunglah ginjalnya cocok denganmu!" jelas dokter Min.

Jimin seketika bimbang. Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu? Apakah _channel_ itu masih tetap berfungsi untuknya, meskipun setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya? Tidak, itu tidak masuk akal. Tapi, Jimin tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ini semua diluar dugaannya. Kenapa bisa dia? Dan, kenapa dia bisa kembali?

 **TBC**

Wahhh, annyeong reader-nim...

Gimana sama lanjutannya? Aku bawa peran baru nih, yang siap-siap buat jadi orang ketiga antara YoonMin /ketawa jahat\

Semoga gak mengecewakan ya...

For information...

Next chap adalah spesial YoonMin!!!!! Jadi, chap besok full cuman ada mereka tapi aku gak janji ya isinya bakal manis-manis, kkkk

Makasih sama review kalian sebelumnya dan telah menyempatkan membaca ini. Aku benar-benar sangat berterimakasih. Semoga kalian gak bosen ya...

Bye bye. See you on next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7 : The Moment Is Fake

Sudah terhitung lima hari Jimin menetap di salah satu kamar rumah sakit dan tanpa memberitahu satu pun keluarganya. Dan selama itu pula lima hari penuh, setiap malam Yoongi menepati janjinya untuk selalu menemani Jimin bahkan sejak hari ketiga Yoongi sempat menginap di kamar inap Jimin dan pulang pagi-pagi buta mengingat ada beberapa pekerjaan yang menunggunya.

Jimin juga tak bisa memungkiri jika ia mulai nyaman dengan kehadiran Yoongi. Entah Yoongi yang datang sendiri atau bersama adiknya, Min Hana. Tapi, entah kenapa khusus hari ke-lima ini Yoongi mendatangi Jimin lebih awal dari biasanya bahkan matahari saja belum tenggelam di ufuk sana.

Yoongi mendorong kursi roda Jimin dengan perlahan menuju taman rumah sakit. Sebenarnya keadaan Jimin sudah membaik bahkan perban di lambungnya saja sudah di lepas dan hanya diganti plester tapi entah kenapa para dokter itu belum juga memberi ijin pulang untuk Jimin.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengajakku kemari, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin heran.

"Aku rasa kau mungkin bosan di kamar terus-menerus. Jadi, aku pikir untuk meminjam kursi roda pasien dan membawamu jalan-jalan sore sebentar!" jawab Yoongi. Jimin hanya mengangguk paham.

Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman saat ia berada di dekat mantan kekasih kakaknya itu. Setiap perlakuan kecilnya dan ucapannya yang membuat Jimin menghangat seketika. Beberapa hari belakang ini, memang Jimin selalu bersama Yoongi meskipun ia datang pada jam setengah tujuh petang dan kadang pulang jam enam pagi.

Jungkook juga jarang menjenguk karena adanya tambahan jam pelajaran mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah. Walaupun begitu, Jungkook selalu tak lupa untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada Jimin setiap waktu dan selalu marah jika Jimin tak cepat membalas.

Berbeda dengan Jungkook, berbeda pula dengan Taehyung. Sejak kunjungannya yang bersamaan dengan Jungkook itu, Taehyung tak pernah lagi berkunjung bahkan bertukar kabar melalui pesan. Akan tetapi, terakhir Taehyung mengabari pada Jimin satu hari setelah ia menjenguknya, Taehyung mengatakan jika ia harus pulang ke Daegu untuk mengatur beberapa kelengkapan untuk sekolahnya nanti.

Yoongi menghentikan dorongan rodanya pada kursi roda Jimin tepat mereka sampai di tengah taman di bawah sebuah pohon yang tumbuh paling besar yang berada di pusat taman. Yoongi melangkah di hadapan Jimin dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Jimin bingung. Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau merasa aneh saat setiap hari aku datang menemuimu?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, _hyung_?"

"Entah! Aku pikir mungkin karena aku adalah mantan kekasih kakakmu!" Jimin tersenyum.

"Jika kau merasa canggung seperti itu, anggap saja jika aku adalah temannya Hana!" Yoongi memincingkan matanya.

"Kenapa Hana?"

"Karena aku lebih dulu mengenalnya bukan?"

"Jadi, aku—"

"Kau bisa menganggap semua ini hanya balas budi, _hyung_! Karena sebelumnya aku pernah menyelamatkan Hana tapi kau juga tidak perlu berlebihan dengan setiap hari menemaniku hingga pagi!" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan wajah damainya. Awalnya, Yoongi terkesima karena entah kenapa ia melihat hal lain dari wajah manis Jimin.

"Tapi—" Yoongi menggantung ucapannya. "Tidak bisakah kita berteman? Tidak karena aku adalah mantan kekasih kakakmu ataupun karena aku adalah kakaknya Hana, ini bukan rasa balas budi, Jimin!" Jimin tersenyum.

"Aku menerima setiap pertemanan dari siapapun!" Yoongi tersenyum, langkah awalnya berhasil dengan mudah tanpa terhalangi oleh siapapun.

"Jimin!" panggil seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Jimin dengan ragu. Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Seokjin yang tengah tersenyum menghampirinya. "Kenapa kau diluar?" tanya Seokjin setelah ia berdiri di hadapan Jimin, bersisihan dengan Yoongi.

"Aku bosan _hyung_! Aku ingin pulang!" rengek Jimin. Seokjin menghela nafas dalam hati ia merutuki nama Jimin atas kekeraskepalaannya.

"Min Yoongi-ssi~bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?" pinta Seokjin pada putra sulung seniornya itu. Yoongi tersentak kemudian mengangguk dan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu. Seokjin beralih mengambil tempat Yoongi dan berjongkok di hadapan Jimin.

"Dengar, Jimin-ie! Operasi sepuluh hari lagi, kau harus benar-benar menjaga kondisimu!" pesan Seokjin seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , aku akan menjaga diriku sebaik mungkin meskipun aku berada diluar sana. Tapi, aku tidak ingin orang-orang curiga dengan keberadaanku yang berlama-lama disini. Mereka hanya mengira jika aku terluka karena ditusuk tidak karena penyakit lain. Aku mohon _hyung_! Aku janji tiga hari sebelum operasi aku akan kemari!" janji Jimin. Seokjin menarik nafas dan menatap Jimin iba.

" _Arraseo_! Tapi, _hyung_ akan mengantarmu pulang!" pinta Seokjin. Jimin tersenyum merekah.

"Ah, _hyung_! Kau memang kesayanganku! Aku sangat menyayangimu! Tapi, _hyung_ sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah!"

" _Waeyo_? Beberapa hari yang lalu kau tidak mau menghubungi mereka, sekarang? Kau tidak mau pulang ke rumahmu? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak mau mencemaskan mereka. Aku hanya mengatakan pada mereka jika aku sedang mengikuti tes untuk masuk perguruan tinggi dan tidak bisa pulang beberapa hari ke depan!"

"Tapi, apa keluargamu tidak curiga? Kau seperti menghilang Park Jimin!" Jimin tersenyum miris.

 _Mereka tidak akan curiga bahkan mereka tidak akan peduli._

"Aku mohon~" pinta Jimin melas. Seokjin berdecak.

"Baiklah! Lalu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Seokjin. Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Bolehkah, aku pergi ke Busan?" pinta Jimin hati-hati.

"Untuk apa?" Seokjin berseru tidak terima.

"Aku ingin mengenang _halmoni_!"

"Lalu, jika Jungkook bertanya padaku, apa yang harus aku jawab? Besok hari libur, pasti dia datang kemari!"

"Katakan saja aku pulang ke rumah _hyung_!"

"Kalau dia meminta alamatmu bagaimana?"

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau ini bawel sekali, hm?"

"YAK!" Jimin terkekeh, senang rasanya bisa menyulut emosi sang kakak. Seokjin menarik nafas. "Baiklah! Aku akan pesankan tiket untukmu! Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Lusa depan, aku akan kesana!"

"Baiklah! Tapi, kau harus janji terus mengabariku saat kau berada disana, ingat?"

" _Nde, hyung-ie_..." Seokjin mencibir, kemudian ia kembali tersenyum seraya mengelus surai Jimin penuh Kasih sayang.

.

.

"Min Yoongi-ssi~bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?" pinta Seokjin pada putra sulung seniornya itu. Yoongi tersentak kemudian mengangguk dan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

Yoongi berjalan menjauh dari kedua pemuda yang ia ketahui sangat dekat dan akrab layaknya kakak-adik itu. Tapi, Yoongi tidak berniat untuk benar-benar menjauh dari keduanya karena ia memutuskan untuk memilih menguping pembicaraan mereka di balik bangku di dekat pohon besar dimana Jimin dan Seokjin berada saat ini.

Awalnya, Yoongi tak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Seokjin karena suaranya terdengar amat pelan. Tapi, Yoongi bisa mendengar samar-samar saat Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia ingin ke Busan lusa depan.

"Kenapa Kim _uisa_ bersikap berlebihan begitu kepada pasiennya? Padahal jelas-jelas Jimin sudah membaik tapi mereka tetap tidak memperbolehkan dia pulang! Berlebihan!" cibir Yoongi. Tatapannya berubah saat ia berada di belakang Jimin dan di depan Jimin.

Yoongi harus bersikap sebiasa mungkin di hadapan Jimin meskipun ia tidak menyukainya dan hanya untuk menarik empati pemuda Park itu. Ia tidak peduli jika Jimin nantinya akan curiga dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin dan ketus, karena sejujurnya Yoongi adalah sosok orang yang mudah bosan.

Mengingat jika Jimin adalah anak bungsu keluarga Park dan bagaimana dirinya yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan salah seorang anak gadis mereka. Yoongi yakin jika sifat Jimin pasti tak jauh berbeda dari keluarganya itu. Apalagi sebelumnya ia juga mengetahui bagaimana sifat bangsat putra sulung mereka yang seorang player di salah satu klub terbesar di Seoul. Ia yakin, pasti Jimin tidak jauh lebih buruk dari mereka. Itu kesimpulan Yoongi saat ini.

Yoongi selalu mendengar cerita Jimin dari Taehyung, mulai dari hal-hal kecil hingga sebesar keadaan keluarganya. Jadi, tak heran jika ia lebih suka menyimpulkan dari apa yang pernah di dengarnya di bandingkan membuktikannya sendiri. Kedua mata Yoongi menatap kedua pemuda yang masih asik berbincang itu.

 _Jika aku dengan mudah mendekati kakak perempuannya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku serta membuat kakak laki-lakinya hancur berkeping-keping. Maka, kau akan merasakan keduanya, Park Jimin!_

Yoongi membatin seraya menampikkan seringai yang ia tujukan kepada pemuda yang duduk tersenyum di atas kursi roda bersama salah satu dokter yang selalu menemaninya itu.

.

.

"Kau sudah membaik?" tanya Yoongi seraya menidurkan Jimin diatas ranjangnya secara perlahan. Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku sudah boleh pulang hari ini! Jadi, kau tidak perlu kemari lagi _hyung_!" ujar Jimin tersenyum. Yoongi terkejut.

"Jadi, Kim _uisa_ menghampirimu tadi karena—"

"Ya, dia ingin memberitahuku jika aku boleh pulang hari ini!" potong Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, aku sempat curiga saat kemarin mereka mengganti perbanmu tapi tak mengijinkanmu pulang. Aku kira kau memiliki riwayat penyakit serius!" Jimin tertawa mendengar suara Yoongi yang terdengar cemas.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang penyakitan _hyung_?" tanya Jimin cemberut. Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, maka dari itu aku sempat curiga karena kau terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja!"

"Ya, begitulah _hyung_! Dokter disini itu berlebihan!" cibir Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya. Yoongi terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu berkemas!" Jimin mengangguk dan membiarkan Yoongi menge _pack_ semua barang-barangnya.

Tepat saat sekitar lima belas menit Yoongi mengemasi semua barang-barang Jimin, pintu kamar inap Jimin terbuka dan datanglah dokter Min bersama Seokjin di belakangnya. Dokter Min sempat terkejut saat melihat Yoongi berada di kamar inap Jimin sedang mengepaki barang-barang Jimin, kemudian ia tersenyum sekilas saat melihat kecanggungan dari sikap Yoongi saat dokter Min memperhatikan anak sulungnya itu.

"Kau senang, bisa pulang hari ini?" tanya dokter Min tersenyum. Jimin mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja _uisa-nim_! Aku bosan berlama-lama disini!" dokter Min terkekeh.

"Seokjin sudah mengurus kepulanganmu selaku dia adalah walimu disini dan juga administrasinya semua sudah dibayar oleh pamanmu, Kim Wonjae!"

"Ah, _hyung_ seharusnya kau tak perlu meminta Wonjae _ahjussi_ untuk membayarnya! Aku masih bisa membayarnya dengan tabunganku!"

"Hey, sebenarnya kau tak perlu membayar saat kau berada di rumah sakit ini. Tapi, _appa_ sendiri yang ingin menyumbangkannya atas namamu!"

"Aku berhutang pada Wonjae _ahjussi_ dan juga padamu _hyung_!"

"Aish, kau ini!"

"Ah, ya! Yoongi-ya!" panggil dokter Min pada Yoongi yang sudah duduk di sofa setelah selesai mengemasi semua barang-barang Jimin. Yoongi menoleh tapi tak menyahut. "Bisa kau antar Jimin pulang?"

"Ah, _uisa-nim_ itu tidak perlu! Aku bisa pulang naik taksi. Lagi pula Yoongi _hyung_ akhir-akhir ini pasti lelah karena harus tidur disini menemaniku!" ujar Jimin tak enak hati. Dokter Min terkekeh.

" _Ani_ , Yoongi tidak merasa direpotkan, benarkan Yoongi-ya?" tanya dokter Min. Yoongi tersenyum paksa.

 _Kenapa aku memiliki keluarga yang sangat peduli padanya? Tidak Hana, tidak appa, semuanya sama saja!_

"Tenang saja _appa_! Aku akan mengantarkan Jimin pulang!"

"Nah, kau dengar itu?"

"Ah, _hyung_ itu tidak perlu aku—"

" _Gwenchana_!" sela Yoongi mencoba tersenyum menyakinkan Jimin.

 _Ck, dasar munafik!_

Yoongi mencibir dalam hati. Sungguh, ia sangat membenci orang-orang yang bersikap sok baik sehingga membuat semua orang menjadi simpatik padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu- _nde_?" pamit dokter Min. Jimin mengangguk.

"Ingat janjimu, Jimin!" ujar Seokjin tajam sebelum ia ikut meninggalkan kamar inap Jimin dan mengikuti langkah dokter Min.

Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati ranjang Jimin.

"Jadi, apa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk dan turun dari ranjangnya perlahan. "Kau tidak apa-apa berjalan begitu?" Jimin tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_! Lagi pula yang luka kan lambungku, bukan kakiku!" balas Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk dan membawakan satu koper yang berisi barang-barang Jimin.

"Em, _hyung_ biar aku saja yang membawanya!" ujar Jimin saat keduanya hampir sampai di lobby rumah sakit. Yoongi menggeleng meskipun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak perlu!"

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu!"

"Tidak, Jimin! Sudahlah, kau tunggu disini dan aku akan mengambil mobilku, _arraseo_?" Yoongi bergegas berlari menuju parkir mobil dan meninggalkan Jimin yang berada di teras rumah sakit.

Jimin memainkan kaki-kakinya karena terlalu bosan menunggu kedatangan Yoongi yang baru pergi lima menit yang lalu. Jimin mendengus dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah sakit hingga ia tak menyadari jika ada seorang gadis kecil berumur delapan tahunan melangkah menghampirinya.

" _Oppa_!" panggilnya keras yang membuat Jimin seketika menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Jimin memastikan. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan membuat Jimin berjongkok dan mengelus surai hitam legamnya. "Apa kau tersesat?" tanya Jimin penuh Kasih sayang. Gadis kecil itu menggeleng.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan untuk _oppa_!" ujar gadis kecil itu seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi dengan kertas perlak berwarna ungu.

"Untukku? Dari siapa?" tanya Jimin yang tak mendapat jawaban dari gadis kecil itu yang setelahnya berlari ke arah parkir rumah sakit.

Jimin menatap kepergian bocah kecil itu, kemudian ia membuka kotak yang tadi diberikan kepadanya. Jimin mengeryit saat kotak itu hanya berisi secarik kertas yang dilipat rapi, kertas berwarna merah hati.

 _Aku senang akhirnya bisa melihatmu dan aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi seperti biasa. Aku merindukanmu uri Jimin-ie..._

Jimin memasukkan kertas itu dan menutup kotak itu dengan kasar kemudian memasukkan kotak kecil itu ke dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan. Seketika, rahang Jimin menegang. Ia masih ingat siapa tulisan tangan itu meskipun si pengirim tidak mencantumkan namanya. Tapi, ini tidak masuk akal bagi Jimin. Sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Jimin?" panggil Yoongi menepuk pundak Jimin. Jimin tersentak dan menoleh. " _Gwenchana_?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak apa-apa, _kajja_! Kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Yoongi, ia menarik koper Jimin dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil sementara Jimin yang masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar parkir dan halaman rumah sakit untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Jimin, kau menunggu apa lagi?" tanya Yoongi saat ia sudah membuka pintu mobil tapi Jimin masih juga belum menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Jimin tersentak dan gugup seketika.

" _A-ani! Kajja, hyung!_ " ujar Jimin bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil Yoongi. Yoongi mengedikkan bahu pertanda tak peduli dan mulai melajukan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit elit itu.

Tepat saat itu, seseorang bermatel hitam dan bertopi hitam menatap tajam ke arah mobil Yoongi yang kini sampai di gerbang utama rumah sakit.

"Aku kembali, Park Jimin!" gumamnya dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan antara senyuman tulus atau justru sebuah seringai.

.

.

"Jadi, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Yoongi meskipun kedua matanya fokus pada jalan yang ia lewati.

"Bisa kau tepikan mobilmu disini?" pinta Jimin tanpa membalas pertanyaan Yoongi. Yoongi terkejut tetapi menurut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi heran. Jimin menghela nafas.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri _hyung_! Lagi pula, kau pasti harus bekerja kan?" tanya Jimin. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan terima kasih karena selama ini kau bersedia menemaniku!" lanjut Jimin seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan Jimin bergerak hendak membuka pintu akan tetapi dengan sigap Yoongi menahan tangan Jimin yang membuat Jimin kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Apa ini perpisahan?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin terdiam. "Park Jimin, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasakan hal lain pada dirimu. Aku tahu sekarang kenapa Hana bisa bersikap lembut padamu dibandingkan padaku. Awalnya aku sangat iri, dengan kedekatanmu pada Hana karena Hana sendiri sangat membenci Yunjin sebelumnya, tapi tidak denganmu!"

"Apa—maksud ucapanmu itu _hyung_?" tanya Jimin bimbang. Yoongi menyeringai dalam hati.

"Aku—aku akan terus menemanimu! Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir untuk sendirian lagi. Bahkan, aku juga bersedia untuk menemanimu ke Busan!" Jimin terkejut.

"Darimana _hyung_ tahu jika aku akan ke Busan?" Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan melepas tangannya dari tangan Jimin.

" _Mianhae_ , aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Kim _uisa_!"

" _Gwenchana hyung_!"

"Jadi, kapan kau akan ke Busan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Lusa depan!" Yoongi berfikir sejenak. "Em, _hyung_! Akan lebih baik jika aku turun disini saja!" pinta Jimin kekeuh.

" _Wae_? Aku tidak masalah jika harus bertemu dengan Yunjin!"

 _Sekaligus melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat melihat aku datang bersama adiknya!_

"Bukan masalah itu _hyung_!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku—sudah ada janji dengan orang lain. Jadi, aku harap kau mengerti," lirih Jimin. Yoongi mendengus, ia tak bisa terus memaksa keinginan Jimin agar ia bisa mengantarnya ke rumahnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu! Aku akan mengeluarkan kopermu!"

" _Kamsahamnida_!"

Yoongi mengangguk sekilas dan keluar dari mobilnya di susul Jimin yang ikut berjalan menuju bagasi mobil. Jimin menerima kopernya yang dikeluarkan Yoongi.

"Aku—berhutang padamu _hyung_!" ujar Jimin tak enak hati. Yoongi mengulas senyum.

" _Gwenchana_! Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lain waktu!"

" _Nde_!"

 _Tentu saja itu harus!_

Yoongi tersenyum paksa.

"Sampai jumpa, Jimin!" pamit Yoongi berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Jimin menatap kepergian mobil Yoongi yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Dengan langkah perlahan ia menarik kopernya dan berjalan di pinggir trotoar tanpa arah tujuan. Alasan Jimin yang mengatakan ia memiliki janji dengan seseorang adalah kebohongan belaka agar Yoongi tidak mengantarnya pulang kerumahnya.

Dan, kini Jimin tidak tahu harus kemana selama dua hari ini sebelum kepergiannya ke Busan lusa depan. Jimin mendengus, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat setiap waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Yoongi. Entah kenapa kilasan itu hadir di dalam memori otaknya tanpa sengaja. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berada di lampu lalu lintas hendak menyeberang. Ia menunggu hingga lampu lalu lintas itu berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Pandangan Jimin lurus ke depan. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang mengganggu pikirannya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kepalanya terasa akan meledak dan semakin sakit setiap detiknya bahkan Jimin terpaksa harus menahan itu semua agar ia tetap terlihat baik-baik saja.

Seketika pandangan Jimin membuyar saat ia melihat lampu lalu lintas di depannya berubah berwarna hijau. Tapi, ia merasa kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Kakinya terasa kaku dan penglihatannya semakin berkunang-kunang. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian membukanya perlahan tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya terasa sangat pening.

Namun, bukan Jimin namanya jika ia tidak mencoba untuk memaksakan dirinya. Jimin berjalan perlahan hendak menyeberang jalan tanpa tahu jika saat ia berada di tengah jalan lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi merah bagi pejalan kaki. Kedua telinga Jimin seolah tuli dan kedua mata Jimin semakin kabur belum lagi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri membuatnya tak mengindahkan setiap bunyi klakson mobil yang melaju kearahnya.

 _SET!_

 _BRAK!_

Isi koper Jimin bertebaran di sepanjang jalan termasuk barang-barang yang diberikan Jungkook padanya, bajunya berserakan dimana-mana. Serta jantung Jimin yang tak berhenti berpacu dengan kencang di dalam dekapan seseorang.

Jimin melepas dekapan seseorang itu tepat saat beberapa kendaraan yang berhenti di belakang mereka berdua. Jimin menatap pemuda yang telah menolongnya dan pemuda itu pula membalas tatapan Jimin. Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda itu mengambil semua barang-barang Jimin dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper asal dan menarik tangan Jimin untuk menepi dari tengah jalan raya.

Jimin masih terdiam. Belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Jimin terlalu _shock_ sehingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang terlihat tidak bersahabat sama sekali, dingin dan datar. "Park Jimin!" bentaknya. Jimin masih bungkam dan terlihat seperti orang linglung. "Jimin-ah!" lirihnya memanggil Jimin sedikit menghalus. Jimin tersentak. Jantungnya masih berpacu dengan kencang. Jimin mendongak dan menatap pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Yoongi~ _hyung_ , bagaimana kau—" bahkan untuk mengatakan sesuatu saja lidah Jimin ikut terikat. Pemuda yang tak lain Min Yoongi itu mendengus

"Ada apa denganmu? Banyak kendaraan yang membunyikan klakson tapi kau diam saja di tengah jalan!" ujar Yoongi datar. Nada suaranya sudah berbeda di bandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

" _Mianhae_ ~" lirih Jimin yang bingung harus mengatakan bagaimana. Yoongi mendengus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Jimin menggeleng. " _Kajja_ , aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ajak Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin ke dalam mobilnya yang ia parkir tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Yoongi memasukkan koper Jimin yang sudah pecah diujungnya di kursi penumpang belakang. Yoongi membukakan pintu untuk Jimin dan menuntun pemuda manis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya perlahan.

"Jika aku tidak datang! Kau akan kembali ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang lebih mengenaskan! Kau tahu itu?" cibir Yoongi pedas setelah ia kembali melajukan mobilnya sementara Jimin hanya diam dan menatap jalan di depannya tanpa berkedip.

" _Mianhae_ ~" lirih Jimin tanpa menatap ke arah Yoongi.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang memiliki janji denganmu?" tanya Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah.

" _Ani_!" jawab Jimin singkat. Yoongi memincingkan kedua matanya.

"Park Jimin! Jawab pertanyaanku jika aku sedang bertanya!" Yoongi membentak, ia memang tidak bisa berpura-pura terlalu lama. Jimin tersenyum miring.

"Aku baru mengenalmu beberapa hari yang lalu, aku ingin bertemu dengan siapa, itu bukanlah urusanmu kan?" sahut Jimin tanpa menatap Yoongi. Yoongi mendengus, harus bagaimana sikapnya sekarang? Membalas dengan ucapan yang tak kalah pedas, atau masih dalam mode pura-puranya?

"Park Jimin, kau baru saja mati jika kau tahu!" Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi, ia tersenyum manis.

"Semua orang juga akan mengalami kematian _hyung_!" jawab Jimin. Yoongi menambah personel pada mobilnya karena lampu sudah berubah berwarna hijau.

"Apa kau berniat bunuh diri?" tanya Yoongi _to the point_. Jimin tertawa miris.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Jimin menatap kedua mata Yoongi dan Yoongi membalas tatapan Jimin.

 _Kau, orang yang tak bisa ditebak Park Jimin!_

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata Jimin karena mengingat bahwa ia sedang menyetir. Sementara, Jimin beralih menunduk. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Bahkan, sebenarnya Yoongi juga tidak tahu dimana letak rumah Jimin meskipun ia pernah berkencan dengan kakaknya.

Yoongi menepikan mobilnya tiba-tiba, ia menoleh kearah Jimin yang seolah tak peduli kenapa Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya.

"Park Jimin! Katakanlah sesuatu padaku, kau ingin kemana dan aku akan mengantarmu meskipun bukan ke rumahmu!" ujar Yoongi sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Jimin menarik nafas. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil secarik kertas dari dalamnya kemudian memberikannya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi memincingkan matanya saat membaca sebuah tulisan yang terdapat di dalam kertas yang baru saja diberikan Jimin.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu kesana!" ujar Yoongi kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju ke tempat yang ingin Jimin datangi.

.

.

Jimin berjalan mendahului Yoongi dalam diam. Sementara, Yoongi masih setia mengekori Jimin saat kedua orang itu menaiki tangga pemakanan. Tempat yang ingin Jimin kunjungi. Yoongi tak banyak bertanya dan hanya mengikuti pemuda manis yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Jimin sampai di puncak pemakaman dimana pusara neneknya berada dan Yoongi masih tetap saja memperhatikannya.

" _Halmoni, mianhae_! Jika hari ini aku tidak membawakan bunga lily putih untuk _halmoni_!" lirih Jimin. Yoongi masih tetap menunggu di perpotongan tangga dan menatap punggung Jimin yang berdiri memunggunginya.

" _Halmoni_ ~"

Jimin menghentikan ucapannya saat rasa sakit kembali mendera kepalanya. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya namun saat ia membuka kedua matanya, penglihatannya terasa mengabur. Kenapa harus datang disaat seperti ini. Jimin memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kali ini berkali lipat lebih sakit dibandingkan rasa sakit yang biasa ia rasakan.

"Jimin, _gwenchana_?" tanya Yoongi yang akhirnya mendekati Jimin yang sudah berlutut di hadapan pusara neneknya seraya kedua tangannya yang memegangi kepalanya.

Jimin mencoba untuk mengenyahkan rasa sakit itu agar ia terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapan Yoongi. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Ia harus bisa menang melawan semua rasa sakit ini.

Jimin mendongak dan tersenyum menatap wajah datar Yoongi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_! Dan, kau bisa pulang sekarang!" jawab Jimin mencoba mengatur nada bicaranya agar terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Tapi, kau?"

"Keluargaku memiliki rumah di sekitar pemakaman ini. Jadi, aku akan tinggal disana. Apa kau ingin mampir?" tawar Jimin. Yoongi berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah! Itu tidak masalah! _Kajja_!" Yoongi menerima tawaran Jimin dan segera menarik tangan pemuda manis itu. Jimin menurut saat Yoongi membawanya menuruni tangga untuk menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di depan gerbang pemakaman.

"Jadi, dimana rumah itu?" tanya Yoongi setelah mengeluarkan koper milik Jimin dan menentengnya.

"Tidak jauh dari sini _hyung_! Tapi, biar aku saja yang membawa koperku!"

"Tidak perlu! Kau baru saja sembuh, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang agar kau bisa beristirahat!" Yoongi kembali menarik tangan Jimin. Dan, Jimin hanya menurut.

Keduanya berjalan ke arah barat dimana jalan yang semakin tinggi dari tempat pemakanan. Tak lama mereka berjalan, Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berada di depan sebuah rumah bercat abu-abu. Rumah yang terlihat mungil karena terlihat terlalu kecil.

"Ini rumahnya?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo, masuk _hyung_!" ajak Jimin mendahului Yoongi.

Jimin mendorong pagar kayu yang tidak terkunci dan segera menaiki tiga tangga untuk menuju pintu rumah mungil itu. Jimin menekan _password_ yang terdapat di samping pintu guna membuka pintu rumah yang tengah ia kunjungi.

Jimin tersenyum saat pintu itu berhasil terbuka dan segera menapakkan kakinya ke rumah yang sudah enam tahun tidak ia kunjungi. Yoongi mengikuti langkah Jimin di belakang untuk memasuki rumah kecil itu, ia meletakkan koper Jimin di ruang tamu dan melihat bagaimana interior rumah yang ia ketahui tidak berpenghuni ini.

Rumah itu benar-benar kecil, bahkan dapat dilihat jika di dalam rumah itu tak ada sekat untuk membatasi setiap bagian ruangan. Ruang tamu, ruang tengah, kamar tidur hingga dapur semuanya menyatu menjadi satu kecuali kamar mandi yang berada di paling ujung. Ada sepaket sofa berwarna putih tulang. Ada sebuah almari pakaian, satu ranjang _queen size_ , dan sebuah televisi yang tak terlalu besar serta sebuah _pantry_ dapur yang lengkap dengan berbagai perlengkapan memasak yang bersisihan dengan sebuah lemari pendingin yang dilapisi bahan dari bambu.

"Duduklah _hyung_ , aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu. Aku rasa minuman enam tahun yang lalu masih ada!" gumam Jimin membiarkan Yoongi untuk melihat-lihat dan melesat ke arah dapur. Namun, seketika Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya.

 _Apa dia bercanda? Minuman enam tahun yang lalu? Dia mau meracuniku? Aish, bukannya aku yang akan menghancurkannya? kenapa justru dia yang akan menghancurkanku?_

Yoongi bermonolog ria seraya menikmati seluruh interior _simple_ yang yang ada di rumah itu. Sesekali ia melirik Jimin yang tengah berkutat sesuatu di dapur. Akhirnya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa menunggu kedatangan Jimin. Tak butuh waktu lama, Jimin kembali ke sofa dimana tempat Yoongi duduk seraya membawa dua gelas susu pisang.

"Aku tidak tahu jika yang ada di lemari pendingin hanya ada sekotak susu pisang! Aku harap _hyung_ menyukainya!" ujar Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk ragu.

"Ini—bukan susu enam tahun yang lalu kan?" tanya Yoongi ragu. Jimin tertawa keras.

"Jadi, _hyung_ mendengar apa yang aku bicarakan tadi?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku sudah enam tahun tidak kemari jadi aku tidak tahu apakah ada yang mengurus rumah ini atau tidak. Dan, ternyata memang selalu sama! Tapi, tenang saja susu itu aman kok _hyung_. Sepertinya, _hyung-ie_ baru saja membeli kemarin!" jawab Jimin yang hanya diangguki sekilas oleh Yoongi tanpa peduli jika beberapa ucapan Jimin mengacu pada seseorang.

"Kau sudah enam tahun tidak kemari?" Jimin mengangguk. "Lalu, ini rumah siapa?"

"Ini rumahku _hyung_!"

"Rumah sekecil ini? Dan, berada di dekat pemakaman?" Jimin kembali mengangguk.

"Seseorang membuatkanku rumah saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Dulu, aku sering kemari tapi sejak aku masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk datang ke rumah ini!" jawab Jimin berbohong. Yoongi hanya mengangguk percaya.

"Em, Jimin?" panggil Yoongi setelah sekitar lima belas menit keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

" _Nde_?" sahut Jimin seraya meminum sedikit susu pisang-nya.

"Sebelum kau pergi ke Busan, apa boleh aku menemanimu selama dua hari disini?" Jimin menatap Yoongi bingung.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Jimin.

"Kau sendiri disini dan kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh kan? Orang tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di detik berikutnya!" Jimin diam sejenak. Sementara, Yoongi menunggu keputusan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ tapi—"

"Aku tidak merepotkanmu, Jimin!" potong Yoongi yang tahu apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda manis itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan—"

"Pekerjaanku baik-baik saja!" sela Yoongi lagi, seolah ia hafal setiap kata apa yang akan diucapkan pemuda itu. Jimin tersenyum.

"Jika tidak merepotkanmu, aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin berada disini!" putus Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum. "Tapi, masalahnya disini hanya ada satu ranjang _hyung_!"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa tidur di sofa!"

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, Jimin! Kau kan masih sakit, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu!" ujar Yoongi menebar simpatik. "Em, bolehkan aku meminjam kamar mandi-mu?" ijin Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk memperbolehkan. "Terima kasih!" ujar Yoongi sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang sudah ia ketahui dimana letaknya.

Yoongi menutup pintu kamar mandi perlahan tak lupa juga untuk mengunci. Kemudian, ia meraih ponselnya untuk mendial nomor seseorang. Yoongi menunggu hingga nada sambung itu terjawab oleh orang yang tengah ia hubungi.

 _"Yeobosseo?"_ sahut suara dari seberang. Yoongi tersenyum.

"Lakukan sesuai rencana dan jangan lupa ajak Park Yunjin untuk datang bersamamu dan juga dengan yang lain!" titah Yoongi tegas kemudian memutuskan sambungannya sepihak. Yoongi menyeringai.

"Kita lihat Park Jimin, berapa lama kau akan hancur dan berapa lama kau akan bertahan!" gumam Yoongi dengan smirk yang terpampang jelas di wajah dinginnya sebelum Yoongi memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menghampiri Jimin. Saatnya untuk melancarkan aksinya.

"Jim?" panggil Yoongi pada Jimin yang tengah menata _springbad_ ranjangnya. Jimin berbalik dan medapati Yoongi yang sudah berada di depannya dengan jarak yang amat sangat dekat.

" _Hy-hyung_?" lirih Jimin terkejut. Yoongi menyeringai dalam hati saat ia merasakan bagaimana jantung Jimin berkontraksi dengan cepat terlebih sikap Jimin yang gugup karena jarak sedekat ini.

"Apa kau mau keluar? Kita bisa jalan-jalan sebelum kau pergi ke Busan kan?" tawar Yoongi menatap wajah manis Jimin. Jimin diam sejenak merasakan bagaimana nafas Yoongi yang terasa di wajahnya. Seketika, wajah Jimin terasa memanas.

"Em, ya itu—"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Ba-baiklah!" putus Jimin akhirnya. Yoongi menarik diri dan menjaga jarak dari tubuh Jimin yang membuat Jimin bernafas lega dalam hati.

Namun, seketika saat Jimin sedikit mengambil langkah mundur tiba-tiba saja ia terpeleset karena bekas seprei yang ia letakkan di bawah kakinya dan dengan sigap Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin dan merengkuh punggung pemuda manis itu. Kedua pasang netra itu bertemu dan saling berpandangan beberapa detik lamanya dengan posisi Yoongi yang menahan punggung Jimin.

Entah naluri darimana Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin hingga jarak bibir mereka yang hampir bersentuhan bahkan Jimin kembali merasakan nafas Yoongi yang menerpa wajahnya. Sebelum kesadaran Jimin sepenuhnya hilang, Jimin segera mendorong dada bidang Yoongi dan segera menjauh darinya. Wajah Jimin memerah dan sontak membuat Yoongi tersenyum kikuk.

"Em, aku—" Jimin salah tingkah dan menghindari tatapannya dengan Yoongi. "Aku—aku akan bersiap sekarang!" ujar Jimin segera berlalu dari hadapan Yoongi. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan senyuman benci atau senyuman dendam. Melainkan, sebuah senyuman tulus yang tak pernah Yoongi tunjukan kepada siapapun.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan bersisihan di sekitar Namsan Tower. Keduanya hanya diam menikmati pemandangan di sekeliling mereka pada petang hari di musim salju ini. Jimin memasukkan kedua tanganya ke dalam saku mantelnya dan sedikit berjengit karena kedinginan. Yoongi yang menyadari hal itu segera menghentikan langkahnya ymdan memperhatikan Jimin sekilas.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin tersentak.

"Ah, tidak _hyung_!" balas Jimin. Yoongi kemudian meraih tangan kanan Jimin yang berada di dalam saku untuk ia hangatkan bersama dengan tangannya yang tak kalah dingin. Namun, baru saat menggenggam tangan kanan Jimin, Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari tangan Jimin itu.

"Kenapa tanganmu hangat?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat Jimin segera menarik tangannya dan kembali memasukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Jimin menggeleng, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Ini kan musim dingin, bahkan wajahmu saja terlihat sangat pucat karena kedinginan. Tapi, kenapa saat aku menyentuh tanganmu justru aku merasa—"

"Em, _hyung_ tadi aku menggunakan _hot pack!_ " jawab Jimin asal yang membuat kerutan di dahi Yoongi.

"Oh, begitu!" ujar Yoongi akhirnya tak membahas lebih jauh lagi. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya, lebih tepatnya mencari beberapa orang yang ia kenal di sekitarnya. Yoongi tersenyum saat melihat beberapa siluet yang membalas tatapannya dan tersenyum sekilas. "Apa kau mau minum kopi?" tawar Yoongi. Jimin hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, tunggulah disini aku akan membelikan kopi untukmu!" Yoongi melesat pergi membiarkan Jimin berdiri seraya menatap pagar gembok cinta yang berada tak jauh darinya. Jimin tersenyum sekilas, hingga tak menyadari jika banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya termasuk Yoongi yang mengintainya dari jauh.

 _BRUK!_

"Argh! Panas~" rintih Jimin saat seseorang menabraknya dengan kasar dan menumpahkan kopi panas ke tangannya hingga melepuh. Dua orang pria yang menabrak Jimin itu seketika murka menatap Jimin yang merintih kesakitan.

"Apa kau buta, hm?" seru salah seorang pria itu tanpa memperdulikan kedua air mata Jimin yang berkaca-kaca dan sontak menjadi pusat perhatian oleh semua orang yang ada disana.

"Jimin?" lirih seseorang dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh saat melihat Jimin tengah dimarahi habis-habisan seraya Jimin yang terus memegang punggung tangan kirinya.

Di saat itu, Yoongi segera datang dan menghampiri Jimin yang sedang menahan sakit di punggung tangannya.

"Maaf, ada apa ini?" tanya Yoongi seraya merangkul punggung Jimin dan menyalurkan kehangatan pada pemuda manis itu.

"Apa kau kekasihnya?" seru pria itu sengaja menekan suaranya yang lebih keras.

"Hm, maaf tapi apa anda tidak tahu dia sedang terluka karena—"

"Jadi, kau menyalahkanku?" seru pria itu memotong ucapan Yoongi.

"Maaf, aku mohon maafkan dia!" ujar Yoongi formal.

"Enak saja kau meminta maaf kau pikir aku membeli kopi itu tidak memakai uang?" bentak pria itu tepat di depan wajah Jimin.

"Ka-kami akan menggantinya!" balas Yoongi. Kedua pria itu menyeringai dan menatap Jimin intens.

"Tentu saja kau harus menggantinya tapi dengan tubuh kekasihmu it—!"

 _BUAGH!_

Yoongi melayangkan bogem mentahnya kepada pria itu hingga pria itu tersungkur bersama salju-salju.

"Keparat!" umpat pria yang lain yang siap membalas bogem temannya pada Yoongi.

 _BUAGH!_

Namun, Yoongi lebih cepat dari pria itu dan memukulnya tanpa ampun.

"Jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada kekasihku! Aku pastikan kalian akan merasakan hal yang lebih mengenaskan dari ini! Camkan itu!" seru Yoongi, nafasnya memburu sementara Jimin, diam mematung menatap Yoongi atas ucapannya barusan.

Kedua pria itu lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu. Yoongi menatap Jimin dan memegang kedua bahunya lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoongi seraya menyisir rambut hitam Jimin. Jimin mengangguk kaku. "Omo! Kau terluka, aku ak—"

"PARK JIMIN!" seru seorang gadis berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan Jimin yang membuat Jimin terkejut bukan main. Sementara, Yoongi? Tentu saja ia tengah bersorak ria dalam hati.

"Yunjin _noona_?" lirih Jimin, suaranya tercekat.

 _PLAK!_

Dengan tenaga sekuat mungkin, Yunjin menampar sang adik tepat di pipi kanannya hingga membekas warna merah jari.

 _Aw, itu pasti sakit!_

Ringis Yoongi dalam hati, menikmati pertunjukan yang ia buat di depannya.

"Kau mengatakan padaku untung saja aku tidak hamil dan kau juga mengatakan jika aku adalah seorang jalang! Dan, sekarang? Kau menghilang selama lima hari tanpa kabar, dan ternyata? Wow! Lihatlah, bersama siapa kau saat ini? Min Yoongi, mantan kekasih kakakmu!" sembur Yunjin sementara, Jimin hanya menatap wajah kakaknya datar. "Kau mengatakan seolah kaulah yang benar dan semua orang adalah salah. Kau mengatakan bagaimana jalangnya kakakmu ini dan mengolok-oloknya. Tapi, tak tahukah kau? Jika kau adalah jalang yang sebenarnya?" seru Yunjin suaranya semakin keras membuat semua orang menjadikan perseturuan kakak-adik ini menjadi tontonan. "Aku tidak tahu apa dosa _eomma_ dan _appa_ sehingga memiliki anak sepertimu. Dulu, enam tahun yang lalu kau menghancurkan semua harapan keluarga! Kau mencari muka di depan _halmoni_ untuk tidak memberikan warisan kepada siapapun. Berani sekali kau Park Jimin? Siapa kau sehingga kau mengatakan semua itu di depan keluarga besar Kim? Pantas saja semua orang membencimu! Dan, sekarang? Kau merebut kekasihku! MIN YOONGI KEKASIHKU, PARK JIMIN!!!" Yunjin semakin berseru tak terkendali. "Aku sangat mengenal bagaimana Yoongi orangnya, dia tidak mudah dekat dengan orang baru apalagi mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya? Yoongi tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu jika kau—" Yunjin menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Jimin tajam. " **Jika kau tidak menggodanya!** " ujar Yunjin penuh penekanan.

Yoongi menatap ekspresi Jimin saat mendapat banyak penghinaan tajam seperti itu dari Yunjin. Yoongi yakin, jika Jimin mungkin akan menangis atau lebih parahnya lagi sampai memukul Yunjin tapi yang ia dapat? Hanya tatapan datar di wajah Jimin seolah semua hinaan itu tidak ditunjukan padanya. Bahkan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka yang menyaksikan semua ini saja mengeryit dahi miris karena mendengar kata-kata yang sangat tidak pantas itu.

"Apa yang kau berikan pada Yoongi sehingga dia berpaling dariku, Park Jimin?" tanya Yunjin keras. Jimin masih tetap diam dan berekspresi datar tak berbuat untuk membalas semua tuduhan Yunjin yang sama sekali tidak ia lakukan. "Kau—memang anak pembawa sial! Tak heran, jika _eomma_ dan _appa_ sangat membencimu sejak kau mencari simpatik pada halmoni. Bahkan, benar kata _appa_! Kau lebih menjijikkan dari Tae Il _oppa_ , Park Jimin! Kau sangat menjijikkan!" umpat Yunjin sudah kehabisan kata untuk meluapkan semua amarah itu padanya. Ia menatap Jimin yang tak juga berekspresi marah ataupun menangis. Tapi, Jimin sedikit meringis karena tangan kirinya yang melepuh memerah.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi untuk mencari alasan agar aku berhenti mengatakan semua fakta itu di depan semua orang? Aku sangat malu memiliki adik sepertimu Park Jimin bahkan, _appa_ saja sudah tidak sudi melihat wajahmu! Kau—memang tidak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang keluarga bahkan kau mungkin tidak pantas untuk hadir di dunia ini, Park Jimin!"

Tidak, itu terlalu menyakitkan. Semua kata yang Yunjin lontarkan itu sudah kelewat batas. Bahkan, Jimin sendiri tidak bisa lagi merasakan detak jantungnya. Tapi, kenapa suara-suara itu terus menggema di telinganya? Kedua mata Jimin sekilas menatap semua orang yang berkerumun menyaksikan penghinaan yang diberikan padanya dari kakak kandungnya sendiri. Bagaimana tatapan mereka yang memandang remeh kearah Jimin dan memandang rendah kearahnya.

Jimin sudah tidak kuat. Rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali menderanya. Bahkan, penglihatannya tiba-tiba saja ikut mengabur secara perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan aroma darah yang seolah tersesat di syaraf otaknya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Bahkan, belum lagi semua tusukan kata itu yang tepat mengenai hati Jimin. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus membahas kejadian enam tahun yang lalu? Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus kembali memperkarakannya?

Jimin ingin ambruk di tempat dan berharap orang-orang segera menguburnya di dalam dinginnya salju. Tapi, tidak karena orang justru akan membuang tubuhnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya membusuk. Itulah yang Jimin pikirkan. Jimin menatap kakaknya dan tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang terlihat sangat manis dan damai.

"Terima kasih, telah menjadi kakakku!" lirih Jimin sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dengan langkah yang sempoyongan dan mengabaikan setiap rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

Yunjin yang menatap punggung Jimin datar. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang Jimin ucapkan padanya. Apakah itu perpisahan? Apakah dia sudah menang kali ini? Apakah dia sudah bisa kembali memiliki keluarganya bahkan cintanya seutuhnya? Apakah ia harus bahagia sekarang? Tapi, kenapa Yunjin merasakan perasaan yang lain? Perasaan yang samar dan amat kecil untuk ia ketahui apa perasaan itu?

"Yunjin, ayo pulang!" ajak teman yang datang bersama Yunjin dan segera menarik tangan gadis yang masih diam terpaku meninggalkan Yoongi yang juga berdiri mematung seorang diri.

Apa ini? Apa ini, drama yang ia inginkan? Apa ini? Akhir dari drama yang ia saksikan? Haruskah ia senang karena belum genap seminggu ia berhasil menghancurkan hati Park Jimin? Atau justru ia harus sedih karena terlukanya pemuda manis itu? Tapi, kenapa ia harus sedih? Bukankah ini, yang ia inginkan?

.

.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya kosong dan tak dapat diartikan. Ingin sekali ia menangis tapi, kenapa air matanya terasa hilang dan kering? Lantas, kenapa jantungnya terasa amat snagat sakit setiap jantung ini berdetak dengan lemahnya. Jimin mengabaikan segala denyut nyeri yang masih menyerang kepalanya. Suara-suara itu terus bersahutan di dalam gendang telinganya.

 _"Jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada kekasihku! Aku pastikan kalian akan merasakan hal yang lebih mengenaskan dari ini! Camkan itu!"_

 _"Kau mengatakan padaku untung saja aku tidak hamil dan kau juga mengatakan jika aku adalah seorang jalang! Dan, sekarang? Kau menghilang selama lima hari tanpa kabar, dan ternyata? Wow! Lihatlah, bersama siapa kau saat ini? Min Yoongi, mantan kekasih kakakmu!"_

 _"Kau mengatakan seolah kaulah yang benar dan semua orang adalah salah. Kau mengatakan bagaimana jalangnya kakakmu ini dan mengolok-oloknya. Tapi, tak tahukah kau? Jika kau adalah jalang yang sebenarnya?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu apa dosa eomma dan appa sehingga memiliki anak sepertimu. Dulu, enam tahun yang lalu kau menghancurkan semua harapan keluarga! Kau mencari muka di depan halmoni untuk tidak memberikan warisan kepada siapapun. Berani sekali kau Park Jimin? Siapa kau sehingga kau mengatakan semua itu di depan keluarga besar Kim? Pantas saja semua orang membencimu! Dan, sekarang? Kau merebut kekasihku! MIN YOONGI KEKASIHKU, PARK JIMIN!!!"_

 _"Aku sangat mengenal bagaimana Yoongi orangnya, dia tidak mudah dekat dengan orang baru apalagi mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya? Yoongi tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu jika kau—"_

 _"Jika kau tidak menggodanya!"_

 _"Apa yang kau berikan pada Yoongi sehingga dia berpaling dariku, Park Jimin?"_

 _"Kau—memang anak pembawa sial! Tak heran, jika eomma dan appa sangat membencimu sejak kau mencari simpatik pada halmoni. Bahkan, benar kata appa! Kau lebih menjijikkan dari Tae Il oppa, Park Jimin! Kau sangat menjijikkan!"_

 _"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi untuk mencari alasan agar aku berhenti mengatakan semua fakta itu di depan semua orang? Aku sangat malu memiliki adik sepertimu Park Jimin bahkan, appa saja sudah tidak sudi melihat wajahmu! Kau—memang tidak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang keluarga bahkan kau mungkin tidak pantas untuk hadir di dunia ini, Park Jimin!"_

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diantara salju-salju yang mengelilinginya. Jimin memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, meremasnya dan menyalurkan segala rasa sakit yang terus datang di saat yang tidak tepat hingga ia melupakan bahwa tangan kirinya melepuh merah.

Tanpa sadar, isakan lolos dari belah bibir Jimin. Butir bening mulai mengalir perlahan membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Kenapa Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup? Untuk apa? Untuk merasakan semua sakit dan penderitaan ini seorang diri?

"ARGH!!!!" Jimin berseru mengeluh kepada dunia bagaimana setiap detik sakit yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana setiap perlakuan yang ia dapatkan atas kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat. Biarkan, biarkan malam itu menjadi saksi bagaimana lemahnya seorang Park Jimin. Bagaimana menyedihkannya seorang Park Jimin. Biarkan, biarkan malam tanpa bintang itu yang menemaninya.

 **TBC**

Annyeong reader-deul. Aku kembali, hiks! Aku kok nyesek ya ngetik beginian! Uhh, mianhae Jimin-ie aku terlalu menistakanmu *ditabok Yoongi* tapi aku sayang kamu kok *ditendang bangtan*

Huwaaa, aku harap reader sekalian gak kecewa ya sama lanjutannya. Aku harap. Hm, aku baca review kebanyakan pada bilang ini judulnya simple tapi kok ceritanya complicated bgt? Hm, apa perlu ganti judul? Hehe, tapi tenang aja sebenarnya dari judul ini ada sesuatu yang tersimpan dari inti cerita ini kok. Masalahnya aku juga susah nyari judul. Mikir judul aja sampe tiga hari. Enggak nyangka ini udah chap 7 bsk 8. Perlahan-lahan entar juga banyak rahasia yang terkuak.

Okay, sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya...

See you in next chapter, bye bye...

Terima kasih para reader tercinta yang sempetin review, love you banget *tebar kiss bye dari Yoongi*. Juga gak lupa para reader yang udah follow dan fav dan yang nyempetin baca meskipun siders. Kamsahamnida... Karena masih ngikutin ff abal-abal ini...


	8. Chapter 8 : The Meeting

Yoongi membuka pintu apartementnya dengan kasar dan menutupnya dengan bantingan yang keras membuat Namjoon dan Taehyung mengeryit heran sekaligus terkejut dengan kedatangan Yoongi yang sudah hampir satu minggu itu tidak pulang ke apartementnya itu.

"Oh, _hyung_? Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Namjoon saat Yoongi melewati ruang tengah dengan wajah lesu yang terlihat tak bersemangat sama sekali. Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa di samping Namjoon duduk. Bersamaan dengan itu Taehyung datang dari dapur dan bergabung dengan kedua pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _hyung_ nya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kencanmu?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi mendengus.

"Huft! Aku tidak tahu harus menyimpulkan bagaimana. Semua rencana itu gagal atau sukses yang jelas semuanya memang berjalan seperti yang aku inginkan!" jawab Yoongi masih dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Eoh? Tapi, kenapa ekspresimu seolah tidak senang _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon. Yoongi kembali mendengus.

"Park Jimin itu berbeda. Dia tidak seperti Tae Il ataupun Yunjin!" ujar Yoongi yang membuat kerutan bingung di dahi kakak-beradik itu. "Dia tidak marah sedikit-pun saat Yunjin menghinanya. Bahkan, aku yang mendengarnya saja ingin aku tampar mulut berbisanya itu. Dia kakak yang benar-benar kejam!" lanjut Yoongi.

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Yunjin?" tanya Namjoon. Yoongi kembali mengingat.

"Entahlah! Itu terlalu banyak untuk diingat tapi aku masih teringang saat Yunjin mengatakan pantas saja semua keluarganya membenci Jimin dikarenakan kejadian enam tahun yang lalu, dimana Jimin meminta untuk tidak memberikan warisan apapun dari neneknya. Bukankah, dia gila?" jawab Yoongi. "Jimin itu tidak bisa ditebak dan aku bingung harus merencanakan apalagi untuknya karena, yang aku lihat dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan. Dia hanya diam saja bahkan, kalian tahu? Dia sempat-sempatnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yunjin karena telah menjadi kakaknya. Bukankah, dia tidak waras? Aku rasa dia tidak memiliki hati!"

" _Aigoo hyung_! Kau itu mengatai siapa? Jimin atau mantan kekasihmu?" sembur Taehyung. Yoongi berdecak.

"Terserah menurut persepsi kalian!" balas Yoongi ia menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung sofa dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hening beberapa menit diantara mereka.

 _Apa sebaiknya aku mengatakan kepada mereka yang sebenarnya? Tapi, bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti? Lagi pula, dia juga menyuruhku untuk menceritakan semuanya agar mereka tidak lebih jauh menyakiti Jimin. Apa ini waktu yang tepat?_

Taehyung kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _Tapi, bagaimana jika Jimin yang tahu? Situasi ini akan berbalik dengan Jimin yang beralih membenci semua orang. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menyakiti Jimin lebih dalam lagi. Meskipun, aku juga pernah menyakitinya. Lagi pula aku juga belum menemukan siapa dalang itu sebenarnya._

" _Hyung_ , bolehkan kami tahu kenapa kau ingin balas dendam kepada keluarga Park?" tanya Taehyung. Namjoon menoleh kearahnya dan kemudian beralih menoleh Yoongi yang sudah membuka kedua matanya.

" _Wae_?" Yoongi balik bertanya.

"Apa arti kami untukmu _hyung_? Apa kau disini hanya karena kami memiliki masalah pada orang yang sama?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Taehyung itu benar! Setidaknya, kita bisa saling berbagi perasaan satu sama lain!" Namjoon menyetujui ucapan Taehyung. Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mereka berdua bergantian.

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah menganggap kalian berdua sebagai adikku sendiri, sama selayaknya Hana bagiku. Tapi, mengenai hal itu aku—"

"Tak apa _hyung_! Jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya pada kami!" potong Taehyung yang membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Aku janji, aku akan menceritakan semuanya di waktu yang tepat!" balas Yoongi.

" _Arra, hyung_! Kami mengerti, semua itu pasti tidak mudah untukmu!" Namjoon menepuk pundak Yoongi yang hanya dibalas senyuman kecil darinya. " _Hyung_ , ngomong-ngomong aku harus pergi sekarang! Kau tahu, aku dan Baekhyun _hyung_ harus memeriksa setiap karyawan di hotel itu!" pamit Namjoon. Yoongi hanya mengangguk. "Dan, kapan kau akan menginterogasi Jung Hoseok itu?" Yoongi mendesah malas.

"Aku sudah mengirim surat panggilan untuknya. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak mengindahkannya. Yah, memang dianya yang manja meminta untuk dijemput mungkin. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana saat orang-orang ternama terjerat kasus kriminal? Tapi, aku juga sedang malas untuk menemuinya apalagi Taekwoon _hyung_ juga sedang sibuk mengikuti _workshop_ di Incheon. Jadi, aku harus menunggunya sampai kembali kan?" balas Yoongi. Namjoon hanya mengangguk.

" _Arra_! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya _hyung_ , Tae!" pamit Namjoon beranjak dari duduknya. Ia memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil jaketnya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Tinggallah hanya Yoongi dan Taehyung yang masih berdiam diri di ruang tamu.

"Tae, menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi pada Jimin?" tanya Yoongi. Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Apa maksdumu, _hyung_?" Taehyung balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah kehabisan ide untuk meneruskan permainan ini!" Yoongi mengacak surainya kasar. Sementara, Taehyung masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu? Sejak kau dekat dengan Jimin, aku lihat kau sedikit berubah!" ujar Taehyung menatap Yoongi intens.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi tak paham. Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Kau jadi sering mengeluh. Bahkan, aku lihat kau yang seorang Min Yoongi yang selalu memiliki otak jenius atas segala kelicikkannya seolah hilang dalam sekejap mata. Jadi, apa yang Jimin lakukan padamu?" Taehyung tersenyum jahil sementara Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung menepuk jidatnya kesal.

" _Aigoo, hyung_! Nah, itu! Sejak kau dekat dengan Jimin entah kenapa kau menjadi gagal fokus!" sembur Taehyung. Dahi Yoongi semakin membentuk kerutan bahwa ia masih tak paham dengan apa yang Taehyung ucapkan.

"Hey, dengar Kim! Sebaik apapun Park Jimin itu, aku takkan menyerah dan tetap pada prinsipku untuk menghancurkannya. Jadi, kau? Lebih baik pergi sekarang, karena aku ingin sendiri!" usir Yoongi. Taehyung berdecak sebal.

"Aish, kau ini _hyung_! Jangan sampai menyesal karena kau pernah menyakiti Park Jimin!" seru Taehyung sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mencibir dan tak menganggapi omong kosong dari Taehyung.

Yoongi kembali menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Semalam ia tidur di mobil mewahnya dan tak mendapat celah kenyamanan sama sekali. Dan, sekarang? Hal sama kembali menyerangnya! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia menjadi gusar seperti ini? Apa karena ia berhasil mematahkan hati Jimin atau karena ia merasakan hal lain karena melihat pemuda manis itu dihina? Tapi, kenapa ia begitu peduli? Bukankah ini? Yang ia inginkan selama ini? Yoongi mencoba untuk membiarkan memori otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu. Ia tidak ingin mencoba untuk mengusirnya disaat kepalanya yang terasa berat dan pening. Hingga lama kelamaan ia terlelap dalam tidur dan masuk ke alam mimpinya. Alam mimpi yang entah kenapa ia merasa jika mimpi itu adalah nyata dan hanya kilasan balik masa lalunya. Masa lalu kelamnya dimana ia menyaksikan seseorang yang amat berarti dalam hidupnya meninggalkannya selama-lamanya.

.

.

 _Seharusnya saat itu aku tak perlu membawanya. Dan seharusnya aku tak perlu membukakan pintu untuknya. Seharusnya aku tak membiarkannya berada di lingkungan rumahku._

 ** _Yoongi remaja berumur sekitar 14 tahun dengan semangatnya bermain bola basket di halaman rumahnya. Rumah lamanya yang berada di Daegu. Saat itu, Yoongi baru saja memiliki adik kecil yang sangat mungil yang baru saja lahir beberapa minggu ke dunia dan diberi nama, Min Hana._**

 ** _Yoongi menghentikan permainannya saat ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumahnya. Yoongi memincingkan matanya kala pintu mobil itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita yang kira-kira seumuran dengan ibunya. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati pagar rumah Yoongi._**

 ** _"Annyeongasseo?" sapanya dengan suara lembut. Yoongi yang merasa kedatangan tamu segera mendekati orang itu dan membuka pintu pagar rumahnya._**

 ** _"Nde, annyeong! Maaf, anda siapa? Dan, apa anda ingin menemui seseorang disini?" tanya Yoongi formal. Wanita itu tersenyum._**

 ** _"Apa kau—Min Yoongi?" tanyanya dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, apa ibu-mu ada di rumah? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" pintanya._**

 ** _"Baiklah, akan saya panggilkan! Silahkan masuk!" Yoongi mempersilahkan dan wanita itu mengekorinya masuk ke rumah sederhana keluarga Min._**

 ** _"Silahkan duduk! Aku akan memanggilkan eomma!" ujar Yoongi bergegas masuk ke rumahnya lebih dalam dan membiarkan tamunya itu seorang diri._**

 _Seharusnya, aku tak pergi untuk memanggilnya. Dan, seharusnya aku tak membiarkan mereka berdua saling bertatap muka. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa memungkiri jika aku-lah yang memberikan celah pada si brengsek itu._

 ** _"Eomma, ada yang mencarimu!" ujar Yoongi berdiri di ambang pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya. Sang ibu, yang tengah meninabobokan putri kecilnya segera menoleh dan mengisyaratkan pada Yoongi untuk tidak berbicara keras-keras. Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sang ibu segera bergerak mendekati Yoongi seraya menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan._**

 ** _"Siapa, Yoongi-ya?" tanya sang ibu lembut. Suaranya terdengar sangat merdu belum lagi wajahnya yang cantik alami meskipun tanpa teroles make-up sekalipun._**

 ** _"Mollayo, eomma! Dia menunggu eomma di ruang tamu!" ujar Yoongi. Sang ibu mengangguk dan segera menghampiri sang tamu._**

 ** _"Jaga adikmu, jangan sampai dia terbangun, arra?" titah sang ibu yang hanya diangguki oleh Yoongi._**

 _Dan, saat itu aku baru mengetahui perubahan wajahnya saat melihat si brengsek itu datang ke rumah kami. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal. Andaikan, aku tidak langsung menerima tamu dari orang asing, kejadian na'as itu pasti takkan terjadi. Dan, kami mungkin masih bisa bersama-sama sampai saat ini._

 ** _Yoongi tidak tahu siapa tamu itu dan apa saja yang mereka bicarakan bersama ibunya tadi siang. Hanya saja, pada malam harinya saat kebetulan sang ayah yang sedang bekerja diluar kota dan mereka hanya menikmati makan malam sederhana mereka berdua._**

 ** _Yoongi menatap wajah cantik ibunya yang sedari tadi hanya diam melamun bahkan ia bisa melihat di balik mata jernih ibunya bahwa ibunya tengah menahan air mata. Yoongi menahan tangan ibunya yang tengah memberikan nasi ke dalam mangkoknya, membuat sang ibu beralih menatap Yoongi, kemudian tersenyum sekilas._**

 ** _"Ada apa eomma?" tanya Yoongi cemas. Sang ibu masih tersenyum lembut._**

 ** _"Eomma, tidak apa-apa sayang!" jawab sang ibu mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kegusarannya._**

 ** _"Eomma! Eomma tidak bisa berbohong padaku!" seru Yoongi. Sang ibu tersenyum pahit dan seketika bukit bening itu langsung lolos dari kedua netra indahnya. "Eomma, ada apa? Katakan padaku!" uajr Yoongi cemas bukan main._**

 ** _"Yoongi-ya! Berjanjilah pada eomma!" sang ibu menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat. "Berjanjilah akan selalu menjaga Hana dan juga appa-mu! Berjanjilah, kau akan menjadi orang sukses suatu saat nanti! Berjanjilah, kau akan hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai! Dan, berjanjilah kau selalu akan membantu orang lain tanpa pamrih! Berjanjilah pada eomma, jika kau selalu mengenang eomma sampai kapanpun!"_**

 _Dan, aku tidak akan pernah tahu jika kata-kata itu adalah pesan terakhir darinya untukku. Senyum tulusnya yang ia berikan untukku. Tangisnya yang tidak akan aku biarkan terus bersarang terlalu lama di pelupuk mata indahnya. Dan, juga kasih sayangnya yang selalu aku rasakan setiap harinya. Aku tidak tahu, jika malam itu adalah malam terakhir saat aku bersamanya. Bersama eomma yang selalu mendukungku, yang selalu menyemangatiku, yang selalu menuntunku, yang selalu memelukku saat aku merasa takut akan gagal, yang selalu menjagaku saat aku terlelap dan sakit, yang selalu memberikan rasa ketenangan di dalam hatiku. Dan, sekarang? Semua itu tidak ada lagi disini..._

 ** _Yoongi merenung di dalam kamar kecilnya yang bernuansa kumamon dan basket. Ia memikirkan segala ucapan aneh yang ibunya berikan padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ibunya terlihat cemas seperti itu?_**

 ** _Malam semakin larut. Dan, Yoongi belum juga tidur memasuki alam mimpi. Ia terlalu kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga ia mendengar suara pintu rumahnya yang dibuka. Yoongi segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengintip melalui celah pintu kamarnya yang sedikit ia buka. Bisa ia lihat bahwa ibunya keluar tengah malam ini dengan adiknya, Hana di gendongannya tengah terlelap._**

 ** _Entah inisiatif dari mana, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengikuti ibunya yang terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ke suatu tempat dengan Hana yang berada di dalam gendongannya._**

 ** _"Kemana eomma pergi malam-malam begini? Dan, kenapa ia membawa Hana?" pikir Yoongi masih dengan perlahan mengikuti sang ibu yang semakin lama mempercepat langkahnya._**

 ** _Hampir tiga puluh menit Yoongi berjalan mengikuti kemana eomma-nya pergi. Hingga ia bisa melihat eomma-nya berbelok ke sebuah gedung tua yang gelap bahkan hampir runtuh. Yoongi semakin penasaran dibuatnya, dan dengan langkah cepat ia ikut memasuki gedung itu. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat ibunya juga menghentikan langkahnya di depan seorang wanita yang ia temui. Yoongi segera bersembunyi di balik dinding yang kebetulan menjadi pembatas dimana ibunya dan wanita asing itu berada. Yoongi menajamkan kedua indera pendengarannya untuk mendengar setiap percakapan kedua wanita itu._**

 ** _"Aku senang kau datang tepat waktu!" suara itu, Yoongi masih ingat jika itu suara wanita yang tadi siang berkunjung ke rumahnya. "Tapi, kenapa kau membawa putri kecilmu?" lanjutnya._**

 ** _"Aku mohon, Yoo Shin-ah! Jangan lakukan itu, kita adalah teman baik!" Yoongi bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang bergetar._**

 ** _"Apa kau pikir aku mau melakukannya, mengemis di hadapanmu? Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika hanya kau yang bisa menolongku! Aku tidak mau kehilangan anakku, Ji Hyun-ah!" Yoongi mendengar sebuah suara isakan, entah itu suara isakan ibunya atau suara isakan wanita itu._**

 ** _"Aku tahu, tapi ini bukan keputusan yang tepat! Kau tidak boleh putus asa seperti ini!"_**

 ** _"Aku mohon kepadamu, kau adalah satu-satunya harapan untukku! Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Seharusnya kau mengerti, bagaimana posisiku!"_**

 ** _"Yoo Shin-ah, dengar! Aku tidak masalah memberikan aset itu padamu, tapi masalahnya aset itu tidak ada padaku lagi sekarang!_** "

 ** _"Pembohong! Bilang saja kau tidak ingin menolongku!"_**

 ** _"Tidak, Yoo Shin-ah! Itu tidak benar!"_**

 ** _"Kau tahu 'kan? Aku juga berhak atas aset itu!"_**

 ** _"Aku tahu kau juga andil di dalamnya tapi, sungguh aku tidak berbohong. Aset itu tidak berada di tanganku!"_**

 ** _"Dulu, aku diam saja saat kau merebut Min Hyuk dariku bahkan aku juga diam saat kau akhirnya menikah dengannya. Tapi, apa balasanmu padaku Kim Ji Hyun?"_**

 ** _"Sungguh, saat itu aku tidak tahu jika kau mencintai Min Hyuk oppa!"_**

 ** _"Pembohong! Kau hanya alasan untuk menarik simpatikku kan?"_**

 ** _"Yoo Shin-ah! Percaya padaku!"_**

 ** _"Kau sudah membuatku kesal Ji Hyun-ie! Bahkan, aku sudah tidak menganggap ada pertemanan diantara kita!"_**

 ** _"Yoo Shin-ah! Kau salah paham!"_**

 ** _"Jika kau tidak ingin aku salah paham dan menganggap pertemanan ini, maka berikan aset itu sekarang juga!"_**

 ** _"Yoo Shin-ah, kau sudah menjadi menantu keluarga Kim. Apalagi yang kurang!"_**

 ** _"Beraninya kau mengatakan hal itu padaku! Kau tidak tahu, bagaimana rendahnya keluargaku di mata mereka. Dan, juga selalu aku yang menjadi pelindung saat keluarga itu menghina keluargaku! Apa kau pikir aku bahagia? Apa kau pikir aku menikmati semua ini? Aku tidak seperti kau, yang mendapatkan semua yang kau mau!"_**

 ** _"Yoo Shin-ah! Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan takdir seperti itu! Kau—"_** ** _"Diam Kim Ji Hyun!"_**

 ** _Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat mendengar bentakan wanita itu kepada ibunya._**

 ** _"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku selama ini!"_**

 ** _"Yoo Shin-ah—"_**

 ** _"Bisa kau bayangkan, hidup bersama orang yang tidak kau cintai dan melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia bersama sahabatmu sendiri? Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hatiku yang hanya kupendam seorang diri?"_**

 ** _"Yoo Shin-ah—"_**

 ** _"Aku bilang diam Kim Ji Hyun! Kau, cukup mendengarku saja!" Yoongi mendengar wanita itu tak bersuara selama beberapa menit. "Aku sangat mencintai Min Hyuk-ie meskipun aku sudah memiliki tiga anak dan suami. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghapus semua rasa cinta itu. Bahkan, aku rela menghabiskan uangku agar apa yang Min Hyuk cita-citakan bisa terwujud, tapi siapa sekarang yang menikmatinya?"_**

 ** _"Yoo Shin-ah! Kau salah paham, Min Hyuk oppa sama sekali tidak tahu jika kau benar-benar mencintainya sama seperti aku. Aku mohon, maafkan kami karena kami tidak memahamimu sebelumnya!"_**

 ** _"Setelah kau berhasil menghancurkanku, dan kau dengan mudah meminta maaf setelah kau bahagia bersama apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Kau tahu, apa sebenarnya tujuanku jauh-jauh datang ke Daegu?" Yoongi kembali mengintip dan seketika ia terkejut saat wanita itu menodongkan pistol ke arah ibunya. "Ucapkan pesan terakhir, Ji Hyun-ah!"_**

 ** _"Yoo Shin-ah, kau—"_**

 ** _"Aku bisa saja menembak peluru ini kearah bayi mungilmu ini! Siapa yang akan kau pilih, dirimu atau bayimu?"_**

 ** _"Yoo Shin-ah, kenapa kau lakukan ini semua? Jika aset itu memang ada padaku, aku pasti sudah memberikannya padamu, percaya padaku!"_** ** _"Kau tidak bisa dipercaya, Kim Ji Hyun! Kau adalah penghalang semua kebahagiaanku!"_**

 ** _"Pikirkan baik-baik Yoo Shin-ah! Ini semua tidak benar, kau justru akan membuat semua orang akan membencimu!"_**

 ** _"Aku tidak peduli! Yang aku pedulikan adalah lenyapnya dirimu di dunia ini! Atau justru kau ingin anakmu yang lenyap? Baiklah! Jika itu pilihanmu! Akan aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu!"_**

 ** _Yoongi berteriak dalam hati, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa kaku dan mati rasa bahkan suaranya seolah tenggelam dan hilang entah kemana. Ekor mata Yoongi melihat bagaimana wanita itu hendak menarik pelatuk pistol yang ia todongkan ke arah ibu dan adiknya. Yoongi harus melakukan sesuatu ia tidak bisa diam saja. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan—_**

 ** _DOR!_**

 ** _Yoongi terduduk lemas saat ia mendengar suara pistol yang begitu memekakkan telinga dan bagaimana ibunya yang berbalik melindungi adiknya sehingga peluru itu menembus punggung ibunya. Bahkan, dengan tidak berprikemanusiaannya wanita itu kembali menarik pelatuknya hingga dua kali membuat ibu Yoongi tersungkur seraya memeluk Hana yang menangis dengan kencang._**

 ** _"Aku menang Kim Ji Hyun! Aku menang!" seru wanita gila itu seraya tertawa dengan keras dan berbalik untuk segera melarikan dirinya._**

 ** _Yoongi bergegas menghampiri sang ibu yang sudah berlumuran darah._**

 ** _"Eomma~hiks!" isak Yoongi menyentuh wajah cantik ibunya._**

 ** _"Yoongi—" lirih sang ibu masih memberikan senyuman untuk Yoongi. "Berjanjilah untuk menjaga adik—" sang ibu menarik nafasnya yang tercekat, tangannya yang berlumuran darah menyentuh pipi Yoongi yang sudah terbasahi air mata. "Yoongi—jangan marah pada siap—pa—pun—"_** ** _"Eomma, jangan tinggalkan aku~hiks!?"_**

 ** _"Yoongi—kau kesay—yangan eom—ma! Kau ha—rus menjadi kuat, sayang!" sang ibu mengelus pipi Yoongi dan kemudian, tangan itu jatuh di paha Yoongi tak bergerak. Yoongi mengguncangkan tubuh sang ibu._**

 ** _"Eomma, eomma! Jangan tinggalkan aku! EOMMAAAAA!"_**

 _Dan, malam itu. Adalah malam yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Bagaimana dengan kejamnya ia membunuh ibuku dengan tangannya sendiri. Malam itu, malam yang penuh dengan tangisanku dan tangisan adikku yang menyelimuti kematiannya. Kematian orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Dan, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri pada eomma dan pada Hana. Bahwa aku, akan menemukannya dan membuatnya merasakan apa yang eomma rasakan bahkan lebih sakit dari itu!_

.

.

" _Eomma_!" Yoongi terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh keningnya. Nafasnya tak teratur. Dadanya kembang-kempis naik-turun. Yoongi menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia mendongak menatap lurus ke depan. Namun, kemudian ia memincingkan matanya saat melihat sebuah siluet yang bercahaya, berdiri tak jauh darinya. Yoongi mendekati siluet itu dengan perlahan.

" _Eomma_?" lirihnya saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Seorang wanita cantik mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan rambutnya yang terurai panjang. Wanita itu tersenyum tulus kepada Yoongi yang kini tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. " _Eomma_ , aku sangat merindukanmu!" lirih Yoongi ingin sekali memeluk siluet itu. Namun, seketika saat ia bergerak semakin mendekat tiba-tiba saja siluet itu berubah menjadi orang lain. Orang lain yang juga Yoongi kenal. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan terkejut bukan main.

"Jimin?" lirihnya tak percaya.

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Baekhyun berdiri di dekat tiang listrik yang berada di seberang hotel Gradia seraya menatap gedung hotel yang berdiri megah di depan mereka. Sudah seminggu ini, keduanya menginvestigasi para karyawan yang bekerja di dalam hotel itu tepatnya pada malam kejadian.

"Huft!" dengus Namjoon lelah.

"Kita sudah seminggu ini, keluar-masuk hotel itu tapi tetap saja kita tidak menemukan ciri-cirinya!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa mungkin, jika mereka hanya menyamar, _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Dan, juga sudah seminggu Jung Hoseok tidak mengindahkan panggilan itu. Aish, kenapa kasus kali ini susah sekali dipecahkan?" dengus Baekhyun.

"Mungkin, karena ada Jung Hoseok di dalamnya. Kau tahu bukan, orang terpandang sepertinya suka semena-mena terhadap hukum!" balas Namjoon.

"Aku mulai bosan dengan pekerjaan ini! Huft, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Setiap karyawan yang kita tanyakan selalu menjawab tidak tahu!"

"Hm, mungkin saja mereka berbohong _hyung_!" sahut Namjoon sekenanya.

"Aku butuh kafein!" dengus Baekhyun yang kedua matanya sudah menyerupai mata panda.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon.

" _Insomnia_ itu menyebalkan! Gara-gara Seung Hyun _hyung_ yang suka menyuruhku menemaninya sampai fajar, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur malamnya! Dia membuat kebiasaan baru dalam hidupku!" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kau butuh kafein kan _hyung_? Aku tahu kedai kopi yang enak dekat sini! Tenang, aku akan mentraktirmu kali ini!" ajak Namjoon mendorong Baekhyun untuk berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri selama hampir satu jam itu.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan di pinggir trotoar dan berhenti saat sampai di sebuah kedai kopi yang bernama "Midnight Coffee". Namjoon segera mendorong Baekhyun agar berjalan lebih cepat masuk ke kedai itu.

 _Kling!_

Bunyi bel pintu kedai saat kedua pemuda itu masuk membuka pintu dan segera mendudukan diri mereka di kursi kosong yang kebetulan jaraknya dekat dengan pintu masuk.

"Kau ingin pesan apa _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon. Baekhyun menompang dagu.

"Cappuccino!" sahut Baekhyun seraya menompang dagu.

" _Arra_! Tunggu sebentar nde, hyung!" Namjoon berlalu dan menuju ke meja pantry pemesanan. Namjoon berdiri bersanding dengan seorang pemuda yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda darinya.

"Hm, aku ingin memesan satu cup moccacino!" ujarnya membuat Namjoon tak sengaja menoleh ke asal suara. Namjoon terkesima dan merasa tidak asing dengan perawakan pemuda itu. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Senyumnya, matanya, pipinya hingga wajahnya, Namjoon seperti merasa pernah melihat pemuda di sampingnya itu. Namjoon tersenyum saat memori otaknya kembali dengan cepat untuk menangkap kejadian di masa lalunya.

"Hey, kita bertemu lagi!" sapa Namjoon akhirnya. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mengeryit bingung pada Namjoon.

"Maaf? Apa—kita saling mengenal?" tanyanya sopan.

"Kau dokter yang ada di Severance Hospital itu kan?" Namjoon kembali bertanya antusias. Pemuda itu mengangguk kikuk dan masih menatap Namjoon dengan kerutan di dahinya.

" _Nde_ , kau benar! Tapi, aku rasa kau seperti bukan salah satu pasienku!"

"Oh, _nde_! Aku memang bukan pasienmu tapi kita pernah bertemu saat di koridor rumah sakit. Waktu itu aku bersama dengan rekan kerjaku dan kau melambaikan tanganmu padaku!" jelas Namjoon membuat pemuda itu semakin bingung. Pemuda itu tampak mengingat kemudian ia berseru saat ia mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud Namjoon. "Kau ingat?" pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Ah, aku ingat—tapi, maaf sepertinya kau salah paham!" ujarnya sopan dan tak enak hati. Namjoon melongo.

" _Mwoya_?"

"Waktu itu aku tidak melambaikan tangan padamu. Tapi, pada orang yang bersamamu!" jawabnya. Namjoon semakin terkejut.

"Orang yang bersamaku? Taekwoon _hyung_?" tebak Namjoon. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Tapi, kalian seperti tidak saling mengenal!" Namjoon masih tidak percaya.

"Itu karena sudah tujuh tahun kami tidak bertemu. Bukankah, sebelumnya dia tinggal di China?" Namjoon mengangguk.

"Oh, apa kau kekasihnya?" tanya Namjoon seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku sepupunya. Orang tua kami kakak-beradik. _Appa_ -ku adalah kakak ibu-nya!" jelasnya. Namjoon kembali melongo. "Ah, ya! Kita belum berkenalan bukan? Namaku Kim Seokjin, kau?" pemuda yang bernama Seokjin itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Namjoon. Namjoon dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Aku, Kim Namjoon! Jadi, Taekwoon _hyung_ bukan kekasihmu?" Namjoon masih ingin memastikan. Seokjin terkekeh.

"Jika aku tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya aku juga tidak mau menjadi kekasihnya!" Seokjin berujar seraya meraih se-cup kopi yang sebelumnya ia pesan.

"Benarkah? Jadi, apa kau masing melajang?" tanya Namjoon yang pertanyaannya semakin aneh. Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Hm, ya! Seperti yang kau lihat. Jika aku kesini sendiri itu artinya aku masih sendiri kan?"

"YES!" Namjoon memekik tanpa sadar membuat Seokjin menatapnya aneh. Namjoon tersenyum manis seraya menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Apa—"

"Namjoon-ah!" potong Baekhyun yang berseru seraya menghampirinya diam-diam. "Aku menemukannya, kau lihat?" ujar Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan sebuah foto dengan sosok dua orang yang sedang duduk di pojok kedai.

"Oh, _hyung_! Ciri-cirinya sama!" ujar Namjoon setelah mencocokkan foto yang ia pegang dengan kedua orang yang menyadari bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat kedua orang yang memakai mantel hitam dan cokelat itu segera pergi keluar kedai.

"Mereka lari! Ayo kejar mereka, Namjoon-ah!" Baekhyun berteriak dan segera berlari mengejar orang yang tengah mereka cari.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Seokjin-ssi! Aku janji kita pasti akan segera bertemu!" Namjoon melambaikan tangannya dan berpamitan cepat dengan Seokjin. Kini, giliran Seokjin yang melongo dibuatnya.

"Dia pemuda yang lucu!" gumam Seokjin tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Permisi, tuan?" panggil seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunan Seokjin yang menatap punggung Namjoon yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

" _Nde_?" sahut Seokjin.

"Apa tadi teman anda?"

"Eoh?"

"Maaf, tuan! Tapi, mereka belum membayar dua kopi ini!" Seokjin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Jadi, kau memintaku untuk membayarnya?" tanya Seokjin. Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum. "Ck! Kau memang harus bertemu lagi denganku, Kim Namjoon-ssi!" sebal Seokjin seraya membanting beberapa lembar uang won keatas meja pantry. Seokjin mendengus dan memutuskan untuk keluar seraya membawa satu cup kopi miliknya. Persetan dengan milik orang lain ia tak peduli, sudah untung ia mau membayarnya 'kan?

.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa santai setelah menggeluti materi-materi menyebalkan itu!" desah Jungkook saat ia memutuskan duduk di sebuah taman dengan sekotak susu di sampingnya. "Aku sudah lama tidak menghubungi Jimin-ie _hyung_! Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya?" Jungkook mulai berkutat dengan ponselnya untuk mengirim sebuah pesan kepada seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan karena sudah hampir seminggu ini ia tidak bertemu ataupun mengirim pesan dengannya.

 _To: Uri Hyung-ie_ _1.34am, 17/6/1_ _Annyeong hyung-ie..._ _Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku dengar kau sudah pulang, ya? Syukurlah aku senang mendengar kau sudah membaik. Hyung-ie aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Balas pesanku ini, nde? Aku tunggu!_

Jungkook menyentuh tombol _sent_ pada ponselnya kemudian memasukkan benda berbentuk kotak itu ke dalam sakunya. Jungkook meraih kotak susu yang baru saja ia beli dan ia letakkan di samping tempatnya duduk. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman. Menikmati setiap pemandangan yang berlangsung dihadapannya.

Jungkook menyesap sedikit susunya dan kembali memegangnya. Seketika, Jungkook mengeryit saat pandangannya menemui sosok yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Tae _hyung_?" gumam Jungkook menatap pemuda yang sepertinya tengah menunggu seseorang itu. "Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Jungkook masih mematai pemuda yang ia tahu adalah sahabat masa kecil Jimin itu.

Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya berniat untuk menghampiri pemuda itu. Namun, tinggal tujuh langkah Jungkook sampai di hadapan Taehyung. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu sudah menyambut seseorang yang juga dikenalinya yang datang dari arah kanan Taehyung berdiri. Jungkook mematung saat kedua pemuda itu bertemu sapa dan terlihat akrab. Terlebih saat posisi keduanya kini tengah memunggungi Jungkook dan jarak Jungkook yang tak begitu jauh dari kedua pemuda itu.

"Min Seok _hyung_?" gumam Jungkook tak percaya dan memutuskan untuk tetap berada di posisinya. Jungkook dapat melihat jika kedua pemuda itu tengah bercakap-cakap dan Jungkook bisa mendengar samar apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, mengingat taman yang ia kunjungi sedang sepi pengunjung.

"Jadi, kau belum mengatakan semuanya pada kakakmu?" Jungkook dapat mendengar jika sosok yang ia kenal dengan nama Kim Min Seok itu yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya pada mereka saat ini. Aku takut bagaimana reaksinya nanti!" kali ini Jungkook bisa mendengar jika Taehyung yang menjawab pertanyaan Min Seok.

"Tapi, akan lebih baik jika mereka tahun lebih dahulu sebelum Jimin yang mengetahui semuanya!" Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya saat Min Seok menyebut nama Jimin.

 _Sebenarnya? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Jimin? Siapa? Atau jangan-jangan yang mereka maksud adalah Jimin-ie hyung?_

"Itulah yang aku takutkan! Terlebih saat kemarin, Jimin mendapat hinaan dari kakaknya di depan semua orang!" jantung Jungkook berdetak lebih kencang.

 _Hinaan? Tidak! Itu pasti bukan Jimin hyung yang ku kenal!_

Jungkook mencoba untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Akan lebih baik, jika kau mengatakan semuanya pada mereka sebelum terlambat atau sebelum Jimin mengetahui semuanya. Ini akan berdampak buruk bagi kita!" Jungkook masih mendengar suara Min Seok yang terdengar khawatir.

"Aku akan berusaha! Tapi, sebelum itu aku harus menyelesaikan—" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya.

" _Wae_?"

"Aku lupa! Apa kau tahu, jika Jimin sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Nde, Kim _uisa_ sudah memberitahuku! Lagi pula, Jimin sekarang sedang berada di Busan. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan!"

"Nde, aku jadi tidak perlu mencari alasan jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya! Dan juga, aku rasa mereka juga masih merencanakan hal lain untuk Jimin, tapi kali ini aku akan membiarkannya karena Jimin sedang tidak ada disini!" Jungkook dapat melihat saat Min Seok yang tak sengaja menoleh ke belakang. Seketika, Min Seok terkejut bukan main dengan kehadiran Jungkook yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Min Seok gelagapan terlebih Taehyung yang masih berbicara lebih jauh lagi. "Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Aku sudah hampir seminggu ini tidak bertemu dengannya! Karena dia—" Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Min Seok yang terlihat diam mematung menatap ke arah belakang punggungnya, membuat Taehyung ikut berbalik.

"Jeon Jungkook?" lirih Taehyung suaranya tercekat. Jungkook berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kalian—saling mengenal?" tanya Jungkook, nada suaranya dibuat setenang mungkin. Min Seok maupun Taehyung tak satupun dari mereka menjawab. " _Waeyo_? Kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti itu? Kalian takut, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian? Hm, tenang saja aku tidak mendengar apa-apa kok!" lanjut Jungkook berbohong dan terlihat kedua pemuda itu yang bernafas lega.

"Apa kabar Jungkook-ie..." sapa Min Seok. Jungkook hanya mengerikan bahu.

"Baik!" balas Jungkook terlihat malas. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya? Aku harus mencari buku untuk _testing_ -ku nanti! Sampai jumpa!" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa mereka sadari, ekspresi Jungkook berubah saat ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Jungkook memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Sebenarnya, siapa Park Jimin itu?" batin Jungkook kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sementara, Taehyung menatap Min Seok yang masih diam mematung atas kepergian Jungkook.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Min Seok balik bertanya. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Dia yang membawa Jimin ke rumah sakit saat ia ditikam!" jawab Taehyung. Min Seok berdecak.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" seru Min Seok panik sementara Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Dia itu cucu nyonya Kim yang diasuh oleh keluarga Jung!"

" _Mwoya_? Dia? Cucu yang dielu-elukan itu?" tanya Taehyung. Min Seok mengangguk. "Dia orangnya?"

"Dan, apa katamu? Dia yang membawa Jimin? Apa itu berarti Jimin dan Jungkook saling mengenal?" tanya Min Seok. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Bahkan, Jungkook bertanya banyak mengenai Jimin padaku!"

"Ini buruk, Tae! Jika, dia sampai mengetahui semuanya rencana yang kita atur selama bertahun-tahun hancur dalam sekejap!" Taehyung berdecak kesal.

 _Aish, anak itu! Benar-benar menyusahkanku!_

.

.

Jungkook membuka kamar asramanya tanpa menghidupkan saklar lampu. Ia segera melepas sepatunya dan membiarkannya tergeletak sembarang di lantai dekat pintu kamarnya. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara benda jatuh di daerah ranjang dan meja belajarnya.

" _Nugu_?" seru Jungkook berjalan perlahan dan tak berpikir untuk segera menghidupkan saklar lampunya. Jungkook berjalan mendekati ranjangnya dan dapat ia lihat melalui kegelapan dengan sedikit cahaya redup dari sinar bulan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengaduk-aduk laci meja belajarnya. Seseorang memakai pakaian serba hitam. "Siapa kau?" tanya Jungkook tegas membuat orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya namun tak jua bergerak dari tempatnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

 _SET!_ _BRAK!_

"Argh~" Jungkook mengerang saat dengan sigap orang itu menariknya dan menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding kamarnya. Jungkook tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah orang itu karena mengingat kamarnya yang gelap dan pemuda itu yang mengenai topi hitam. Tersenyum miring padanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Orang itu justru menyeringai. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Jungkook masih mencoba untuk mengetahui siapa wajah di balik topi itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang yang bukan milikmu!" ujarnya dengan suara bass yang sepertinya tidak asing di telinga Jungkook. Ia seperti pernah mendengar suara itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah mengambil barang milik orang lain!" balas Jungkook dan orang itu mengangkat sebilah pisau kecil di tangan kanannya.

"Apa ini milikmu?" tanyanya masih tersenyum miring.

"Itu~"

"Jangan pernah ikut campur urusan orang lain! Jika kau tidak ingin dilukai!" ujar orang itu melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang sebelumnya dikengkangnya. Orang itu berjalan menuju jendela kamar Jungkook yang terbuka dan tirainya yang tersibak angin malam.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi!" seru Jungkook tiba-tiba yang membuat orang itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik ke arah Jungkook. Orang itu menyeringai. "Aku tahu itu kau!" ujar Jungkook keras dan orang itu akhirnya berbalik dan menyeringai.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau mengenaliku Jeon Jungkook?" balasnya. Jungkook tersenyum tak percaya.

"Jadi, apakah kau yang menyelakai Jimin-ie _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook. Orang itu tertawa dengan keras.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan? Jika aku tidak disana saat kejadian itu? Bahkan kau tahu betul siapa yang menusuknya tapi kenapa kau bertanya hal konyol itu padaku?"

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menyusup ke kamarku dan mengambil pisau itu?"

"Jika kau bertanya, apakah aku yang menyuruh mereka melakukannya maka jawabannya adalah **ya**! Aku yang menyuruh mereka! Bahkan, bocah kecil yang aku bawa itu juga adalah suruhanku!"

"Apa? Kenapa kau tega sekali melakukan itu padanya?"

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya saat kau tidak tahu mengenai dirinya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan jika kau tahu siapa Jimin yang sebenarnya, Jeon Jungkook!"

Hening, keduanya tak lagi saling berbicara dan hanya saling memandang.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa jadi, akan lebih baik kau diam saja dan tak perlu ikut campur urusan orang lain!" ujar orang itu sebelum akhirnya pergi melompat dari jendela kamar Jungkook yang berada di lantai satu.

Jungkook menarik nafasnya dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Jungkook berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan menatap sosok Taehyung yang berjalan keluar dari sekolah asramanya lewat pintu belakang sekolah. Jungkook tersenyum, entah senyuman karena apa tapi ia hanya ingin tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya!"

.

.

.

Jimin meringkuk di atas ranjang di rumah kecilnya yang berada di dekat makam. Pandangannya kosong dan tak berarti. Wajahnya sudah pucat dan bibirnya juga sudah mengering. Sudah hampir 24 jam, Jimin hanya duduk memeluk kedua lututnya diatas ranjangnya.

Tangan Jimin kemudian meraih secarik kertas yang berada di dekat lampu tidur di dekat nakas tempat tidurnya. Kertas yang berisi tiket keberangkatannya ke Busan. Jimin menatap kertas itu seolah tengah memberitahu sesuatu padanya. Kemudian, Jimin merogoh saku mantel yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Ia meraih korek api dan membakar tiket itu dihadapannya. Membiarkan serpihan abu bertebaran di sekitar ranjangnya.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tak butuh menenangkan diri karena ia tahu rasa sesak yang menyelubungi hatinya itu pasti akan kembali cepat atau lambat. Jadi, usaha seperti itu pasti tak akan membuahkan hasil untuk dirinya.

Jimin meraih ponselnya. Ada satu pesan dari Jungkook dan ia hanya membacanya tanpa berniat untuk membalas pesan pemuda bocah itu. Jimin membuka casing ponselnya dan mengambil baterianya kemudian ia meletakkan benda kotak yang terpisah dengan jantungnya itu diatas nakas di bawah lampu tidur.

Mata Jimin semakin terlihat bengkak namun tak membuat pemuda itu untuk segera beranjak tidur di ranjang nyamannya. Justru, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya.

Kali ini, saat rasa sakit itu kembali mendera kepalanya Jimin mencoba untuk membiarkannya. Meresapi setiap rasa sakit yang terus membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Akhirnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring seraya memeluk guling yang tak jauh darinya.

Air matanya lolos dari kedua mata sipitnya. Jimin memeluk erat guling itu seolah ia memang tengah membutuhkan pelukan dari seseorang. Ia tak sanggup berdiri sendiri. Ia tak sanggup untuk terus merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Ia tak sanggup untuk terus disalahkan atas kesalahan yang sama sekali tidak ia lakukan.

Jimin lelah...

Jimin menyerah...

Jimin ingin mundur dari perang ini...

Jimin tak sanggup lagi untuk terus menahannya...

Bahkan, jika memang harus merasakan sakit, Jimin rela jika ia harus merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya tapi kenapa rasa sakit dihatinya tak kunjung sembuh? Seperti rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di anggota tubuhnya yang lain, yang berangsur hilang seiring waktu meskipun di detik berikutnya rasa itu kembali datang.

Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling yang berada di hadapannya dan membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir membasahi selimut guling itu.

 _Apakah ini waktunya?_

 _Apakah aku harus menyerah sekarang?_

 _Tapi, menyerah akan apa?_

 _Apakah aku harus menyerah disaat aku belum berusaha sama sekali?_

 _Namun, bisakah aku bertahan lebih lama?_

 _Bertahan untuk apa?_

 _Untuk orang yang telah menyakitiku?_

 _Untuk orang yang telah merendahkanku?_

 _Untuk orang yang telah menyalahkanku?_

 _Atau..._

 _Untuk diriku sendiri?_

 _Bisakah aku memenangkan perang ini?_

 _Bisakah aku melawan mereka semua?_

 _Bisakah aku mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula sebelum Tuhan menjemputku?_

 _Bisakah aku melihat mereka yang tersenyum tanpa kebencian di mata mereka?_

 _Bisakah aku melihat ikatan hubungan yang ada diantara mereka?_

 _Bisakah aku melihat mereka berkumpul dan saking mendukung satu sama lain?_

 _Bisakah—bisakah aku~~_

Tanpa sadar Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya masih dengan memeluk erat guling dihadapannya. Senyum terukir di bibir pucatnya. Jimin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Ya! Sudah cukup ia diam selama ini dan saatnya membuat semua orang tak lagi merendahkannya. Saatnya memperlihatkan pada semua orang siapa Park Jimin yang sebenarnya.

 **TBC**

Annyeong!!!

Aku datang reader-deul... Huwaaa semoga lanjutannya gak mengecewakan ya???? Aku izin mau bercuap-cuap sedikit ya, hehe...

(-) Hm, ff ini terlalu fokus ke YoonMin ya? Hehe, mian nde reader-nim karena ya dari awal tahu kan siapa pemeran utama di ff ini? Kkkk. Jadi mungkin akan lebih banyak YoonMin. Tapi, tenang aja chap2 depan juga bakal muncul NamJin. (Loh, VKook-nya mana thor?) Ngomong-ngomong soal VKook mungkin masih jauh di beberapa chap nanti tapi, aku usahain bakal ada moment mereka. masing-masing walaupun menyedihkan ya, terutama buat YoonMin.

(-) Itu, Jimin kapan bahagianya? Banyak nih yang bilang gini, hehe tenang aja Jimin nantinya juga bahagia kok walaupun harus menderita dulu. Strong ya buat chimchim. Padahal aku juga ikut nyesek buat ginian.

(-) Wahh, ternyata chap 7 kmrn memancing emosi ya? Hm, aku juga pengen rasanya gaplok mulut noona-nya Jimin. Itu mulut kayanya butuh di sekolahin. Gak inget apa dia pernah ditolong Jimin? (*kenapa bahasa gue kaya ngereview ya? Pan, gue yg buat knp gue yg kesel?*)

(-) Aku rasa ada yang ganjal ya di cerita ini, masalahnya pas aku baca ulang di chap 5-6 setelah aku post chap 7, aku baru sadar kalau pas Jungkook ngirim sms ke Jimin itu bulan Mei (karena aku asal ngetik bulannya) sedangkan kemarin di chap 7 tertulis kalau waktu itu baru musim salju padahal kan bulan Mei disana itu akhir musim semi. Sedangkan musim salju itu bukan Des-Feb. Jadi, aku ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada reader sekalian atas kesalahanku. Maafkan author-nde. Dan, gara-gara itu aku jadi bingun nempetin musimnya yang sesuai karena dari chap awalnya udah ampuradul(?) gak sesuai. Aku benar-benar minta maaf sama reader-deul atas ketidaknyamanannya. Hehe...

Mungkin, sekian cuap-cuap tidak penting author... Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

Last, terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang udah review, jeongmall kamsahamnida. Reader yang udah follow dan fav ff ini dan reader yang udah sempetin baca. Kalian adalah penyemangatku...


	9. Chapter 9 : Missing

Seokjin berjalan kesana kemari di dalam ruangannya seraya mendial nomor seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tahu sedang tidak aktif. Seokjin menggigit jarinya cemas, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dari dua pasang mata yang juga kini duduk di sofa tamu di dalam ruang kerja Seokjin.

"Seokjin-ie bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" tanya Taekwoon mencoba untuk menghentikan kegiatan Seokjin yang memusingkan kepalanya. Seokjin mendesah sebal.

" _Hyung_! Sudah sembilan hari ini aku tidak bisa menghubungi Jimin, kau tahu kan? Besok adalah operasinya? Seharusnya dia sudah datang dua hari yang lalu!" balas Seokjin.

"Hm, _hyung_! Apa kau tahu jika di Busan, dimana alamat yang akan Jimin tuju?" tanya suara lain yang duduk di hadapan Taekwoon, Lee Taemin. Seokjin berfikir sejenak.

" _Hyung_ , rumah di dekat pantai, apa masih terpakai?" tanya Seokjin pada Taekwoon. Taekwoon hanya menatapnya.

"Kau tahu kan aku sudah tujuh tahun tidak di Korea?" balas Taekwoon. Seokjin mengangguk.

"Ah, sebentar! Aku akan hubungi Min Seok _hyung_ saja!" lanjut Seokjin dan langsung berkutat pada ponselnya.

" _Hyung_!" seru Seokjin saat ia menunggu nada panggil selama beberapa detik.

 _"Ada apa Seokjin-ie?"_

"Apa rumah di dekat pantai Busan masih terpakai?" tanya Seokjin to the point.

 _"Sepertinya masih, ada Lee ahjumma yang merawat rumah itu hingga saat ini. Waeyo?"_

"Hm, begini _hyung_! Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Jimin selama sembilan hari ini, sebelum itu dia mengatakan padaku jika dia pergi ke Busan. Padahal kau tahu sendiri kan? Besok Jimin harus operasi?"

 _"Arra, aku juga akan mencarinya! Kau tenang saja, nde?"_

" _Nde, hyung_. Oya, bisa aku minta nomor rumah yang di Busan? Mungkin saja Jimin masih ada disana." pinta Seokjin.

 _"Baiklah, Seokjin-ie aku akan mengirimnya padamu setelah ini,"_

" _Nde, hyung_! Kabari aku jika kau sudah menemukan Jimin, terima kasih _hyung_."

 _"Nde, aku akan segera mengabarimu!"_

Seokjin menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya, ia melangkah lemas menuju kursi kosong yang berada di samping Taemin.

" _Gwenchana hyung_ , Jimin pasti tidak apa-apa," Taemin menepuk pundak Seokjin menenangkan. "Seharusnya, aku berpesan pada Min _uisa_ untuk tidak mengatakan pada Jimin siapa pendonornya. Aku tahu pasti dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku." lirih Taemin menunduk.

" _Aniya_! Itu tidak benar, ini bukan salahmu Taemin-ie~" kini Seokjin yang mencoba untuk menenangkan Taemin. Taemin mengangguk samar.

 _Ting!_

Seokjin segera meraih ponselnya dan membuka sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim Min Seok padanya.

"Aku dapat nomornya, sebentar-aku akan menghubunginya sekarang," ujar Seokjin langsung mendial nomor yang diberikan Min Seok padanya.

 _"Nde, yeobosseo?"_ sahut orang seberang.

"Ah, _nde_ Lee _ahjumma_!"

 _"Nde, saya sendiri? Maaf ini dengan siapa saya berbicara?"_ tanya orang diseberang.

" _Ahjumma_ , ini aku Seokjin!"

 _"Aigoo, tuan muda Kim? Apa kabar tuan muda?"_

"Saya baik _ahjumma_!"

 _"Bagaimana dengan tuan besar?"_

" _Appa_ juga baik. _Ahjumma_ aku ingin bertanya, apa sembilan hari yang lalu Jimin datang ke sana?" tanya Seokjin.

 _"Jimin? Tuan muda Park?"_

" _Nde, ahjumma_!"

 _"Tidak, tuan muda! Tuan muda Park tidak pernah kesini,"_ Seokjin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Benarkah? Jimin tidak kesana?"

 _"Nde!"_

"Tapi, dia bilang dia ingin ke Busan untuk mengenang _halmoni_ ,"

 _"Jika tuan muda Park mengatakan seperti itu, pasti tuan muda akan datang kemari,"_

"Jadi, Jimin tidak kesana?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

 _"Tidak, tuan muda."_

"Begitu? Baiklah, terima kasih _ahjumma_ , sampai jumpa," Seokjin memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Ekspresinya semakin risau.

"Jimin tidak kesana _hyung_ , bagaimana ini?" Seokjin mencoba untuk menahan air matanya.

"Aku akan mencoba menanyakan biro perjalanan, apakah Jimin _check in_ ke Busan atau tidak," ujar Taekwoon ia meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja disini _hyung_. Aku harus mencari Jimin sekarang, terakhir aku lihat dia bersama dengan pemuda pucat yang mengantarnya saat ia keluar dari rumah sakit." sambung Taemin.

"Min Yoongi?" tebak Seokjin, Taemin mengedikkan bahu. "Apa aku tanya saja padanya ya?" pikir Seokjin.

"Ah, jangan _hyung_!" tolak Taemin membuat kerutan di dahi Seokjin menyatu.

" _Waeyo_?"

"Apa yang harus kita katakan padanya jika dia bertanya kenapa kita begitu cemas mencarinya?"

"Ah, benar! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa," Seokjin berfikir sejenak. "Apa kita harus pergi ke kediaman keluarga Park?"

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan _hyung_?"

"Tapi, sebelum itu kita tunggu Taekwoon _hyung_ terlebih dahulu," ujar Seokjin. Ia menatap Taekwoon yang berdiri memojok ruangan tengah berbincang dengan seseorang. Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, Taekwoon kembali duduk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Bagaimana _hyung_?" tanya Seokjin tak sabar.

"Temanku bilang, tidak ada nama Park Jimin yang pergi ke Busan selama beberapa hari terakhir. Aku sudah menanyakan waktu berangkat hingga kursi tempatnya duduk. Tapi, saat kereta itu berangkat ternyata kursi itu kosong."

"Apa itu artinya Jimin tidak ke Busan?" tanya Taemin. Taekwoon berfikir sejenak.

"Mungkin, bisa dikatakan seperti itu," jawab Taekwoon.

" _Hyung_ , apa perlu kita pergi kerumahnya?" tanya Seokjin hati-hati. Taekwoon hanya diam.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan kesana! Kau tetap disini Seokjin-ah, kau tidak boleh menelantarkan pasien-mu. Aku akan segera ke kediaman keluarga Park. Dan, kau Taemin akan lebih baik kau istirahat. Kau tak perlu ikut mencari Jimin. Arra?" pesan Taekwoon.

"Ta-tapi _hyung_?" Taemin mencoba menolak.

"Besok adalah hari operasinya, bagaimanapun juga kita semua harus menemukan Jimin dan kesehatanmu adalah prioritas penting bagi kami!" balas Taekwoon. "Lakukanlah demi Jimin, Taemin." Taemin mengangguk lemas.

" _Arrayo, hyung_." ujar Taemin akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Seokjin-ah, jika kau tidak ada pasien tetap coba hubungi Jimin, _arra_?" seru Taekwoon sebelum membuka pintu ruang Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk.

" _Nde, hyung_! Pasti!" balas Seokjin cemas bukan main.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan dia akan tetap diam?" tanya Young Wook memasuki ruang interogasi dimana Namjoon dan Baekhyun berada. Namjoon dan Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan. "Kita sudah menahannya hampir sepuluh hari, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" lanjut Young Wook menatap kearah seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di dalam ruangan kedap suara yang di batasi dengan kaca dimana mereka bertiga berdiri saat ini. Young Wook berdecak. "Terlebih lagi, si resepsionis itu masih saja tidak mau membuka mulutnya!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang _hyung_ , dia itu diancam!" sembur Namjoon.

"Bagaimanapun juga kita harus membuatnya bicara. Oh, apa Yoongi sudah sembuh?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Nde_ , kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba sakit? Padahal setahuku dia itu kebal terhadap penyakit!" cibir Young Wook bersamaan dengan pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

"Aku baru saja mendengar kabar dari Yoongi, jika Jung Hoseok sekarang sedang berada di Jeongseon!" ujar Seung Hyun melangkah cepat mendekati mereka.

"Yoongi? Kau menemuinya?" tanya Young Wook. Seung Hyun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku berniat untuk menjenguknya dan kebetulan aku bertemu dengan adikmu, Namjoon-ah!" jawab Seung Hyun.

"Oh, kau bertemu dengan Taehyung, _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon. Seung Hyun hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Yoongi?" tanya Young Wook.

"Dia hanya demam dan sudah membaik," jawab Seung Hyun. "Dan, ya sebenarnya aku dan Yoongi sedikit dibantu oleh Taehyung dengan keberadaan Jung Hoseok!"

"Eoh, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Pasti anak itu meng-hack cctv di jalan kan?" tebak Namjoon. Seung Hyun mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga!"

"Taehyung melacak keberadaan Jung Hoseok melalui plat mobilnya yang tersambung ke _black box_ dan meneliti setiap jalan yang ia lewati. Dan, mobilnya itu mengarah ke Jeongseon!" jelas Seung Hyun.

"Untuk apa dia ke kota terpencil seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Entahlah, tapi aku rasa Yoongi maupun Taekwoon mengetahui sesuatu tentang Jung Hoseok, kita tunggu saja sampai mereka berdua atau salah satu dari mereka datang kemari!" balas Young Wook, terlalu pening untuk memikirkan kasus yang telah menumpuk di depannya.

"Hm, _arra hyung_ kalau beg—"

 _Cklek!_

Keempatnya menoleh ke arah ruang kedap suara yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Yoongi?" guman Young Wook yang melihat bagaimana salah satu anak buahnya yang terlihat benar-benar kacau itu. Bagaimana wajahnya yang semakin pucat pasi dan kedua matanya yang terdapat lingkar hitam serta bibirnya yang sedikit mengering. Belum lagi baju yang ia kenakan? Yoongi hanya mengenakan piyama dan jaket berwarna hitam serta sandal rumah beludru berwarna putih.

"Bukankah dia terlihat sangat berantakan?" tanya Seung Hyun.

"Bahkan seorang Min Yoongi yang selalu mengutamakan gaya _stylist_ -nya pergi ke kantor hanya menggunakan itu?" heran Baekhyun.

"Bahkan, ia lebih buruk saat berada di rumah!" lanjut Namjoon yang seketika ketiga orang itu langsung menatapnya.

 _BRUK!_

Keempatnya terlonjak saat tiba-tiba saja Yoongi membanting tumpukan berkas tebal di atas meja di hadapan seorang pria yang sedari tadi duduk diam dan mengabaikan delapan pasang mata yang mengintainya.

Namjoon, Baekhyun, Seung Hyun dan Young Wook bersiap untuk mendengar apa yang si master interogasi lakukan kepada salah satu tersangka yang berhasil mereka tangkap.

"Jadi, siapa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Yoongi seraya membolak-balikan banyak kertas dihadapannya tanpa menatap kearah pria yang duduk dihadapannya. Pria itu hanya diam, membuat Yoongi berdecak keras. "Jika aku bertanya, maka kau harus menjawabnya, paham!!!!" bentak Yoongi mengabaikan bagaimana rasa pening yang menderanya.

"Aku tahu kenapa pihak kepolisian menyerahkan masalah interogasi padanya!" decak Seung Hyun kagum.

"Dia punya gayanya sendiri," sambung Young Wook tersenyum bangga.

" _Nd-nde_ , yang membawaku mereka yang memakai jaket hijau dan cokelat!" jawbanya terbata. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Namjoon-ie dan Baek _hyung_?" gumam Yoongi yang masih saja fokus pada berkas dihadapannya tanpa menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan siapa orang yang menggunakan jaket hijau dan cokelat. "Jadi, Kang Yo Weol. Benar, namamu Kang Yo Weol?" tanya Yoongi, pria itu hanya mengangguk. "Aku sudah membaca sekilas tentang apa yang mereka tanyakan padamu, apa yang Baek hyung tanyakan, Namjoon tanyakan, Seunghyun hyung tanyakan, Taekwoon hyung tanyakan hingga Young Wook hyung tanyakan. Aish, kenapa dari sekian banyak orang ini, mereka melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti ini?" komentar Yoongi pedas yang membuat empat orang dibelakangnya serasa ditampar dengan keras.

"Dia bilang apa yang aku tanyakan itu bodoh? Hey aku ini seniornya! Jabatanku bahkan lebih tinggi darinya!" seru Young Wook tak terima.

"Aku lebih lama kerja disini dan dia bilang itu bodoh?" lanjut Seunghyun.

"Bahkan dia saja masih menjadi juniorku saat ini, dia juga belum berpengalaman. Tapi, dia juga bilang aku bodoh?" sambung Baekhyun melongo.

"Aku sudah biasa mendapatkan ucapan yang lebih pedas darinya!" ujar Namjoon yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari ketiga seniornya. Namjoon nyengir dan kembali menatap ke objek yang saat ini sedang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Yoongi menutup semua berkas itu dan menatap Kang Yoweol dengan matanya yang menyerupai panda.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat spesial disini. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Yoongi suaranya melunak. Pria itu hanya diam menatap kedua mata tajam Yoongi. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku membuang waktuku untuk menanyaimu hal tidak penting dan lebih mencengangkan lagi karena aku sedang demam. Kau tahu betapa bahayanya demam itu?" tanya Yoongi konyol.

"Aku rasa efek demamnya membuatnya sedikit tidak waras. Bahkan, pertanyaannya itu sama sekali terlihat tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus ini," seru Young Wook tak sabar.

"Sabarlah _hyung_. Kita disini hanya menonton, jadi nikmati saja selagi bisa." sahut Namjoon yang tidak mendapat ucapan balasan dari siapapun.

Yoongi kembali menatap pria dihadapannya intens meskipun faktanya adalah matanya yang terasa berat dan mengantuk.

"Baiklah, Kang Yoweol boleh aku tahu dimana asalmu?" tanya Yoongi berbicara selayaknya teman. Yoweol menatap Yoongi heran dan kemudian dengan ragu ia menjawab.

"Daegu!"

" _Jinjja_? Kita tetangga kalau begitu, aku juga lahir di Daegu tapi aku besar di Seoul. Aku sudah lama tidak kesana, aku sangat merindukan kampung halamanku. Kau tahu? Aku disana hanya sampai aku berumur 14 tahun, setelah itu aku pindah ke Seoul dan tidak pernah berkunjung sama sekali," balas Yoongi yang terdengar seperti curhatan. "Dan, kenapa kau pindah ke Seoul? Aku sendiri saja sangat merindukan Daegu." Yoweol berfikir sejenak.

"Ada seseorang yang mengajakku ke Seoul!" jawabnya.

"Eoh, benarkah? Untuk apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Untuk bekerja tentu saja,"

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk ke Seoul?"

"Tuan Jung Hoseok,"

"Jung Hoseok? Calon pewaris Jung corporation itu?" Yoweol mengangguk. "Lalu, di Seoul kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Aku tinggal di apartement di samping Hotel Gradia,"

"Apa kau bekerja di dekat Hotel Gradia?"

"Tidak! Aku bekerja di Jung corporation,"

"Apa kau bekerja di perusahaannya?"

"Tidak! Aku bekerja di bengkel!"

"Kau seorang montir?" Yoweol mengangguk. "Jadi, kau juga bisa memperbaiki mobilku?" Yoweol mengangguk. "Apa kau tahu reparasi yang tepat untuk mobil ferrari?"

"Tergantung apa yang harus diperbaiki,"

"Bagaimana jika ada bagian yang tidak rusak tapi terlihat rusak? Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan? Apa kau akan mengatakan pada si pemiliknya bahwa bagian itu tidak rusak atau menggantinya agar kau mendapat keuntungan pribadimu?"

"Aku akan melakukan sesuai ucapanmu yang terakhir,"

"Begitu?" Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tangannya terulur menarik selembar foto yang berisi seorang wanita dan ia letakkan dihadapan Yoweol.

"Apa kau tahu, siapa dia?"

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon berdiri di sebuah rumah sederhana. Hatinya bimbang antara ingin memasuki rumah itu atau tidak. Tapi, ia sudah tekad demi sesorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya, ia bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Dengan langkah setengah hati, Taekwoon mendorong pagar pembatas rumah itu. Melewati setapak jalan dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah itu. Taekwoon menarik nafas, dan siap untuk mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Taekwoon menunduk dan menunggu hingga pintu itu terbuka. Tapi, hampir sekitar lima menit ia menunggu pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengetuk pintu itu. Baru Taekwoon mengangkat tangannya, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis cantik yang seperti habis bangun tidur.

" _Nu-gu—_?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Yunjin, gadis yang membuka pintu itu seketika langsung melebarkan kedua matanya kala melihat Taekwoon yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah datar yang memang sejak dulu di tampakkan. "Taekwoon _oppa_?" lanjut Yunjin suaranya tercekat. "Si-silahkan masuk," ujarnya mempersilahkan. Taekwoon hanya diam dan ikut membuntuti anak pemilik rumah yang tengah ia kunjungi. "Silahkan, duduk aku akan panggilkan _eomma_ ," ujar Yunjin canggung dan kabur begitu saja.

Taekwoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah yang besarnya tidak ada setengah rumah keluarganya. Bagaimana beberapa foto keluarga yang terpajang rapi dan elok dipandang serta rumah yang terawat dan bersih.

"Taekwoon?" Taekwoon tersentak dan seketik langsung membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara dari seorang wanita. Taekwoon membungkuk sopan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. "Duduklah," ajak wanita itu yang tak lain adalah ibu Yunjin yang juga berarti ibu-nya Jimin. "Sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik saja, _imo_ ," balas Taekwoon singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanyanya. Taekwoon hanya diam dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Apa Jimin ada di rumah?" Taekwoon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut.

"Jimin?" ulang wanita itu yang diangguki Taekwoon sekilas.

.

.

Taekwoon melajukan mobilnya pelan-pelan bahkan tidak fokus pada jalan yang ada di depannya, pikirannya kalut pada ucapan wanita yang dikunjunginya terus saja teringang di gendang telinganya.

 _"Sudah dua minggu ini, Jimin tidak pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak tahu kemana dia dan ada apa dengan anak itu. Dia juga tidak pernah memberi kabar kepada kami,"_

 _"Sebelum dia pergi beberapa hari yang lalu ada pertengkaran hebat di rumah antara ayah Yunjin dan Jimin. Aku tidak tahu jika Jimin nekat sampai pergi dari rumah selama itu. Apa nak Taekwoon tahu, dimana Jimin berada?"_

 _"Aku sangat mencemaskannya apalagi saat Yunjin bilang ia sempat melihat Jimin sembilan hari lalu di Namsan Tower bersama seseorang. Setelah itu, Yunjin tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa lagi padaku karena sejak itu ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar!"_

 _"Tae Il sudah satu bulan ini juga tidak pulang. Aku tidak tahu dimana dan bagaimana keadaannya. Aku tidak tahu kutukan apa yang Tuhan berikan padaku sehingga aku memiliki anak yang memalukan seperti mereka!"_

Taekwoon menghentikan laju mobilnya di pinggir jalan raya. Ia berfikir sejenak.

"Sembilan hari yang lalu, Jimin berada di Namsan Tower tapi bersama siapa? Sembilan hari yang lalu~itu berarti sebelum keberangkatannya ke Busan. Ya, aku harus ke sana sekarang!" Taekwoon membelokkan kemudinya dan melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat dimana ia yakin tempat terakhir dimana Jimin terlihat.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu, siapa dia?" tanya Yoongi menatap Yoweol dengan kedua mata tajamnya. Yoweol menatap kertas dihadapannya, kedua matanya memincing.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya," jawab Yoweol yakin.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Bukankah, salah satu dari mereka adalah dirimu?" tanya Yoongi kembali menunjukkan foto kedua yang berisi dua orang pria. Yoweol berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Apa kau memiliki bukti jika yang ada di foto ini adalah diriku? Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Dua orang ini tidak menunjukkan wajah mereka, jadi darimana kau bisa melihat jika salah satu dari mereka adalah diriku?" elak Yoweol. Yoongi menarik nafas. Sedangkan empat orang yang berdiri mencintai di belakangnya semakin intens mematai percakapan antara Yoongi dan Yoweol yang masih berlangsung. Yoongi memutar otaknya, mengingat materi-materi yang sudah ia pelajari sebelumnya.

"Kau benar!" Yoongi berucap lemah. "Aku memang tidak tahu yang ada di dalam foto itu kau atau bukan."

"Kenapa Yoongi berucap seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun berbisik.

"Itu hanya taktik _hyung_ ," jawab Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kedua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan itu.

"Ya, kau bahkan tidak tahu aku ada di hotel itu atau tidak!" sahut Yoweol. Yoongi mengangguk, menyetujui namun sebenarnya ia sedikit tersenyum tipis. Pria itu telah menggigit umpan darinya.

"Ya, aku juga tidak bisa menuduhmu tanpa bukti," lanjut Yoongi.

"Lalu, kenapa aku masih saja di tahan disini?" tanya Yoweol.

"Sebenarnya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk memperbaiki mobilku." jawab Yoongi. Yoweol memincingkan matanya. "Dan, juga karena aku tidak memiliki bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menyatakan kau terlibat dalam kasus ini atau tidak, lagi pula kami juga sudah menahan Jung Hoseok,"

"Apa? Kau sudah menahan tuan Jung?" tanya Yoweol.

"Yah, mungkin kau hanya pekerjanya tapi tetap saja kami membutuhkan keterangan lebih lanjut darimu. Jadi, kami sangat mohon kerjasamamu! Mungkin saja dari kesaksian yang kau berikan kepada kami bisa meringankan sanksi yang diterima oleh Jung Hoseok nantinya," ujar Yoongi menatap Yoweol penuh arti.

"Tapi, tuan Jung tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini." jawab Yoweol bingung. "Kenapa kau menangkapnya, apa buktinya?"

"Dia yang memesan nomor kamar itu. Kamar itu atas namanya,"

"Tidak!" seru Yoweol.

"Lalu, kenapa dia ada disana? Dia ada di kamar itu, dia yang memegang kuncinya. Kau mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk menyelamatkannya kan?"

"Tapi, tuan Jung tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini,"

"Begitu? Tapi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa ia yang memesan kamar itu? Dia orang ternama, tentu saja kau sebagai orang biasa akan melindunginya. Bisa kau jelaskan jika tuduhanku itu tidak benar?"

"Semuanya yang kau katakan memang tidak benar!" seru Yoweol, wajahnya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin sementara Yoongi tersenyum tipis, sedikit lagi maka pria itu terkena jebakannya.

"Apa kau punya bukti jika Jung Hoseok tidak terlibat? Jelas-jelas cctv menangkap wajahnya tepat ia keluar di kamar kejadian. Bukti apa lagi yang kurang? Jung Hoseok sudah dijatuhi hukuman karena kami memiliki bukti dan saksi mata, dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika kau memang benar tidak terlibat dalan pembunuhan ini, Kang Yoweol."

"Kau tidak tahu karena aku juga ada disana!" seru Yoweol tanpa sengaja mengaku. Yoongi menyeringai dan Yoweol seketika membulatkan matanya terkejut akibat penuturan spontannya.

" _Daebak_! Bagaimana bisa Yoongi melakukannya? Dia membuat pria itu membuka kedoknya sendiri," gumam Baekhyun kagum.

"Dia terus memancing emosi Kang Yoweol dengan membawa nama Jung Hoseok," balas Seung Hyun.

"Apa itu berarti, Jung Hoseok tidak terlibat?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita tetap harus menginterogasinya untuk mengetahui lebih dalam mengenai kasus ini," jawab Young Wook. Keempat pasang mata itu kembali fokus pada Yoongi dan Yoweol.

"Jadi, benar kau ada disana?" tanya Yoongi. Yoweol seketika diam.

"Aku—siapa yang mengatakan itu?" balas Yoweol tergagap.

"Aku tidak tuli Kang Yoweol!" Yoongi menatap tajam Yoweol. "Apa kau fikir aku bodoh! Dari awal percakapan kita, kau sudah menujukkan bahwa kau memang berada disana saat malam kejadian,"

"Apa?"

"Mungkin, menurutmu aku hanya berbicara omong kosong tadi tapi tahukan kau jika omong kosong yang aku tanyakan sebenarnya adalah jawaban dari kejujuranmu?"

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan menatap Yoweol dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Kau memang seorang montir di bengkel yang dimiliki Jung Hoseok, itu benar kan? Tapi, apa kau tahu jika salah satu bagian mobil yang terlihat rusak padahal sebenarnya tidak rusak, dan kau tetap memilih untuk memperbaikinya? Kau tahu apa artinya itu? Itu menandakan bagaimana kepribadianmu yang sesungguhnya. Kau akan lebih memilih membela sesuatu yang menguntungkan dirimu dibandingkan orang lain meski kau tahu orang yang kau bela melakukan kejahatan. Kau semestinya mengerti betul apa yang kumaksudkan, bukan?" Yoweol hanya diam tak mengerti apa yang Yoongi ucapkan. "Dan, yang paling penting adalah darimana kau mengetahui jika tempat kejadian perkara ada di hotel? Padahal aku tidak pernah menyebut dimana letak kejadian itu dan juga aku membaca pertanyaan dari mereka yang sama sekali tidak menyinggung tempat itu," Yoweol semakin gugup dibuatnya. "Kang Yoweol, aku tahu kau terlibat dan ada disana, katakan yang sebenarnya atau kau memilih untuk kau yang membayar atas kejadian ini, mengerti?" seru Yoongi. Yoweol meneguk ludahnya gusar, apa yang harus ia pilih sekarang? Yoweol berfikir keras.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu!"

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari Namsan Tower. Segera, ia berlari keluar dari mobilnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak. Taekwoon berlari kesana kemari, bertanya pada semua orang yang melewatinya seraya menunjukkan foto Jimin di ponselnya, apakah orang-orang itu pernah melihat Jimin atau tidak. Tapi, yang Taekwoon dapat adalah jawaban yang sama.

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah melihatnya." jawab seorang wanita yang bersama teman wanitanya.

"Hm, sepertinya ini pertama kali aku melihatnya. Maaf, aku tidak tahu!" jawab orang lain yang Taekwoon temui. Taekwoon bergumam terima kasih dan kembali mencoba bertanya kepada orang lain.

"Maaf, apa kau pernah melihat pemuda ini disini?" tanya Taekwoon pada seorang pria dan seorang wanita.

"Tidak, kami tidak pernah melihatnya!" jawab mereka setelah melihat foto di dalam ponsel Taekwoon.

"Terima kasih," Taekwoon berlari kesana-kemari seperti orang ke bingungan bertanya dengan semua orang yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya meskipun orang-orang yang ia tanyai selalu menjawab hal yang sama.

Taekwoon berjalan lesu mendekati sebuah kedai kopi yang berada di dekat Namsan Tower.

"Aku pesan coffee latte, satu." ujar Taekwoon pada seorang pelayan yang berjaga. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan kembali lagi dalam beberapa menit kemudian.

"Maaf, tuan. Aku lihat kau sedari tadi seperti orang linglung, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya si pelayan kopi. Taekwoon mendengus setelah menikmati sedikit coffee latte-nya.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang, apa kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya Taekwoon seraya menunjukkan kembali ponselnya yanh masih terpampang foto Jimin. Pelayan itu memincingkan matanya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat rupa seseorang di foto itu.

"Ah ya! Aku ingat!"

"Kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya Taekwoon girang.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu dia datang kemari bersama seseorang. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat tapi—" ekspresi si pelayan itu berubah seketika dan menatap miris pada Taekwoon.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Taekwoon cemas bukan main.

"Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang menghinanya di depan banyak orang. Aku sangat kasihan padanya, bahkan saat dihina dan diperlakukan dengan memalukan pun ia hanya tetap diam dan langsung pergi begitu saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa," jelas si pelayan itu.

"Seorang gadis? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Dia cantik, rambutnya panjang dan berwarna hitam. Aku tidak tahu lebih detailnya karena aku hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Malam itu benar-benar mengerikan untuknya,"

"Apa kau ingat hinaan apa saja yang dikatakan gadis itu padanya?" tanya Taekwoon. Pelayan itu mencoba mengingat.

"Suaranya sangat keras dan lantang seolah memang disengaja agar semua orang mengetahuinya dan aku sekilas mengingat mengenai pemuda malang ini yang merebut kekasihnya dan menghancurkan keluarganya dan ya! Aku juga ingat saat gadis itu berteriak bahwa dia malu memiliki adik sepertinya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa maksud sesungguhnya karena aku lihat sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan keluarga!" Taekwoon berfikir sejenak.

"Kekasih? Adik? Keluarga? Tunggu sebentar—" Taekwoon kembali berkutat pada ponselnya, menggesernya kesana kemari dan kemudian menunjukkan apa yang ia cari sedari tadi kepada si pelayan itu. "Apakah dia orangnya?" tanya Taekwoon ragu dan menunjuk salah seorang yang ada di dalam foto itu, si pelayan itu tampak mengingat.

"Ya, ya, dia orangnya!" seru si pelayan dengan girang. Taekwoon menghela nafas tak percaya.

"Park Yunjin?" gumam Taekwoon tak percaya, ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang menampakkan sebuah foto keluarga. Taekwoon berfikir sejenak.

 _"Aku sangat mencemaskannya apalagi saat Yunjin bilang ia sempat melihat Jimin sembilan hari lalu di Namsan Tower bersama seseorang. Setelah itu, Yunjin tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa lagi padaku karena sejak itu ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar!"_

Taekwoon terperangah saat ia kembali mengingat ucapan wanita yang ditemuinya. Ia kembali menatap si pelayan.

"Terima kasih banyak pak, kau sangat membantuku!" ujar Taekwoon cepat dan memberikan beberapa lembar won. Si pelayan itu terkejut dan kembali berseru.

"Tuan kembalian anda!" yang tidak diindahkan oleh Taekwoon karena Taekwoon berlari memasuki mobilnya.

Taekwoon melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Pikirannya kalut kemana-mana antara mencemaskan keberadaan Jimin dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam keluarga Park itu.

"Tapi, tunggu siapa yang pergi bersama Jimin? Aku harus mencari tahu, siapa saja teman dekat Jimin dan mungkin saja aku bisa menemuka keberadaan Jimin dari sana!" pikir Taekwoon dan melajukan mobilnya diatas rata-rata dan menuju ke tempat dimana Jimin menimba ilmu dulunya.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu!" Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk siap mendengarkan pernyataan yang akan Yoweol katakan.

"Sebenarnya kamar itu memang dipesan atas nama tuan Jung untuk saudaranya," Yoweol mengawali ceritanya. "Aku dengar, saudaranya itu diusir dari rumah karena kesalah-pahaman, maka dari itu tuan Jung membantu saudaranya itu. Akan tetapi, ternyata saudara tuan Jung merencanakan hal lain pada gadis yang akan dibawa bersamanya tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada tuan Jung. Tuan Jung sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai kejadian ini. Ia hanya memesan kamar, itu saja." Yoweol menarik satu nafasnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan saudara Jung Hoseok itu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kami bertemu pertama kali di Daegu, dia seorang pengajar di desaku, dia sangat baik dan ramah tapi, dia hanya enam bulan menjadi pengajar di salah satu sekolah yang dibangun di Daegu tepatnya di dekat rumahku. Saat di Daegu ia banyak bertanya mengenai Daegu, ia mengatakan jika ia pulang nanti ia ingin membawa adik laki-lakinya kemari. Tapi, setelah ia mengatakan hal itu ia mendapat telepon dari Seoul dan kembali kesana. Sejak saat itu, sudah hampir satu tahun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi hingga tuan Jung datang ke desa kami dan melakukan perekrutan seorang montir. Aku yang merasa dia mencari seseorang yang sesuai dengan keahlianku, segera aku melamar pekerjaan padanya dan dia tampak senang dengan skill yang kumiliki. Aku mendapat banyak fasilitas di Seoul, tuan Jung benar-benar sangat baik aku berhutang budi banyak padanya," Yoweol menarik nafas.

"Aku sudah bekerja di bengkel Jung corporation hampir tiga Bulan ini hingga tuan Jung berkunjung ke bengkel tempat aku bekerja setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Saat itu, aku terkejut saat tuan Jung datang bersama orang yang ku kenal yang tak lain adalah saudaranya. Kami kembali dekat hingga ia menceritakan segala masalah keluarganya padaku!"

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari kamar itu sedangkan kau tidak pernah memasukinya?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"Saudara tuan Jung juga memesan kamar yang berada di samping kamar itu yang ternyata ia berikan untukku. Tapi, sungguh aku tidak tahu mengenai gadis itu," jawab Yoweol. "Di hotel Gradia ada pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar lain yang berada di sisi ruangan!"

"Jadi, kau masuk ke kamar lain dan keluar dari kamar lain?" Yoweol mengangguk. "Saat kau memasuki kamar itu, kau tidak melihat wanita ini?" tanya Yoongi. Yoweol menggeleng.

"Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana selain saudara tuan Jung,"

"Baiklah! Aku percaya padamu dan ini pertanyaan terakhir, siapa nama saudara tuan Jung itu?" tanya Yoongi. Yoweol tampak berfikir, kemudian ia menarik nafasnya.

"Park Tae Il!" Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya begitu pula Namjoon yang masih berdiri di belakang sana. Mereka hanya diam kalut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kenapa? Mereka terus berurusan dengan keluarga itu?

"Apa kau tahu dimana keberadaan Park Tae Il?" tanya Yoongi. Yoweol berfikir sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas yang aku tahu dia sudah tidak diakui keluarganya!" Yoongi mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang setelah Baek hyung mengurus dokumenmu. Tapi, kau harus ingat! Kau masih tetap diawasi pihak kepolisian jadi aku harap kau harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Dan, juga jika kau mendapat informasi mengenai Jung Hoseok dan Park Tae Il, kau harus beritahu kami!" ujar Yoongi. Yoweol diam sejenak.

"Tunggu! Bukankah, tadi kau bilang jika tuan Jung sedang kau tahan?" Yoongi tertawa keras.

"Sama seperti kau—aku hanya melakukan apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Kau berbohong aku pun juga bisa berbohong!" jawab Yoongi tersenyum simpul sementara Yoweol hanya menatap kagum sekaligus sebal ke arah Yoongi.

"Kau tahu? Mereka semua—" Yoweol menunjuk empat orang yang masih berdiri di belakang mereka berdua. "Bertanya padaku seolah seperti sedang menanyai tersangka yang sesungguhnya tapi, jujur saja aku kagum padamu yang bisa memberikan perasaan hangat dan seperti teman," Yoongi mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, dan aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman tanpa memandang status apapun. Kesaksianmu sangat berarti baginya,"

" _Gwenchana_ , aku akan mengatakan padamu jika aku sudah mengetahui dimana keberadaan Tae Il tapi mengenai tuan Jung—"

"Tak perlu! Kami yang akan mengurusnya, kau sudah sangat membantu pekerjaan kami." potong Yoongi yang melihat ekspresi rasa bersalah di wajah Yoweol. "Tenang saja, kami akan menjaga identitas dari kesaksianmu!" sambung Yoongi. Yoweol mengangguk. Yoongi berdiri diikuti Yoweol yang masih saja menatapnya. "Jangan sampai bertemu denganku lagi di tempat ini." lanjut Yoongi tersenyum ramah. Yoweol mengangguk dan membuka pintu ruang interogasi.

Yoongi menghela nafas, ia berbalik badan dan disuguhi banyak jari jempol dari rekannya yang ditujukan padanya. Yoongi mendesah malas dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengurus dokumen Kang Yoweol?" tanya Young Wook setelah keempat bawahannya berkumpul di ruang rapat. Baekhyun yang merasa ditanya hanya mengangguk. Kini, keempat pasang mata itu tengah menatap Yoongi yang duduk memejamkan mata menyandar di punggung kursi. Otaknya terlalu penat dengan interogasi yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Jangan melihatku begitu, aku bukan tersangkanya!" sembur Yoongi tanpa membuka kedua matanya membuat keempat orang itu gugup dan salah tingkah. Yoongi menguap, setelah itu ia membuka matanya. Ia merenggangkan tangannya dan menatap keempat pasang mata yang masih saja mengintainya. "Aku ingin pulang! Sebenarnya, ini bukan tugasku mengiterogasinya kan? Jadi, aku rasa Baek _hyung_ dan Namjoon berhutang pekerjaan padaku!"

"Apa?" balas Namjoon dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Kau ini perhitungan sekali!" cibir Baekhyun. Yoongi kembali menguap.

"Kau kan sudah dibagi tugas masing-masing _hyung_. Lagi pula, kau tidak kasihan padaku yang sedang demam? Seharusnya aku istirahat di rumah dan tidur dengan nyenyak aku belum sepenuhnya pulih _hyung!_ " Yoongi beralasan.

"Alasan! Sudah pergi sana!" usir Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan dari Yoongi.

"Oya, hyung boleh aku pinjam Namjoon sebentar untuk mengantarku? Aku tidak membawa mobil tadi, dan juga aku tidak mungkin kan mencari taksi dengan keadaan seperti ini?" ijin Yoongi. Baekhyun memincingkan kedua matanya.

"Eoh? Memangnya tadi kau datang naik apa?"

"Aku diantara Taehyung!" jawab Yoongi. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

" _Arraseo_ pergilah!"

"Ahhh, terima kasih _hyung_. Dan, ingat! Kau punya hutang pekerjaan padaku!" seru Yoongi seraya beranjak dari duduknya ia mengerling pada Namjoon yang langsung diangguki sekilas darinya.

"Kami pergi dulu _hyung_ , setelah mengantar Yoongi _hyung_ aku akan langsung kemari!" pamit Namjoon sebelum menyusul Yoongi yang sudah melesat pergi. Ketiga rekan hyung-nya itu mengangguk dan mengijinkan Namjoon.

Namjoon segera melesat pergi dan sedikit berlari menyusul Yoongi yang sudah berdiri apik di dekat mobilnya. Ekspresinya sudah berubah berbeda saat berada di ruang rapat tadi.

" _Kajja_ , kita bicara di dalam mobil!" ajak Yoongi. Namjoon mengangguk dan mengklik tombol otomatis pembuka pada mobilnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Park Tae Il terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan ini." ujar Namjoon memecah keheningan di dalam mobil karena selama beberapa menit, Yoongi tak kunjung membuka suaranya. Yoong menarik nafas, menyusun kalimat yang apik untuk ia ucapkan.

"Tapi, kenapa foto _close up_ di cctv kita tidak mengenalinya?" tanya Yoongi. Namjoon berfikir sejenak, mengingat potongan foto yang diambil dari cctv yang berisikan dua orang pria yang keluar dari kamar kejadian.

"Ataupun pada saat ia memasuki kamar itu bersama si korban." lanjut Namjoon.

"Kau tahu, setelah aku menganalisa setiap kesaksian Yoweol yang ia berikan padaku tadi, hanya separuh kebenaran yang ia ucapkan!"

"Maksudmu _hyung_? Jadi, menurutmu apa yang dikatakan Yoweol ada yang direkayasa olehnya?"

"Tepat sekali! Sebenarnya dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya hanya saja ia mencoba untuk memutar balikkan fakta setelah ia tak sengaja kelepasan mengatakan kebenarannya." ujar Yoongi bersamaan saat mobil Namjoon mulai melaju keluar dari lahan parkir tempat kerjanya. "Aku yakin, pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kang Yoweol. Dia hanya mencoba untuk menyambungkan pernyataannya agar tidak dicurigai."

" _Hyung_ , apa menurutmu Park Tae Il juga berada Jeongseon?" tanya Namjoon. Yoongi diam sejenak. "Jika Kang Yoweol mengatakan hanya Jung Hoseok satu-satunya keluarga yang mau membantunya, bukankah berarti saat ini mereka berdua berada di Jeongseon? Apa lagi kau sudah mengirim surat permintaan interogasi kepada Jung Hoseok." Yoongi mengangguk paham.

"Kau benar, Namjoon-ah. Kenapa aku tidak terpikir kesana? Kita harus secepatnya pergi ke Jeongseon!"

.

.

.

.

Mobil Taekwoon melaju keluar melewati sebuah gerbang sekolah menengah atas dimana sekolah tempat Jimin menimba ilmu. Taekwoon melajukan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah alamat asing yang diberikan oleh wali kelas Jimin dulu.

 _"Park Jimin adalah anak yang tertutup dan tidak begitu dekat dengan para guru atau siswa lain bahkan adiknya tingkatnya saja tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Tapi, dia adalah siswa yang tekun dan gigih. Aku sangat kagum padanya. Tapi, meskipun begitu setahuku sejak kelas satu hingga kelas tiga Jimin hanya dekat dengan satu orang yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Dia salah satu siswa berprestasi yang sangat menyayangi persahabatannya dengan Park Jimin. Aku bisa melihat itu dibalik senyum mereka disaat mereka bersama!"_

 _"Kim Taehyung adalah seorang yatim piatu. Orang tuanya meninggal saat ia berada di bangku SMP, itu yang aku tahu. Dan, sekarang dia tinggal bersama kakaknya yang sepertinya juga bekerja sepertimu. Dia juga bekerja di kepolisian. Selama Taehyung sekolah, kakaknya-lah yang menjadi walinya!"_

 _"Taehyung berasal dari Daegu, di identitasnya dia tidak mengisi pekerjaan orang tuanya. Hanya berisikan nama ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. Ayahnya bernama Kim Han Sung dan ibunya bernama Kim Na Young, sedangkan kakaknya bernama Kim Namjoon,"_

Taekwoon menggenggam setir kemudinya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Matanya kembali melirik secarik kertas yang ia letakkan diatas dashboard mobil yang berisikan sebuah alamat seseorang. Ia tidak tahu ini sebuah kebetulan atau memang takdir tapi, ia rasa ia memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan keluarga itu. Keluarga yang telah dihancurkan oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Taekwoon berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartement. Tangannya bimbang antara menekan tanda bek atau tidak. Tapi, jika tidak ia tidak akan bisa menemukan keberadaan Jimin. Taekwoon menarik nafasnya dan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menekan bel itu. Hanya menunggu sekitar tiga menit, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengan Jimin.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanyanya sopan. Taekwoon berusaha untuk menulas senyum.

"Apa kau Kim Taehyung?" tanya Taekwoon, pemuda itu mengangguk kecil. "Apa kau teman dekatnya Jimin?" tanya Taekwoon lagi dan kembali hanya dianggukiboleh Taehyung.

"Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, masuklah! Tidak baik membiarkan seorang tamu berlama-lama di luar." Taehyung mempersilahkan dan Taekwoon hanya menurut. Taekwoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh apartement yang benar-benar luas itu. "Silahkan duduk, akan kubuatkan minuman sebentar," Taehyung melesat pergi membiarkan tamunya menikmati dekorasi mewah di apartementnya. Taekwoon memincingkan matanya saat melihat rak yang berisi banyak figura di dalamnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar keluarga Kim ahjussi._

Taekwoon mengusap wajahnya gusar. Sepasang matanya kembali beralih pada foto yang lain. Namun, kedua matanya semakin menyipit saat ia melihat sebuah foto dimana ada tiga orang pemuda.

Kenapa Yoongi bisa berfoto dengan satu galeri dengan mereka?

Taekwoon tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja Taehyung berdiri di belakangnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Silahkan duduk," ujar Taehyung lagi. Taekwoon hanya menurut dan duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung. "Maaf, tapi kau siapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku salah satu kakak Jimin," jawab Taekwoon. Taehyung hanya mengangguk meskipun ia mencoba untuk mengingat silsilah keluarga besar Jimin yang sangat diketahuinya.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa anda kemari?" tanya Taehyung formal.

"Aku ingin menanyakan padamu, apa kau tahu dimana keberadaan Jimin?" Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya heran dengan pertanyaan yang Taekwoon lontarkan.

"Memangnya Jimin kemana?" Taehyung justru balik bertanya. Taekwoon menghela nafas.

"Sudah sembilan hari ini dia tidak bisa dihubungi padahal ia harus—" Taekwoon menghentikan ucapannya, hampir saja ia keceplosan. "Padahal ia harus kontrol karena kondisinya, apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" Taehyung berfikir sejenak.

 _Ini aneh, sembilan hari yang lalu? Itu berarti terkahir kali Jimin bersama dengan Yoongi hyung._

"Taehyung-ssi, apa kau tahu dimana Jimin berada? Dia mengatakan pada Kim uisa bahwa dia ingin pergi ke Busan tapi ternyata dia tidak pergi kesana!" jelas Taekwoon. Taehyung hanya diam.

"Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan Jimin hampir seminggu lebih. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku juga menghubunginya tapi nomornya juga tidak aktif." jawab Taehyung. Taekwoon menghela nafas. "Tapi, maaf jika kau kakaknya kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati.

"Aku baru saja beberapa bulan ini tinggal di Korea, aku baru datang dari China! Taehyung-ssi, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Taekwoon. Taehyung mengangguk sekilas. "Sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Jimin?"

"Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kami masih duduk di sekolah dasar." jawab Taehyung.

"Apa kau sangat dekat dengan Jimin?" tanya Taekwoon ragu. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Dia menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya padaku." Taekwoon berfikir sejenak.

"Sejak di sekolah dasar, ya? Lalu, sekolah menengah pertama?"

"Saat SMP aku sekolah di Daegu dan Jimin di Seoul. Kami kembali bertemu saat aku pindah di Seoul dan tak sengaja kembali bertemu dengannya di sekolah yang sama." Taekwoon mengangguk paham. "Tapi, maaf jika boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanya Taehyung. Taekwoon menghela nafas.

"Jung Taekwoon!" jawab Taekwoon singkat seraya menatap lurus ke arah kedua netra Taehyung. Taehyung terdiam, lebih tepatnya terlalu terkejut.

 _"Hanya satu orang yang mengetahui masalah ini!"_

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Putra sulung keluarga Jung!"_

 _"Putra sulung? Bukankah mereka hanya memiliki satu anak?"_

 _"Tidak semua keluarga mengalami keadaan dimana pihak keluarga yang tidak mengakui anaknya tapi ada juga anak yang tidak mau mengakui keluarganya! Jika kau mengetahui siapa dia, kau akan menemukan kebenaran darinya!"_

"Jung? Kau putra sulung keluarga Jung?" tanya Taehyung lirih. Taekwoon menghela nafas kemudian ia mengangguk. Taehyung tidak percaya ini, seseorang yang tidak diketahui keberadaanya oleh semua orang yang mengenal martabat keluarga itu dan kini salah satu anak pertamanya duduk dihadapannya? Inikah yang dinamakan buah hasil dari usaha yang selama ini ia lakukan? Bisakah ia bersyukur sekarang?

"Aku putra sulung keluarga Jung!" Taekwoon kembali mempertegas. Taehyung berfikir sejenak, apakah ia harus menanyakan semua kejadian itu sekarang? Tapi, tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Ia baru satu kali bertemu dengannya.

"Jadi, apa kau mengenal keluargaku?" tanya Taehyung ragu. Taekwoon mengangguk sekilas.

"Aku sangat mengenal mereka. Bahkan, aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai keluargaku sendiri," lirih Taekwoon. Taehyung masih dengan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Ia bingung harus mengatakan bagaimana dan memulai dengan kata apa. Ini terlalu rumit baginya. "Mianhae, jika aku mengangganggu waktumu. Aku kira kau mengetahui dimana keberadaan Jimin." Taekwoon beranjak dari duduknya ia kemudian membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Taehyung untuk berpamitan. "Sampai jumpa Taehyung-ssi, terima kasih atas waktumu!" pamitnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kediaman Taehyung. Taehyung segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung berseru menginterupsi langkah Taekwoon. Taekwoon seketika menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik badan.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuaku yang sebenarnya?" tanya Taehyung. Taekwoon hanya diam. Taehyung tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan semudah yang ia bayangkan, maka dari itu ia siap untuk menerima konsekuensinya. "Aku tahu, kau tahu! Jika kau bersedia mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku maka aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu yang hanya aku dan Kim Min Seok yang mengetahuinya!" Taehyung mencoba bernegosiasi. Taekwoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik. Taekwoon berbalik badan.

"Kau mengenal Kim Min Seok?" tanya Taekwoon. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kami menyimpan rahasia besar dari semua orang. Dan, aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal memutuskan untuk mendengarnya." yakin Taehyung. Taekwoon tersenyum sekilas.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengetahui pasal kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Taekwoon. Taehyung mengangguk. "Apa kau juga mengetahui pasal keluarga kami?" Taehyung kembali mengangguk. "Apa karena itu kau mendekati Jimin?" Taehyung diam sejenak dan Taekwoon menatapnya tajam. "Apa kau sahabat yang berniat untuk menghancurkannya?" Taehyung kembali terdiam.Taekwoon tertawa mengejek, kemudian ia menyeringai. "Bukankah, tidak ada orang yang bisa dipercaya di dunia ini?"

 ** _Malam itu, hujan turun amat deras yang diiringi bunyi petir yang menyambar di langit hitam. Seorang lelaki berumur 20 tahunan berlari menerjang derasnya air hujan yang mengguyur mantel hitamnya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin saat kakinya sudah memasuki sebuah rumah besar dimana tempat tinggalnya berada._**

 ** _Pemuda itu membuka penutup kepala mantelnya saat ia sudah sampai di teras rumahnya. Ia segera melepas mantelnya yang basah dan menetengnya masuk bersamanya. Ia membuka pintu rumah besarnya perlahan dan memasukinya. Sunyi, rumahnya memang sunyi mengingat adik laki-lakinya yang sedang berada di rumah neneknya menemani saudara sepupunya._**

 ** _Pemuda itu melewati setiap ruangan yang letaknya sebelum kamarnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati sebuah ruangan yang ia ketahui sebagai ruang kerja ayahnya yang pintunya kebetulan tidak tertutup rapat. Pemuda itu memincingkan matanya saat mendengar suara rendah di dalam sana._**

 ** _"Kim ahjussi?" pikirnya saat melihat siluet seorang pria yang ia kenal tengah menunduk takut dihadapan ayahnya dan juga ibunya. Merasa penasaran, pemuda itu memilih untuk menguping pembicaraan antara ketiga orang yang sedang berseteru tegang._**

 ** _"Kau harus mengundurkan diri secepatnya bagaimanapun caranya!" pemuda itu mendengar suara dalam sang ayah._**

 ** _"Tapi, pak. Jika saya mengundurkan diri bagaimana dengan keluarga saya?" lirihnya._**

 ** _"Itu sudah konsekuensi atas apa yang sekarang terjadi padamu, aku tidak mau ada saksi mata sepertimu yang membocorkan masalah ini ke semua orang!" sang ayah pemuda menghentikan ucapannya dan berucap tajam. "Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa istrimu berada di tanganku!"_**

 ** _Pemuda itu refleks memundurkan langkahnya saking terkejutnya belum lagi ia lebih panik saat sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya memegang pundaknya. Dia orang kepercayaan neneknya berdiri di dekatnya._**

 ** _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda itu tajam._**

 ** _"Aku ingin memberikan proposal mengenai perusahaan baru kepada ayahmu!" jawabnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya yang melihat wajah panik sang pemuda._**

 ** _"Gwenchana, Min Seok-ah! Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu!" pemuda itu salah tingkah dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya mengabaikan tatapan heran dari orang kepercayaan neneknya._**

Taekwoon menghentikan separuh ceritanya. Ia menunduk dan kemudian menatap Taehyung sedih.

"Aku—maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak pergi dan lari dari semua ini dan seharusnya mengatakan semuanya padamu dan juga pada kakakmu. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf~" Taekwoon menunduk sedih sedangkan Taehyung mencoba untuk tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau dekat dengan ayahku!" ujar Taehyung. "Apa kau tidak tahu kenapa mereka mengancam ayahku?" Taekwoon menggeleng.

"Jika aku tahu dan aku memiliki bukti, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menuntut mereka karena bukan hanya keluargamu yang menjadi korban banyak orang yang menjadi korban atas kejahatan dan kelicikan mereka. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku belum juga menemukan bukti dan titik terang mengenai apa sebenarnya rencana mereka hingga merenggut nyawa banyak orang." Taehyung mengangguk. Ia tidak menyangka meskipun Taekwoon merupakan anak kandung pertama mereka tapi Taekwoon tetap bersikap netral. "Dan, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah saat mengetahui bahwa ibumu dalam keadaan tidak baik justru aku hanya diam saja dan membiarkan mereka melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu jika aku memiliki keluarga seperti monster!"

" _Gwenchana_ , aku yakin kita pasti akan menemukan pemecahan dari masalah ini." balas Taehyung yang bingung harus merespon bagaimana. Taekwoon berfikir sejenak.

"Sebenarnya, aku merencanakan untuk mengusut kembali kasus ini secara diam-diam tapi aku butuh bantuan seseorang. Kau tahu bagaimana pengaruh keluarga Jung di dunia politik itu, kan? Kita harus benar-benar pintar menyusun rencana karena itu aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan beberapa orang."

"Benarkah, kau akan menyelidiki kasus kedua orang tuaku?" tanya Taehyung senang bukan main.

"Tentu saja, sebenarnya itulah tujuanku kembali ke Korea. Penjahat tetaplah penjahat dan penjahat jangan kita biarkan berkeliaran di luar sana. Aku sudah lama ingin mencari kedua anak Kim ahjussi sekaligus untuk menembus kesalahanku. Tapi, aku senang ternyata takdir mempertemukan kita secara tidak sengaja." Taehyung berfikir sejenak.

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa melibatkan sembarang orang,"

" _Waeyo_?"

"Min Seok _hyung_ pernah mengatakan padaku jika bukan hanya keluarga Jung yang terlibat tapi juga keluarga Park!"

"Sudah kuduga!"

"Dan, juga—sesuai janjiku aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia yang hanya aku dan Min Seok hyung yang tahu!" Taehyung menarik nafasnya dan menatap Taekwoon lekat. Ia siap mengatakan semuanya sekarang pada salah satu kakak Jimin yang duduk dihadapannya. "Sebenarnya Jimin bukanlah anak kandung keluarga Park!"

 _Cklek!_

Kedua terkejut saat mendengar pintu apartement terbuka dan muncullah kedua pemuda yang mana juga penghuni apartement itu. Taekwoon dan Taehyung berdiri bersamaan dan membeku seketika.

"Taekwoon _hyung_?" lirih Namjoon yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya terkejut begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang menatap ke arah Taekwoon dan Taehyung bergantian. Keempatnya saling menatap dengan banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk menari-nari di memori otak mereka. Sementara Taekwoon justru pikirannya hanya terfokus dengan kalimat terakhir Taehyung.

 _Jimin? Bukan anak kandung keluarga Park?_

 **TBC**

Aloohaa...

Aku kembali update agak lama, mianhae.. Hm, jangan pada kesel ya sama chap ini karena enggak ada chim-chimnya dan juga gak ada jungkook-ie.. Aku harap up-kali ini gak mengecewakan ya...

Terima kasih banyak buat para reader yang tetap nungguin ff abal-abal ini. Terima kasih yang udah review, follow dan juga fav ff ini sekaligus yang nyempetin baca di saat waktu berharga kalian. Terima kasih banyak tanpa kalian para reader aku pun juga gak bisa nerusin ff ini. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi inspirasiku dari kalian yang udah nge-review, aku terinspirasi dari kalian lhoo. Jadi, makasih banyak ya, aku gak tahu harus bilang gimana. Pokoknya sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya yang mungkin akan lebih-lebih dari chap sebelumnya.

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa...


	10. Chapter 10 : Jeongseon, All The Change

"Taekwoon _hyung_?" lirih Namjoon yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya terkejut begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang menatap ke arah Taekwoon dan Taehyung bergantian. Keempatnya saling menatap dengan banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk menari-nari di memori otak mereka. Sementara Taekwoon justru pikirannya hanya terfokus dengan kalimat terakhir Taehyung.

 _Jimin? Bukan anak kandung keluarga Park?_

Taekwoon diam membeku dihadapan kedua pemuda yang tak lain adalah rekan kerjanya itu. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang?

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _hyung_? Kami kira kau di rumah sakit menemani adikmu!" ujar Namjoon tenang dan berjalan menghampiri Taekwoon dan Taehyung. Taehyung mencoba untuk memutar otak mencari alasan yang tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan diantara kedua pemuda itu.

"Kau mengenalnya _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung, ekspresinya berubah terkejut membuat kerutan bingung di dahi Namjoon.

"Dia ini rekan kerjaku dan Yoongi _hyung_ , Tae-ah!" jawab Namjoon. Taehyung ber-ooh ria.

"Kebetulan kalau begitu, dia ini kemarin yang kebetulan ponselnya tertukar denganku saat aku menjenguk Jimin di rumah sakit. Kami tak sengaja bertemu." terang Taehyung lancar berbohong sementara Taekwoon hanya diam memasang wajah datarnya. Sekilas ia melirik Yoongi yang terlihat pucat dan kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya begitu saja.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," ujar Taekwoon menatap Namjoon. "Aku tidak tahu jika orang yang kutemui adalah adikmu!"

"Ya, dia yang sering aku ceritakan _hyung_ , adikku yang masuk ke sekolah kepolisian." jawab Namjoon, Taekwoon hanya mengangguk.

"Salamkan aku pada Yoongi, semoga dia cepat sembuh." lirih Taekwoon datar. Namjoon tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia melirik Taehyung mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu aku antar sampai ke depan," ujar Taehyung segera bergegas berjalan mendahului Taekwoon. Taekwoon mengangguk kecil dan berlalu dari hadapan Namjoon segera.

Taehyung menutup pintu apartementnya. Ia menatap Taekwoon cemas.

"Mereka tidak mendengar pembicaraan kita-kan?" tanya Taehyung seraya berjalan beriringan dengan Taekwoon menuju lantai dasar. Taekwoon hanya diam menunduk. Pikirannya masih ambigu dengan pernyataan pahit yang baru saja Taehyung beritahu padanya. Taekwoon menghentikan langkahnya, Taehyung yang sadar pun ikut serta menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan tadi." lirih Taekwoon. Taehyung mengulum bibir.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mempercayainya. Tapi, percayalah jika Jimin bukan anak kandung keluarga Park," ulang Taehyung. Taekwoon kembali memutar otaknya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Jimin mengalami—" Taekwoon hampir keceplosan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak, jangan sampai ia kelepasan mengatakan apa yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan.

 _Jimin punya penyakit genetik dari halmoni tapi apa fakta ini? Jimin bukan anak kandung mereka?_

"Darimana kau tahu? Lalu, siapa orang tua Jimin yang sesungguhnya? Dimana mereka?" tanya Taekwoon beruntun. Taehyung menunduk.

"Ayahnya sudah meninggal, sedangkan ibu-nya~" Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya. Taekwoon menatapnya intens.

"Aku tahu, kau tahu Kim Taehyung!" balas Taekwoon tegas. Taehyung mendengus.

"Jimin memang bukan anak kandung keluarga Park, tapi dia adalah anak dari anak ketiga dari nyonya Kim," jawab Taehyung lirih. Taekwoon masih menatap Taehyung tak percaya.

"Anak ketiga? Apa itu artinya, Jimin dan Jungkook kakak beradik?" tanya Taekwoon. Taehyung memincingkan matanya.

"Jungkook? Siapa dia?" tanya Taehyung yang merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

"Jeon Jungkook adalah anak tunggal dari Kim ahjumma yang tak lain adalah anak ketiga dari halmoni, tapi kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal ketika Jungkook berumur 9 tahun." jelas Taekwoon.

"Jeon Jungkook? Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah Jungkook yang sering menemui Jimin?" tebak Taehyung. Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Dialah Jungkook yang aku maksud."

"Jadi, dia cucu nyonya Kim yang selalu di _elu-elu-kan_ itu?"

"Yah~begitulah. Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti, darimana kau mengetahuinya? Dan, bagaimana bisa?" Taehyung menunduk menatap kedua kakinya.

"Aku mengetahui semua ini dari Min Seok _hyung_!" jawab Taehyung artinya. Taekwoon masih menunggu ucapan Taehyung selanjutnya. "Tapi, yang jelas satu hal yang paling penting adalah bahwa ibu kandung Jimin masih hidup!"

"Benarkah?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aku dan Min Seok hyung menyembunyikannya dari semua orang. Kami tidak mau keberadaannya membuat banyak orang mengejar nyawanya!"

"Tapi, kedua orang tua Jungkook meninggal karena kecelakaan. Jasad mereka saja ditemukan, lalu sekarang?"

"Mungkin, lebih baik jika kita bertemu dengan Min Seok _hyung_ sekarang! Karena dengan begitu aku yakin kau pasti akan memahami semua fakta ini," usul Taehyung. Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang karena kita sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi!" ajak Taekwoon. Taehyung mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Taekwoon yang masuk menuju mobilnya yang terparkir apik di halaman gedung apartement.

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

 _Kesunyian..._

 _Adalah teman semasa aku lahir_

 _Teman yang mengikuti arus bagaimana aku tumbuh besar_

 _Teman yang menemaniku saat aku berada di dalam kegelapan_

 _Teman yang membimbingku untuk melewati setiap jalan yang berkelok_

 _Teman yang menuntunku menuju cahaya kedamaian_

 _Tapi, cahaya itu sudah lari dari pandanganku_

 _Entah kemana cahaya itu pergi, aku tetap tak bisa menemukannya_

 _Meskipun aku mencoba untuk tetap berjalan mengikuti cahaya palsu yang sekarang berada di depan mataku_

 _Aku lelah dan aku ingin pergi_

 _Aku lelah mengikuti cahaya itu yang tak pernah menunjukkan ujungnya_

 _Aku lelah terus berjalan di tengah kegelapan seorang diri_

 _Aku lelah terus menjadi kuat di depan semua orang_

 _Aku lelah terus mengenakan topeng palsu dihadapan semua orang_

 _Aku lelah terus terlihat baik-baik saja_

 _Bahkan,_

 _Aku lelah terus disalahkan karena dilahirkan_

 _Siapa aku? Siapa mereka?_

 _Kenapa setiap angin salju yang berhembus terasa sedingin hinaan mereka?_

 _Apakah alam ikut tak menerima kehadiranku?_

 _Lalu, kenapa? Aku masih berada disini?_

 _Untuk apa? Dan—sampai kapan?_

 _Bolehkah aku menyerah?_

 _Bolehkah aku mengaku kalah?_

 _Karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menang_

 _Bisakah aku meninggalkan dunia dengan penyakit ini?_

 _Bisakah aku meninggalkan dunia tanpa diketahui oleh orang-orang?_

 _Namun, entah kenapa aku merasa takut mendengar tawa mereka semua_

 _Tawa yang mengiringi kematianku..._

Jimin terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh wajah manisnya. Dadanya kembang-kempis tak teratur. Jimin menyeka butir-butir keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Ia menelan ludahnya gusar. Bibir Jimin bergetar saat ia merasa rasa sakit kembali datang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Jimin meringis rendah menahan agar ia tak mengeluarkan suara. Tangan kanan Jimin memegang kepalanya, meremas rambutnya dan menyalurkan bagaimana rasa sakit itu terus berbondong berdatangan.

Jimin memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar, ekor matanya sudah mengeluarkan tetes air mata yang mengalir perlahan melewati pipi chubby-nya. Tangan kiri Jimin beralih meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sulit bernafas. Jimin semakin dalam memejamkan matanya, tangannya semakin kencang memegang salah satu organ tubuhnya yang terasa sakit bukan main.

 _BRUK!_

Jimin kembali ambruk di tempat tidurnya. Pernafasannya semakin tidak teratur, ia ingin teriak melampiaskan seluruh rasa sakitnya. Tapi, kenapa suaranya tercekat? Jimin berontak diatas ranjangnya hingga terdengar bunyi deritan ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu oak itu. Jimin semakin menangis saat merasakan bagaimana sakit yang semakin hari semakin menyiksanya. Jimin tidak kuat. Jimin tidak tahan. Jimin tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit ini. Tidak bisa, sekarang ia tidak bisa. Jimin—

Jimin merasa kembali tenang saat tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa tangan yang menyentuh berjajar di seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya menyenangkan saat merasakan tangan-tangan mungil itu sedikit memijat tubuhnya. Nafas Jimin mulai membaik saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, membuatnya tanpa sadar kembali tertidur ke alam mimpinya.

" _Eommonim_ , apa Jimin _oppa_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang bocah setelah melihat Jimin terlelap pada seorang wanita tua berkacamata bulat. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Kita harus doakan selalu untuk kesehatan _oppa_ kalian. _Arraseo_?" titah sang wanita lembuhlt seraya mengelus surai gadis kecil itu.

"Tapi, _eommonim_ kami sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin-ie _hyung_!" sahut seorang bocah laki-laki. Wanita itu beralih berjongkok dihadapan beberapa bocah berbeda gender yang berdiri cemas dihadapannya.

"Kalian tahu, bukan? Kakak kalian ini adalah orang yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa bertahan dan kembali bermain dengan kalian!"

"Apa itu benar _eommonim_?" wanita itu mengangguk.

"Kalian harus percaya padanya!"

"Baiklah, kami akan terus mendoakan Jimin-ie _oppa_ dan kami juga akan berusaha agar Jimin-ie _oppa_ tidak menangis seperti tadi. Kami tidak mau melihatnya kesakitan!" wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

" _Cha_ , sekarang kalian kembali tidur. _Eommonim_ yang akan menjaga kakak kalian, arraseo?"

" _Nde_ ~" sahut mereka serempak dan segera meninggalkan kamar dimana Jimin berada.

Wanita itu mendekati ranjang Jimin dan duduk disamping kepala pemuda manis itu. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, wanita itu kembali mengelus surai merah muda Jimin perlahan.

"Kau adalah segalanya bagi Woomna, itu berarti kau juga segalanya bagiku, Park Jimin~" lirihnya menunduk sedih saat menatap wajah damai Jimin.

.

.

Jimin mengerang diatas ranjangnya saat ia mendengar suara bising dari ruang lain. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka kedua matanya. Jimin menguap bersamaan dengan dirinya yang bangkit dari tidurnya. Jimin menarik nafas dan segera keluar dari kamar yang ditempatinya.

Jimin tersenyum setelah membuka kamarnya dan melihat dari balkon atas bagaimana banyak anak-anak yang sedang berlari ribut kesana kemari. Dengan langkah yang semangat, Jimin segera menuruni tangga dan langsung disapa oleh semua anak-anak dengan tawa riang mereka.

"Jimin-ie _oppa_..." seru salah satu anak-anak itu.

"Jimin-ie _hyung_ , kau sudah bangun?" tanya anak yang lain.

"Jimin-ie _hyung_ pasti belum mandi kan?" tanya seorang bocah dengan senyum kotaknya. Seketika, Jimin langsung menatapnya dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Jimin lembut.

"Kami sedang menunggu Kang _ssaem_ datang, _oppa_!" jawab gadis kecil yang lain. Jimin mengangguk dan masih saja tersenyum lembut.

"Dimana _eommonim_ kalian?" tanya Jimin.

" _Eommonim_ sedang di dapur, membersihkan peralatan makanan bersama dengan Jee _eonnie_!" Jimin mengangguk.

" _Arraseo_ kalau begitu, kalian lanjutkan bermainnya arra? Dan, ingat? Jangan sampai ada yang terluka dan kalian harus menjaga satu sama lain. Janji?"

" _Nde hyung-ie/oppa_!" jawab mereka serentak. Jimin kembali mengulas senyum dan segera berdiri melangkah menuju dapur.

"Jimin-ie kau sudah bangun?" sapa seorang wanita tua yang sedang membersihkan meja makan dengan kain lap. Jimin tersenyum.

"Pagi, Heo _halmoni_!" sapa Jimin ramah. "Pagi, Jee _noona_!" lanjut Jimin beralih pada seorang gadis yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Pagi Jimin-ie. Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu!" lanjut gadis blesteran Korea-Eropa itu. Ia segera mencuci tangannya dan dengan telaten menyiapkan makanan untuk Jimin.

Jimin duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan di susul dengan wanita tua yang perlahan duduk di sampingnya. Jimin menuntunnya dengan lembut menuju kursi kosong yang ada di samping tempatnya duduk.

" _Aigoo_... aku sudah semakin tua~" lirih wanita tua itu. Jimin tersenyum sekilas. "Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu perhatian. Jimin tetap mempertahankan senyum manisnya.

"Pasti, semalam aku mencemaskan kalian semua, ya?" balas Jimin merasa bersalah. wanita tua itu menggeleng.

"Kami sama sekali tidak merasa di repotkan olehmu, Jimin-ie. Justru, kehadiranmu disini memberikan warna bagi kami."

"Benarkah?" Jimin menatap wanita itu. Wanita itu mengelus surai merah muda Jimin. "Kau memilih warna rambut yang tepat." puji sang wanita pada rambut baru Jimin. Jimin kembali tersenyum.

"Jee _noona_ yang mengusulkannya. Aku tidak mau terlihat pucat dengan warna hitam," jawab Jimin. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Kau mau kuberitahu sesuatu? Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, tapi sebelum itu kau harus sarapan dan meminum obatmu, _arraseo_?" Jimin mengangguk nurut saat wanita tua itu meraih sebuah mangkok yang berisi bubur kari yang baru saja diletakkan oleh gadis cantik itu.

" _Halmoni_ , aku tinggal sebentar- _nde_? Aku mau melihat anak-anak! Sampai jumpa Jimin!" ijinnya. Wanita itu mengangguk dan Jimin hanya membalas dengan senyum manisnya.

Dengan telaten, wanita tua itu menyuapi Jimin penuh kasih sayang yang juga diterima Jimin dengan senang hati.

" _Kamsahamnida, halmoni_!" ujar Jimin setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya dan meminum segelas air putih bersamaan dengan obatnya. Wanita tua itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" _Kajja_ , ikutlah denganku karena ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu!" ajak wanita itu beranjak terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan mangkook kosong bekas Jimin tergeletak di atas meja makan.

Jimin menurut dan mengikuti wanita tua yang berjalan menuju lantai dua. Jimin hanya diam mengikuti gerak-gerik wanita tua yang berjalan di depannya hingga wanita itu membuka pintu kayu yang jauh dari ruangan lain.

"Masuklah!" titahnya dan Jimin menurut. "Sudah sepuluh hari kau di Jeongseon dan aku rasa ini waktunya untuk memberitahumu sesuatu!" Jimin hanya diam dan lebih memilih untuk melihat ke sekeliling yang ia ketahui sebagai gudang dari barang-barang lama.

"Aku dan Woomna, nenekmu mendirikan panti asuhan ini saat kami berusia 31 tahun. Kami mendirikan di Jeongseon dengan tujuan agar tidak ada orang yang mengetahui tempat ini selain dirimu bahkan orang kepercayaan Woomna sekalipun, hingga ia hanya memberitahumu diantara semua anak dan cucu-cucunya."

"Jadi, apakah ada maksud lain dari _halmoni_ yang membangun panti ini?" wanita itu mengangguk.

"Awalnya Woomna yang memikirkan untuk membangun sebuah tempat khusus yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang termasuk keluarganya karena ia merasa suatu saat nanti akan ada sesuatu yang mengancam hidup salah satu anggota keluarganya. Dan, kerisauan Woomna ternyata benar bahwa salah seorang anaknya sempat terancam." Jimin mendengarkan cerita wanita itu dengan khidmat hingga tanpa sadar jika wanita itu sudah meletakkan sebuah kotak di pangkuannya. "Apa kau tahu berapa anak kakek dan nenekmu yang sesungguhnya?"

"Bukankah hanya tiga orang, _halmoni_?" wanita itu tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya kakek dan nenekmu memiliki empat orang anak. Anak pertama adalah Kim Wonjae, kedua adalah Kim Soorin, ketiga adalah Kim Hyunji, dan anak terakhir adalah Kim Nara—"

"Tunggu _halmoni_ , siapa Kim Hyunji? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, dan setahuku anak halmoni hanya tiga orang~" potong Jimin bingung. Wanita itu tersenyum dan membuka kotak yang berada di pangkuannya. Ia mengambil secarik foto dan ia serahkan kepada Jimin. Jimin memincingkan matanya saat melihat foto itu, sebuah perasaan aneh timbul saat ia melihat foto itu. Bagaimana garis wajah, bibir, mata dan hidungnya yang persis sepertinya.

"Dia yang bernama Kim Hyunji, semasa ia lahir ia hanya tinggal disini jauh dari keramaian kota bahkan jauh dari saudara-saudaranya. Woomna pernah tinggal selama setahun bersama suaminya disini tepat saat ia tengah mengandung Hyunji, itulah sebabnya tidak ada orang yang tahu mengenai anak ketiga Woomna yang dilahirkan di panti ini,"

"Tapi, Heo _halmoni_ —kenapa halmoni menyembunyikannya dari semua orang?"

"Itu karena kakekmu yang memintanya. Pada saat itu, ada krisis antara keluarga Kim dan keluarga Park. Dimana keluarga Park mengalami masa kejayaannya dan menginjak-injak harga diri keluarga Kim. Kakekmu tidak ingin bayi mungil yang baru lahir itu terkena imbas atas apa yang tidak ia lakukan maka dari itu keduanya sepakat membiarkan Hyunji tinggal disini bersamaku. Woomna dan suaminya selalu datang setiap satu bulan sekali dan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama Hyunji selama satu minggu. Hingga Hyunji menginjak 15 tahun, kegiatan rutin itu tak pernah lagi ia rasakan. Setiap hari, aku melihat kekosongan di balik matanya yang selalu menatap jendela menantikan kedatangan kedua orang tuanya berharap ia kembali bisa tertawa bersama kedua orang tuanya dan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama. Tapi, mereka tak juga datang hingga Hyunji berumur 22 tahun. Sudah tujuh tahun Hyunji tidak bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia sering murung dan jarang tersenyum, tinggal di tempat terpencil bersama sahabat ibu-nya adalah hal menyakitkan dalam hidupnya." wanita tua itu menyeka bulir air matanya yang keluar begitu saja. Sementara, Jimin? Ia hanya diam mendengar apa maksud wanita yang ia panggil _'Heo halmoni'_ itu menceritakan semua ini padanya.

"Hingga suatu hari dimana Hyunji berumur genap 25 tahun, pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasakan jatuh cinta dan setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya aku kembali melihat senyum manis yang berkembang di wajah cantiknya. Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang relawan Seoul yang datang ke Jeongseon untuk membantu warga miskin. Mereka selalu bertemu dan tumbuhlah rasa cinta diantara mereka. Hyunji sangat mencintai pemuda itu begitu pula dengan pemuda tampan itu. Mereka menikah di gereja Jeongseon setelah tiga tahun pacaran,"

"Apakah Hyunji _ahjumma_ tidak meminta ijin kepada halmoni dan haraboji?" tanya Jimin yang merasa kikuk memanggil nama asing dengan sebutan ahjumma. Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Hyunji menikah tanpa memberitahukan Woomna dan suaminya sebagai gantinya aku dan suamiku yang menjadi walinya. Mereka melangsungkan pernikahan yang sederhana—"

"Apakah _halmoni_ tidak mencoba untuk memberitahukan ini semua pada _halmoni_ atau _haraboji_?" potong Jimin penasaran.

"Aku sudah berusaha memberitahu mereka. Aku mengirim mereka pesan dan menulis surat untuk mereka tapi tak satupun dari pesan atau surat itu mereka balas. Bahkan, aku sudah lupa jika Hyunji sudah menganggap kedua orang tuanya tiada setelah ia mengetahui kebenaran siapa kedua orang tuanya yang sesungguhnya. Hyunji sangat marah saat ia tahu ia diasingkan sejak lahir dan berfikiran mungkin itulah alasan kenapa kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah mengunjunginya karena ia anak yang tidak diinginkan!" Jimin menunduk miris mendengarnya.

"Lalu, dimana ia sekarang?" wanita tua itu tersenyum sendu.

"Suaminya meninggal saat ia melahirkan anak pertama mereka,"

"Ap-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jimin panik.

"Maafkan aku Jimin-ah aku tidak tahu karena pada saat itu aku tidak ada disini."

"Lalu, kenapa _halmoni_ menceritakan ini semua padaku?" tanya Jimin. Wanita itu menelan ludahnya gusar, ia menunduk sedih.

"Kematian suaminya yang memang direncanakan membuat Hyunji murka setelah ia melahirkan putra pertamanya. Belum genap 40 hari setelah melahirkan, Hyunji nekat datang ke Seoul dan pergi ke kediaman keluarganya. Dengan menggendong putra pertamanya ia berteriak di depan rumah megah itu. Menuntut semua orang yang ada di rumah itu untuk keluar dan mendengar apa yang akan Hyunji katakan kepada mereka—"

"Apa Heo _halmoni_ ada disana? Apa saat itu _haraboji_ juga masih hidup?"

"Aku ada disana dan kakekmu masih hidup. Semua orang berkumpul di hadapannya tepatnya di teras rumah itu. Kakek-nenekmu, pamanmu dan istrinya, bibimu dan suaminya, adik Hyunji, keluarga orang kepercayaan mereka, serta aku dan suamiku yang berdiri di belakang Hyunji dan bayinya yang terlelap. Dan, pada saat itulah aku baru sadar apa yang selama ini Hyunji rasakan dan ia pendam seorang diri~

 ** _Malam itu, malam terlihat pekat tanpa bintang dan gumpalan awan yang terlihat gelap. Seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri dihadapan keluarga besar dengan bayi yang berada di gendongannya. Jangan lupakan dua pasang insan yang juga berdiri di belakang wanita itu. Nafas wanita itu terengah, menatap murka ke arah semua orang yang berada di hadapannya. Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya nanar._**

 ** _"Siapa kau?" tanya seorang wanita yang lebih tua dengan angkuhnya._**

 ** _"Aku tahu kalian semua adalah orang terhormat!" seru wanita paruh baya itu, suaranya terdengar bergetar dan lantang. Ia menatap tajam kearah kedua orang tuanya yang tak sedikitpun menatap kearahnya. "Orang terhormat yang tidak memiliki budaya!" lanjut wanita itu._**

 ** _"Berani sekali kau!" seru wanita angkuh itu._**

 ** _"Kim Soorin!" seru pria tua dengan suara tegasnya untuk menghentikan salah satu anak perempuannya._**

 ** _"Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya siapa aku. Baiklah, akan kuberitahu, aku Kim Hyunji anak dari Kim Dong Lee dan Kim Woom Na!"_**

 ** _"Apa?" pekik mereka semua._**

 ** _"Itu tidak mungkin!" seru seorang wanita yang lebih muda dari Hyunji._**

 ** _"Itu mungkin dan itu nyata!" seru Hyunji. "Aku dilahirkan di Jeongseon, tempat terpencil dan jauh dari keramaian. Aku diasingkan disana dan tidak pernah dianggap, kalian tahu kenapa? Karena, aku tidak diinginkan! Kelahiranku tidak diinginkan! Orang tua yang tidak mengingkan anaknya, aku jauuuuuuh dari kalian semua. Aku menderita disana bersama orang lain yang seharusnya tidak memiliki tanggungan untuk menjagaku!" Hyunji berjalan mendekati kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri bersisihan ia terus berseru tak membiarkan siapapun untuk menyela ucapannya._**

 ** _"Aku bukan sampah tuan dan nyonya Kim! Yang bisa kalian buang setelah kalian selesai memakainya! Aku juga manusia~tapi, kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Hiks! Apa salahku?" Hyunji menarik nafasnya. "Aku tidak memiliki keluarga selain Heo ahjumma dan Heo ahjussi, bahkan aku tidak berpendidikan setinggi kalian, aku tidak pernah menikmati bagaimana tinggal di neraka itu, apalagi menunggangi mobil mewah ataupun memiliki seorang teman, aku juga tidak pernah menuntut selama ini. Tapi, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku disana? Jika kalian tidak menginginkanku kenapa kalian TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU SEJAK AKU BERADA DI RAHIMMU NYONYA KIM!!!! KENAPA KALIAN MASIH MEMBIARKAN AKU HIDUP? Dan, sekarang kau membunuh satu-satunya orang yang memberiku kasih sayang. KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH SUAMIKU?" seru Hyunji terengah, ia menyeka air matanya dan membiarkan bayinya yang sudah menangis terisak._**

 ** _"Aku baru melahirkan bayiku, bayi mungilku yang baru berumur lima hari sudah tidak memiliki ayah. Bayi mungilku yang memiliki ibu yang tidak diakui keluarganya. Bayi mungilku yang malang~" Hyunji mencoba untuk menenangkan bayinya yang menangis. Ia kembali menatap ayahnya nyalang. "Kenapa kau membunuh suamiku?" tanya Hyunji serak. "KENAPA?" bentaknya._**

 ** _"Dia pria miskin yang tak pantas untukmu!"_**

 ** _"APA PEDULIMU TUAN KIM? BAHKAN AKU MENGUTUK KELUARGA INI! KELUARGA YANG TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENDAPATKAN KETENANGAN HINGGA KE CUCU-CICIT HINGGA SERATUS TURUNAN MEREKA SEKALIPUN. KELUARGA YANG AKAN DIBENCI OLEH SEMUA ORANG! KELUARGA YANG AKAN DIHINA OLEH SEMUA ORANG! KELUARGA YANG AKAN DIRENDAHKAN OLEH SEMUA ORANG! KALIAN AKAN MERASAKANNYA SUATU SAAT NANTI! BAHKAN, AKU MERASA MALU DI LAHIRKAN DARI KELUARGA INI!" seru Hyunji lantang. ia memundurkan langkahnya lunglai dan menatap semua orang yang ada dihadapannya satu persatu._**

 ** _"Apa kalian sekarang berfikir untuk membunuh bayiku juga?" Hyunji tertawa dengan keras layaknya orang gila. "Itulah tujuanku kemari! Aku ingin kalian membunuh kami berdua!"_**

 ** _"Kim Hyunji~" lirih seorang wanita yang berdiri miris di belakang Hyunji._**

 ** _"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU KIM HYUNJI! AKU JIJIK MENDENGARNYA! MARGAKU BUKAN KIM! AKU PARK HYUNJI! Kau tahu itu, bukan? Heo ahjumma?" tanya Hyunji melembut. Wanita itu seketika bungkam. "Setidaknya aku bisa bangga karena Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk mengganti margaku. Karena aku benar-benar malu mengingat bahwa aku dilahirkan dari mereka berdua!" Hyunji menunjuk kedua orang tuanya. "Kalian sudah merenggut keluarga kecilku~kenapa kalian masih membiarkan aku hidup? Kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku sekalian? Bukankah, aku anak yang tidak diinginkan nyonya Kim?" Hyunji menyeringai. Ia kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan jika kedua kakinya mengeluarkan cairan merah darah mengingat ia memakai baju pasien selutut._**

 ** _"Hyunji, kau pendarahan!" seru wanita yang bersamanya mendekati Hyunji dengan panik begitu pula dengan beberapa orang yang di depannya yang menatap iba kearahnya. Hyunji meringis saat bayinya kembali menangis._**

 ** _"Ibu tidak apa-apa nak!" ujar Hyunji mencium kening putranya. "Ibu sangat menyayangimu Park Jimin, mianhae! Hiks, jeongmall mianhae~" Hyunji menjatuhkan dirinya diatas paving halaman rumah mewah itu._**

 ** _"Omo, kau pendarahan. Aku akan—"_**

 ** _"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" bentak Hyunji saat seorang pria mendekatinya._** ** _"Aku seorang dokter, tenanglah aku akan mengobatimu!"_**

 ** _"APA PEDULIMU?" Hyunji kembali berteriak dihadapan pria yang berlutut dihadapannya. "Jangan pedulikan aku karena aku bukan siapa-siapamu!"_**

 ** _"Tidak! Kau juga adikku, sudah sepantasnya aku menolongmu!" Hyunji menatap pria itu nyalang._**

 ** _"Benarkah kau bisa menolongku?" tanya Hyunji melembut. Pria itu diam menatap kedua mata bengkak Hyunji. "Apa benar kau akan menolongku?" ulang Hyunji. Pria itu mengangguk samar. "Apa kau bisa mengembalikan suamiku? Apa kau bisa?" tanya Hyunji nanar. Pria itu menatap kedua mata Hyunji. Terlihat jelas dibalik matanya bagaimana penderitaannya. "Apa kau bisa mengembalikan suami~" lirih Hyunji menunduk. "Dia adalah pria yang baik yang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan aku yang dilahirkan seperti anak haram. Justru, dia selalu menyemangatiku karena ketidakadaannya orang tuaku. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu di balik jendela kamarku menunggu kedatangan mereka? Tujuh tahun aku menunggu seseorang yang tidak pasti. Yang hanya memberikan harapan palsu padaku!" Hyunji mencoba untuk berdiri meskipun akhirnya dibantu oleh pria itu. Hyunji hanya diam dan menatap semua orang yang berdiri di depannya._**

 ** _"Selamat kalian menang! Aku pecundang yang memberikan selamat kepada para pemenang!" kedua mata Hyunji berhenti tepat pada kedua orang tuanya. "Dan aku pecundang yang menyesal menunggu orang yang tidak pernah menganggapku ada!"_**

Jimin terdiam mendengar cerita wanita tua itu.

"Jimin? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu cemas melihat ekspresi shock di wajah Jimin.

"Siapa—nama anak Hyunji _ahjumma_?" tanya Jimin dengan suara rendah. "Park Jimin?" Jimin mengulang jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ia kembali menatap foto yang ada di tangannya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan keras. "Park Jimin? Bukan—aku—kan? Nama Park Jimin pasti banyak di Korea~" tanya Jimin lirih. Heo halmoni tersenyum miris.

"Tidakkah kau tahu kenapa nenekmu begitu menyayangimu?" tanyanya. Jimin terdiam, ekspresinya tak terbaca saking terkejutnya.

"Jadi, apa itu artinya aku bukan anak kandung keluarga Park?" Jimin kembali bertanya. Heo halmoni menunduk sedih. Jimin mendengus. "Apakah itu artinya apa yang selama ini _halmoni_ lakukan padaku hanya karena merasa bersalah kepada anaknya?" Jimin meninggikan suaranya. "Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku tinggal di keluarga Park, jika aku anak dari Hyunji _ahjumma_?"

"Aku mohon maafkan ibumu—" ringis Heo halmoni yang sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Apa?" jantung Jimin berpacu kencang mendengar permohonan maaf dari wanita tua dihadapannya.

"Setelah kejadian itu, ia bertemu dengan nenekmu~

 ** _Hyunji masih terisak dihadapan ibunya yang menemuinya diam-diam setelah amarah yang meledak dihadapan semua keluarganya._**

 ** _"Hyunji-ya~"_**

 ** _"Untuk apa kau kemari? Untuk memastikan bahwa aku sudah mati atau belum?" bentak Hyunji menepis tangan ibunya yang hendak menghapus bulir bening yang mengalir di pipinya. Kedua mata ibunya menatap sendu kearah sahabatnya yang duduk di samping Hyunji seraya menenangkannya._**

 ** _"Hyunji—"_**

 ** _"Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"_**

 ** _"Hyunji pulanglah ke rumah sayang, kita mulai dari awal! Bersama Jimin—"_**

 ** _"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil Jimin dariku!"_**

 ** _"Tidak hanya Jimin tapi juga dirimu!"_**

 ** _"Aku tidak sudi untuk menjadi bagian dari kalian!"_**

 ** _"Hyunji-ya..."_**

 ** _"Kalian pasti akan menyakiti Jimin-ku~"_**

 ** _"Ani, kami akan menyayangi kalian!"_**

 ** _"Hentikan semua kebohonganmu nyonya Kim!"_**

 ** _"Hyunji-ya aku mohon maafkan aku dan ayahmu. Kami tahu kami—"_**

 ** _"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku berumur 15 tahun. Kau orang asing yang sedang menjelma mereka. Pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"_**

 ** _"Hyunji, dengar! Aku tahu aku salah telah meninggalkanmu disana. Tapi, sungguh kami tidak bermaksud demikian. Kami hanya ingin melindungimu~" Hyunji tertawa mengejek. "Pulanglah sayang, Jimin membutuhkan—"_**

 ** _"Dibandingkan bersama keluargamu aku lebih memilih menyerahkan Jimin ke musuh keluargamu!" potong Hyunji yang membuat kedua wanita itu menatapnya tak mengerti. "Bagaimana jika aku menyerahkan Jimin ke keluarga Park, nyonya Kim? Aku dengar bayi mereka yang baru lahir meninggal saat persalinan. Bagaimana jika Jimin menjadi penggantinya,"_**

 ** _"Hyunji-ya..." lirih wanita di samping Hyunji._**

 ** _"Tidak, kau tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa keluarga mereka—"_** ** _"Mereka sama buruknya dengan dirimu!"_** ** _"Hyunji-ya pikirkan masa depan Jimin jika ia berada di sana! Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya~" Hyunji kembali tertawa mengejek._**

 ** _"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana sengsaranya dirimu saat melihat cucumu berada di dalam keluarga musuhmu. Apakah kau akan peduli? Atau justru mengabaikannya. Bahkan, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melakukannya sekarang juga!"_**

 ** _"Hyunji, aku mohon jangan melakukan ini semua. Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu bersama Jimin tinggal di Jeongseon tapi jangan kau—"_**

 ** _"Terlambat nyonya Kim. Jimin tidaklah berarti untukmu dibandingkan dengan cucu-cucumu yang cerdas dan angkuh itu, dia bukan apa-apa. Anak Park Kang Min dan Park Hyun Ji, tidak ada artinya untukmu!"_**

 ** _"Hyunji, kau—"_**

 ** _"Ahjumma, antar aku ke kediaman keluarga Park!" Hyunji beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah melihatku dan benar-benar menganggapku tiada. Dan kau akan terus merasa bersalah saat melihat Jimin tumbuh besar bersama mereka!"_**

Jimin semakin pucat. Mendengar kenyataan pahit yang menyangkut hidupnya. Jimin kemudian tersenyum miris.

 _Bahkan, sejak aku berumur lima hari pun aku sudah ditakdirkan hidup dengan banyak masalah._

"Jadi, apa aku dilahirkan hanya untuk pelampiasan?" tanya Jimin menatap Heo halmoni. Pandangannya sulit diartikan.

"Jimin-ie..." Jimin tersenyum.

"Seperti apa ayahku?" tanya Jimin. "Bahkan, ibuku lebih beruntung dibandingkan diriku!" Jimin merasa terpukul dan sakit tepat di hati kecilnya. "Memang, _tidak ada orang baik di dunia ini_!" kedua mata Jimin bergerak gusar. "Bahkan, aku tahu kenapa _halmoni_ memberitahuku mengenai tempat ini hanya padaku. Ini semua adalah kepalsuan!" Jimin menatap wanita tua itu. "Apa dia berpesan sesuatu padamu, Heo _halmoni_?" wanita itu mengangguk kecil dan masih terisak.

"Jika kau tiba-tiba datang kemari, maka kau harus tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya~" Jimin mengangguk, sebenarnya hatinya tengah mengendalikan air matanya agar tidak tumpah dihadapan wanita tua itu. Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap wanita tua itu.

"Bahkan, anak haram saja masih diberi kesempatan mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tua kandungnya!" ucap Jimin sarkasme dan pergi meninggalkan wanita itu begitu saja.

.

.

Jimin membuka pintu kamar yang ia tempati dengan pandangan kosong, ia menutupnya tanpa niat dan berjalan menuju ranjang kecilnya. Jimin duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan lemas. Kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar seolah pukulan keras yang ditujukan pada hatinya yang rapuh.

Terlalu banyak, untuk Jimin ingat semua masa lalu itu. Masa lalu pahit yang memang sudah dialami sebelum ia lahir bahkan sejak ibu kandungnya lahir. Tapi, ia sadar kehidupan ibunya dan dirinya jauh berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Bahkan, bisa dikatakan ibunya lebih beruntung dibandingkan dirinya.

Jimin menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Jimin menangis sekeras mungkin. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan air matanya. Kebenaran ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dibandingkan hinaan yang biasa ia terima. Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan tidak membiarkannya merasakan bahagia meskipun hanya satu detik saja? Kenapa? Semua ini bahkan lebih berat untuknya?

Jimin terisak semakin keras menimbulkan banyak pasang mata mungil yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya, mengintipnya bahkan ikut menangis seolah mereka ikut merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Bocah-bocah polos itu menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sendu saat Jimin semakin keras mengeluarkan isakannya. Di belakang anak-anak itu berdiri dua orang wanita yang terpaut umur yang sangat jauh.

" _Halmoni_ sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Jimin?" tanya gadis cantik itu.

"Aku merasa bersalah untuk menceritakannya tapi aku juga sudah berjanji pada Woomna. Seharusnya aku bisa menghentikan Hyunji menyerahkan Jimin kepada keluarga Park. Jimin sangat terpukul karenanya!" sesal Heo halmoni melihat bagaimana terpuruknya Jimin.

Beberapa anak kecil bahkan sudah memerah matanya karena menahan isak tangis mereka. Hari itu, tanpa Jimin ketahui ada banyak orang yang bersamanya. Menemaninya dan menangis bersamanya. Meskipun mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Jimin rasakan.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , kau ada dimana?" tanya Namjoon setelah sambungan teleponnya terhubung dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi ia coba hubungi.

 _"Mianhae, Namjoon-ah aku ada urusan mendadak ada apa?"_ tanya orang diseberang sana.

"Eoh? Ada apa?"

 _"Adikku harus di operasi sekarang, kau ingat?"_

"Ah, _arra_! Baiklah kalau begitu, lalu apa kau tidak ikut ke Jeongseon?"

 _"Pergilah kau bersama Yoongi. Kau gantikan aku, nanti saat kau ada tugas aku akan menggantikanmu!"_

" _Arraseo hyung_!"

 _"Gomapta Namjoon-ah!"_ akhir suara seberang sebelum mengakhiri sambungannya secara sepihak.

"Aku rasa Taekwoon tidak pernah serius dengan pekerjaannya, dia selalu mementingkan urusan pribadinya dibandingkan pekerjaan. Apa dia tidak bisa profesional?" tanya Young Wook kesal.

"Sabarlah _hyung_ , Kau tahu bukan Taekwoon _hyung_ sangat berpengaruh disini!" sahut Baekhyun.

"Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa seenaknya!" balas Young Wook.

"Tapi, menurutku dia juga cukup bertanggung jawab. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan? Kalian pernah dengar setiap keberhasilannya saat ia berada di China?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ya, itu sebenarnya cukup menganggumkan!" jawab Young Wook yang membuat beberapa rekannya tersenyum karena sifat plin-plannya.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan ke Jeongseon?" tanya Seung Hyun.

"Yang pasti itu Yoongi _hyung_!" jawab Namjoon. Yoongi merenggangkan lengan ototnya lelah.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah kau hutang pekerjaan padaku? Pergilah bersama Namjoon!" pinta Yoongi pada Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat tatapan horor dari pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"Tidak! Aku menolak jika kau memintaku ke Jeongseon dan mengejar Jung Hoseok! Aku tidak mau!" bantah Baekhyun.

"Aish _hyung_!" dengus Yoongi.

"Lagi pula Namjoon kan sudah menemanimu. Untung saja dia mau!" balas Baekhyun. Yoongi mendengus.

"Baiklah! Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang _hyung_! Kau tahu betapa jauhnya Jeongseon itu?" ajak Namjoon.

"Aku benci tempat baru!" Yoongi menggerutu namun tetap mengikuti langkah Namjoon yang sudah berpamitan kepada semua orang.

.

.

.

Taekwoon memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang berekspresi datar duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya kini tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang di sebuah cafe yang biasa tempat Taehyung dan orang itu bertemu.

"Apa mereka tidak akan curiga padamu yang selalu saja mengabaikan pekerjaan?" tanya Taehyung formal. Taekwoon menatapnya serius.

"Mereka tidak akan peduli apa yang aku lakukan selama mereka tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya!" jawab Taekwoon yang setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

Hampir selama 10 menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya orang yang mereka tunggu datang dan segera duduk di hadapan keduanya.

" _Jeongmall mianhae_ , aku terlambat!" ujarnya membungkuk sopan terlebih dihadapan Taekwoon.

" _Gwenchana_!" balas Taekwoon datar. Min Seok, orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Kau tentu tahu mengenai pertemuan ini kan?" tanya Taekwoon tanpa basa-basi. Min Seok mengangguk.

"Pasti, Taehyung sudah menceritakannya padamu!" balas Min Seok. Taekwoon mengangguk sekilas.

"Aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal padamu. Termasuk tentang keluarga Taehyung dan terutama tentang Jimin. Apakah Jimin dan Jungkook kakak beradik?" tanya Taekwoon. Min Seok menggeleng.

"Jimin adalah anak dari putri ketiga tuan dan nyonya Kim sedangkan Jungkook adalah anak dari putri bungsu tuan dan nyonya Kim,"

"Apakah maksudmu, _halmoni_ dan _haraboji_ memiliki empat orang anak? Lalu, dimana yang satunya?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Aku tahu cerita ini dari ayahku yang mana juga adalah orang kepercayaan tuan Kim. Nyonya Kim melahirkan anak ketiganya di Jeongseon, tanpa diketahui siapapun. Pada saat itu, ada perebutan hak waris antara keluarga Kim dan keluarga Park. Kau tentu tahu cerita kakek-nenek buyutmu kan?" Taekwoon mengangguk. "Pada saat itu, kelaurga Park mengalami kejayaan. Perusahaan yang mereka geluti membuahkan hasil di seluruh pasaran dunia, hal itu mengakibatkan mereka yang juga menginginkan bidang yang sedang keluarga Kim jalani. Itulah kenapa tuan Kim menyuruh nyonya Kim bersembunyi di Jeongseon, tempat terpencil selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Tuan Kim harus berkali-kali pulang ke Seoul dan Jeongseon untuk memastikan bahwa nyonya Kim baik-baik saja!"

"Jadi, apakah pada saat itu ibuku sudah lahir?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Tentu saja, nyonya Jung sudah berumur 5 tahun dan tuan Kim berumur 8 tahun. Mereka tetap di Seoul dan melakukan _homeschooling_. Karena, bagaimanapun juga tuan Kim tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya." Min Seok menarik nafasnya. "Pada saat itu, tuan Kim hampir merasakan kehilangan dan keterpurukan yang luar biasa. Kedua anaknya di sandera oleh mereka dan mengancam untuk memberikan perusahaan keluarga Kim kepada mereka. Tapi, dengan segala alibinya, tuan Kim berusaha keras membebaskan anaknya yanh disandera selama hampir tiga bulan, tepat saat srelah itu anak ketiganya lahir di Jeongseon. Tuan Kim sangat takut bayi kecilnya yang baru lahir terkena imbas kejahatan mereka maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan anak ketiganya tumbuh disana dan jauh dari keluarganya yang sebenarnya, menyembunyikan segala kebenaran dari anak ketiganya dan tidak membiarkannya dikenal dunia!"

"Ibuku pernah disandera?" gumam Taekwoon terkejut.

"Itu adalah trauma berat oleh keluargamu dimana saat berumur kanak, ibumu pernah hampir dilecehkan dengan kejam oleh mereka dan tuan Kim yang semakin putus asa melihat bagaimana penderitaan anaknya membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain untuk membunuh para bedebah itu. Tuan Kim membunuh mereka dengan tangannya sendiri dan mengambil semua aset yang selama ini mereka miliki. Sejak saat itulah, semua orang tahu bagaimana beringasnya tuan Kim yang kemudian ditakuti oleh semua orang. Tapi, ia sangat merasa bersalah kepada putri ketiganya. Putri ketiganya yang polos yang sangat berbeda dengan kedua anaknya. Putri ketiganya itu memiliki hati yang lembut dan ia tidak ingin ada yang merusak hati lembutnya.

Maka dari itu, saat situasi kembali membaik tuan Kim pergi ke Jeongseon untuk menjemput istrinya setelah satu tahun berlalu. Ia sudah tekad untuk membiarkan anaknya di Jeongseon dan berjanji akan mengunjunginya setiap bulan. Awalnya, nyonya Kim tidak menyetujui keinginan tuan Kim tapi tuan Kim mengatakan jika ia melakukan ini semua demi anaknya. Ia tidak mau anak mereka kali ini merasakan kejamnya dunia keluarga mereka. Dan dengan berat hati nyonya Kim meninggalkan anaknya bersama dengan sahabat mereka di Jeongseon. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu kapan mereka sering kesana dalam beberapa minggu—

Namun, semuanya berubah dimana malam itu, seorang wanita datang mengenakan baju pasien dengan seorang bayi berumur lima hari di gendongannya. Mengaku, bahwa dia adalah anak dari tuan dan nyonya Kim. Mengaku, bagaimana dengan kejinya mereka membunuh suaminya yang tak lain dari ayahnya sendiri. Mengaku, bagaimana menderitanya selama ini telah dibuang jauh dari keluarga kandungnya. Ah, kau ingat saat itu aku dan kau masih berumur 5 tahun, dan Hoseok berumur 1 tahun? Mereka menyuruh kita menunggu di kamar Hoseok!" Taekwoon tampak mengingat.

"Aku~tidak begitu ingat!" balas Taekwoon masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Min Seok.

"Pada malam itu, adalah malam dimana mereka terakhir kali melihat anak ketiga tuan dan nyonya Kim beserta bayinya. Karena, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui dimana mereka berada saat ini. Kecuali, nyonya Kim!" Min Seok menatap Taekwoon intens. "Nyonya Kim masih berusaha untuk membujuk anaknya untuk kembali bersama mereka tapi anaknya dengan tegas mengatakan tidak dan bahkan mengancam ia akan menyerahkan bayinya ke dalam musuh keluarga mereka. Awalnya, nyonya Kim tidak mempercayainya, tapi ia tidak akan pernah tahu jika perkataan anak ketiganya adalah kesungguhan. Ia benar-benar meletakkan bayi kecilnya di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Park yang sedang berduka karena meninggalnya bayi mereka saat persalinan. Saat itulah, nyonya Kim merasa bersalah kepada bayi itu!"

"Jadi, itu benar—Jimin?" tanya Taekwoon. Min Seok mengangguk. "Itulah sebabnya _halmoni_ sangat menyayangi Jimin melebihi kami semua? Bahkan, melebihi Jungkook?" Min Seok kembali mengangguk. "Lalu, bagaimana Taehyung bisa mengetahui hal ini?"

"Taehyung yang menemukannya dua tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat aku baru membaca surat wasiat nyonya Kim untuk mencari keberadaan anak ketiganya dan disaat itulah aku bertemu dengan Taehyung." jawab Min Seok menatap Taehyung. "Kau tahu, dunia itu benar-benar sempit," Min Seok tersenyum. "Ayah Jimin adalah saudara kembar dari ibu Taehyung. Tentu saja kedua orang tua Taehyung mengenalnya karena mereka juga hadir saat pernikahan mereka di Jeongseon," Taekwoon terkejut.

"Apa? Jadi, itu artinya Taehyung dan Jimin saudara sepupu?" tanya Taekwoon tak percaya. Taehyung tersenyum.

"Maka dari itu, aku terpaksa berpura-pura ingin menghancurkan Jimin karena aku tidak ingin Jimin mengetahui kebenaran ini dari orang lain. Terlebih Namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung yang memiliki dendam sejak awal pada keluarga Park!" balas Taehyung. "Tapi, aku benar-benar menyesal karena pernah menyelakainya. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah bermaksud demikian meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri aku juga yang membuat rencana mereka sukses untuk menghancurkan keluarga Park. Tapi, saat giliran Jimin aku benar-benar tidak tega!"

"Semua ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Jadi, dimana ibu Jimin sekarang?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Dia ada disini, dia ada di Seoul. Dia sangat baik dan seramah Jimin!" jawab Taehyung. Taekwoon tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya luntur seketika.

"Tapi, bagaimana reaksi Jimin jika ia mengetahui semua ini?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Maka kita harus bersiap jika dia akan membenci kita semua bahkan termasuk ibu kandungnya sendiri!" balas Min Seok menunduk sedih.

— _SIMPLE_ —

Hari ini, matahari sedikit bersembunyi di balik awan. Langit terlihat agak mendung namun terasa sedikit nyaman karena angin sepoi yang mengalir di daerah pegunungan Jeongseon.

Hoseok mengancingkan lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan seraya menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Kemudian, ia meraih ponselnya yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar menandakan panggilan dari seseorang.

" _Nde_ , Jungkook-ie..." sahut Hoseok setelah mengeser tombol hijau pada layar ponsel pintarnya.

 _"Hyung, kau ada dimana?"_ tanya sebuah suara dari seberang.

" _Hyung_ sedang berada di luar kota, ada apa Kook-ie?"

 _"Hyung lupa, ada pertemuan sosialisasi perguruan tinggi hari ini?"_

" _Omo! Mianhae, hyung_ benar-benar lupa. _Jeongmall mianhae_ Kook-ie, tapi kau tenang saja _hyung_ akan menyuruh sekretarisku untuk datang, _arraseo_?"

 _"Tidak biasanya kau lupa hyung!"_

" _Mianhae, hyung-ie_ sedang banyak pekerjaan. Kau sedang ada dimana?"

 _"Waeyo?"_

"Kau ada di asrama kan? Aku mendapat laporan jika kau sering kabur, kau kemana?"

 _"Aku tidak kemana-mana, aku hanya menemui Seokjin hyung!"_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, jika kau ingin pergi seharusnya kau memberitahuku terlebih dahulu,"

 _"Nde, hyung! Mianhae,"_

" _Gwenchana_ , kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya- _nde_?"

 _"Nde, hyung!"_

Hoseok memutuskan sambungannya dengan orang yang menghubunginya. Ia berbalik badan dan tepat saat itu seorang pemuda berlawanan tinggi dan kekar menatap kearahnya.

"Jungkook?" tanyanya. Hoseok mengangguk dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Dia mengabariku mengenai sosialisasi perguruan tinggi. Untuk saja aku tidak menimbulkan curiga! Apa kau sudah siap _hyung_?" tanya Hoseok. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

" _Kajja_ , kita bisa pergi sekarang!" ajaknya mendahului langkah Hoseok. Hoseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berjalan keluar rumah yang kini tengah ia sewa di sebuah kota terpencil. Hoseok menekan tombol otomatis mobil pada kuncinya dan segera membuka kemudia mobil diikuti pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya kau katakan padaku mengenai gadis itu _hyung_!" sahut Hoseok setelah ia melajukan mobilnya dan mendapati keheningan antara pemuda itu dan dirinya.

"Keluargaku menuduhku menghamilinya, tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membunuhnya!"

"Tapi, kau sudah terlanjur menjadi seorang pembunuh yang melibatkan diriku. Bahkan, aku tahu cepat atau lambat mereka semua pasti akan menemukan kita disini. Sejauh apapun kita lari, mereka pasti akan bertemu dengan kita, cepat atau lambat!"

" _Mian_ , Hoseok-ie seharusnya aku tidak melibatkanmu hal ini,"

"Akan lebih baik jika aku yang kau libatkan dibandingkan Jimin yang kau libatkan!" balas Hoseok. Pemuda itu menunduk.

"Sebesar apa kau mencintai Jimin?" tanyanya. Hoseok tersenyum miring.

"Sebesar aku membenci dirinya!" jawab Hoseok. "Jujur saja, aku memang tertarik padanya jika dia bukan saudaraku. Tapi, mengingat kenyataan itu membuatku sadar jika dia adalah orang yang sudah merebut segalanya dariku. Merebut _halmoni_ , merebut Taekwoon _hyung_ bahkan dia sudah memporak-porandakan keluargaku. Ingin sekali aku melenyapkannya di dunia ini jika dia bukan adikmu!"

"Jimin adalah orang yang baik. Dia tidak seperti keluargaku yang lainnya. Kau akan menyesal jika kau berniat untuk menyakitinya!"

"Aku juga ingin menganggap Jimin sebagaimana aku menganggap Jungkook. Tapi, aku tidak bisa saat setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya. _Mianhae_ ~"

" _Gwenchana_ aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Bagaimanapun juga aku tetap berhutang budi padamu!"

"Itu tidak masalah, aku senang bisa membantumu,"

"Hoseok berhenti!" titah pemuda itu tiba-tiba saat mereka melewati jembatan dan sampai di sebuah taman dan rumah tua yang cukup besar yang satu-satunya yang ada di jalan itu.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Hoseok.

"Bukankah, itu Jimin? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di Jeongseon?" tanyanya. Hoseok mengikuti arah tunjuknya bersamaan dengan sebuah mobil yang ikut berhenti berlawanan arah dengannya. Pemuda itu segera keluar dari mobilnya diikuti Hoseok. Keduanya berjalan menuju bangku dimana seorang pemuda manis berada.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada pula dua orang pemuda yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang dan lebih terkejut saat ternyata dua orang pemuda itu menghampiri seorang pemuda manis bersurai merah muda layaknya bunga sakura.

"Jimin?" panggil pemuda tinggi yang berjalan di depan Hoseok. Jimin mendongak dan menatap pemuda itu tersenyum, ekspresinya tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Tae Il _hyung_?" lirih Jimin berdiri dari duduknya. Pemuda yang tak lain kakak Jimin, Park Tae Il itu menatap bagaimana perubahan Jimin sekarang. Bagaimana rambut merah mudanya yang semakin cocok untuknya dan pipinya yang terlihat tirus dan tubuhnya yang mengurus.

Jimin melirik di balik punggung Tae Il dan melihat ada tiga pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Tae Il. Dua pemuda yang Jimin kenali dan satu pemuda yang hanya Jimin tahu nama dan fotonya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tae Il bingung.

"Berlibur? _Ani_! Aku kerja di panti asuhan ini!" Jimin menunjuk rumah tua yang berada di samping taman, dimana banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain di halaman rumah dan melambaikan tangannya padanya. Jiminpun membalas dengan senyum cerahnya. "Aku kira _hyung_ tidak akan mengenaliku dengan rambut baruku ini. Maka dari itu, aku mengecatnya dengan warna ini. Apa aku terlihat cocok?" tanya Jimin yang membuat keempat pemuda itu tercekat dengan pertanyaan konyol yang Jimin lontarkan. Sungguh, mereka merasa ini bukan seperti Jimin yang biasanya. Entah kenapa mereka merasa ada yang aneh dari Jimin yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Dalam hati Jimin menyeringai. Inilah saatnya untuk menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa Jimin tidak lemah. Jimin bisa berdiri sendiri dan Jimin adalah orang yang kuat. Cukup sudah banyak orang yang meremehkannya. Cukup sudah banyak orang yang merendahkannya. Jangan salahkan Jimin jika, mulai saat ini Jimin akan melakukan hal diluar dugaan mereka.

 _Aku bisa menjadi apa yang aku inginkan_

 _Aku menerima setiap apa yang Tuhan berikan_

 _Dan aku bersyukur dengan apa yang Tuhan berikan padaku_

 _Aku adalah aku_

 _Aku adalah diriku yang tidak akan membiarkan mereka merubah diriku yang sebenarnya_

 _Mungkin mereka merencanakan hal rumit untuk menghancurkanku_

 _Tapi, tidak denganku_

 _Karena aku akan melawan mereka dengan caraku sendiri_

 _Dengan cara yang lebih sederhana_

 _Dan cara yang lebih ampuh dan jarang digunakan oleh siapapun_

 _Cara yang akan membuahkan kemenangan_

 _Dan cara yang akan merubah semuanya_

 _Cara yang membuat mereka lupa dengan rencana rumit yang mereka pikirkan sebelumnya_

 _Karena caraku hanya satu dan sangat Simple_

 _Yaitu_

 _Sebuah keyakinan_

 **TBC**

Woahhh... Aku update setelah dua hari kemarin. Aku harap chap ini gak mengecewakan ya. Dan untunglah aku bisa fast update, hehe... Dan juga aku mau bercuap-cuap sedikit aku harap tidak menganggu reader semua ya...

(-) Aigoo, entah kenapa aku nulis chap kali ini aku mewek sendiri. Nyeritain gimana kelahiran Jimin aku malah nangis kaya orang gila. Ngetik sambil narik ulur ingus di idung /author jorok\ bahkan sampe mataku bengkak karena gak berhenti nangis. Gimana gak nangis coba, kalau aku buat beginian sambil dengerin lagu mellow? Ya, mungkin gak terlalu mellow sih cuman artinya itu lho ngena banget. Aku pas ngetik ff ini selalu dengerin lagunya: V, J-hope - Hug Me, BTOB - Way Back Home, Jin - Awake, BTS - I Need You, Big Bang - if You, VIXX - love Letter, Hyuk - i'll Hug You, VIXX - To Us, V, RM - 4 O'Clock, dan GD - Untitled, 2014. Sebenernya ada lagu lainnya sih tapi aku sering dengerin lagu ini, coba deh dengerin salah satu mungkin aja ngena para reader apa lagi lagunya V sama RM atau lagunya GD, kudu mewek lagi aku dengernya. Tapi, jujur aja aku pertama buat ff ini karena lagunya Woozi - Simple dan 2ne1 - Lonely. Apalagi kemarin aku lagi semangatnya pas nonton TV lokal di kota tempat aku tinggal, mereka setelin mv bts-not today, senangnya... rasanya beda ya lihat mv di TV sama di laptop, kkkk

(-) Mian, reader-deul jika Jungkook lagi-lagi gak ada di chap ini. Maklum dianya lagi prepare buat adegan selanjutnya, kkkk /apalah ini\\. Oh, iya aku buat Jimin ganti rambut ya sebelumnya kan hitam muali chap ini dia bakal pink kaya era spring day karena menurut aku dia imut-imut gmn gitu... terus ekspresinya enak buat diapa-in gitu/ketawa jahat, digapok reader bangtan ditendang yoongi\ Karena di chap depan Jimin bakal berbeda dari chap sebelumnya yang cuman diem diapa-apain. Saatnya buat Jimin beraksi /berubah power ranger *krik krik\ mian, atas guyonan garing ini reader-nim.

(-) Dan terima kasih para reader yang review bilang kalian nungguin ff ini dan minta fast update entah kenapa aku jadi benar-benar semangat dan pengen namatin ff ini dulu. Disini yg juga ikutin ff aku yg lain Rogue dan One On the Way? Ditunda dulu ya, karena ini ff pertama aku disini jadi aku ingin menuntaskan yang pertama terlebih dahulu. Karena mengingat saat ini, dikehidupan real, aku lagi nganggur gak ada kerjaan dan lagi banyak inspirasinya buat ff ini. Karena gmn ya aku orangnya pelupa kalau lama-lama aku anggurin pas aku dapat inspirasi jadi lupa seterusnya. Kecuali dua ff lainnya karena saat ini aku belum nemuin inspirasi buat nerusin tu dua ff itu. Hehe, jeongmall mianhae...

(-) Last, aku mau ucapin terima kasih buat :

 ** _HyunSangOh, Rrn49, SuMaMon, CaratARMYmonbebe, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, rivaicchi, sinosijak7, Tyongie, shienya, Summer Chii, noona93, Ido Nakemi, HanSnowflakes99, thalkm, Arlert09, tobikkoARMY, Monday Kid, Guest, vallery.kim, chiochiole, Purwita545, Melyauyut517, meol, jmp, ChiminsCake, LeeEunKi._**

Juga para reader yang udah follow dan fav ff ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	11. Chapter 11 : The Other Person

"Tae, sudah kau temukan?" tanya Namjoon pada Taehyung melalui sambungan telepon.

 _"Sebentar hyung, aku sedang melacaknya,"_ balas Taehyung dari seberang.

Namjoon dan Yoongi telah sampai di Jeongseon tengah malam tadi dan mereka langsung mencari penginapan seadanya. Paginya, mereka langsung bekerja dan meminta tolong pada Taehyung untuk melacak keberadaan Jung Hoseok. Yoongi yang juga sedang berkutat pada laptopnya melihat sekilas Namjoon yang diam menunggu ucapan dari Taehyung.

"Namjoon-ah katakan pada Taehyung untuk mentransfer file yang ada, ke dalam email-ku!" pinta Yoongi. Namjoon mengangguk dan segera mengatakan apa yang seperti Yoongi pesankan kepada Taehyung. Namjoon berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk Yoongi setelah sebelumnya memutuskan sambungannya dengan Taehyung.

"Apa sudah terkirim?" tanya Namjoon seraya mendaratkan pantatnya di tempat kosong di samping Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bergumam dan masih fokus ke layar laptop di depannya. Kedua mata Namjoon ikut mengarah pada layar laptop yang masih saja ditatap Yoongi, intens.

"Sinyal internet disini sama sekali tidak bagus, file yang dikirim Taehyung lambat merespon," dengus Yoongi tak sabar. Namjoon mengangguk paham. "Dan, apa yang dikatakan Tae? Apa dia sudah menemukan keberadaan Jung Hoseok?" tanya Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa dan menatap Namjoon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sinyal disana cukup bagus dan mendukung segala sistem operasi yang Taehyung lakukan jadi prosesnya cukup cepat. Dan, Taehyung bilang jika mobil Jung Hoseok terparkir di pemukiman warga!" jawab Namjoon.

"Setahuku disini, tidak ada rumah mewah ataupun vila, hotel maupun motel pasti mau tidak mau ia menyewa rumah seadanya. Aku sempat membaca peta Jeongseon bahwa pemukiman warga ada di bawah kaki gunung Jeongseon, itu artinya tidak jauh dari sini!" balas Yoongi.

"Tapi _hyung_ , kita juga harus memastikan apabila sewaktu-waktu saat kita bergerak mencarinya justru Jung Hoseok sudah pergi dari tempatnya!" usul Namjoon. Yoongi mengangguk setuju.

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku membutuhkan jaringan internet sekarang, karena file yang sedang Taehyung kirim padaku itu berupa aplikasi lacak yang sudah Taehyung permanen pada _black box_ mobil Jung Hoseok!" sahut Yoongi. Namjoon berfikir sejenak.

"Jaringan internet, ya?" gumamnya. "Ah ya!" serunya saat ia ingat sesuatu dan langsung kembali meraih ponsel pintarnya. "Kata Taehyung, sebenarnya di setiap kota ada akses internet yang hanya diketahui oleh aparat negara, termasuk Jeongseon ini. Dia sudah mengajariku cara menangkap sinyal yang berada jauh dari jangkauan kita. Semoga saja berhasil." jelas Namjoon. Yoongi tersenyum bangga.

"Untung saja aku mengenal dua orang teknisi jenius seperti kau dan Taehyung!" puji Yoongi.

"Aish, _hyung_! Aku ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Taehyung!"

"Woahh, tidak biasanya kau memuji anak itu~" goda Yoongi. "Kalian kakak beradik yang memang ditakdirkan memiliki otak jenius!"

"Aish, seperti kau tidak saja _hyung_!" Namjoon semakin tersipu pada ucapan Yoongi yang berupa pujian yang pastinya jarang sekali Yoongi lontarkan pada siapapun.

Hening sesaat diantara mereka. Namjoon yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya dan Yoongi yang masih menunggu putaran loading penuh hingga 100% pada layar laptopnya.

"Berhasil!"pekik Namjoon senang, ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , masukkan email-mu lewat ponselku. Aku sudah mendapatkan akses jaringan internet dari kantor bupati Jeongseon!"

"Benarkah? _Daebak_!" gumam Yoongi heran sementara Namjoon tersenyum bangga dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yoongi. Yoongi segera menerimanya dan langsung membuka aplikasi email.

"Meskipun jaringannya tak secepat di Seoul, tapi lumayanlah untuk mengunduh aplikasi yang dikirim Taehyung!" sahut Yoongi saat dirinya tengah menunggu notifikasi berhasil dari unduhannya.

Yoongi kembali mengutak-atik ponsel Namjoon setelah notifikasi berhasil itu berbunyi dengan segera ia membuka aplikasi itu dan mengetik sesuatu disana. Yoongi terus berkutat dihadapan ponselnya yang bukan miliknya hampir sekitar 30 menit lamanya hingga tak menyadari jika Namjoon sudah tidak duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu?" tanya Namjoon yang kembali entah darimana dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi. Yoongi tak kunjung membalas pertanyaan Namjoon karena matanya yang masih fokus ke layar ponsel pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu paham cara kerja aplikasi ini. Tapi, kata Taehyung hanya perlu menulis plat nomornya maka akan muncul posisi mobil itu. Tapi, sampai sekarang banyak sekali titik-titik yang mengartikan dimana mobil itu berada,"

"Mungkin saja itu bekas tempat yang pernah disinggahi mobil itu sebelumnya _hyung_!"

"Ah, benar! Lalu, bagaimana kita tahu dimana mobil itu berada sekarang?" Namjoon berfikir sejenak.

"Mungkin—diantara banyak titik-titik itu, salah satu diantara mereka yang bergerak~mungkin itulah letak dimana mobilnya saat ini!"

"Jadi, kita harus menunggu sampai salah satu titik ini bergerak?" Namjoon hanya mengangguk. Yoongi kemudian menghela nafas dan kembali menatap layar ponsel Namjoon.

Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa seraya matanya yang masih terfokus dengan layar ponsel di depannya.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" tanya Namjoon yang membuat Yoongi seketika menatapnya aneh.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Yoongi heran. Namjoon tersenyum kikuk dan Yoongi menatapnya intens. "Ah~apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Ya, begitulah _hyung_." jawab Namjoon malu-malu.

"Jadi, siapa?" tanya Yoongi. Namjoon menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Siapa apanya?" Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi akibat pertanyaan tidak masuk akal Namjoon.

"Orang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta bodoh!" cibir Yoongi kesal. Namjoon ber-ooh ria. "Ayo ceritakan! Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kau jatuh cinta sejak empat tahun yang lalu!" Namjoon tersenyum kembali membayangkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan seseorang yang bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin.

"Kau ingat saat aku pertama mendapat tugas kasus ini dengan Taekwoon _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon. Yoongi mengangguk. "Saat kami mendapat informasi bahwa si resepsionis itu tengah menemani kakaknya yang sedang melahirkan di Severance Hospital kami langsung kesana untuk menemuinya tapi aku tidak menyangka pertemuan pertama itu sedikit memalukan," Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Saat itu kami berada di koridor rumah sakit dan kebetulan dia berjalan melewatiku dan Taekwoon hyung. Dia melewati kami dan tersenyum kearah kami seraya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia menghentikan langkahnya dan melambaikan tangannya dan dengan bodohnya aku kira dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aish, aku benar-benar malu saat itu!" Namjoon merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, dia seorang dokter?"

"Yap, dia dokter di Severance Hospital. Lalu, setelah pertemuan itu kami kembali bertemu di kedai cafe dekat Hotel Gradia. Waktu itu aku bersama Baek _hyung, hyung_. Karena Baek _hyung_ yang sedang lelah maka mau tidak mau aku yang harus memesan pesanannya. Aku langsung menyapanya saat aku tahu jika orang yang disampingku di meja pesan adalah dia. Dan kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya saat melihatku? Dia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku, hyung!"

"Ya, kau memang tidak pantas untuk dikenali!"

"Yak! _Hyung_! Bisa kau hanya mendengar saja? Tak perlu berkomentar!"

"Huft, _arra_!"

"Lalu, aku mengingatkannya bahwa aku orang yang dilambaikan tangan olehnya di koridor rumah sakit tapi yang aku dapat adalah bahwa dia tidak melambaikan tangannya padaku, melainkan pada orang yang bersamaku~"

"Haha, itu artinya pesona Taekwoon _hyung_ lebih besar dibandingkan dirimu. Kau ini memang tidak ada apa-apanya!"

"Apa-apa apanya? Dengar dulu, ini belum selesai. Aku benar-benar kesal saat dia mengatakan bahwa di melambaikan tangannya pada Taekwoon hyung terlebih aku yang membalasnya mau ditaruh dimana wajahku yang tampan ini?"

"Jadi, dia kekasihnya Taekwoon _hyung_?"

"Nah, ini yang membuatku senang—"

"Tadi katanya kau kesal sekarang senang, kau ini lelaki yang tidak memiliki pendirian!"

"Aish, _hyung_ makanya jangan suka memotong ceritaku!" Namjoon menggerutu. "Setelah aku bertanya seperti yang kau tanyakan tadi kau tahu apa jawabannya, ternyata Taekwoon _hyung_ adalah sepupunya bahkan dia juga mengatakan jika Taekwoon _hyung_ bukan sepupunya saja dia tidak akan mau menjadi kekasihnya!" Yoongi berfikir sejenak.

"Dia dokter di Severance Hospital?" tanya Yoongi, Namjoon mengangguk. "Bukankah, kau tahu ayahku juga kerja disana?" Namjoon kembali mengangguk. "Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Seok Jin! Tentu, aku tidak akan melupakan namanya!" Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Aish, _baboya_! Dia itu junior ayahku, bisa dibilang dia adalah asistennya. Dia dokter muda di Severance Hospital dan dia juga dokter yang menangani Jimin kemarin bersama ayahku!" terang Yoongi. Namjoon terkejut bukan main.

"Dan, dia bilang Taekwoon _hyung_ adalah sepupunya?" gumam Namjoon.

"Tapi, dia memang dokter yang sangat baik. Dia sangat menyayangi semua pasiennya, tapi kau tahu? Saat aku melihatnya bersama Jimin dia bersikap sangat berbeda!"

"Apa dia juga membencinya?" tanya Namjoon cepat dan entah kenapa Yoongi bereskpresi seperti tak suka.

"Ani! Justru sebaliknya! Jimin hanya tertusuk dan bisa sembuh dalam beberapa minggu ke depan tapi sikapnya sudah seperti Jimin terkena penyakit berbahaya!" Namjoon berfikir sejenak.

"Apa itu artinya mereka berdua saling mengenal?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak menanyakannya pada ayahku! Terlalu malas lebih tepatnya!" balas Yoongi, kedua matanya tanpa sengaja kembali ke layar ponsel Namjoon yang masih di pegangnya. " _Omo_! Ada satu titik yang bergerak!" seru Yoongi hingga bangkit dari duduknya dan membuat Namjoon terkejut bukan main. "Namjoon, ah! _Kajja_!" ajak Yoongi berjalan mendahului Namjoon. Namjoon mendengus meskipun akhirnya mengikuti langkah Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi melajukan mobilnya diatas kecepatan rata-rata. Melewati setiap jalan yang berkelok, naik-turun hingga tikungan tajam.

"Titiknya menuju ke bukit Jeongseon. Itu adalah tempat yang satu-satunya jarang ada pemukiman bahkan aku dengar disana hanya ada satu bangunan yang jauh dari kota!" seru Namjoon yang kini tengah menatap layar ponselnya dan memberi petunjuk pada Yoongi yang sedang mengemudi.

Yoongi hanya diam dan masih fokus pada jalannya yang penuh dengan tikungan serta di samping kanan dan kirinya yang penuh dengan pepohonan yang tingginya menjulang. Tepat saat tikungan yang cukup tajam, Yoongi memelankan laju mobilnya saat kedua mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah mobil yang melaju berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Eoh, _hyung_? Titiknya dekat sekali dengan kita!" seru Namjoon tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya.

"Itu karena mobilnya ada di depan kita, bodoh!" sela Yoongi. Namjoon seketika mendongak dan ikut menatap apa yang menjadi objek penglihatan Yoongi saat ini.

Dapat Yoongi dan Namjoon lihat secara bersamaan, bagaimana saat mobil itu menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah Taman yang berada di samping sebuah rumah tua yang cukup besar.

"Itu, Park Tae Il! Benar! Dia ada disini!" pekik Namjoon saat melihat siluet seorang pemuda keluar dari mobil dan hendak berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat diikuti seseorang yang ikut keluar dari mobilnya.

"Dan, itu—Jung Hoseok! Akhirnya, aku bisa menangkapnya!" gumam Yoongi geram.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, ia segera keluar dari mobilnya disusul Namjoon di belakangnya. Keduanya melangkah di belakang Jung Hoseok sementara pemuda yang mereka incar itu berjalan membuntuti Park Tae Il menghampiri seseorang.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba saat tahu siapa orang yang dihampiri Tae Il dengan tergesa-gesa.

 _Jimin?_

Entah kenapa, seluruh darah yang ada di dalam tubuh Yoongi terasa mendidih saat melihat perubahan pemuda manis yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia temui. Yoongi merasakan bagaimana jantungnya yang berdesir melihat saat pemuda itu mendongak dan berdiri saat seseorang memanggilkan namanya.

"Tae Il _hyung_?" bahkan, Yoongi bisa mendengar suaranya yang terdengar berbeda saat memanggil sebuah nama. Suara itu? Kenapa terasa menggema di kedua gendang telinga Yoongi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yoongi bisa mendengar pertanyaan seseorang pada pemuda manis itu yang terdengar antara bingung dan juga cemas.

"Berlibur? _Ani_! Aku kerja di panti asuhan ini!" Yoongi mengikuti arah tunjuk pemuda itu pada sebuah rumah tua yang besar. Dapat Yoongi lihat bagaimana banyak anak-anak di jalan rumah yang melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda manis yang juga sedang tersenyum cerah.

 _Apa secepat itu? Dia melupakan kejadian malam itu? Dia bahkan terlihat seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dalam hidupnya._

"Aku kira _hyung_ tidak akan mengenaliku dengan rambut baruku ini. Maka dari itu, aku mengecatnya dengan warna ini. Apa aku terlihat cocok?" Yoongi tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri saat ia mendengar penuturan pemuda manis itu yang meminta pendapat tentang rambut barunya yang menurut Yoongi sangat cocok dan terlihat manis baginya. Surainya yang berubah menjadi merah muda dan terlihat seperti permen kapas atau seperti bunga sakura? Yang jelas, itu sangat cocok untuk Jimin. Dan, bolehkah Yoongi mengakui bahwa dia menyukainya? Aish, apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan? Kenapa dia begitu peduli dengan apa yang Jimin lakukan? Bukankah itu tidak penting baginya?

"Ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, _hyung_? Apa kalian juga sedang berlibur?" tanya Jimin tersenyum dan membuyarkan keempat pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya meskipun mereka berdiri tak bersisihan.

"Kalian?" tanya Tae Il bingung dan menatap Jimin. Jimin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Huft~Jeongseon memang sangat cocok untuk berlibur, cuaca disini benar-benar menyenangkan!" Jimin merenggangkan tangannya membuat dua pemuda diantara mereka mencoba untuk menenangkan kontraksi jantung mereka yang menimpa terlalu berlebihan. "Apa ini sebuah kebetulan?" tanya Jimin, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi, kenapa kalian terlihat kaku seperti ini? Kalian seperti baru saja melihat orang mati yang baru saja bangkit dari kubur. Apa dengan rambut baruku ini, aku terlihat semenakutkan itu?" tanya Jimin yang tanpa mereka semua sadari ia sedikit menyeringai. "Bahkan, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan _kakakku, kakak sepupuku, teman kakakku, bahkan mantan kekasih kakakku_ dalam satu tempat dan satu waktu secara bersamaan," ujar Jimin yang membuat Tae Il dan Hoseok semakin mengeryit bingung dan seketika kedua menoleh ke belakang mereka dimana ada dua pemuda yng juga tengah berdiri menatap Jimin.

"Jimin?" panggil seorang wanita tua yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghampiri kelimanya. Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum. "Siapa mereka?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengelus surai Jimin. Jimin tersenyum tulus, senyuman yang sangat berbeda saat ia berhadapan dengan keempat pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya _halmoni_ , pokoknya mereka berhubungan dengan kata _'kakak'_ denganku!" jawab Jimin masuk akal. Wanita tua itu tersenyum.

"Jika kau kedatangan tamu, maka kau harus menyuruhnya masuk!" titah sang wanita. Jimin mengangguk antusias.

"Ah, benar! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? _Kajja_ , silahkan masuk!" ajak Jimin, ia berjalan mendahului seraya menggandeng wanita tua yang tadi menghampirinya.

 _Sejak kapan? Jimin berubah menjadi manja seperti ini?_

.

.

"Silahkan, kalian bisa meminumnya! Tak perlu sungkan~" uajr Jimin saat setelah seorang gadis cantik mengantar minuman untuk mereka berlima. Jimin menatap mereka satu persatu. "Jadi? Apa yang seharusnya aku katakan disaat situasi canggung seperti ini?" tanya Jimin jujur. Sungguh, entah kenapa mereka merasakan hal lain yang tidak bisa mereka katakan perasaan apa itu. Yang pasti, itu bukan perasaan yang baik.

Jimin menatap Hoseok dengan eye smile-nya.

"Seok-ie _hyung_?" panggil Jimin yang membuat Hoseok seketika mendongak dan kembali merasakan perasaan aneh saat Jimin memanggilnya dengan nada seimut dan seramah itu. "Aku dengar, kini kau akan dicalonkan sebagai pemilik resmi saham Jung corporation. Apa itu benar?" Hoseok hanya diam menatapnya. Jimin berfikir sejenak. "Bagaimana jika aku menandatangi hak waris yang _halmoni_ dulu berikan padaku? Kau tahu bukan, apa isinya? Dan, apa yang akan terjadi pada keluargamu?" tanya Jimin yang membuat Hoseok mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi. "Itulah yang namanya hidup, keluargamu yang berjuang dan aku yang menikmati hasilnya. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jeon Jungkook yang ternyata anak yatim piatu yang tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Hah! Aku turut prihatin!"

"Park Jimin!" bentak Tae Il. Jimin beralih menatapnya.

"Ada apa _hyung_? Jika kau mendukungku, aku bersedia memberikan 50% sahamku padamu. Bukankah kau juga tahu, sebanyak apa _halmoni_ memberikannya padaku? Bahkan, dia juga memberikan semua saham keluarga Jung padaku. Bukankah, keluarga angkuh itu sekarang tidak memiliki apa-apa? Apa lagi mengingat sekarang kau yang sudah dibuang oleh keluargamu!" sinis Jimin. Membuat beberapa pasang mata itu tertohok mendengarnya. "Dan, apa sekarang kau hanya bisa diam saja? Tuan Jung Hoseok?" tanya Jimin menyeringai. Kini ia beralih menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi bergantian. "Kalian tahu, siapa mereka berdua?" tanya Jimin pada Tae Il dan Hoseok seraya menunjuk kearah Namjoon dan Yoongi. Sementara, Tae Il dan Hoseok beralih menatap kearah Namjoon dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Tapi, aku rasa~aku telah mempermudah pekerjaan mereka. Bukankah, _hyung-ie_ sedang mencari mereka berdua?" tanya Jimin yang sesekali mengerling pada Yoongi. Yoongi segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin meskipun ia masih sesekali meliriknya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Aku selalu mengikuti perkembangan dunia politik selama ini. Kabar bahwa Jung Hoseok mendapat surat panggilan dari kepolisian sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru negara," jawab Jimin. "Dan, hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan kalian dan juga hari kesialan kalian!" lanjut Jimin. "Bahkan, jika kalian berempat ingin menganggap pertemuan denganku adalah sebuah keberuntungan maka kalian harus bangga karena telah melihat rambut baruku sebelum aku pulang ke Seoul. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Jimin yang membuat keempat pemuda itu masih menatapnya tak percaya.

Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap kearah Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Tersangkanya sudah ada di depan mata, jadi tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Jimin sebelum memutuskan meninggalkan keempat pemuda yang masih dibuat heran dan bingung atas sikap Jimin yang bisa di bilang jauh dari kata berbeda.

Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu menatap bagaimana Namjoon dan Yoongi yang tengah memborgol kedua tangan Hoseok dan Tae Il, dan membawa mereka masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Jimin menaiki tangga yang menuju kamarnya bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang menghampiri Heo _halmoni_.

"Mungkin ini ketidaksengajaan, tapi maafkan kami karena telah mengganggu kenyamanan panti asuhan anda, nyonya!" ujar Namjoon sopan dan membungkukkan badannya.

" _Gwenchana_! Itu sudah menjadi tugas kalian!"

"Dan, dimana Park Jimin?" tanya Namjoon kemudian.

"Ini sudah jam tidur siang, dia pasti sedang menidurkan anak-anak," jawab Ny. Heo. Namjoon mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, berikan salam kami padanya!" wanita tua itu mengangguk dan setelahnya Namjoon kembali ke mobil dimana Yoongi sudah menunggu di kursi kemudinya.

Setelah kepergian mobil itu, Heo _halmoni_ segera melangkahkan kakinya menapak tangga dan menuju ke kamar Jimin. Heo _halmoni_ menghela nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk meraih kenop pintu itu.

Dengan perlahan, Heo _halmoni_ membuka pintu kamar Jimin. Menatap sendu bagaimana pemuda manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang serta menunduk menatap kedua kakinya. Heo _halmoni_ berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya, mengelus surai lembut merah mudanya yang mampu menenangkan Jimin kapan saja.

"Jimin-ie..." panggil wanita tua itu lembut. Jimin tetap diam dan tak bergeming dalam posisinya.

"Ini tak semudah seperti yang aku bayangkan, _halmoni_!" lirih Jimin, ia mendongak dan menatap kedua mata sendu wanita tua itu. "Tapi, apa kau yakin aku bisa melewati semua ini?" tanya Jimin. Heo halmoni mengangguk.

"Kau bisa, sayang!"

"Meskipun dengan penyakit ini?"

"Jimin-ie..."

"Apa hidupku memang harus dipenuhi oleh kebohongan?"

"Jimin-ie..."

"Bahkan, aku tidak tahu apakah kebahagiaan untukku akan datang padaku atau tidak!"

"Jimin, dengar!" Heo halmoni menginterupsi agar Jimin hanya mendengarnya. "Yakinlah pada satu hal. Siapapun dirimu, bagaimanapun dirimu kau tetaplah Park Jimin. Park Jimin yang tidak bisa dirubah siapapun tapi bisa merubah apapun. Kau percaya itu?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya. Seperti sediakala, sesuai dengan apa yang harus mereka miliki dengan tangan mereka sendiri, bukan milik orang lain. Bahkan, aku siap jika aku harus mati tanpa seorang pun yang datang ke pusaraku!"

.

.

.

.

"Waah, lihat pahlawan kita telah membawa orang terkemuka!" seru Young Wook bangga dan bertepuk tangan saat Yoongi dan Namjoon masuk ke kantor kepolisian Gangnam bersama dengan Hoseok dan Tae Il.

" _Daebak_! Baru dua hari kalian pergi tapi kalian sudah menjemput mereka. Bahkan tidak hanya satu, tapi dua tersangka sekaligus!" kini, giliran Seung Hyun yang memuji dan berjalan di belakang Young Wook yang mendekati mereka tak lupa juga Baekhyun dan Taekwoon serta beberapa petugas yang bekerja di bidang lain yang ikut serta menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Bersamaan dengan itu kedua mata Hoseok menatap kedua mata Taekwoon yang memang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hoseok mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya sementara Taekwoon beralih menatap saudara sepupunya yang juga sesebaya dengannya.

"Untuk sementara kita pisahkan mereka, Baekhyun-ah kau bawa Park Tae Il ke ruang interogasi karena kita akan memulai darinya dan kau Seung Hyun-ah, bawa Jung Hoseok ke gudang! _Arra_?" titah Young Wook.

" _Nde hyung_!" jawab mereka bersamaan dan segera melaksanakan apa yang baru saja Young Wook katakan pada mereka. Sepergian keempatnya, Young Wook menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Wah, _daebak_! Aku benar-benar kagum dengan kalian!" pujinya yang justru hanya mendapat senyuman balasan dari Namjoon.

"Aku akan menangani Park Tae Il, _hyung_ bisa kau urus Jung Hoseok seorang diri?" tanya Yoongi pada Taekwoon. Taekwoon berfikir sejenak tapi ia juga tak punya cukup alasan jadi mau tidak mau ia terpaksa mengangguk. "Baiklah _hyung_ , aku masuk duluan!" ujar Yoongi meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan berjalan menuju ruang interogasi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di Jeongseon?" tanya Young Wook. Namjoon mendengus dan kemudian menggeleng.

" _Hyung_ aku masuk dulu- _nde_?" pamit Namjoon dan melangkah menuju ruang rapat untuk merehatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Young Wook mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, ia beralih menatap Taekwoon.

"Apa di gudang tidak ada cctv?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Ada, dan itu hanya satu di dekat lampu yang berada di pusat ruangan. Dan, ingat! Gudang tidak kedap suara, jadi seberisik apapun kau membuat suara semua orang pasti akan mendengarnya!" himbau Young Wook. Taekwoon mengangguk singkat. "Aku tahu kau belum pernah menginterogasi orang tapi aku sepenuhnya percaya padamu!" Young Wook menepuk pundak Taekwoon sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Taekwoon masih diam di tempatnya berdiri. Sekitar lima menit ia berfikir, apa ini takdir pertemuan pertamanya dengan adiknya setelah sekian lama? Apakaj harus dengan cara seperti ini untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana rindunya ia kepada adiknya itu? Taekwoon menarik nafas dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, meraih beberapa dokumen yang berisi data diri atau mengenai hal lain yang menyangkut Jung Hoseok. Dengan langkah bimbang ia menuju gudang yang terletak di sudut kantor, jauh dari keramaian.

Taekwoon menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berada di depan pintu. Ingin, saat ia membuka pintu dan langsung memeluk adiknya. Ingin, saat ia membuka pintu dapat melindungi adiknya sebagai mana saat ia kanak dulu. Ingin, saat ia membuka pintu hubungannya dengan adiknya seperti sedia kala. Ingin, saat ia membuka pintu hanya sebuah kasih sayang dan kekeluargaan yang ada. Tapi, apa daya keinginan itu, harapan tetaplah harapan dan Taekwoon tidak bisa memungkiri itu semua. Semuanya sudah berubah termasuk dirinya.

Taekwoon membuka pintu itu perlahan dan menutupnya tanpa suara. Langkahnya mengambang menuju ke sebuah meja yang ditata di bawah lampu di pusat gudang yang sekelilingnya terdapat banyak kardus yang ditata menjulang tinggi dan saling berjajar. Taekwoon meletakkan dokumen yang ia bawa diatas meja, menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan pemuda yang tak lain adalah adik kandungnya. Taekwoon menatapnya sebentar, kemudian tangan kanannya merambat memasuki saku mantelnya untuk meraih sebuah kunci kecil yang tadi sempat diberikan Namjoon padanya. Taekwoon membuka borgol yang mengunci tangan Hoseok membuat Hoseok seketika menatapnya. Ia tersenyum kecut.

" _Hyung_ tahu, karena siapa aku berada disini?" tanya Hoseok to the point yang justru hanya Taekwoon abaikan dan lebih memilih membolak-balik kertas yang berada dihadapannya.

"Pihak kepolisian sudah mengirim surat panggilan untukmu, jadi kau tak perlu menyalahkan karena siapa kau ada disini!" balas Taekwoon tak kalah datar. Hoseok mendecih.

"Bahkan, kau mungkin tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak terlibat dengan kasus sialan ini bukan?" Taekwoon menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau disini bukan sebagai tersangka tapi sebagai saksi!" ujar Taekwoon. Hoseok menatapnya, kemudian ia menunduk. Taekwoon menatap kearah cctv yang terletak tak jauh diatas langit-langit gudang. "CCTV menangkapmu membuka kunci kamar hotel dan keluar selang beberapa menit, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Taekwoon. Hoseok diam meskipun kini ia tengah menatap Taekwoon intens. Hoseok mendecih, meremeh kearah Taekwoon.

"Apakah kau masih menganggapku sebagai adik kandungmu?" Hoseok bertanya sementara Taekwoon hanya diam. "Setelah tujuh tahun kau meninggalkan rumah hanya karena kau mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya tentang keluarga kita lalu kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku?" Hoseok menatap kedua mata Taekwoon nanar. "Bahkan, kau memintaku untuk berpura-pura menyukai Jimin. Agar apa? Agar aku melindunginya? Kau tidak tahu, pikiran labilmu itu justru membuat Jimin semakin berfikir bahwa aku membencinya. Ya, aku memang membencinya karena siapa? Karenamu hyung! Kau menyuruhku untuk membedakan Jimin dan Jungkook, kenapa? Karena kau tidak menyukai Jungkook, alasan macam apa itu?! Apa bedanya dari mereka berdua? Orang-orang mengira aku iri karena halmoni yang sangat menyayangi mereka, tapi apa peduliku? Aku tidak peduli, yang aku pedulikan hanya seluruh saham Jung Corporation yang jatuh ke tanganku. Itu yang orang-orang tahu!" Taekwoon masih tetap diam mendengar kebenaran yang Hoseok sampaikan.

"Bahkan dengan bodohnya sampai orang-orang mengira jika keluarga Jung hanya memiliki anak tunggal yaitu Jung Hoseok! Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Karena, kau tidak ingin dibenci oleh seluruh dunia! Kau egois hyung! Kau berpura-pura peduli pada orang lain tapi dibalik itu kau seorang pembohong besar! Kau memintaku untuk mengawasi Jimin agar ia tidak mengurus semua saham yang halmoni berikan padanya. Kau menyuruhku untuk bertidak seakan-akan dia adalah seorang murahan yang mau ditiduri hanya dengan lembaran uang won! Kau menyuruhku untuk mengancamnya, menggertaknya bahkan aku hampir membunuhnya! Dia hanya korban _hyung_ , tidakkah kau tahu itu?" Taekwoon tersenyum.

" _Mianhae_ , Hoseok-ie. _Jeongmall mianhae_ ~aku hanya takut jika kau terjerumus ke dalam muslihat _eomma_ dan _appa_. Aku sangat takut, maka dari itu aku ingin mendekatkanmu dengan Jimin dengan cara yang tidak baik. Aku tidak ingin, justru eomma dan appa memperalatmu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya. Tapi, aku lega sekarang melihatmu baik-baik saja!"

"Huft, kau benar-benar suka membuatku dalam kesulitan _hyung_! Tidak di China, tidak di Korea kau selalu mengawasiku dua puluh empat jam menyuruhku untuk ini dan itu. Bahkan, kau juga menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Jeongseon bersama Tae Il _hyung_ , tapi apa yang kami dapat? Kami malah tertangkap!"

" _Mianhae_ ~bagaimana lagi aku harus tetap menyelamatkanmu meskipun Tae Il tak sengaja membunuhnya!"

"Jika mereka tahu, bukankah mereka akan mengira bahwa kau bersekongkol denganku?" tanya Hoseok seraya melirik kearah cctv. Taekwoon tersenyum.

"Aku disini, hanya melakukan misi lain untuk menangkap si pembunuh berantai bahkan sekarang aku sudah mempunyai bukti dan saksi mata!"

"Jadi, apa secepatnya mereka akan tertangkap?"

"Ini akan sedikit sulit mengingat siapa pelakunya, terutama untuk kita berdua~"

"Tapi untung saja _hyung_ , sebelum kau pergi ke China kau segera memberitahuku, jika tidak kau tahu? Aku akan ikut sebrengsek mereka!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan interogasiku sekarang?" tanya Hoseok. Taekwoon berfikir sejenak.

"Aku harus membayar orang dalam untuk memanipulasi cctv-nya dan mengarang hasil interogasi ini. Tapi, mengenai Tae Il bagaimanapun juga dia tetap bersalah dan aku juga bersalah karena menyuruhmu untuk pergi bersamanya."

"Tidak apa! Toh, aku pikir hal ini bisa disebut sebagai keberuntungan,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? Jimin yang mempertemukanku dengan dua polisi itu!"

"Apa? Kau bertemu dengan Jimin?"

"Ya, _hyung_! Dia ada di Jeongseon,"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia terlihat sangat baik dan sedikit aneh—"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia sangat berbeda seperti biasanya, bahkan untuk pertama kalinya dia membahas soal saham itu!"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran bocah itu yang jelas, aku rasa dia dalam keadaan yang tidak baik!" Taekwoon berfikir sejenak.

"Aku harus menghubungi Seokjin sekarang,"

"Memangnya ada apa _hyung_? Jangan katakan padanya kau tahu dariku, tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu jika selama ini kau masih terus berhubungan denganku meskipun sudah tujuh tahun lamanya!"

"Ah, _arra_ kau tak perlu cemas! Tapi—"

 _Tidak, ini bukan saatnya Hoseok mengetahui mengenai penyakit yang Jimin derita. Bukan sekarang!_

.

.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" pinta Yoongi pada Young Wook dan Seung Hyun yang sudah mengintai mereka melalui layar cctv, Yoongi terlebih dahulu memasuki ruangan itu sebelum ia memasuki ruang interogasi yang berada di depannya. Young Wook hendak bertanya namun segera Yoongi menyelanya. "Ada hal pribadi yang juga ingin kutanyakan padanya karena aku mengenal beberapa anggota keluarganya!" ujar Yoongi jujur. Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruang pengintai. Yoongi menghela nafas dan menatap kearah pemuda yang duduk dengan tangannya yang masih diborgol melalui jendela kaca tebal yang menjadi pembatas antar ruangan itu.

Yoongi menghela nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang interogasi dan bertemu pandang dengan sosok pemuda yang memang dikenalinya. Yoongi membuka pintu ruang interogasi dan langsung duduk dihadapan Park Tae Il seraya meletakkan beberapa dokumen tebal di sampingnya. Yoongi menatap Tae Il datar sementara Tae Il? Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap tangannya yang terborgol.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi Min Yoongi!" Tae Il menyapa pertama kali. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu jika kau mengenal adikku!" Yoongi tersenyum miring.

"Apa itu penting bagimu?" tanya Yoongi. Tae Il menatap Yoongi murka.

"Aku tahu bagaimana brengseknya dirimu, atas obsesimu yang ingin menghancurkan keluargaku!" Yoongi tertawa miring.

"Baguslah jika kau mengetahuinya. Karena aku juga tidak ingin berpura-pura membaik-baikkan keluargamu seperti apa yang aku lakukan selama ini!"

"F*ck!" umpat Tae Il yang justru mendapat tawa puas yang keluar dari belah bibir Yoongi.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berbuat nekat seperti ini, Park Tae Il!" Yoongi menyeringai. "Gadis yang di hotel itu, gadis yang kau hamili kan? Hamili? Bahkan, hasil autopsi saja membuktikan bahwa gadis itu sedang tidak hamil!"

"Apa?" Tae Il terkejut bukan main.

"Dia hanya mempermainkanmu!"

"Dia tidak hamil?"

"Ya, dia tidak hamil tapi dia mengindap _skizofrenia_. Dia akan merasakan takut dan ingin mati saat ada orang yang memojokkannya. Dia memiliki sistem syaraf yang lemah. Hasil yang autopsi menyatakan bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda pembunuhan jadi, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mengikatnya? Karena ada bekas ikatan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya!" Tae Il tersenyum miring.

"Jika kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, kenapa kau masih bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Tapi, satu hal yang tidak ku ketahui adalah bahwa dia sedang tidak hamil. Tapi, aku lega tidak ada nyawa yang tidak bersalah di dalam tubuhnya. Kau benar, aku pembunuhnya dan aku mengakuinya meskipun aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku tidak membunuhnya seorang diri!"

"Jadi, apakah ada orang lain?"

"Aku dengar kau berhasil menangkap seseorang yang bernama Kang Yoweol. Kau tahu siapa dia?" Yoongi memincingkan matanya menatap Tae Il.

"Bukankah dia pekerja di bengkel Jung Corporation?"

"Yap, kau benar! Dia memang bekerja disana, tapi sekarang? Mungkin dia sudah menjadi buronan kalau dia tahu bahwa aku sudah tertangkap!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi mulai tak sabar. Tae Il tersenyum.

"Kau ingin kebenaran tentang kasus ini? Maka kau harus kembali menangkap Kang Yoweol mengeledah rumahnya dan cari sebuah _sd-card_ yang ia simpan di bawah ranjangnya. Kau bisa menjadikan itu sebagai bukti tambahan dan kau akan tahu bagaimana cerita kamar hotel itu yang sesungguhnya!" Yoongi menatap Tae Il. Segera ia menarik tangan Tae Il keluar dari ruang interogasi membuat Namjoon, Baekhyun, Seung Hyun, dan Young Wook menghampirinya.

"Park Tae Il, terbukti bersalah! Dia sudah mengakui kejahatannya hari ini pukul 15.46 KST!" Yoongi mendorong Tae Il ke hadapan Young Wook. Young Wook tersenyum puas dan segera membawa Tae Il ke sel tahanan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Tae Il menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Yoongi.

"Setidaknya kau harus berterima kasih pada adikku. Karena, jika bukan karena dia aku tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu!" putus Tae Il akhirnya dan mengikuti langkah kaki Young Wook yang membawanya menuju sel bui.

Yoongi terdiam di posisinya. Ia mendongak dan menatap kearah Seung Hyun.

" _Hyung_ , ada satu tersangka lagi. Kang Yoweol, bahkan dia memiliki bukti di dalam _sd-card_ yang disimpan di bawah ranjangnya. Kita harus segera menangkapnya!" Seung Hyun mengangguk, Yoongi beralih menatap Baekhyun. " _Hyung_ , bisa kau gantikan aku kali ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai hutang pekerjaan. Jadi, hutangku padamu lunas okay?" Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak, aku harus pergi sekarang!" pamit Yoongi berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau mau ikut kami atau disini?" tanya Seung Hyun pada Namjoon. Namjoon mengangguk.

"Aku ikut saja _hyung_ , aku bosan jika ikut berdiam diri disini!" keduanya mengangguk setelah mendengar keputusan Namjoon dan segera bergegas menuju ke rumah tersangka sebelum terlambat.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan mendekati sebuah sel dimana Tae Il berada, dibelakang Hoseok terdapat Taekwoon yang juga berjalan perlahan di belakangnya.

" _Hyung_ ~" panggil Hoseok. Tae Il yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya seketika mendongak dan tersenyum pada Hoseok.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan _hyung_ mu? Baguslah! _Mianhae_ , Hoseok-ie aku melibatkanmu dalam hal ini!" sesal Tae Il. Hoseok menggeleng.

"Kau hanya korban _hyung_!"

"Tidak, ini memang dosaku di masa lalu. Aku menyadarinya, dan aku bersyukur kau selalu mendapat pengawasan dari Taekwoon!" Hoseok mengangguk dan Tae Il berdiri dari duduknya berjalan mendekati Hoseok yang masih berdiri dibatasi jeruji besi di depannya. "Jangan benci Jimin, Hoseok!" Hoseok menatap kedua mata Tae Il, ia menunduk. Menyesal. "Jangan membencinya sebelum kau menyesal!" Hoseok masih menunduk. "Katakan padanya kau menyayanginya sebagai adik, bukan sebagai hal lain! Bahkan tidak ada dendam yang kau rasakan padanya!" Hoseok menahan air matanya agar tidak pecah.

"Aku akan katakan padanya _hyung_. Dan, aku benar-benar sangat menyesal karena telah berperilaku kelewat batas padanya!" Tae Il mengangguk.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal setelah seperti apa yang aku terima. Atau jangan sampai kau menyesal sebelum Jimin berubah menjadi membenci semua orang!" Hoseok mengangguk dan Taekwoon seketika seperti tersengat listrik dan teringat sesuatu atas perkataan Tae Il yang terakhir.

 _Membenci semua orang?_

Entah kenapa Taekwoon jadi teringat dengan cerita Hoseok padanya atas pertemuannya dengan Jimin. Kenapa? Firasatnya menjadi tidak karuan seperti ini?

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik _hyung_. Aku akan sering-sering menjengukmu!" Tae Il mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum melihat kepergian Hoseok dan Taekwoon dari hadapannya.

.

.

 _BRAK!_

Si pemilik rumah terlonjak saat tiba-tiba saja pintu rumahnya di dobrak tidak sopan belum lagi banyak orang berseragam yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki rumahnya dan mengepungnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya si pemilik rumah keringat dingin.

"Kami telah mendapatkan bukti dan juga saksi bahwa kau juga terlibat dalam pembunuhan itu!" ujar Seung Hyun berjalan dan berdiri dihadapan Kang Yoweol, sang pemilik rumah.

"Ap-apa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Bawa dia!"

"Tapi, tunggu! Polisi itu bilang jika aku hanya saksi—kenapa aku—lepaskan!" bentaknya seraya meronta.

Baekhyun dengan segera berjalan menuju ranjang Yoweol. Membalikkan kasurnya hingga terjatuh diatas lantai dan tinggal hanya kerangka ranjang yang sudah tak layak digunakan.

"Ketemu?" tanya Namjoon mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dimana dia menyimpannya?" tanya Baekhyun. Namjoon mengedikkan bahu sementara Baekhyun masih meneliti ke setiap sisi kerangka ranjang hingga lantainya. Namjoon memincingkan matanya saat ia melihat sebuah benda kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat. Ia meraih benda kecil yang terselip diantara kayu kerangka ranjang.

"Apakah ini?" tanya Namjoon. Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah, benar! Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini sebuah kebetulan. Tapi, aku rasa hari ini Tuhan selaku berpihak pada kita dan selalu memudahkan pekerjaan kita!" puji Namjoon.

"Itu karena kita banyak bersabar!" sahut Seung Hyun.

"Kajja, kita pulang dan menonton film baru!" ajak Baekhyun menarik tangan Seung Hyun dan Namjoon bersamaan.

.

 _"Duduklah!" titah seorang pemuda pada gadis yang ikut masuk bersamanya di sebuah kamar hotel. Gadis itu menurut dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang. "Kau ingin minun sesuatu?" tanyanya. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Baiklah, kau tunggu disini sebentar-nde?" ujarnya dan bergerak menuju sudut kamar dan mengetuk pintu yang ada disana._

 _"Tae Il? Kau sudah ada disini?" tanyanya saat membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke kamar dimana sang gadis itu berada. "Jadi, apa dia orangnya?" tanyanya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Tae Il itu mengangguk. Kedua pemuda itu mendekati gadis lugu itu._

 _"Maaf atas kejadian malam itu, aku benar-benar tidak sadar!" lirih Tae Il berjongkok dihadapan gadis yang mulai ketakutan. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu!"_

 _"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya!" gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya yang terbalut sweater panjang._

 _"Tapi, dengar! Kami akan mengantarmu ke Jepang. Asalkan, kau mengatakan semuanya pada kami. Apa yang tuan Jung inginkan darimu! Bahkan, aku bersedia untuk menikahimu di Jepang!" gadis itu menggeleng dan sudah bercucuran air mata. "Tolong dengar—"_

 _"TIDAK!" gadis itu berseru keras. "Kalian pembohong!" serunya memundurkan langkahnya menuju ke kepala ranjang. Tae Il terlihat kesal._

 _"Yoweol! Ikat saja dia!"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Aku jengah melihatnya!" decaknya yang membuat rekannya mau tidak mau menurutinya._

 _"Jangan sakiti aku. Lepaskan aku. Aku mohon..." lirih gadis itu meronta lemah saat rekan Tae Il yang bernama Yoweol itu mengikat kedua tangan gadis itu dengan tali tambang. "Ah, sakit~" rintihnya._

 _"Aku berusaha untuk bersikap baik padamu. Bahkan aku bersedia untuk menikahimu atas kesalahan yang tidak aku ingat. Tapi, aku hanya memintamu mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Apa yang tuan Jung inginkan darimu?" gadis itu tetap menggeleng. "Aku mohon!" paksa Tae Il berseru membuat kedua mata gadis itu memerah dan menangis keras._

 _"Ibu~hiks! Aku takut~"_

 _"aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau—"_

 _"Argh!"_

 _"Yoweol apa yang yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tae Il saat melihat rekannya, Kang Yoweol memukul paha gadis itu menggunakan rotan._

 _"Kita harus membuatnya bicara bukan?"_

 _"Tapi, bukan begitu caranya? Kita hanya perlu menggertaknya. Kau justru membuatnya takut!"_

 _"Mian!" sesalnya._

 _"Hey, kau bisa percaya padaku!" Tae Il mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dan melepas ikatan gadis itu. Gadis itu kembali menangis dan memojokkan dirinya._

 _"Aku rasa dia ini tidak waras!" komentar Yoweol._

 _"Kang Yoweol! Lebih baik kau diam saja!"_

 _"Baiklah-baiklah urusi saja dia sendiri!" Yoweol mengibaskan tangannya dan duduk di sofa yang ada di depan televisi._

 _"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu!"_

 _"Tidak! Mereka saja menyakitiku!?"_

 _"Tapi, aku tidak ak—"_

 _"Pembohong! Kau baru saja memukulku dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikatku~" gadis itu mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah._

 _"Maaf aku hanya menggertakmu!_ _"_

 _"Tidak!" Tae Il langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat gadis itu yang tiba-tiba mengalami kejang-kejang hebat serta kedua mata merahnya yang melotot kearah Tae Il. "Jangan sakiti aku!" gadis itu semakin tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang naik-turun membuat Tae Il kebingungan dibuatnya. Seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar dan tiba-tiba saja mulutnya serta hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita bisa disangka sebagai pembunuhnya!" seru Yoweol menghampiri Tae Il yang terdiam terpaku._

 _"Aku tidak—"_

 _"Ayo pergi!" Yoweol menarik tangan Tae Il. Sebelum itu ia meraih sebuah kamera yang sudah ia pasang dan mematikannya._

.

"Apa itu? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Young Wook saat melihat rekaman video yang berubah menghitam.

"Jika mereka tidak menggertaknya mungkin gadis itu mau bicara!" sahut Namjoon.

"Tapi, apa yang mereka ingin cari tahu dari gadis itu?" gumam Seung Hyun. "Dia menyebut tuan Jung?"

"Jadi, kasus ini belum selesai? Aigoo? Aku sudah lega karena akhirnya bisa bersantai!" dengua Baekhyun sebal.

"Pembunuhan ini hanya menyembunyikan kasus yang sebenarnya!" gumam Taekwoon. Namjoon yang paham ikut mengangguk.

"Mereka berdua mungkin ada di pihak lain dan ingin mendapat informasi dari gadis itu tapi cara mereka salah. Itu artinya, ada orang lain dibalik semua ini. Pembunuhan ini hanya topeng untuk menyembunyikan pelaku kejahatan yang sesungguhnya!" lanjut Namjoon membuat mereka semua terdiam.

"Aku ke toilet dulu!" pamit Taekwoon yang tanpa menunggu jawaban ya dari mereka semua.

Taekwoon berjalan kearah tangga yang terletak di belakang gedung dimana jalan menuju ke sel tahanan. Taekwoon membuka pintu sel itu dan menyerahkan segala identitasnya kepada petugas dan mengatakan ingin menemui seseorang. Petugas itu mempersilahkan tanpa mengantar Taekwoon. Taekwoon berdiri dihadapan jeruji besi dimana orang yang ia temui berada.

"Jadi, kau sudah melihatnya?" tanyanya beranjak berdiri dan menatap Taekwoon yang berdiri di depannya. "Kutebak, ada banyak pertanyaan yang menari-nari di kepalamu bukan?" tanyanya. Taekwoon menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Informasi apa yang kau inginkan darinya?" tanya Taekwoon. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kau ingat anak ketiga halmoni yang disembunyikan di Jeongseon?" Taekwoon hanya diam. "Perempuan yang terbunuh dikamar hotel itu adalah tetangga dari bibimu yang sekarang tinggal di apartement Seoul!"

"Apa?"

"Tapi, sayang dia hanyalah mata-mata untuk mengetahui dimana anaknya berada!" Taekwoon terdiam. "Kau tahu bukan siapa yang kumaksud tuan Jung itu?"

"Apa dia—" Taekwoon menggantungkan ucapannya. Tae Il mengangguk.

"Kau sekarang tahu, siapa yang sedang menjadi incarannya sekarang. Bukan ibunya, tapi anaknya yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya!"

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

Pagi-pagi buta, mobil Yoongi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah tua yang besar yang berada di perbukitan Jeongseon. Yoongi menarik nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka pagar dan mengganggu para penghuni rumah di saat matahari belum juga bangun dari tempatnya.

Yoongi memekik dan menghentikan langkahnya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok wanita tua yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah panti itu. Wanita tua itu tersenyum atas kedatangan Yoongi dan segera menghampirinya.

" _Aigoo_ ~ada perlu apa kau kemari nak?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

" _Annyeongasseo_ , maaf mengganggu nyonya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jimin! Tapi, Jimin pasti belum bangun- _nde_?" wanita itu tersenyum.

"Tunggulah di taman itu, sekitar lima belas menit lagi Jimin-ie juga akan datang!" jawab wanita tua itu. Yoongi menangangguk dan menurut untuk menunggu Jimin di Taman dia samping panti asuhan. Mungkin, ia harus menunggu Jimin bangun dan mandi. Itu pikirnya.

Tapi ternyata tidak, saat hampir 15 menit ia menunggu. Ia melihat segerombolan anak-anak berlarian di depannya disusul oleh seorang pemuda di belakang mereka.

"Horee kita menang!" pekik anak-anak itu bertos ria satu sama lain. Pemuda manis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum senang.

"Kita akan mendapat hadiah dari Jimin-ie _hyung_!" seru salah seorang bocah yang tengah lonjak-lonjak menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu di dekat mereka.

" _Arra, hyung-ie_ akan membuatkan kalian puding nanti siang!"

"Hore!!" seru mereka semua girang.

" _Cha_! Sekarang lebih baik kalian bersiap untuk sekolah, _arraseo_?"

" _Nde hyung-ie/oppa_!" anak-anak itu segera bergegas meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin menoleh kearah kananya tanpa sengaja. Kedua matanya memincing saat melihat sosok seorang pemuda bersurai hitam sudah duduk seraya menatapnya.

"Eh?" Jimin terkejut dan pemuda itu segera berjalan menghampirinya

"Em, hai!" sapa Yoongi canggung. Jimin hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Ada apa, _hyung-ie_ kemari?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Berkatmu aku dan Namjoon bisa menangkap pelakunya!" ujar Yoongi sementara Jimin menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang berkedip lucu.

"Apa? Ah, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" jawab Jimin canggung. Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Itu hanya kebetulan!" lanjut Jimin. "Lagi pula kau tidak perlu jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Sama sekali tidak perlu, itu berlebihan!" balas Jimin yang membuat Yoongi memincingkan matanya heran, ia merasa seperti tidak sedang bersama Jimin saat ini. "Em, ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak ingin berkeliling sebentar? Aku yakin, kau akan senang dengan pemandangan di Jeongseon," ajak Jimin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk menurut. "Kalau begitu, _kajja_! Kita bisa pergi sekarang!"

"Eoh? Kau tidak ganti baju?"

"Ah, itu tidak perlu! Jeongseon bukan Seoul, tidak masalah kau memakai apapun asal jangan telanjang!"

"Apa?" Jimin terkekeh.

" _Kajja, hyung_!" dan Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi serta menggandengnya.

Saat ini, keduanya berjalan menyusuri sungai yang berada di belakang rumah panti, masih dengan tangan Jimin yang memegang erat tangan Yoongi, persis seperti pasangan kekasih.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" tanya Yoongi memecah keheningan. Jimin tak langsung menjawab.

"Sepuluh hari? Aku kira lebih. Bahkan, aku tidak ingat hari apa aku kesini!" jawab Jimin jujur. Yoongi kembali diam, mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Hm, _hyung_? Kenapa kau menyukai Yunjin noona?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bertanya kau harus menjawab bukan malah balik bertanya!" Jimin melepaskan tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Yoongi diam dan menatap wajah manis Jimin.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Yoongi jujur.

"Kalau aku? Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Jimin tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Yoongi seolah terhipnotis seketika. Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam bahkan entah naluri darimana ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin. Jimin menatap kedua mata Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi seakan takhluk dengan kedua mata indah Jimin. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi merambat memegang tengkuk Jimin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tanpa Yoongi sadari Jimin menyeringai di sela-sela ciuman yang saling berbalas itu.

" _Hyung_ , berkencanlah denganku!"

 **TBC**

(-) Wahh aku gila pas nerusin chap ini disaat aku lagi demam dan badmood. Maaf reader-nim kalau chap ini kesannya terlalu cepat dan semakin gak jelas. Aku lagi gak enak badan masalahnya jadi pas mau nerusin otak ini mampet buat nyari kalimat. Tapi, semoga gak ngecewain ya... Dan, maaf kalau ternyata chap ini malah bikin gak nyambung atau ada yang janggal dan malah bikin bingung. Aku sempat bingung emang pas mau nuntasin kasusnya pembunuhan itu, jadi aku persingkat aja biar gak kebanyakan kata yang terbuang.

(-) Dan, hayooo siapa yang ngira Hoseok itu jahat? /gue malah ngira-nya elu yang jahat thor-_-\ Hehe, disini bangtan baik-baik bangsat kok /ditabok bangtan, ditendang reader\ Walaupun mereka baik tapi kan mereka pernah jahat. Mungkin, di sampai chap ini satu persatu masalah aku tuntas ya. Eits, jangan salah sangka dulu kita kan belum masuk ke ceritanya bangtan edition, kkkk. Pokoknya nanti ada deh di chap (titik-titik) yang isinya cuman tujuh pangeran kita. Tunggu saja ya...

(-) Terima kasih buat pada reader yang udah review, follow dan fav *iluvyou* dan juga yang udah sempetin baca /saranghae\……


	12. Chapter 12 : Alteration

_"Hyung, berkencanlah denganku!"_

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

"Kenapa?" Jimin menoleh saat tiba-tiba saja Yoongi membuka kembali suaranya setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman sebelumnya di tepi sungai. Kini mereka sedang menaiki bukit yang berada di seberang sungai.

"Apanya?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau meminta berkencan denganku?" tanya Yoongi lebih spesifik. Jimin mengulum senyum, ia menatap Yoongi dengan kedua mata mungilnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Jimin blak-blakan, ia berjalan mendahului Yoongi untuk menaiki tangga menuju atas bukit selanjutnya. Sementara, Yoongi? Masih mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Jimin barusan.

Yoongi menatap punggung Jimin yang berjalan di depannya. Dulu, ia berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda itu dan sekarang saat ia berhasil kenapa ia justru merasa takut? Tapi, takut akan apa? Kenapa saat ia melihat Jimin, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tersembunyi yang hidup di dalam hatinya yang tidak diketahuinya apa itu namanya. Kenapa ia merasa bimbang? Yoongi masih kalut dengan pikirannya dan tak menyadari jika Jimin sudah sampai di puncak bukit tanpa menunggu Yoongi untuk menyusulnya.

Jimin menarik nafas. Pemandangan Jeongseon sangat indah jika dilihat dari tempat yang tinggi. Udaranya yang sejuk dan masih melekat dengan alam membuat siapapun kagum akan kekayaan alam yang dimiliki kota kecil itu. Namun, seketika senyum Jimin memudar saat ia merasakan kembali rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Tangan kanan Jimin meremat rambut merah mudanya dan tangan kiri Jimin meremat dadanya yang terasa sesak.

 _BRUK!_

Lutut Jimin melemas dan membuatnya terjatuh diatas tanah. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, kedua tangannya kini meremat rumput hijau yang berada dihadapannya. Perlahan, Jimin membuka kedua matanya. Kabur, ia merasa tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kecuali satu titik cahaya yang berwarna orange yang ia yakini adalah sinar matahari. Jimin menarik nafas dan perlahan mengeluarkannya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Jimin menghela nafas, saat dirasa afeksi tubuhnya mulai tenang. Jimin mencoba bangkit saat penglihatannya sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia harus terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Yoongi. Setidaknya, itu yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Jimin menoleh saat mendengar tapak kaki yang mendekatinya dan benar saja Yoongi sudah datang menyusulnya. Jimin tersenyum normal.

"Lihatlah, _hyung_! Pemandangan Jeongseon dilihat dari sini, benar-benar sangat indah!" pekik Jimin kagum. Yoongi hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Hm, Jim? Kapan kau akan pulang ke Seoul?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin berfikir sejenak.

"Memangnya kenapa _hyung_?" Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kekasihku disini seorang diri!" Jimin terkejut dengan penuturan Yoongi, namun kemudian ia tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa pulang sekarang!" jawab Jimin. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sekarang?" tanyanya memastikan. Jimin mengangguk dan menautkan tangannya ke dalam jemari Yoongi. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yoongi yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya. Sementara, Yoongi? Masih berperang batin saat ini. Ia membiarkan Jimin berperilaku semaunya, persis seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman? Apa ini keterpaksaan? Rasa simpatik? Atau masih rasa dendam? Entahlah, Yoongi belum ingin memastikannya untuk saat ini.

.

.

" _Oppa_ , janji-kan akan sering berkunjung?" tanya seorang gadis mungil mendongak menatap Jimin. Jimin seketika berjongkok dan mengelus surai cokelat gadis itu.

" _Oppa_ , janji Lisa!" jawab Jimin tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau harus pergi?" tanya bocah laki-laki lain seraya menghentakkan kakinya di depan Jimin. "Coba saja jika dia tidak datang, kau pasti tidak akan pergi kan?"

"Jungkook-ie, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu!" seru Heo _halmoni_. Jimin tersenyum namun, kemudian ia menarik senyum itu saat Heo halmoni menyebut nama yang membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu. Nama mereka sama, bahkan perilakunya pun sama yang membedakan hanya umur dan marga mereka.

 _Jungkook, bagaimana kabarmu?_

" _Hyung-ie_ janji akan sering kemari dan membawakan kalian banyak hadiah!" balas Jimin mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka. Anak-anak itu tersenyum.

"Kami akan sangat merindukanmu _oppa_!" Jimin bangkit dari posisinya dan beranjak memeluk Heo _halmoni_.

"Jaga kesehatanmu sayang. _Halmoni_ tidak mau jika mendengar kabar buruk darimu!" ujar Heo _halmoni_ seraya mengelus punggung Jimin. Jimin menggeleng.

" _Halmoni_ dan anak-anak tidak akan mendengar kabar buruk dariku!" balas Jimin. Heo halmoni mengangguk percaya dan Jimin melepas pelukan Jimin. "Jee _noona_ terima kasih sudah merawatku disini!" Jimin menatap seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri di samping Heo halmoni.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung Jimin-ah, anak-anak pasti sangat merindukanmu!" balasnya dan Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Kami pergi dulu, nyonya! Terima kasih!" pamit Yoongi membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Heo _halmoni_. Heo _halmoni_ mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Jimin yang sudah berjalan mendahului Yoongi. Begitu pula diikuti semua anak-anak yang melambaikan tangan mereka kepada Jimin sambil bercucuran air mata. Jimin membalas lambaian mereka saat ia tinggal membuka pintu mobil Yoongi hingga seorang bocah laki-laki yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Jangan pergi _hyung-ie_..." Jimin berjongkok dan menghapus air mata bocah itu. "Aku mohon jangan pergi, aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi!"

"Hey, ini bukan perpisahan sayang! _Hyung-ie_ pasti akan kemari!"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika tidak?" Jimin menahan untuk tidak menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. " _Hyung_ ~" panggilnya pecah dan Jimin menarik anak itu ke dalam dekapannya, ikut menangis.

"Aku takut, ini terakhir kali aku melihatmu!"

"Tidak! Kita pasti bisa bermain lagi! Dan aku juga akan melihatmu bagaimana kau tumbuh besar dan menjadi orang sukses!" Jimin melepas pelukannya. Dan bocah kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus bulir air mata Jimin.

"Aku janji, setiap aku lulus sekolah aku akan mendatangkan Jimin-ie _hyung_ dan membuat _hyung_ duduk di barisan paling depan!" janjinya. Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Pasti! Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan _hyung-ie_ juga tidak mau kau dan yang lain sakit okay?" balas Jimin, berdiri dan membuka pintu mobil Yoongi. Jimin melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan panti asuhan itu.

Jimin menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dalam punggung kursi penumpang. Sudah lima belas menit perjalanan dan sejak itu pula mobil Yoongi diliputi keheningan.

"Sepertinya anak-anak itu sangat menyayangimu!" ujar Yoongi. Jimin hanya diam dan menatap pemandangan diluarnya seperti seolah tak mendengar apa yang sedang Yoongi katakan. Yoongi memincingkan matanya heran saat Jimin tak merespon sama sekali ucapannya.

"Jimin?" panggilnya yang masih sama tak mendengar respon dari si pemilik nama. Kesal tak digubris Yoongi menyentuh tangan kiri Jimin yang membuatnya langsung menoleh kearahnya seketika. "Kau tak mendengarku ya?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin yang menatapnya.

Jimin menatap gerak bibir Yoongi tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mendengar suara yang keluar dari bibir itu.

"Argh!" Jimin menunduk sampai kepalanya terbentur dashboard mobil Yoongi dan memegang sebelah kiri telinganya saat ia mendengar bunyi miring yang memekakkan di telinga kiri hingga merambat ke telinga kanannya dan berkumpul menjadi satu di jaringan otaknya. Yoongi panik bukan main hingga ia menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Jimin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoongi merangkul pundak Jimin. Jimin bangkit seraya mengelus dahinya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak _hyung_!" jawabnya. Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Lalu, kau kenapa?" tanya Yoongi lembut.

"Mungkin aku hanya mengantuk! Dan, kau juga _hyung_ —jangan berhenti mendadak seperti ini!" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum sekilas.

" _Mian_ ~habisnya _hyung_ bertanya kau tidak kunjung menjawab. Jika kau mengantuk tidurlah! Perjalanan kita masih panjang!" Yoongi mengelus surai Jimin. Jimin mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi dan Yoongi kembali melajukan mobilnya dalam keheningan. Jimin menatap lurus jalan di depannya, kembali melamun. Melamun perihal atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Kenapa? Ada apa dengan telingaku?_

.

.

Jimin terbangun saat ia merasakan tepukan pelan pada pipinya. Sesekali ia mengucek sebelah matanya saat merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu.

"Kita sudah sampai di Seoul, Jimin~" ujar Yoongi.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya dan baru menyadari jika Yoongi menepikan mobilnya di dekat sebuah mini market.

"Jadi, kemana kau kuantar?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Ah, benar Jimin lupa mengatakan pada Yoongi kemana ia harus pulang.

"Kerumahku tentu saja _hyung_. Kemana lagi?" balas Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk paham. "Aku tidak tahu jika sudah malam!"

"Sepertinya kau terlalu lelah, Jim!" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

"Kau pernah ke rumahku _hyung_?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Ah, lalu saat kau berkencan dengan Yunjin _noona_. Kalian bertemu dimana? Apa dirumahmu?" Yoongi menggeleng.

"Aku tinggal di apartement!"

"Ah, begitu." Jimin mengangguk paham kemudian tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Jadi, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Yoongi setelah menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah. Jimin mengulum bibir.

"Aku tinggal di distrik Eunpyeong, di dekat sini!" jawab Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling jalan yang mobil Yoongi lewati. "Saat ada perempatan, kau bisa belok kiri _hyung_. Sekitar 1km nanti ada gang di kanan jalan kau bisa masuk lewat gang itu. Nomor rumahnya, no. 98 blok G!" jelas Jimin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk paham.

"Sejak kecil, kau tinggal disitu?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak, kami baru pindah dua tahun yang lalu dari rumah Park _halmoni_ yang ada di distrik Jung." jawab Jimin.

"Kenapa pindah?"

"Entahlah! Karena, aku tidak ingin tahu!" dan setelah Yoongi hanya diam fokus pada jalan di depannya. Sampai di perempatan, Yoongi memutar stirnya untuk belok ke kiri. Tak cukup jauh untuk menempuh 1km dari perempatan tadi, Yoongi menekankan laju mobilnya.

"Gang ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya!" jawab Jimin cepat. Yoongi segera memasang lampu sen untuk belok ke kanan dan dengan perlahan mobilnya sudah memasuki gang yang cukup besar itu.

"Jadi, yang mana rumahmu?" tanya Yoongi yang jelas-jelas malas untuk sekedar membaca palang kode nomor setiap rumah. Jimin hanya diam dan menunggu mobil Yoongi hingga berjarak dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Itu _hyung_ , rumah tingkat berwarna abu-abu!" seru Jimin seraya menunjuk sebuah rumah yang berada tak jauh dari mereka dan di sebelah kiri Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk paham dan segera memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah tingkat yang cukup sederhana itu. Jimin keluar dari mobilnya diikuti Yoongi.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir?" ajak Jimin. Yoongi berfikir sejenak. Jika ia mampir, itu artinya ia akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya dan bagaimana relasinya nanti saat melihat ia mengantar adik laki-lakinya? Dan, bagaimana jika Jimin menambahkan bahwa mereka berdua sedang berkencan? " _Hyung-ie_ ~" panggil Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. Yoongi tersentak dan langsung menatap Jimin. "Kau tidak mau mampir?" Jimin masih mengajak.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Jimin terlihat kaget mendengar pernyataan Yoongi, kemudian ia mengangguk paham.

"Ah, kau tidak mau bertemu dengan kakakku ya?" tebak Jimin. Yoongi hanya tersenyum. "Tapi, tidak baik lho menolak ajakan orang!" lanjut Jimin menggoda. Yoongi dibuat cengo karenanya. Ini bukan Jimin sekali. Ayolah, dimana Yoongi yang ingin sekali melihat pertengkaran antar keluarga Park? Ini akan seru jika ia ikut masuk dan menyaksikan secara live disana. Bahkan, mungkin saja akan menjadi topik hangat nantinya.

"Bukan begitu, aku takut merepotkan keluargamu!" jawab Yoongi. Jimin menghentakkan kakinya pelan, ia berjalan kearah Yoongi.

"Tidak! Mereka akan senang kok!" Jimin menggandeng tangan Yoongi untuk masuk ke rumahnya bersamanya.

Jimin membuka pintu yang tak terkunci dan langsung masuk ke rumah keluarga Park masih dengan menggandeng Yoongi. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia di sambut oleh ayah, ibu dan kakak perempuannya.

"Yoongi?" gumam Yunjin heran. Jimin semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan Yoongi.

"Apa kabar _eomma, appa, noona_?" tanya Jimin tersenyum cerah. Akhirnya, ia melepas tangannya dari tangan Yoongi. "Kau ingin minum sesuatu _hyung_?" tawar Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng cepat. Yoongi sengaja memandang orang-orang di depannya satu persatu, seketika matanya bertemu dengan sosok wanita paruh baya yang seumuran dengan ibunya.

 _Dia? Pembunuh itu masih sama. Bahkan, dia sekarang berdiri di depanku._

Yoongi mencoba untuk menatapnya lebih dalam membuat wanita itu terkejut dengan kedua pandang mata Yoongi yang mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"Jimin, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang!" pamit Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk tak memaksa.

" _Nde_ , terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Dan, _hyung_ jangan lupakan kencan pertama besok kita, _arra_?" balas Jimin yang membuat Yunjin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kencan?" lirih Yunjin sedikit emosi.

"Tentu saja, sayang!" balas Yoongi sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu dan menutup pintu depan. Yoongi memegang kenop pintu luar. Ia benar-benar tidak berniat untuk pergi. Hanya saja emosinya benar-benar sudah meledak saat ia melihat wanita keji itu dihadapannya. Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk menguping apa yang terjadi setelah ia pergi karena ia yakin keluarga itu pasti tidak akan berbicara baik-baik pada Jimin.

"Kau berkencan dengannya?" Yoongi bisa mendengar suara Yunjin yang penuh emosi.

"Menurutmu?" kini ia bisa mendengar suara Jimin yang terdengar santai.

"Kau tahu bukan, dia—"

"Mantan kekasihmu?" dan untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi mendengar Jimin menjawab perkataan orang lain karena biasanya Jimin hanya diam saat orang lain berseru padanya. " _Well_ , kau selalu berfikir seperti itu, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya berkencan dengannya kan?"

"Kau—kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Apa kau masih menyukainya? Rebut saja, jika kau bisa dan jika dia masih menyukaimu. Aku tidak masalah merelakannya untukmu, noona!"

"Park Jimin!" Yoongi bisa mendengar Yunjin yang berteriak frustasi pada Jimin yang sebelumnya berbicara mengejek padanya.

"Jimin, kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kakakmu?" kali ini Yoongi mendengar suara seorang wanita yang bertanya lembut pada Jimin.

"Kakak? Bahkan, aku **bukan** anak kandung keluarga ini!" Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya.

 _Apa? Jimin? Bukan anak kandung keluarga Park?_

"Kenapa kalian berdua terkejut? Bukankah itu memang benar? Anak ketiga kalian meninggal saat persalinan kan? Beruntungnya kalian mendapatkan penggantinya!" dan untuk pertama kalinya, Yoongi mendengar nada sinis yang keluar dari belah bibir Jimin. Yoongi menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu itu, ia mengusak surainya kasar. Ekspresinya seperti orang linglung.

 _Jimin? Tidak mungkin! Lantas, Jimin anak siapa?_

.

.

Jimin menatap jengah pada kedua orang tuanya yang menatapnya bingung dan terkejut dari kakak perempuannya.

"Kau berkencan dengannya?" tanya Yunjin yang akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Jimin sekenanya.

"Kau tahu bukan, dia—"

"Mantan kekasihmu?" sela Jimin yang membuat Yunjin terkejut karena ini adalah kali pertamanya Jimin menjawab perkataannya. " _Well_ , kau selalu berfikir seperti itu, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya berkencan dengannya kan?"

"Kau—kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Apa kau masih menyukainya? Rebut saja, jika kau bisa dan jika dia masih menyukaimu. Aku tidak masalah merelakannya untukmu, noona!" balas Yunjin meremeh.

"Park Jimin!" bentak Yunjin yang justru membuat Jimin jengah melihatnya.

"Jimin, kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kakakmu?" Jimin beralih menatap ibunya yang ikut bersuara.

"Kakak? Bahkan, aku **bukan** anak kandung keluarga ini!" balas Jimin yang tentu saja mendapat ekspresi terkejut dari kedua orang tuanya serta kakaknya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua terkejut? Bukankah itu memang benar? Anak ketiga kalian meninggal saat persalinan kan? Beruntungnya kalian mendapatkan penggantinya!" sinis Jimin.

"Park Jimin!" kini ayahnya yang berseru, pria tua itu mengambil langkah berhadapan dengan Jimin. "Jaga bicaramu!"

" **Wae?!** " Jimin berseru dan menatap ayahnya dengan garang. "Kenapa aku harus menjaga bicaraku jika apa yang aku katakan adalah fakta?" tanya Jimin, emosinya sudah meluap. "Dimana kalian menemukanku? Di panti asuhan? Tidak, atau di depan rumah kalian? Oh, aku tahu atau justru ibuku sendiri yang memberikanku kepada kalian?"

 _PLAK!_

Jimin tersungkur dari posisi berdirinya saat sang ayah memukul pipinya dengan kasar. Jimin menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Dimana letak tata kramamu pada orang tua Jimin?" bentak sang ayah. Jimin tertawa mengejek.

"Tata krama? Seharusnya kalian tanyakan pada diri kalian sendiri darimana aku belajar tata krama itu, siapa yang mengajarkannya padaku?" balas Jimin, kedua matanya memerah bahkan ia mengabaikan denyut nyeri yang kembali datang menggerogoti kepalanya.

"Pantas saja, orang tuamu _membuangmu_!" sinis sang ayah geram. Jimin tergelak mendengarnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa yang membuat ekspresi heran dari ketiga orang di depannya.

"Jadi, apa kau pikir orang tuaku mengetahui masa depan dari seorang bayi? Maka dari itu mereka membuangku? Sekarang kau menyalahkanku atas apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi, lihat saja hidup keluarga ini bahkan keluarga besar Kim yang dianggungkan itu, akan berubah mulai besok!"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menompang dagu dihadapan Namjoon dan Taehyung. Ketiganya terdiam saat mendengar apa yang baru saja Yoongi ceritakan.

"Jadi, Jimin bukan anak kandung keluarga Park?" gumam Namjoon masih tidak percaya. "Lantas, dia anak siapa?"

" _Hyung_ , apa Jimin sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama?" tanya Taehyung cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu Tae! Aku juga baru mendengarnya saat aku menguping tadi," jawab Yoongi lemah.

"Jadi, Jimin tidak menyinggung perihal kedua orang tuanya?" tanya Taehyung ingin tahu. "Maksudku, kedua orang tua kandungnya?" ralat Taehyung.

"Aku rasa tidak, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan setelah aku pergi." balas Yoongi.

 _Ini waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya._

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya Jimin itu saudara sepupuku dan Namjoon _hyung_!" ujar Taehyung yakin.

"Apa?" pekik Yoongi dan Namjoon bersamaan.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya?" tanya Yoongi cepat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" lanjut Namjoon.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" mereka bertanya beruntun.

" _Hyung_ , satu-satu aku akan menjelaskannya padamu!" ujar Taehyung mencoba menenangkan kedua hyungnya. "Sebenarnya yang membunuh kedua orang tua kita adalah kedua orang tua Taek—Jung Hoseok!" Taehyung mulai menjelaskan.

"Apa? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Namjoon tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu saat tak sengaja bertemu dengan asisten kepercayaan keluarga Kim!" Taehyung menatap kedua kakaknya bergantian. "Kim Min Seok, kalian tahu?" lanjut Taehyung. "Dia memberitahuku saat setelah ia bertemu denganku yang juga sedang bersama dengan ibu Jimin. Kau ingat _hyung_ , dua tahun yang lalu saat liburan musim panas tapi kau tak bisa pulang untuk memperingati upacara kematian _eomma_ dan _appa_ di Daegu? Karena kau sedang melakukan pelatihan di sekolah tinggi kepolisian?" tanya Taehyung. Namjoon hanya mengangguk. Taehyung terdiam mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan ibu kandung Jimin dan juga Kim Min Seok.

 ** _Taehyung meletakkan bunga mawar putih sebagai lambang kehormatan dibawah foto ayah dan ibunya, kini ia sedang berada di kuil di Daegu untuk memperingati upacara kematian kedua orang tuanya._**

 ** _"Apa hanya kau yang datang?" tanya seorang pendeta yang berpakaian serba putih menghampiri Taehyung yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang masih saja berdiam diri di depan foto kedua orang tuanya._**

 ** _"Hyung-ku tidak bisa datang karena harus mengikuti pelatihan di Seoul. Kita bisa memulainya sekarang!" jawab Taehyung. Pendeta itu tampak berfikir._**

 ** _"Tapi, aku melihat ada seorang wanita yang menunggu di depan," Taehyung tampak terkejut._**

 ** _"Wanita?"_**

 ** _"Mungkin, dia kerabat orang tuamu. Akan lebih baik, kau ikut serta mengajaknya." sarannya. Taehyung berfikir sejenak dan kemudian berjalan keluar. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya hingga sepasang matanya mendapati seorang wanita dengan dress hitam elegan berdiri di depan pintu kuil dengan ragu._**

 ** _"Annyeong~" sapa Taehyung ramah. Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum simpul pada Taehyung._**

 ** _"Ah, annyeonghaseyo!" balas wanita itu menunduk dan tersenyum ramah kearah Taehyung. Taehyung membalas senyumnya._**

 ** _"Maaf anda siapa?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati._**

 ** _"Apa kau—putra Kim Han Woo dan Park Yoonsa?" tanyanya. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk._**

 ** _"Aku putra kedua mereka!" jawabnya. Wanita itu terlihat tersenyum haru._**

 ** _"Kau sebesar Jimin~" lirihnya tanpa sadar._**

 ** _"Apa?"_**

 ** _"A-ani!" balas wanita itu cepat. "Aku istri pamanmu, Park Kang Min. Kenalkan namaku Kim Hyunji!" wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Taehyung menerimanya dengan senang hati._**

 ** _"Ah, jadi anda istri dari saudara kembar ibuku?" tanya Taehyung. Wanita itu mengangguk. "Tapi, kenapa wajah anda sangat familiar ya?"_**

 ** _"Benarkah?" tanya wanita itu. "Aku rasa ini pertemuan pertama kita—"_**

 ** _"Kim Taehyung. Maaf, aku belum menyebutkan namaku ahjumma!" Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum._**

 ** _"Ah, nde gwenchana!"_**

 ** _Bahkan, senyumnya saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Ah, iya! Senyum itu dan mata itu kenapa aku seperti melihat Jimin? Hm, mungkin ini hanya kebetulan._**

 ** _"Jadi, apa ahjumma ingin menemaniku dalam upacara ini?" tanya Taehyung._**

 ** _"Apa boleh?"_**

 ** _"Tentu saja! Aku sendirian disini, dan ini pertama kalinya, biasanya aku memperingatinya bersama hyung-ku. Tapi, dia sedang ada pelatihan di Seoul!" wanita itu mengangguk paham._**

 ** _"Kamsahmanida!"_**

 ** _"Ah, ahjumma tak perlu bersikap formal kita ini masih keluarga kan? Saat aku kecil eomma dan appa sering menceritakanmu kepada kami!"_**

 ** _"Benarkah?"_**

 ** _"Nde, itu karena kau adalah istri dari saudara kembar eomma!" jawab Taehyung seraya berjalan masuk ke kuil, bersisihan dengan wanita itu. "Kita, bisa memulainya sekarang!" ujar Taehyung pada pendeta yang sudah berdiri di depan foto kedua orang tuanya._**

 ** _Peringatan upacara kematian kedua orang tua Taehyung berjalan lancar dan khidmat. Taehyung dan wanita itu berdoa dalam hati demi kedamaian dan ketenangan kedua orang tua Taehyung. Hingga, keduanya yang saat ini tengah berjalan keluar dari kuil dan masih berbincang akrab._**

 ** _"Mungkin, pamanmu meninggal saat kau masih berada di dalam kandungan!" jawab wanita itu setelah Taehyung menanyakan pasal saudara kembar ibunya._**

 ** _"Apa ahjumma tidak memiliki anak?" tanya Taehyung. Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk murung._**

 ** _"Anakku seumuranmu. Dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, dan aku yakin dia pasti sangat tampan. Tapi, aku hanya bisa menggendongnya sampai lima hari."_**

 ** _"Apa anak ahjumma sudah—"_**

 ** _"Tidak! Dia hanya sedang tidak berada di dekatku!" potong wanita itu, ekspresinya terlihat menyesal akan sesuatu. "Bahkan, saat ia lahir aku belum sempat memberikan moment padanya selain sebuah nama!"_**

 ** _"Hm, jika boleh tahu siapa nama anak ahjumma?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati. Wanita itu mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya._**

 ** _"Park Jimin!" lirihnya dan Taehyung terkejut bukan main._**

 ** _"Park Jimin?" wanita itu menatap Taehyung._**

 ** _"Wae? Apa kau mengenalnya?"_**

 ** _"Hm, aku memiliki teman yang bernama Park Jimin sekarang dia tinggal di Seoul. Tapi, dia memiliki orang tua bahkan dia juga memiliki dua orang kakak,"_**

 ** _"Mungkin, kita membicarakan Jimin yang berbeda!"_**

 ** _"Nde, nama Park Jimin pasti banyak di Korea. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa ahjumma memberi nama anak ahjumma Jimin?" wanita itu tersenyum._**

 ** _"Jimin adalah singkatan dari namaku dan nama suamiku. Hyunji dan Kangmin. Kami mengambil nama belakang dan membentuk Jimin."_**

 ** _"Indah sekali!"_**

 ** _"Terima kasih." namun sejenak wanita itu kembali murung._**

 ** _"Apa ahjumma sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan anak ahjumma?"_**

 ** _"Sangat lama, bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang bersama keluarga barunya. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya!" lirihnya. Taehyung hanya diam menunduk. "Kau pasti merindukan kedua orang tuamu ya?" Taehyung seketika mendongak dan menatap wanita itu. "Kedua orang tuamu menikah di Daegu setelah aku dan Kangmin menikah di Jeongseon. Ibumu benar-benar wanita yang sangat cantik, tegas, baik dan cerdas tapi ayahmu benar-benar orang yang sangat konyol. Bahkan, ibumu sering dibuat malu oleh ayahmu!"_**

 ** _"Nde, hyung-ku sama persis seperti ibuku."_**

 ** _"Ah, kau punya hyung?" Taehyung mengangguk._**

 ** _"Namanya Kim Namjoon. Dia sekarang sedang melakukan pelatihan untuk menjadi polisi di Seoul!"_**

 ** _"Wah, aku turut bangga atas keberhasilan kakakmu. Lalu, kau sendiri?"_**

 ** _"Aku baru kelas dua senior, ahjumma. Aku sekolah di Seoul!"_**

 ** _"Jadi, kau tinggal di Seoul?"_**

 ** _"Ya, aku dan hyung-ku bersama temannya menyewa apartement di Seoul. Tapi, aku tinggal sendiri disana karena Namjoon hyung dan temannya tinggal di asrama!"_**

 ** _"Kau pasti sangat kesepian!"_**

 ** _"Ani! Temanku yang bernama Jimin itu, dia yang selalu menemaniku!"_**

 ** _"Aku jadi penasaran dengan temanmu yang bernama Jimin itu!"_**

 ** _"Ah, ahjumma apa kau tahu? Dia juga memiliki senyum dan mata sepertimu!"_**

 ** _"Benarkah?"_**

 ** _"Bahkan, setelah aku lihat-lihat garis wajahnya sama persis denganmu, ahjumma."_**

 ** _"Be—"_**

 ** _"Permisi!" Taehyung dan wanita itu menoleh saat mendapati seorang pemuda mendekati mereka berdua yang sedang duduk di tangga kuil._**

 ** _"Maaf mengganggu. Tapi, apakah benar kau adalah Kim Hyunji?" tanyanya. Wanita itu mengangguk dan sedikit terkejut pada pemuda berjas formal itu. "Perkenalkan aku Kim Min Seok. Sekretaris dan tangan kanan nyonya Kim Woomna!" wanita itu tampak terkejut, sedangkan Taehyung hanya berekspresi datar dan polos pada waktu bersamaan._**

 ** _"Kau mengenalku?" tanya wanita itu. Pemuda itu mengangguk._**

 ** _"Sebelum nyonya Kim meninggal, beliau menyuruhku untuk mencari keberadaan anda. Saya sudah mencari anda hampir enam bulan ini." jawabnya. Wanita itu menunduk._**

 ** _"Seharusnya anda tidak perlu mencariku sampai kemari!" balas wanita itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan beralih menatap Taehyung. Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Taehyung._**

 ** _"Annyeonghaseyo~" sapanya, Taehyung hanya mengangguk kikuk._**

 ** _"Hm, sepertinya aku harus pergi—"_**

 ** _"Tae!" potong wanita itu yang membuat Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menatap bibi yang baru ditemuinya itu. "Maaf, kau sepertinya salah paham. Kenapa kau mencariku? Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga itu!" balas wanita itu menatap ramah kearah pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Min Seok._**

 ** _"Anda memang berbeda dibandingkan anak-anak tuan dan nyonya Kim yang lain. Tapi, apakah anda tidak ingin melihat perkembangan Jimin?" tanya Min Seok. Kedua mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar nama anak semata wayangnya keluar dari belah bibir pemuda itu._**

 ** _"Jimin?" lirih wanita itu tak bisa lagi menahan isak tangisnya. Min Seok mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam saku jasnya dan memberikannya kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu menerima foto yang diberikan Min Seok. Ia semakin menangis hebat saat melihat foto seorang pemuda seumuran Taehyung, bersurai cokelat tengah tersenyum bahagia. "Uri Jimin-ie..." lirih wanita itu membuat Taehyung ikut penasaran bagaimana rupa anak bibinya, ia sedikit melirik dan kedua bola matanya terkejut saat ia melihat sosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenali._**

 ** _"O-omo, Jimin!" pekik Taehyung yang membuat kedua orang itu menatapnya heran. "Ahjumma dia Jimin yang tadi aku ceritakan!" lanjut Taehyung. Wanita itu menatap Taehyung senang._**

 ** _"Benarkah?" tanya wanita itu. Taehyung mengangguk antusias._**

 ** _"Nde, tapi itu tidak mungkin! Jimin—"_**

 ** _"Ini kesalahanku. Karena amarahku pada ibuku, pada keluargaku yang telah membunuh suamiku aku memutuskan untuk membawa Jimin ke keluarga Park. Saat itu, anak mereka juga baru lahir tapi mereka kehilangan anak bungsu mereka saat persalinan. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Tapi, bagaimana dia sekarang? Seperti apa sifatnya?" tanya wanita itu antusias. Taehyung menunduk._**

 ** _"Hidup Jimin tidak sebahagia anak lain, ahjumma. Dia adalah orang yang pendiam dan tertutup. Dia jarang sekali menunjukkan keluh-kesahnya meskipun ia berusaha untuk membuat orang di dekatnya tersenyum!" jawab Taehyung membuat wanita itu semakin terisak merasa bersalah._**

 ** _"Jimin~mianhae. Hiks!"_**

 ** _"Lalu, siapa ahjumma sebenarnya?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. Kim Min Seok tersenyum._**

 ** _"Beliau adalah anak ketiga dari tuan dan nyonya Kim. Salah satu anak pemilik Kimyoung group!" jawab Min Seok._**

 ** _"Omo! Aku bersepupu dengan orang kaya. Tapi, keluarga Park itu siapa lagi?" tanya Taehyung. Min Seok tersenyum sabar._**

 ** _"Jadi begini, kakek buyut dan nenek buyut Jimin memiliki dua anak, anak pertama bernama Park Woomna dan anak kedua bernama Park Yoochun. Mereka membuat dua perusahaan yang kelak akan diwariskan kepada kedua anak mereka saat kedua anak mereka menginjak usia 22 tahun. Tapi, pada umur 23 tahun Park Woomna menikah dengan Kim Dong Lee dan adik laki-laki nyonya Kim, Park Yoochun menikah dengan Shin Hye Jin. Tuan dan nyonya Kim memiliki empat orang anak sementara tuan dan nyonya Park memiliki satu orang anak." Taehyung mengangguk paham._**

 ** _"Begitu, jadi ahjumma memberikan anak ahjumma pada saudara sepupu ahjumma?" wanita itu mengangguk._**

 ** _"Tapi, itu tidak berakhir baik mengingat bahwa kedua keluarga ini tidak pernah berdamai dan selalu merebut hak waris mereka lebih dan lebih!"_**

 ** _"Mengerikan, pantas saja Jimin terlihat tertekan!" sahut Taehyung yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari kedua orang itu. Taehyung tersenyum kotak dan menujukkan cengirannya. Huh, seharusnya ia harus bisa lebih mengontrol ucapannya._**

 _TUK!_

" _Appo, hyung_!" seru Taehyung saat Namjoon dengan tak berprikemanusiaannya memukul kepala Taehyung.

"Kau itu, tidak sopan!" cibir Namjoon. Taehyung berdecak sebal.

"Mana aku tahu. Lagi, pula aku kan bicara fakta!" balas Taehyung. Namjoon berdecak sebal, ia kembali menatap Yoongi yang masih terlihat _shock_.

"Hm, _hyung_ bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Namjoon.

"Mungkin, kalian berdua tidak akan memiliki dendam pada Jimin, aku pun begitu meskipun dia anak ketiga dari keluarga Kim. Tapi, kenapa Kim Min Seok mencarinya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ya, karena ibu Jimin itu sudah lama menghilang _hyung_! Dan, itu wasiat terakhir nenek Jimin kepada Min Seok _hyung_. Bisa dikatakan, ibu Jimin itu anak ketiga yang disembunyikan. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu!" jawab Taehyung. "Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kita harus mencari bukti atas apa yang keluarga Jung lakukan pada keluarga kita!"

"Nde, aku setuju. Kau bagaimana _hyung_?"

"Kalian memiliki urusan pada keluarga Jung, tapi aku tetap memiliki urusan pada keluarga Park!" balas Yoongi datar.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Taehyung tak sabar. Yoongi seketika menatapnya tajam.

"Siapapun Jimin itu tidak penting untukku! Karena apa? Karena memang istri dari keluarga Park itu yang membunuh ibuku—di depan mataku!"

"Apa?" pekik Taehyung dan Namjoon bersamaan.

"Jadi, rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dari kami—" Namjoon berujar lirih. Yoongi menunduk.

"Wanita itu, menembakkan peluru ke jantung ibuku saat Hana berada di gendongannya. Dan, itu terjadi di depan mataku!" dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat Yoongi meneteskan air matanya. "Aku tahu, aku telah salah karena telah menghancurkan anaknya. Tapi, ibuku—wanita yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukku. Dia membunuhnya dengan keji di depan mataku dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak memiliki bukti, siapa yang akan mempercayaiku?" Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya. " _Eomma_ , dia bagaikan malaikat untukku~" Yoongi terisak. "DAN IBLIS ITU DENGAN KEJI MEMBUNUHNYA!!!!" seru Yoongi tak terkontrol.

" _Hyung_ , tenanglah kami akan membantumu—" ujar Namjoon mengelus punggung Yoongi. Yoongi mulai mengontrol emosinya. "Kami pasti akan membantumu dan mencari bukti-bukti itu!"

" _Nde hyung_ , kau tak perlu cemas! Ada kami disini!" lanjut Taehyung, Yoongi hanya mengangguk pasrah.

" _Gomapta_!"

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

" _O-omo_!" latah Seokjin setelah ia mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berbalik badan, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok pemuda tinggi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya di pagi menjelang siang itu. Seokjin mengelus dadanya dan menatap tajam kearah pemuda tinggi yang hanya tersenyum tampan dihadapannya. "Kau! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?" tanya Seokjin ketus. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa Kim Namjoon lakukan!"

"Sombong!" cibir Seokjin berjalan begitu saja melewati pemuda itu.

"Hey, tunggu!" seru pemuda itu mengejar langkah Seokjin. "Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda itu sebal. "Kau meninggalkanku di kedai kopi dan membayar dua kopimu. Kau pikir itu lucu? Aku merasa dipermainkan!"

"Aish, _mianhae_! Waktu itu ada penjahat yang menjadi buronanku berkeliaran di kedia itu. Jadi, aku harus segera mengejarnya!" Seokjin mendengus, ia menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya dihadapan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Jadi, bayar hutanmu sekarang!"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tuli kan?"

"Ya ampun, dua kopi itu harganya kan tidak mahal. Lagi pula pekerjaanmu juga sebagai dokter bahkan gajimu saja mungkin lebih besar dariku! Perhitungan sekali!"

"Kau mengataiku ap—" Seokjin membulatkan kedua iris matanya saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya dan merengkuh pinggangnya. Seokjin mengerjapkan kedua matanya menatap mata tajam pemuda yang berada diatasnya yang masih merengkuh pinggangnya bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pemuda itu menyeringai, membuat Seokjin sadar akan posisinya dan segera mendorong dada bidang pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Namjoon itu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Seokjin berpura-pura marah padahal ia sedang menyembunyikan rasa malu karena rona merah di pipinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring.

"Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana jika aku sedikit mencicipi bibir manismu!" ujarnya frontal.

 _PLAK!_

"Mesum!" Namjoon, pemuda itu justru tersenyum setelah Seokjin memukul lengan atasnya. Ia tahu, Seokjin sedang salah tingkah sekarang.

"Lagi pula, aku mesum hanya padamu!" ujar Namjoon kembali menggoda pemuda cantik itu. Seokjin kembali melayangkan tatapan matanya pada Namjoon yang justru membuat pemuda itu semakin gemas melihatnya.

" _Kajja_ , aku antar ke rumah sakit. Ini sebagai tanda pendekatanku padamu!" Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin, menggenggamnya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Yak, mana ada orang yang sedang pendekatan itu bilang langsung pada orangnya!"

"Aku memang sengaja agar kau tahu aku sedang mendekatimu biar kau tidak dekat dengan orang lain!" Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seokjin. "Karena kau hanya milikku Kim Seokjin!"

 _DUG!_

"Aw~" rintih Namjoon saat Seokjin dengan sengaja menginjak kakinya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Dalam mimpimu saja Kim!" seru Seokjin mengejek Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum dan segera mengejar Seokjin. Seokjin yang tahu dikejar segera berlari agar Namjoon tak menangkapnya.

"Ah, _andwae_ ~" seru Seokjin yang takut jika ia tertangkap Namjoon karena Namjoon beralri begitu cepat kearahnya.

 _SET!_

Dan, Seokjin terkejut saat Namjoon dengan sigap memeluknya dari belakang.

"Dan, menurutmu—apa aku hanya bisa memilikimu dalam mimpiku?" bisik Namjoon rendah membuat telinga Seokjin terasa geli karena ditiup oleh hembusan nafas Namjoon. "Tidakkah kau tahu jika seseorang yang menginginkan sesuatu itu dimulai dari mimpi mereka?" lanjut Namjoon yang kemudian mengecup sebelah pipi Seokjin. Seokjin terkejut bukan main, entah kenapa hatinya berteriak senang bahkan ia memejamkan matanya saat Namjoon semakin mengerjakan kedua tangannya melingkari punggungnya. "Apa kau menikmati posisi kita?" tanya Namjoon rendah. Seokjin seketika membuka matanya.

"Lepaskan, atau kuinjak kakimu!" ancam Seokjin. Namjoon menurut dan kembali menarik tangan Seokjin, menggenggamnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Jangan lari lagi, _arra_?" himbau Namjoon tersenyum tampan. Seokjin hanya mengulum senyum. "Hm, oya kenapa kau tidak membawa mobilmu?" tanya Namjoon setelah keheningan diantara mereka dan seketika mengingatkan Namjoon pada benda yang terparkir apik di depan rumah Seokjin saat ia sengaja mengunjungi rumahnya tadi.

"Berjalan kaki itu lebih sehat!" balas Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk. "Lagi pula, jarak rumahku dan rumah sakit tidak begitu jauh!"

"Oya, apa kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Hm!" jawab Seokjin sekenanya.

"Kenapa sendiri? Jika ada apa-apa padamu bagaimana?"

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Hal yang paling mengancam diriku adalah adanya pria mesum yang menggenggam tanganku di dalam saku jaketnya!" Namjoon tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan mengancammu justru aku akan melindungimu!"

"Heh, konyol!"

"Orang tuamu?" Namjoon masih lanjut bertanya.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur lima tahun karena sakit. Ayahku seorang senior dokter kanker di Jepang, jadi dia jarang pulang!"

"Kau sendiri dokter apa?"

"Aku dokter spesialis mata!"

"Tapi, kau menjadi asisten dokter bedah!"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Seniormu itu adalah ayahnya temanku!"

"Ah, kau temannya Min Yoongi?" Namjoon hanya mengangguk, namun kemudian ia kembali bertanya karena ia teringat sesuatu.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi asisten dokter bedah?" Seokjin geram saat mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon mengenai seluk beluk pekerjaannya.

"Min _uisa_ itu dokter spesialis bedah dan aku sedang menjalani kuliah sebagai dokter bedah mata sekarang! Kau paham? Kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain?" Seokjin menggerutu sebal.

"Setidaknya aku harus tahu mengenai pekerjaan calon istriku,"

"APA?!" Seokjin menatap tajam Namjoon bahkan tatapannya siap untuk menerkam pemuda yang sedari tadi tanpa hentinya membuat emosinya semakin membuncah.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali sih. Kalau pada pasienmu saja kau lembut sekali bagai sutra!"

"Aish! Jika kau ingin aku bersikap baik padamu maka jadilah pasienku ATAU—" Seokjin kembali menatap tajam Namjoon. "Enyah dari hadapanku sekarang juga!"

"Kau yakin? Tanganmu saja masih hangat digenggamanku!" sungguh, Seokjin ingin sekali merutuki pemuda menyebalkan di sampingnya itu. Seokjin mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Oya, apa Jimin juga pasienmu?" Seokjin seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat Namjoon menyebut nama lain.

"Kau mengenal Jimin?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia sahabat adikku!" jawab Namjoon.

"Oh begitu. Ya, Jimin tidak hanya pasienku tapi dia juga adalah sepupuku!"

"Apa?" Namjoon tampak terkejut.

"Ayah Jimin bersaudara sepupu dengan ayahku. Atau bisa dikatakan nenekku dan kakeknya, kakak-beradik!"

"Jadi, kau berasal dari keluarga Kimyoung group?" Seokjin mengangguk.

"Ayahku anak pertama dan pemilik Severance Hospital!" Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya.

 _Tunggu, Jimin dan Seokjin bersepupu dan Taekwoon hyung juga sepupunya._

"Lalu, keluarga Jung?" tanya Namjoon ingin tahu.

"Jung ahjumma adalah adik ayahku," jawab Seokjin jengah. Ia menatap Namjoon yang perlahan mengendurkan genggaman tangannya. " _Wae_?" tanya Seokjin yang melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Namjoon.

 _Jung Taekwoon? Jung Hoseok? Oh, tidak! Mereka? Tidak mungkin!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengintai gerak-gerik Jimin dari dalam mobilnya. Ia mengikuti Jimin diam-diam yang tengah berbincang sesuatu dengan seseorang berjas formal di depan mobil mewah. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Jimin ikut memasuki mobil itu bersama dengan pria asing dan meninggalkan tempat mobil itu menjemput Jimin.

"Kemana dia akan pergi?" gumam Yoongi segera melajukan mobilnya perlahan dan menjaga jarak dari mobil hitam metalik agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Yoongi ikut berbelok ke kiri saat mobil hitam itu berbelok ke kiri dan mencoba agar gerak-gerik laju mobilnya tidak terlihat sedang membuntuti mobil mewah itu. Yoongi sedikit mendongak saat pandangannya terhalang oleh sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba menyalip dan melaju di depannya.

"Ah, _Shit_!" umpat Yoongi kesal seraya memukul stirnya saat ia kehilangan jejak mobil itu. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah, ia mendengus kasar. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk mengikuti Jimin. Sebenarnya ia memang ada acara kencan dengan Jimin hari ini tapi entah kenapa pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba saja membatalkannya dengan alasan ia harus mendaftar ke sekolah tinggi padahal menurut apa yang Taehyung katakan padanya, Jimin tidak sedang mempersiapkan untuk mendaftar dimanapun. Jadi, Yoongi simpulkan bahwa Jimin sedang berbohong.

Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti pemuda bersurai merah muda itu mulai dari rumahnya hingga saat ia akhirnya kehilangan jejaknya. Yoongi kembali melajukan mobilnya dan ia segera memasang lampu sen untuk berbelok ke kanan. Ia tidak memiliki agenda hari ini. Kasus yang baru setengah selesai itu masih dalam perkembangan dan belum ada desas-desus adanya tersangka yang lain. Jadi, dari pada bosan di kantor Yoongi lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan bahan bakar dan menghaluskan ban mobilnya. Maklum, orang kaya.

Tangan Yoongi merambat mencari letak ponselnya. Merasa tak mendapatkannya Yoongi sedikit menunduk dan tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Aish!" sebalnya saat tahu ponselnya telah jatuh di dekat kakinya. Yoongi hendak mengambil namun ia kembali urungkan saat tiba-tiba saja di depannya ada seorang pemuda yang muncul menyebrang dan hampir ia tabrak dengan mobil merahnya. Yoongi menginjak pedal rem mendadak dan bisa ia dengar bahwa pemuda yang ia tabrak jatuh di depan mobilnya. Dengan segera, Yoongi keluar dari mobilnya untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? _Mianhae_ aku—" Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat wajah seorang pemuda yang familiar baginya.

"Yoongi _hyung_?" panggil pemuda itu menyadarkan lamunan Yoongi.

"Jeon Jungkook," balas Yoongi tak percaya. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook seketika melupakan bahwa kedua lututnya terluka tapi tidak dengan Yoongi yang sadar betul luka yang Jungkook alami.

" _Omoya_! Kau terluka, _kajja_! _Hyung-ie_ akan mengobatimu!" ajak Yoongi yang langsung menggendong Jungkook bridal dan membawanya masuk ke mobilnya membuat Jungkook terkejut dibuatnya.

Yoongi segera menepikan mobilnya saat ia sampai di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya menabrak tadi. Yoongi segera keluar dari mobil dan kembali menggendong Jungkook hingga ke sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari mobilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ujar Yoongi meninggalkan Jungkook dan berlari menuju mobilnya untuk mengambil kotak obat. Yoongi kembali dan segera berjongkok dihadapan Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau berlebihan seperti biasanya _hyung_!" komentar Jungkook meskipun ia senang dengan perlakuan Yoongi padanya. Yoongi tersenyum seraya mengobati luka di lutut Jungkook dengan sesekali meniup-niupnya.

"Kau juga, kenapa pergi dengan celana pendek seperti ini?" tanya Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lutut Jungkook.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku _hyung_? Seharusnya kau yang kenapa? Kau mengemudi hampir saja menabrakku!" balas Jungkook. Yoongi mendongak dan menatapnya.

" _Mianhae_ , tadi ponselku jatuh. Jika aku tidak langsung lihat jalan, aku pasti sudah sangat menyesal sekarang. Tapi, benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung-ie_ ~" jawab Jungkook tersenyum manis. Yoongi yang selesai mengobati Jungkook segera beralih untuk duduk di kursi di samping Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? _Appa_ sering menanyakanmu?"

"Benarkah? Aku sangat merindukan Min _ahjussi_ sudah hampir satu bulan dia tidak mengunjungiku dan bagaimana kabar Hana?"

"Mereka semua baik dan Hana menjadi bertambah cerewet!" Jungkook tersenyum.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu ya _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook, seketika ia menunduk.

"Kookie-ya, _mianhae hyung_ tidak pernah menemuimu!" sesal Yoongi. Jungkook tersenyum.

" _Gwenchana_ lagi pula aku ini hanya teman masa kecil _hyung_ kan? Teman masa kecil bisa saja dilupakan—"

"Jungkook! Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu!"

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya!" balas Jungkook. Hening diantara keduanya.

"Hm, _hyung_ bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu padamu?" Yoongi hanya menatap Jungkook dan tersenyum mengijinkan. "Aku kira kau menjauhiku karena surat wasiat kedua orang tuaku!"

"Tidak! Bukan itu, kau salah paham aku—"

"Kenapa kau seperti merasa bersalah begitu _hyung_?" potong Jungkook. "Mungkin, dulu kau berfikir aku adalah anak-anak jadi kau menolaknya dan menjauhiku kan? Tapi, aku senang Min _ahjussi_ masih menyayangiku seperti kedua orang tuaku bahkan dia masih sering mengunjungiku meskipun satu bulan ini ia tidak datang." Yoongi hanya menunduk dan mendengarkan ucapan Jungkook. "Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak saat terakhir kali Min _ahjussi_ membahas hal itu lagi padaku!" Yoongi mendongak dan menatap Jungkook.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Yoongi lirih. Jungkook menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kemudian mendengus lelah.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Karena aku tidak ingin mengingatnya~" balas Jungkook. "Tapi, jika kau ingin tahu maka akan kuberitahu!" Jungkook tersenyum dan Yoongi semakin lekat menatapnya. "Min _ahjussi_ mengatakan, apa mungkin jika aku dan kau bisa bertunangan sesuai dengan apa yang dikehendaki kedua orang tuaku sebelum mereka meninggal?" Yoongi menunduk, ia sudah bisa menebaknya. Entah kenapa hatinya menolak saat Jungkook mengutarakan hal itu. Entah kenapa seolah hatinya sudah dimiliki orang lain. Namun, entah kenapa ada secuil hatinya yang mengatakan dengan keras untuk menerima kenyataan apa yang baru saja Jungkook katakan padanya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja keluar dari sebuah perusahaan besar dan tingginya yang menjulang langit, perusahaan itu dinamakan Young Group. Dimana perusahaan utama diantara dua perusahaan yaitu Parkyoung Group dan Kimyoung Group.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati sosok pemuda yang berdiri bersandar di mobil biru tuanya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dalan sakunya. Oh, jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancung itu menambah kesan keren dan tampan pada orang yang memang sedang menunggu kedatangan Jimin. Pemuda itu dengan segera menghampiri Jimin seraya melepas kacamata hitamnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja!" ujarnya membuka suara. Jimin menarik nafas.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku _hyung_?" tanya Jimin. Pemuda itu tersenyum tampan dan mengangguk.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. Jimin hanya diam. "Baiklah! Ayo kita ke kedai kesukaanmu!" ajaknya seraya menarik tangan Jimin menuju mobil birunya.

Pemuda itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jimin dan Jimin hanya menurut. Setelah ia ikut masuk menyusul Jimin, segera ia melajukan mobilnya ke tempat biasa ia dan Jimin berbagi kenangan, dulu.

"Kami pesan dua ramen, tapi yang satu tidak memakai telur dan tidak pedas. Juga, siapkan sosis panggang diatasnya!" ujar pemuda yang pergi bersama Jimin pada seorang pelayan yang bekerja di kedai Ramen yang Jimin dan pemuda itu kunjungi. Pemuda itu tersenyum menatap Jimin.

"Aku tidak menyangka, _hyung_ masih mengingatnya!"

"Kenapa aku harus melupakan apa yang kau suka, Jimin-ie?" balasnya. Jimin tersenyum terpaksa. Melihat itu pemuda itu seketika merasa bersalah.

" _Mianhae_ , jika waktu itu aku meninggalkanmu. Seharusnya—"

"Seharusnya kau tidak datang dan kembali!" potong Jimin.

"Jimin beri aku kesempatan!"

"Maaf _hyung_! Seberapa kuat kau mengatakan mencintaiku meskipun hingga sekarang, itu tidak ada artinya bagiku! Kau hanyalah masa laluku!" lirih Jimin mencoba untuk tidak memandang pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak datang ke rumah sakit? Kau tahu—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_!"

"Semua orang mencemaskanmu Jimin! Seokjin _hyung_ , Taekwoon _hyung_ —" Jimin mendongak dan menatap ke dalam kedua mata pemuda itu.

"Kau? Apa kau mencemaskanku?" tanya Jimin. Pemuda itu menatap Jimin nanar.

"Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, maka aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk membahagiakanmu dan melindungimu~" Jimin berfikir sejenak.

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan, tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk kembali mencintaimu seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, mencintaimu begitu dalam hingga hanya tersisa rasa sakit yang kau tinggalkan—" Jimin menatap pemuda itu, namun kemudian ia tersenyum tulus. "Taemin _hyung_."

 **TBC**

(-) Aku gak tahu mau bilang apa kali ini. Yang jelas, aku juga greget nulisnya. Aku kasih momentnya NamJin, moga kalian puas ya. Suka aja tuh bayangin Jin yang jutek, malu-malu dan Namjoon yang suka ngegombal. Dan, aku gak janji setelah Namjoon tahu siapa Jin dia akan ngejar karena suka atau gak. Yang jelas mulai chap ini bakal sering ada NamJin sampai ending.

(-) Hm, sebenarnya aku juga ngesip YoonKook. Tapi, aku lebih suka YoonMin. Aku adain YoonKook ini memang udah aku rencanakan dari awal buat ff ini. Maka dari itu chap depan jarang aku sebutin kalau ada Yoongi ataupun ada Jungkook. Dan, kalau kalian 'ngeh' pas Jimin di RS itu memang aku buat Jimin minta Yoongi datang pas malam aja biar gak ketemu sama Jungkook. Kalau diceritanya sih gak disengaja dan mungkin mikirnya karena siang udah ada Jungkook sama Taehyung jadi biar malamnya sama Yoongi. Jadi, setiap ada kejadian dari chap sebelumnya itu sebenarnya ngantar ke cerita intinya. Sekaligus biar Jimin gak tahu kalau Yoongi dan Jungkook saling kenal.

(-) Waktu pertama kali Taemin muncul, ada yang tanya kan? Taemin itu siapa? Nah, baru terkuak sekarang Taemin itu siapa. Jadi, udah ketara ya siapa yang akan jadi orang ketiga antara YoonMin? Apalagi mereka juga masih bimbang sama perasaan mereka masing-masing. Haha, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

(-) Dan, aku minta maaf karena belum satuin VKook. Sabar ya... Meskipun mereka bersatu di ujung ending tapi aku usahain bakal kasih moment mereka, hehe. Gak nyangka ya tinggal empat chap lagi udah mau ending aja. Hiks! Kok cepet banget ya. Dan, aku semakin terharu sama review kalian. Rasanya aku pengen cium satu-satu /author gak waras-_-jauh-jauh sana\\. Aku gak nyangka ff ini dapet respon positif dari kalian. Terima kasih semua. Terima kasih banyak. I LOVE YOU FULL!!!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	13. Chapter 13 : Difficult

Jimin melangkah keluar dari ruang prakter dokter Min. Langkahnya gontai serta kedua matanya yang tak fokus pada jalan yang ia lewati. Jimin menabrakan tubuhnya pada dinding koridor rumah sakit yang cukup sepi. Terlalu shock atas apa yang baru saja dokter Min itu katakan padanya. Jimin mulai bergumam tidak jelas, entah apa yang ia ucapkan yang jelas jantungnya mulai bekerja secara tak normal. Rasa sakit itu semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu semakin menyakitinya. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi sarang tetap di dalam beberapa organ tubuhnya. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya. Matanya nanar karena ia mencoba untuk menahan air matanya yang terus ingin melesak keluar. Jimin rapuh. Jimin lemah. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus berpura-pura kuat di saat tubuhnya saja tidak mendukungnya.

"Hiks!" satu isakan lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Ingin sekali ia berkeluh-kesah. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan pada orang-orang apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Harus pada siapa ia mengutarakannya? Harus pada siapa ia mengungkapkan kemauannya. Terlebih, banyak orang yang sudah membencinya atas kesalahan yang sama sekali tidak ia lakukan. Jimin kembali memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya melemas dan ia sudah tidak kuat untuk menahannya dengan kedua kakinya. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan kedua matanya yang tiba-tiba tertutup dan hanya kegelapan yang bisa dilihatnya.

.

.

"Argh~" Jimin mengerang dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Jimin?" panggil seseorang setelah mengetahui bahwa Jimin telah siuman. Dengan segera orang itu mendekati Jimin dengan raut khawatirnya. "Jimin kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya lembut. Jimin mencoba bangkit namun kemudian sosok pemuda cantik yang mengenakan jas putih segera menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau tidak boleh bergerak dulu, Jimin—" ujarnya. Jimin hanya tersenyum samar. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya.

"Rumah sakit~" gumam Jimin lemas.

"Tadi, kau pingsan. Untung saja Taemin melihatmu!" ujarnya. Jimin menatap pemuda berjas putih itu dan pemuda yang masih menggenggam tangannya tanpa ia sadari.

" _Gomapta hyung_!" sahut Jimin sekenanya. Pemuda yang menggenggam tangan Jimin hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya pemuda cantik berjas putih yang tak lain adalah Kim Seokjin.

"Aku baik _hyung_ " jawab Jimin datar. Seokjin menarik nafas.

"Jimin~bagaimanapun juga kau harus menjalani operasi itu. Kau sudah menundanya terlalu lama!" pintu Seokjin lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Park Jimin!" tanpa sadar Seokjin membentak. "Sampai kapan kau keras kepala seperti ini? Sampai kapan kau akan menyadari bahwa tubuhmu itu rapuh, organmu itu ada yang rusak. Setidaknya masih ada beberapa fungsi yang bisa disembuhkan!"

"Untuk apa aku sembuh _hyung_?" balas Jimin menatap kedua mata Seokjin.

"Jimin~" lirih Seokjin tak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku hidup lebih lama jika aku juga akan mati suatu saat nanti. Kenapa aku harus takut mati, semua orang pun juga akan mati, _hyung_ ,"

"Jimin setidaknya kau masih memiliki kesempatan!"

"Untuk apa? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku? Bahkan, orang yang melahirkanku saja tidak menginginkanku hidup!" Seokjin tergelak dengan ucapan Jimin. Dan Jimin kembali menatapnya tajam. "Kau tahu bukan? Jika aku bukan anak kandung keluarga Park?"

"Ap-apa?" Seokjin tampak terkejut.

"Ibuku adalah anak yang disembunyikan oleh _halmoni_ dan _harabeoji_ di Jeongseon, apa kau tahu itu?" Seokjin menatap Jimin tak percaya. Sementara, Jimin melengos terlihat bahwa ekspresinya sudah berbeda dari Jimin yang dikenal Seokjin dahulu.

"Park Jimin~"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri _hyung_!" titah Jimin datar.

"Jimin-ah~"

"Aku mohon!" pinta Jimin lagi yang mau tidak mau harus Seokjin dan Taemin turuti. Kedua pemuda yang lebih tua dari Jimin itu segera meninggalkan kamar inap Jimin. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa isakan.

Jimin menangis, meratapi takdirnya yang sejak lahir hidupnya dipenuhi kepalsuan. Berbagai masalah berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Jimin menarik nafas. Terlalu sesak baginya, jika ia harus mengingat semuanya. Semuanya yang terjadi semasa hidupnya. Jimin menghapus bulir-bulir air matanya, tangannya meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas dekat ranjang tidurnya untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada seseorang. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit balasan dari orang yang dikiriminya pesan, Jimin beranjak dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamar inap secara diam-diam untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini tidak ditemuinya.

.

.

.

Seokjin menatap Taekwoon yang duduk tenang dihadapannya dengan geram. Setelah keluar dari kamar Jimin, Seokjin menyuruh Taemin pulang dan kembali berkunjung besok. Dan, setelah kepergian Taemin ia segera menghubungi Taekwoon untuk menemuinya di kantin Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu _hyung_?" tanya Seokjin menahan emosinya. Taekwoon tetap diam. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya dari Min Seok-ie. Bahkan, aku juga tidak tahu jika Jimin sudah mengetahui kebenaran itu!" jawab Taekwoon.

"Lalu, darimana Jimin mengetahuinya?" tanya Seokjin menahan emosi. Ia menarik nafas sebal. "Bahkan, ia mengatakan seperti itu di depan Taemin. Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Taekwoon berfikir sejenak.

"Min Seok pernah mengatakan jika Jimin mengetahui semuanya maka bersiaplah jika Jimin akan membenci semua orang. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya!"

"Tapi, _hyung_ ~mengertilah kondisi Jimin sekarang!" seru Seokjin. "Ia semakin keras kepala dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya itu baik-baik saja. Aku sangat mencemaskannya _hyung_! Dia tidak mau operasi, dia juga tidak mau melakukan terapi, dia— _wae_?" tanya Seokjin bingung saat melihat Taekwoon mengisyaratkan mata pada Seokjin untuk melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya. Seokjin seketika menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang sudah mengganggunya beberapa minggu ini. "Kau? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Seokjin ketus. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Hai, calon kakak ipar. Apa aku mengganggu pertemuan kalian?" tanyanya yang membuat Seokjin terperangah dan Taekwoon yang tersenyum geli mendengar sapaan dari rekan kerjanya itu.

"Tak perlu sok akrab. Kami sedang sibuk dan lebih baik kau enyah dari hadapanku sekarang!" ujar Seokjin tanpa menoleh kearah Kim Namjoon, pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kedua pemuda bersaudara itu.

"Apa kau lupa, jika hari ini adalah kencan ketiga kit-aw!" pekik Namjoon saat Seokjin mencubit pinggang Namjoon tanpa melihat kearah Namjoon yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Taekwoon mengulum senyum.

"Kau berkencan dengan Seokjin?" tanya Taekwoon sedikit terkejut.

" _Ani_! / Ya begitulah _hyung_!" sahut Seokjin dan Namjoon bersamaan.

"Ternyata, ada juga yang mau denganmu ya?" goda Taekwoon. Seokjin menatapnya sebal.

"Jadi, _hyung_ pikir aku ini tidak laku apa? Asal _hyung_ tahu ya, aku sudah berkencan dengannya selama tiga minggu ini!" Seokjin malah membuka kedoknya sendiri. Taekwoon terperangah sementara, Namjoon tersenyum bangga.

"Tadi kau menolaknya sekarang kau mengakuinya~" balas Taekwoon.

"Bagaimana lagi, dia yang memaksaku!" Seokjin menatap Namjoon sinis.

"Apa? Itu tidak benar! Lagi pula, kau sendiri kan yang juga menerimaku?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin mendengus.

"Terserahlah apa katamu!" Seokjin beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu di ruanganmu sayang!" seru Namjoon membuat Seokjin menutup wajahnya karena malu. Namjoon beralih duduk di depan Taekwoon, tempat dimana tadi Seokjin duduk. Ekspresinya sudah berubah dan menatap Taekwoon tajam membuat Taekwoon seketika heran karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika Seokjin adalah sepupumu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kau tidak tanya,"

"Tapi, kenapa kau diam saja saat dia melambaikan tangannya kearahmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula kau yang membalasnya kan?" jawab Taekwoon datar. Namjoon mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua pahanya. Namjoon kembali menatap Taekwoon tajam, membuat Taekwoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Taekwoon. Namjoon masih mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Dan, kau—kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika kau adalah anak sulung keluarga Jung?" geram Namjoon yang seketika mendapat reaksi terkejut dari Taekwoon. Taekwoon memandang Namjoon tak percaya. "Benar kan? Kau adalah kakak dari Jung Hoseok? Itulah sebabnya kau selalu menolak untuk menginterogasinya, karena apa? Karena dia adikmu kan?" balas Namjoon.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Namjoon mendecih.

"Seokjin mengatakan padaku jika kau adalah sepupunya dan kurasa kau tahu itu tapi bagaimana jika Seokjin juga mengatakan Jimin adalah sepupunya?" Taekwoon terdiam. "Katakan yang sebenarnya Jung Taekwoon!" seru Namjoon tak bisa lagi membendung lebih lama emosi yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi.

"Kau benar!" Taekwoon akhirnya bicara setelah ia hanya diam memandang Namjoon datar. "Apa yang kau katakan itu benar!" ulangnya. Namjoon kembali mendecih.

"Bahkan, aku merasa menyesal karena telah jatuh cinta pada salah satu anggota keluargamu!" cibir Namjoon.

"Tidak, Seokjin tidak salah apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu masalah ini. Ini hanya tentang keluargaku!" ujar Taekwoon. Namjoon tersenyum miring.

"Dan, aku rasa kau benar-benar sangat menyayangi Kim Seokjin!" balasnya. Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya. "Maka, nikmatilah permainan yang kubuat!"

 _BRAK!_

Taekwoon mencekeram kerah baju Namjoon yang membuat kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan tajam. Bahkan, mereka mengabaikan semua pasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua saat ini.

"Jika kau berani menghancurkan hati Seokjin. Aku berjanji tidak hanya kau hancur bahkan juga adikmu!" Namjoon mendecih tak takut.

"Buah itu tidak jatuh dari pohonnya. Sejauh apapun kau mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa kau terlahir di keluarga pembunuh, tetap saja jiwa seorang pembunuh mengalir di dalam darahmu!"

" _F*ck your mouth_!" umpat Taekwoon. Namjoon tertawa miring.

"Aku harap kau hanya duduk manis tanpa mengganggu jalanku, Jung-Taek-Woon!" Namjoon menepis tangan Taekwoon, ia merapikan kerah kemejanya dan berlalu begitu saja. Taekwoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya menatap punggung Namjoon yang semakin hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap kedua kakinya yang berpijak diatas tanah taman menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Sesekali ia menghela nafas saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan belum juga melihat sosok yang telah ia tunggu sedari dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Kookie-ya!" panggil seseorang membuat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua kakinya. Jungkook segera mendongak dan berdiri saat melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Jimin _hyung_ ~" Jungkook berhambur memeluk pemuda manis bersurai merah muda yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. "Aku merindukanmu!" lanjutnya. Jimin, pemuda yang Jungkook tunggu membalas dekapan Jungkook dan mengelus punggung pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

" _Nado_ ~" balas Jimin, ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook sumringah.

"Hyung-ie kau terlihat berbeda dengan rambut barumu," komentar Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum senang. "Aku suka melihatnya!"

"Benarkah? _Gomapta_ , aku jadi tidak salah memilih warna rambut." jawab Jimin. Keduanya sudah duduk bersisihan di bangku taman, tempat dimana tadi Jungkook menunggunya. "Kau sudah menunggu lama ya? _Jeongmall mianhae_ , ada sesuatu yang _hyung_ urus terlebih dahulu."

" _Nde, hyung gwenchana_!" balas Jungkook. "Oya, _hyung_ aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Antara kabar baik dan kabar buruk, kau mau mendengar yang mana dulu?" Jimin berfikir sejenak.

"Kabar baik? Aku rasa kabar baik harus diutamakan!" jawab Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Ada dua hal yang ingin kubagi denganmu. Pertama, kau tahu? Aku diterima di Sekolah Tinggi Kedokteran Jerman," ujar Jungkook senang bukan main tapi entah kenapa, Jimin seketika menarik kembali senyum manisnya.

"Benarkah? Baguslah, aku ikut bangga mendengarnya. Kau sudah diterima sebelum ujian." Jimin tersenyum paksa.

"Kau tidak ingin mencegahku _hyung_?"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan pergi ke luar negeri, itu artinya kita akan jarang bertemu!" Jimin tersenyum lembut.

"Jika kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mengejar ilmu yang lebih tinggi, kau harus memanfaatkan kesempatan itu baik-baik. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa sepertimu!"

"Tapi, aku masih bingung _hyung_. Rasanya berat untuk meninggalkan Korea, apalagi sejak aku mengenalmu!" Jimin tersenyum dan mengelus surai cokelat Jungkook.

"Lalu, kabar baik keduanya?" Jungkook kembali tersenyum cerah.

"Aku akan tunangan _hyung_!"

"Benarkah?" Jungkook mengangguk senang. "Dengan siapa?"

"Dia sahabat masa kecilku. Kami sudah dijodohkan sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggal."

"Apa dia pria baik?" Jimin mulai menginterogasi.

" _Nde_ ,"

"Apa pekerjaannya? Pendidikan terakhirnya?"

"Dia bekerja di kantor polisi _hyung_ ,"

"Berapa jarak umurnya denganmu?"

"Hanya empat tahun,"

"Keluarganya? Apa keluarganya baik padamu?"

"Sangat baik! Aish, _hyung_ kau ini sudah seperti menginterogasi tersangka saja." Jimin terkekeh.

"Aku tidak mau pria beruntung yang mendapatkanmu bukan orang baik-baik. Seperti apa keluarganya? Dia harus memiliki latar belakang yang jelas!"

" _Hyung-ie_ kau sudah seperti waliku saja!"

"Oh, tentu saja! Aku akan duduk dibarisan paling depan menemanimu di altar!"

"Ini masih pertunangan _hyung_ ," Jungkook tersipu malu.

"Bagaimana kondisi keluarganya?"

"Ibunya sudah meninggal saat dia remaja. Ayahnya seorang dokter senior, dokter spesialis bedah. Dan dia memiliki adik perempuan,"

"Sepertinya dari keluarga baik-baik. Jadi, kapan kau akan mengenalkanku padanya?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya segera. Mungkin, beberapa hari ke depan!"

"Aku jadi penasaran pria yang membuat kedua pipimu menjadi semerah tomat itu,"

"Benarkah? Aish, _hyung_ kau membuatku malu!" Jungkook menangkap kedua pipinya tersipu membuat Jimin ingin sekali mencubit pipi pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

"Jadi, apa kabar buruknya?" tanya Jimin yang membuat Jungkook seketika terdiam.

"Apa kau akan mempercayaiku?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. " _Mianhae, hyung-ie_ aku sempat berprasangka buruk padamu~"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jungkook mendengus.

"Kau ingat saat kau ditikam, _hyung-ie_?" Jimin hanya mengangguk. "Kau tahu kan, aku yang menyimpan pisau yang digunakan untuk menikammu?" Jimin kembali mengangguk. "Pisau itu sudah tidak ada padaku!" Jungkook menunduk merasa bersalah. "Pisau itu sudah diambil oleh orang yang menjadi dalang penikamanmu!"

"Jadi, maksudmu itu semua memang direncanakan?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Bahkan bocah kecil yang kau lindungi itu termasuk bagian dari rencana mereka,"

"Apa?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya mengambil pisau itu karena aku sempat curiga padamu!"

"Apa maksudmu Jungkook-ah? Aku tidak mengerti!" Jungkook menghela nafas.

" _Hyung_ kau tahu siapa orang yang dibalik penikamanmu?" Jimin hanya diam menunggu bibir Jungkook memberikan jawaban padanya. "Kim Taehyung, _hyung_!" ujar Jungkook akhirnya. Jimin hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ekspresinya tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Tae?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Sebelum dia mengambil pisau itu, aku sempat melihatnya bersama orang kepercayaan nenekku, aku mendengar mereka membahas mengenai seseorang yang bernama Jimin. Aku kira mereka membicarakanmu, jadi aku marah karena kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Apalagi, saat Kim Taehyung mengatakan padaku bahwa aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku mengenal siapa dirimu. Tapi, maafkan aku _hyung_ jika aku selama beberapa hari ini mencari tahu mengenai dirimu tanpa sepengetahuanmu dan aku lega, firasat burukku mengenai dirimu itu salah!" jelas Jungkook. Jimin masih diam tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak paham apa maksudmu, Jungkook-ah!"

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku _hyung_. Seharusnya aku tahu nama Jimin tidak hanya satu di Korea. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah membiarkan Kim Taehyung mengambil bukti itu," Jimin tersenyum kikuk, terlalu terkejut lebih tepatnya.

"Taehyung mencoba menyelakaiku?" ulang Jimin tak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mempercayaiku,"

 _Tapi, untuk apa Taehyung bertemu dengan Min Seok hyung? Karena setahuku, orang kepercayaan halmoni itu hanyalah Min Seok hyung. Apa mereka berdua saling mengenal? Dan, mereka sedang membicarakanku?_

" _Ani_! Aku percaya padamu Jungkook-ah."

"Benarkah?" kedua mata Jungkook berbinar.

"Aku terlalu _shock_ mendengarnya!" Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, apa kau tadi jujur jika kau diam-diam mencari tahu tentangku?" Jungkook tersenyum canggung.

" _Mianhae_ ~"

"Seharusnya kau bisa tanyakan langsung padaku," ujar Jimin sedikit kecewa.

"Maka dari itu aku mengatakan jujur padamu _hyung_ —"

"Hm, sebentar Kookie-ya!" potong Jimin saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Jungkook mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Jimin untuk mengangkat teleponnya di dekat pohon yang tak jauh dari bangku tempat mereka duduk.

" _Nde hyung_?" sahut Jimin.

 _"Kau ada dimana Jimin-ah?"_ tanya suara di seberang.

"Aku sedang di taman, ada apa _hyung_?"

 _"Bersama siapa?"_

"Temanku!"

 _"Hm, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan. Tapi, jika kau sibuk aku—"_

"Tidak _hyung_! Aku tidak sibuk." Jimin menjawab cepat. Entah kenapa ia bersemangat sekali saat orang di seberang sana mengajaknya berkencan.

 _"Benarkah?"_

" _Nde_!"

 _"Kalau begitu, aku jemput okay?"_

"Tidak perlu _hyung_. Kita bisa bertemu di tempat biasa saja!"

 _"Arraseo, aku tunggu oke?"_

" _Nde, hyung_. Aku tutup teleponnya _nde_?"

" _Nde_!" Jimin hendak menyentuh tombol merah namun kembali ia urungkan saat suara dari seberang kembali berseru. _"Hm, Jimin-ah?"_

" _Nde hyung_?" sahut Jimin cepat.

 _"Hati-hati, sayang~"_ Jimin tersenyum, kedua pipinya sudah memerah.

" _Nde, hyung-ie_!"

 _"Kau tidak ingin membalas sapaanku?"_

" _Hyung_ ~"

 _"Aku tahu kau pasti malu, gwencahan—"_

"Sampai jumpa sayang!" Jimin segera mematikan sambungannya setelah berucap cepat untuk membalas sapaan kekasihnya. Jimin mengipasi kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada pemuda itu dan ia harap pemuda itu juga merasakan hal yang sama padanya.

"Kekasihmu _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook menggoda Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Siapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya?" Jungkook merengek ingin tahu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih. Dia bukan siapa-siapa kok!"

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok wajahmu memerah begitu?"

" _Aniyo_ , cuaca hari ini sangat panas. Itulah kenapa wajahku memerah!"

"Ah, kau berbohong _hyung_!"

"Sudah ah! Aku pulang dulu!"

"Ah~kau mau bertemu dengannya kan?" tebak Jungkook. Jimin tersipu malu. "Sudah berapa lama _hyung_?"

"Baru tiga minggu!" jawab Jimin jujur. Jungkook tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya?"

"Kita baru saja bertemu Kook-ie..."

"Kapan-kapan saat aku akan mengenalkan calon tunanganku, kau ajak kekasihmu ya _hyung_?" Jimin tersenyum malu.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih!" Jimin memukul lengan Jungkook pelan. "Sudah ya, _hyung_ mau pergi!"

"Ah, senangnya yang mau berkencan~" Jungkook tanpa hentinya menggoda Jimin. Jimin mengulum senyum.

"Sudah ah! Kau ini, semakin gentar saja untuk menggodaku! Aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati saat kau pulang nanti, Kookie-ya..."

" _Nde hyung-ie_ , sampai jumpa!" balas Jungkook melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin yang tengah berjalan meninggalkannya dan membalas lambaian tangan Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum senang. Rasa janggal dihatinya sudah hilang. Akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan apa yang menggangu pikirannya beberapa hari terakhir dan akhirnya ia bisa kembali berteman dengan _hyung_ kesayangannya, belum lagi ia juga mendapatkan kembali cinta pertamanya. Jungkook merasa bahagia hanya karena membayangkan wajah calon tunangannya itu.

.

.

Jimin kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasakan getar pada ponselnya. Tanpa membaca siapa yang menghubunginya, Jimin menjawab panggilan dari seberang.

 _"Jimin kau dimana? Kenapa kau keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa memberitahuku?"_ Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya untuk melihat nama orang yang menghubunginya. Jimin menarik nafas saat nama _'Seokjin hyung'_ terpampang di layar ponselnya.

" _Mian hyung_. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa!" balas Jimin sekenanya.

 _"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Min uisa mencarimu!"_

" _Hyung_ , aku juga tadi baru saja menemuinya!"

 _"Itu kan sebelum kau pingsan!"_

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak apa-apa!"

 _"Kau selalu bilang seperti itu padahal kau tahu hasil pemeriksaanmu semakin memburuk. Kau harus secepatnya di operasi!"_

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau rewel sekali?"

 _"Apa pedulimu jika aku rewel atau tidak? Kau anak keras kepala yang ingin aku bius selama-lamanya!"_ Jimin justru terkekeh.

"Beri aku waktu tiga jam. Aku ingin jalan-jalan _hyung_!"

 _"Tidak! Kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!"_

" _Hyung_ ~"

 _"Tidak Park Jimin! Aku masih kesal karena tadi kau mengusirku!"_

"Aish _hyung_. Beri aku tiga jam saja. Aku janji setelah itu, aku langsung ke rumah sakit!"

 _"Janji, janji, janji. Kau dulu juga janji untuk operasi dan datang sebelum tiga hari operasi, tapi nyatanya?"_

" _Hyung_ , kali ini aku akan menepati janjiku!"

 _"Baiklah, akan kuberi satu jam!"_

" _Hyung_ ~tiga jam!"

 _"Satu jam—atau tidak sama sekali?"_

" _Hyung_ —"

 _"Jika kau masih merengek akan kuminta Taemin untuk menjemputmu!"_

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau selalu membawa-bawa Taemin _hyung_?" sebal Jimin.

 _"Makanya menurut!"_

" _Arraseo_ , satu jam lagi aku akan kerumah sakit!" ujar Jimin akhirnya.

 _"Anak baik! Baiklah! Jaga kesehatanmu, ingat?"_

" _Nde_!"

 _"Hati-hati di jalan Jimin-ah!"_

"Hm!" Jimin memutuskan sambungannya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Jimin menghela nafas, selalu saja seperti ini jika ia sudah bertemu dengan Seokjin. Ditambah lagi, dengan adanya Taemin, mantan kekasihnya. Ia sudah seperti bayi besar yang dijaga dua _babysitter_ selama dua puluh empat jam. Menyebalkan!

 _Kling!_

Jimin memasuki sebuah kedai dimana tempat ia biasa bertemu dengan Yoongi selama tiga minggu terakhir ini. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kedai untuk mencari sosok pemuda berambut hitam legam yang biasanya duduk di dekat jendela di pojok kedai. Jimin tersenyum senang saat mendapati pemuda yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku di depannya. Segera, Jimin menghampirinya dan duduk di depannya.

"Sudah menunggu lama _hyung_?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi terkejut karena tidak menyadari kedatangan Jimin yang juga sudah duduk di depannya.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Yoongi dan langsung menutup buku yang tadi ia baca. Jimin tersenyum sekilas. "Ingin pesan sesuatu?" tawar Yoongi.

"Seperti biasa saja!" jawab Jimin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk memesan menu yang biasa ia dan Jimin pesan jika keduanya tengah bertemu di kedai langganan mereka. Jimin menatap buku yang Yoongi baca tadi, dapat ia lihat judul buku yang tercetak besar dan kapital. Sebuah buku novel tentang mafia.

"Siapa yang kau temui?" tanya Yoongi setelah ia kembali memesan menu. Jimin terlonjak dan seketika menatap Yoongi yang sudah duduk di depannya.

"Teman. Teman yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku!" jawab Jimin. Yoongi berfikir sejenak.

Apa dia baru saja bertemu dengan Taehyung? Tidak, Taehyung sedang tidak di Seoul sekarang.

"Apa dia seumuran denganmu?" tanya Yoongi hanya ingin memastikan. Jimin menggeleng.

"Dia masih duduk di kelas tiga SMA!" Yoongi hanya mengangguk. "Hm, _hyung_ tidak biasanya kau membaca novel," komentar Jimin seraya melirik buku yang berada diatas meja. Yoongi tersenyum.

"Ada kasus yang masih tidak bisa aku dan rekanku pecahkan. Padahal kita sudah menangkap tersangkanya. Kau tahu novel ini tidak hanya bercerita fiksi tapi juga menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan politik dan hukum serta trik-trik yang mereka lakukan untuk menyembunyikan rencana jahat yang mereka lakukan dari kepolisian. Aku pikir, mungkin saja aku bisa mendapatkan ide untuk memecahkan kasus ini dari buku novel ini!" jelas Yoongi. Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Apa ini menyangkut Tae Il _hyung_?" tebak Jimin. Yoongi hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau tidak ingin menjenguknya? Karena aku lihat dia sangat menyayangimu!"

"Aku pasti akan segera menjenguknya." Jimin berucap datar. "Diwaktu yang tepat!" lanjutnya. "Hm, _hyung_! _Mian_ , aku tidak bisa berlama-lama bertemu denganmu hari ini. Aku, ada janji dengan Kim _uisa_!"

"Apa kau sakit?" Jimin tersenyum.

" _Ani_ ~Kim _uisa_ mengajakku untuk menemaninya ke panti asuhan keluarganya!" Yoongi hanya mengangguk. "Tidak apa kan?"

" _Gwenchana_ , aku senang bahkan kau mau meluangkan waktumu kemari. Karena, sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu!"

"Eh? Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Jimin terkejut yang melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Yoongi. Yoongi menunduk tak kunjung membuka suaranya, belum lagi keadaan kedai yang sepi pengunjung dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Sebenarnya, saat Jimin datang ada juga sepasang kekasih yang berkunjung tapi saat Yoongi memesan menu kedua orang itu beranjak meninggalkan kedai dan tersisalah hanya ia dan Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa nyaman padamu. Aku tidak tahu, rasa nyaman itu perasaan apa yang jelas setiap aku bersamamu aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Jimin-ah, _mianhae_ tapi—aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita ini~" ujar Yoongi lembut. Jimin hanya tersenyum.

" _Nde, gwenchana_!" balas Jimin mencoba untuk tidak menangis. "Ini juga salahku karena aku yang memaksa _hyung-ie_ untuk berkencan denganku!"

" _A-aniyo_ , itu—"

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah _hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apa!" dan Jimin mulai merasa sesak saat ia mengatakan demikian.

"Jimin-ah sebenarnya aku—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan kenapa. Yang jelas, terima kasih Yoongi _hyung_ —" Jimin beranjak dari duduknya. "Sampai jumpa~" akhirnya sebelum Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan mencium bibirnya. Yoongi melumat bibir Jimin penuh nafsu membuat Jimin menangis seketika. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis saat Yoongi semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan merengkuh pinggangnya agar Jimin semakin dekat dengan Yoongi. Namun, segera setelah ciuman itu berlangsung selama hampir tujuh menit lamanya, Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi. Nafasnya memburu dan kedua matanya yang memerah itu menatap Yoongi tak suka.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, jika aku hanya pelampiasanmu! Jika, kau tidak pernah memiliki perasaan padaku!" seru Jimin dan berlari keluar kedai meninggalkan Yoongi dengan segala pikiran buntu yang menari-nari di memori otaknya.

.

.

Jimin berjalan melamun di pinggir trotoar dengan sedikit isakan yang masih saja keluar dari belah bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis ketika ia putus cinta dan ia tidak tahu kenapa kisah cinta-nya selalu berakhir seperti ini. Dulu, saat ia duduk di kelas satu SMA untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan jatuh cinta pada seniornya yang terpaut dua tahun darinya. Hubungan mereka harus kandas setelah hampir satu tahun mereka menjalin kasih, terlebih orang yang Jimin cintai begitu dalam meninggalkan Jimin karena telah dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Namun, siapa yang tahu jika takdir berkata lain? Karena tiba-tiba saja orang yang dijodohkan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Maka dari itu, mantan kekasih Jimin kembali dihadapan Jimin sekarang, mengatakan bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai Jimin meskipun Jimin tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya. Bahkan, untuk mengingatnya saja terlalu sakit bagi Jimin apalagi hingga mantan kekasihnya itu masih saja mengklaim dirinya hingga saat ini.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya seraya mengusap pipinya yang masih menyisakan jejak-jejak air matanya.

"Kenapa aku menjadi selemah ini? Ini kan bukan pertama kalinya. Lagi pula yang mengajaknya berkencan kan aku? Apalagi dia mantan kekasih Yunjin _noona_ , tentu saja dia tidak akan menyukaiku. Huft! ternyata sulit ya, untuk menjadi orang lain!" Jimin menghela nafas lelah. Ia tersentak saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Segera Jimin mengangkat panggilan dari seberang setelah tahu siapa orang yang telah menghubunginya.

" _Nde_?"

 _"Maaf, jika saya mengganggu anda tuan muda!"_

" _Nde, gwenchana_. Ada apa?"

 _"Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya!"_

"Benarkah? Kenapa cepat sekali? Kau bilang kita membutuhkan waktu sampai satu bulan, ini bahkan masih tiga minggu!"

 _"Mereka langsung menyetujuinya saat tahu bahwa tuan muda Park yang mengajukannya!"_

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, jika dipercepat tapi tidak ada halangan apapun kan?"

 _"Tidak tuan muda. Semuanya lancar sesuai dengan keinginan anda!"_

"Aku senang mendengarnya,"

 _"Lantas, kapan anda akan memberitahu semuanya?"_

"Secepatnya dan dalam akhir pekan ini. Aku minta padamu untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, pertemuannya, waktunya dan pastikan bahwa semua orang datang tanpa terkecuali. Aku ingin semuanya mendengarnya dan menyaksikan secara jelas!"

 _"Baik, tuan muda saya mengerti!"_

" _Kamsahamnida_ , sudah membantuku!"

 _"Itu tidak masalah tuan muda. Itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan saya."_

" _Nde_ , sampai jumpa!" Jimin mengakhiri sambungannya.

Jimin berfikir sejenak seraya sesekali menatap layar ponselnya. Ekspresinya sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan ekspresinya sebelumnya. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Jimin segera bergegas untuk menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan melewati dirinya. Taksi yang kebetulan kosong itu segera berhenti tepat di depan Jimin. Jimin segera membuka pintu belakang taksi dan menutupnya dengan keras.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke apartement Flow di Gangnam, pak." pinta Jimin yang langsung diangguki oleh sopir taksi. Kedua mata Jimin kini beralih menatap intens kearah ponselnya, tangannya yang bergerak lihai untuk mencari kontak seseorang yang ingin ia hubungi.

"Kenapa tidak dia angkat~" gumam Jimin setelah mendengar nada sambung cukup lama. Jimin mencobanya berulang-kali hingga si pemilik nomor di seberang sana mengangkat sambungannya.

 _"Nde, yeobosseo?"_ sahut suara berat dari seberang.

"Hm, ini aku Park Jimin!" balas Jimin datar.

 _"Ah, Jimin. Ada apa?"_

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Jimin to the point.

 _"Hey, kau pikir itu mudah? Pekerjaan ini terlalu banyak, bung! Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya secepat aku menjawab sepuluh soal matematika penjumlahan!"_

"Aku tidak butuh sepuluh soal matematika. Apa, kau sama sekali tidak menemukan titik terangnya?"

 _"Aish, pekerjaan ini terlalu banyak dan menyebar di berbagai kota. Kau pikir aku punya nyawa berapa?"_

"Kau sedang ada dimana?"

 _"Aku sedang di Jeju sekarang!"_

"Untuk apa kau kesana?"

 _"Itulah kenapa aku kesal jika berurusan dengan bocah sepertimu!"_

" _Mwoya_?"

 _"Aku disini tentu saja untuk itu!"_ Jimin mengangguk meskipun tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Ah, begitu~"

 _"Dan juga, bagaimana? Apa pengakuanmu sudah disetujui? Apa ada perkembangannya?"_

"Tentu saja. Mereka langsung menyetujuinya. Bahkan, aku siap untuk segera mengadakan pertemuan dan mengumumkannya kepada semua orang!"

 _"Aku benar-benar kagum padamu, Park! Kau bisa mengurus semuanya seorang diri!"_ Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Perlu aku ralat, jika aku tidak sendiri disini!"

 _"Ah, kau benar. Aku senang kau mengakui kerja kerasku!"_

"Tentu saja, meskipun kau tidak pernah serius melakukannya!"

 _"Yak, apa kau bilang?"_

"Aku hanya bercanda, _hyung_!"

 _"Ah, senangnya akhirnya kau bisa menghormatiku!"_ Jimin terkekeh. _"Tapi, satu hal Jim?"_

" _Wae_? Ada masalah?"

 _"Kau sedang ada dimana?"_

"Aku sedang di taksi. Aku akan mengunjungi rekanmu!"

 _"Wow, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya!"_ Jimin berdecak.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

 _"Baguslah, jika kau akan menemuinya karena ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui!"_ Jimin mendengarkan seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang won karena taksi yang ia naiki sudah berhenti di tempat yang ia tuju.

"Apa _hyung_?" tanya Jimin menutup pintu taksi dan berjalan memasuki gedung apartement.

 _"Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya ya?"_

"Katakan saja—" balas Jimin santai.

 _"Apa yang kau cari ada di ruangannya. Jadi, bagaimanapun caranya kau harus bisa mendapatkannya, kau—paham maksudku kan?"_ Jimin seketika menghentikan langkahnya, senyum manisnya kembali tercetak diwajah manis itu.

"Benarkah?"

 _"Semuanya, Jim. Termasuk rinciannya secara lengkap."_

" _Aigoo_ , terima kasih _hyung_!"

 _"Nde, tapi bagaimanapun kau harus tetap berhati-hati!"_

"Tenang saja _hyung_! Sebentar lagi, semua itu akan menjadi milikku tanpa terkecuali. Jadi, tak perlu ada yang kau cemaskan!"

 _"Hm, aku lega mendengarnya! Kalau begitu, aku putus sambungannya-nde?"_

" _Nde, hyung! Kamsahamnida_!" balas Jimin mengakhiri teleponnya dengan orang asing di seberang sana.

Jimin memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Kedua langkah kakinya berjalan ke sebuah apartement yang sudah ia tahu dimana letaknya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartement yang ia tuju, Jimin segera menekan bel yang dipasang di sisi pintu apartement.

 _Cklek!_

Jimin tersenyum samar saat tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda yang ia temui membuka pintunya masih dengan piyama yang melekat ditubuhnya. Pemuda itu menguap di depan Jimin dengan sesekali mengucek matanya yang sudah menyerupai mata panda.

"O! Jimin~kau datang? Huaaa—masuklah, masuklah!" ujarnya mempersilahkan. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mengekori pemuda itu. "Duduklah!" titahnya saat mengantar Jimin ke ruang tamu. Jimin duduk menurut. "Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau akan datang?" tanyanya. Jimin hanya mengerjap kedua matanya karena melihat pemandangan kapal pecah di depanya. Kertas, baju, bungkus makanan, minuman kaleng, hingga berbagai alat makan bertebaran diatas lantai apartement yang bisa dibilang tidak begitu kecil dan tidak begitu besar.

"Hm, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jimin. Pemuda itu mengangguk jujur.

"Aku baru tidur dua jam yang lalu!" jawabnya seraya meminum cola yang ia ambil di lemari pendingin tanpa menawarkannya kepada Jimin. Karena, ia tahu Jimin tidak begitu suka minuman bersoda. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak boleh meminum-minuman bersoda. "Huaaa—" pemuda itu kembali menguap. "Kau tahu? Apa yang aku temukan?" Jimin menggeleng.

"Huft! Ini rumit, Jim! Karena, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya saat kejadian itu!" ujarnya.

"Benarkah?"

" _Nde_ , mungkin akan lebih jelas jika langsung pergi ke Daegu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Orang-orang akan curiga jika aku pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas!" Jimin berfikir sejenak.

"Daegu ya?" pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kembali meneguk cola-nya. "Baiklah, aku saja yang akan kesana!"

"Apa? Kau bercanda?" tanya pemuda itu terkejut. Jimin menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita sudah sejauh ini dan aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan atas pengajuanku, tinggal mengumumkannya kepada semua orang maka tujuan dan rencana kita akan lebih mudah untuk membuahkan hasilnya!"

"Kau benar! Tapi, tidak harus kau yang kesana, kan?"

" _Wae_?" tanya Jimin. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja _hyung_!"

"Tapi, kau juga tidak harus seorang diri bagaimana jika—"

" _Gwenchana_! Aku akan ke Daegu setelah pertemuan itu diadakan. Tanpa ada orang-orang yang kembali mencurigaiku atas apa yang aku lakukan." pemuda itu menghelan nafas.

"Aku benar-benar kagum padamu!" Jimin mengulas senyum.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

.

.

.

"Dasar anak nakal! Kau tahu, kau ini terlambat berapa menit?" amuk Seokjin yang tanpa henti mencubit dan memukul lengan Jimin pelan.

" _Ap-appo! Mi-mian hyung_! Tadi, itu susah sekali mencari taksi!" ujar Jimin.

" _Hyung, hyung_ hentikan _hyung_!" lerai Taemin menahan tangan Seokjin yang hendak memukul pemuda manis itu. Seokjin menghela nafas kesal.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus selalu bersama Taemin. Mengerti?" pinta Seokjin.

" _Arraseo_!" jawab Jimin tanpa berfikir membuat kedua pemuda itu menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau tidak melawan?" tanya Seokjin heran. Jimin menarik nafas.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu _hyung_? Aku melawan salah! Aku menurut juga salah!" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Jadi, apa kau mau operasi?" tanya Seokjin. Jimin berfikir sejenak.

"Harus ya?" balas Jimin. Seokjin mengangguk seraya mengelus surai Jimin. Jimin menatap Taemin sejenak.

"Kau harus operasi, Jim!" bujuk Taemin. Jimin hanya diam menunduk.

"Aku hanya tidak mau menginap di rumah sakit ini!" gumam Jimin membuat Seokjin mengerti bagaimana perasaan pemuda manis itu. "Tapi, baiklah. Aku akan operasi. Tapi, aku ingin operasi setelah akhir pekan!"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji tidak boleh kabur lagi, _arra_?" pinta Seokjin. Jimin mengangguk.

" _Nde_ , bahkan aku akan tinggal di rumah sakit ini sampai hari operasiku tiba!" balas Jimin membuat Seokjin seketika memeluknya.

"Itu harus, anak nakal! Kalau begitu, _hyung-ie_ akan menyiapkan kamarmu. Taemin-ie aku titip Jimin sebentar- _nde_?" Taemin dengan senang hati mengangguk dan kemudian Seokjin berlalu meninggalkan ruang prakteknya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa _hyung_ , kau memberikan ginjalmu padaku?" tanya Jimin tak enak hati. Taemin tersenyum.

" _Gwenchana_. Apapun akan aku berikan kepadamu, asalkan kau kembali pulih, Jimin-ie!" balas Taemin seraya mengelus surai Jimin. Jimin mengangguk senang.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" tanya Jimin. Awalnya, Taemin terkejut namun kemudian ia mengangguk senang. Jimin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Taemin. "Jangan lupa, beritahu bawel _hyung-ie_ jika kita jalan-jalan keluar!" lanjut Jimin yang membuat Taemin terkekeh saat Jimin menyebut Seokjin dengan julukannya.

.

.

Jimin dan Taemin berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan melewati jalan trotoar yang berada di area luar rumah sakit. Sebelumnya keduanya sempat bersinggah di taman rumah sakit, tapi tiba-tiba saja Jimin meminta untuk pergi ke taman yang berada 500 meter dari rumah sakit. Namun, entahlah Taemin tidak tahu apa perbedaan taman rumah sakit dengan taman yang ingin Jimin tuju yang pasti dengan senang hati, Taemin akan menemani kemanapun Jimin pergi asalakan mau bersamanya.

"Kau ingin es krim?" tanya Taemin saat keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk dibawah pohon maple yang daunnya masih berwarna hijau. Jimin mengangguk senang. "Rasa stroberi?" tanya Taemin lagi dan Jimin kembali mengangguk. " _Arra_! Tunggulah disini, okay?" ujar Taemin sebelum berlari meninggalkan Jimin dan menuju si penjual es krim yang berada di seberang taman.

Jimin memainkan kedua tangannya bosan. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak semangat hari ini, memori otaknya terus tertuju pada seseorang bahkan Jimin yang mencoba untuk terlihat kuat dan biasa menyembunyikan air matanya kini ingin menangis sekerasnya. Jimin menunduk, bayangan siluet seseorang yang sudah dua kali menciumnya tiba-tiba terus menari-nari di otaknya. Apa mungkin dia sudah mulai memiliki perasaan pada mantan kekasih kakaknya itu? Tidak! Itu pasti tidak mungkin. Tapi, kenapa Jimin terus memikirkan pemuda itu? Padahal, Jimin mengajaknya berkencan hanya untuk—lupakan! Jimin tidak ingin mengutarakan alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa ia mengajak pemuda bermarga Min itu untuk berkencan dengannya. Jangan sampai, ada orang yang tahu mengenai rencananya. Tapi, disaat tujuannya sudah tercapai dan hubungan palsu ini kandas kenapa ia merasa sakit hati? Bahkan, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa penasaran pasal kenapa pemuda pucat itu memutuskannya begitu saja.

"Hah!" Jimin mendengus bersamaan dengan Taemin yang datang dengan dua es krim yang berada di kedua tangannya. Taemin duduk disamping Jimin hendak menyerahkan es krim yang tadi dipesan Jimin. Namun, gerak-gerik pemuda manis yang tiba-tiba itu membekukan dirinya. Jimin melingkarkan tangannya tiba-tiba di lengan kanan Taemin yang masih memegang es krim miliknya.

"Bolehkan aku meminjam bahumu, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin yang membuat senyum samar tercetak di bibir Taemin.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Taemin lembut. Dan, Jimin ingin menangis rasanya.

" _Hyung_ ~" lirih Jimin.

" _Wae_?" balas Taemin. "Apa ada yang menggangu pikiranmu?" Jimin mengangguk manja.

"Aku baru saja putus cinta!" terang Jimin jujur yang membuat Taemin membeku seketika. Apa pemuda manis itu bilang?

 _Jadi, ada yang sudah memilikimu?_

"Dengan—siapa?" tanya Taemin, suaranya tercekat.

"Yoongi _hyung_. Kau tahu? Anaknya Min _uisa_!" jawab Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Ah, pemuda pucat yang mengantarmu pulang dari rumah sakit itu kan?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Jadi, dia kekasihmu?"

"Tapi, sudah putus!"

"Siapa yang memutuskannya?"

"Dia!"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah!"

"Jim, aku rasa dia hanya mempermainkanmu!"

"Begitu?"

" _Nde_ , kau jangan dekat dengannya lagi, _arra_? Aku tidak mau kau sakit hati!"

"Tapi, kau juga pernah menyakiti hatiku _hyung_!" Taemin tergelak.

" _Mian_ ~"

" _Gwenchana_! Hatiku sudah sembuh kok. Dan, sekarang gara-gara orang lain!" Jimin menyamankan samdarannya pada bahu Taemin hingga melupakan dua es krim yang sedikit demi sedikit meleleh di kedua tangan pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku berjanji, Jim! Aku akan selalu melindungimu dari orang sepertinya!" balas Taemin, ekspresinya sudah berubah penuh smirk di wajah tampannya. Tanpa Jimin ketahui, tangan kiri Taemin mencekeram erat es krim yang digenggamnya hingga es krim itu benar-benar tumpah ke rumput taman yang dipijakinya.

 _Dan, menjadikanmu sebagai milikku seutuhnya!_

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

"Aku pulang!!" seru Taehyung memasuki apartement mewahnya seraya menarik koper abu-abunya. Segera, ia menghampiri Namjoon dan Yoongi yang sedang berpangku tangan di sofa ruang tamu mereka. "Yak, _hyung_! Sudah 23 hari kita tidak bertemu, dan aku baru saja pulang dari Jeju. Kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti tidak senang dengan kedatanganku?" tanya Taehyung sebal dan meninggalkan kopernya untuk berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Taehyung menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di samping Namjoon dan menatap kedua pemuda itu bergantian. "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah saat aku tidak ada?" tanya Taehyung yang tak jua mendapat jawaban dari keduanya ataupun salah satu dari mereka.

" _Wae? Wae? Wae?_ " tanya Taehyung lagi memaksa kedua hyung-nya untuk menceritakan padanya. Namjoon berdecak dan Yoongi mendengus, itu artinya pasti ada kabar buruk.

"Kau tahu bukan jika Yoongi _hyung_ berkencan dengan Jimin?" tanya Namjoon akhirnya membuka suara. Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?" tanya Taehyung masih tidak mengerti.

"Dua hari yang lalu, Yoongi _hyung_ memutuskannya."

" _Mwoya_?" seru Taehyung terkejut dengan penuturan Namjoon. " _Wae_?" tanya Taehyung, kini ia beralih menatap Yoongi yang hanya berekspresi datar tak peduli.

"Dia akan bertunangan!"

" _Mwoya_? Dengan siapa?"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Apa?" Taehyung terkejut bukan main. "Jeon—Jung—Kook? Jeon Jungkook yang dekat dengan Jimin itu? Jeon Jungkook yang cucu bungsu keluarga Kim itu? Jeon Jungkook yang—tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" tanya Taehyung beruntun.

"Dia sahabat masa kecilku. Sebelum orang tuanya meninggal, mereka memintaku untuk bertunangan dengan Jungkook! Tapi, apa kau bilang? Dia dekat dengan Jimin?" tanya Yoongi, Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil tidak peduli.

"Sulit dipercaya. Lalu, Jimin? Kau menyukainya atau tidak?" tanya Taehyung yang seperti tidak terima.

"Entahlah!" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih _hyung_? Jika kau tidak tahu, kenapa kau berkencan dengannya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Dia yang mengajakku!"

" _Nde_ , dia yang mengajakmu tapi kenapa kau menerimanya?" tanya Taehyung lagi. "Bagaimanapun juga Jimin itu adalah sepupuku!" lanjut Taehyung.

"Ah, benar juga ya!" Namjoon menimpali saat ia baru ingat fakta lain mengenai Park Jimin. "Bahkan, tidak hanya itu ada yang lebih gawat lagi!"

"Maksudmu _hyung_?" Taehyung memincingkan matanya bingung.

"Jungkook meminta semua _hyung_ -nya untuk datang dan mengenalkanku kepada mereka sebagai calon tunangannya!" balas Yoongi.

"Konyol!" cibir Taehyung.

"Dan, satu hal lagi!" potong Yoongi, ia menatap Namjoon sekilas. "Kau tahu _hyung_ -mu ini?" Yoongi menunjuk Namjoon, yanh ditunjuk hanya berdecak sebal.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia berkencan dengan Kim Seokjin!"

"Apa?" Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kim—Seok—Jin? Dokter muda yang menangani Jimin itu kan? Kim Seokjin yang—"

"Anak dari anak pertama keluarga Kim!" potong Namjoon. Taehyung menganga tak percaya.

"Ya ampun kalian ini~" dengus Taehyung tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Dan, satu lagi yang tak kalah penting adalah kami sudah tahu siapa anak sulung keluarga Jung!" Taehyung tergelak mendengar ucapan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia menelan ludahnya gusar. "Jung Taekwoon!" dan Taehyung lemas seketika. Yoongi mendecih.

"Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa dia selalu menolak menginterogasi Jung Hoseok!" sambung Yoongi. Taehyung yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana hanya diam dan mendengarkan celoteh kedua hyungnya.

"Kau sudah tahu kan?" tanya Namjoon penuh intimidasi.

"Apa?" dan Taehyung merasa dipojokkan.

"Kau tahu kan jika anak keluarga Jung itu adalah Jung Taekwoon?" lanjut Namjoon lebih jelas.

"Aku tahu darimana _hyung_? Aku baru bertemu dengannya itu pun hanya sekali dan tidak di sengaja!" jawab Taehyung.

"Oya, lalu menurutmu alasannya yang selalu pergi ke rumah sakit dan menemani adiknya operasi itu siapa? Siapa adiknya yang sakit?" tanya Namjoon yang seolah teringat sesuatu. Yoongi mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan merenggangkan lengan-lengan ototnya.

"Apa kalian akan pergi?" tanya Taehyung. Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Tadi kan sudah kukatakan, jika Jungkook ingin mengenalkanku dengan _hyung_ -nya!" jawab Yoongi.

"Lalu, Namjoon _hyung_?"

"Kekasihnya itu meminta Namjoon untuk menemaninya!" balas Yoongi.

"Jadi, kalian akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Taehyung. Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kau mau ikut?" tawar Yoongi. "Aku rasa kau harus bertemu dengan calon kakak iparmu!"

" _Hyung_!" seru Namjoon malu bukan main.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_ -mu ini kemarin baru saja menggertak Jung Taekwoon bahwa dia mengancam akan menyakiti Kim Seokjin. Padahal, dia sudah cinta mati padanya!" bisik Yoongi merangkul Taehyung yang sudah berdiri bersamaan dengannya tadi. Taehyung terkekeh.

"Benarkah?"

"Yak! Aku akan benar-benar menyakitinya! Lihat saja nanti!"

"Pembual!" cibir Yoongi. "Cepat! Kau bersiap sana!" titah Yoongi pada Namjoon. "Kau ikut tidak Tae?" Taehyung berfikir sejenak.

"Bolehlah! Aku ingin melihat persaudaraan keluarga itu!" jawab Taehyung akhirnya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan kemudian meninggalkan Taehyung di ruang tanu seorang diri. Taehyung kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ekspresinya berubah dengan mimik serius.

 _Satu persatu rahasia itu akan terkuak. Dan satu persatu semua orang akan tahu jati diri dari mereka masing-masing. Tapi, aku lebih berharap jika hari ini, Jungkook tidak mengundang Jimin di pertemuannya ini._

 **TBC**

 _Preview for Chapter 14, previously to ending..._

 _..._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan kepada calon tunanganmu mengenai kisah cintanya? Bukankah kalian harus saling berbagi masa lalu?"_

 _..._

 _"Aku tidak peduli dengan persahabatan kita, Taehyung-ssi!"_

 _..._

 _"Aku tidak peduli seperti apa Park Jimin dulu, sekarang, ataupun nanti. Karena, aku hanya mencintai satu Park Jimin dan untuk selamanya!"_

 _..._

 _"Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan menyebar semua undangan, tuan muda Park! Bahkan, kami juga sudah memastikan untuk semua anggota keluarga datang tanpa terkecuali!"_

 _..._

 _"Semuanya sudah berubah! Mulai detik ini, mereka akan tahu seperti apa Park Jimin itu sebenarnya!"_

 _..._

 _"KEPARAT KAU PARK JIMIN! KAU ANAK YANG TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! KENAPA KAU HARUS DILAHIRKAN?!"_

 _..._

 _"Usir mereka semua pergi, karena mereka semua tidak pantas berada disini!"_

 _..._

 _"AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU PARK JIMIN!!!"_

 _..._

 _"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"_

 _..._

 _"Kau sudah salah sangka padaku, Jeon Jungkook! Karena inilah, aku yang sebenarnya!"_

 _..._

 _"Aku menemukannya, hyung!"_

 _..._

 _"Jimin-ie... aku ibumu! Ibu kandungmu!"_

 _..._

(-)Anyyeong reader deul...

Karena tinggal tiga chap lagi ini ff udah end. Maka aku kasih penggalan buat chapter selanjutnya. Sekalian, mungkin minggu depan aku gak bisa update karena ada urusan mendadak di luar kota selama seminggu. Maapkan aku, nde? Dan semoga kalian masih menungguku ntuk update, hihihi. Jeongmall mianhae, kalau pas lagi mau-maunya menuju inti aku malah gak bisa fast update /hiks/

(-)Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah mau membaca ff ini hingga chap ini. Terima kasih yang terus ngkutin ff ini nanti sampai end. Tanpa reader, aku bukanlah apa-apa /eakk/. Kamsahamnida yang udah nyempetin buat me-review, mem-follow, mem-favourite, dan mem-baca. Sampai jumpa minggu depannya lagi, bye bye /melambaikan tangan bersama bangtan\

(-) Oya, ngomong-ngomong pasti udah pada liatkan mv-nya bangtan come back home? Awalnya aku gak ngeh kalau pas awal itu bagiannya Jin, suaranya kok kaya Jungkook ya. Adem dengernya tapi sayang bagian Jin dikit bgt. Tapi, keren kok lagunya. Bangtan emang daebak deh. Dan, wahh aku takjub sama logo barunya BTS. Logonya bener-bener 'simple' tapi keliatan bgt bermakna. Hm, apapun yang bangtan kasih kita sebagai army akan selalu mendukung kok. Iya gak army? Let's high five!!

Oke sekian cuap-cuapnya, sampai jumpa...


	14. Chapter 14 : The Day

Jungkook tersenyum merekah di depan _hyung_ -nya yang duduk melingkar dihadapannya, seraya melingkarkan tangannya bahagia di lengan kanan Yoongi. Kebahagiaannya berkali-kali lipat saat Seokjin yang duduk bersama kekasihnya, Kim Namjoon dan kedatangan Jung Hoseok yang menatap kedua pasang kekasih tak percaya. Yap, bagaimana bisa dua orang yang sudah menangkapnya beberapa minggu yang lalu kini duduk dihadapannya sebagai kekasih sepupunya? Dan, lagi Jungkook menatap heran kepada sosok pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari Yoongi mengabaikan semua pasang mata yang kini menatapnya tanda tanya.

"Oya, kenalkan. Dia Kim Taehyung, adikku!" ujar Namjoon memperkenalkan Taehyung yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Kenapa aku baru tahu jika kau punya adik?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon tersenyum sekilas.

" _Mian_ , sudah hampir tiga minggu dia mengikuti _training_ di Jeju. Jadi, aku rasa lebih baik untuk mengenalkanmu secara langsung!" jawab Namjoon, Seokjin hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ah, ya aku tahu dia. Kita saling mengenal!" sahut Jungkook.

"Benarkah?" tanya Namjoon. Jungkook hanya mengangguk senang.

"Jungkook-ah apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Hoseok yang terlihat sedikit tak suka dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Sebentar _hyung_ , ada beberapa orang lagi yang belum datang. Aku tidak akan memulainya jika dia belum datang, tunggu sebentar dia pasti datang!" jawab Jungkook. Hoseok hanya menghela nafas dan tak bertanya siapa orang yang sedang Jungkook tunggu.

"Ah, Taekwoon _hyung_!" seru Jungkook yang membuat semua orang terkejut bukan main. Hoseok seketika menoleh dan kedua pasang matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata sang kakak yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Taekwoon ikut bergabung dan duduk di samping Hoseok. "Aku senang kau bisa datang _hyung_!"

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama disini. Jadi, cepat katakan ada apa? Karena aku ada urusan!" seru Taekwoon datar dan dingin.

" _Mianhae hyung_ , jika aku menganggu waktumu!" sesal Jungkook dan Taekwoon hanya diam.

"Jadi, bukankah sudah lengkap?" tanya Seokjin mencoba mencairkan suasana. Jungkook seketika mendongak saat teringat sesuatu.

"Belum _hyung_! Ada seorang lagi yang belum datang!" sahut Jungkook.

"Ya ampun Jungkook, siapa lagi? Kau tidak kasihan pada _hyung_ -mu?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook berfikir sejenak.

"Apa mungkin, dia tidak datang ya?" gumam Jungkook sedikit kecewa.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Seokjin. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Dia adalah orang yang pernah—"

"Jeon Jungkook!" panggil sebuah suara yang membuat semua pasang mata seketika menoleh. Jungkook segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari berhambur memeluk pemuda yang sudah ia tunggu kedatangannya.

" _Hyung_ ~kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin, pemuda yang Jungkook tunggu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jungkook.

" _Mianhae_ , tadi _hyung-ie_ tidak mendapat taksi waktu kemari!" Jimin berujar seraya menatap semua orang yang ikut berdiri di belakang Jungkook menatapnya terkejut, semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak bilang? Aku bisa menjemputmu!" Jungkook melepas pelukannya pada Jimin.

" _Gwenchana_ , lagi pula sekarang aku sudah datang kan?" balas Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk senang dan menarik tangan Jimin untuk segera duduk di samping kanannya yang juga duduk di samping kiri Seokjin. Sementara, semua orang masih menatap Jimin terkejut.

"Hm, karena semuanya sudah lengkap maka langsung saja perkenalkan _hyung-ie_ , ini Yoongi _hyung_ calon tunanganku kami dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku sebelum kedua orang tuaku meninggal!" jelas Jungkook yang hanya mendapat respon diam dari semua orang tapi, tidak dengan Jimin.

"Jadi, dia? Pria yang kau ceritakan padaku kemarin?" tanya Jimin yang membuat semua orang menatapnya terutama Yoongi. "Pria yang membuat kedua pipi-mu merah kan? Hm, dia sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu!" lanjut Jimin yang tentu saja berusaha agar suaranya terdengar baik-baik saja. Jimin tersenyum meskipun kedua matanya menatap Yoongi yang duduk di samping Jungkook yang juga menatapnya. Taehyung yang duduk cemas menatap Jimin, Taekwoon dan Hoseok yang tanpa henti menatap Jimin dan Seokjin yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas pahanya dan Namjoon yang juga terlihat gelisah. Entah kenapa, mendengar penuturan yang baru saja Jimin dan Jungkook katakan seolah mereka juga merasakan apa yang Jimin rasakan. Tapi tidak, bagaimana perasaan sakit itu hanya Jimin yang merasakannya.

" _Hyung-ie_ ~" Jungkook tersipu malu dan tak menyadari jika sedari tadi calon tunangannya selalu menatap kearah hyung kesayangannya tanpa berkedip.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pertunangannya?" tanya Jimin yang seolah menjadi wakil dari semua orang yang masih diam menatap Jimin heran. Jungkook berfikir sejenak.

"Entahlah, _hyung_ kami belum merencanakannya. Menurutmu, bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Hm, bagaimana jika setelah kau ujian akhir sekolah?" usul Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk senang. "Bagaimanapun juga kau tidak boleh melupakan sekolahmu meskipun kau sudah memiliki calon sepertinya!" lanjut Jimin dan Jungkook mengangguk nurut dan ini adalah kali pertama bagi mereka yang melihat Jungkook tidak melawan jika membicarakan mengenai sekolahnya.

"Hm, Jungkook-ah ceritakan—kencan pertama kalian?" pinta Jimin mengerling menggoda Jungkook.

"Apa?" bahkan tidak hanya Jungkook yang memekik, bahkan beberapa dari mereka ikut serta terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jimin barusan.

" _Wae_? Kau sudah mau tunangan dengannya, seharusnya kau lebih dekat dan menghabiskan waktu luangmu bersamanya, bukankah seharusnya begitu?" tutur Jimin, mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tak mendapat jawaban dari siapapun.

"Hm, tapi—kami tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya!" balas Jungkook sesekali melirik kearah Yoongi. Jimin nampak terkejut.

"Kalian mau tunangan tapi belum pernah berkencan?" tanya Jimin tak percaya. Jungkook mengangguk kikuk.

"Kami bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan, kami baru bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu," jawab Jungkook. Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu mengenai kekasihnya?" tanya Jimin lagi yang membuat semua orang tergelak mendengarnya.

"Maksud _hyung_?" ulang Jungkook tak paham. Jimin tersenyum kecil, tepatnya menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan kepada calon tunanganmu mengenai kisah cintanya? Bukankah kalian harus saling berbagi masa lalu?" sambung Jimin yang membuat semua atensi tertuju padanya seketika. Yoongi menatap Jimin terkejut sementara, Jimin yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, aku tahu—aku hanyalah orang lain bagimu, Kook-ah! Aku pasti tidak pantas untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu. Benarkan?" lanjut Jimin yang melihat ekspresi semua orang padanya dan melihat Jungkook hanya diam tak merespon pertanyaan Jimin.

" _Ani hyung_! Kau juga sudah seperti kakakku sendiri!" balas Jungkook cepat. Jimin tersenyum miring.

"Benarkah?" Jimin menyakinkan. Jungkook mengangguk cepat. "Syukurlah! Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin kau memilih pasangan yang salah!" lanjut Jimin penuh penekanan. "Dan, kenapa semua _hyung_ -mu ini hanya diam saja? Seharusnya mereka sebagai anggota keluargamu menanyakan mengenai seluk-beluk calon tunanganmu, bukankah begitu Kim _uisa_?" Jimin melirik kearah Seokjin yang duduk di sampingnya. Seokjin tergelak dan segera mengangguk kikuk. Sedangkan, Jungkook justru tersenyum senang.

"Aku senang _hyung_ sangat memperhatikanku!"

"Tentu saja!" balas Jimin cepat. Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi tajam. "Jadi, tuan Min Yoongi~bagaimana kisah percintaanmu sebelumnya?" tanya Jimin memancing. Yoongi menatapnya tak mengerti. Ingin sekali ia menarik Jimin jauh dari Jungkook bahkan jauh dari dirinya. Yoongi tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Jimin yang justru lebih memilih untuk menatap intens pada pemuda manis yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu padanya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi.

"Ah, ya! _Mianhae_. Aku—sebelumnya aku—aku, apa itu penting Kookie-ya?" tanya Yoongi enggan.

"Tentu saja itu penting, bukankah begitu Jungkook-ie? Sebagai sepasang kekasih seharusnya tidak ada yang kalian tutupi satu sama lain!" Jimin yang menjawab dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk menurut. Yoongi menatapnya sebal.

"Okay, karena aku rasa kau memang harus tahu. Bahwa aku sebenarnya pernah mengencani kakak-beradik!" jujur Yoongi yang dihadiahi tatapan terkejut dari Jungkook.

"Wow! Mengesankan!" sembur Jimin sinis, kembali menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Jadi, diantara kakak-beradik itu siapa yang paling membekas untukmu?" tanya Jimin yang pertanyaannya seolah mengacu pada dirinya sendiri. Yoongi diam sejenak. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban Yoongi. Yoongi menyeringai, dia tahu jawaban yang tepat untuk menghentikan aksi Jimin sekarang.

"Siapapun yang menjadi pertama pasti akan sulit dilupakan—" Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jimin dan kembali menatap Jungkook, dia tersenyum. "Tapi, yang terakhir pasti tidak akan tergantikan!" Jimin melengos, enggan menatap kedua pasang insan yang saling berpandangan membagi kisah cinta yang membuat sesak di hatinya.

"Hm, apa tidak ada hidangan di meja ini?" tanya Taehyung memecah situasi kaku yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Ah-ya! Aku lupa, sebentar! Aku akan memesan sesuatu untuk kalian. Tunggu sebentar- _nde_!" balas Jungkook segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke pantry pemesanan.

"Jimin, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seokjin segera setelah kepergian Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" Jimin balik bertanya dengan nada suara yang tenang tanpa beban. "Jungkook juga adikku, lumrah jika aku menanyakan hal itu padanya, kan?" lanjut Jimin.

"Tapi—"

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu, Park Jimin!" Hoseok memotong ucapan Seokjin. Seketika, Jimin langsung menatap Hoseok yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Taekwoon.

"Oh, tentu saja! Itu karena, Jungkook adalah kesayanganmu 'kan? Tuan Jung?" sahut Jimin menyebalkan. Jimin melirik sekilas kearah Yoongi dan Taehyung yang duduk bersisihan. "Bahkan, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu sahabatku dan mantan kekasihku dalam satu tempat!" sindir Jimin, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Seokjin. " _Mian, hyung_ jika membuat kalian tidak nyaman tapi Jungkook yang mengundangku kemari. Bahkan, bukan berniat untuk menyombongkan diri karena jika kalian tahu akulah orang yang sangat Jungkook tunggu kehadirannya!" Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Jimin-ah, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya seokjin masih heran. Jimin menggeleng polos.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja!" balas Jimin. "Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

"Kau tidak seperti Jimin yang ku kenal!" sambung Seokjin jujur yang disetujui oleh orang-orang yang duduk dihadapan Jimin meskipun mereka hanya membatin. Jimin mendecih.

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana!" Jimin tersenyum manis, meskipun setelah itu ia melengos dan melirik kearah Yoongi. Jimin mendengus saat Yoongi membalas tatapannya dan ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi saat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja sudah kembali dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Karena semuanya sudah ada disini, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan bersama?" tanya Jungkook sumringah.

" _Mianhae_ , Jungkook—aku harus pergi sekarang!" Taekwoon langsung menjawab dan berdiri dari tempatnya. "Selamat untuk kalian berdua, sampai jumpa!" pamitnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ ~" panggil Jungkook sedih melihat kepergian Taekwoon begitu saja.

" _Gwenchana_ Kook-ah! Kau tahu kan? Dia sangat sibuk?" Hoseok menenangkan. Dan, Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Padahal, aku ingin sekali keluar bersama kalian." lirih Jungkook. "Hm, tapi tak apa. Kita bisa pergi bersama kan?"

"Tentu saja!" balas Seokjin senang. "Kita semua akan pergi!" lanjut Seokjin. Jungkook tersenyum manis dan kembali menatap Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak mengundang kekasihmu sekalian? Kau janjikan, akan mengenalkan kekasihmu padaku saat aku juga mengenalkan calon tunanganku?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin terperangah, bahkan tidak hanya Jimin, Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung ikut terkejut mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau tidak kemari bersama kekasihmu?"

"Hm, dia—" Jimin berfikir sejenak. Tidak mungkin kan, dia mengatakan bahwa Yoongi adalah kekasihnya yang ia maksud selama ini? "Dia—"

"Kenapa, _hyung_?" potong Jungkook tak sabar. Jimin menahan nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya sebentar!" dan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Jimin itu sukses membuat Yoongi, Taehyung, dan Namjoon membulatkan kedua mata mereka. Apalagi yang akan direncanakan anak itu?

Jimin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mendial nomor seseorang. Tak lama ia berbincang dengan orang yang ia hubungi, ia segera kembali bergabung dengan mereka semua.

"Dia akan datang!" ujar Jimin tersenyum senang yang justru membuat Yoongi semakin tak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda manis itu.

 _Kekasih? Siapa yang akan Jimin undang?_

Dan, Yoongi hanya bisa menyimpan pertanyaan itu di dalam benaknya.

"Ini pasti menyenangkan. Seokjin _hyung_ juga sudah bersama kekasihnya begitu pula dengan Jimin _hyung_. Oya, kenapa Hoseok _hyung_ tidak bersama dengan Tae _hyung_ saja?" usul Jungkook konyol.

"Apa?" seru Hoseok dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Dengannya?" sambung Hoseok.

"Kita saja tidak saling mengenal!" lanjut Taehyung.

"Tapi, siapa yang tahu jika nanti kalian berjodoh?" balas Jungkook. Taehyung mendecih tak suka.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Seokjin mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook. Jungkook berfikir sejenak.

"Kau ingin kemana _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook pada Yoongi.

"Kemana saja, itu tidak masalah bagiku!" balas Yoongi. Jungkook mengangguk paham.

"Apa _hyung-deul_ ada saran?" tanya Jungkook.

"Bagaimana jika ke Namsan Tower?" saran Jimin yang membuat Yoongi sekali lagi menatapnya tak mengerti. "Aku pertama kali berkencan disana. Dan, aku rasa itu tempat yang cocok untuk kencan pertama!" lanjut Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, bagaimana _hyung_? Kalian setuju?" Jungkook meminta persetujuan. Dan, kelima hyung-deulnya hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Hm, Jungkook-ah aku angkat telepon sebentar- _nde_?" ijin Jimin saat ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar karena nada panggil dari seseorang.

"Oh, _nde hyung_!" balas Jungkook. Dan, Jimin segera berjalan keluar cafe menjauh dari keenam pemuda itu.

" _Yeobosseo_?" balas Jimin setelah ia menjawab sambungan dari seberang.

 _"Tuan muda kau ada dimana?"_

" _Wae_?" tanya Jimin sedikit berbisik seraya memastikan keadaan disekitarnya.

 _"Semua persiapan sudah selesai tuan!"_

"Bagus. Besok kau bisa menyebarkannya ke seluruh anggota keluarga!"

 _"Baik tuan muda. Tapi, ada satu hal lagi—"_

" _Wae_? Apa ada masalah?"

 _"Tidak tuan muda. Semuanya sesuai dengan rencana tuan, bahkan mereka juga tidak menyadari ada perubahan di perusahaan. Hanya saja, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu tuan muda!"_

"Siapa?"

 _"Dia adalah tuan Lee Sun Ho, tuan muda."_ Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ada perlu apa ayah Taemin _hyung_ , ingin menemuiku?" tanya Jimin sedikit panik.

 _"Saya kurang tahu tuan muda, yang jelas pukul lima sore nanti, beliau ingin anda untuk menemuinya di Grand Hall Young Group!"_ Jimin mendengus.

" _Arraseo_ , aku akan menemuinya nanti. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

 _"Tidak tuan muda!"_

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Jika ada apa-apa katakan saja padaku!"

 _"Saya mengerti tuan muda!"_

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" Jimin memutus sambungannya dengan orang yang baru saja menghubunginya. Jimin mendengus sebelum memutuskan untuk berbalik badan.

" _Omo_!" sontak Jimin tepat saat ia berbalik badan dan mendapati sosok Taehyung berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Jimin dingin. Taehyung berfikir sejenak.

"Sejak kau mengatakan _'jika ada apa-apa katakan saja padaku'._ Siapa yang menghubungimu?" tanya Taehyung ingin tahu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa!" balas Jimin menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Taehyung sedikit cemas. Jimin mendecih.

"Apa penting bagiku untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu?"

"Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu? Benar apa yang dikatakan kekasih Namjoon _hyung_ , kau seperti bukan Jimin yang ku kenal!"

"Memangnya selama ini, seperti apa Jimin yang kau kenal?" Jimin balik bertanya yang membuat Taehyung diam berfikir. "Aku masih tetap Jimin yang dulu. Park Jimin yang sama!" ketus Jimin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung. Taehyung segera berbalik badan dan menatap punggung Jimin yang masih dekat dari pandangannya.

"Kau bukan Jimin yang sama!" seru Taehyung yang membuat Jimin seketika menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik badan menghadap Taehyung. "Jimin yang ku kenal, tidak banyak bicara dan ikut campur urusan orang lain!" lanjut Taehyung. "Jimin yang ku kenal tidak berucap kasar pada orang yang lebih tua dan memilih untuk tetap diam, Jimin yang—"

"Hentikan Kim Taehyung!" seru Jimin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berbalik badan dan menatap murka kearah Taehyung. "Hentikan ocehanmu yang seolah-olah tahu seperti apa aku itu! Hentikan, menggunakan topeng di depanku Taehyung!" amuk Jimin menatap dingin kearah Taehyung. Sementara, Taehyung? Terlalu terkejut dengan seruan Jimin. Sungguh, pemuda manis di depannya ini sama sekali tidak seperti Jimin sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Jimin-ah..." lirih Taehyung tak percaya. Jimin mendengus.

"Jangan pikir, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku. Taehyung-ssi!" dan ini kali pertamanya, Jimin memanggil Taehyung dengan formal. "Jangan kau fikir aku tidak tahu, bahwa kau yang mengirim orang-orang itu untuk menikamku di cafe saat itu. Kau ingat kejadian itu kan?" Taehyung meneguk ludahnya gusar.

"Jimin—" bahkan untuk mengatakan penjelasan saja, suara Taehyung tercekat dan entah hilang kemana.

" _Wae_?! Apa aku pernah menyakitimu? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu? Apa aku pernah merebut sesuatu dari yang kau punya? Jika kau ingin membunuhku kenapa caramu murahan sekali?" sembur Jimin, emosinya sudah memuncak bahkan Jimin mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kembali mendera kepalanya, denyut nyeri yang terus menggerogoti bagian kepala depannya benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

"Jimin, aku tidak—"

"Tidak bermaksud melakukannya?" potong Jimin. "Lalu, kenapa kau sampai repot-repot datang ke asrama Jungkook dan mengambil pisau itu?"

 _Shit! Bocah itu!_

" _Wae_? Kau terkejut aku mengetahuinya?" sembur Jimin terus menuntut Taehyung agar bicara sejujurnya padanya. "Kenapa Tae? Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?"

"Jim, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Ya, memang benar aku yang mengirim mereka tapi sungguh aku tidak menyuruh mereka untuk menikammu! Aku hanya—"

"Tapi, kenapa kau juga menggunakan anak kecil?" Jimin kembali memotong penjelasan Taehyung. " _Wae_? Karena kau tahu kelemahanku?" tebak Jimin yang mendapat respon bisu dari Taehyung. "Kau tahu? Sejujurnya, aku tidak peduli dengan persahabatan kita, Taehyung-ssi!" Taehyung menatap Jimin terkejut.

"Jimin—"

"Kau berpura-pura, aku pun sama! Kau membenciku, aku pun sama! Kau muak denganku? Aku pun sama! Aku ingin menjadi musuhku? Aku pun sama! Bahkan, jika kau ingin membunuhku? Gunakan dengan tanganmu dan lakukan di depanku! Jangan lakukan di belakangku seperti layaknya seorang pengecut!" sinis Jimin sebelum memutuskan untuk benar-benar meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung memundurkan langkahnya. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Amat besar, bahkan Taehyung saja tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Apa lagi orang lain? Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan agar air matanya tidak melesak keluar. Seharusnya, ia tahu dan menyadarinya jika cepat atau lambat Jimin pasti akan mengetahui semuanya. Cepat atau lambat, penyesalan itu pasti datang dan kini, penyesalan itu sudah mulai membuka pintu masuk di dalam hatinya.

.

.

Jimin menggenggam pinggiran wastafel setelah ia melampiaskan emosinya pada Taehyung. Jimin menunduk, rasa sesak di dadanya kembali menyerangnya. Bahkan, Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya guna untuk menahan rasa sakit yang mendera kepala dan juga dadanya. Jantung Jimin semakin kembang-kempis dan memompa terlalu cepat. Jimin mendongak dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin di depannya. Peluhnya, sudah mulai membanjiri di seluruh wajahnya.

"Argh!" sontak Jimin memegang sebelah kiri telinganya saat ia mendengar dengungan yang menyakitkan di gendang telinganya.

 _Bruk!_

Jimin menjatuhkan dirinya diatas lantai kamar mandi. Ingin ia berteriak dan menyerukan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tapi, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa. Jimin terlalu munafik untuk melakukannya. Ia ingin perhatian atas kondisinya sekarang, tapi sekali lagi ia terlalu munafik dan bersikap bahwa dirinya kuat dan tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Jimin butuh tumpangan. Jimin butuh sandaran. Jimin membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada disisinya, bersamanya. Jimin tidak bisa terus-menerus sendiri. Jimin tidak bisa untuk terus bersikap kuat di depan semua orang. Ia rapuh. Ia lemah. Ia cacat. Dan, ia sendiri.

Jimin menangis. Menangisi kemalangan nasibnya. Menangisi segala yang telah terjadi beberapa akhir ini. Menangisi setiap perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan dirinya sama sekali. Menangis hidupnya yang selalu mendapat penghinaan dan pengkhianatan dari semua orang. Menangisi atas kesalahan orang lain yang dilimpahkan kepadanya.

"Hiks!" Jimin membekap kedua mulutnya. Saat menangis, rasa sakitnya selalu hilang. Entah kenapa, tapi menurut Jimin. Saat ia mengeluarkan air mata, itu adalah obat yang paling ampuh untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

 _Greb!_

Jimin agak terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendekapnya dan mengelus punggungnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Menangislah! Tidak ada yang melarangmu disini!" Jimin mendongak saat mendengar suara tenang itu. Kedua matanya berbinar lucu dan penuh bendungan air mata. Tak ada lagi, kedua mata Jimin yang menyiratkan kesinisan dan dingin yang selalu ia tunjukan di depan orang-orang yang berada di luar sana.

"Taemin _hyung_ ~" lirih Jimin lembut. Sosok yang mendekap Jimin, menatap kedua mata Jimin lekat dan tersenyum seraya mengelus surai Jimin.

"Menangislah, ada aku disini. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu!" Taemin, kembali memeluk Jimin. Jimin diam, meskipun air matanya tetap keluar tanpa isakan dan posisi mereka tetap berlangsung selama hampir lima belas menit lamanya. Jimin kemudian melepas pelukan Taemin dan menatap pemuda tampan itu.

"Sudah sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Jimin seraya beranjak dari posisinya dan membasuh wajah manisnya. Taemin tersenyum, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding seraya menatap wajah Jimin melalui cermin di depan mereka.

"Aku melihatmu berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah kau berbincang dengan temanmu!"

Jimin menunduk seraya mencuci kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa, Jimin-ie?" tanya Taemin cemas. Jimin tersenyum dan berbalik badan.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku hanya merasa penyakitku semakin terasa jelas!" Taemin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai merah muda Jimin.

"Jangan sedih, Jimin-ie. _Hyung_ janji akan selalu bersamamu dan menemanimu melawan penyakitmu. Kau pasti sembuh!" Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih _hyung_!" balas Jimin. Taemin hanya tersenyum.

" _Kajja_ , kita keluar sekarang!" ajak Taemin dan Jimin hanya menurut. "Oya, Jimin-ah kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Taemin setelah kedua keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti _hyung_!" balas Jimin yang membuat Taemin terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Jimin melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Taemin. Jimin membawa Taemin menuju keluar cafe dan berjalan menuju sekumpulan orang yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

" _Mian_ , jika kalian menunggu lama!" sapa Jimin yang membuat atensi semua orang terarah padanya dan juga pada Taemin.

"Taemin?" lirih Seokjin tak percaya. Taemin hanya tersenyum.

"Tak apa _hyung_ , kau darimana saja?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ada panggilan alam, hehe~" cengir Jimin lucu. Jimin melirik kearah Taehyung yang menatapnya miris tapi Jimin berusaha untuk bersikap bahwa tidak ada apa-apa antara dia dan Taehyung. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Hm, _hyung_? Siapa dia?" tanya Jungkook melirik kearah Taemin. Jimin mengeratkan tangannya pada lengan Taemin.

"Perkenalkan, dia Lee Taemin. Kekasihku!" seru Jimin penuh penekanan yang langsung mendapat reaksi terkejut dari semua orang terutama Yoongi. Yoongi menatap Jimin tak percaya. Secepat itukah Jimin menemukan penggantinya? Secepat itukah Jimin melupakannya? Bahkan, entah kenapa Yoongi merasa tak suka saat tangan Jimin melingkar dengan posesif di lengan Taemin.

"Ah, dia kekasih yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Jungkook. " _Annyeonghaseyo_ , perkenalkan aku Jeon Jungkook!" Jungkook membungkukkan badannya kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Taemin. Taemin membalasnya.

"Lee Taemin!" balas Taemin.

"Kau harus memanggilnya _'hyung'_. Dia sudah berumur 25 tahun!" titah Jimin.

"Benarkah? Dia seumuran dengan Yoongi _hyung_!" pekik Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum miring dan melirik sekilas kearah Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihat tatapan Jimin padanya ingin sekali menarik Jimin menjauh dari semua orang terutama pemuda yang bernama Lee Taemin itu. Tidak, tidak! Jimin hanya miliknya, bukan milik orang lain. Tunggu, sejak kapan ia meng-klaim Jimin sebagai miliknya? Kenapa ia merasa kesal dan marah saat Jimin memperkenalkan orang lain sebagai kekasihnya, bukan dirinya?

"Jungkook-ah, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" seru Yoongi dingin dan datar. Jungkook sampai terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ah, _nde_! _Kajja hyung-ie_!" Jungkook menggandeng tangan Yoongi dan memasuki mobil Yoongi yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. Begitu pula dengan Seokjin, Namjoon dan Taehyung yang ikut juga memasuki mobil Namjoon yang terparkir di samping mobil Yoongi. Begitu pula dengan Hoseok yang hanya seorang diri. Tinggalah hanya Taemin dan Jimin. Taemin menatap Jimin dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Jimin seraya mengucek mata kirinya dan merasa bahwa Taemin terus saja menatapnya.

"Ada sesuatu di matamu!" ujar Taemin, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Jimin dan meniup mata Jimin perlahan. "Masih sakit?"

"Darimana kau tahu jika mataku kelilipan, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin meskipun masih mengecuk kelopak matanya. Taemin menurunkan tangan Jimin dari matanya.

"Kau akan menyakiti matamu. _Kajja_ , kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Taemin, menarik tangan Jimin menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Kedua mata Yoongi tak pernah lepas dari pandangan dua pasang insan yang mengaku bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Yoongi menggenggam stir kemudinya erat-erat saat ia melihat Taemin yang tiba-tiba saja menangkup wajah Jimin dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada kelopak mata pemuda manis itu. Entah kenapa, hati Yoongi terasa terbakar melihatnya. Wajah keduanya terlampau dekat dan itu membuat Yoongi ingin menarik Jimin agar tetap berada di dekatnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?" tanya Jungkook yang melihat Yoongi terlihat kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa!" balas Yoongi dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja _hyung_!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jeon Jungkook!" bentak Yoongi tanpa sadar. Jungkook menunduk, menahan air matanya. Dan Yoongi mulai melajukan mobilnya setelah melihat Taemin membawa Jimin ke dalam mobilnya.

 _Kenapa? Saat aku melepasmu selalu ada dirimu yang membayangiku?_

 _Kenapa? Saat aku melihatmu bersama orang lain, aku merasa marah pada diriku sendiri._

 _Kenapa? Saat aku melihatmu kini menggandeng tangan orang lain aku merasa tidak bisa merelakannya?_

 _Apa benar, aku terlalu menyianyiakanmu?_

 _Dan, apa benar aku sekarang tengah menyesal?_

 _Kenapa? Kenapa kau membuat ini semakin rumit?_

 _Kenapa? Kenapa kau justru sering muncul dihadapanku?_

 _Dan, kenapa? Kau begitu cepat melupakanku?_

 _Jika aku memintamu untuk kembali seperti dulu, apa mungkin kau mengulang semuanya bersamaku meskipun hanya satu hari?_

.

.

Seokjin duduk terdiam di samping kursi kemudi Namjoon membuat Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran saat melihat gelagat sang kekasih diam aneh tak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa _hyung_? Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Namjoon lembut. Seokjin tersentak dan tersenyum kikuk ke arah Namjoon.

" _Aniyo_ ~aku hanya heran pada Jimin. Sudah sejak lama Jimin tidak keluar dengan Taemin!" jelas Seokjin.

"Kau mengenalnya _hyung_?" Taehyung yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja, dia mantan kekasih Jimin. Mereka sudah lama tidak berhubungan, tapi tiba-tiba saja Taemin kembali muncul beberapa bulan yang lalu. Apa kau mengenal Taemin?" tanya Seokjin. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Dia seniorku dan Jimin saat SMA." jawab Taehyung.

"Ah benar! Kau satu SMA dengan Jimin-kan?" balas Seokjin. "Tapi, kau tahu? Jimin itu selalu menjauhi Taemin meskipun Taemin terus mencoba untuk mendekatinya, tapi sekarang?"

"Mungkin dia membalas Yoongi _hyung_!" sahut Namjoon tanpa sadar.

"Apa?"

"Eh!" Namjoon terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu membalas Yoongi? _Aigoo_! Apa jangan-jangan Jimin dan Yoongi? Mereka saling mengenal?" tebak Seokjin menatap kearah Namjoon dan Taehyung bergantian. "Benar, mereka saling mengenal? Kenapa kalian diam saja?"

"Em— _hyung_ sebenarnya dulu mereka sepasang kekasih!" Taehyung memberitahu dan Namjoon mendengus.

"Apa?" Seokjin menganga saking terkejutnya. "Mereka berdua? _Omo_! Jangan bilang Jungkook merusak hubungan mereka?" Seokjin menutup mulutnya terlalu terkejut.

"Jungkook tidak tahu _hyung_ , jadi ini bukan salah Jungkook!" sahut Namjoon.

"Tapi, ini juga bisa saja salah Jungkook!" balas Taehyung tak terima. Sementara, Seokjin hanya menatap kedua kakak-beradik ini heran.

"Bagaimana bisa ini salah Jungkook? Dia saja tidak tahu jika Jimin dan Yoongi _hyung_ saling kenal!"

"Tapi, sebelumnya dia juga pernah menceritakan Yoongi _hyung_ pada Jimin kan? Seharusnya dia menyebutkan namanya!" sahut Taehyung.

"Seharusnya Jimin bertanya siapa nama calon tunangannya itu jika Jungkook tidak memberitahu!"

"Jadi, kau menyalahkan Jimin?"

"Apa? Aku—"

"Kau lebih membela Jungkook?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi kau menjelek-jelekkannya!" Taehyung menarik nafas kesal.

"Aku tidak menjelek-jelekannya aku hanya bicara fakta!"

"Tapi, dari cara bicaramu seolah kau membencinya!"

"Ya aku memang membencinya, apa kau memiliki masalah dengan itu?" seru Taehyung sudah tak bisa membendung lagi emosinya. "Dia tidak hanya menghancurkan hubungan orang lain tapi juga menghancurkan persahabatanku!" gumam Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu? Bag—"

"Jungkook menghancurkan persahabatanmu dengan siapa?" potong Seokjin ingin tahu.

"Tidak penting!" ketus Taehyung.

"Tae!" bentak Namjoon.

" _Wae_? Turunkan saja aku disini!" pinta Taehyung yang langsung dituruti Namjoon.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Namjoon menoleh ke kursi di belakangnya.

" _Mian hyung_! Aku tidak bisa ikut menghabiskan waktu denganmu dan keluarga kekasihmu. Aku ada urusan!" ujar Taehyung segera keluar dari mobil Namjoon. Namjoon mendengus melihatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya _hyung_?" ijin Namjoon dan segera bergegas menyusul Taehyung. Seokjin ikut keluar dari mobil dan menatap pertengkaran kecil diantara kedua kakak-beradik itu. "Tae!" panggil Namjoon keras yang untungnya berhasil menghentikan langkah Taehyung. Taehyung berbalik badan dan menatap malas kearah Namjoon.

"Ada apa lagi _hyung_? Bukankah, kau ada acara? Jangan membuang waktumu untuk mengejarku!" seru Taehyung dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tadi, kau terlihat baik-baik saja tapi setelah kau keluar kenapa kau jadi bersikap aneh seperti ini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku tidak suka berurusan dengan keluarga mereka! Kau dan Yoongi _hyung_ sama saja! Sama-sama tidak memiliki pendirian!" ejek Taehyung. Namjoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sedang kesal pada seseorang tapi kau melampiaskannya padaku kan?" tebak Namjoon. Taehyung tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu jika kau mau!" balas Taehyung yang membuat Namjoon seketika mencekeram kerah baju Taehyung. Seokjin yang melihatnya segera berlari dan mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Namjoon lepaskan!" ujar Seokjin berusaha keras untuk menarik tangan Namjoon agar melepaskan cengkeramannya. Namjoon menurut dan menatap emosi kearah Taehyung.

"Pergi sana! Aku muak melihatmu!" usir Namjoon. Taehyung mendecih.

"Aku juga tidak ingin lama-lama berada di dekatmu!" sinis Taehyung segera meninggalkan sang kakak bersama kekasihnya. Taehyung berbalik dan berjalan dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Taehyung menyeringai dan tersenyum puas.

Seperginya Taehyung, Seokjin menatap kearah Namjoon lega.

"Seharusnya kau jangan lepas kontrol pada adikmu!" lirih Seokjin. Namjoon tersenyum kecil.

" _Mian_!" balasnya datar kemudian memasuki mobilnya meninggalkan Seokjin. Seokjin mendengus dan mengikuti Namjoon.

"Antar saja aku pulang. Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Jungkook jika aku ada pasien!" pinta Seokjin. Namjoon menolehnya sekilas.

" _Wae_?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Jimin!" Seokjin melengos.

" _Mian_ , Taehyung pasti membuat mood-mu tidak baik!"

" _Gwenchana_! Tapi, siapa orang yang dimaksud Taehyung dengan persahabatannya?" Seokjin kembali menoleh dan menatap Namjoon. Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dia banyak teman. Jadi, aku tidak tahu pasti siapa yang dia maksud!" Seokjin mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut saat Namjoon kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook melalui sambungan telepon yang beberapa menit yang lalu tiba-tiba saja menghubunginya.

 _"Mian, Kookie-ya aku baru ingat jika ada rapat proyek baru hari ini. Jeongmall mianhae. Mungkin, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lain waktu!"_ sesal suara dari seberang. Jungkook mengulum senyum memaklumi.

"Tak apa _hyung_. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untukku!"

 _"Tentu saja, Jungkook-ah! Kau adikku, kau juga terpenting bagiku. Kalau begitu aku tutup sambungannya-nde?"_

" _Nde hyung_! Hati-hati di jalan!" putus Jungkook seraya menurunkan ponselnua dari telinganya.

"Siapa?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook seketika langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Hoseok _hyung_. Dia tidak bisa ikut kita ke Namsan Tower!" murung Jungkook dan Yoongi hanya diam tak merespon.

 _Ting!_

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya yang kembali berbunyi karena ada pesan masuk.

 **From: Seokjin-ie hyung**

 _Jeongmall mianhae, Kookie-ya.. Hyung tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan, tiba-tiba saja ada panggilan dari rumah sakit. Hyung harap, kau mengerti dan kita bisa meluangkan waktu bersama! Bersenang-senanglah bersama Yoongi!_

Jungkook mendengus dan meletakkan ponselnya diatas dashboard mobil Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihatnya kembali memincingkan matanya heran.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tadi, Hoseok _hyung_ bilang tidak bisa. Sekarang Seokjin _hyung_. Tadi, Taekwoon _hyung_ juga pulang. Terkadang aku sedih karena memiliki keluarga yang seperti ini. Apalagi aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa selain mereka!" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Yoongi yang melihatnya bersedih tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut Jungkook.

" _Gwenchana_ kau tak perlu sedih kan ada _hyung_ disini!" Jungkook segera mendongak.

" _Nde_! Jimin _hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ adalah pengganti mereka. Sebelum ada Yoongi _hyung_ , Jimin _hyung_ yang selalu berada disisiku! Tapi, sekarang ditambah dirimu, aku benar-benar merasa bahagia!" Yoongi menarik senyum saat Jungkook tersenyum karena menyebut sebuah nama yang membuat hatinya mencelos.

"Aku juga senang jika kau senang!"

"Oya, _hyung_! Kau harus dekat dengan Jimin _hyung_ , aku yakin kau akan menyukainya!" Yoongi hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya.

 _Menyukainya? Bahkan aku tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa saat aku berada di dekatnya._

Yoongi menghentikan laju mobilnya dan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang disediakan tak jauh dari Namsan Tower. Jungkook segera bergegas keluar dari mobil tanpa menunggu Yoongi. Jungkook tersenyum saat melihat mobil Taemin datang dan terparkir apik di samping mobil Yoongi.

" _Hyung-ie_..." Jungkook berseru dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin yang sudah keluar dari mobil Taemin bersamaan dengan si pemilik mobil itu.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Jimin saat ia sudah berdiri di depan Jungkook.

"Seokjin _hyung_ harus ke rumah sakit, sementara Hoseok _hyung_ ada rapat di kantor. Kau tidak ada acara hari ini kan _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook memastikan. Jimin tersenyum dan mengelus surai Jungkook.

"Hari ini waktuku adalah milikmu! _Kajja_ , kita bersenang-senang!" Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook meninggalkan Taemin dan Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam menatap pada objek yang sama.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba saat Taemin menghalangi jalannya dan menatapnya tajam. Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan dengan tatapan dingin dan saling membenci satu sama lain.

"Kau sudah memiliki tunangan, jadi jangan pernah mendekati Jimin!" himbau Taemin dingin. Yoongi tersenyum miring.

"Siapa kau berani melarangku?" tanya Yoongi menantang. Taemin mendecih.

"Aku? Sama sepertimu, tapi setidaknya aku lebih baik darimu!" Yoongi tertawa mengejek.

"Ah, jadi kau mantan kekasih Park Jimin?" Yoongi menatap kedua mata Taemin tajam. "Jika kau mantan kekasihnya saja bisa kembali dengannya kenapa aku tidak?"

" _Shit_!" umpat Taemin. Yoongi menyeringai.

"Meskipun aku sudah memiliki tunangan sekalipun, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Jimin dimiliki oleh siapapun terutama dirimu!" Taemin tertawa mengejek.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan mendapatkannya. Karena adanya kau ataupun tidak, Jimin tetaplah milikku!" Taemin mengulum bibir dan menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah seringaian kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi yang mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

"Hm, bagaimana jika kita menaiki kereta gerbong terlebih dahulu?" ajak Jimin. Jungkook berfikir sejenak.

"Oke _hyung_! Tapi, dimana Yoongi _hyung_ dan Taemin _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook.

" _Molla_!" balas Jimin yang sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli.

"Ah! Itu mereka!" pekik Jungkook saat melihat siluet dua orang pemuda yang berjalan menuju kearahnya dan Jimin. Jungkook melambaikan tangannya antusias. "Kalian darimana saja _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kami berbincang sedikit. Bagaimanapun juga kita harus akrab bukan?" jawab Yoongi. Jungkook mengangguk.

" _Nde_!" Jungkook menarik tangan Jimin dan merangkulnya. "Dan, aku sangat berharap kita bisa melangsungkan pertunangan di tempat dan waktu yang sama!" dan penuturan Jungkook itu sukses membuat Jimin dan Yoongi terkejut bukan main. Taemin menyeringai.

"Ide yang bagus, mungkin aku dan Jimin harus mempertimbangkannya 'kan? Bukan begitu?" tanya Taemin menatap kearah Jimin dengan senyum tampannya.

"Oh, aku belum memikirkannya!" balas Jimin jujur.

"Sudahlah! Kau ini bilang apa sih Kook? Mereka pasti sangat berbeda dengan kita! Jangan melantur seperti itu!" ujar Yoongi dingin. Jungkook mengangguk sedih.

" _Mianhae_ ~" sesal Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Kau tidak bersalah!" Taemin menenangkan. Jungkook tersenyum.

 _Nde, karena itu tentu saja membuatmu senang!_

Yoongi melengos dan menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

" _Kajja_ , Kook-ah kita naik sekarang!" ajak Jimin seraya menarik tangan Jungkook.

"Apa kalian juga akan naik?" tanya seorang petugas saat Jimin dan Jungkook dengan Yoongi dan Taemin yang berdiri di belakang mereka sudah sampai di depan kereta gerbong yang sepertinya masih menunggu tambahan orang.

" _Nde_ , apa masih muat?" tanya Jungkook yang melihat gerbong kereta yang sidah dipenuhi banyak orang. Petugas itu mengangguk ramah.

"Kebetulan, masih tersisa empat orang!" jawabnya. "Silahkan masuk!" titah petugas itu yang langsung dituruti oleh keempat pemuda itu.

Jungkook masuk lebih dulu diikuti Jimin. Kemudian, Yoongi segera bergegas masuk dan menjejeri Jimin dengan sengaja. Sementara, Taemin terpojok jauh di belakang karena terdorong banyak orang. Jungkook yang juga terdorong hingga ia sampai di posisi yang paling depan. Sedangkan, Jimin dan Yoongi? Entah kenapa awal dari kesengajaan Yoongi membuat keduanya semakin terhimpit ke dinding gerbong mengakibatkan tubuh mereka yang terlampau dekat terlebih lagi mereka yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Yoongi menahan nafas saat ia merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak melampaui batas. Belum lagi terpaan nafas Jimin yang terasa panas melingkupi seluruh suhu tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya saat gerbong kereta mulai bergerak dan Jimin yang berada di depannya terdorong kearahnya hingga Jimin jatuh tepat di depan dadanya. Reflek, Yoongi menangkup tubuh Jimin dan membuat Jimin mendongak menatapnya. Yoongi menelan ludahnya gusar dan segera melepas pelukannya. Yoongi balik ke kiri menghadap tembok gerbong agar tatapannya tidak bertemu dengan Jimin. Ia melirik sedikit dan dapat ia lihat Jimin yang menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau akan bertunangan?" tanya Jimin suaranya terdengar serak karena menahan air matanya. Yoongi menunduk merasa bersalah. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mengejarku saat aku keluar dari cafe itu?" Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya saat mendengar suara Jimin yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan di gendang telinganya. "Aku seperti seolah merebut tunangan orang lain. Dan—kenapa kau menerima ajakanku? Untuk apa? Bahkan, bolehkah aku bertanya kenapa kau mendekatiku?" Jimin menatap Yoongi yang masih pada posisinya. " _Hyung_! Katakan sesuatu padaku! Kenapa kammp—"

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya saat tiba-tiba Yoongi menabrakkan bibirnya ke dalam bibir plumnya. Yoongi menekan kecupannya agar lebih dalam, bahkan Yoongi juga sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya agar Jimin turut membalas kecupan yang ia harap berubah menjadi ciuman itu. Dan, setelah kesekian kali ia mencium Jimin baru kali ini ia merasa asin pada bibir pemuda manis itu. Jimin-nya menangis, dan itu membuat Yoongi merasakan sakit saat melihat air mata itu keluar.

Yoongi agak terkejut saat Jimin melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yoongi dan membalas ciuman Yoongi dengan lebih posesif namun, ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia menyukainya . Ia tidak peduli jika sekarang Yoongi adalah milik orang lain. Karena, Jimin hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu sebelum ia terlambat. Karena, ia ingin merasakan moment terakhir bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Ya, Jimin baru menyadari jika ia telah jatuh ke dalam pesona pemuda tampan bermarga Min itu. Entah kapan rasa itu datang. Yang jelas, Jimin tidak ingin membohongi hatinya untuk menolak ciuman dari mantan kekasihnya dan calon tunangan adik sepupunya.

Jimin menarik bibirnya dan menatap Yoongi masih dengan bulir bening yang keluar dari ekor matanya. Yoongi tersenyum tangannya terulur untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Jimin.

" _Mianhae_ ~" lirih Yoongi. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, meskipun—"

"Wae?" Yoongi menunduk dan tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa lagi dihadapan Jimin.

"Aku tahu, ini bukan waktu yang tepat tapi—" Yoongi kembali menghentikan ucapannya, ia menghela nafas lelah. "Aku tahu, aku mendekatimu karena dendam tapi percayalah jika aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu!" Jimin reflek memundurkan langkahnya terlampau terkejut dengan penuturan Yoongi padanya.

"Dendam?" lirih Jimin tak percaya.

"Jimin, _jeongmall mianhae_ aku—"

"Kenapa kau dendam padaku?" tanya Jimin menatap Yoongi tak mengerti. " _Wae_?"

"Jimin aku—" Yoongi mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Jimin, aku tahu aku salah tapi percayalah sebenarnya aku—"

"Jika bukan sakit, apa namanya?" potong Jimin menjawab pernyataan awal Yoongi.

"Apa?" Jimin menatap Yoongi penuh luka.

"Jika bukan sakit, apa namanya?" ulang Jimin. "Kau mendekatiku, dan membuatku seolah aku berada dilangit yang tinggi dengan perhatian yang kau berikan padaku di setiap detiknya dan kau menjatuhkanku begitu saja?"

"Jimin—"

"Aku paham, aku hanyalah adik dari mantan kekasihmu dan kakak sepupu dari calon tunanganmu. Tapi, kenapa kau dendam padaku? Apa alasannya?"

"Dengar! Aku mendekati Yunjin juga karena—"

"Ah, apa dendammu adalah dengan cara membuat sasaranmu jatuh cinta padamu kemudian kau meninggalkannya begitu saja?" tebak Jimin. "Bodohnya aku yang justru memuluskan rencananmu!" pekik Jimin.

"Jimin, aku—"

"Hentikan _hyung_! Jangan pernah lagi menemuiku dan jangan pernah menganggap bahwa kita saling mengenal! Aku benar-benar membencimu!" seru Jimin ia berbalik badan dan tepat saat gerbong kereta sampai pada pos-nya dan pintunya yang masih separuh terbuka. Jimin segera berlari keluar tanpa menunggu Jungkook ataupun Taemin keluar dari gerbong itu.

Yoongi dengan gerakan cepat segera menerobos orang-orang yang mulai keluar berniat untuk mengejar Jimin, namun sayang niatnya harus terhenti karena seseorang mencekal tangannya. Yoongi menoleh dengan murka.

"Ada apa _hyung_ , kau mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook, sosok yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekatnya dan menahan tangannya. Juga Taemin yang sudah berdiri di belakang Jungkook menatap mereka bergantian.

"Dimana Jimin?" tanya Taemin. "Apa dia sudah keluar?"

"Ah, _nde_ —dimana Jimin _hyung_ , _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook menatap Yoongi.

" _Molla_! Mungkin, dia ke kamar mandi aku melihatnya keluar lebih dulu!" jawab Yoongi berbohong. Taemin menatap Yoongi curiga.

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya. Kalian, lanjutkan saja acara kalian! _Arraseo_?" ujar Taemin.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook tak enak hati.

" _Gwenchana_ Jungkook-ah! Jimin sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku!" balas Taemin penuh penekanan dan menatap tajam kearah Yoongi. "Nikmati hari kalian!" pamitnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Taemin _hyung_ benar-benar sangat mencintai Jimin _hyung_ ya _hyung_?" gumam Jimin seraya menatap punggung Taemin yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

" _Kajja_! Kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Yoongi menarik tangan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menurut dan tak merasa curiga dengan perubahan mimik wajah Yoongi.

.

.

"Hiks!" Jimin menunduk dan mencoba untuk menahan isaknya. Tapi, sekeras apapun ia mencoba isak tangisnya tetap saja tidak mau berhenti. Bahkan, bulir air matanya semakin deras membanjiri pipi chubby-nya.

"Hiks!" Jimin mengangkat wajahnya saat ia melihat sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan sapu tangan padanya.

"Taemin _hyung_ ~" lirihnya. Taemin hanya tersenyum dan duduk di samping Jimin di bangku yang diletakkan di seberang Namsan Tower.

"Aku mencarimu, ternyata kau disini. Ada apa, hm? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Taemin lembut seraya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Jimin. Jimin terdiam meskipun masih menangis sesenggukan. Kemudian Taemin pun membawa kepala Jimin agar bersandar di bahunya. Taemin mengelus punggung Jimin penuh sayang. " _Wae_?"

" _Hyung_ ~hiks!" lirih Jimin menundukan dan menatap tangannya yang berada diatas pangkuannya.

"Apa ada seseorang yang menyakitimu? Siapa? Apa orang yang sama?" tanya Taemin beruntun. Jimin masih terdiam meskipun tak lagi mengeluarkan isakannya. "Jim?" panggil Taemin.

" _Nde_?" sahut Jimin sekenanya.

"Apa kau memiliki perasaan padanya?"

" _Mollayo_!" jawab Jimin berbohong. Taemin berfikir sejenak.

"Jimin~" panggil Taemin lagi, tapi kali ini tidak mendapat sahutan dari Jimin. "Maukah kau menjadi milikku lagi?" Jimin seketika menarik dirinya dan menatap Taemin terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau kembali padaku?" ulangnya meskipun dengan kalimat yang berbeda namun makna yang sama. Jimin masih terdiam, namun kemudian ia menunduk.

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu? Aku bukanlah Jimin yang dulu!" Taemin seketika mengangkat dagu Jimin agar kembali menatap kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli seperti apa Park Jimin dulu, sekarang, ataupun nanti. Karena, aku hanya mencintai satu Park Jimin dan untuk selamanya!" Jimin tertegun dengan penuturan Taemin. Namun, seketika ia sadar jika ia tidak boleh memainkan perasaan orang lain.

" _Jeongmall mianhae hyung_. Tapi, rasaku padamu sudah hilang saat kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku!" sesal Jimin. "Tapi, kita bisa berteman!" lanjut Jimin sumringah.

"Bahkan, aku senang saat kau menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu meskipun tidak nyata!"

" _Mianhae_ ~aku pasti sudah menyakiti perasaanmu!"

" _Aniyo_!" sahut Taemin cepat seraya mengelus surai merah muda Jimin. "Aku senang bisa selalu ada disisimu. Tak masalah siapa aku untukmu, asalkan kau memiliki kesempatan padaku untuk menembus kesalahanku dulu!"

"Sudah _hyung_. Jangan kau bahas masa lalu. Semua itu sudah berlalu. Jalani saja dengan apa yang ada sekarang ini!" Jimin tersenyum tulus.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum. Berjanjilah, untuk tidak lagi menjatuhkan air matamu!" Jimin mengangguk seraya mengecek arloji yang melingkar ditangannya.

" _Hyung_ , bisa kau antar aku pulang? Sudah pukul empat sore!" pinta Jimin. Taemin mengangguk menuruti dan menggandeng tangan Jimin.

" _Kajja_!" ajaknya dan Jimin menurut. Tanpa keduanya sadari, sepasang mata sedari tadi terfokus pada interaksi keduanya. Kedua matanya memancarkan kesal, cemburu, dan penyesalan yang bercampur menjadi satu di dalam hatinya.

"Eoh, Yoongi _hyung_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. Yoongi tersentak dan menatap gugup kearah Jungkook. " _Wae_? Aku lihat dari tadi kau melihat kearah bawah!" lanjut Jungkook yang ikut menatap kearah pandang Yoongi. Kini, keduanya tengah menikmati secangkir kopi di sebuah cafe yang terletak di dalam lantai atas di gedung Namsan Tower.

"Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Yoongi sekenanya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

 _Apa mungkin, Yoongi hyung menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?_

.

.

.

.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_..." sapa Jimin sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya dihadapan seorang pria paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dimana Jimin berada. "Silahkan duduk, _ahjussi_." Jimin mempersilahkan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jimin-ssi? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" ujarnya sedikit berbasa-basi. Jimin tersenyum kikuk.

"Saya baik saja _ahjussi_. Tapi, ada perlu apa ahjussi ingin bertemu denganku di tempat ini?" tanya Jimin segan. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Aku rasa kau tidak menyukai basa-basi dariku, Jimin-ssi!"

"Ah! Bukan begitu _ahjussi_. Saya hanya—"

" _Gwenchana_! Lagi pula, aku juga tidak pandai berbasa-basi!" potongnya. "Oya, apa kau masih sering bertemu dengan Taemin?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa _ahjussi_. Kami sekarang hanya berteman!" jelas Jimin gugup.

"Aku senang Taemin bisa dekat lagi denganmu." Jimin menatap pria itu terkejut. "Jujur saja, aku menyesal pernah memisahkan kalian berdua."

"Maafkan kelancanganku _ahjussi_. Tapi, itu hanyalah masa lalu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya sekarang."

"Kau tipe orang yang sopan dan jujur." Jimin menatap pria itu tak mengerti. "Aku sangat berharap kau bersanding dengan Taemin. Tapi, sudahlah karena sebenarnya bukan itu tujuanku untuk menemuimu." Jimin masih diam menunggu apa yang kiranya pria itu akan katakan padanya. "Kau tahu bukan? Aku salah satu dewan RUPS Young Group. Tentu saja aku mengetahui pengajuanmu yang tiba-tiba itu."

"Ah, _nde_..." balas Jimin sekenanya.

"Aku terkejut dengan pengajuanmu. Bahkan tidak hanya aku tapi semua anggota. Dan, aku disini untuk menjadi perwakilan mereka guna menemuimu!"

"Ada apa _ahjussi_? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Jimin sedikit cemas. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Tidak ada masalah yang serius Jimin-ssi. Hanya saja, aku sedikit ingin memastikan pengajuanmu yang terakhir. Apa kau serius akan melakukannya?" Jimin kemudian tersenyum lega. Ia mengangguk mantap.

"Aku sangat yakin dan aku harus melakukannya, _ahjussi_."

" _Wae_?" Jimin terdiam sejenak.

"Kadang hidup itu tidak adil. Dan, itulah yang terjadi pada keluargaku. Aku—tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyatukan mereka, tapi—setidaknya aku ingin melakukan demikian." jelas Jimin penuh teka-teki. Pria itu tersenyum kagum.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh karena pernah memisahkanmu dengan Taemin, Jimin-ssi. Taemin memilih kekasih yang tepat dan aku menghancurkannya!" Jimin menunduk diam, mencoba untuk tak membiarkan masa lalu kembali menyelubungi memori otaknya dan kembali menguasainya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh terlarut pada masa lalu. Masa lalu, justru akan menyakiti hatinya dan menghancurkan dirinya.

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

"Selamat datang tuan muda Park!" sapa seorang pemuda bersetelan hitam saat Jimin sampai di depan teras gedung perusahaan. Banyak para karyawan yang berdiri berjajar menyambut kedatangan Jimin termasuk Kim Min Seok, orang kepercayaan nenek Jimin.

"Kau siap, Jimin-ah?" tanya Min Seok saat Jimin sudah berada di depannya. Jimin menarik nafas gusar. "Apa kau gugup?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin, aku belum terbiasa _hyung_!" balas Jimin seraya mengeluarkan nafas beratnya.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan menyebar semua undangan, tuan muda Park! Bahkan, kami juga sudah memastikan untuk semua anggota keluarga datang tanpa terkecuali!" Ha Sungwoo, pemuda yang pertama kali menyapa saat Jimin datang memberitahu dan berdiri diantara Jimin dan Minseok. Jimin tersenyum.

" _Kamsahamnida, hyung_! Dan—bisa kau tidak memanggilku tuan muda?" pinta Jimin. Sungwoo membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Tapi, tuan. Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya. Jadi—"

"Kau harus bisa membiasakannya _hyung_!" potong Jimin. Ia kembali beralih menatap Minseok. "Terima kasih, sudah membantuku _hyung_!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Justru, kau tahu aku memperkeruh keadaan."

" _Ani_ , justru aku-lah yang banyak merepotkanmu. Oya, apa mereka juga datang?" tanya Jimin. Minseok mengangguk.

"Mereka ada disana, kau ingin menemui mereka?" tawar Minseok. Jimin mengangguk dan melangkah bersama Minseok menuju ke ruang tunggu yang berada di lobby gedung.

"Jimin-ah kau sudah datang?" sapa seorang pemuda tampan seraya merangkul Jimin senang.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ , kalian sudah menyiapkan untuk datang!" Jimin tersenyum kikuk.

"Tentu saja kami harus datang. Disini, kami harus melindungimu. Kami harus mewanti jika sesuatu terjadi padamu." sahut pria yang terlihat sudah berumur kepala tiga.

" _Kamsahamnida, ahjussi_!" balas Jimin.

"Apa aku terlihat tua sehingga kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ahjussi?" guraunya. Jimin hanya terkekeh.

"Yak! Apa kalian melupakanku?" seru pemuda lain yang beranjak dari duduknya dan ikut merangkul Jimin. "Aku salut padamu, Park! Dan, aku bangga padamu!"

"Aish, kau ini memuji dirimu sendiri atau Jimin, hm? Kenapa kau juga menyebut Park padanya? Apa karena marga kalian sama?" sinis pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan Jimin dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau tahu? Baekhyun ini hanya iri padaku!" bisik pemuda yang disebut bermarga sama dengan Jimin oleh pemuda yang bernama Baekhyun. Yap, itu benar Byun Baekhyun. Rekan kerja Yoongi, Namjoon dan Taekwoon. Serta juga pria yang berumur kepala tiga itu adalah Kim Won yang tak lain adalah ketua detektif di kepolisian Gangnam. Dan, satu orang lagi yang tidak cukup dikenal banyak orang yaitu Park Chanyeol yang juga adalah sahabat masa kecil Baekhyun. Mungkin, banyak orang-orang bertanya bagaimana ketiga orang ini bisa mengenal Jimin bukan?

"Aish _hyung_ , kalian ini bicara apa sih? Aku—"

"Apa kau gugup sekarang?" potong Chanyeol seraya merangkul pundak Jimin. Jimin hanya mengulum senyum.

" _Relax_ Jim! Semuanya pasti akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencanamu!" sambung Baekhyun. Jimin hanya mengangguk.

" _Kamsahamnida hyung_!"

" _Aigoo_ ~kenapa sedari tadi kau terus saja berterima kasih, hm?" tanya Chanyeol. " _Cha_! Bersiaplah sekarang dan kami akan mengawasimu dari jauh. Hilangkan kegugupanmu, _arra_?" Jimin mengangguk nurut. Ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Ingat, Jimin! Ini belum berakhir, perjalananmu masih panjang dan kau harus tetap bertahan!" ujar Kim Won mencoba untuk menyemangati Jimin yang membuat Jimin berhambur memeluknya. "Kami ada disini dan selalu mendukungmu!" ujar Kim Won mengelus punggung Jimin.

"Jimin, _kajja_ kita masuk sekarang!" ajak Minseok. "Sungwoo akan menyambut semua keluarga Kim dan keluarga Park. Sebaiknya saat mereka tiba tidak melihatmu disini." Jimin melepas pelukan Kim Won dan mengangguk.

" _Kajja hyung_!" balas Jimin. Ekspresinya sudah berubah kelam, dingin dan datar. "Semuanya sudah berubah! Mulai detik ini, mereka akan tahu seperti apa Park Jimin itu sebenarnya!"

.

.

"Rapat macam apa yang mengundang semua keluarga?" tanya Hoseok pada Sungwoo yang menggiringnya menuju ke aula Young Group. "Bahkan, kau juga mengundang Taekwoon _hyung_. Ada apa?"

"Silahkan masuk tuan muda!" Sungwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok dan membukakan pintu aula untuknya.

"Apa semuanya sudah datang?" tanya Hoseok. Sungwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kita tinggal menunggu kedatangan kakak anda tuan muda!"

"Dia tidak akan datang, aku yakin itu!" gumam Hoseok mendengus dan memasuki aula Young Group.

Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya setelah memasuki aula itu. Sudah ada beberapa keluarganya yang duduk melingkari meja rapat yang berbentuk persegi. Kedua orang tua Hoseok pun sudah datang dan duduk bersisihan di ujung dekat meja konferensi. Diseberang mereka juga ada keluarga Park yang Hoseok ketahui juga bersama putri mereka.

 _Kenapa Jimin tidak bersama mereka?_

Selang beberapa kursi dari kedua orang tua Hoseok ada Seokjin dan ayahnya yang terlihat tengah berbincang-bincang layaknya seperti anak dan ayah pada umumnya. Dan, ditempat yang paling ujung kursi yang masih bersejajar dengan Seokjin dan ayahnya ada Jungkook yang juga bersama calon tunangannya, Min Yoongi.

 _Kenapa Jungkook mengajaknya?_

Hoseok hendak berjalan dan memilih tempat duduk, bersamaan dengan itu muncullah Taekwoon yang lewat pintu belakang. Sontak, Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya.

"Taekwoon _hyung_ ~" lirih Hoseok tak percaya. Taekwoon yang melihat Hoseok terkejut hanya tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk duduk tepat diseberang Yoongi. Hoseok berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau datang _hyung_? Memangnya ini pertemuan apa?" tanya Hoseok setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taekwoon.

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku pikir kau tahu. Mereka mengancamku jika aku tidak datang maka mereka akan menghambat identitasku selama aku di Korea!" Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Aku sendiri terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka semua disini. Bahkan, Kim ahjussi saja sampai pulang dari Jepang."

"Dimana Jimin?" tanya Taekwoon setelah melihat kearah keluarga Park dan tidak menemukan sosok yang selalu ia lindungi selama ini.

" _Molla_! Saat aku datang aku juga tidak melihatnya!" jawab Hoseok. "Eoh?!" Hoseok semakin terkejut saat melihat tiga orang pria paruh baya bersetelan formal memasuki aula dan duduk dihadapan mereka.

" _Wae_?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Untuk apa dewan pemegang saham datang kemari?" tanya Hoseok.

"Siapa mereka?" ulang Taekwoon balik bertanya.

"Yang paling kanan itu adalah Kang Haneul, dia wakil ketua dewan pemegang saham di Young Group. Yang tengah itu adalah Bang Sihyuk ketua dewan pemegang saham sedangkan yang paling kiri adalah Lee Sunho, sekretaris dewan pemegang saham Young Group!" jelas Hoseok. Namun, Taekwoon hanya diam dan tak merespon penjelasan Hoseok.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang kami ucapkan kepada kalian semua. Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan waktu berharga kalian untuk hadir dan berkumpul di aula ini bersama kami. Tak perlu berbasa-basi karena kami ingin memberitahu sesuatu kepada kalian semua!" ujar Kang Haneul mewakili rekan-rekannya. "Hal ini mengenai surat wasiat yang ditulis oleh nyonya Kim Woom Na bahwa ia mengalihkan 75% aset keluarga Kim dan 25% aset keluarga Park kepada cucunya yang digabungkan menjadi pemegang saham sah Young Group!"

" _Eomma_ menulis wasiat seperti itu? Kepada siapa?" tanya Jung Soorin, ibu Hoseok terkejut.

"Kami akan memberitahunya sebentar lagi!" Lee Sunho tersenyum dan menunduk sopan. "Silahkan masuk!" serunya pada seseorang yang kemudian muncul dan berjalan memasuki aula melalui pintu depan. Semua orang ternganga melihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" pekik suara yang berasal dari keluarga Park dan keluarga Jung bersamaan.

"Jimin~" lirih Hoseok dan Seokjin tak percaya.

"Apa yang Jimin hyung lakukan disini?" gumam Jungkook bingung dengan kedatangan Jimin yang berjalan kearah ketiga dewan itu. Belum lagi sambutan Lee Sunho yang langsung mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Bahkan juga, Kim Minseok dan Ha Sungwoo yang masuk dan berdiri dibelakang Jimin mengekori.

"Perkenalkan, pemegang saham baru Young Group. Park Jimin!" Bang Sihyuk memperkenalkan.

"Tunggu-tunggu bagaimana bisa? Jimin?" tanya Jung Soorin bahkan sampai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sebelum meninggal nyonya Kim menyerahkan seluruh aset Young Group yang terdiri dari 75% milik Kimyoung Group dan 25% milik Parkyoung Group. Aset itu meliputi, seluruh perusahaan multi bidang yang ditekuni keluarga Jung yang saat ini diatas namakan tuan muda Jung Hoseok. Severance Hospital yang diatas namakan tuan muda Kim Seokjin. Restoran dan mall milik keluarga Park. Serta beberapa Hotel yang ada di Jeju, Busan, Daegu, Seoul, dan Incheon yang juga milik keluarga Jung atas nama nyonya Jung Soorin. Semua itu mulai saat ini resmi milik tuan muda Park Jimin termasuk kediaman yang kalian tempati sekarang dan juga semua fasilitas yang kalian gunakan!" jelas Bang Sihyuk tenang.

"Tunggu! Kenapa tidak ada perundingan dengan kami? Kenapa kalian bisa melakukannya semudah itu tanpa persetujuan kami? Seharusnya kalian mengadakan rapat umum pemegang saham terlebih dahulu!" seru Hoseok terlalu shock.

"Kami sudah mengadakan rapat sebelum mengundang kalian semua kemari. Dan dalam rapat, pengajuan tuan muda Park tidak ada yang keberatan satu pun dari para dewan anggota!" jawab Lee Sunho.

"Tapi, kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu kami? Kenapa tidak ada yang mengikutsertakan kami? Kami juga pemilik dari—" Hoseok masih menuntut.

"Sebenarnya, anda semua adalah pemilik sementara sebelum dari pemilik asli mengambilnya. Aku rasa kau sudah tahu itu tuan Jung Hoseok!" balas Bang Sihyuk.

"Apa?" pekik semua orang terkejut.

"Aku pikir itu hanya saham milik Parkyoung Group!" gumam Hoseok pening.

"Pemegang saham asli sebelumnya adalah nyonya Kim dan setelah itu nyonya Kim menyerahkan seutuhnya kepada tuan muda Park secara sah!" jelas Kang Haneul yang masih membuat mereka semua ternganga saking terkejutnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jung Soorin emosi. "Dia siapa? Sampai kehidupannya yang berada di bawah tanah langsung berada diatas langit? Selama ini dia melakukan apa? Anakku Hoseok yang melakukan segalanya tapi kenapa dia yang menikmatinya?"

"Kau tidak berhak menghina tuan muda Park seperti itu nyonya Jung!" bela Sungwoo.

" _Mworago_? Sungwoo, beraninya kau—"

"Akan lebih baik jika kalian meninggalkan kediaman kalian sekarang!" potong Jimin datar.

"Park Jimin, beraninya kau—" bentak ayah Yunjin yang ikut juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jimin menghela nafas, tatapannya datar dan tak menatap kearah siapapun.

"Aku akan membiarkan kalian untuk tetap bekerja dibawah naungan Young Group dan mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi Kimyoung Group ataupun Parkyoung Group. Hanya ada Young Group. Kalian boleh mengundurkan diri jika keberatan. Aku tidak masalah!" lanjut Jimin.

"Jimin! Ada apa denganmu?!" tanya Seokjin sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Dan juga! Jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki kalian ke gedung ini jika tidak ada urusan penting padaku dan jika mulai hari ini kalian belum meninggalkan rumah kalian—maaf jika aku harus mengirim orang untuk mengusir kalian secara paksa!" sambung Jimin.

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapa _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook yang akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada keluargaku?" Jimin menatap Jungkook sinis.

"Keluargamu? Maka akan kuberitahukan siapa aku sebenarnya!"

"Park Jimin!" bentak Hoseok mencoba untuk menghentikan aksi Jimin.

" _Wae_? Sampai berapa lama kalian akan menutupi kebenaran dari Jeon Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook, cucu kesayangan Kim _halmoni_?" remeh Jimin. "Jungkook-ah~tahukan kau jika kau adalah anak terbuang?"

"Park Jimin! Jaga ucapanmu!" kini, Seokjin yang berseru.

" _Mwoya_?" lirih Jungkook tanpa sadar.

"Kau anak yatim piatu yang hanya mendapat belas kasihan dari keluargamu! Bahkan, dengan bangganya kau mengatakan kau kesayangan halmoni yang kenyataannya adalah kau bukan apa-apa dan bukan siapa-siapa!" Jimin berujar datar dan mengabaikan geraman kesal dari semua orang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Singkat saja Jeon Jungkook. Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Maka kuberitahu, siapa aku sebenarnya!" Jimin menyeringai, ia melirik sekilas kearah keluarga Park yang juga menatapnya. "Mungkin orang-orang mengetahuiku sebagai anak bungsu dari keluarga Park yang tak lain adalah keponakan dari Kim _halmoni_!" Jimin menahan nafasnya. "Tapi sayang, aku bukanlah anak kandung mereka!"

"Apa?" pekik semua orang. Jimin tersenyum miring.

"Aku—" Jimin menghentikan ucapannya karena kembali merasakan denyut nyeri di kepalanya yang datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. "Aku—adalah anak dari putri ketiga Kim Woom Na, Kim Hyunji!" tegasnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" gumam Jung Soorin dan Kim Wonjae bersamaan.

" _Wae_? Apa kalian pikir aku sudah mati?" Jimin tertawa sinis. "Anak ketiga mereka yang mati! Bukan aku!" lanjut Jimin menatap keluarga Park. Ia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau sudah puas Jeon Jungkook?" tanyanya. Jungkook terdiam lemas bahkan kedua matanya memerah karena menahan tangis. Jimin melengos.

 _BRAK!_

"KEPARAT KAU PARK JIMIN! KAU ANAK YANG TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! KENAPA KAU HARUS DILAHIRKAN?!" bentak ayah Yunjin murka.

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Usir mereka semua pergi, karena mereka semua tidak pantas berada disini!" titah Jimin kepada Minseok dan Sungwoo yang langsung dituruti mereka berdua. Mereka berdua segera memanggil beberapa bodyguard yang berjaga di luar aula dan segera masuk untuk menyeret semua orang agar segera pergi dari aula itu.

"AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU PARK JIMIN!!!" seru Jung Soorin seraya meronta saat tangan kekar itu menariknya paksa.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" ketus Jung Soorin dan menggandeng suaminya keluar aula.

"Hoseok-ah! Taekwoon-ah! Cepat pulang!" titah suara kelam ayah Hoseok yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Hoseok dan Taekwoon diam seraya berjalan mengekori orang tua mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba saja kedua kakak beradik itu menghentikan langkah mereka saat sampai di samping tempat Jimin duduk.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau lebih keji dibandingkan kedua orang tuaku. Bahkan, aku menyesal karena berfikir untuk terus melindungimu!" lirih Taekwoon kecewa.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tenang sekarang karena kau tidak lagi memiliki beban untuk melindungiku dan—apa aku pernah memintanya?" Jimin berujar namun tak menoleh kearah Taekwoon sedikitpun.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Park Jimin!" umpat Taekwoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Jimin tersenyum miring.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya dan—kalian boleh pergi sekarang!" titah Jimin muak.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku Park Jimin. Kau tidak akan bertahan lama disini!" sahut Hoseok. Jimin kembali menyeringai.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Hoseok-ssi!" remeh Jimin. Hoseok dan Taekwoon mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka menahan amarah dan segera pergi sebelum lepas kontrol.

"Yak! Park Jimin, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Seokjin yang masih berada di tempat duduknya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh kalian pergi tapi kenapa kalian tidak juga pergi?" usir Jimin.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sekeji ini Jimin-ah!" lanjut Yunjin angkat bicara.

"Keji? Bukankah ini yang selalu kau katakan padaku _noona_? _Noona_? Bahkan kita saja bukan saudara kandung! Pergilah, sebelum aku memaksa kalian untuk pergi!" tegas Jimin.

"Brengsek kau Park Jimin!" umpat ayah Yunjin yang kemudian mau tidak mau keluar dari aula itu.

"Pulanglah _hyung_!" titah Jimin datar.

"Jangan memanggilku _hyung_! Aku tak sudi mendengarnya!" balas Seokjin tajam. "Aku doakan kau tidak pernah bahagia Park Jimin!" kesal Seokjin menendang kursi dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sang ayah, Kim Wonjae. Wonjae berjalan mendekati Jimin sendu.

"Apa kau benar, anak dari Kim Hyunji?" tanyanya. Jimin menoleh menatapnya. Ia mengangguk sekilas. "Kau memang sangat mirip dengannya! Aku tidak begitu meng—"

"Aku tidak tahu mengenai ibuku. Jadi, jangan membahasnya di depanku!" potong Jimin yang ucapannya di dengar Seokjin yang masih berjalan sampai di ambang pintu sampai menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan.

"Yak! Park _saekkia_ Jimin! Bisa kau sopan pada ayahku? Aku tidak menyangka kau memakai topeng dengan wajah lugumu!" bentak Seokjin. Jimin menggeram mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bukan, bukan karena marah tapi karena ia menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi di seluruh kepala dan dadanya.

"Untuk apa appa bicara padanya? Dia bahkan tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan keluarga dari siapapun!" Seokjin menarik tangan ayahnya dan pergi begitu saja. Jimin beranjak dari duduknya namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum sinis saat tahu jika Jungkook yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Jungkook sendu. Jimin menahan nafas lelah karena terus menanggapi emosi dari semua keluarganya padanya.

"Kenapa? Karena aku pemiliknya. Apa yang salah dari hal itu?" balas Jimin.

"Oh! Kau memang pemiliknya tapi—kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami?" Jimin melengos tak peduli, namun sekilas ia melirik kearah Yoongi dan kembali menatap remeh Jungkook.

"Kau tahu? Maksud darinya yang pernah mengencani kakak-beradik?" Serang Jimin. Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Jimin-ah!" bentak Yoongi.

" _Mwo_?" tanya Jungkook tak mengerti. Jimin tertawa mengejek.

"Kau sudah salah sangka padaku, Jeon Jungkook! Karena inilah, aku yang sebenarnya!" sahut Jimin. Jungkook masih menatapnya tak mengerti. "Seharusnya kau tahu jika sebelum menjadi calon tunanganmu, Yoongi _hyung_ adalah mantan kekasih Yunjin _noona_ dan diriku. Kami-lah kakak-adik yang dia maksud!" Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya terlalu terkejut dan Jimin menatapnya remeh. "Jadi, kau tahu bukan bahwa kau tel—"

 _PLAK!_

Yoongi, bahkan semua orang yang ada disana terkejut akibat tamparan yang Jungkook layangkan kepada pipi Jimin hingga mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Benar apa kata Taehyung _hyung_! Kau memang pantas menerimanya. Kau pantas dibenci semua orang. Bahkan, jika Taehyung _hyung_ hanya berniat untuk menikammu maka aku ingin membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"Lakukan!" balas Jimin santai yang membuat Jungkook terkejut bukan main. "Lakukan sesukamu. Aku tidak akan menghalanginya!" lanjut Jimin.

"Kau—"

" _Wae_?" potong Jimin. "Aku lelah hari ini dan aku muak melihat kalian berdua. Pergilah! Sebelum ada paksaan!" titah Jimin datar. Jungkook menggeram rendah masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. "Dan juga satu lagi—" Jimin berseru menghentikan langkah Jungkook yang baru separuh jalan bersama Yoongi. "Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan hidupmu. Lakukan sesukamu, karena mulai sekarang! Walimu tidak memiliki apa-apa!" Jungkook berbalik badan.

"Aku tak sudi menganggapmu hidup Park Jimin! Bahkan aku menyesal telah mengenalmu!" seru Jungkook dan berlari begitu saja.

Yoongi masih diam di tempatnya menatap Jimin yang memunggunginya. Entah kenapa naluri Yoongi ingin sekali memeluk pemuda manis itu dan egonya berteriak untuk mengejar Jungkook. Yoongi menghela nafas kemudian memutuskan untuk segera mengejar Jungkook.

"Jimin-ssi kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lee Sunho. Jimin mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa _ahjussi_!" Jimin menarik nafas. "Terima kasih _ahjussi_ semua sudah membantuku!"

"Kau tahu? Mereka akan menyesal karena telah mengataimu hari ini!" sahut Kang Haneul. Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Kau hebat Park Jimin! Kau harus tetap tegar, _arraseo_? Kami bersamamu!" sambung Bang Sihyuk. Jimin hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya urus!" pamit Jimin yang hanya diangguki oleh mereka semua.

Jimin berhenti saat ia sudah berada di luar pintu aula dan langsung disambut oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kim Won.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jim?" tanya Baekhyun. Jimin mengangguk.

" _Kajja, hyung_! Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang! Tidak ada batasan mulai saat ini dan kita bisa mencarinya sedetail mungkin!" balas Jimin. Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk.

" _Arraseo_ , aku akan ke pusat gedung Kimyoung Group. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kalian pergilah ke Parkyoung Group. Dan, Jimin-ah tetaplah disini!" semuanya mengangguk setuju pada apa yang Kim Won putuskan. "Tetap saling berhubungan _nde_?" mereka segera berlari untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka selanjutnya.

Jimin berlari menuju lift dan menekan tombol _'up'_. Tak lama, pintu lift terbuka dan Jimin langsung menekan tombol lantai yang paling atas. Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lift yang dingin. Kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya yang terasa memanas karena terus menahan tangis. Selesai sudah, semua orang membencinya. Bahkan, semuanya menyumpahinya.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan?_

 _Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang menanggungnya?_

 _Tapi..._

 _Apa aku mengeluh sekarang?_

 _Aku mengeluh karena apa yang aku lakukan?_

 _Hah!_

 _Bahkan, aku ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan mereka semua bersama penyakit ini._

 _Harus berapa lama lagi? Aku menunggu?_

 _Harus berapa lama lagi? Aku bertahan?_

 _Harus berapa lama lagi? Aku hidup?_

 _Dan untuk siapa? Aku melakukannya?_

 _Jika, mereka semua saja tidak memperdulikan aku hidup atau tidak._

"Hiks!" Jimin menangis dalam kesendiriannya. Ia rapuh jika ia hanya seorang diri. Ia lemah dan ia tak berguna. Tapi, ia harus menutupi semua iti dan bersikap 'brengsek' seperti apa yang mereka semua sebut padanya.

 _Aku sendiri._ _Selamanya. Aku sendiri._ _Tapi, kenapa? Rasa keyakinan ini terus saja datang?_ _Tapi, kenapa? Rasa ingin merubah semuanya terus saja yang memimpin?_ _Kenapa? Aku harus merasakan semua ini?_ _Disaat orang-orang egois dengan ego mereka masing-masing._ _Kenapa? Aku tidak dijininkan dengan jalan hidupku sendiri?_ _Sampai kapan? Aku mendapat dukungan dan pelukan hangat dan senyum tulus dari mereka?_ _Kapan? Atau mungkin saat itu datang pada saat aku sudah benar-benar menutup mataku?_ _Hah!_ _Bahkan, saat aku benar-benar menutup mataku..._ _Siapa yang akan peduli?_

Jimin membuka pintu ruang kerja utama yang berada di lantai paling atas. Sepi. Bahkan, sampai koridornya tidak ada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Jimin segera bergerak dan menggeledah semua tempat. Membuat seluruh ruangan menjadi berantakan. Toh, siapa yang akan peduli? Ruangan ini adalah miliknya.

"Ada dimana? Pasti salah satunya disimpan disini!" ujar Jimin pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia mencari tapi apa yang ia cari tetap juga tak berada di tangannya. Jimin memijat pelipisnya lelah. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat sebuah pigura besar yang ada di belakang kursi kerja.

"Apa mungkin—" Jimin segera mendekati pigura itu, menyentuh sisinya dan tanpa sengaja membukanya. "Brangkas!" pekiknya. "Pasti ada sesuatu disini!" yakin Jimin. Ia meneliti setiap sisi brangkas itu. "Aish, kodenya! Hanya Jung _ahjussi_ yang tahu-kan?" pikir Jimin. Jimin berfikir sejenak. "Siapa anak kesayangannya?"

"Ah! Jung Hoseok!" Jimin menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dan menekan tanggal lahir pemuda yang bernama Jung Hoseok. "Tidak bisa? Apa mungkin, Jung Taekwoon?" Jimin kembali mencoba dan tetap gagal. "Aish! Lalu, berapa kodenya?" teriak Jimin frustasi. Jimin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan asal menuliskan angka kelahirannya.

 _Klik!_

"Hah?" Jimin terkejut. "Loh?! Kenapa tanggal lahirku? Bagaimana bisa?" pikirnya bingung. "Aish sudahlah! Yang terpenting brangkas ini sudah terbuka!" Jimin membuka pintu brangkas itu dan mendapati tumpukan dokumen di dalamnya. Jimin mengeluarkan semua dokumen itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Jimin meneliti semua berkas itu satu persatu hingga ia mendapati sebuah dokumen yang bertuliskan Park Kang Min. Entah inisiatif darimana, Jimin membuka dokumen itu dan mendapati sebuah potret seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang menikah. Jimin meraih foto itu dan melihatnya lebih detail. Ia membalikkan foto itu dan membaca sedert tulisan kecil-kecil.

"Park Kang Min dan Kim Hyun Ji. 13 September 1993." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya. "Tanggalnya sama dengan tanggal lahirku tapi tahunnya—" gumam Jimin. Ia kembali membolak-balikkan kertas yang ada di dalam dokumen itu. " _Omo_!" Jimin terkejut bukan main. Kemudian ia segera meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

 _"Ada ap—"_

"Aku menemukannya, _hyung_!" serunya memotong ucapan dari seberang.

 _"Mwoya?"_ tanya orang diseberang sana terdengar antusias. _"Apa yang kau temukan?"_

"Disini ada catatan medis dan kepolisian. Aku rasa mereka mencurinya agar tidak ada yang mengusut kasus pembunuhan ini. Apalagi juga ada catatan—" Jimin menghentikan ucapannya dan terdiam saat membaca deret kalimat yang ditulis tangan.

 _"Jim? Kau masih disana?"_ tanya orang diseberang.

" _Nd-nde_. Akan lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri hyung. Aku akan kesana!" balas Jimin.

 _"Arraseo! Aku tunggu di lobby gedung Kimyoung Group!"_ Jimin memutus sambungan sepihak dan segera berlari keluar ruangan itu seraya membawa dokumen yang bertulis Park Kang Min.

 _13 Oktober 1995, tanggal meninggalnya Park Kang Min. Apa dia? Ada hubungannya denganku? Atau dia adalah—ayahku?_

.

.

Jimin berlari keluar menuju parkir gedung dimana mobil yang ia bawa tadi pagi terparkir disana. Namun, ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat orang-orang yang sangat ia kenal masih berkumpul di lahan parkir gedung entah untuk apa. Jimin berbalik badan dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki mobilnya dan membunyikan dokumen yang ia ambil di balik punggungnya.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini?" tanya Jimin datar.

"Dimana sopan santunmu Park Jimin? Begitu caramu bicara pada yang lebih tua?" tanya ibu Yunjin mengamuk. Jimin mendecih.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin keberadaan kalian disini merusak pemandangan perusahaanku. Jadi, aku mohon kerjasamanya!" pinta Jimin meremeh.

"Kau memang keparat Park Jimin!" umpat Jung Soorin.

"Jika kalian tidak suka melihatku kenapa kalian masih disini? Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku? Tapi, maaf aku tidak menerima dispensasi dari siapapun!" ujar Jimin sombong.

"Kau membuatku benar-benar ingin melenyapkanmu!" geram Jung Soorin. Jimin menyeringai.

"Lakukan saja! Kalian bisa bersatu dan merencanakan untuk membunuhku. Aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian!" Jimin tersenyum menyebalkan. "Lagi pula—"

"Jimin-ie..." lirih seseorang bersuara lembut yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat dihadapan Jimin meskipun berjarak 200 meter darinya. Jimin terdiam dan menatap sosok wanita cantik yang sangat mirip dengannya berjalan kearahnya bersama dengan Taehyung dan Namjoon di belakangnya.

"Kim Hyunji~" lirih Kim Wonjae terkejut.

"Bagus! Setelah lama menghilang, kau kembali saat anakmu merebut semuanya dari kami!" sinis Jung Soorin yang tak dihiraukan oleh wanita yang hanya menatap kearah Jimin. Kini, wanita itu berjarak lima langkah dihadapan Jimin.

"Jimin-ie... aku ibumu! Ibu kandungmu!"

 _DEG!_

Dan, serasa jantung Jimin berdesir saat wanita itu dengan air matanya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jimin terdiam dan menatap wanita yang selalu ia dengar hidupnya. Jimin ingin sekali menangis dan memeluknya. Jimin ingin sekali menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama dengan orang yang melahirkannya. Tapi—

"Jimin-ie... kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tidak saat empat kata itu keluar dari belah bibirnya. Jimin tersenyum kecut, menahan tangisnya di depan seluruh keluarganya bahkan juga sahabatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin sinis.

"Ini tidak benar, nak! Kau tidak mungkin akan menyesengsarakan keluargamu kan?" Jimin mendecih.

"Tidak benar? Menyesengsarakan?" Jimin tertawa lantang. Terlalu muak untuk menahan air matanya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak peduli jika di belakangnya sudah banyak para dewan, hingga para karyawan yang menyaksikan drama keluarga besar itu. "Lalu, apa menurutmu membuangku pada keluarga Park itu benar?"

"Jimin-ie..." Jimin menarik nafas mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama orang lain? Hanya karena egomu semata yang ingin kau buktikan pada halmoni? Kau pikir apa kehidupan seorang bayi adalah boneka? Saat bayi lain meninggal dengan seenaknya kau memberikan bayi baru kepada mereka. Dan, apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana masa depannya kelak? Bagaimana sehari-harinya? Kenapa kau harus melahirkanku, jika kau tidak menginginkanku?" tanya Jimin datar.

"Jimin-ie _mianhae_ , aku memang salah besar padamu. Tapi—"

"Kau tahu? Kau sangatlah beruntung! Kau memiliki waktu 15 tahun mendapatkan kasih sayang tunggal dari kedua orang tuamu tanpa harus berbagi pada saudara-saudaramu. Tapi, kenapa kau tetap tidak bersyukur? Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku yang seperti yatim piatu? Bahkan, aku mendapat kasih sayang halmoni secara diam-diam. Dan, apakah itu tulus? Itu hanya sebatas rasa bersalah padamu!" Jimin menghela nafas dan menunduk.

"Apa kau pernah dihina di depan umum atas kesalahan yang tidak kau lakukan? Apa kau pernah tidak dianggap di dalam keluargamu? Apa kau pernah merasa dikucilkan? Apa kau pernah tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tua kandungmu meskipun hanya satu menit? Aku tidak seperti Seokjin hyung yang meskipun ibunya sudah meninggal dan ayahnya di Jepang, tapi keduanya masih berhubungan dan tanpa masalah. Aku juga tidak seperti Hoseok _hyung_ yang memiliki segalanya ataupun seperti Taekwoon _hyung_ yang selalu bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau. Bahkan, aku juga tidak seperti Jungkook yang selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang secara nyata dari semua orang. Bahkan aku tidak seperti Tae Il _hyung_ dan Yunjin _noona_ yang merasakan kehangatan kedua orang tua mereka. Kau tahu karena apa? Karena orang tuaku sendiri saja tidak menginginkanku!" wanita itu menangis dihadapan Jimin. Jimin melengos.

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi di depanku. Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu—" Jimin menatap wanita itu datar. "Dan juga seluruh keluargamu!" lanjut Jimin kedua matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Seokjin. Seokjin melengos menyembunyikan air matanya. Dan, Jimin memutuskan untuk berbalik badan untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tunggu, Park Jimin!" seru ayah Yunjin menghentikan langkah Jimin. Jimin tetap diam di tempatnya tanpa berbalik badan. Jimin bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya dan dengan kasar membalikkan tubuh Jimin hingga—

 _PLAK!_

Jimin tersungkur menabrak mobil hitamnya saat mendapat pukulan keras di pipinya dari seorang pria yang ia ketahui sebagai ayahnya. Jimin kembali menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Mencoba untuk berdiri meskipun terhuyung. Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dihadapan pria tua itu. Ia tersenyum miring berbeda dengan ekspresi semua orang yang terkejut atas apa yang baru saja Jimin dapat.

 _Life is simple. You make a choice and don't look back!_

 **TBC**

Preview for Chapter 15, previously to ending...

 _..._

 _"Sekarang kau puas? Atas apa yang dia lakukan pada kami? Kau selalu melindunginya dan membelanya bukan?"_

 _..._

 _"Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya!"_

 _..._

 _"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?"_

 _..._

 _"Aku tidak menyangka kita sudah berhasil menemukan semua buktinya!"_

 _..._

 _"Aku saja yang ke Daegu!"_

 _..._

 _"Apa kau tidak mau merawatku karena sekarang aku adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini?"_

 _..._

 _"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jimin!"_

 _..._

 _"Oppa! Tadi, aku melihat Chimchimi oppa menangis!"_

 _..._

 _"Untuk apa lagi kau kemari?"_

 _..._

 _"Maaf aku mengganggu kalian, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan!"_

 _..._

 _"Bawa mereka!"_

 _..._

 _"Tidak tidak tidak! Tidak mungkin—lepaskan mereka!"_

 _..._

 _"Ibuku seorang pembunuh?"_

 _..._

 _"Darimana kalian tahu?"_

 _..._

 _"Jimin—"_

 _..._

 _"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_

 _..._

 _"Tidak—"_

 _..._

 _"Sebenarnya, Jimin mengidap penyakit genetik. Jimin dia juga~"_

 _..._

 _"Hyung~hiks! Kenapa semuanya gelap?"_

 _..._

 _"PERGI KALIAN SEMUA! AKU TIDAK MAU KALIAN DISINI! PERGI!!!"_

 _..._

 _"Appa~selamatkan Jimin. Appa! Hiks—aku mencintainya~"_

 _..._

Annyeong...

(-) Maaf baru bisa update. Haduh, lagi padetnya dan jarang dirumah. Dan, ini lebih panjang 11k word dari biasanya aku harap bisa menebus karena aku slow update. Juga untuk chap 15-16 aku gak bisa janjiin mau fast update tergantung sikon tapi aku usahain.

(-) Makasih yang udah nungguin ff ini. Jeongmall kamsahamnida.

(-) Jujur aja aku gak tega nulis setiap part-nya Jimin. Kayaknya kok dia gak pernah bahagia ya di ff ini. Aku jadi ngerasa bersalah. Mianhae Jimin-ie tapi aku sayang kamu kok /plak\

(-) Udah dulu ya cuap-cuapnya aku bingung mau ngomong apa. Pokoknya terima kasih buat para reader, terima kasih udah review, follow dan favorit ff ini. I Love You Full...

(-) Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	15. Chapter 15 : Real Person

"Keparat anak itu! Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini!" gerutu Jung Soorin saat ia berjalan menuju lahan parkir bersama dengan keluarganya. " _Yeobo_ ~kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja?" tanya Jung Soorin pada sang suami. Seketika, langkah mereka terhenti.

"Lalu, kau menyuruhku untuk apa?" tanya sang suami lelah.

"Kita harus menyingkirkannya cepat atau lambat. Aku sudah tahu, sejak wanita itu datang ke rumah bersama dengan bayinya, dia pasti akan mengancam keluarga kita!" geram Jung Soorin kesal.

"Soorin-ah, tahu-kah kau? Orang yang kau sebut dengan wanita itu adalah adikmu?" tanya sang suami. Soorin seketika menatap suaminya bertambah sebal.

"Adikku sudah meninggal, dan dia bukan adikku!" sahutnya. Ia beralih menatap kedua putranya bergantian hingga tatapan matanya jatuh pada anak sulungnya. "Sekarang kau puas? Atas apa yang dia lakukan pada kami? Kau selalu melindunginya dan membelanya bukan?"

Taekwoon yang merasa sang ibu bicara padanya menghela nafas kesal.

" _Eomma_! Kenapa _eomma_ marah pada Taekwoon _hyung_?" tanya Hoseok lembut.

"Diam kau Jung Hoseok! Aku bicara pada kakakmu!" seru Soorin dan kembali menatap tajam pada Taekwoon. "Setelah sekian tahun kau pergi, dan kau kembali untuknya apa ini yang ingin kau buktikan pada kami bagaimana Park Jimin itu?" tanya Soorin, Taekwoon memilih tetap diam. "Kau ingin melihat keluargamu bagaimana dipermalukan olehnya? Kau senang sekarang?"

" _Eomma_! Apa _eomma_ pikir, apa yang _eomma_ lakukan selama ini adalah benar?" Taekwoon melawan.

" _Mworago_?" balas Soorin terkejut.

"Apa yang dilakukannya memang salah tapi apa yang _eomma_ dan _appa_ sembunyikan selama ini, apa itu benar?" ulang Taekwoon.

"Kau~berani-beraninya—"

" _Eomma_!" potong Hoseok menengahi ibu dan kakaknya. "Jangan bertengkar disini!" Soorin menghela nafas. Ia berkacak pinggang dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar lahan parkir gedung. Kedua matanya tertuju pada banyak orang yang berada di sekitar letak parkir mobilnya yang tengah berniat untuk mengangkut mobilnya.

" _Omo_! Apa yang mereka lakukan?" seru Soorin menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang tengah menderek mobilnya. Soorin segera berlari diikuti suaminya serta Hoseok dan Taehyung di belakang mereka.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku?!" tanya Soorin mengamuk yang membuat orang-orang itu seketika menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Maafkan kami nyonya, hanya saja kami harus mengambil semua fasilitas keluarga anda!" jawab salah seorang dari mereka dengan sopan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Soorin geram.

"Tuan muda Park!"

"Bocah itu!" Soorin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, emosinya membuatnya tak sadar jika dibelakangnya sudah ada Seokjin dan ayahnya, keluarga Park serta Jungkook dan Yoongi yang menyaksikan bagaimana mobil keluarga Jung, mobil Seokjin dan keluarga Park yang di derek di depan mata mereka.

"Jimin sudah keterlaluan!" gumam Yunjin yang membuat keluarga Jung seketika menoleh ke belakang mereka.

"Apa benar jika Jimin bukanlah anak kandung kalian?" Kim Wonjae, ayah Seokjin bertanya lirih pada keluarga Park. Ayah Yunjin menghela nafas.

"Kami menemukannya di depan pintu rumah kami saat setelah kami berduka atas tiadanya anak bungsu kami!" jawab ayah Yunjin.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kalian menamainya Park Jimin?" tanya Wonjae.

"Ada secarik kertas yang diselipkan di selimut bayi itu yang tertulis 'tolong, beri nama Park Jimin'!" ibu Yunjin yang menjawab.

"Apa kalian juga tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandung Jimin?" tanya Wonjae kurang puas.

"Kami baru mengetahuinya, bahkan kami tidak pernah menyinggungnya selama ini dan juga aku bahkan tidak tahu jika Jimin sangat dekat dengan _imo_!" balas ayah Yunjin.

"Huft! Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh anak itu!" Soorin masih tidak terima. "Sikapnya benar-benar kelewat batas! Kenapa tidak dia saja yang mati saat dilahirkan?! Menyusahkan!"

" _Eomma_ tenangkan dirimu! Kita akan mencari jalan keluar ini bersama-sama!" Hoseok menenangkan.

"Tenang katamu? Bagaimana aku harus tenang? Ayahmu sudah semakin tua, dan dia—tanpa memiliki rasa prikemanusiaannya mengambil semuanya! Dia siapa?"

" _Eomma_ hentikan!" himbau Taekwoon.

" _Wae_? Kau masih ingin membelanya?" tanya Soorin yang tak menyadari jika orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan ada di belakang mereka.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini?" tanya Jimin datar yang membuat mereka sekatika terkejut dengan kehadiran Jimin.

"Dimana sopan santunmu Park Jimin? Begitu caramu bicara pada yang lebih tua?" tanya ibu Yunjin mengamuk. Jimin mendecih.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin keberadaan kalian disini merusak pemandangan perusahaanku. Jadi, aku mohon kerjasamanya!" pinta Jimin meremeh.

"Kau memang keparat Park Jimin!" umpat Jung Soorin.

"Jika kalian tidak suka melihatku kenapa kalian masih disini? Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku? Tapi, maaf aku tidak menerima dispensasi dari siapapun!" ujar Jimin sombong.

"Kau membuatku benar-benar ingin melenyapkanmu!" geram Jung Soorin. Jimin menyeringai.

"Lakukan saja! Kalian bisa bersatu dan merencanakan untuk membunuhku. Aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian!" Jimin tersenyum menyebalkan. "Lagi pula—"

"Jimin-ie..." lirih seseorang bersuara lembut yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat dihadapan Jimin meskipun berjarak 200 meter darinya. Jimin terdiam dan menatap sosok wanita cantik yang sangat mirip dengannya berjalan kearahnya bersama dengan Taehyung dan Namjoon di belakangnya.

"Kim Hyunji~" lirih Kim Wonjae terkejut.

"Bagus! Setelah lama menghilang, kau kembali saat anakmu merebut semuanya dari kami!" sinis Jung Soorin yang tak dihiraukan oleh wanita yang hanya menatap kearah Jimin. Kini, wanita itu berjarak lima langkah dihadapan Jimin.

"Jimin-ie... aku ibumu! Ibu kandungmu!"

 _DEG!_

Dan, serasa jantung Jimin berdesir saat wanita itu dengan air matanya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jimin terdiam dan menatap wanita yang selalu ia dengar hidupnya. Jimin ingin sekali menangis dan memeluknya. Jimin ingin sekali menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama dengan orang yang melahirkannya. Tapi—

"Jimin-ie... kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tidak saat empat kata itu keluar dari belah bibirnya. Jimin tersenyum kecut, menahan tangisnya di depan seluruh keluarganya bahkan juga sahabatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin sinis.

"Ini tidak benar, nak! Kau tidak mungkin akan menyesengsarakan keluargamu kan?" Jimin mendecih.

"Tidak benar? Menyesengsarakan?" Jimin tertawa lantang. Terlalu muak untuk menahan air matanya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak peduli jika di belakangnya sudah banyak para dewan, hingga para karyawan yang menyaksikan drama keluarga besar itu. "Lalu, apa menurutmu membuangku pada keluarga Park itu benar?"

"Jimin-ie..." Jimin menarik nafas mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama orang lain? Hanya karena egomu semata yang ingin kau buktikan pada _halmoni_? Kau pikir apa kehidupan seorang bayi adalah boneka? Saat bayi lain meninggal dengan seenaknya kau memberikan bayi baru kepada mereka. Dan, apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana masa depannya kelak? Bagaimana sehari-harinya? Kenapa kau harus melahirkanku, jika kau tidak menginginkanku?" tanya Jimin datar.

"Jimin-ie _mianhae_ , aku memang salah besar padamu. Tapi—"

"Kau tahu? Kau sangatlah beruntung! Kau memiliki waktu 15 tahun mendapatkan kasih sayang tunggal dari kedua orang tuamu tanpa harus berbagi pada saudara-saudaramu. Tapi, kenapa kau tetap tidak bersyukur? Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku yang seperti yatim piatu? Bahkan, aku mendapat kasih sayang _halmoni_ secara diam-diam. Dan, apakah itu tulus? Itu hanya sebatas rasa bersalah padamu!" Jimin menghela nafas dan menunduk.

"Apa kau pernah dihina di depan umum atas kesalahan yang tidak kau lakukan? Apa kau pernah tidak dianggap di dalam keluargamu? Apa kau pernah merasa dikucilkan? Apa kau pernah tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tua kandungmu meskipun hanya satu menit? Aku tidak seperti Seokjin _hyung_ yang meskipun ibunya sudah meninggal dan ayahnya di Jepang, tapi keduanya masih berhubungan dan tanpa masalah. Aku juga tidak seperti Hoseok _hyung_ yang memiliki segalanya ataupun seperti Taekwoon _hyung_ yang selalu bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau. Bahkan, aku juga tidak seperti Jungkook yang selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang secara nyata dari semua orang. Bahkan aku tidak seperti Tae Il _hyung_ dan Yunjin _noona_ yang merasakan kehangatan kedua orang tua mereka. Kau tahu karena apa? Karena orang tuaku sendiri saja tidak menginginkanku!" wanita itu menangis dihadapan Jimin. Jimin melengos.

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi di depanku. Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu—" Jimin menatap wanita itu datar. "Dan juga seluruh keluargamu!" lanjut Jimin kedua matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Seokjin. Seokjin melengos menyembunyikan air matanya. Dan, Jimin memutuskan untuk berbalik badan untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tunggu, Park Jimin!" seru ayah Yunjin menghentikan langkah Jimin. Jimin tetap diam di tempatnya tanpa berbalik badan. Jimin bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya dan dengan kasar membalikkan tubuh Jimin hingga—

 _PLAK!_

Jimin tersungkur menabrak mobil hitamnya saat mendapat pukulan keras di pipinya dari seorang pria yang ia ketahui sebagai ayahnya. Jimin kembali menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Mencoba untuk berdiri meskipun terhuyung. Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dihadapan pria tua itu. Ia tersenyum miring berbeda dengan ekspresi semua orang yang terkejut atas apa yang baru saja Jimin dapat.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah seorang ayah yang gagal! Kau tidak tahu seperti apa sifat anakmu yang sebenarnya!" Jimin tertawa miris. "Kau tahu? Jika Tae Il hyung sekarang ada di penjara? Kau tahu karena apa? Karena dia membunuh seorang wanita yang ia ketahui dia hamili padahal tidak! Dan kau tahu, anak gadismu ini?" amuk Jimin menujuk Yunjin dengan tatapan benci. "Dia hampir menanggalkan pakaiannya di tempat umum di hadapan pria itu!" Jimin menunjuk Yoongi yang berdiri paling belakang seraya menggandeng tangan Jungkook membuat semua orang menoleh dan menatapnya. "Dan dengan rasa tidak bersalahnya dia mengatakan jika itu adalah kerjaan teman-temanku? Bahkan, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak memiliki teman! Siapa yang akan mempermalukannya jika tidak dirinya sendiri?" Jimin menguak semuanya dihadapan keluarganya. "Dan kalian menyalahkanku? Bahkan, kau _noona_! Kau menyebutku merebut kekasihmu? Sadarlah! Kekasihmu itu yang bejat! Oh bukan! Maksudku mantan kekasihmu, bahkan dia sudah memiliki calon tunangan! Semoga kalian bahagia!" Jimin berbicara layaknya orang mabuk.

"Jimin? Apa kau mabuk?" tanya Taehyung ikut bersuara. Jimin tertawa layaknya orang gila.

"Oh, sahabatku Taehyung! Aku tidak tahu kau jika kau ada disini, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Ah, benar! Tadi, kau datang bersama ibuku kan? Kalian saling mengenal? Jadi, kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya? _Daebak_! Aku benar-benar kagum pada akting kalian semua di depanku selama ini. Kalian benar-benar aktor yang hebat. Dan, Seokjin _hyung_! Kau tadi mengataiku memakai topeng? Ya! Selama ini aku memakai topeng hanya mengikuti permainan mereka. Tapi, sayang! Kau itu terlalu lugu dan kampungan, seharusnya kau bisa membedakan mana yang _real_ dan _fake_ , untuk apa kau lulusan _cumlaude_ jika tidak bisa membedakannya? Setidaknya, kau bisa membaca situasi di sekitarmu!"

"Ucapanmu sudah terlalu kasar Park Jimin!" sahut Seokjin miris. Jimin hanya tertawa.

"Aku hanya menunggu sampai ada orang yang kembali memukulku!" Jimin melirik dingin kearah ibunya. Kemudian, ia berbalik badan dan membungkuk untuk mengambil berkas yang tadi jatuh dibawah mobilnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jimin segera memasuki mobilnya dan bergegas melajukannya.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Taekwoon memecah keheningan mereka.

"Kemana? Kau lupa—"

"Untuk sementara, mungkin kalian bisa tinggal di rumah kami. Kebetulan, hanya Hyunji _ahjumma_ yang tinggal disana!" usul Taehyung murah hati.

"Apa? Tinggal bersamanya? Tidak akan!" sahut Soorin.

" _Eomma_! Memangnya ada tempat lain?" tanya Hoseok. Soorin berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia menghela nafas sebal.

" _Eomma, appa_ , dan Hoseok bisa ikut ke mobilku!" ujar Taekwoon. Ibu Taekwoon mendengus lelah.

" _Nde_ , kemudian Jungkook, Park _ahjussi_ dan sekeluarga bisa ikut mobil Yoongi _hyung_ dan Seokjin _hyung_ , Wonjae _ahjussi_ dan Hyunji _ahjumma_ bisa ikut bersamaku dan Taehyung!" lanjut Namjoon. Yoongi memutar bola matanya sebal.

 _Kenapa harus dengan keluarga Park? Aku muak melihatnya._

" _Gomapta_ , Namjoon-ah! Kau sudah sangat membantu kami!" ujar Wonjae.

"Bukan masalah _ahjussi_! _Kajja_!" ajak Namjoon dan mereka segera meninggalkan lahan gedung perusahaan besar itu.

.

.

.

"Mungkin, rumahnya memang tidak begitu besar. Tapi, mungkin bisa untuk menjadi tompangan kalian sementara!" ujar Namjoon membuka pintu rumah yang selama ini digunakan Taehyung untuk ditempati ibu kandung Jimin. "Kalian bisa beristirahat, jika ada apa-apa kalian bisa meminta padaku, Taehyung, Taekwoon _hyung_ ataupun Yoongi _hyung_. Tak perlu sungkan!" mereka semua hanya mengangguk dan memasuki rumah sederhana itu.

" _Hyung_ , bisa kita bicara?" ajak Jungkook pada Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Yoongi mengangguk dan mengikuti Jungkook keluar halaman rumah. Yunjin yang tahu Yoongi membuntuti Jungkook berniat untuk ikut menguping sebelum sebuah tangan mengenalnya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak ikut campur urusan mereka!" himbau Taehyung tajam.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!" ketus Yunjin.

"Ingatlah! Jika kau bukan siapa-siapanya Yoongi _hyung_!" Taehyung mengingatkan. Yunjin mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah kemudian melengos pergi begitu saja. Taehyung melirik kearah Yoongi dan Jungkook yang saling berdiri berhadapan dengan serius.

 _Pasti mereka membicarakan soal Jimin._

Kemudian Taehyung memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah itu, meninggalkan kepasang kekasih yang tengah membutuhkan waktu privasi bagi keduanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Yoongi dingin. Jungkook menatapnya nanar.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Jimin _hyung_ , tadi?" tanya Jungkook ragu.

" _Mworago_?" balas Yoongi tak paham.

"Itu mengenai—"

" _Nde_!" Yoongi memotong ucapan Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Jungkook tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kau mengenal Jimin sebelumnya. Aku sendiri terkejut saat pertemuan di cafe saat itu!"

"Jadi, orang yang selama ini Jimin _hyung_ ceritakan padaku adalah dirimu? _Aigoo_!" Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya linglung seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Jungkook-ah~"

"Kami membicarakan orang yang sama selama ini. Dan kau—meninggalkan Jimin _hyung_ karena kau menerima perjodohan ini kan?"

"Jungkook, _ani_ —"

"Jawablah iya atau tidak _hyung_?" potong Jungkook. Yoongi mengangguk samar.

"Aku serasa seperti orang jahat sekarang. Dan, apa Jimin _hyung_ juga tahu?" Yoongi hanya menggeleng.

"Jungkook-ah dengar!" Yoongi memegang kedua lengan atas Jungkook dan menatapnya intens. "Aku dan Jimin, hubungan kami itu ketidaksengajaan. Dia yang mengajakku untuk berkencan dengannya, kita tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa saat itu. Terlebih setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu—"

"Lalu, dengan _noona_ -nya Jimin _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai dengannya. Sudah lama! Bahkan, kau tahu dari awal aku tidak pernah menyukainya!"

"Jika kau tidak menyukai mereka, kenapa kau mengencaninya?" Yoongi terdiam. "Apa sekarang kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku _hyung_?" Yoongi menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak Jungkook-ah! Kau berbeda, dan aku sedang belajar untuk merubah rasa sayang padamu menjadi mencintaimu!" Jungkook tertegun mendengar kesungguhan dari ucapan Yoongi. Yoongi meraih tangan Jungkook dan memeluknya seraya mengelus surainya penuh kasih sayang. "Aku berjanji, akan selalu berada di sampingmu terlebih dalam keadaan seperti ini. _Arraseo_?" Jungkook mengangguk menurut. Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Jungkook. " _Kajja_ , kita masuk sekarang!" ajak Yoongi menarik tangan Jungkook dan Jungkook hanya menurut.

Yoongi dan Jungkook memasuki ruang tamu yang kebetulan terdapat, Namjoon, Taehyung, Seokjin, dan Hoseok.

"Kemana Taekwoon _hyung_?" tanya Yoongi ikut bergabung bersama mereka dan memilih untuk duduk di samping Namjoon dan Jungkook duduk di samping Seokjin. Taehyung dan Hoseok duduk di kursi single.

"Sepertinya sedang bicara pada ayahnya. Kalian sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian?" tanya Namjoon.

"Masalah apa?" Yoongi balik bertanya dan Namjoon hanya mengisyaratkan mata dari Jungkook ke arah Yoongi. "Oh, tentu saja!" balas Yoongi masa bodoh.

Hening, diantara keenamnya hingga hampir selama lima belas menit lamanya.

"Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya!" lirih Hoseok memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Aku masih merasa jika Jimin tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini!" lanjutnya.

"Tapi, setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar kasar. Darimana dia belajar kata-kata kasar seperti itu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Pasti dari orang-orang disekitarnya!" sahut Taehyung.

" _Mworago_?" balas Seokjin terkejut. Taehyung tersenyum.

"Aku dan Jimin, kami berteman sejak kami masih kanak. Aku tahu betul bagaimana sifatnya. Tapi, jujur saja ada sesuatu yang Jimin sembunyikan dari kita semua!" jelas Taehyung yang kembali mendapat keheningan diantara mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Namjoon yang frustasi harus bicara apa lagi. "Mungkin, untuk sementara kalian tidak perlu pergi bekerja!" lanjut Namjoon.

" _Ani_!" sahut Seokjin cepat. "Maksudku, untuk sementara Hoseok tidak perlu pergi ke perusahaan Kimyoung Group. Tapi, aku tidak bisa!"

" _Wae hyung_?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku seorang dokter! Dan, aku harus profesional. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin kan Jimin datang ke rumah sakit?" jawab Seokjin. Mereka mengangguk percaya tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun pada Seokjin yang sebenarnya terlihat gusar sejak awal.

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

" _Aigoo_ ~akhirnya aku bisa tenang dan melakukan sesuai dengan keinginanku!" ujar Baekhyun saat setelah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk di rumah Kim Won.

"Yak! Jangan berpuas diri terlebih dahulu, meskipun kita sudah 3/4 mendapatkan semua bukti dari kasus ini!" sahut Kim Won seraya berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang membawa nampan minuman.

"Oya, _hyung_! Sudah sejak kapan kau mengenal Jimin?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu, bagaimana kalian bisa mengenal Jimin?" tanya Kim Won penasaran.

" _Hyung_ , kau ingat saat kau pergi berminggu-minggu dan meninggalkan tugas pembunuhan wanita asal Jepang pada kami?" tanya Baekhyun. Kim Won hanya mengangguk. "Sekitar sepuluh hari lebih, Namjoon dan Yoongi berhasil membawa pembunuh wanita itu. Namanya, Park Tae Il. Dan dia adalah kakak laki-laki Jimin. Setelah seminggu berada di bui, Tae Il mendapat jengukan dari Jimin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga tiba-tiba saja Tae Il mengakui segala sisa kesalahannya padaku setelah Jimin pulang. Kebetulan, saat itu yang sedang berjaga hanya aku. Aku sendiri terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja penjaga bui memanggilku untuk mencatat keterangan yang keluar dari mulutnya! Dan, tahanan itu juga memberitahuku untuk menemui Jimin secara diam-diam."

"Jadi, kau mengenal Jimin dari tahanan itu?" tanya Kim Won, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Lalu, Chanyeol?"

"Ah-dia~apa yang harus aku katakan ya?" gumam Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Chanyeol adalah kekasihku!"

"Hah! Akhirnya, ada juga yang mengakuiku. Leganya~" dengus Chanyeol. Kim Won terkejut bukan main.

"Tapi, bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang jika kalian berdua hanya teman?" tanya Kim Won. Baekhyun mengulum senyum.

"Ya begitulah _hyung_. Hubungan kami terjadi karena ketidakdugaan!" balas Baekhyun.

"Kami sudah tujuh tahun pacaran tapi sekalipun dia tidak pernah mengakuiku! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya itu?" cibir Chanyeol sebal. Kim Won hanya terkekeh.

"Itu karena sebentar lagi kita akan menikah!" lirih Baekhyun sinis. "Kau sendiri _hyung_ , bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Jimin?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku mengenalnya melalui, Kim Min Seok. Kau ingat kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk seraya menepuk jidatnya tanpa sadar. "Sebenarnya, kepergianku itu hanyalah alasan. Aku pergi untuk memecahkan kasus yang menimpa Young Group. Banyak sekali kasus yang terlibat tapi tidak ada satupun bukti yang mengarah pada mereka, terlebih laporan setiap kasusnya selalu hilang. Maka dari itu, aku diutus kepala untuk mengusut kasus ini!" balas Kim Won.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami? Setidaknya kami bisa membantumu!" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Itu terlalu beresiko mengingat Taekwoon adalah anak sulung keluarga Jung dan Yoongi juga Namjoon yang juga korban dari kasus ini. Mereka bertiga pasti menyembunyikan semua itu!"

"Ah benar! Aku lupa fakta baru itu. Bahkan, aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Pantas saja, Taekwoon selalu menolak untuk menginterogasi Jung Hoseok!" gumam Baekhyun.

"Yak! Bisakah kalian tidak membuatku terlihat seperti pengangguran?" tanya Chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun dan Kim Won terkekeh.

"Aku tidak peduli!" cibir Baekhyun yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membalasmu di ranjang nanti!" sungut Chanyeol.

" _Mworago_?" Kim Won membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan penuturan ambigu Chanyeol.

"Jangan dengarkan dia _hyung_!"

 _Ting Tong_

"Ah, itu pasti Jimin!" Baekhyun dengan segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu. "Jimin~" panggilnya senang saat mengetahui tebakannya benar.

" _Annyeong hyung_. Apa semuanya di dalam?" sapa Jimin. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik tangan Jimin yang sebelumnya menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Jimin, kau sudah datang?" Chanyeol menyambut Jimin senang. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan beralih duduk di samping Baekhyun. Kim Won duduk di depannya dan Chanyeol duduk di sofa single.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang?" tanya Kim Won.

" _Mian hyung_. Ada insiden yang memperalut waktu!" balas Jimin tersenyum.

"Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol cemas. Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_!" balas Jimin tersenyum manis. "Dan, ya! Aku menemukan ini!" Jimin memberikan sebuah dokumen yang beratas namakan Park Kang Min. Kim Won meraih dokumen itu dan membacanya saksama.

" _Daebak_! Bagaimana bisa mereka menyembunyikan ini?" gumam Kim Won.

"Apa yang ditulis di dalamnya _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini mengenai kasus pembunuhan berencana yang terjadi pada tanggal 13 Oktober 1995. Mereka benar-benar keji!" geram Kim Won ia menatap Jimin yang terlihat cemas. "Jimin-ah ada apa?"

"Kau tahu _hyung_? Kemungkinan besar Park Kang Min itu—adalah ayahku!" lirih Jimin.

"Apa?" pekik mereka bertiga terkejut.

"Ini benar-benar gila! Banyak sekali orang yang menjadi korban kerakusan mereka!" dengus Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Tapi, kasus Park Kang Min ini berbeda, sepasang suami-istri itu merenggut nyawanya karena—"

"Dia adalah suami dari ibuku! Mereka hanya mematuhi apa yang diinginkan _haraboji_!" potong Jimin. "Mereka membunuhnya, tepat saat ibuku melahirkanku!"

" _Mianhae_ , Jimin-ah!" sesal Baekhyun turut sedih dan mengelus punggung pemuda manis itu penuh kasih sayang.

" _Gwenchana hyung_! Yang terpenting semua ini sudah selesai dan kita sudah menemukan semua buktinya!" Jimin kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita sudah berhasil menemukan semua buktinya!" girang Baekhyun, senang bukan main.

"Tapi, bukankah masih ada satu kasus lagi?" Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Ah, benar! Kasus Daegu itu!" sahut Baekhyun menyetujui. " _Hyung_ , bukankah kasus di Daegu itu tidak ada bukti maupun saksi?"

"Aku yakin pasti ada _hyung_!" sahut Jimin.

" _Hajiman_ , darimana kau mengetahuinya Jimin-ah? Bahkan, kau tahu sendiri kasus ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Young Group!" ujar Kim Won. Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Aku tahu karena aku tahu siapa pelakunya. Tapi, itulah masalahnya tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahuinya! Jadi, tidak mungkin kita menangkap orang itu tanpa bukti ataupun saksi kan?" tanya Jimin.

"Itu benar! Tapi, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain langsung pergi ke Daegu!" pikir Kim Won. Hening antara keempatnya.

"Aku saja yang ke Daegu!" sahut Jimin tiba-tiba. "Aku pernah mengatakan sebelumnya pada Baekhyun _hyung_ jika aku saja yang ke Daegu saat Baekhyun _hyung_ memberitahuku mengenai kasus ini sebelumnya kan?"

"Tapi, tidak juga kau yang langsung kesana Jimin-ah! Aku yang akan kesana. Kau tetap disini, mengerti!" balas Baekhyun.

" _Ani hyung_! Aku harus mencari tahu kasus ini sendiri!" jawab Jimin tetap kekeuh.

" _Wae_?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kenapa harus kau sendiri?" Jimin menunduk.

"Karena ini menyangkut orang yang kucintai!" Jimin tersenyum.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah ruang dokter yang sudah sangat dia hafal dimana letaknya. Jimin menghela nafas saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang itu sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dengan langkah bimbang ia memasuki ruang dokter dan menutup pintunya seperti semula.

"Duduklah!" titah seorang berjas putih dengan nada yang dingin dan datar tanpa menoleh kearah Jimin. Jimin mendengus dan menurutinya untuk duduk di depan dokter muda itu. "Pemeriksaan terakhir, kau—"

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kau berbicara seraya menatapku?" potong Jimin pada dokter muda itu.

"Aku sedang membaca riwayat kesehatanmu, tuan Park Jimin!" balasnya tanpa mengindahkan keinginan Jimin dan tetap fokus pada dokumen di depannya. Jimin mendengus.

"Apa kau tidak mau merawatku karena sekarang aku adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini?" tanya Jimin menyebalkan yang sontak membuat dokter muda itu mendongak dan menatapnya tak suka.

"Hentikan semua kekonyolan ini, Park Jimin!" serunya tak bisa lagi membendung kekesalan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Jimin mendecih.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Diam dan dengarkan aku!" potongnya menatap Jimin tajam. "Aku tidak suka dengan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini. Hentikan Jimin! Aku mohon padamu!" Seokjin, dokter muda yang ditemui Jimin hampir menangis dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Jimin menunduk selama sekian menit kemudian ia menatap Seokjin penuh haru.

" _Hyung_ , tidak bisakah kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Jimin lirih. "Aku membutuhkan dukunganmu! Tidak bisakah kau membantuku?" Seokjin menarik nafas.

"Tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ikut menghinamu di depan banyak orang? Aku ikut merasakan sakit hati atas perkataanku padamu tempo hari. Bahkan, saat melihatmu mendapat perlakuan—"

" _Hyung_! Hentikan!" potong Jimin. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk menceritakan padamu apa yang terjadi dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Dan aku hanya mengharapkan kepercayaan dan dukungan darimu! Bahkan, aku sudah biasa dengan apa yang mereka katakan dan perlakukan padaku. Kau tak perlu cemas!"

"Sebenarnya hatimu itu terbuat dari apa?" heran Seokjin.

"Semua hati itu sama _hyung_. Tergantung bagaimana kita mengelolanya!"

" _Aniyo_! Kau sangat berbeda Jimin-ah!" tanpa sadar Seokjin menangis.

" _Hyung_ , bolehkah aku menitip Jungkook padamu?" pinta Jimin seraya tersenyum miris. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan bocah itu!" dan Jimin ikut meneteskan air matanya. "Tetaplah jaga rahasia ini _hyung_. Tetaplah berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu apa-apa dan tetaplah menjaga keluarga kita!" Seokjin mengangguk ia beranjak dan berhambur memeluk Jimin.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jimin!" bisik Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya dan dengan senang hati Jimin membalas pelukan itu.

"Kau harus janji untuk tetap baik-baik saja. Dan, setelah semua ini selesai kau harus memenuhi janjimu padaku. Kau paham?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku janji _hyung_! Dan, salamkan juga pada Min _uisa_. Terima Kasih atas segala bantuannya dalam mengobatiku selama ini!"

"Dan, satu hal lagi. Meskipun Min _uisa_ memberikanmu suntikan antibodi bukan berarti kau tidak perlu operasi. Kau harus tetap operasi karena suntikan itu hanya bertahan tiga hari hingga lima hari. Mengerti?" Jimin mengangguk, ia beranjak dari dari duduknya sebelum kembali memeluk Seokjin.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu _hyung_!" bisik Jimin.

" _Nado_ Jimin-ah! Dan juga kau harus berjanji padaku, aku tidak mau mendengar hal buruk mengenai dirimu. Jika aku sampai mendengarnya aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" ancam Seokjin yang justru mendapat kekehan dari Jimin.

"Aku janji _hyung_!"

"Jika ada apa-apa kau harus langsung hubungi aku!"

" _Nde hyung_!"

"Dan jika kau—"

" _Hyung_ ~jika seperti ini terus kita berdua bisa disini selama satu bulan!"

 _Tak!_

Seokjin memukul keras kepala Jimin yang membuat Jimin seketika meringis kesakitan.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Park Jimin!" balas Seokjin tajam yang justru mendapat kekehan dari Seokjin.

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkah ringan keluar dari rumahnya. Niat awalnya adalah hanya untuk pergi ke mini market untuk membeli susu pisang kesukaannya. Apalagi mengingat Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Taekwoon yang pergi ke kantor polisi untuk menjalankan tugas mereka.

Taehyung berjalan melewati sebuah Taman yang memang terletak di depan rumah keluarganya yang saat itu masih ditempati oleh seluruh keluarga Kim dan keluarga Park. Taehyung memincingkan matanya dan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua orang yang familiar tengah berdiri berhadapan dan terlihat berbicara dengan serius.

 _Apa yang sedang Yunjin noona lakukan pada Jungkook? Kenapa mereka terlihat serius sekali?_ _Plak!_

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat sosok gadis itu dengan tidak berprikemanusiaannya menampar Jungkook. Taehyung sontak hendak menghampiri tapi ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya saat ia melihat dengan jelas Jungkook yang mendesis dan kemudian mengucapkan beberapa patah kata pada Yunjin yang membuat gadis itu bergegas berbalik badan dan meninggalkan pemuda yang kemudian terduduk di bangku taman yang ada di belakangnya.

Taehyung menarik nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mini market dan membiarkan pemuda kelinci itu duduk sendirian.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_!" sapa seorang karyawan mini market saat Taehyung mendorong pintu. Taehyung hanya mengulas senyum dan kembali mencari apa yang ia butuhkan.

Taehyung berkeliling untuk mencari susu pisang yang berada di dalam almari pendingin yang diletakan dibagian belakang mini market. Taehyung teringat sesuatu saat ia sudah mengambil satu botol, ia menatap botol susu itu dan berfikir sejenak. Kemudian, Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan menutup pintu almari pendingin dan segera berjalan menuju meja kasir.

Namun, sekitar satu menit kemudian ia kembali membuka pintu almarinya dan mengambil sebotol susu pisang.

"Hanya ini, tuan?" tanya si penjaga kasir. Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan memberikan beberapa lembar won. " _Kamsahamnida_!" ujar penjaga kasir dengan ramah setelah memberikan kembalian pada Taehyung. Taehyung kembali tersenyum dan bergegas keluar dari mini market itu.

Taehyung mendengus, menimang kiranya ia menghampiri Jungkook yang masih duduk diam di taman atau tidak.

"Baiklah~" ujar Taehyung akhirnya setelah sepersekian menit kalut pada pikirannya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri Jungkook.

Jungkook mendongak terkejut saat melihat sebuah tangan mengulurkan sebotol susu pisang padanya.

"Eoh?" gumam Jungkook tak mengerti.

"Cepat ambil!" titah Taehyung sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. "Setidaknya, susu ini bisa menenangkanmu!" Jungkook mengambil botol susu yang diberikan Taehyung dengan ragu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Taehyung beralih duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Hanya duduk!" balas Jungkook singkat. Taehyung membuka penutup botol susu dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Aku melihat Yunjin _noona_ disini. Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Taehyung ingin tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa!" sahut Jungkook rendah.

"Aku tidak menanyakan keadaanmu, aku menanyakan apa yang dia lakukan disini!" Taehyung hampir membentak. Dan Jungkook hanya terdiam. "Jungkook-ah, _gwencahana_?" tanya Taehyung melembut. "Apa kau memikirkan Yoongi _hyung_?" tebak Taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"Entah kenapa aku selalu memikirkan Jimin _hyung_ ," lirih Jungkook.

"Eoh?" pekik Taehyung tak mengerti. Jungkook menunduk dan tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih bahkan kecewa setelah mengetahui bahwa Jimin _hyung_ adalah sepupuku!" Jungkook menarik nafas. "Aku sudah lama ingin memiliki seorang _hyung_ seperti Jimin _hyung_ tapi—" Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya.

"Lagi pula, Jimin bukankah tidak peduli lagi padamu?" tanya Taehyung. "Kenapa kau harus merasa senang?" Taehyung masih berbicara dengan nada sinis dan tak enak di dengar membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja, aku sangat berharap Jimin hyung kembali seperti dulu!" Jungkook menunduk sedih.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin manusia bisa berubah secepat itu kan?" Jungkook mendongak dan menatap Taehyung sebal.

"Bisa saja, buktinya tadinya Jimin _hyung_ juga tidak seperti itu!"

"Darimana kau tahu, jika dia tidak seperti itu? Dia—"

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu _hyung_? Kau ingin bertengkar denganku, tapi tidak tahu caranya?" potong Jungkook.

" _Mw-mworago_?" Taehyung terbata.

"Kau ada masalah denganku _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya bingung harus berkata apa. Entah kenapa justru ia gugup saat Jungkook menatapnya lembut.

"Oh! _Nd-nde_!" Taehyung menahan nafas. "Kau!" Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook yang justru membuatnya terlihat bodoh di pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. "Kau! Kenapa kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jimin? Kenapa kau mengatakan jika aku yang menikamnya? Apa tujuanmu mengatakannya? Kau ingin persahabatanku dan Jimin hancur?"

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tidak tahu cara memarahi orang?" tanya Jungkook konyol.

" _Mworago_?" balas Taehyung menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi entah kenapa berada di udara di depan wajah Jungkook.

"Kau terlihat lucu!" Jungkook terkekeh yang membuat Taehyung malu dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aish, memalukan!" lirih Taehyung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya akibat malu.

" _Hyung_ , apa benar kau melihat saat _noona_ -nya Jimin _hyung_ kemari?" tanya Jungkook rendah. Taehyung menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Aku bahkan melihatnya saat dia memukulmu!" jawab Taehyung. "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Apa benar, aku adalah perusak hubungan orang _hyung_?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

" _Aniyo_ , aku hanya merasa. Jimin _hyung_ merusak hubungan Yoongi _hyung_ dan _noona_ -nya dan aku? Aku juga—"

"Jimin tidak merusak hubungan siapapun dan begitu juga dirimu!" Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook. Keduanya bertatapan. "Kau dan Jimin, sebenarnya berada pada situasi yang sama!"

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa _hyung_?"

"Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jimin berkencan juga Jimin yang mengajaknya, dan itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga minggu."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung mengangguk. "Tapi, aku tidak yakin jika Yoongi _hyung_ memiliki perasaan padaku. Aku merasa dibalik matanya hanya sebuah kasih sayang antar kakak dan adik!"

"Kenapa kau merasa seperti itu?"

" _Hyung_ , kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil dan Yoongi _hyung_ selalu menganggapku sama selayaknya seperti Hana, dan bukankah tidak mungkin rasa itu berubah begitu saja menjadi rasa cinta?"

"Tapi, apakah kau mencintai Yoongi _hyung_?" pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam. "Ah, seharusnya aku tidak menayakan hal itu ya? _Mianhae_ ~" sesal Taehyung. Jungkook menatapnya kelam pada kedua mata Taehyung membuat Taehyung entah kenapa merasa gugup karena ditatap seintens itu.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Jungkook. "Apa kau mau menjadi tompanganku disaat aku tidak berani berdiri seorang diri, _hyung_?" pinta Jungkook yang dihadiahi ekspresi cengo dari Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda!" sapa seorang penjaga seraya membuka pintu mobil Yoongi yang berhenti tepat di depan teras rumahnya. Yoongi keluar dari mobilnya dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada si penjaga itu.

"Apa semuanya ada di rumah?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tuan besar masih di rumah sakit tuan muda. Tapi, nona muda baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya!"

" _Arraseo_ , aku akan masuk sekarang. Tolong, parkirkan mobilku- _nde_!" pinta Yoongi yang langsung diangguki oleh penjaga rumahnya.

Yoongi berjalan melewati pintu utama, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat adiknya yang berlari lemah kearahnya. Dengan sigap Yoongi menangkap sang adik dan menggendongnya.

"Subsub _oppa_!" rengek Hana. Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

" _Aigoo_ , kenapa kau bertambah berat, hm?" gurau Yoongi yang justru tidak mendapat balasan dari Hana. Hana melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yoongi dan menatap sang kakak sedih. "Eoh, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat murung seperti itu? Apa ada yang menakalimu?" Hana menggeleng. "Lalu, ada apa? Ceritakan pada _oppa_!" Hana kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Yoongi.

" _Oppa_! Tadi, aku melihat Chimchimi _oppa_ menangis!" lirih Hana yang membuat Yoongi tercekat. Yoongi terdiam, entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Menangis? Dimana kau melihatnya?" tanya Yoongi mencoba untuk menetralkan suaranya.

"Di rumah sakit _oppa_. Aku melihatnya saat akan pulang setelah _appa_ menjemputku dari sekolah! Aku melihat Chimchimi _oppa_ duduk sendirian dan menangis. _Oppa_ , kenapa Chimchimi _oppa_ menangis? Apa ada yang menakalinya?" tanya Hana polos.

" _Oppa_ —"

" _Oppa_ , aku tidak suka melihat Chimchimi _oppa_ menangis. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Kenapa _oppa_ tidak bersama Chimchimi _oppa_ saja? Aku tidak begitu suka melihat _oppa_ bersama Jungkook _oppa_!" Hana semakin melantur yang membuat Yoongi tak bisa lagi memikirkan jawaban penjelas yang tepat untuk ia lontarkan kepada sang adik. "Kenapa _oppa_ diam saja? Apa _oppa_ tidak menyukai Chimchimi _oppa_ lagi?"

"Hana, kau pasti mengantuk. _Kajja, oppa_ akan menidurkanmu!" Yoongi mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hana. Hana menggeleng keras. Namun, Yoongi tetap bersikeras untuk pergi ke kamar Hana.

" _Oppa_ , aku sedang tidak mengantuk!"

"Kau mengigau Hana, kau pasti kelelahan—"

" _Oppa_! Dengarkan aku!" bentak Hana yang membuat Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Yoongi dapat melihat kedua mata Hana yang berair, adiknya menangis.

"Kenapa _oppa_ tidak menjaga Chimchimi _oppa_? Apa _oppa_ tidak tahu jika Chimchimi _oppa_ itu—"

"Sebentar Hana!" potong Yoongi, ia menurunkan Hana karena ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering. Yoongi segera menyentuh tombol hijau ketika seseorang diseberang sana tiba-tiba menghubunginya.

" _Yeobosseo_?" sahut Yoongi.

 _"Kau ada dimana?"_ tanya suara di seberang.

"Aku ada dirumah, ada apa _hyung_?"

 _"Kau lupa mengambil tiket liburanmu?"_

"Ah, ya! Aku lupa, _arra_ aku akan mengambilnya sekarang!"

 _"Aku letakkan di mejamu. Ada dua tiket atas namamu, okay?"_

" _Nde, hyung_! _Kamsahamnida_!"

 _"Oh, nde!"_

Yoongi berbalik badan setelah memutuskan sambungan dengan orang di seberang sana. Yoongi berjongkok dan berhadapan dengan adiknya, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai Hana.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Chimchimi _oppa_?" tanya Yoongi lembut. Hana mengangguk sedih. "Apa kau sangat menyayanginya?" Hana kembali mengangguk. Kemudian, Yoongi tersenyum. " _Oppa_ , juga sangat menyayanginya!"

"Lalu, kenapa _oppa_ masih bersama Jungkook _oppa_?" tanya Hana. Yoongi mengulas senyum.

"Jika _oppa_ memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali pada Chimchimi _oppa_ , _oppa_ tidak akan pernah membiarkannya lepas dan pergi dari _oppa_!"

"Benarkah?" kedua mata Hana berbinar.

 _Tapi, sayang! Aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk membuatnya kembali padaku._

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

"Rumah ini benar-benar pengap!" sindir Jung Soorin seraya mengipasi dirinya dengan tangannya sendiri. " _Yeobo_ , kapan kita keluar dari rumah ini?" tanyanya pada sang suami yang tengah duduk di sampingnya di ruang tamu. "Aku muak bersama orang-orang ini!"

"Soorin-ah, bisakah kau diam?!" bentak sang suami. Soorin kembali hanya menggerutu pelan.

"Sekarang, hanya Taekwoon yang bekerja. Bahkan Hoseok saja hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya!" Soorin masih saja menggerutu.

 _Cklek!_

Keduanya menoleh saat mendapati seseorang membuka pintu rumah dengan tiba-tiba. Seokjin, pelaku pembuka pintu kembali menutup pintu dan menenteng tas kerjanya kemudian ia melewati kedua suami-istri begitu saja.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah pulang?" sapa Namjoon. Saat Seokjin melewati dapur. Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas.

"Apa semuanya ada di rumah?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon hanya mengangguk.

" _Nde_ , bahkan Yoongi _hyung_ juga ada disini."

" _Arra_ , aku akan mengganti bajuku dan menyiapkan makan malam!" Seokjin berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunggu balasan dari Namjoon. Namjoon menatap punggung kekasihnya heran.

"Aku rasa ada yang aneh darinya!" pikir Namjoon. Namun, ia kembali mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Seokjin membuka pintu kamarnya dan Jungkook. Dengan kasar ia melempar tas kerjanya ke atas ranjangnya serta membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan dengan ekspresi sebal dan menggantinya dengan kaus Namjoon yang entah sejak kapan berada di kamar yang ia tempati bersama Jungkook.

Seokjin menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik nafas kesal seraya memejamkan kedua matanya lelah. Ia cemas sekarang, sangat cemas. Pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang yang beberapa hari terakhir selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

Hm, siapa lagi jika bukan Park Jimin?

"Aish, kenapa perasaanku tidak tenang seperti ini. Ada apa denganku!" gumam Seokjin, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya mengingat bahwa ia harus menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon yang sedang duduk saat melihat Seokjin sudah kembali ke dapur dengan ekspresi risau.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" balas Seokjin tanpa menoleh kearah Namjoon. Seokjin terus saja berkutat pada alat-alat dapur.

 _Prang!_

Seokjin mendengus kesal saat tak sengaja menjatuhkan panci dan wajan yang hendak ia rapikan tapi justru melesat dari tangannya. Namjoon yang melihat hal itu segera berdiri dan menahan lengan Seokjin yang hendak menunduk merapikan alat-alat yang jatuh itu.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Namjoon lembut. Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha agar kedua matanya tidak bertemu dengan sepasang mata sipit milik Namjoon. " _Hyung_ , lihat aku!" titah Namjoon, tangannya meraih dagu sang kekasih agar menatapnya. "Apa kau habis menangis?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin menunduk.

"Nam—"

"Untuk apa lagi kau kemari?" baru Seokjin akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Namjoon namun tiba-tiba saja agensinya tertuju pada sebuah suara yang terdengar mengamuk pada seseorang. Namjoon dan Seokjin segera menuju ke asal suara yang berasal dari pintu depan rumah bersamaan dengan semua orang yang juga keluar dari aktivitas mereka masing-masing untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Maaf aku menggangu kalian, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan!" ujar seorang tamu yang tak diundang yang mengenakan setelan jas rapi berdiri menunduk hormat di hadapan semua orang.

"Min Seok _hyung_?" lirih Jungkook yang membuat Seokjin menoleh karena tak menyadari keberadaan Jungkook yang ternyata berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang perlu kau sampaikan?" tanya ayah Hoseok datar.

"Akan lebih baik jika kalian semua duduk dan mendengarku dengan saksama!" pinta Minseok.

"Cih! Kami tidak akan menurutimu!" cibir Soorin.

"Saya mohon, tuan dan nyonya!" pinta Minseok lebih halus yang akhirnya dituruti oleh semua keluarga yang tinggal satu atap itu.

Dan, kini semuanya duduk dihadapan Minseok. Semuanya, kedua orang tua Hoseok, kedua orang tua Yunjin, ayah Seokjin, ibu Jimin, Hoseok, Taekwoon, Seokjin, Jungkook, hingga Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami semua?" tanya Wonjae, ayah Seokjin ramah.

"Apa Jimin sudah turun dari tahta kerajaannya?" sindir Soorin pedas. Minseok hanya mengulas senyum.

"Langsung saja, untuk tidak mengulur waktu yang lebih lama. Saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting kepada kalian semua!" Minseok membuka pembicaraan dengan ucapan formal yang keluar dari mulutnya. Minseok menghela nafas kemudian menatap orang di depannya satu persatu. Minseok meraih tasnya dan mengambil sebuah dokumen yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Minseok membuka dokumen itu, dan ia kembali menarik nafas membuat orang-orang di depannya tak sabar kiranya apa yang akan Minseok sampaikan.

"Sebenarnya, tuan muda Jimin tidak sepenuhnya mengambil hak pemilik Young Group!" Minseok memberitahu dengan yakin.

"Apa?" pekik semua orang terkejut.

"Tuan muda Jimin melakukan ini semua justru ingin mengembalikan aset-aset kepada pemilik sesungguhnya!" Minseok menarik nafas dan siap membacakan sebuah kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Dengan persetujuan semua dewan Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham atau RUPS Young Group dengan ini menyetujui semua pengajuan pengembalian aset saham dan harta benda yang diatas namakan dengan nama Park Jimin. Secara resmi mengembalikan semua aset kepada pemilik awal seperti, Severance Hospital milik tuan muda Kim Seokjin. Perusahaan tekstil dan perusahaan elektronik milik tuan muda Jung Taekwoon. Perusahaan bio dan perusahaan transportasi milik tuan muda Jung Hoseok. Hotel yang ada di Jeju, Busan, Daegu, Seoul, dan Incheon milik tuan muda Jeon Jungkook. Perusahaan pangan dan yayasan pendidikan Young Group milik tuan muda Park Tae Il. Restoran dan mall milik nona Park Yunjin. Perusahaan furniture dan bengkel milik tuan muda Kim Namjoon dan tuan muda Kim Taehyung. Serta aset simpanan milik Min Hyuk, Park Yoo Shin, dan Kim Ji Hyun yang disembunyikan oleh keluarga Jung resmi jatuh ketangan tuan muda Min Yoongi. Serta, aset terakhir sebuah panti asuhan yang berada di Jeongseon resmi dimiliki tuan muda Park Jimin!"

"Jimin, melakukan semua ini?" lirih Hoseok tak percaya.

" _Omo_! Kita sudah salah sangka padanya!" ujar Yunjin membungkam mulutnya saking terkejut.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, aku tidak setuju aku mendapatkan semua itu susah payah kenapa anak itu—"

" _Eomma_!" seru Hoseok. "Sudah cukup permainanmu. Apa yang kau miliki selama ini, itu bukanlah milikmu. Kau menguasai semua harta orang dan bersikap seolah menjajah mereka!"

"Jung Hoseok!" bentak sang ibu.

"Dan, satu lagi yang tak kalah penting!" Minseok menginterupsi agar semua orang kembali memperhatikannya. "Silahkan masuk!" seru Minseok menyerukan pada seseorang diluar sana. Sontak saja, semua orang menoleh dan menatap siapa kiranya orang yang dipanggil Minseok untuk masuk.

"Kim Won _hyung_ ~" pekik Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Taekwoon terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku senang! Kau tidak bersikap formal padaku!" Kim Won tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku kemari untuk memberitahukan surat penangkapan!"

"Apa?" Kim Won menunjukkan selembar surat di depan orang-orang yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku kemari untuk menangkap tuan Jung Gwan Lee dan nyonya Jung Soorin atas pelenyapan Kim Woomna, Jeon Dong Jung, Jeon Hyena, Kim Han Woo, Park Yoonsa dan Park Kang Min!"

"Si-siapa yang kau sebut?" tanya Jungkook tak percaya. Ia beralih menatap paman dan bibinya. "Kalian membunuh kedua orang tuaku? Kalian membunuh mereka? _Wae_?" seru Jungkook menangis.

"Jungkook-ah~" Seokjin dengan sigap memeluk Jungkook agar tenang.

"PEMBUNUH!" seru Jungkook mengumpat.

"Kau membunuh eomma?" tanya Wonjae menatap Soorin yang sudah menangis.

" _Oppa, mianhae_ aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. _Oppa_ —"

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan! Harta sudah membutakanmu!" sinis Wonjae enggan melihat adik kandungnya. Hingga tak menyadari jika ibu Jimin berjalan mendekat kearah Soorin.

 _PLAK!_

Soorin tersungkur saat Hyunji menampar tepat di pipi kirinya.

"Karena ulahmu dan suamimu. Aku kehilangan suamiku dan Jimin—anakku, hiks!"

" _Ahjumma_ tenangkan dirimu!" ujar Taehyung merangkul Hyunji dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Bawa mereka!" titah Kim Won pada anak buahnya yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tidak tidak tidak! Tidak mungkin—lepaskan mereka!" seru Hoseok shock bukan main.

"Hoseok-ie, tenangkan dirimu!" lirih Taekwoon menenangkan adiknya. Ayah mereka menoleh dan meminta para polisi untuk memberinya sedikit waktu. Dengan langkah tuanya sang ayah menghampiri Taekwoon dan Hoseok dan memeluk kedua putranya.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Dan saling menjaga satu sama lain!" lirih sang ayah.

" _Appa_ ~" lirih Hoseok. Sang ayah kemudian berbalik badan menurut saat polisi memborgol tangannya.

"Maafkan _eomma_ , Taekwoon-ie, Hoseok-ie..." lirih sang ibu yang juga sudah pergi keluar rumah bersama para polisi yang menyeret dirinya dan juga suaminya.

"Dan, satu hal lagi yang perlu diketahui!" Kim Won kembali bersuara.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya ayah Yunjin keras. Kim Won menyeringai.

"Ada satu kasus pembunuhan lagi yang melibatkan salah seorang yang ada disini!" Kim Won meneliti ke setiap ekspresi orang di depannya. Dan, dapat ia lihat ada dua orang yang terlihat tegang.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan dosamu selamanya, nyonya—Park—Hyo—Shin!" ujar Kim Won tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa?" lirih Yunjin.

"Park Hyo Shin telah melenyapkan seorang wanita yang bernama Min Jihyun di gedung tua kosong di daerah Daegu. Benar begitu, nyonya Park?" Kim Won menyeringai saat melihat wanita yang sudah lama menjadi incarannya mengucurkan keringat dingin.

"Ibuku seorang pembunuh?" lirih Yunjin tak percaya.

"Ya itu benar!" sahut sosok lain yang tiba-tiba muncul dan bergabung dengan mereka, Byun Baekhyun. "Meskipun, tidak ada bukti dan saksi tapi kami berhasil menemukan titik terang dari kasus ini. Dua bukti dan satu saksi, kau percaya itu?"

"Darimana kalian tahu?" tanya Yoongi menatap Kim Won dan Byun Baekhyun bergantian. "Aku—"

"Kau, adalah satu-satunya saksi Min Yoongi!" ujar Kim Won. "Benarkan?"

"Yoongi?" lirih Yunjin tak percaya begitu pula Yoongi. Yoongi menatap dingin kearah sang tersangka.

"Aku—anak dari orang yang kau bunuh!" ujar Yoongi yang membuat wanita itu terkejut bukan main.

"Bawa dia!" titah Kim Won. Satu polisi dibelakang Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera memborgol ibu Yunjin.

" _Eomma_ ~" lirih Yunjin yang berniat untuk mengejar sang ibu, namun tangannya langsung ditahan oleh ayahnya.

"Dia tak pantas untuk dipanggil _'eomma'_!" ujar sang ayah yang membuat Yunjin menatap penuh tangis pada sang ibu hingga langkah ibunya benar-benar hilang dibalik pintu bersama polisi yang membawanya.

"Kau bisa memberikan keterangan kesaksian kepada kami nanti!" Kim Won memberitahu pada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Tapi, tunggu—kalian berdua darimana kalian mengetahuinya? Hingga, sedetail ini?" tanya Namjoon bingung.

"Jimin yang melakukannya!" sahut Seokjin yang membuat semua orang menatapnya terkejut.

"Jimin?" pekik semua orang terkejut.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk dan menunduk, enggan menatap semua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Jimin menceritakan semuanya padaku sebelum ia mengadakan rapat tempo hari." lirih Seokjin. "Dia melakukan semua ini meskipun banyak orang yang menyakitinya. Tapi, dia tetap menyimpannya seorang diri. Saat banyak orang yang menghinanya dan merendahkannya, ia hanya sendiri. Ia mengemban semua rasa sakitnya seorang diri! Sementara apa yang dilakukan orang-orang disekitarnya?" Seokjin tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya setelah sekian hari.

"Jimin _hyung_ ~"

"Dan—" Seokjin menghentikan ucapannya akibat nada panggil dari ponselnya. Dengan segera ia meraih ponselnya yang ada di dalam sakunya.

" _Nde, uisa-nim_?" sahut Seokjin.

 _"Kau ada dimana?"_ tanya orang diseberang yang terdengar cemas.

"Aku ada dirumah. Ada apa _uisa-nim_? Apa ada pasien darurat?"

"Aku mendapat telepon dari ponsel Jimin, seorang wanita mengatakan jika Jimin pingsan dan ambulans sedang membawanya kemari. Kau cepat kesini-nde?"

 _Prang!_

Seokjin menjatuhkan ponselnya saat mendengar penuturan cemas dari orang diseberang sana membuat Namjoon seketika mendekatinya yang terlihat seperti orang linglung.

" _Hyung, gwenchana_?" tanya Namjoon ikut cemas.

"Jimin—" lirih Seokjin meracau bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada orang-orang di depannya.

"Apa Jimin baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun ikut cemas.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau menangis?" Jungkook semakin khawatir saat melihat Seokjin mengeluarkan air matanya begitu saja.

"Namjoon-ie, Jimin—" Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang berada di depannya dengan air mata yang tanpa henti mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Jimin, masuk rumah sakit!" lirih Seokjin tangisnya semakin pecah.

"Tidak—" pekik Hyunji. "Jimin-ie..."

" _Ahjumma_!" seru Taehyung dengan sigap menahan tubuh Hyunji yang juga dibantu Taekwoon.

" _Ahjumma_ , duduklah!" Taekwoon menuntun Hyunji untuk duduk di sofa dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan mengambilkan air putih!" Jungkook segera bergegas ke dapur dan kembali dalam beberapa menit kemudian.

"Jimin kenapa?" tanya Hoseok. "Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia bisa masuk rumah sakit?" Seokjin menunduk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Hoseok.

 _Mereka harus tahu semuanya._

"Sebenarnya, Jimin mengidap penyakit genetik. Jimin, dia juga~" jawab Seokjin akhirnya. "Ia juga mengalami komplikasi pada lambung dan dadanya. Dan juga, sebenarnya dia harus operasi ginjal beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi, Jimin selalu mengelak."

 _Itulah sebabnya Hana melihatnya di rumah sakit?_

"Sudah sejak kapan?" tanya ayah Yunjin.

"Sejak Jimin duduk dibangku sekolah dasar! Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!" ajak Seokjin yang langsung diangguki oleh mereka semua.

.

.

.

" _Uisa-nim_!"panggil Seokjin saat ia dan yang lainnya sampai di koridor UGD rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Seokjin!" sahut Min uisa.

"Taemin~" pekik Seokjin terkejut. " _Uisa-nim_ , apa yang terjadi pada Jimin. Dimana dia?"

"Kami sedang menunggu ambulans-nya. Mungkin—"

Min uisa menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar suara sirine ambulans datang dan melaju kearah UGD. Pintu belakang ambulans segera terbuka bersamaan dengan semua orang yang berlari kearah pintu ambulans yang terbuka itu.

" _Omo_!" Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya dan membungkam kedua mulutnya saat petugas menurunkan ranjang pasien dan melihat bagaimana keadaan Jimin yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Hidungnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah dan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat pasi bahkan membiru.

"Jimin~" lirih beberapa dari mereka.

"Jimin!" panggil Seokjin segera bergegas mendorong ranjang pasien bersama Min uisa diikuti beberapa perawat lainnya.

"Kalian tunggu disini!" Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya untuk berbicara sebentar pada keluarganya.

" _Hyung_ , selamatkan Jimin _hyung_!" lirih Jungkook cemas. Seokjin mengangguk.

"Aku dan Min _uisa_ akan melakukan semaksimal mungkin. Doakan, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Jimin!" pinta Seokjin ia segera berlari ke ruang UGD, dan melewati pintu UGD begitu saja.

" _Hyung_ , Jimin _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jungkook pada Yoongi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja!" balas Yoongi.

 _Kau harus baik-baik saja Park Jimin!_

Baru sekitar lima belas menit mereka menunggu, namun tiba-tiba saja seorang perawat keluar dari ruang UGD dan langsung dicegah oleh semua orang yang menunggu kabar perkembangan Jimin. Namun, sayang perawat itu justru tak mengindahkan halauan dari mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taehyung khawatir.

Perawat itu kembali masuk ruang UGD tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka semua.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Seokjin dan Min uisa akhirnya keluar dari ruang UGD dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Bahkan, Seokjin yang masih mengenakan pakaian biru tak bisa lagi menahan isak tangisnya. Dengan sigap, Namjoon mendekapnya dan Seokjin menangis hebat. Sementara, Yoongi mendekati sang ayah yang ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda dari Seokjin.

" _Appa_ , bagaimana keadaan Jimin?" tanya Yoongi menahan agar air matanya tidak melesak keluar.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika komplikasinya sudah semakin parah. Kondisinya sangat menurun. Apalagi, penyakit genetiknya sudah dinyatakan positif!" jelas Min uisa.

"Apa penyakit genetiknya?" tanya Wonjae. Min uisa menunduk.

" _Glaukoma_. Penyakit genetik pada mata, dimana kondisi ini memungkinkan penyebab kebutaan secara tiba-tiba pada pasien. Terlebih kondisi Jimin yang mengalami banyak kerusakan pada organ tubuhnya. Taemin-ssi!" Min uisa memanggil Taemin dan menatapnya. "Setelah ini, bisa kau temui aku diruanganku?" pinta Min uisa yang hanya diangguki Taemin. "Sementara, kami akan memindahkan Jimin ke kamar inap. Sebelum ia membuka matanya, kita tidak tahu pasti bagaimana keadaannya!"

.

.

.

Seokjin melangkah lunglai menuju kamar inap Jimin yang berada di ruang VVIP. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu kamar inap dan menutupnya dengan perlahan bahkan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun. Kini, ia hanya mengenakan pakaian non-formal, melupakan sejenak gelarnya yang seorang dokter.

" _Hyung_ ~" Namjoon segera menghampiri kekasih cantiknya dan memeluknya, setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri sofa tunggu yang ada di dalam kamar inap Jimin.

"Dimana Taemin _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook.

"Dia sedang di kamar inap. Kondisinya harus steril sebelum operasi." bisik Seokjin karena suasana di dalam kamar itu sangat hening dan terasa mencekam.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Setelah tiga hari Jimin sadar. Jimin, harus segera operasi pada ginjalnya. Dan, Taemin adalah pendonornya." jawab Seokjin, ia berusaha keras agar terlihat tegar. "Jimin sejak kecil selalu masuk rumah sakit berkali-kali dan menolak segala pengobatan yang diberikan."

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari kami semua _hyung_?" tanya Hoseok. Seokjin menatap semua orang penuh emosi.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian akan peduli padanya? Kalian hanya peduli pada ego kalian masing-masing dan selalu memikirkan cara untuk menghinanya dan merendahkannya. Dan, disaat Jimin tengah berjuang melawan kematian. Kalian baru sadar, sebrengsek apa kalian itu?"

" _Hyung_ , tenangkan dirimu!" Namjoon mencoba menenangkan. Seokjin menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini pada Jimin, termasuk kau Kim Namjoon!"

"Eur~" erang Jimin yang membuat semua atensi langsung tertuju padanya. Dengan langkah besar, Seokjin segera berjalan mendekati ranjang Jimin.

"Jimin-ie~kau sudah sadar?" tanya Seokjin lembut saat dengan susah payah Jimin mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya.

" _Hyung_ ~" bisik Jimin yang justru suaranya tak terdengar siapapun.

"Jimin-ie bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Seokjin lagi seraya mengelus surai merah muda Jimin. "Jungkook-ah, tolong panggilkan Min _uisa_!"

" _Nde hyung_!" Jungkook segera bergegas keluar.

" _Hyung_ , dimana ini?" tanya Jimin menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit." jawab Seokjin.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Jimin setelah kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya.

"Ada apa Jimin, apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Seokjin cemas dengan ekspresi diam dari Jimin.

" _Hyung_ ~kenapa semuanya gelap?"

 _DEG!_

Seokjin termangu akibat penuturan empat kata yang keluar dari mulut Jimin.

"Jimin~" lirih beberapa orang disana yang menyadarkan atensi Jimin. Hyung-nya tidak seorang diri.

"PERGI KALIAN SEMUA!" bentak Jimin bahkan sampai bangkit dari tidurnya. Seokjin dengan sigap menahan pergerakan Jimin.

"PERGI KALIAN SEMUA! AKU TIDAK MAU KALIAN DISINI! PERGI!!!" serunya.

"PERGI! BRENGSEK! UNTUK APA KALIAN DISINI?! UNTUK MENERTAWAKANKU? PUAS SEKARANG? PERGI! AKU TAK SUDI DAN TAK BUTUH KALIAN SEMUA! MANUSIA HINA!"

"Jimin, tenangkan dirimu!" ujar Seokjin sekuat tenaga untuk tetap memeluk Jimin yang menangis dan mengamuk parah.

" _Hyung_ , usir mereka pergi _hyung_! Aku tidak mau bertemu mereka! Hiks! _Hyung_ ~" rengek Jimin. Seokjin yang ikut menangis hanya mengisyaratkan agar seluruh keluarganya untuk segera pergi dan mereka semua menurutinya. Dapat mereka lihat melalui celah jendela kamar bagaimana terpuruknya Park Jimin yang menangis dipelukan Seokjin. Bagaimana rapuhnya Park Jimin selama ini. Dan, bagaimana tegarnya pemuda itu. Semuanya hanya kalut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Memikirkan, penyesalan yang menyelubungi hati mereka. Park Jimin tidak pernah bersalah, tapi dia selalu ditimpakan rasa bersalah dari orang lain.

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

 _Manusia tidak akan tahu bagaimana masa depan hidupnya._

 _Manusia terlalu egois karena hanya memikirkan kesenangan mereka semata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seharusnya aku memahaminya_

 _Seharusnya aku berada di sisinya_

 _Seharusnya aku menjadi penopangnya_

 _Seharusnya aku melindunginya_

 _Seharusnya aku menjaganya_

 _Seharusnya aku mendukungnya_

 _Seharusnya aku berdiri bersamanya_

 _Dan..._

 _Seharusnya aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya._

 _Namun, penyesalan tetaplah penyesalan._

.

.

.

" _Uisa-nim_ , bagaimana keadaan Jimin?" tanya Wonjae saat Min uisa keluar dari kamar inap Jimin.

"Kita sudah terlambat!" Min uisa menunduk. "Maafkan aku!" sesalnya. "Jimin sudah mengalami kebutaan. Tapi, biasanya penyakit genetik ini berpengaruh saat Jimin sudah berusia 40 keatas. Aku tidak menyangka jika reaksinya secepat ini. Aku curiga, Jimin tidak pernah meminum obatnya selama ini!"

"Apa ada kemungkinan sembuh?" tanya Wonjae lagi.

"Jika masalah itu, Kim _uisa_ yang akan menjelaskannya. Ini adalah ahlinya, karena dia adalah dokter spesialis mata. Aku harap kalian bisa tegar. Jimin adalah orang yang kuat, dia pasti bisa sembuh. Dan, kalian juga harus kuat jika ingin menguatkannya!" Min uisa menatap semua orang di depannya satu persatu hingga tatapannya tertuju pada satu orang yang sedari tadi menunduk diam berdiri di belakang semua orang. Min uisa berjalan mendekatinya.

"Yoongi-ya?" panggil sang ayah mengangkat dagu Yoongi dan melihat bagaimana merahnya kedua mata Yoongi akibat menahan tangis.

 _Grep!_

Yoongi memeluk sang ayah dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya tak peduli jika saat ini semua pasang mata menatapnya termasuk calon tunangannya.

" _Appa_ ~selamatkan Jimin, _appa_! Hiks!" Yoongi meracau dan Min _uisa_ mengelus punggung putra sulungnya.

"Yoongi tenanglah~" Yoongi melepas dekapan sang ayah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!" nada suaranya meninggi dan tatapannya yang nanar. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika orang yang—" Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya, ia mengusak wajahnya gusar. Tubuhnya seketika merosot dan Yoongi menangis hebat. Sungguh, ia sangat takut kehilangan Jimin. Yoongi menunduk dan menangis memohon. " _Appa_ ~selamatkan Jimin. _Appa_! Hiks—aku mencintainya~"

Dan, telak! Ungkapan Yoongi itu sontak membuat semua orang menatapnya. Terutama Jungkook. Jungkook melengos. Ia sudah mengira jika hal ini akan terjadi, pernyataan hati Yoongi yang sesungguhnya. Jungkook ingin menangis dan lari dari semua orang. Jungkook ingin pergi dan tak pernah kembali. Cinta pertamanya sudah hilang. Cinta pertamanya sudah pupus. Jungkook diam-diam memundurkan langkahnya dan berlari meninggalkan semua orang dalam diam.

Tak sadar, jika ada satu orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresinya. Orang itu menunduk, rasa gelisah menghinggapi hatinya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia ikut merasa sakit saat melihat mata tangisnya? Selama ini, ia selalu memang selalu memikirkan pemuda itu tapi hanya sebatas rasa benci mengingat pemuda itu terus muncul di setiap celah ia bersama denagn orang lain. Tapi, kenapa ia merasa simpatik? Kenapa ia merasa begitu peduli? Siapa dia baginya? Siapa dia untuknya? Apakah semua itu penting saat ini?

 **TBC**

 _Long ago..._

 **— (1) Whatever, We're Still a Buddy (Jimin V) —**

"Aish, cepatlah naik Tae! Kau seberat gajah, kau tahu?" cibir Jimin kesal pada Taehyung yang tak juga menyingkir dari pundaknya untuk segera naik melewati dinding pembatas sekolahnya. Jimin berusaha keras untuk menahan tubuh Taehyung yang pasti lebih berat darinya. "Seharusnya aku yang berada diatas!"

"Aish! Kau tidak mungkin berada diatas!" Taehyung membalas dengan pernyataan ambigu. Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Pemuda manis sepertimu itu tidak cocok diatas. Kau cocoknya dibawah. Mau mencoba denganku?"

" _Mworago_?" Taehyung terkekeh. "Jangan bilang kau memang sengaja untuk tidak kunjung naik keatas. Kau mau menyiksaku?" tebak Jimin. Taehyung tertawa puas.

"Setidaknya kau bisa berolahraga sebelum pemanasan!" Taehyung semakin ambigu dan membuat kerutan di dahi Jimin.

"Sejak kapan kau mesum seperti itu?"

"Yak! Dengar pendek! Tidakkah kau tahu jika kekasihmu itu mesum?"

"Apa?"

"Putuskan saja Taemin itu, dia orang kaya yang hanya akan mempermainkanmu!"

" _Aniyo_ aku mencintainya!"

"Kau memang meminta untukku setubuhi!"

"Yak! Kim Idiot Taehyung, jaga mulut busukmu itu!" Taehyung terkekeh saat Jimin justru mengumpatinya. "Cepat naik, atau kita akan ketahuan!"

"Bahkan, aku berniat agar ada yang melihat kita sehingga menghukum kita bersama!"

"Kau gila? Aku tidak mau dihukum!"

"Ayolah, Jim! Kita harus membuat moment terakhir kita di sekolah ini. Itu pasti menyenangkan. Kau tidak pernah masuk bimbingan konseling sejak kelas satu. Kau harus merasakannya sekali-kali!"

"Karma apa yang membuatku punya sahabat sepertinya!" Jimin meratapi nasibnya yang sial karena mengingat jika satu-satunya teman yang dekat dengannya hanyalah Kim Taehyung seorang.

 **— Whatever, We're Still a Buddy (Jimin V) —**

 _Bruk!_

"Tae.. Tae.. Tae!" panggil seorang siswa tergesa-gesa memasuki kelasnya dan menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Taehyung heran.

"Jimin—" suara siswa itu tersengal karena lelah berlari. Taehyung yang tadinya duduk tenang, segera berdiri dan menatap teman sekelasnya yang tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada apa dengan Jimin?" tanya Taehyung tak sabaran.

"Dia~" siswa itu menarik nafasnya. "Dia pingsan, dan sekarang di unit kesehatan!"

Taehyung bergegas berlari tak peduli jika ia menabrak banyak siswa maupun siswi yang menghalangi jalannya. Taehyung mengerem kakinya saat ia sampai di depan ruang unit kesehatan dan langsung memasukinya.

"Jimin!" panggilnya cemas dan segera mendapati seorang pemuda mungil yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus bulir-bulir peluh di wajah Jimin.

"Eng~" dan menghasilkan erangan halus yang keluar dari belah bibir plum itu.

"Jimin, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Taehyung lembut. Jimin membuka kedua matanya perlahan diiringi eluhan tak nyaman.

"Tae~" lirih Jimin suaranya tercekat.

" _Gwenchana_?" tanya Taehyung cemas. Jimin menangis dan Taehyung tak tega melihatnya.

"Aku lelah Tae~"

"Jim—"

"Hiks! Aku ingin pergi!"

"Jim, kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu!"

"Biarkan aku pergi Tae. Aku ingin dekat dengan Tuhan!"

"Park Jimin!" tanpa sadar Taehyung membentak. Kedua matanya ikut mengeluarkan air mata. "Pikirkan tentang keluargamu. Bukankah kau ingin membahagiakan mereka?" Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku ingin menyusul _halmoni_!"

"Jimin~" Taehyung takut bukan main. "Itu bukan jalan keluarnya. Kau pasti bisa menghadapinya. Kau adalah orang yang kuat, Park Jimin!" Jimin kembali terisak.

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Jimin! Ada aku disini! Kita bisa melewatinya bersama!" Jimin menggeleng.

"Kau tidak tahu—"

"Jimin, dengar! Meskipun sulit, tapi kau jangan menyerah. Kau lupa, apa tujuanmu? Kau ingin menggugurkannya begitu saja? Dimana Jimin yang manis dan kuat? Dimana Jimin yang murah senyum dan berhati malaikat? Aku bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi. Aku bersamamu!"

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan suara isaknya semakin terendam dan berhenti seiring dengan matanya yang tertutup perlahan. Taehyung menunduk, tangisnya mulai pecah.

"Aku menyayangimu Jim! Kau adalah segalanya bagiku! Kau adalah kakakku dan kau adalah hidupku! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jim!"

 **— Whatever, We're Still a Buddy (Jimin V) —**

"Kalian berdua bertengkar?" tanya siswa yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di kelas Jimin dan Taehyung pada Jimin yang duduk diam memojok di sudut kelas.

"Siapa?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"Kau dan Taehyung,"

" _Ani_! Kami baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Tapi, kenapa aku merasa sudah seminggu ini kalian tidak saling bicara? Bahkan, kau juga bertukar tempat duduk dengannya!"

"Aku tidak ada masalah padanya!"

"Dan, bahkan saat Taehyung sakit kemarin. Kau tak menjenguknya sedetikpun!"

"Apa itu penting? Aku tidak peduli!" sahut Jimin sinis.

"Aish! Cepatlah berbaikan. Kalian berdua menyulitkan anak satu kelas ini!"

"Itu salahnya! Kenapa harus aku yang meminta maaf? Aku tidak salah apa-apa!" Jimin tetap keras kepala.

"Aish, Jim—"

"Sudahlah! Jika kau mendamaikanku agar aku mau bicara padanya. Maaf, percobaanmu sudah gagal!" Jimin mendobrak meja dan melengos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kelasnya yang kebetulan sedang jam kosong.

Jimin mendengus seraya duduk termangu di bangku taman sekolahnya. Ia sedang bermood buruk beberapa hari ini karena seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya membuat hatinya membuncah kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat sahabatmu menolak untuk pergi bersamamu disaat kau membutuhkannya dan lebih memilih pergi bersama orang lain? Belum lagi esok harinya, ucapannya yang agak kasar dan tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin bicara denganmu. Sekarang, siapa yang salah?

"Jimin?" panggil seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. Jimin mendongak dan melihat sosok yang sedari tadi mengganggu hatinya berdiri menunduk di depannya. Jimin hanya diam dan melengos.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku? Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin menatapnya kesal.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu kan?"

"Jim, aku rasa kau salah paham?"

"Salah paham katamu? Dimana aku saat membutuhkanmu? Dan dengan terang-terangannya kau lebih milih menemani orang lain!"

"Astaga Jimin~" geram Taehyung menahan amarah.

" _Wae_?"

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Kenapa sampai berlarut-larut seperti ini?"

"Kau yang memulainya!"

"Apa?"

"Setelah dua hari tidak saling bicara, kau ingat? Waktu kau baru berangkat dan aku mendekatimu? Aku sudah mau membicarakan baik-baik padamu dan melupakan semuanya, aku pikir oh aku terlalu kekanakan lagi pula temannya juga bukan hanya aku. Sedangkan, aku? Tapi, apa yang kau katakan setelah aku mendudukkan bokongku? Kau mengatakan dengan nada datar! _'Aku tidak ingin bicara padamu!'_!" Jimin meniru ucapan Taehyung tempo. Taehyung menunduk merasa bersalah.

" _Mianhae_ ~aku tidak sadar jika aku telah mengatakan hal itu padamu. Kau mau memaafkan aku kan?" Jimin mendengus.

"Huft! _Arraseo_!"

"Jadi, kita sudah baikan?" Taehyung menampilkan senyum kotaknya. Jimin tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa bertengkar terlalu lama denganmu!"

"Tapi kau melakukannya!" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bahkan, kau tidak menjengukku saat aku sakit kemarin. Aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu!"

 _TAK!_

" _Appo_!" ringis Taehyung setelah Jimin berhasil memukul kepala sahabat kecilnya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Idiot-mu sudah bertambah? Aku menunggumu sampai kau pulang di depan unit kesehatan. Bahkan, aku menuliskan pelajaran di buku tulismu agar kau tidak ketinggalan! _Nde_! Aku memang tidak peduli padamu!" seru Jimin kesal. Taehyung terkekeh dan merangkul pundak Jimin.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu!"

.

.

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

.

.

 **— (2) Mask Plan —**

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan tahanan yang bernama Park Tae Il!" jawab Jimin setelah seorang sipir menanyakan nama siapa yang ingin ia temui di bui.

"Silahkan, tunggu sebentar!" titahnya dan membukakan pintu kunjungan tahanan yang disekat dengan kaca antara pengunjung dan si tahanan penjara.

" _Kamsahamnida_!" balas Jimin dan duduk di kunjungan ketiga dari kelima kursi kunjungan yang kosong disana. Tak perlu menunggu lama, orang yang Jimin ingin temui datang dan duduk di depannya.

"Apa kabar _hyung_?" sapa Jimin.

"Jimin-ie kau datang?" balasnya senang bukan main. Jimin hanya mengulas senyum. "Kau adalah keluarga pertama yang mengunjungiku!"

"Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah kakakku, _hyung_!" jawab Jimin. Tae Il menunduk.

"Jimin-ah, _mianhae_ ~"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf _hyung_?"

"Aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu dan membuatmu bangga padaku!"

" _Ani hyung_. Melihatmu tetap sehat sampai sekarang aku sudah sangat bahagia!" Jimin mengulas senyum lembut. " _Hyung_ ," panggil Jimin pelan.

"Ada apa Jimin-ah?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tae Il menggangguk dan Jimin menarik nafasnya sebelum bertanya. " _Hyung_ , apa kau tahu mengenai kematian _halmoni_?"

" _Mwoya_?" Tae Il tiba-tiba gugup atas pertanyaan Jimin. "Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?"

" _Ani_ ~kau sangat dekat dengan Hoseok _hyung_ dan dari apa yang ku dengar keluarga Jung merampas semua aset yang bukan miliknya bahkan termasuk milik keluarga kita."

"Darimana kau mendengarnya?"

" _Hyung_ , aku hanya ingin tahu apa benar halmoni meninggal itu sebuah kecelakaan atau—kesengajaan?" Tae Il terdiam saat Jimin tak jua membalas pertanyaannya sebelumnya. Tae Il mendengus. " _Hyung_ , jika kau tahu sesuatu tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan semua ini~" Tae Il memejamkan kedua matanya mencari celah ketenangan, keputusan apa yang kiranya harus ia ambil, berterus terang atau tetap menyembunyikannya?

.

.

.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Semuanya, apa yang terjadi dan apa yang mereka inginkan!" ujar Tae Il pada salah seorang penyidik yang duduk dihadapannya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin?"

" _Nde_!"

"Kenapa kami mengincar gadis itu. Aku akan memberitahumu semuanya. Tapi, aku memiliki satu permintaan!"

"Apa permintaanmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tolong temui pemuda yang bernama Park Jimin setelah ini. Dan, aku mohon padamu untuk menjaganya dari segala kesulitan yang ia hadapi!" Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Tae Il menarik nafasnya. "Wanita itu, adalah pelayan setia halmoni sekaligus saksi atas kematian berencana halmoni!"

" _Halmoni_? Maksudmu—"

"Nyonya Kim Woom Na!"

"Ah, aku ingat. Ya ya ya, lalu?"

"Keluarga Jung melindungi agar kesaksian atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada ibu mereka tidak bocor pada pihak kepolisian."

"Keluarga Jung?"

"Ayah dan ibu Jung Hoseok. Aku sangat mengenal Jung Hoseok dan juga wanita itu, sejujurnya kami tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya aku dan Hoseok hanya ingin mencari tahu apa yang diketahui wanita itu tapi terlambat karena kebodohanku dia meninggal sebelum mengatakan semuanya!"

"Jadi, maksudmu—dibalik kasus ini adalah keluarga Jung?" Tae Il mengangguk. "Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Aku berani bertanggung jawab jika aku sampai berbohong!" Baekhyun berfikir sejenak.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin aku menemui Park Jimin?"

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya setelah kau menemuinya!"

.

.

.

 _Tok!! Tok!! Tok!!_

Baekhyun mengetuk daun pintu dari alamat yang diberikan Tae Il padanya. Baru lima menit ia menunggu, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai merah muda yang terlihat manis dan cocok bagi pemuda itu.

" _Nugu_?" tanyanya. Baekhyun tersenyum ramah.

"Park Jimin?" panggil Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Ah~ _nde_. Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Jimin formal. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun panggil saja aku _hyung_ , kau terlihat masih muda. Salah satu penyidik di kepolisian Gangnam. Park Tae Il yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu!" Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ah, itu benar! Silahkan masuk!" Jimin mempersilahkan dan Baekhyun mengikutinya di belakang. "Silahkan duduk!" Jimin mempersilahkan dan Baekhyun menurutinya. "Aku akan mengamb—"

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu repot, kau duduk saja disini. Dan, kita langsung memulai pembicaraan ini!" Jimin menurut dan duduk di depan Baekhyun. "Tae Il sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Kau yang memintanya bukan?" Jimin hanya mengulas senyum. "Apa yang kau katakan sehingga dia berubah pikiran?"

"Aku adalah adiknya," jawab Jimin. Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Jadi—" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Jimin ragu.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu— _hyungnim_!"

"Bantuan?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Jimin menatapnya serius.

"Tapi, kita membutuhkan dua orang lagi. Satu orang yang sudah sangat tahu mengenai kasus ini dan satu orang yang memiliki banyak channel di seluruh pengusaha Korea!" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak paham. Jimin tersenyum.

"Dimana kita bisa mendapatkannya?"

" _Hyung_ -ku sudah menemukan salah satunya. Dan, katanya dia adalah ketua detektif di kepolisian Gangnam. Jika tidak salah, namanya adalah Kim Won _ahjussi_!"

" _Aigoo_ , dia atasanku!" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. "Tapi, apa? Kenapa dia?"

"Katanya dia sudah tahu kasus ini. Jadi, _hyung_ -ku sedang mencari keberadaannya untuk membantu kelangsungan rencana ini!" Baekhyun masih menatapnya intens.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu~" ujarnya tanpa sadar.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun berfikir sejenak.

" _Ani_ —sepertinya aku salah lihat. Tapi, wajahmu itu sangat familiar!" pikir Baekhyun.

"Eh? _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kau sekolah di HHS?"

"Darimana _hyung_ tahu?"

"Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu!"

"Apa kau mantan kekasih Lee Taemin?"

"He?" Jimin melongo.

"Itu benar! Kau orangnya kan?"

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau membahas—"

" _Aigoo_ , kau sudah besar ternyata~"

" _Hyung_?" Jimin semakin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Untuk saja kau cepat meninggalkan Taemin!"

"Memangnya kenapa _hyung_?"

"Dia menyelingkuhimu kan?"

" _Hyung,_ bisa kau membahas hal lain?"

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu. Kau sangat terkenal semasa angkatanku!" decak Baekhyun kagum.

"Apa?"

"Oya, tenang saja aku sudah tahu siapa orang yang tepat sesuai dengan kriteria yang kau cari. Senangnya, bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya musuh!" Jimin semakin mengerytikan dahinya bingung dengan pernyataan gila yang baru saja Baekhyun gumamkan padanya. Ia jadi meragukan keahlian orang di depannya ini. Tapi, ya sudahlah sudah terlanjur.

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

Annyeong!!!!!!

Aku datang dengan semangat 45, mengingat sebentar lagi juga hari kemerdekaan. Merdeka! /apasih thor!\

(-) Wahh, aku gak nyangka sama respon kalian soal chap sebelumnya. Hehe, aku tersentuh. Dan, ini aku gak tahu update-nya dikategorikan fast update atau low update. Aku gak ngitung hari terakhir update kemarin jadi sesuai janjiin aku dulu atau gak aku gak tahu. Yang aku harap semoga reader masih nungguin ff ini sampai chap depan.

(-) Hehe, aku sengaja gak kasih preview buat chap depan karena itu adalah endingnya. Jadi, hayo-hayo kalo terakhirnya tbc bentuknya gini kira-kira gimana sama endingnya ya? Sad ending? Or happy ending? Tapi, sebagai gantinya aku Kasih moment persahabatannya Jimin sama V semoga menghibur ya karena ada hubungannya sama ending nanti. Dan juga buat awal rencana Jimin itu pas nemuin kakaknya, Tae Il. Dan jangan terkecoh sama sekolah yang disebutin Baekhyun. Aku cuman ngarang karena terlalu malas untuk nyari nama sekolah di Seoul. Aku harap, reader maklum ya...

(-) Jujur aja aku pas nulis bagian Jimin. Rasanya menggebu-gebu apalagi pas Jimin emosi sama semua orang. Tapi, jujur aja rasanya kurang banyak emosi yang harus Jimin keluarkan ya? Jangan deh, bagaimanapun juga Jimin masih berhati malaikat. Dan, hayo yang sebelumnya nyangkanya Jimin jahat? Hehe... Dia hanya bertopeng... Tapi, untunglah masalah sudah mulai terselesaikan.

(-) Sebenarnya author masih pengen ngomong banyak tapi mengingat ini chapter udah panjangnya 11101 word. Takutnya, malah bikin kalian males di detik-detik terakhir. Sekian dan sampai jumpa.

Don'to forget to review, arra?

Bye-bye reader kesayangan...


	16. Chapter 16 : As Life As Simple

Seokjin menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya seraya mengelus surai Jimin yang tengah terlelap akibat obat tidur yang baru saja diberikan oleh Min uisa. Seokjin membungkuk untuk mencium kening Jimin, tak peduli jika air matanya mengalir hingga berpindah ke kening adiknya. Seokjin menarik nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri di kamarnya. Seokjin melangkah dengan langkah berat yang sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Jimin. Seokjin memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia harus tegar. Demi Jimin. Ia harus kuat. Demi Jimin.

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

 _Saat semua orang menyadari apa itu kesalahan, barulah mereka mencoba untuk memperbaikinya_

 _Saat semua orang menyadari apa yang selama ini mereka perbuat kepada orang lain, barulah mereka merasa menyesal_

 _Tapi, tidakkah mereka tahu bagaimana itu rasa sakit?_

 _Bagaimana rasanya dikhianati?_

 _Bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan?_

 _Bagaimana rasanya direndahkan?_

 _Bagaimana rasanya terus disalahkan?_

 _Bagaimana rasanya dikucilkan?_

 _Tidak!_

 _Mereka tidak tahu, karena merekalah yang melakukannya tanpa memikirkan apa dampaknya_

 _Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana orang lain yang merasakannya_

 _Dan, apakah itu cukup adil?_

 _Tidak ada keadilan di dunia ini yang bersumber dari keegoisan_

 _Dan, pernahkah terbesit dalam pikiranmu tentang—_

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

 _Menyerah?_

 _Putus asa?_

 _Atau bahkan..._

 _Bunuh diri?_

 _Kematian bukanlah menyelesaikan semuanya_

 _Mundur hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang pengecut_

 _Dan, lari hanya untuk mereka yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dalam hidup mereka_

 _Dan, apa sekarang?_

 _Bagaimana agar bisa mengembalikan seperti semula?_

 _Berteriak?_

 _Memberitahu kepada semua orang apa yang terjadi?_

 _Menangis?_

 _Agar semua orang tahu penderitaan apa yang kita alami?_

 _Atau tertawa?_

 _Dan menyembunyikan semuanya sampai ajal menjemputmu?_

 _Tapi, itu bukanlah penyelesaian masalahnya_

 _Ada satu kata yang bisa menjelaskan segalanya_

 _Tanpa banyak bicara_

 _Tanpa banyak janji_

 _Tanpa banyak ungkapan_

 _Tanpa banyak saksi_

 _Tanpa banyak membuang waktu_

 _Karena yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah—_

 _BUKTIKAN!_

 _Buktikan apa yang ingin kau tunjukan_

 _Buktikan apa yang mereka pikirkan tidak seperti apa yang mereka katakan_

 _Buktikan bahwa kau mampu bahkan lebih baik dari mereka_

 _Bukti bahwa kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau_

 _Dan, buktikan bahwa kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri_

 _Jangan menoleh ke belakang dan jangan berharap ke depan_

 _Pelajari dari masa lalu untuk mengubah masa depanmu_

 _Biarkan apa kata orang berkicau dan kau cukup hanya diam, jangan hiraukan!_

 _Sampai mereka berhenti dengan menutup rapat mulut mereka sendiri_

 _Dan melihat dengan kedua mata mereka bagaimana cara mempermalukan mereka dengan membalikkan kata-kata mereka sendiri_

 _As Life, As Simple. You make a choice and don't look back! — Park Jimin._

.

.

.

 ** _Jimin duduk diatas ranjangnya seraya menompang dagunya. Sudah hampir satu setengah jam setelah pertengkaran ia dan keluarganya yang baru saja berdebat mengenai kebenaran siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya._**

 ** _Jimin mendengus dan memejamkan kedua matanya kala suara-suara pertengkaran itu menggema di gendang telinganya. Jimin menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang menyatu dan sesekali memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Jimin berfikir sejenak._**

 ** _"Jika mereka berniat untuk membunuh ayah kandungku. Bukankah juga mereka tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, bukankah aku juga akan ikut binasa?" pikir Jimin. "Tunggu, kenapa ini semua mengingatkanku pada kematian halmoni? Halmoni meninggal bukan karena sakit, dan haraboji? Aish, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang ganjal dari semua ini~" Jimin bergumam. "Aku harus mencari tahu, semua masa lalu keluarga ini!" Jimin meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang._**

 ** _"Jimin? Ya ampun, kau dimana saja? Kami semua mencarimu!" ujar seseorang di seberang sana._**

 ** _"Mianhae, hyung! Hm, bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu!" balas Jimin to the point._**

 ** _"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?"_**

 ** _"Ani! Hanya saja, kita harus bertemu sekarang hyung!"_**

 ** _"Arra, arra. Aku akan menjemputmu!"_**

 ** _"Tidak perlu hyung! Kita langsung ke tempat biasa saja!"_**

 ** _"Arraseo, hyung akan berangkat sekarang!"_**

 ** _"Nde hyung!" Jimin menutup sambungannya dan segera meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di punggung kursi meja belajarnya dan bergegas menuju tempat untuk menemui orang yang sebelumnya telah ia hubungi terlebih dahulu._**

.

.

 ** _"Apa kau sudah lama hyung?" tanya Jimin seraya menarik kursi dan duduk di depan sosok pemuda murah senyum dan selalu berpakaian formal._**

 ** _"Ani! Aku juga baru saja datang. Ada apa Jimin-ah? Kau dimana saja? Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu~" ujarnya. Jimin tersenyum._**

 ** _"Aku—baru saja dari tempat kelahiran ibuku!" pemuda yang Jimin temui seketika membeku._**

 ** _"Mwo?" lirihnya tanpa sadar dengan kedua matanya yang terkejut menatap Jimin. Jimin tersenyum tulus pada pemuda yang sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan neneknya, Kim Min Seok._**

 ** _"Hyung, pasti sudah tahu jika aku bukanlah anak kandung dari keluarga Park 'kan?" tebak Jimin._**

 ** _"Jimin—darimana kau tahu?" Minseok terkejut bukan main. Jimin tersenyum simpul._**

 ** _"Tidak selamanya kebohongan selalu bisa disembunyikan hyung. Serapat apapun mereka menyembunyikannya, tapi tetaplah sebuah bangkai itu akan tercium juga!" Jimin kembali tersenyum saat melihat Minseok yang terlihat shock bahkan tak lagi merespon ucapannya. "Maka dari itu hyung, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu!"_**

 ** _"Mwoya?"_**

 ** _"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat denganku dan halmoni. Kau juga satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui semuanya!"_**

 ** _"Ada masalah apa Jimin?" tanya Minseok penasaran._**

 ** _"Saat aku mengetahui kebenaran itu. Seseorang menceritakan kepadaku jika ayah kandungku dibunuh saat aku dilahirkan. Benar begitu?"_**

 ** _"Jimin-ah, siapa yang memberitahumu hingga sedetail itu?" Jimin tersenyum._**

 ** _"Sahabat halmoni. Sebelum halmoni meninggal, halmoni mengirim surat untukku berpesan untuk sekali-kali mengunjunginya." jawab Jimin. Minseok hanya mengangguk paham._**

 ** _"Lalu, ada masalah apa sehingga kau membutuhkan bantuanku, Jimin-ah. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Minseok cemas. Jimin menggeleng._**

 ** _"Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kematian halmoni!" Jimin mulai mengutarakan maksud dari pertemuannya. "Maksudku, aku berfikir demikian sejak sahabat halmoni menceritakan pasal kematian ayahku yang dibunuh. Bukankah, itu artinya ada kemungkinan jika halmoni mengalami hal yang serupa? Tidak ada yang tahu apa penyebab kematian halmoni!" Minseok berfikir sejenak._**

 ** _"Kau benar. Dan, jujur saja aku juga sempat curiga dengan hilangnya suami-istri yang sangat dipercaya oleh tuan besar Kim. Apa ada orang yang kau curigai?" tanya Minseok. Jimin berfikir sejenak._**

 ** _"Hm, hyung. Bagaimana dengan keluarga Jung? Maksudku, aset mereka itu paling banyak lebih banyak dari Wonjae ahjussi. Darimana mereka mendapatkannya?"_**

 ** _"Oh, kau benar! Bahkan, aku mendengar bahwa mereka juga mendapatkan sebagian aset dari keluarga Park."_**

 ** _"Atau jangan-jangan..." Jimin tidak melanjutkan ceritanya._**

 ** _"Aku akan menyelidiki hal ini. Dan, memberitahukanmu secepatnya!"_**

 ** _"Nde, arra hyung! Aku juga akan mencari tahu!" Minseok mengangguk paham._**

 ** _Jimin melamun setelah kepergian Minseok 45 menit yang lalu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Bahkan, ia tak peduli jika malam semakin larut. Tak peduli bahwa ia baru saja tiba di Seoul setelah kepergian diam-diamnya di Jeongseon. Apalagi setelah pertengkaran hebatnya dengan keluarga yang telah membesarkannya._**

 ** _Jimin bangkit dari duduknya setelah terlalu banyak berfikir. Kakinya melangkah kaku untuk segera keluar dari cafe yang sudah sampai di jam tutupnya. Jimin melangkah lunglai melewati setiap trotoar yang dipijakinya. Berjalan menuju rumah yang seolah seperti bui baginya._**

 ** _Tangan Jimin mengambang saat ia sudah berdiri di depan pintunya hendak meraih kenop pintu. Sekali lagi, ia kembali menimang kiranya lebih baik jika ia masuk atau tidak. Apakah ia masih memiki hak untuk datang dan tinggal di rumah itu?_**

 ** _Jimin menghela nafas. Mengenyahkan segala pikiran negatif yang terus saja datang secara bergilir. Baiklah, Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu rumah itu sekalipun nantinya ia diusir. Jimin kembali menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Seluruh ruangan sudah gelap dan sepi, malam juga semakin larut itu artinya mungkin semua keluarganya sudah tidur._**

 ** _Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai tepat di depan sebuah kamar yang ditempati kedua orang tuanya. Jimin membuka sedikit pintu itu untuk mengintip bagaimana keadaan di dalam sana. Jimin melebarkan pintu itu dan masuk mendekati ranjang dimana ayah dan ibunya tidur bersisihan. Jimin berdiri menatap keduanya yanh tidur terlelap tanpa beban._**

 ** _"Mianhae~" lirih Jimin tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya. Jimin menunduk menyembunyikan bulir bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Jimin menarik nafas kemudian berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan kamar itu._**

 ** _Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada daun pintu. Jimin kembali menghela nafas. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang entah kenapa ingin sekali melesak keluar. Jimin beringsut dan memeluk kedua lututnya serta membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Jimin menangis dalam diam, tak tahan menahan semua apa yang ia rasakan selama ini._**

 ** _"Apa hyung? Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?" tanya Jimin pada seseorang yang menghubungkan sambungan telepon dengannya. Jimin tengah berjalan santai di pinggir trotoar. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar pagi-pagi buta dari rumahnya sebelum anggota keluarga yang lainnya bangun dan melihatnya._**

 ** _"Nde, Jim! Aku tidak bercanda. Itulah yang aku dengar saat ini!" Jimin diam sejenak. "Jim, kau masih disana?"_**

 ** _"Nde hyung!" sahut Jimin cepat. "Aku punya rencana hyung!"_**

 ** _"Nde? Baiklah, kau dimana sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu!"_**

 ** _"Aku~" Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dimana ia berada. "Aku ada di depan Street Pass Dance Studio, hyung tahu? Studio dance di dekat rumahku!"_**

 ** _"Nde-nde-nde, arraseo aku akan kesana. Kau tunggu sebentar-nde?"_**

 ** _"Nde hyung!" Jimin kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya._**

 ** _Jimin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Seraya menunggu, Jimin memainkan kaki kanannya dengan menendang-nendang krikil yang berada di dekat kakinya. Jimin menghela nafas dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya hanya menunduk._**

 ** _Seketika ia memincingkan matanya saat tak sengaja melihat sebuah mobil yang familiar baginya dan tepat saat itu sebuah mobil hitam metalik mewah berhenti tepat di depannya. Jimin tersenyum saat orang yang ditunggunya keluar dari mobilnya dan segera menghampirinya._**

 ** _"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya. Jimin menggeleng._**

 ** _"Tidak hyung, apa aku mengganggu waktumu?" Jimin balik bertanya._**

 ** _"Aniya! Aku akan selalu meluangkan waktuku untukmu. Kau tak perlu sungkan seperti itu, arra?" Jimin mengangguk senang. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kita bisa pergi sekarang?" ajaknya. Namun, Jimin tidak memberikan reaksi sedikitpun membuat pemuda tampan itu menatap Jimin heran. "Jimin?" panggilnya pelan pada Jimin yang kini pandangannya entah melayang kemana._**

 _Kenapa, mobil Yoongi hyung ada disini?_

 ** _"Jimin!" Jimin sontak menoleh saat pemuda di depannya dengan terpaksa menyentaknya._**

 ** _"Nde hyung?" sahut Jimin._**

 ** _"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_**

 ** _"Oh—aku~" Jimin tanpa sadar terbata dengan pandangannya yang melayang ke arah mobil berwarna merah yang terparkir di seberangnya._**

 ** _"Apa yang kau lihat?"_**

 ** _"Ani hyung!" balas Jimin cepat. "Kajja, kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Jimin yang membuat pemuda yang tak lain Kim Minseok itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengikuti arah pandang Jimin. Keduanya segera bergegas untuk memasuki mobil yang pintunya sudah dibuka sejak tadi._**

 ** _Jimin menoleh ke belakang setelah seorang sopir menutup pintu mobil mewah. Arah pandangannya masih sama hingga mobil yang ia tumpangi mulai melaju dan diikuti mobil yang mengalihkan perhatiannya tadi juga perlahan membuntuti mobilnya. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan saat melihat siapa yang menyetir mobil merah yang tak jauh berada di belakang mobil yang Jimin tumpangi._**

 _Itu benar Yoongi hyung. Apa dia sedang mengikutiku?_

 ** _"Jimin?" panggil Minseok yang duduk di samping Jimin membuyarkan lamunan pemuda manis itu._**

 ** _"Nde?" sahut Jimin._**

 ** _"Ada apa? Aku lihat kau seperti sedang melihat kearah lain?"_**

 ** _"Ah~dibelakang hyung, ada mobil yang mengikuti kita." jawab Jimin jujur dan Minseok segera menengok ke belakang._**

 ** _"Siapa dia?" Jimin mengulum senyum._**

 ** _"Namanya Min Yoongi!"_**

 ** _"Kau mengenalnya?" Jimin mengangguk. "Aku seperti pernah mendengar namanya, tapi dimana ya? Ah, benar! Seokjin sering menceritakannya padaku! Dia anaknya Min uisa?" Jimin mengangguk. "Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?"_**

 ** _"Mollayo hyung, aku tidak tahu!"_**

 ** _"Tapi, aku lihat kau sepertinya mulai menyukainya~"_**

 ** _"Mwo?" Jimin menatap Minseok gugup. "A-aniyo hyung. Itu tidak benar!"_**

 ** _"Lihat! Kedua pipimu memerah!"_**

 ** _"Aniyo! Berhenti menggodaku hyung!" Minseok terkekeh._**

 ** _"Ah-nde! Ngomong-ngomong kita akan pergi kemana? Dan, apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Minseok. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya. Sejenak, ia sudah lupa dengan mobil yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya yang masih saja membuntutinya di belakangnya._**

 ** _"Pak, setelah perempatan. Bisa belok ke kiri?" pinta Jimin yang tentu saja diangguki oleh sang sopir._**

 ** _"Aku ingin ke kantor pusat Young Group!" Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Minseok kemudian._**

 ** _"Mworago? Untuk apa?"_**

 ** _"Kau akan tahu nanti hyung. Tapi, apa benar dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi di telepon?" Minseok mengangguk serius._**

 ** _"Aku dengar ada seorang wanita yang menjadi saksi atas kematian nyonya Kim. Tapi, sayang aku tidak mendengar informasi yang jelas siapa wanita itu. Tapi, yang lebih mencengangkan lagi adalah jika semua kasus pembunuhan itu, data dan segala macam keterangannya hilang dari kantor polisi bahkan kasus itu seperti lenyap di telan bumi. Aku juga mendengar bahwa sampai ada salah seorang yang diam-diam mengusut kasus ini seorang diri. Dan, yang lebih mengagetkan lagi adalah bahwa ada kemungkinan jika Tae Il mengetahui sesuatu dibalik semua penyebab kekacauan ini!"_**

 ** _"Tae Il hyung?"_**

 ** _"Dia dekat dengan Hoseok 'kan?" tanya Minseok, Jimin hanya terdiam. "Aku rasa Hoseok maupun Taekwoon mengetahui sesuatu!"_**

 ** _"Tapi, Tae Il hyung ada di penjara sekarang!"_**

 ** _"Benarkah?"_**

 ** _"Nde! Bahkan, aku melihat saat ia ditangkap bersama Jung Hoseok."_**

 ** _"Jimin-ah, kau harus menemuinya dan membuatnya mengatakan yang sejujurnya apapun yang dia ketahui. Sementara, aku akan mencari orang lain yang mengetahui mengenai kasus ini."_**

 ** _"Arra, hyung! Dan, aku juga kebetulan membutuhkan tiga orang. Karena satu orang kau yang mencarinya maka dua orang sisanya biar aku yang memikirkannya!"_**

 ** _"Sebenarnya apa rencanamu?" tanya Minseok akhirnya. Jimin mengulum senyum._**

 ** _"Aku akan mengunjungi Tae Il hyung hari ini." jawab Jimin yang jauh dari jawaban yang ingin Minseok dengar. Minseok memicingkan matanya semakin tak mengerti._**

 ** _"Eoh?" Jimin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Minseok yang terlihat bodoh dimatanya._**

 ** _"Aigoo~hyung, mian sudah membuatmu penasaran seperti itu!" Minseok berdecak kesal._**

 ** _"Aku dipermainkan bocah kecil!" Jimin terkekeh senang._**

 ** _"Begini hyung, aku berencana untuk mengajukan hak waris yang halmeoni berikan untukku!"_**

 ** _"Mworago?!" Minseok terkejut bukan main. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin mengajukannya?"_**

 ** _"Jika saham Young Group jatuh ke tanganku itu akan mempermudah kita menguak semuanya~"_**

 ** _"Tapi, itu terlalu beresiko untukmu, Park Jimin!" Jimin menggeleng saat melihat ekspresi cemas dari Minseok._**

 ** _"Sudah sampai hyung! Kajja, kita masuk sekarang. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan beberapa dewan anggota saham."_**

 ** _"Kapan kau mempersiapkan semua ini?" tanya Minseok saat keduanya keluar dari mobil hitam itu secara bersamaan. Keduanya berjalan bersisihan memasuki gedung mewah nan tinggi yang berada di pusat kota Seoul._**

 ** _"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang penjaga pintu dan resepsionis yang membungkuk hormat saat Jimin dan Minseok memasuki lobi gedung mewah itu._**

 ** _"Mereka mengenalmu?" tanya Minseok terheran._**

 ** _"Makanya, jangan terlalu sibuk hyung!" bisik Jimin terkekeh dan Minseok masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya._**

 ** _"Tuan muda Park!" sambut seorang pemuda tampan berjas formal, Ha Sungwoo. Jimin tersenyum._**

 ** _"Apa kau—Ha Sungwoo-ssi?" tanya Jimin ragu._**

 ** _"Nde, saya Ha Sungwoo. Sekretaris Young Group!" Sungwoo tersenyum ramah dan kembali membungkuk untuk kedua kalinya dihadapan Minseok. "Selamat datang Kim sajangnim!" Minseok hanya mengulas senyum._**

 ** _"Semuanya sudah menunggu kalian. Mari, saya antar!" Sunwoo mengajak kedua pemuda itu agar membuntutinya. Jimin dan Minseok hanya menurut dan berjalan di belakang pemuda itu._**

 ** _"Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku kemari." lirih Minseok yang membuat Jimin tersenyum geli._**

 ** _"Apa kau juga lupa dengan jika kau masih bekerja disini, hyung? Wah, kau ini keterlaluan hyung!" cibir Jimin yang membuat Minseok menatapnya sinis._**

 ** _Ting!_**

 ** _Ketiga pemuda itu segera memasuki lift yang terbuka. Jimin dan Minseok berdiri di belakang dinding lift dan Sungwoo berdiri di depannya, menekan tombol lift untuk menuju ke lantai yang akan mengantarkan kedua tamu terhormat itu._**

 ** _Ting!_**

 ** _Pintu lift terbuka saat sampai di lantai sesuai dengan keinginan Sungwoo. Ketiganya segera keluar dan melangkah menuju ruangan dimana satu-satunya di lantai itu._**

 ** _"Ada dua orang dewan yang datang dengan posisi jabatan mereka yang tertinggi. Mereka mengaku sangat antusias bertemu dengan anda tuan muda Park." ujar Sungwoo._**

 ** _"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya." balas Jimin sekenanya._**

 ** _"Kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini?" tanya Minseok. Jimin mendengus._**

 ** _"Hyung apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain? Sedari tadi aku terus mendengar satu kalimat itu," cibir Jimin sebal. Minseok lebih sebal._**

 ** _"Suruh siapa kau tidak menjawabnya dan malah bermain teka-teki denganku?"_**

 ** _"Aigoo~hyung, kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Taehyung sehingga sifat aslimu langsung keluar—" Jimin terkekeh._**

 ** _"Bocah tengik!"_**

 ** _"Aigoo~ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu mengumpat. Hyung, kau jangan terlalu lama meninggalkan singgasanamu, kau bisa tersesat nanti!" ejek Jimin yang membuat Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran._**

 ** _"Silahkan masuk!" Sungwoo bersuara membuat atensi kedua pemuda yang sempat berdebat tadi seketika menatapnya yang sudah membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Jimin dan Minseok masuk begitu saja dan membiarkan Sungwoo yang ikut masuk dan menutup pintunya._**

 ** _"Selamat datang tuan muda Park!" sapa salah seorang dari pria paruh baya yang bersetelan formal berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat kearah Jimin. Jimin sempat terkesima dan kaku atas perlakuan yang ia dapat. "Silahkan duduk!" lanjutnya mempersilahkan. Jimin dan Minseok duduk bersisihan di depan kedua pria sedangkan Sungwoo setia berdiri di belakang Jimin._**

 ** _Jimin menunduk atas kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara kelima orang itu membuat situasi menjadi hening seketika. Satu pria yang duduk tepat dihadapan Jimin berdehem untuk memecah keheningan._**

 ** _"Jika kau canggung kau bisa berbicara non-formal agar kita terlihat akrab. Bahkan, kau bisa memanggil kami dengan ahjussi." ujarnya yang membuat Jimin mengangguk sopan._**

 ** _"Nde~" balas Jimin lembut._**

 ** _"Aku rasa kami juga belum memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan, Jimin-ssi aku Kang Haneul, wakil dewan RUPS Young Group dan beliau Bang Sihyuk, ketua dewan RUPS Young Group." pria yang bernama Kang Haneul memperkenalkan diri. Jimin mengangguk sopan. "Senang bertemu denganmu Kim sajangnim!" lanjut Kang Haneul menyapa Minseok, Minseok hanya tersenyum sekilas._**

 ** _"Jadi, ada masalah apa sehingga kau meminta kami untuk menemuimu Jimin-ssi?" tanya pria yang bernama Bang Sihyuk tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi._**

 ** _"Saya, ingin mengajukan hak waris yang halmoni berikan kepada saya atas perusahaan ini. Dan, merubah semua pemilik sementara menjadi pegawai biasa karena saya adalah pemilik sahnya." pinta Jimin._**

 ** _"Jadi, ini rencanamu?" tanya Minseok sedikit terkejut. Jimin tersenyum._**

 ** _"Nde hyung!" balas Jimin. "Dan aku juga ingin agar pengumuman pengalihan saham dilakukan secara tiba-tiba dan mengundang semua anggota keluarga, jangan sampai ada seorangpun yang tahu."_**

 ** _"Kami sudah menunggu waktu kapan kiranya kau akan mengajukannya," sahut Haneul tidak masalah. "Tapi, kami membutuhkan sekitar satu bulan untuk memindahkan semua aset menjadi atas namamu."_**

 ** _"Tidak masalah ahjussi. Akan tetapi—" Jimin menjeda ucapannya. "Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari seluruh dewan, aku juga ingin pengembalian hak mereka masing-masing setelah itu."_**

 ** _"Mwo?" pekik mereka bersamaan._**

 ** _"Apa maksudmu Park Jimin?" tanya Minseok bingung._**

 ** _"Begini—hyung, bukankah kita harus menemukan si pembunuh itu?" tanya Jimin serius yang diangguki oleh Minseok. "Kita harus menemukan buktinya terlebih dahulu. Jika seluruh saham jatuh milik atas namaku otomatis itu akan mempermudah kita menemukan semua bukti yang hilang. Dan, orang-orang tidak akan mencurigainya."_**

 ** _"Kau benar!" sahut Minseok menyetujui."Jadi, apa maksudmu adalah pengalihan saham ini hanyalah perantara?" tanya Haneul. Jimin mengangguk._**

 ** _"Tapi, tidak mudah untuk memberikan aset kepada pemilik aslinya tanpa persetujuan keluarga Jung." balas Bang Sihyuk, berfikir sejenak. "Tapi, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu, Park Jimin!"_**

 ** _"Terima kasih ahjussi!" Jimin tersenyum sumringah._**

 ** _Tangan Jimin menelusuri meja kerja yang sudah lama tidak ditempati siapapun. Meja kerja yang dahulu tempat neneknya singgah dan tempat dimana menjadi saksi keakraban dan kebersamaan mereka._**

 ** _"Halmoni, aku berjanji akan mencaritahu akibat kematianmu~" lirih Jimin saat ia berdiri di depan meja berwarna cokelat kayu._**

 ** _Jimin hanya tidak mengerti mengapa sejak semeninggalnya neneknya tidak ada yang menduduki ruangan itu yang padahal 3/4 aset dimiliki keluarga Jung sedangkan Minseok yang awalnya hanya orang kepercayaan nenek Jimin kini mampu mendirikan perusahaan sendiri atas namanya, namun masih tetap tidak meninggalkan tugasnya untuk tetap menjaga keluarga besar itu._**

 ** _"Argh!" Jimin menggeram saat tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang luar biasa mendera kepalanya. Tangannya ia kepalkan diatas meja, kedua matanya ia pejamkan untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Tanpa sadar, Jimin menitikan air matanya. Tubuhnya merosot diatas lantai, tangan kanannya sudah memegang kepalanya dan tangan kirinya memegang area dadanya. Matanya terasa berat hingga Jimin hampir menutup kedua matanya tanpa sadar._**

 ** _"Hah~" Jimin menarik nafas saat rasa sakit itu yang hilang begitu saja. Jimin menunduk. Sejauh ini, ia selalu bisa menahan semua itu dan sejauh ini semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, itu yang bisa Jimin lakukan sekarang._**

 ** _Jimin bangkit dari tempatnya dan melangkah lunglai keluar dari ruangan itu. Jimin mencoba untuk mengenyahkan rasa sakit dan penglihatannya yang semakin mengabur. Tapi, Jimin tetaplah Jimin yang pasti akan mengabaikan semua yang ia rasakan._**

 ** _Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia akhirnya sampai di parkir perusahaan dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang berdiri bersandar di mobil biru tuanya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam sakunya. Oh, jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancung itu menambah kesan keren dan tampan pada orang yang memang sedang menunggu kedatangan Jimin. Pemuda itu dengan segera menghampiri Jimin seraya melepas kacamata hitamnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan._**

 ** _"Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja!" ujarnya membuka suara. Jimin menarik nafas._**

 ** _"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku hyung?" tanya Jimin. Pemuda itu tersenyum tampan dan mengangguk._**

 ** _"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. Jimin hanya diam. "Baiklah! Ayo kita ke kedai kesukaanmu!" ajaknya seraya menarik tangan Jimin menuju mobil birunya._**

 ** _Pemuda itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jimin dan Jimin hanya menurut. Setelah ia ikut masuk menyusul Jimin, segera ia melajukan mobilnya ke tempat biasa ia dan Jimin berbagi kenangan, dulu._**

 ** _"Kami pesan dua ramen, tapi yang satu tidak memakai telur dan tidak pedas. Juga, siapkan sosis panggang diatasnya!" ujar pemuda yang pergi bersama Jimin pada seorang pelayan yang bekerja di kedai Ramen yang Jimin dan pemuda itu kunjungi. Pemuda itu tersenyum menatap Jimin._**

 ** _"Aku tidak menyangkan hyung masih mengingatnya!"_**

 ** _"Kenapa aku harus melupakan apa yang kau suka, Jimin-ie?" balasnya. Jimin tersenyum terpaksa. Melihat itu pemuda itu seketika merasa bersalah._**

 ** _"Mianhae, jika waktu itu aku meninggalkanmu. Seharusnya—"_**

 ** _"Seharusnya kau tidak datang dan kembali!" potong Jimin._**

 ** _"Jimin beri aku kesempatan!"_**

 ** _"Maaf hyung! Seberapa kuat kau mengatakan mencintaiku meskipun hingga sekarang, itu tidak ada artinya bagiku! Kau hanyalah masa laluku!" lirih Jimin mencoba untuk tidak memandang pemuda tampan di depannya._**

 ** _"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak datang ke rumah sakit? Kau tahu—"_**

 ** _"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung!"_**

 ** _"Semua orang mencemaskanmu Jimin! Seokjin hyung, Taekwoon hyung—" Jimin mendongak dan menatap ke dalam kedua mata pemuda itu._**

 ** _"Kau? Apa kau mencemaskanku?" tanya Jimin. Pemuda itu menatap Jimin nanar._**

 ** _"Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, maka aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk membahagiakanmu dan melindungimu~" Jimin berfikir sejenak._**

 ** _"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan, tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk kembali mencintaimu seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, mencintaimu begitu dalam hingga hanya tersisa rasa sakit yang kau tinggalkan—" Jimin menatap pemuda itu, namun kemudian ia tersenyum tulus. "Taemin hyung."_**

 ** _Taemin mengulas senyum tulus._**

 ** _"Terima kasih, kau sudah bersedia memberiku kesempatan meskipun aku tahu kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk melindungimu dan menjagamu."_**

 ** _"Terima kasih hyung!" balas Jimin sekenanya._**

 ** _"Setelah ini, kau ingin kemana? Biar aku mengantarmu." tawar Taemin. Jimin berfikir sejenak._**

 ** _"Aku~ingin menemui Seokjin hyung—"_**

 ** _"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu."_**

 ** _"A-ani hyung. Itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa menemuinya sendiri."_**

 ** _"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh sendirian, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu denganmu."_**

 ** _"Hyung~" rengek Jimin membuat Taemin gemas. "Aku ingin bicara personal dengan Seokjin hyung."_**

 ** _"Arra, arra! Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit dan setelah itu aku akan langsung pulang. Arraseo?" Jimin mengangguk dengan penawaran Taemin. Taemin tersenyum tulus. Baginya, hal yang lebih penting saat ini adalah selalu berada di samping Jimin dalam keadaan suka terutama dalam keadaan duka._**

 ** _"Apa perlu hyung antar sampai dalam?" tanya Taemin setelah ia sampai di Severance Hospital dan mobilnya berhenti tepat di lobby rumah sakit. Jimin menggeleng._**

 ** _"Ani hyung. Tidak perlu, aku sudah sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengantarku sampai kemari." Jimin tersenyum tulus dan Taemin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengulas surai merah muda Jimin."Apapun untukmu, Jimin-ie..."_**

 ** _"Baiklah, hyung. Sampai jumpa!" pamit Jimin membuka pintu mobil Taemin untuk segera keluar. Jimin melambaikan tangannya pada Taemin yang kembali melajukan mobilnya keluar dari rumah sakit. Jimin berbalik dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu ruang praktek dokter yang sudah sangat ia hafal dimana letaknya._**

 ** _Tok!! Tok!! Tok!!_**

 ** _Jimin mengetuk pintu ruang dokter saat ia sampai di ruangan yang ia tuju._**

 ** _"Masuk!" sahut suara dari dalam tanpa tahu siapa pelaku yang mengetuk pintu kerjanya, dengan ragu dan bimbang Jimin membuka pintu itu dan menutupnya perlahan._**

 ** _"Silahkan dud—Jimin?" pekiknya terkejut dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Jimin tersenyum._**

 ** _"Hyung-ie..." lirihnya. Pemuda yang tak lain Seokjin itu seketika langsung memeluk Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca._**

 ** _"Anak bodoh!" umpatnya sebal. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Seokjin. Seokjin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jimin cemas._**

 ** _Bugh!_**

 ** _"Appo!" ringis Jimin saat Seokjin tiba-tiba saja memukul lengan atasnya dengan sengaja._**

 ** _"Rasakan itu anak nakal!" Seokjin mengamuk meskipun kedua matanya memerah karena penuh dengan air mata. Jimin menunduk berpura-pura sedih._**

 ** _"Hyung~tega sekali kau memukulku!" rengek Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya manja._**

 ** _"Wae?! Kau ingin lagi?" tanya Seokjin galak seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya bersiap untuk kembali memukul Jimin. Jimin sontak menghindar sebelum tubuhnya remuk menjadi sasaran hyung kesayangannya itu._**

 ** _"Kenapa kau galak sekali hyung?" protes Jimin._**

 ** _"Yak! Park Saekkya! Kau tidak tahu hampir dua minggu ini aku tidak bisa tidur! Kau tidak tahu kedua mataku bengkak dan ads bulat hitam?! Kau tidak tahu karena siapa?! Bocah tengik!"_**

 ** _"Hyung, kau sudah mengumpati berapa kali? Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau jadi tidak terlihat muda lagi!"_**

 ** _Bugh!_**

 ** _"Bisa-bisanya kau dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau masih bisa mengatakan lelucon! Enyah saja kau dari hadapanku!"_**

 ** _"Kau mengusirku hyung? Aku akan laporkan pada Wonjae ahjussi dengan perbuatanmu sekarang padaku!"_**

 ** _"Yak! Bocah tengik!" seru Seokjin yang tak diindahkan oleh Jimin yang justru beralih duduk meninggalkan pemuda cantik itu masih berdiri mengamuk._**

 ** _"Aku lelah berdiri terus hyung. Tidak bisakah kau mengumpatiki dengan duduk?" pinta Jimin. Seokjin melongo._**

 ** _"Ah, benar juga!" Seokjin menyutujui dan duduk di sofa di depan Jimin. Jimin terkekeh dengan sikap Seokjin yang cepat sekali berubah._**

 ** _"Kau ini tidak tahu cara memarahi orang ya hyung?"_**

 ** _"Mwo?"_**

 ** _"Ani!" Jimin menggeleng penuh arti._**

 ** _"Ah! Aku ingat sekarang! Apa kau sudah menemui Min uisa?"_**

 ** _"Aigoo~itu tidak penting sekarang hyung!"_**

 ** _"Yak! Bocah tengik, apanya yang tidak penting? Dan, kemana saja kau selama ini, hm?"_**

 ** _"Hyung, kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan!"_**

 ** _"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Aku itu tidak buta, bahkan aku melihat dengan jelas perubahan tubuhmu!"_**

 ** _"Hyung, aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah itu sekarang!"_**

 ** _"Harus sampai kapai kau akan mengelak terus, Park Jimin? Harus berapa kali aku bilang, jika kau—"_**

 ** _"Hyung!" potong Jimin keras. "Dengarkan aku! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!"_**

 ** _"Mwo?" bibir Seokjin mengerucut lucu. "Wae? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Jimin mengangguk._**

 ** _"Aku baik-baik saja hyung."_**

 ** _"Lalu, ada apa?"_**

 ** _"Hyung~" Jimin berfikir sejenak. "Aku—aku berniat untuk mengajukan hak warisku yang diberikan halmoni padaku."_**

 ** _"Mworago? Wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mempermasalahkannya?" Jimin menunduk, tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu._**

 ** _"Hyung, apa kau mau berjanji padaku? Maka aku juga akan berjanji padamu!"_**

 ** _"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?"_**

 ** _"Hyung—" Jimin berucap lirih dan menatap Seokjin dalam. "Berpura-puralah membenciku dan tidak peduli padaku. Maka, aku akan berjanji akan tinggal di rumah sakit ini sampai kau sendiri yang memutuskanku untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini." Seokjin membulatkan matanya tak percaya._**

 ** _"Apa—apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Seokjin terbata. Jimin tersenyum miris._**

 ** _"Mianhae, hyung! Aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik. Tapi, kau—adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku percaya di dunia ini!"_**

 ** _"Jimin-ie~" Seokjin menatap Jimin yang entah kenapa saat ia melihat tatapan luka sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya, ia merasa ingin menangis dan semakin ingin berada di sampingnya dan melindunginya. Hanya saja Seokjin tidak tahu perlindungan apa yang harus ia berikan agar adiknya tetap merasa aman dari gangguan siapapun._**

 ** _Jimin menarik nafas setelah ia keluar dari kantor polisi untuk mengunjungi sang kakak. Selepas bertemu dengan Seokjin, Jimin memutuskan untuk langsung mengunjungi kakaknya yang ditahan oleh orang yang sangat ia kenal._**

 ** _Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai di halte yang berada di depan kantor polisi Gangnam. Jimin menunduk seraya melihat kedua kakinya yang dibalut dengan sepasang converse berwarna putih-biru. Pikirannya tertuju pada apa yang baru saja ia dan kakaknya bicarakan._**

 _"Jangan pernah mempercayai orang yang berada di dekatmu Jimin-ah. Terkadang, merekalah orang yang paling berbahaya untuk didekati. Jangan mencoba untuk melindungi orang yang terlihat lemah, karena mereka bisa saja hanya berpura-pura dan tetaplah untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri!"_

 _"Apa kau tahu? Jika—sebenarnya seorang ibu bisa menjadi seorang pembunuh?"_

 ** _"Seorang ibu?" gumam Jimin tanpa sadar setelah ia duduk di salah satu kursi bis dan pandangannya melayang ke luar jendela. "Pembunuh?"_**

 ** _Jimin melangkah pelan menuju tempat yang selalu menjadi pusat kenyamanannya. Tempat yang satu-satunya hanya dia yang boleh mengunjunginya. Tempat yang hanya dia yang mengetahuinya. Tapi, tunggu—dia perlu meralat kalimat terakhir ini karena sudah ada satu orang yang mengetahui tempat itu._**

 ** _Jimin membuka gerbang yang menjadi pintu masuk pekarangan dari sebuah rumah mungil yang berada di dekat makam. Ia berjalan lemah dan membuka pintu rumah mungil itu dengan kunci yang selalu ia bawa dimanapun ia berada._**

 ** _Kriet~_**

 ** _Jimin mendorong pintu rumah itu, memasukinya dan menutupnya dengan perlahan. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya dan menghela nafas. Rumah mungilnya itu sudah seperti kapal pecah, mengingat terakhir ia berkunjung sebelum pergi ke Jeongseon ia sama sekali belum merapikan rumah itu._**

 ** _Akhirnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang diakibatkan dirinya. Ia memungut semua pakaian miliknya hingga berbagai bungkus makanan cepat saji yang berserakan dimana-dimana._**

 ** _Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur single-nya setelah hampir satu setengah jam ia akhirnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah itu._**

 ** _Tok!! Tok!! Tok!!_**

 ** _Jimin segera bangkit setelah ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang jarang sekali ia dengar setelah beberapa tahun jika ia singgah di rumah itu. Jimin melangkah menuju pintu, membukanya dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia mendapati seorang pemuda asing tersenyum ramah padanya._**

 ** _"Nugu?" tanya Jimin ragu._**

 ** _"Park Jimin?" panggil sosok penamu Jimin tak yakin. Jimin mengangguk samar._**

 ** _"Ah~nde. Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Jimin formal. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya._**

 ** _"Perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun panggil saja aku hyung, kau terlihat masih muda. Salah satu penyidik di kepolisian Gangnam. Tae Il yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu!" Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum.Jimin kembali dengan satu kaleng cola dan satu kaleng susu pisang yang ia ambil di kulkas dan memberikan satu kaleng cola di depan pemuda yang bernama Baekhyun._**

 ** _"Maaf, hyung aku belum membeli cemilan jadi yang ada hanya minuman saja." sesal Jimin tak enak hati._**

 ** _"Gwenchana Jimin-ie..." Baekhyun masih tersenyum kotak dan menatap Jimin penuh minat membuat Jimin salah tingkah dibuatnya. Jimin menatap Baekhyun intens dan seketika membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu._**

 ** _"Bagaimana bisa? Jika, Taemin hyung adalah musuhmu, hyung? Apa itu berarti kau adalah kakak kelasku?" tanya Jimin kembali menanyakan masalah yang membuat malu bukan main. Baekhyun tersenyum konyol._**

 ** _"Tadi, kau tidak ingin membahasnya dan sekarang? Kau bertanya dengan malu-malu~" goda Baekhyun membuat Jimin tersenyum kikuk. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa gemas melihatnya. "Aku dan Taemin adalah rival. Kami selalu memperebutkan peringkat satu seangkatan kami, bahkan tidak hanya di bidang akademik tapi juga di bidang non-akademik. Hanya sebatas itu."_**

 ** _"Benarkah?" tanya Jimin tak percaya._**

 ** _"Aigoo~ternyata kau tak sepolos yang aku pikirkan!" Baekhyun mengucak surai Jimin gemas. "Sudah! Tak perlu membahas orang yang ada disini. Kita bahas saja hal lain. Jadi, apa rencanamu?"_**

 ** _"Hm—" Jimin berfikir sejenak. "Hyung, apa kau tahu siapa saja yang selama ini mengunjungi Tae Il hyung?" Baekhyun berfikir sejenak._**

 ** _"Aku begitu tahu, karena kasus ini ditutup oleh Taekwoon hyung dan Yoongi. Wae? Apa ada orang yang mencurigakan?"_**

 ** _"Ani~mungkin bisa saja jika orang yang menemui Tae Il hyung membicarakan sesuatu yang salah satunya kita cari."_**

 ** _"Kau benar!" Baekhyun menyetujui. "Untuk sementara, aku akan mencari tahu siapa saja orang yang mengunjunginya. Aku akan selalu mengabarimu, Jimin-ie."_**

 ** _"Nde, kamsahamnida hyung!"_**

 ** _"Gwenchana, aku senang membantumu!"_**

— ** _SIMPLE_** —

 _Cklek!_

Semua orang yang menunggu di depan pintu kamar Jimin, seketika menoleh saat mendengar pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah sosok Seokjin yang akhirnya hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya keluar dari kamar itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jimin, nak?" tanya Hyunji langsung menghampiri Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum lemah.

"Apa Min _uisa_ sudah mengatakan pada kalian?" tanya Seokjin dan ia lihat beberapa orang menjawab dengan anggukan. Seokjin tersenyum miris. "Sejujurnya, penyakit identik ini masih bisa dicegah jika si penderita melakukan rutin kontrol dan juga tak pernah melupakan obatnya. Tapi, Jimin sangat bebal dia memang selalu kontrol dan mendapatkan obat tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia menembus obatnya di apotik. Itulah akibat dari reaksi yang cepat pada kedua mata Jimin."

"Bagaimana jika dengan melakukan operasi mata?" tanya Hoseok cemas bukan main. Seokjin menghela nafas.

"Mungkin, dengan operasi itu masih bisa berjalan dengan lancar tapi untuk mengembalikan kedua penglihatan Jimin seperti semula mungkin hanya sekitar 60% berhasil. Tapi, bisa saja hanya kemungkinan 40% berhasil. Penyakit ini, tidak bisa diduga dengan mudah!" Seokjin menatap orang-orang dihadapannya satu persatu. Mulai dari Hoseok dan Hyunji, ayahnya, ayah Yunjin dan Yunjin, Taekwoon, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jungkook, hingga Yoongi. "Tapi, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Dan—aku sangat mengharapkan kepada kalian untuk tidak menemui Jimin sekarang, nanti ataupun seterusnya!" Seokjin menekankan kalimat terakhirnya dan menatap semua orang tajam. Tatapan yang selama ini tidak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun. Tatapan yang menyiratkan luka dan benci secara bersamaan.

"Ap-apa maksudmu _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook lirih, kedua matanya sudah memerah. Seokjin menatap semua orang garang. "Apa maksudmu dari _'seterusnya'_?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Seokjin mendengus dan kedua matanya kini teralih pada sosok Yoongi yang hanya bisa memojokkan dirinya dari semua orang.

"Jangan pernah menemui Jimin! Karena kalian, hanya akan menyakitinya! Jangan pernah menganggap bahwa kalian harus menguatkannya dan mengharuskan kalian untuk menemaninya. Karena justru ia lebih kuat dari kalian semua. Jangan merasa berhutang budi padanya. Dan tetaplah melakukan hidup kalian seperti sedia kala. Jika bisa, anggap Jimin tidak pernah hadir dalam hidup kalian, jangan meminta maaf padanya dan jangan berterima kasih padanya, jangan pernah memperburuk keadaannya dan jika aku melihat salah satu dari kalian berada di lingkup dimana Jimin berada aku pastikan rasa penyesalan yang kalian rasakan sekarang akan terus menghantui kalian hingga ajal menjemput kalian masing-masing!" pinta Seokjin datar dan kemudian melengos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan orang-orang yang kini hanya bisa menunduk menyesal dengan apa yang pernah mereka perbuat dulu pada Jimin.

.

.

.

 ** _"Kemarilah, Jim! Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang kemarin kau cari!" ujar Baekhyun menyalakan laptop yang ia bawa di rumah mungil Jimin. Jimin kembali dan duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang membawa dua kaleng susu rasa pisang._**

 ** _"Apa hyung?" tanya Jimin dan memberikan satu kaleng susu pada Baekhyun yang langsung diterima olehnya tanpa banyak bertanya._**

 ** _"Aku baru saja meminta cctv yang ada di penjara dan pengunjung tahanan, dan kau akan terkejut melihatnya!" jawab Baekhyun seraya mem-play sebuah video yang ingin ia perlihatkan kepada Jimin._**

 ** _Hening diantara keduanya, karena Jimin maupun Baekhyun hanya menatap fokus ke arah yang sama. Keduanya memincingkan mata saat muncul dua orang pemuda yang terlihat bicara tidak penting. Tak lama kemudian setelah itu, kembalilah seorang pemuda yang berjalan kearah bui yang mereka kenal._**

 ** _"Taekwoon hyung?" lirih mereka bersamaan. Jimin dan Baekhyun berpandangan. Baekhyun segera mem-pause video itu untuk melihat jam dan tanggal yang tertera pada hasil rekaman cctv._**

 ** _"Ini—tanggal dimana Park Tae Il dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Taekwoon hyung menemuinya setelah ia menginterogasi Jung Hoseok. Aku yakin itu!"_**

 ** _"Tapi~apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Jimin penasaran. Baekhyun diam sejenak._**

 ** _"Apa kau punya earphone?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. "Atau semacamnya?"_**

 ** _"Tunggu sebentar hyung!" jawab Jimin beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah headset putih di tangannya dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggunakan satu kepala headset pada telinga kanannya dan memberikan satunya lagi kepada Jimin. Setelah, melihat Jimin selesai memakai headset pada telinga kirinya, Baekhyun kembali mem-play rekaman video itu._**

 ** _"Jadi, kau sudah melihatnya?" Jimin maupun Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Tae Il saat kedatangan Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba itu. "Kutebak, ada banyak pertanyaan yang menari-nari di kepalamu bukan?"_**

 ** _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Informasi apa yang kau inginkan darinya?" Taekwoon yang bertanya._**

 ** _"Kau ingat anak ketiga halmoni yang disembunyikan di Jeongseon?" Taekwoon hanya diam. "Perempuan yang terbunuh dikamar hotel itu adalah tetangga dari bibimu yang sekarang tinggal di apartement Seoul!"_**

 ** _"Apa?"_**

 ** _"Tapi, sayang dia hanyalah mata-mata untuk mengetahui dimana anaknya sekarang!" Taekwoon terdiam. "Kau tahu bukan siapa yang kumaksud tuan Jung itu?"_**

 ** _"Apa dia—" Taekwoon menggantungkan ucapannya. Tae Il terlihat mengangguk._**

 ** _"Kau sekarang tahu, siapa yang sedang menjadi incarannya sekarang. Bukan ibunya, tapi anaknya yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya!"_**

 ** _"Maksudmu?" Jimin dan Baekhyun semakin menajamkan indera pendengaran mereka._**

 ** _"Kau tahu bukan, jika Jimin bukanlah adik kandungku?" tidak ada suara yang keluar dari belah bibir mereka berdua. Namun, beberapa menit keheningan Taekwoon mengangguk._**

 ** _"Apa mereka sudah mengetahui siapa Jimin sebenarnya?"_**

 ** _"Tidak! Jika kau tetap merahasiakannya. Aku mohon, jagalah Jimin jangan sampai ada orang yang mencelakainya." Taekwoon mengangguk._**

 ** _"Arraseo. Aku pasti akan menjaganya."_**

 ** _"Dan—aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu~"_**

 ** _"Ada apa? Apa ada tersangka lain?"_**

 ** _"Ani! Hanya saja ada kasus pembunuhan yang tak pernah diusut! Kasus pembunuhan itu terjadi di Daegu kurang lebih 9 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak begitu tahu kapan waktunya, tapi aku hanya tahu siapa pelakunya!"_**

 ** _"Siapa?"_**

 ** _"Ibuku!"_**

 ** _Klik!_**

 ** _Baekhyun mem-pause rekaman cctv itu dan melepas headsetnya seraya memandang Jimin tak percaya. Jimin mematung di tempat duduknya, terlalu terkejut dengan perbincangan kedua orang yang sangat dikenalnya._**

 ** _"Jimin, gwenchana?" tanya Baekhyun cemas. Jimin mengangguk._**

 ** _"Aku—baik-baik saja hyung!" Jimin tersenyum miris. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka, jika mereka berdua benar-benar sangat menyayangiku!"_**

 ** _"Tapi—" Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya._**

 ** _"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jimin heran._**

 ** _"Identitas wanita yang dibunuh itu sepertinya dirahasiakan oleh Tae Il."_**

 ** _"Maksudmu?"_**

 ** _"Tae Il mengatakan padaku jika wanita itu adalah pelayan nenekmu dan saat ia mengatakan pada Taekwoon hyung, tetangga dari anak ketiga yang disembunyikan. Mana yang benar? Bukankah, ada yang mengganjal?" Jimin berfikir sejenak._**

 ** _"Kau benar hyung! Pasti, ada yang tidak beres. Kita, harus tahu mencari identitas wanita itu!"_**

 ** _"Dan—apa maksudnya dari apa yang Tae Il katakan? 'Ibuku'? Seorang pembunuh?"_**

 ** _"Jujur saja hyung. Aku juga baru saja mendengarnya." Jimin menunduk lemah. Terlalu pusing memikirkan banyak masalah yang menghampirinya._**

 ** _"Gwenchana, Jim! Kau tidak perlu cemas, kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Arraseo?"_**

 ** _"Nde, hyung! Gomapta!"_**

.

.

.

" _Ahjumma_ ~" panggil Taehyung pada sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri sendu di depan pintu dan mengintip melalui celah jendela kaca kecil untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan anaknya yang masih terbaring lemah. "Lebih baik, _ahjumma_ pulang dan istirahat!" usul Taehyung lirih. Wanita itu menggeleng bersamaan dengan air matanya yang seketika luntur dan membasahi pipi cantiknya. " _Ahjumma_ , jangan menyiksakan dirimu sendiri~" Taehyung masih tetap membujuk.

"Tae—bagaimana jika Jimin—"

" _Ahjumma_!" Taehyung memotong ucapan Hyunji sebelum wanita itu berbicara yang tidak-tidak. "Jimin pasti sembuh. _Ahjumma_ harus yakin itu!" Hyunji menunduk. "Aku akan mengantar _ahjumma_ pulang." lanjut Taehyung yang diangguki oleh sang kakak Namjoon. Taehyung menuntun Hyunji dan segera pergi dari depan ruang inap Jimin.

"Taekwoon _hyung_!" panggil seseorang yang membuat semua orang mendongak dan menatap sosok pemuda yang entah sejak kapan muncul dan berdiri dengan ekspresi tak terbaca menatap ke semua orang.

"Baekhyun _hyung_?" gumam Namjoon tak percaya.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Baekhyun. Taekwoon mengangguk kikuk. "Yoongi-ya!" panggil Baekhyun beralih menatap sosok pemuda pucat yang terlihat lusuh. "Kim Won _hyung_ menunggumu di kantor sekarang!" Yoongi mengangguk setengah hati dan terpaksa meninggalkan koridor di luar kamar inap Jimin tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. " _Kajja, hyung_!" ajak Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Taekwoon.

"Namjoon-ie..." panggil Wonjae, ayah Seokjin setelah kepergian Yoongi serta kepergian Baekhyun dan Taekwoon. Namjoon menatap Wonjae penuh tanya meskipun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. "Bisa kau bicara pada Seokjin?" pintanya.

"Tapi, _ahjussi_. Dia pasti juga marah padaku."

"Karena itulah aku ingin kau bicara padanya!" pinta Wonjae lagi. Namjoon menunduk tak tahu harus bagaimana. "Bicarakan masalah Jimin dan juga—bicarakan masalah hubungan kalian." saran Wonjae. "Seokjin sudah dewasa maka dari itu, aku tidak ikut ikut campur dalam urusannya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menjaga Jimin saat ini. Kau paham maksudku bukan?" Namjoon mengangguk lirih. "Pergilah!"

"Akan lebih baik kalian juga pergi!" lanjut Wonjae kini beralih berbicara kepada Yunjin dan ayahnya setelah kepergian Namjoon.

" _Arraseo hyung_! Jika ada perkembangan mengenai Jimin, tolong hubungi aku!" pinta ayah Yunjin yang diangguki oleh Wonjae dan pergi begitu saja. Wonjae menatap Hoseok dan Jungkook yang masih diam di tempatnya. Ia menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah Jungkook dan memeluknya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu~" Wonjae mengelus surai Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook langsung menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, _ahjussi_ —hiks!" isak Jungkook membalas pelukan Wonjae dengan erat.

" _Gwenchana_ , Jimin pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu kan? Seberapa kuatnya dia?" Wonjae mencoba untuk menghibur Jungkook yang masih menangis dengan hebat. "Hoseok-ah!"

" _Nde, ahjussi_?" sahut Hoseok yang mendapat panggilan dari Wonjae.

"Bisa kau antar Jungkook pulang? Aku akan menjaga Jimin disini!" Hoseok mengangguk tanpa melawan seraya menggantikan Wonjae untuk merangkul Jungkook yang sudah lunglai lemas.

"Kami pamit dulu, _ahjussi_. Aku akan segera kembali kemari!" pamit Hoseok yang diangguki oleh Wonjae.

.

.

.

 _Cklek!_

Namjoon membuka pintu ruang kerja Seokjin dengan perlahan.

" _Hyung_ ~" panggilnya lirih yang pasti tak diindahkan oleh sosok yang ia panggil. " _Hyung_ , apa kau sibuk? Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Namjoon meminta ijin. Seokjin yang tengah berkutat pada beberapa dokumen yang di depannya seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin datar dan kembali membaca dokumen dihadapannya tanpa menatap kearah Namjoon.

" _Hyung, mianhae_ aku—"

"Apa kau memiliki salah padaku?" tanya Seokjin memotong ucapan Namjoon. "Ah~tentu saja kau memiliki banyak salah padaku 'kan?" kini Seokjin menatap kedua mata Namjoon dalam. "Apa kau pikir perasaanku adalah sebuah permainan? Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

" _Hyung_ , sungguh aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan tidak pernah terbesit untukku menyakitimu!"

"Tapi, kau sudah terlanjur menyakitiku Namjoon-ssi!" balas Seokjin datar. "Jimin adalah segalanya bagiku. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini dengan adikmu dan temanmu?"

" _Hyung_ , aku tahu aku salah tapi—"

"Keluarlah!" potong Seokjin tajam.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Keluarlah! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!" Namjoon menunduk menyesal. "Dan, aku juga tidak akan pernah memberikan jawaban kepadamu mengenai kelangsungan hubungan kita. Karena aku ingin kau tetap hidup dalam rasa penyesalan itu!"

Namjoon termangu berdiri tak bergerak di tempatnya. Tanpa sadar, bulir air matanya melesak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Bahkan, entah kenapa untuk bicara dan meninggalkan tempat itu saja Namjoon seolah mati rasa dengan kedua matanya yang tertuju pada satu orang. Kekasih yang amat dicintainya namun kini, ia telah menyakiti hatinya.

"Kau benar!" ujar Namjoon akhirnya yang membuat Seokjin mendongak dan menatapnya seraya menahan air matanya. "Aku memang brengsek bahkan bajingan! Bahkan, aku tega menyakiti sepupuku sendiri. Aku benar-benar sangat menyesal. Dan, jika kau ingin hubungan kita berlanjut seperti apa atau berakhir seperti ini. Aku akan menerimanya, sampai kapanpun aku akan menerimanya karena ini memang akibat dari dosa yang selama ini aku perbuat. Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu—sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu Kim Seokjin! Karena hanya kau, satu-satunya dan yang terakhir untuk mengisi hidupku!" Namjoon menghela nafas lelah. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik! Aku tidak ingin kau sakit dan melupakan makan siangmu. Jangan terus bekerja dan—berikan salamku pada Jimin. Sampai jumpa dan— _saranghae_ ~" ucap Namjoon akhir sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap pintu yang tertutup. Tangisnya mulai pecah.

" _Nado_ —" lirih Seokjin tanpa sadar. " _Nado saranghae_ , Namjoon-ie..." Seokjin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis seorang diri. Tanpa menyadari jika ada sosok pemuda tampan yang masih berdiri di balik pintu tertutup dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap pemandangan diluar jendela mobil Hoseok. Kedua matanya sembab. Bahkan, ia tak menoleh ataupun berbicara sedikitpun pada Hoseok yang sedari tadi menyetir dengan sesekali melirik cemas kearahnya.

"Kookie-ya..." panggil Hoseok yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Jungkook. "Kookie, _gwenchana_?" tanya Hoseok cemas. Jungkook seketika menoleh dan tersenyum paksa.

" _Gwenchana hyung_!" balas Jungkook sekenanya membuat keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

" _Hyung_ ~" panggil Jungkook akhirnya.

" _Nde_?" balas Hoseok tanpa menoleh kearah Jungkook.

"Apa—kau sudah tahu jika cucu kesayangan _halmoni_ adalah Jimin _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook. Hoseok hanya diam. "Kau sudah tahu ya?" tebak Jungkook dari sikap diam Hoseok.

"Jungkook-ah~"

" _Wae hyung_?" sahut Jungkook saat Hoseok tiba-tiba saja menepikan mobilnya dan menatap Jungkook rasa bersalah.

" _Mianhae_ —" lirih Hoseok menunduk menyesal. Jungkook tersenyum miris.

" _Gwenchana hyung_! Aku tidak masalah dengan kebohongan yang selama ini orang-orang lakukan di depanku!" balas Jungkook sarkastik.

"Jung—"

"Aku turun disini saja _hyung_. Aku ingin sendiri saat ini. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya! Sampai jumpa!" Jungkook membuka pintu mobil Hoseok dan pergi tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya. Hoseok menunduk, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Bahkan, ia sudah merasa bersalah jika ia harus mengejar dan menghalangi Jungkook. Entah kenapa, tapi ia merasa itu tidak perlu. Dan, dengan berat hati Hoseok melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Jungkook yang sebenarnya masih berdiri mematung diatas trotoar.

Jungkook ingin menangis. Jungkook ingin teriak. Jungkook ingin melampiaskan emosinya. Tapi, pada siapa? Pada siapa ia harus mengutarakan isi hatinya. Jungkook berjalan setengah hati mengikuti langkahnya yang entah kemana tanpa tujuan. Bahkan, ia membiarkan air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir melewati pipinya.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba saja sosok yang dikenalnya muncul dihadapannya hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter darinya. Jungkook menangis semakin keras sementara orang itu masih mematung ditempatnya menatap Jungkook yang sudah terlihat rapuh. Jungkook akhirnya memutuskan berlari kearahnya dan berhambur memeluknya.

" _Wae_? Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi, _hyung_? Bagaimana dengan Jimin _hyung_? Bagaimana jika dia pergi meninggalkanku? Aku sudah mematahkan hatinya. Aku sudah merebut kekasihnya. Aku sudah menghinanya. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu jika selama ini dia berjuang untukku. Aku jahat _hyung_. Aku jahat!" isak Jungkook. Seseorang itu hanya diam dan akhirnya membalas pelukan Jungkook. Bahkan, meskipun dengan setengah hati akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan Jimin _hyung, hyung_. Aku tidak apa jika Yoongi _hyung_ pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi, aku mohon jangan Jimin _hyung_!"

" _Gwenchana_. Jimin pasti baik-baik saja kau—"

"Kenapa semua orang mengatakan jika dia akan baik-baik saja?!" potong Jungkook membentak orang yang berdiri sendu di depannya, ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap orang itu dengan pandangan terluka. "Kenapa semua orang tidak menyadari jika nyawanya sudah berada di ujung tanduk?"

"Jeon Jungkook!" bentak orang itu saat ucapan Jungkook sudah kelewat batas.

 _Dug!_

Kaki Jungkook melemas dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk tak berdaya diatas trotoar.

"Aku merasa aku seperti orang yang paling bodoh disini. Kenapa semua orang memperalatku. Kenapa? KENAPA?!" seru Jungkook. "Apa mereka pikir aku akan hidup bahagia dengan kebohongan yang selama ini mereka berikan padaku? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku _hyung_? Kenapa?" lirih Jungkook mendongak, kedua matanya sudah memerah. Orang itu kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Jungkook seraya memegang kedua lengan atas Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah—"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan _hyung_? Apa kau ingin menghiburku? Dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja? Aku tidak bodoh dan aku bukan anak kecil. Dan, aku tidak membutuhkan kalimat semangat yang keluar dari mulutmu!"

"Jungkook-ah, dengar aku!" pintanya tegas. Jungkook seketika terdiam. "Kau ingat, saat kau meminta padaku untuk selalu menjadi tompanganmu jika kau tidak berani berdiri sendiri?" tanyanya mencoba untuk menyakinkan Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam dan menatap kedua mata kelam di depannya. "Maka, aku akan disini dan berjalan kearah yang sama bersamamu. Aku akan terus menggendongmu menuju ke tempat yang menjadi tujuanmu. Meskipun aku ikut terjatuh, tapi aku berjanji akan tetap membawamu kesana!" janjinya.

"Tae _hyung_ ~" lirih Jungkook tak percaya.

"Maka dari itu, jangan menyerah sampai disini. Jika ada Jimin disini, dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kau ingin, semua yang Jimin lakukan selama ini adalah sia-sia. Kita tahu, mungkin akan lebih besar kemungkinan Jimin untuk mati tapi bukan berarti kita akan menyerah begitu saja. Setidaknya kita harus tetap menjaga celah sedikit harapan agar Jimin tetap baik-baik saja!" lanjutnya. Jungkook dapat melihat kedua mata itu yang mencoba untuk menahan bendungan air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi pemuda tampan yang memang Taehyung itu.

"Menangislah _hyung_ ~" lirih Jungkook. Taehyung hanya terdiam mencoba untuk tidak berkedip.

"Aku baik—" tanpa sadar, Taehyung berkedip akibatnya air matanya menetes begitu saja. Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata itu. Taehyung menunduk, tak bisa lagi ia menahan air matanya dan membiarkan ia menangis di depan Jungkook dengan keras.

.

.

.

"Ambillah _hyung_!" Jungkook kembali dari minimarket yang ada di seberang taman untuk membeli dua kaleng minuman. Satu ia berikan pada Taehyung dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Taehyung menerima minuman yang diberikan Jungkook, namun tidak langsung meminumnya. Jungkook beralih duduk di samping Taehyung seraya membuka kaleng minuman yang telah ia beli.

"Kau darimana _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook memecah keheningan.

"Aku baru saja mengantar Hyunji _ahjumma_ pulang."

"Dan, kau—mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Tapi, aku disini malah bertemu denganmu!"

"Yak! Apa kau tidak suka bertemu denganku, _hyung_?" Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Taehyung terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau sudah membaik sepertinya."

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Jungkook berubah menjadi dingin. Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu. Kau jadi terlihat jelek!" Taehyung berujar seraya membuka kaleng minuman yang diberikan Jungkook tanpa menatap Jungkook seperti sebelumnya. Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung penuh ingin tahu.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Jungkook yang dibalas gumaman oleh Taehyung. "Apa Jimin _hyung_ membenciku?"

"Eoh?" Taehyung seketika menoleh dengan kedua matanya yang menatap Jungkook heran. " _Wae_? Kenapa dia harus membencimu?"

"Aku sudah merebut Yoongi _hyung_ darinya!"

"Hey, kau tidak merebutnya!"

"Tapi—"

"Jungkook, Jimin bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah memasakkan orang lain untuk tetap berada disisinya. Bahkan, Jimin tidak mempermasalahkannya!"

"Darimana kau tahu _hyung_?" Taehyung menunduk.

"Aku sudah mengalami banyak hal dengan Jimin!" lirih Taehyung. "Seharusnya aku menyadari jika persahabatan kami lebih kuat dibandingkan dendam."

"Kau sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Jimin _hyung, hyung_!"

"Dia bukanlah sahabatku!" Jungkook tersetak dan Taehyung menoleh seraya tersenyum tampan. "Tapi, dia adalah sepupuku!"

"Eh?"

"Ayahnya menikah dengan kembaran ibuku. Jadi, kami bersepupu sama seperti kau dan Jimin."

"Ah~begitu. Bukankah menyenangkan begitu tahu jika sahabat terdekat kita juga adalah saudara kita sendiri? Aku iri~" gumam Jungkook membuat Taehyung gemas dan mengacak surai Jungkook asal.

"Kau pikir hubunganku dan Jimin dulu, mulus-mulus saja? Kau salah! Bahkan, kami sampai terlihat sepasang kekasih karena terlampau dekatnya!"

"Benarkah?"

"Nde! Tak jarang kami juga bertengkar hanya karena salah seorang dari kami dekat dengan orang lain!"

"Lalu?"

"Ya, kami bisa berbaikan dengan cepat. Kami tidak akan tahan jika harus bermusuhan lama-lama!" Taehyung tersenyum samar. "Ah~aku jadi merindukannya!" Taehyung memandang langit.

" _Hyung_! Kenapa kau bersikap seolah jika Jimin _hyung_ —"

"Tunggu sebentar!" potong Taehyung saat ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya setelah ia menggeser ikon jawab dari layar ponselnya.

" _Nugu_?" tanya Taehyung pada orang diseberang sana yang ternyata nomor yang tidak dikenal yang menghubunginya.

 _"Ini aku, Byun Baekhyun. Taehyung-ssi!"_ balas orang di seberang sana.

"Byun Baekhyun? Baekhyun—"

 _"Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan jika—"_

"Ada apa?" Taehyung bertanya cepat entah kenapa firasatnya berubah menjadi buruk. Jungkook yang melihat raut khawatir Taehyung seketika ikut berdiri di sampingnya dan bertanya dengan kedua matanya yang berbicara terlihat jelas sarat kecemasan.

 _"Jimin—"_

"Ada apa dengan Jimin?!" Taehyung membentak.

 _"Jimin—"_ Taehyung dapat mendengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana. _"Jimin sudah tiada!"_

Taehyung menjatuhkan ponselnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, bahkan ia tak merasakan suara kicauan burung di sekitar taman. Entah kenapa, suasana menjadi kalut dan gelap. Taehyung tanpa sadar menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang membuat Jungkook terkejut dan hendak menompangnya mengingat dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

" _Andwae_ ~" lirih Taehyung tanpa sadar. " _Maldo andwae_ ~"

" _Hyung_ ~" panggil Jungkook ikut cemas. "Taehyung _hyung_!" Jungkook menggoncangkan tubuh Taehyung agak keras. "Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Jimin _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook tak bisa lagi untuk tidak menangis. Taehyung menatap kearah Jungkook seolah meminta pertolongan padanya.

.

.

.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! KALIAN SEMUA PEMBOHONG!" amuk Yoongi di depan ruang ICU dimana Jimin di dalamnya. Yoongi menangis hebat dan berujar kasar pada ayahnya, Seokjin hingga beberapa dokter yang menangani Jimin sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

"Aku akan menemui Jimin sekarang!" Yoongi mencoba untuk menerobos dokter-dokter itu untuk memastikan bagaimana keadaan Jimin dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Yoongi, tenangkan dirimu!" Min uisa mencoba untuk menahan dan menenangkan anaknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Kenapa _appa_ memberitahu padaku jika Jimin meninggal? Jimin tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tidakkah _appa_ mengerti? Aku harus menemuinya!" Yoongi tetap keukeuh dan kembali mencoba untuk memaksa masuk ruang ICU.

"MIN YOONGI!" bentak Seokjin tak sabar. Yoongi menoleh dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Kim _uisa_ , tidakkah kau sangat menyayangi Jimin? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Jimin bertahan? _Uisanim_ , aku mohon selamatkan Jimin. Bukankah kau mengatakan jika ada kemungkinan Jimin untuk sembuh? Baru tiga jam yang lalu kau mengatakannya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang? Aku mohon, jangan mempermainkanku! Aku mohon, ini sulit untukku~"

"Kau pikir ini mudah untukku?!" tanya Seokjin menangis. "Kau pikir aku bersenang-senang di dalam sana?! Ini justru lebih sulit untukku, Min Yoongi!!" Yoongi merosot. Ia semakin menangis hebat hingga tanpa sadar entah sejak kapan sudah ada Hoseok dan Taekwoon, Wonjae dan Hyunji, Namjoon bahkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kim Won.

"Jimin~" lirih Hyunji, tubuhnya melemas dan untuk saja ada Wonjae yang berada di sampingnya yang sigap menahan tubuhnya jika sewaktu-waktu ambruk setelah mendengar kenyataan pahit ini.

" _Hyung_ ~" dan entah darimana Jungkook muncul bersama Taehyung di sampingnya. Seokjin menoleh karena baru menyadari Jungkook yang sudah mendekatinya. "Ini tidak benar-kan?" tanya Jungkook mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi saat ini. " _Hyung_ , kenapa kau diam saja?" Jungkook menggoyangkan tubuh Seokjin yang masih mengenakan baju operasi. "Apa yang terjadi padanya? _Hyung_!!! Jawab aku!" Jungkook tanpa sadar membentak karena Seokjin tak kunjung juga membuka suaranya.

"Jimin~dia mengalami pendarahan sebelum operasi ginjalnya. Aku sudah gagal Jungkook-ah! Aku sudah gagal!" lirih Seokjin menunduk lemah.

"Tidak mungkin!" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk tidak percaya. " _Hyung_ , bukankah jika kita kuat maka Jimin _hyung_ juga akan kuat dan bertahan? Kita sudah—"

"Jungkook-ah, hentikan!" potong Seokjin datar. Jungkook menatapnya tak mengerti. "Sekuat apapun Jimin, dia tetaplah manusia biasa!"

" _ANIYO_! AKU SUDAH MEMBUAT KESALAHAN BESAR PADANYA! KENAPA DIA HARUS MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU SAJA?! JIKA JIMIN HYUNG INGIN MENGHUKUMKU KENAPA HARUS SEPERTI INI?! KENAPA DIA TIDAK MENGHUKUMKU SECARA LANGSUNG?!"

"Jungkook-ah, hentikan!" lirih Seokjin saat emosi Jungkook sudah tak terkontrol lago. Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping Yoongi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku bahagia memiliki _hyung_ sepertimu, _hyung_? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku begitu saja? Kenapa? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu~hiks!"

Seokjin memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat semua air mata yang mengalir dari orang-orang yang di sayangnya. Seokjin akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera menuju ke kamar yang di tempati seseorang tanpa siapapun yang menyadarinya.

Seokjin membuka pintu kamar yang ada di lantai di atas ruang ICU. Ia membukanya dengan bimbang dan menutupnya dengan perlahan. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ranjang yang terdapat seorang pasien yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya di atasnya. Seokjin menunduk dan menangis di samping ranjang pasien itu.

"Andaikan—aku bisa menyelamatkan kalian berdua! Hiks!" sesal Seokjin. "Tapi, hanya satu dari kalian yang selamat. Maafkan aku, Jimin-ie... Maafkan aku, Taemin-ie.."

 **TBC/END**

Annyeong reader-nim...

(-) Aku minta maaf karena update lama. Jeongmall mianhae... Aku benar-benar lagi dikejar target sekarang karena aku sibuk di kehidupan real aku. Jeongmall mianhae... Aku harap reader berkenan untuk memaafkanku.

(-) Aku gak berniat untuk gantungin kalian dengan ending begitu. Apalagi kalau tiba-tiba ada yang bertanya-tanya ini mana lanjutannya? Dan apalagi banyak yang minta untuk happy ending, karena mengingat Jimin yang gak pernah bahagia (cuman di ff ini lho ya) Eh, aku malah bikinnya gini. Aku cuman pengen buat ending yang agak beda aja, gak ngebosenin dan anti-mainstream. Tapi, kalau ini gak ada kesannya buat reader, maafin author-nya karena gak berhasil muasin sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, kkkk

(-) Jangan terkecoh sama Seokjin. Dia ada di pihak mana dan bagaimana sikapnya. Seokjin pokoknya gak bisa ditebak dan sama apa yang Seokjin bilang terakhir itu berarti antara Jimin atau Taemin yang meninggal. Inget kan? Taemin donorin ginjalnya buat Jimin? Nah, mereka berdua kan di operasi, itulah kenapa Seokjin bilang gitu di kalimat terakhir ini.

(-) Sequel? Siapa yang minta sequel? Hm, kalau bicara soal sequel. Itu pasti ada yang spesial dari ff ini /ini author kenapa jadi PD banget ya?\\\\. Inget kan? Aku pernah bilang ada moment dimana cuman ada Bangtan? Hehe, tenang aja ini ff masih berlanjut satu chap lagi kok. Tapi, kalau kalian bosen. Aku bisa cukupin sampai sini aja. Karena, aku cuman mau menepati janji aja. Dengan slow update gini aja aku udah merasa bersalah sama kalian :(

(-) Terima Kasih buat kalian semua yang udah review dan nungguin ff ini sampai endi sekarang ini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Sampai jumpa di lain cerita... Annyeong!!!!

 ** _BeeyoungJee_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hy hy hy_**

 _Apa kabar reader semua? Masih ingat dengan saya kah? Maaf ya saya lama gak balik buat update ff saya. Saya benar-benar merasa bersalah._

 ** _And now ..._**

 _Kira-kira masih ada yang nunggu lanjutannya_ _ **SIMPLE**_ _gak?_

 _Kalau masih ada yang pengen baca lanjutannya, aku publish next story-nya SIMPLE di aku stories aku ( **beeyoungjee)** dan klik aja di __**:**_

 ** _SIMPLE 2 (Difficult)_**

 _Yang baru aja aku publish_

 _Aku harap kalian masih berminat buat baca, dan gimana kelanjutan kisahnya Jimin yang meninggal atau Taemin yang meninggal. Gimana kehidupan YoonTaeKookNamJinHope setelah kejadian itu. Dan, juga ada banyak cast baru dan cerita baru yang aku harap bisa menghibur para reader sekalian. Kalau mau dianggap sequel mungkin bisa, tapi aku rasa ini mungkin kaya season selanjutnya.  
_

 _Dan, sedikit spoiler ntar ini happy ending kok. Aku gak mau gantungin siapa-siapa disini, karena tahulah gimana rasanya digantungin, iya gak? (ini ngomong apaan sih?)_

 _Dan makasih banyak buat :_

 ** _CaratARMYmonbebe, Tyongie, rillakumamon, Monday Kid, jeonbocah, Senashin0817, Rrn49, shienya, Summer Chii, tobikkoARMY, , Ly379, JiminVivi, HunhanDrarry, SuMaMon, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, HanSnowflakes99, Ido Nakemi, noona93, rivaicchi, thalkm, meol, Melyauyut517, Purwita545, Arlert09, chiochiole, (guest), Suga's kumamon, ChiminsCake, jmp, Aule22, WinterMeii, (Guest), starmoonchild, LeeEunKi, jinjinnie, HanaChanOke, ZhangBaekki410, (Guest), jinnie, ara, Nurhayati, parkdessy21, auliaMRQ, AikoEnemoto, Adorable Moon, , JUNGNIS, midsummernight99, kim widy, Dearraerae, (Guest), aisyah, nana, 3min9sec, (guest), ikonbrides, LebahMadu, seiramochii, (guest)_**

 ** _Makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah tinggalkan segala kesan, pesan, saran tentang ff ini. Makasih yang udah kasih saran dan segala perbaikan dalam tulisan aku, aku bener-bener terharu dan terenyuh ternyata kalian bener-bener perhatiin banyak typo-nya. Makasih atas koreksinya karena aku juga masih belajar. Thanks everyone._**

 ** _And then..._**

 ** _Buat semua yang udah follow dan fav ff ini juga yang nyempetin baca dan ngikutin ff ini sejak publish hingga sampai chapter 16, makasih banyak yak..._**

 ** _Penulis itu gak ada apa-apanya kalau gak ada yang baca, hehe.._**

 ** _Sampai Jumpa di Simple 2..._**

 ** _ANNYEONG!_**

 _-beeyoungjee-_


End file.
